Siempre juntos, siempre Gorillaz
by gabiiii981
Summary: Era como empezar desde cero. Luego de la perdida de Noodle, la banda debe recobrar su fama por su larga ausencia de los escenarios. Murdoc pelea constantemente con Russel, y 2D no puede evitar extrañar a Noods. Aun asi, siempre existiria un mañana.
1. Beginning, It's Broken, Our love Broken

_Hola! Empiezo otro fic de Gorillaz. Va a ser bastante largo, pero casi lo estoy por terminar. Esta historia se va a centrar en la banda y en los miembros originales sobre todas las cosas, y solo aparece un personaje inventado, pero no va a cobrar protagonismo como en la mayoria de las historias en donde ponen personajes inventados :P. Los chicos, Murdoc, Russel, y 2D son enfocados en la principalmente en la primera parte de la historia. Despues, bueno, no quiero adelantar mucho. Obviamente es un fic, y todos los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta es una especie de introduccion. Disfrutenlo :)_

_

* * *

_

Todo era una depresion desde aquel dia. ¿Cómo impedir que la banda se disolviera luego de esa gran perdida? Luego de la filmación de "El mañana", Noodle habia desaparecido. Y a pesar de haberla buscado con desesperacion, no aparecio jamas.

Muerta. Todos asumian eso, y lo daban por hecho.

¿Cómo reaccionarian los restantes miembros de Gorillaz luego de eso? Russel Hobbs golpeo a Murdoc Niccals hasta hacerlo sangrar, porque habia sido su culpa. No es necesario explicar que él habia planeado la filmacion del video. Y 2D habia sido el mas afectado emocionalmente ante la perdida de aquella chica.

Era imposible evitarlo.

La banda si disolvio, y Murdoc habia perdido su fortuna, su fama, y todo lo que habia logrado. Russel no volvio a New York, pero abandonó los estudios Kong. Nunca dijo a que lugar de Inglaterra se había dirigido, solo queria despejarse de todo lo que nublaba sus pensamientos.

Y 2D tambien dejó la banda. Sin rumbo, sin planes, solo queria irse. La actitud de Murdoc le habia parecido tan sucia y desconsiderada que a pesar de siempre haberle dejado pasar todo, esta vez no podia tolerarlo.

Era Noodle, Dios mio. Era su guitarrista, era aquella chica que les habia sacado una sonrisa desde que era una niña pequeña. Y siendo una adolescente que apenas estaba creciendo, el satanista le arrebató la vida. Murdoc nunca se disculpo, no mostro arepentimiento. Nunca hizo nada. Jamas paró de remarcar que habia sido un estupendo video y que las ventas de ese album superaron los limites.

Ahora, siendo nada, y con la banda disuelta, se habia quedado solo y tambien habia abandonado los estudios Kong. No vivía en lugares fijos. Su forma de "reconocer" que haber asesinado a Noodle por un estupido video, fue no impedir que tanto Russel como 2D se fueran. No impidio que la banda se disolviera. Decidio seguir su camino solo.

Esa era la situacion de la banda en esos tiempos. Los tres separados, sin reconocer publicamente que la perdida de Noodle los habia destrozado. Años despues, Murdoc no soportó la asquerosidad de una vida comun y corriente, sin fama y gloria.

Surgio de las cenizas como el ave Fenix. Y asi dio comienzo su pequeño experimento, un proyecto llamado "Plastic Beach." Cinco años habian pasado luego de la perdida de la japonesa. Años suficientes que los habia echo meditar a todos por separado.

Murdoc debía empezar desde cero, él solo. Sabia que sus ex compañeros no querrian verlo ni en pintura por la cagada que se habia mandado con Noodle. Pero sabia tambien que eran excelentes musicos, y que sin ellos no podria hacer mucho. Asi que se le ocurrio una grandiosa idea.

¿Qué mejor que secuestrarlos y obligarlos a la fuerza a participar en la grabacion de su nuevo disco?

No seria ningun problema. Y mas ahora con su nueva ayudante. El de la tienda de electronica lo acuso de ser un demente por intentar crear un androide. Pero se equivoco.

Cyber Noodle, Evil Noodle, Android Noodle. Lo que sea. Con algo de ADN de la ex guitarrista de Gorillaz, pudo recrear su apariencia y sus dotes musicales. Era ella. Nada mas que en su interior no habia carne, sino circuitos. Lo malo era que, bueno, no tenia sentimientos y todo eso, solo sentido del razonamiento. Mejor que la verdadera, según el satanista, ya que no cuestionaba sus desiciones, no se burlaba de él, y solo seguia sus ordenes.

Perfecto.

Ahora solo tenia que secuestra a 2D, a Russel, y a… docenas de musicos para empezar a grabar su nuevo disco. Pan comido.

Compró esa propiedad. O la robo, nunca se supo bien como habia conseguido esa playa de plastico que incluia piscina y estudio de grabacion, ubicada en el punto nemo. Daba igual, estaba tan alejada de la sociedad que no podria ser arrestado.

Pensó y pensó una y otra vez a quienes debia secuestrar. Cyber Noodle se encargaria de todo, ya que no solo servia como músico, tambien la habia programado para ser un arma. Y una muy peligrosa.

Habia decidido secuestra a 2D definitivamente, por su estupenda voz. Ademas seria facil de chantajear y amenazar, sin mencionar que su diario habia llegado a sus manos y que habia descubierto que su "horrible miedo a las ballenas" era su debilidad.

Pero en cambio, dudaba mucho con Russel. Era el que mas lo odiaba por ese incidente que habia provocado que se separaran. Y si lo secuestraba, se negaria a seguir sus ordenes y hasta podria matarlo. No, no iba a secuestrar a Russel. Seria excluido del proyecto Plastic Beach.

-¿Y que haremos sin baterista, Murdoc?- Esa voz androide casi identica a la de Noodle perturbaba los pensamientos de Murdoc al principio. Era identica a ella, y la verdad eso lo hacia detestarla ya que era su vivo recuerdo. Pero por algo la habia construido y lo ayudaria. Que mas daba.

-Ayy ya cierra la boca. Trato de pensar, pedazo de ojalata. Y ya te dije que me llamaras: Emperador, rey del mundo, señor, jefe, o algo que me releve mas importancia y me haga sonar cool.-

-Lo siento, Murdoc. No seguire esa orden, es irrelevante.-

Y a veces se le olvidaba que tenia el ADN de la verdadera Noodle. Se revelaba en cosas sin importancia, pero daba su opinion.

-La importancia de Russel Hobbs es esencial para el proyecto. Me tienes a mi. Yo lograre que nos obedezca aunque no quiera.-

Era cierto. Murdoc no podria hacer mucho sin un baterista que este a la altura de la banda. Y habia pocos como Hobbs. Sabia que traeria consecuencias, pero al final, decide que era lo mejor. Russel tambien seria incluido en el proyecto.

Ese dia, Murdoc le da las indicaciones a Cyber Noodle para comenzar su plan.

Ella averigua la localizacion de ambos miembros, y de los demas artistas que serian necesarios. Y con su traje militar colocado, varias bombas de humo sedante, y sobre todo, botellas de cloroformo y un revolver de ultimo calibre, ella se marcha de Plastic Beach para comenzar su tarea. Sus demas secuaces serian los Sun Moon Stars, quienes fueron enviados por él al mismo tiempo para ayudarlo en su labor.

* * *

Era obvio que sucederia.

La mayoria de los artistas secuestrados y encerrados en las instalaciones de Plastic Beach fueron llegando dias despues de las ordenes de Murdoc hacia Cyber Noodle y hacia los Sun Moon Stars. Todos menos 2D y Hobbs.

Dos meses despues, el peliazul llego.

No se alegró precisamente al darse cuenta de que Murdoc era el causante de que lo hayan secuestrado. Queria escapar, queria irse y no volver a verlo. Pero el maldito lo mantenia encerrado en una horrible habitacion, lo extorcionaba todo el tiempo mediante esa "Noodle falsa", y lo habia encerrado en la habitacion mas horrorosa de todas. La que tenia acceso a una vista de las ballenas. No queria cantar. No podia, todo lo que le sucedia era demasiado horrible… pero…

-Escuchame, maldito parasito de segunda. ¿Quieres que te lance a las ballenas para que te devoren?- Murdoc estaba mucho mas desquiciado que antes, y ya no tenia consideracion ni paciencia con 2D. El tembloroso y asustado peliazul siente que el miedo recorre su ser al escuchar esa amenaza. El satanista sonrie al ver su expresion. Ese dia ambos estaban adentro del estudio, y 2D se rehusaba a cantar.

-¿O prefieres que Noods te reviente el culo con una ametralladora? Tu eliges.-

-¡Esa cosa… esa cosa horrible no es Noods! ¡Deja de llamarla asi! ¡Estas loco! ¡Nunca sera su reemplazo!- Grita de forma histerica, invadido por los nervios. Murdoc se queda en silencio. Cyber Noodle baja la cabeza, esperando recibir ordenes de su creador.

-Lo se. Pero… tendra que ser ella desde ahora en adelante.- Responde friamente.

Cyber Noodle no espera ordenes, corre hacia 2D, le dobla el brazo y lo presiona contra su espalda, saca una pistola y lo apunta a la cabeza. 2D se horroriza y larga un gemido de dolor. Murdoc suspira y se da media vuelta, a punto de salir del estudio.

-Canta esa cancion, idiota. Sino Cyber Noodle te matara. La programe para seguir esa orden y no la puedo detener.-

Con resignacion y autenticas ganas de llorar, 2D es liberado de ese agarre, y termina bajando la mirada angustiado. Camina hacia el micrófono, se coloca los grandes auriculares y se prepara para cantar.

-Solo dime una cosa, Murdoc.- Murmura, y le dirige la mirada al satanista. Este gira con desprecio en su mirada.

-¿Russ… Russ esta aquí?-

Murdoc se queda en silencio. Hace un par de dias, Hobbs habia sido traido a la isla. Pero su reaccion habia sido excesivamente violenta cuando Murdoc se le presentó. Si no hubiera sido porque Cyber Noodle lo habia apuntado con su arma e interpuesto en esa pelea, quizas no estaria vivo.

-Quizás.- Luego de esa especie de afirmacion, el satanista se retira del estudio seguido de su robot. Largando un par de lagrimas, 2D comienza a cantar **"Broken"**

* * *

-¿Y ahora que mierda quieres, asesino psicopata? Si pretendes que toque la bateria para ti como en los jodidos viejos tiempos, estas loco. Si quieres, que ese pedazo de chatarra me mate. Yo no trabajare en este sucio proyecto.- Russel estaba sentado en la cama de esa oscura habitación, y se habia negado a las extorciones de Murdoc. Cyber Noodle se le acerca y lo apunta con una escopeta. Murdoc no la detiene, y se le queda mirando a Russel.

-Ya te dije que me da igual. Que me mate, no seguire tus ordenes. Ya debe bastarte con haberme secuestrado.-

Murdoc gruñe enojado ante la terquedad de el afro americano. Alza su mano y baja la escopeta de Noodle.

-Muy bien. Tu me obligaste a esto. Face- ache esta aquí, tambien lo secuestre.-

Y el rostro de Russel se llena de sorpresa y casi de alegria. Hacia años que no veia al cantante y le alegraba saber de él. Pero bajo esas circunstancias, sabia que no les esperaria nada bueno.

-Sino tocas para mi, lo asesinare.-

Russel baja la mirada lleno de rabia, lleno de dolor.

-Como a Noods, ¿Verdad?- Pregunta sin dudarlo. Murdoc se queda callado por un minuto. El sonido del ajuste de las balas de la escopeta de Cyber Noodle lo hace caer en la realidad. Ella aun seguia apuntando a Russel a la defensiva.

-No te lo volveré a repetir. Mataré a Stu sino tocas para mi. Solo se obediente, bola de grasa.-

Russel se pone de pie y camina hacia Cyber Noodle, se queda a un centimetro del arma que lo apuntaba, toma el largo tubo metalico y lo baja con su mano. Resignado, mira a Murdoc y le asiente sin poder objetar.

-Gracias por colaborar por las buenas.- Se da media vuelta y sale por la puerta, esperando a que Russel y el robot lo siguieran.

-Te odio, Murdoc.- Dice firmemente al seguirlo. Él solo hace una sonrisa ironica y sigue su camino.

* * *

La vida seguia pasando. Y nadie lo disfrutaba. Nadie.

Es decir, el album "Plastic Beach" salió a la venta. Y tres sencillos se habian lanzado. "Stylo", "Broken", y "Superfast Jellyfish" _[No soy idiota, se que "On Melancholy Hill" es un sencillo, pero no lo incluyo porque en el video sale la verdadera Noodle.]_ Pero aun asi, a pesar de haber ganado algo de dinero con el nuevo CD, fue el album con menos ventas comparado los anteriores.

Murdoc ardia de la rabia por esto. Al haber terminado la grabacion, le habia ordenado a Cyber Noodle devolver a todos los artistas a sus respectivos lugares. Las dosis de cloroformo fueron tales que la mayoria llego a sus lugares de origen desorientados, y casi sin saber que habia pasado. Dudaban si habia sido un sueño o realidad. Tampoco recordaban la localizacion de la isla ni nada por el estilo, ya que al llegar a esta habian sido amordazados e imposibilitados de reconocer su localizacion, sin mencionar que esta estaba fuera de la ubicación de cualquiera, en el punto nemo. Ninguno podria llevar a las autoridades a Murdoc, porque ni siquiera sabian en donde estaba, ni con seguridad si habia sido él el responsable.

Solo le quedaban dos personas alli dentro, los unicos que habian visto su presencia, y los unicos que podrian denunciarlo y mandarlo a prision. No podia matarlos. En realidad si, pero quizas las personas los buscarian, ya que dentro de todo eran famosos. Mantendria encerrados a 2D y a Russel por un tiempo mas hasta saber que rayos hacer.

-Y si tanto te quejas de la deplorable y depresiva venta de álbumes, ¿por qué no realizas recitales en vivo para promoverlo?- Otra estupenda y amarillenta idea de aquel cyborg sin emociones, pero con bastante sentido comun. Murdoc, luego de haberse bebido la cuarta lata de cerveza en el estudio de su habitación (se lo podria llamar camarote), gruñe molesto y se recuesta en su cama.

-Haber, robot de mierda. ¿Cómo supones que realizare recitales en vivo si mi maldita banda me odia y apenas accedió a colaborar con amenazas ridiculas? No podemos realizar recitales como antes, todo se hundió… hace cinco años.-

-Los puedo amenazar, si deseas.-

-No es mala idea, hojalata. Pero una cosa es que graben sonidos para un disco, y otra interpretar canciones en vivo frente a gente. Ambos siguen estupidamente depresivos por la perdida de la Noodle original, no lo haran ni en sus sueños, no importa cuanto los amenace.-

-Mmm. ¿Entonces aceptaras que este ultimo disco fue un completo asco, y que fracasaste como lider de Gorillaz?-

-VUELVE A REPETIR ESO Y TE METERE ESTAS LATAS DE CERVEZA POR TU CULO METALICO.-

-Murdoc. Es la verdad. No solo asesinaste a Noodle, sino que tambien trataste de seguir adelante con tu carrera para compensar todo el tiempo perdido y ganar dinero, ser rico y famoso. Aun con los integrantes de tu banda, no lo lograste. Fallaste como musico. Ya ni siquiera te atreves a realizar conciertos por tu miedo al fracaso absoluto.-

Murdoc se sienta en la cama y se muerde los labios con furia. Esa mierda de robot tenia algo de razon.

-Quiero saber si entendi. ¿Dice que si voy como si nada, y me hago el bueno frente a esos idiotas, ellos aceptaran mi propuesta de hacer una gira para ganar la popularidad de antes?-

-Afirmativo. Solo tienes que saber actuar, fingir. Intentar lucir abatido por la muerte de Noodle, pedir disculpas, lloriquear un poco, y finalmente ambos accederan. Nunca han visto una faceta sentimental tuya, y es obvio que dudaran. Pero si lo haces bien, podrias conseguirlo. Debes tratar primero con Stuart. Es el que accedera con mayor facilidad.-

-Nh. Ya que, no hay nada que perder. De todas formas, estan encerrados en mi prision.-


	2. Volvamos a los escenarios

_Hola otra vez! subo otro cap de este fic, voy a tratar de actualizar seguido. Si es que puedo con eso de la escuela -.-... Gracias por sus reviews a: **noodle5522, DahFOGXD**__**

* * *

**_

La compuerta se abre causando un sonido metalico y ruidoso. 2D temblaba en una esquina de su cama, acurrucado y petrificado ante la constante mirada de la ballena que lo acosaba por la ventana inundada por agua de mar. Sus ojos se volvian blancos de vez en cuando, era algo comun en el peliazul. Cuando levanta la mirada con miedo, se encuentra con Murdoc.

-Ya.. Ya termine de cantar para ti. Todas las canciones estan listas... Dios mio.. De..dejame irme. No lo soporto mas. ¡Tengo muchisimo miedo! ¡Por favor, Muds! ¡Necesito salir de aquí! ¡Hare lo que sea con tal de no volver a ver a esa horrible ballena que quiere comerme!- 2D estaba demasiado tenso y nervioso. Corre hacia Murdoc y se arrodilla ante él, suplicando.

-Lo que sea, ¿Ah?- Murdoc sonrie un poco, y se cruza de brazos.

-Escucha, 2D. Reconozco que fui una basura al secuestrarte, al matar a Noodle, y a hacer otras cosas sin importancia. Bien, ¿De verdad quieres salir de aquí?-

-¡Si! ¡Te lo imploro!-

-Excelente. Te sacare de aquí si haces lo que quiero.-

Pero el miedo recorre el cuerpo del cantante ante esas palabras. Retrocede temblando asustado, y se acurruca contra la cama.

-¿Q..qué vas a hacerme?- Murmura con voz aguda y temblorosa.

-"Plastic Beach" no se ha vendido con éxito. Tenemos que realizar un par de recitales para promoverlo, y hacernos famosos como antes. Y tu eres nuestro cantante. Lo haras o te lanzo a las ballenas.-

-E..eres… tan cruel… despues de todo lo que pasamos… de..de verdad habia pensando que eramos amigos.-

Murdoc se lleva una mano al rostro, y decide comenzar a fingir.

-De acuerdo. Eh. Yo tambien extraño mucho los viejos tiempos.-

-¿Mu..Muds? ¿Hablas en serio?- Habia algo de esperanza en la voz del peliazul.

-Si. hablo en serio. Mi vida es un asco sin la fama, y sin ustedes, mi banda. La pasamos bien cuando estabamos juntos. ¿Por qué no volver a como eramos antes?-

-Eso es… muy dificil. Tu..tu…mataste a…-

-Lo se, lo se. Fue un error, se que con un "Lo siento" ella no volvera. Se que fue un poco psicotico de mi parte hacer un androide con su apariencia, pero necesitaba proteccion personal y a una guitarrista. Ella cumple las funciones. Lo que quiero decir es que… me arrepiento… mucho por lo que hice.- Murdoc hace una mueca de molestia y espera una reaccion de 2D. Él jadea sorprendido ya que nunca hubiera pensando que el satanista se "disculparía" y admitiria que lo que hizo fue de lo peor, mucho menos arrepentirse delante suyo.

- Te… yo te creo, Muds. Me alegra que reconozcas que fuiste un maldito al hacerle eso a Noodle. Sin embargo, no podre perdonarte. Me duele… demasiado lo que sucedió hace cinco años.-

-No necesito que me perdones, Stu. Solo quiero que me des una oportunidad, y que me prestes tu voz para los recitales. Te sacare de aquí, y volveras a ver a Russ.-

-¡Ahh! ¡Russ debe estar aquí! ¡Quiero verlo!- Grita muy emocionado y con una gran sonrisa.

-Si. Solo acepta por las buenas mi propuesta.- Intenta ser paciente y no insultarlo.

-Ehh. Esta bien. Pero ten en claro que no te he perdonado aun. Solo lo hare porque quiero salir de aquí, y porque quiero ver a Russ. Tambien porque… creo que estas arrepentido de verdad.-

-Perfecto, eso basta. Ahora ire a convencerlo para que tambien acceda.-

-¡Ah! ¡Muds! ¿Puedo ir a verlo ahora? ¡Hace mucho que no hablamos!-

-Dentro de un rato vuelvo. Quizas lo traiga.- Dicho esto, Murdoc se retira.

Un segundo despues, 2D sonrie al pensar que podria volver a estar con Russel despues de tanto tiempo. Y aunque odiaba al satanista, lo extrañaba. Extrañaba lo que era Gorillaz en un principio. El sonido del llanto de la ballena que lo vigila lo hace despejarse de sus pensamientos, e inmediatamente sale disparado al rincon de su cama, petrificado del miedo.

* * *

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe, Murdoc?- el androide seguia desde atrás a su creador. Ambos se detienen frente a la compuerta de la habitación de Russel. Murdoc suspira resignado, gira hacia ella y le niega.

-Si queremos que se la crea, debo ir solo.-

-Entendido, Murdoc.-

Él abre la compuerta, y el afro americano estaba sentado en su cama como siempre. Parecia dormitar.

-Despierta, Russ. Debo decirte algo importante.-

Russel abre los ojos cansado, y bosteza. Luego mira con indiferencia al satanista.

-Hace semanas que no te veo. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Me vienes a liberar?-

-Nh. Se que me odias por todo lo que estoy haciendo. Pero vengo a hablarte de hombre a hombre.-

Russel rie ironicamente, y se cruza de brazos.

-Tu no puedes ser considerado un hombre, no tienes escrupulos ni decencia. Ve al grano, Murdoc. Si no vienes a darme una fecha de liberacion, vete. No me interesa escucharte.-

Murdoc siente rabia y deseos de contestarle como normalmente lo haria. Pero tenia que resistir si queria hacer las cosas bien.

-Russel. ¿Quieres ver a 2D?-

La escena se queda en silencio por minutos. Hobbs baja la mirada con una sonrisa triste. Al solo escuchar el nombre del peliazul podia recordar los buenos tiempos de Gorillaz. Y los extrañaba. Pero nada seria igual sin Noodle. Los viejos tiempos nunca volverian.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Muds? Ya toque la bateria, ya grabe todas las canciones que querias. Dime, ¿qué mas quieres de mi? Solo quiero irme y hacer de cuenta que nunca te conocí. Nos arruinaste la vida, D debe pensar igual.-

-Lo se. Se que fui un desgraciado al haber hecho ese estupido video y de haber metido a Noodle en eso.-

Russel levanta la mirada con confusion ante sus palabras.

-Lo siento, Russ. Yo tambien extraño los viejos tiempos.- Murdoc lo mira a los ojos y se lo dice de forma seca y directa.

-¿Tu…? ¿De verdad sientes culpa?- Russel siente desconfianza al escucharlo.

-Claro que si. Lo teniamos todo, fama, dinero, mujeres. Todo se fue al caño por la estupidez que hice. Ahora, este ultimo album no se vendio de forma exitosa. No alcanzo ni la mitad que vendieron los discos anteriores. Yo solo… no puedo devolverle la fama a Gorillaz.- Frunce el seño y hace una mueca de incomodidad por sus propias palabras. Entonces, Russel baja la mirada pensativo.

-Murdoc… nunca te perdonaré por haber matado a Noodle. 2D esta destruido por eso, y pienso que tampoco te perdonará. Yo, mas que nadie, extraño los viejos tiempos.-

-La unica forma de volver a hacer exitoso a Gorillaz es haciendo recitales y promocionarnos, como antes.-

-¿Entonces quieres que…?-

-Eres parte de la banda. Necesito que me ayudes y que toques otra vez. Como antes.-

-Yo…- Russel trata de pensarlo, pero en seguida niega con la cabeza.

-No podria. Me secuestraste y amenazaste. Eres un total hijo de puta.-

-No puedo hacer que Noodle este con nosotros.- Murdoc se cruza de brazos y baja la mirada.

-Pero… yo… quiero que sepas que no estoy jodiendo con esto. Soy sincero, Russel. Me siento terrible desde que nos separamos, pero mi orgullo nunca me dejó tratar de encontrarlos. Ahora entiendo que soy un maldito asesino.-

El afroamericano se queda pensando, se pone de pie y se queda frente a frente con Murdoc.

-¿Me sacaras de aquí y podre ver a D?-

Murdoc le sonrie con malicia.

-Solo si me ayudas y volvemos a romper los escenarios con Gorillaz.-

-Mira, se que finges en parte. Y se tambien que solo quieres convencerme para que esta banda vuelva a la vida. Sin embargo… debes estar asquerosamente arrepentido para haberme pedido disculpas y rebajar tu dignidad. Estar encerrado aquí no es divertido, ¿Sabes? Quiero ver a 2D.-

-¡Excelente! ¿Aceptas?-

-Nh. Esta bien. Pero aun asi, no te perdono, Murdoc.-

-Lo que sea. Sigueme. Iremos con el tarado.-

-Dios. De verdad no cambiaste en estos cinco años.-

Murdoc abre la compuerta y comienza a caminar, lanza una estruendosa carcajada de satisfaccion. Russel lo sigue sin nada que agregar.

* * *

-¡RUSS! ¡ME ALEGRA TANTO QUE ESTES AQUÍ!- 2D se levanta de un salto de la cama de su habitacion y abraza a Russel con mucho entusiasmo y felicidad. Habia estado tantos meses ahí encerrado sin contacto con nadie amistoso, y ahora uno de sus mejores amigos estaba ahí luego de su separacion de cinco largos años.

-¡D! ¡A mi tambien me alegra verte! ¡Me da gusto que aun estes en una pieza! ¡Jajaja!- Russel lo abraza de la misma forma, y ambos rien. Murdoc los observaba cruzado de brazos y apoyado en el borde de la compuerta.

-Bueno. Supongo que querran hablar y toda la mierda. Los dejo solos.- El satanista se da media vuelta dispúesto a retirarse.

-¡Espera. Muds!- 2D se separa de su amigo y camina un poco dudoso hacia Murdoc. Él gira y lo mira de reojo con poco interes.

-A pesar... de todo. Gracias.- Le sonrie como hacia tiempo no lo hacia.

-No le agradezcas, D. Lo hace por conveniencia. Es obvio que nosotros tambien, es la unica forma de salir de esta maldita isla.- Russel dirige su mirada enojada hacia el satanista, quien suspira desganado.

-No. Él me dijo que extrañaba la banda, y ahora creo en él. Parece arrepentido de todo. Por eso quiero que los tres seamos amigos como antes.- Contesta 2D con inocencia en sus palabras. El baterista gruñe con desconfianza.

-Da igual. Soy un hombre de palabra, Murdoc. Me reuniste con 2D, y supongo que nos liberaras. Colaborare en los recitales.-

Murdoc les sonrie maliciosamente, y vuelve a darse la vuelta para irse.

-Gracias, gracias. Yo tambien los quiero. Em, lo que sea. Los dejo solos. Adios.- Dicho esto se retira y los deja encerrados.

Murdoc se queda de espaldas contra la puerta en silencio. Escucha luego de unos segundos que ambos empezaban a hablar animadamente, era un gran reencuentro. Él comienza a caminar con una gran sonrisa de satisfaccion en su rostro. Cyber Noodle rondaba por ahí. Se le acerca y camina detrás suyo.

-Murdoc. ¿Lo lograste?-

-Si, no puedo estar mas conforme. Fingir con cara de perro arrepentido y pedir disculpas por todo de verdad funcionó. Pense que la idea seria estupida, pero fue todo un éxito.-

-Agradeceme, ¿No?-

-¿Estas loca? Para algo tienes que servirme, por algo te hice, chatarra apestosa. Ahora vete a recargar, no entres a mi camarote. Tengo mucho que planear.- La aleja con un gesto despectivo con su mano. Entonces Cyber Noodle se le adelanta y se le pone en medio del camino.

-Heyy. ¿Qué diablos…?-

-Murdoc. Solo te daré otro consejo. Ellos todavia no deben tenerte la confianza suficiente, tus palabras nunca son honestas. Trata de ganarte su amistad otra vez.-

-¿Ah? ¿Fuimos amigos alguna vez?- Pregunta incredulo y encogiendose de hombros.

-Aunque sea se que fueron muy buenos compañeros. Sin Noodle, yo puedo reemplazarla como guitarrista, pero no sera lo mismo. Es obvio para cualquiera que tambien me odian por ser un reemplazo. Y en el escenario debe haber una conexión perfecta con tu banda. Ademas ustedes tres son muy diferentes y sobre todo…-

-¡Entiendo!¡Entiendo! Deja de sermonearme.- Murdoc la aparta de su camino, y sigue de largo.

-¿Y entonces que haras?- El androide se queda en su lugar, extrañada.

-Lo que haciamos antes para que haya una estupida "conexión" entre todos. ¿Contenta, linda?- Termina de decir y cierra la puerta de su camarote violentamente.

* * *

-¿Y que has hecho en todos estos años, D? nunca mas supe nada sobre ti.- Russel tapaba las cortinas de aquella ventana en donde se podian ver a las ballenas. 2D le sonrie agradecido, y se relaja mucho mas.

-Nada realmente. He tratado de trabajar en cosas de no mucha importancia. Jaja, era gracioso. La gente me reconocia por ser parte de Gorillaz. ¡Y hasta habia veces que me contrataban para cantar! Pude ganar algo de dinero de esa forma.-

-Jajaja. ¡Tambien yo! Quise volver a mi antiguo trabajo en una tienda de musica. Pero me contrataban en bares y en discotecas para tocar. Eso me hizo darme cuenta que de verdad fuimos muy grandes con Gorillaz.-

-¿Sabes, Russ? Extraño mucho los tiempos en que estabamos juntos y que nos llevabamos relativamente bien.-

-Yo tambien. Pero tambien extraño a…-

-A Noods. Esa copia horrible que construyó Muds es de muy mal gusto. Es muy mala y siempre me golpea por todo.-

-Esta loco. Yo tambien odio a esa chatarra, la utiliza como guardaespaldas personal. Sabe que si no fuera por ese androide podria haberle volado los sesos de un buen golpe.-

-Y nunca suplantará a Noods. Lo peor es que… es que es obvio que ella tocará la guitarra en los recitales, como la verdadera.-

-Lo se. Pero accedimos. Yo quiero salir de aquí.-

-Russ… ¿Tu crees que Noods este viva?- 2D mira angustiado al afro americano, quien tambien vuelve su expresion muy triste.

-No lo se.- Contesta de forma melancolica.

* * *

El plan de Murdoc para que sus ex compañeros y la chatarra fortificaran su lazo de "banda" era una serie de actividades que antes realizaban para, quien sabe, conocerse mejor. Ellos abandonaron Plastic Beach.

Inesperadamente, volvieron a los estudios Kong, solo por un tiempo. Nadie podria habitar esa propiedad "embrujada o maldecida" en su ausencia. La mayoria de los rumores que decian que Murdoc la habia echo estallar eran falsos.

Los cuatro empezaron a salir por las noches como antes. Mucha gente los reconocia y se emocionaban al ver a los cuatro integrantes juntos otra vez. Muchos se sorprendian y se alegraban al ver a Noodle viva. Pero era justo en esos momentos cuando 2D y Russel aclaraban no precisamente de buen humor que ese mugroso robot no era Noodle y que nunca podrian compararla con ella.

Muy de a poco, el compañerismo volvió. 2D y Russ nunca olvidarian la basura inhumana que era Murdoc, y tampoco lo perdonarian. Pero se empezaron a llevar "bien", como antes.

Recorrian bares y discotecas juntos, y compartian gustos. Alguna que otra vez los jefes de las discotecas los descubrian en sus shows noscturnos y les pedian que suban al escenario para tocar aunque sea una cancion. Hasta ahora siempre se negaban porque no creian que era el momento adecuado todavia. Pero una noche…

-¡SI! ¡SUBIREMOS! ¡Y SIRVANME MAS DE ESA CERVEZA!- Murdoc, totalmente borracho, subio al escenario y tomo un bajo para comenzar a rockear. 2D subió tambien ya que la gente era demasiado insistente. Cyber Noodle, neutra y sin objetar, sube detrás de su amo. Y Russel sabia que todo esto terminaria muy mal. Sube, se acomoda en la bateria y traga saliva un poco inseguro. 2D mira a la gente, y se siente muy nervioso. Hace cinco años que no cantaba frente a tanto publico y ni siquiera recordaba las letras de las canciones. Era una escena muy triste.

-No..no es buena idea.. Mu..Muds. - Tartamudea y gira hacia Murdoc. El satanista termina de fumar su cigarrillo, y le sonrie.

-¡Ya callate, face- ache! ¡Haremos Feel Good inc y se acabó!-

-Pe..pero Murdoc..ehh.. No tenemos…-

-Tu tambien, Russ. Solo toquemos, luego vomitamos sobre los ponys, y hacemos tooodo como antes, JAJAJJAJAA.-

-¿Ah?- Pregunta Russel, definitivamente estaba borracho.

-Orden recibida. Murdoc. Base de datos. Buscando, buscando…- Cyber Noodle busca la cancion en sus archivos.

-E..era… la del solo de guitarra al final, ¿Verdad?- 2D vuelve a mirar a la gente mas inseguro que nunca. Russ se horroriza al escucharlo y gira hacia Murdoc.

-¡Será un desastre! ¡Detengamonos antes de que…!

-¡¿CÓMO SE ENCUENTRAN, MIS SUBDITOS? ¡SOMOS GORILLAZ Y CANTAREMOS UN MALDITO SINGLE! ¡DISFRUTENLO!- Exclama Murdoc sujetando el microfono, y dejandoselo a el peliazul. Russel vuelve a tragar saliva, y marca el comienzo con los palillos de la bateria.

-Feel Good.- 2D comienza a cantar timidamente, y Murdoc comienza a tocar el bajo como antes. Hasta ahora todo iba bien.

-¡LA ESTAMOS ROMPIENDO! ¡GORILLAZ MANDA, VIEJOS!- Murdoc tocaba fuera de control, ya que todo marchaba bien.

-¡Dios, es verdad! ¡Volvimos a ser geniales!- Russel seguia con la bateria con mucha emocion.

Y en un momento, se quedan en silencio. Murdoc alentaba a la gente, 2D no podria creer que todos se descontrolaran tanto por ellos, de verdad todo era como antes. Solo esperaban el sólo de Cyber Noodle, de guitarra. Pero…

[Ruido de interferencia]

La guitarra se distorcionaba, el androide colapsa y se sostiene la cabeza confundida.

-¡¿Qué mierda le pasa, Murdoc?- Pregunta Russel ante el extraño problema.

-¡¿Y yo como voy a saber? ¡Hey, chatarra, toca la jodida cancion!- Le grita fuera de control.

-No… DENEGADO, NO ESTA EN LA BASE DE DATOS.-

-¿Cómo que no esta en la…?- 2D se le acerca un poco asustado. La gente comienza a abuchearlos por haber frenado la cancion.

-Ay no. Creo que ya se que pasó.- Russel se levanta ya que todo se había ido al diablo. 2D se le acerca tambien.

-¿Qué sucede?- Y luego de la pregunta del peliazul, el androide comienza a retorcer su cabeza y a lanzar chispas.

-¡Murdoc! ¡No le cargaste las canciones de los ultimos dos albumes!¡¿Verdad?-

-¡¿QUEE? ¡Eso es ridiculo! ¡Por supuesto que yo…!- Entonces Murdoc comienza a recordar y a razonar. Gira su cabeza para observar a cyber Noodle, quien parecia a punto de explotar.

-Ups.- Les sonrie a sus compañeros un poco nervioso. Y cuando Russel esta dispuesto a insultarlo por su falta de responsabilidad, 2D entra en panico.

-¡AL SUELO! ¡VA A EXPLOTAR!- Y todos se horrorizan y le hacen caso. Lo proxima escena que se puede apreciar es al dueño de la discoteca sacandolos a patadas de ahí, arrojandolos a los tres por la puerta trasera.

2D cae de cara al piso, medio retorcido. Russel a su costado, de espaldas. Y Murdoc a su vez a su costado, de cara tambien. Se levanta del suelo indignado, y de rodillas gira hacia el dueño con ganas de matarlo.

-¡Creo que tenía un ANDROIDE!- Sin mas que decir, el dueño arroja a la ojalata descompuesta a sus pies. Aun largaba algo de humo, parecia haber quemado los circuitos de su cabeza.

-GRACIAS.- Termina ironizando Murdoc, se levanta, camina hacia la hojalata, y le da una fuerte patada.

-Por tu culpa, se arruinó todo. Gracias, mierda electronica.-

-¡Espera, espera! ¡Esto fue tu culpa por sobre todas las cosas!¡Sabias que no estabamos preparados para tocar en vivo aun, y te la lanzaste sabiendo perfectamente que todo seria un asco!- Russel se levanta y le hace frente al satanista.

-¡Yo nunca pensé tal estupidez! ¡Pensé que todo saldría bien! ¡¿Cómo diablos iba a saber que ese pedazo de chatarra me iba a fallar en ese momento?- Grita y señala a Cyber Noodle.

-¡Murdoc! ¡Ni siquiera la programaste para que toque los sencillos anteriores! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que toquemos en vivo con esa cosa horrorosa? ¡Si quieres que esto funcione, o la reparas y la programas bien o conseguimos a otra persona! ¡Si no es asi, NOS LARGAMOS!-

Murdoc extiende sus manos hacia su cuello con ganas de estrangularlo, pero Russel gruñe enojadisimo con ganas de matarlo tambien. Ambos se quedan quietos y mirandose con rivalidad. 2D se levanta tembloroso, se sacude la ropa sin expresion en su rostro y se acerca a Cyber Noodle, que yacia descompuesta en el piso.

-De verdad se rompió. ¿No puedes repararla, Muds?- Pregunta y la pica con su pie. Murdoc baja las manos y chasquea con la lengua, rodea a Russel y vuelve a contemplar al robot.

-No puedo insertarle las jodidas canciones, no se como hacerlo, ¿Bien?- Les dice con fastidio en su voz. 2D se sorprende y se levanta para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Eso significa que debemos…?-

-Conseguir a alguien nuevo.- Finaliza la frase Russel, llevando un dedo a su barbilla.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?- Pregunta nuevamente el peliazul intrigado por la respuesta de Murdoc.

-Facil. Pondremos otro anuncio en el diario. Esta regalada.-

-No es buena idea. La ultima vez no resultó, tuvimos suerte de recibir a Noodle.- Le pincha el globo el afro americano.

-¿Y que hacemos?-

-Ya deja de hacer preguntas como un estupido mocoso, Stu. Se me ocurre otra idea.- Murdoc larga una carcajada siniestra. Se adelanta, toma la pierna del androide y la arrastra camino a casa. 2D y Russel todavia no entendian que se habia cruzado por su cabeza, lo siguen con mucha curiosidad por saber la idea del satanista.


	3. El lindo secuestro del cuarto miembro

_HolaaaaAaAa (?). Muy bien, aqui subo ootro cap de este fic. Voy a tratar de no dejarlo inconcluso como el 68,9% de todas las personas que suben fics en esta seccion :D. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **Utau Hoshina, noodle5522.** Mmm, bajo mi punta de vista, el personaje que incluyo no cobra protagonismo, pero en fin, lo dejo a su criterio n.n._

_

* * *

_

La idea era fácil de plantear. Ir a todos los bares de mala muerte en donde personas sin talento, fracasados sin autestima ni vida sexual, o simplemente jovenes que todavía no habían encontrado su vocación verdadera, tocaban y cantaban para ganar dinero. De todos los bares de Inglaterra, y de todos esos bastardos que vivían enterrados en el anonimato, tendría que haber alguien que sirva para algo, ¿Verdad?

Muy bien. Habían recorrido por lo menos una docena de bares como unas diez veces cada uno. Y NADA.

Según Murdoc, todos eran unas retrasados que no podrían tocar ni el culo de una ramera en un prostíbulo. Russel no queria ser tan rudo al juzgar, pero en cierto sentido, si eran un asco. 2D disfrutaba ir a los bares porque podía comer todo el helado que quisiera.

Lo que sea.

Un dia de luna llena, los tres integrantes de Gorillaz salían de un bar luego de haber escuchado la muestra de asquerosidad mas grande de la historia.

-Yo digo que tendriamos que hacer una junta de firmas para que una de estas noches alguien arroje una bomba y mueran todos los músicos y las bandas mediocres de ese lugar.- Comentaba Murdoc mientras seguía caminando.

-Viejo, no seas tan cruel. Todos fuimos asquerosos cuando empezamos con esto de la música.- Russel admitía que la mayoria apestaban.

-Fue divertido cuando aquel tonto olvido la letra de la canción, jajaja.- 2D aún reía al recordarlo.

-No presumas tanto, face- ache. Te ha pasado muchas veces.-

-Ah… es verdad.-

-Ya no importa, Muds, D. Mañana buscaremos otro lugar y…-

-YA ESTOY HARTO DE BUSCAR. TODOS LOS LUGARES DE AQUÍ SON UNA MUGRE. Ya se, esta idea es mucho mejor. Abandonaremos el pais, despues robamos un banco con mascaras de Hitler, y luego de eso…-

-Murdoc. Antes de concluyas tu idea sin sentido, ¿a dónde estamos yendo?- Pregunta Russel, y detiene su caminar. Murdoc se detiene y observa su alrededor. 2D observa hacia todos lados y larga un bufido de admiracion ante el tétrico lugar en donde se habían metido por estar hablando distraidos.

-Parece… uno de esos barrios de mala muerte que aparecen en las peliculas. Tenebroso y genial.- Sonrie hacia sus compañeros.

-Em. Mejor nos vamos de aquí, Muds.- Russel retrocede intimidado, ya que se queria ir. Pero Murdoc observa un peculiar cartel pegado en la pared, que estaba a unos metros de ahí. Se acerca curioso y arquea una ceja.

-Mm, "Silent Bar" ¿Fuimos a ese alguna vez?-

-No que yo sepa. Nunca llegamos tan lejos a estas profundidades de la ciudad.- Opina 2D, y lleva un dedo a su labio.

-Igualmente no es buena idea, según el cartel la direccion es al fondo de ese callejón, a la izquierda. Y este barrio no parece seguro.- Lo secunda Russel.

-Olvida el sentido moral, ¿No ves lo que dice? Hay un recital a las dos pm. Podemos llegar a tiempo y…-

-Wowowo. Deten tu caballo, satanista. ¿Qué parte de que este es un lugar de mala muerte y que es inseguro no entiendes? Si nos reconocen como celebridades podrían secuestrarnos, robarnos, violarnos…-

-No tengas miedo, amigo Russ. Yo te protegeré. Jajajaja.- Murdoc no se perdería esa oportunidad, se adelanta y sigue la direccion del letrero. Russel estampa su mano en su cara, frustrado, y lo sigue resignado. 2D coloca una mano en su hombro, y le sonrie.

-No parece una idea tan mala, Russ. Confiemos un poco en Muds.-

-¿Confiar en él? Dioss. Que bajo hemos caido.- Ambos lo siguen. Murdoc tenia un buen presentimiento. La procedencia de los tres miembros de Gorillaz era extraña, habia accidentes, maltratos e historias sobre naturales de por medio. Y ese barrio horrible, sucio, lleno de ratas y maltratado podría ser el lugar de procedencia del cuarto miembro. Ya nada le sorprendía, todo era tan normal.

-Este es el bar. Mmmm. ¿Huelen eso? Huele a gloria, viejos.- Admira el bar que se caia a pedazos el lider de la banda. 2D arquea una ceja, y mira con desconfianza el lugar. Era un asco.

-No me da confianza. Esta sucio y se cae a pedacitos.- Menciona rascandose la cabeza.

-¿De verdad vamos a entrar?- Russel alza su mano para ser escuchado por todos.

-Si, obviamente. Ya vinimos hasta aquí y fue un largo viaje.-

-Fueron dos calles ¬¬.-

-Ayy, Russ. ¿Vas a entrar o vas a seguir quejandote? Vamos, vamos, no tengo todo el dia.- Murdoc toma la delantera, abre la puerta del bar e ingresa. 2D y Russel lo siguen.

Ven una mesa de cuatro desocupada a lo lejos, y van a sentarse. Desgraciadamente esa mesa estaba casi detrás de todo, el escenario estaba mucho mas adelante. Ademas habia mucha gente de pie, ansiosa porque comience el show, cerca del escenario.

-Hay bastante gente.- Russel observa su alrededor. En ese momento llega el mesero. Bue, si a eso se le puede llamar "mesero".

-Solo se sirve alcohol, asi que pidan rapido, señores.- Les dice algo cansado y fastidiado ese tipo.

-Este lugar te va a gustar, Muds. Como sea, quiero un vaso de vodka.- Pide Russel sin mucho interes.

-Bueno, si solo se sirve alcohol. Quiero una cerveza en lata.- Le sigue el peliazul.

-Y yo una botella de tequila. Mas vale que sea de calidad o sino ninguno de nosotros pagaremos, ¿Entendido, cantinero de segunda?- Amenaza Murdoc con rostro serio. El cantinero gruñe, anota los pedidos y se retira. Cuando las bebidas llegan, los tres dan un buen sorbo.

-Mm. No leí bien lo que decía el cartel, ¿qué sera esto precisamente?-

-Ni siquiera ese cartel especificaba bien, D. Por lo que se ve, será una especie de recital. Y el que sea que cante es bastante famoso.-

-Ahora que lo dices, Russ, es cierto. Lo que me llamó la atención de ese cochino cartel era lo que decia en purpura.-

-Lindo color, Muds.-

-Al diablo con el color, Stu ¬¬. Decia algo de "No presenciarán un espectaculo como este en sus putas vidas"-

-¿No te llamó la atencion… no se, LA CRUZ SATANISTA en color rojo?- Russ vuelve a tomar un sorbo de la bebida luego de la pregunta.

-Ahh, si, tambien eso. Era bonita.- Responde encogiendose de hombros. Prende un cigarrillo y se apodera del cenicero con su mano libre.

-¡Ahh! ¡Ahí empieza! ¡Ahí empieza!- 2D se pone de pie, colocando sus dos manos sobre la mesa, y mirando a lo lejos. Emocionado como un niño pequeño.

-Ya sientante, tarado. Esto no es una jodida excursion.- Murdoc lo toma del cuello y lo baja de golpe. La gente comienza a aplaudir y a gritar emocionada.

Una chica sale a dar la cara en el medio del escenario. Se queda en frente del microfono y lo toma con una mano sin sacarlo de su lugar.

-Heyy. ¿Qué onda, viejos? Hace semanas que no vengo. Ya saben, eh, complicaciones con Dupsy.-

Y al escuchar ese nombre, todos estallan a los gritos. Dos hombres salen, uno toma el bajo, otro se sienta en la bateria. Luego de ese comentario, ella toma el teclado que traia otro de esos hombres, y lo acomoda en frente suyo.

-Emm. Bueno… he escuchado que Gorillaz ha estado rondando nuevamente por esta ciudad.- Y todos gritan y comienzan a animar coreando el nombre de Gorillaz.

-Si, no se, buena banda. Tocaré algunas de sus canciones, ¿Esta bien? Sera fácil con Dupsy.- Y todos vuelven a gritar, ahora coreando ese nombre.

-¡Woow! ¡Tendremos la oportunidad de escuchar nuestras propias canciones! ¿No es genial, chicos?- Les pregunta muy entusiasmado 2D a sus amigos.

-Me parece una gran casualidad, será agradable escuchar algunos covers de nosotros.- Russel sonrie satisfecho, sintiendose alagado.

-Baah. Si esa perra ensucia nuestras canciones con su horrible voz, subiremos al escenario y le enseñaremos como rayos se hace, ¿Entendieron?- Murdoc ya iba por la mitad de la botella de tequila.

-Oh no. No quiero cantar hoy, Muds.- Le hace pucherito 2D, suplicante.

-Solo escuchemos, chicos. No hay razon para…- Antes de poder terminar su frase, la musica comienza.

Era _Clint Eastwood_. La introducción comienza con la bateria, los sonidos del bajo y del teclado.

_I ain't happy. I'm Feeling glad._

_I got sunshine. In a bag, I'm useless._

_But not for long, the future. It's coming on._

_I ain't happy. I'm Feeling glad._

_I got sunshine. In a bag, I'm useless._

_But not for long, the future. It's coming on… It's coming on…_

Lo sobrenatural y fuera del pensamiento de cualquiera de los tres miembros de Gorillaz comienza a suceder. Humo rojo comienza a surgir desde esa chica, el humo brillaba de forma tétrica e invadia todo el escenario y sus afueras. Ella comienza a alzar sus brazos a sus costados, sus ojos se tornan rojos luminosos. Todo el escenario era oscuro, lo unico que lo iluminaba era el humo. Su rostro estaba cubierto en penumbras, y sus ojos rojos eran lo unico que se podia ver. Destellaban como si hicieran interferencia, ella pasa a estar en estado de transe.

_It's coming on. It's coming on. IT'S COMING ON._

El Demonio mismo sale del cuerpo de esa chica rara. Era gigantesco, y cuando comienza a reir por estar afuera, empieza a rapear el estribillo de la cancion.

…

Murdoc abre los ojos horrorizado, y escupe todo el maldito tequila en el piso.

-¡MURDOC! ¡DIOS MIO! ¡¿VISTE ESO? ¡¿LOS VISTE? ¡¿LO ESTAS VIENDO?- 2D salta de su asiento, y señala shockeado al demonio que rapeaba la cancion.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO VEO, IDIOTA! ¡ES... ES…! ¡ES SATANAS! ¡ESA MALDITA TIENE AL MISMISMO LUCIFER POSEYENDO SU CUERPO!-

-No, esperen. No creo que sea Lucifer, mmm.- Russel analiza la apariencia de esa entidad, espiritu, aparicion.

-¡Russ! ¡¿No estas sorprendido? ¡Un espiritu posee a esa chica! ¡Y es gigantesco! ¡Y esta rapeando! ¡Y parece ser el diablo! ¡Es tan grande, rojo, y espectral!- Exclama con voz aguda e histerica el vocalista.

-¡Por supuesto que no esta sorprendido, tarado! ¡Él tambien tuvo a muchos espiritus en su cuerpo! ¡Ver esto debe ser mas normal que ver un partido de futbol en television!-

-Ohhhhh. Entiendo.- Razona 2D, y truena sus dedos comprendiendo bien. Murdoc sigue mirando el espectaculo fascinado.

-Muds, no es Satanas. Creo que es un demonio como cualquiera. Aunque sigue siendo algo extraordinario, es decir, Del rapeaba excelentemente porque antes de morir nos gustaba hacerlo y nos dedicabamos a eso. ¿Pero que hay con este demonio? ¿Qué hace en una chica comun y corriente, y ademas haciendo un recital en un bar de mala muerte a estas…?-

-LA QUIERO.- Murdoc se levanta de su asiento y sonrie planeando demasiadas cosas incomprensibles.

-¿Qué? ¿La quieres? ¿Pero no necesitabamos un guitarrista?- Pregunta 2D, y parpadea varias veces.

-Lo se, lo se. ¿Pero que no lo entienden? Esta situacion es muy obvia y comprensible. La chica, el demonio, un recital, ambos cantando. ¿Qué creen que signifique? Les apostaria lo que sea a que no solo debe dominar la guitarra, sino tambien muchos otros instrumentos.-

-¿Piensas que ella hizo una especie de pacto para…?-

-Exacto, Russ. Parecido al pacto que yo hice con el demonio, pero el mio no funcionó en totalidad. Suelen ser unos malditos hijos de puta. Esta zorra tuvo suerte.-

-Pero nada nos asegura que lo que estas diciendo es cierto.- Cuestiona el peliazul extrañado.

-Por eso mismo, Stu. Ni siquiera tengo que decirles que es lo que tenemos que hacer, porque rebalsa en obviedad.- Murdoc camina hacia la salida de ese lugar, Russel y 2D lo siguen apresurados.

-Eh... Murdoc ¬¬. Espero que no sea lo que pienso.-

-Jajaja. Todo saldra bien, Russ. No la lastimaremos.-

* * *

La chica parecia de unos 25 años. Con pelo amarronado casi rojizo. Pelo corto que le llegaba al cuello, vestida con colores algo llamativos y desentonados, y con una bufanda rallada blanco y negro. Unos jeans un poco grandes y enormes zapatos. Paradojicamente llevaba una cruz satanista que cplgaba debajo de la bufanda, a pesar de que se vestia como una chica muy buena.

Sale por la puerta de atrás del bar con dinero en su mano, y se lo guara en un bolsillo. Sin expresion, se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar por ese oscuro callejon. Parecia que todo estaba en orden. Hasta que escucha unos pasos que se acercaban hacia ella. Seguia caminando como si nada, pero al final del callejon distingue en la oscuridad tres personas que se dirigian hacia ella. La chica se detiene y se les queda mirando como una idiota.

Murdoc rie ya que habia miedo en la cara de esa estupida.

-Descuida, linda. No vamos a matarte si es lo que piensas.-

-Ahh. Te pareces a alguien que conozco.- Ella lo señala inocentemente y le sonrie. Murdoc arquea una ceja al escucharla.

-Solo quiero saber, ¿Van a robarme?- Ella hace un gesto de tristeza al saber lo que podria pasar.

-Mira, lamento lo que haremos. Si fuera por mi sería por las buenas.- Comenta Russel con voz arrepentida.

-Ay no, ¿Eso significa que van a violarme entre los tres?- Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y solloza con miedo.

-No no nonononono. ¡No vamos a hacerte daño! ¡Nosotros somos…!- Murdoc le da un puñetazo en la boca a 2D para que se calle, entonces se acerca a una distancia peligrosa de la chica y saca una bolsa.

-No aún, querida. Veremos despues, JAJAJAJA.-

-LÁRGATE, JODIDO HIJO DE PUTA.- Con toda la furia del mundo, le da una patada en las bolas, y lo mira con odio y desprecio.

Murdoc no se la esperaba, ya que hace cinco segundos parecia estar llorando asustada.

-¡MALDITA ZORRA! ¡QUERIA SER SUAVE, AHORA TE MATARE!- Se le tira encima, adolorido por el golpe, y a pesar de sus forsejeos, logra colocarle la bolsa en la cabeza y ahogarla hasta que se desmaye.

* * *

-¡¿EN DONDE MIERDA ESTOY? ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡SAQUENME! ¡MIERDA, MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS! ¡BASTARDOS! ¡CUANDO SALGA LOS MATARE! ¡ARGRHR!- Golpeaba una y otra vez la puerta de la habitacion en la que la habian encerrado.

Russel traga saliva y mira de reojo a 2D, quien temblaba algo asustado porque desde que habia despertado, no dejaba de gritar como una maniatica. Murdoc venia hacia ellos, y les sonrie cruzado de brazos.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué onda con la psicotica poseida? ¿Se despertó?-

-¡AAAHRGHRGRHGRHGRHR! ¡VOY A MATARLOS!- Se escucha ese grito fuera de control que quebraba su voz, y los golpes que se repetian una y otra vez hacia la puerta.

-Si. Me da mucho miedo, Muds.- Confiesa el peliazul, y se da media vuelta para verlo.

-¿Qué hacemos si no se calma? Sabia que no era buena idea secuestrarla a la fuerza.- Opina el afro americano un poco preocupado.

-Facil. La dejamos tres dias sin comida y agua. Luego le hablamos.-

-Pe..pero no podemos hacerle eso a la pobre de… ehh… ¿Cómo se llama?- Pregunta con timidez 2D.

-Eh, No lo se.-

-Mm, yo tampoco.-

Y de pronto, los gritos y los ruidos cesan. Los tres se miran entre si, y sienten confusion absoluta. Se acercan despacito a la puerta y apoyan sus oidos para saber si aun estava viva. Se escuchaban sollozos, debia estar llorando.

-¡Pobrecita! ¡Entremos! ¡Debe tener miedo por que no sabe donde esta! ¡Hagamos algo!- 2D no lo piensa dos veces, y abre la puerta.

-¡Espera, D! ¡Hace tres segundos la maniatica queria matarnos! ¡Quizas sea un truco!-

-Ya deja de ser aguafiestas, Russ. Entremos, y si no tenemos opcion, la golpeamos hasta que vuelva a quedar inconsciente.-

-¿Hablas en serio, Murdoc?- Pero su pregunta queda sin respuesta, ya que ambos habian ingresado a la habitacion. Russel suspira resignado e ingresa tambien. Ella estaba sentada en el piso, y alza la mirada hacia los tres. Comienza a retroceder arrastrandose con muchisimo miedo.

-Oye. Tranquila. No te asustes, todo estará bien :) - 2D le extiende la mano sonriendole para que ya no siga asustada. Pero ella hace una mueca de espanto impresionante y lagrimas caen de sus ojos.

-No, no llores. De verdad no te vamos a hacer nada.- Russel se le acerca preocupado ante su estado.

-U..ustedes.. ¿Qué quieren de mi? ¿Do..donde estoy?- Pregunta nerviosa.

-En los estudios Kong. Supongo que sabes quienes somos.- Responde Murdoc, fumando un cigarrillo sin mucho interes.

-Ahh. Entonces… ¡WAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA!-

Los tres saltan del susto ante su grito repentino, y retroceden impactados.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué demonios…?-

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡GORILLAZ ME SECUESTRO! ¡AAAAAAAHH, ES LO MEJOR QUE ME PUDO HABER PASADO EN LA VIDA!- Se pone de pie y se emociona y alegra como nunca.

-Vaya cambio de actitud.- Russel se tapa los oidos por sus escandalosos gritos.

-¡Y tu, y tu, y tu debes ser 2D! ¡Ahhh! ¡Te admiro tanto! ¡Eres tan lindo!- Se le tira encima de tal forma, que el peliazul cae de espaldas al suelo, y larga un alarido de dolor.

-¡Hey, tu! ¡Ten mas cuidado, es frágil!- Russel se acerca a ambos tratando de imponer orden.

-¡Si se rompe, tu nos comprarás uno nuevo!- Murdoc se acerca y los mira enojado. Pero ella abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a 2D, quien hacia un gran esfuerzo por respirar en el suelo.

Y luego de unos segundos.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero esto me emociona mucho, los admiro tanto, quiero quedarme a vivir con ustedes para SIEMPRE!- Ella se separa y se levanta de un salto. 2D se sienta en el piso, y tose un poco.

-¿D? ¿Estas bien?- Russel se agacha a su altura.

-Si..si.. Es que… ¡Esa loca se me tiró encima T.T!- La señala aun algo adolorido por el golpe.

-Escucha, zorra. ¡Vuelves a tratar de matar a la unica cosa que canta para nosotros y te juro que…!-

-¡WAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA!-

Los tres vuelven a asustarse por su grito lleno de enfasis y vitalidad y saltan de sus lugares.

-¡Y tu eres Murdoc! ¡No puedo creer que estes aquí, en frente mio! ¡YO TE AMO!- Y corre hacia él, estaba dispuesta a tirarse encima suyo, él retrocede con cara de asco. Y antes de que cualquier cosa suceda, ella le da una fuerte y fija patada en las bolas. Otra vez.

-¡AAAAHH! ¡JODIDA INFELIZ, ERES UNA… AHGRHR!- Murdoc cae de rodillas, y se sostiene la entrepierna lleno de dolor.

-Eso fue por haberme ahogado hasta desmayar, maldito estupido.- Ella le sonrie con malicia pura en sus labios, y le hace Fuck You desde arriba.

-¡Y USTEDES!- Russel y 2D retroceden intimidados por su grito otra vez.

-¡MAS LES VALE QUE ME SAQUEN DE AQUÍ, BOLAS DE MIERDA! ¡SINO LO HACEN, LES INCENDIARÉ ESTE JODIDO CHIQUERO!- Exclama fuera de control, e invadida por la furia.

-¿Q..que? Pe..pero hace unos segundos… dijiste que... Que querias quedarte... Y…-

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, RETRASADO MENTAL! ¡YO ME LARGO!- Contesta violentamente a 2D, y sale de la habitacion con pasos firmes.

-¿Cuál… cual es su problema? ¡¿No estaba feliz hace un rato? ¡¿No dijo que nos admiraba? ¡¿Por qué ahora nos odia y nos amenaza?- Russel se levanta indignado, y no entiende la situacion que acababa de pasar.

-¡NO LO SE! ¡PERO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE SE VAYA! ¡TOCARÁ PARA NOSOTROS AUNQUE NO LO QUIERA! ¡ES POR ORGULLO!- Murdoc se levanta algo adolorido aun, y sale por la puerta mas enojado que nunca.

-¡Vamos a seguirlo! ¡Hay que atraparla!- Sale corriendo tras el satanista, y Russel lo sigue.


	4. I'm useless but not for long Dupsy

_Hi! Subo el siguiente capitulo, bastante rapido jaja. Me alentaron los reviews que me dejaron ^^, muchas gracias de verdad a: **Utau Hoshina, noodle5522, KaamDee. **Recien empieza esta historia eh, asi que ahí va, con toda la onda._

* * *

-¡Dupsy! ¡DUPSY! ¡SAL Y SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! ¡NO SE COMO LLEGUÉ Y QUIERO IRME! ¡DUPSY!- Gritaba ella con voz suplicante mientras que caminaba por los estudios Kong. Se harta de gritar, y se sienta en un sofa que había en ese corredor.

-Que chiquero, es como si… no se, nadie hubiera vivido aquí hace como por lo menos cinco años.-

-Acertaste.-

-¡WAAAAAAAAAA!- Ella salta del asiento y cae al piso, horrorizada. Los tres chicos estaban a un par de metros de ella, y no se le acercan por si las dudas. Russel es el primero en avanzar muy despacio.

-Tranquila, tranquila, ni siquiera vamos a tocarte. Se que estas confundida y aturdida, y se que estas algo enojada porque te trajimos aquí a la fuerza, pero te explicaremos bien porque lo hicimos. No es necesaria la violencia.-

-¿Vi..violencia? ¿Us..ustedes quieren golpearme?- Ella comienza a retroceder con miedo otra vez, temblando.

-NO. Claro que no. No vamos a hacerte daño. Queremos hablarte, decimos lo de la violencia por la patada que le encajaste a Muds hace unos segundos.- Explica 2D, tratando de acercarse igual de lento.

-A..ah. Yo.. Lo siento… lo siento, Murdoc. Señor Niccals, ehh... No se como deberia…-

-YA CÁLLATE ¬¬. Mira, dejaré pasar eso si nos escuchas y no vuelves a gritar como una psicópata.- Le contesta Murdoc de muy mala gana. Ella se levanta y les sonrie con buenas intenciones.

-Descuiden, no volvera a pasar n.n. Me alegra conocerlos, Gorillaz. Veran, no soy tan fanática de ustedes. Amo sus canciones mas conocidas y eso. Soy cantante, y he ensayado muchos de sus singles. Tienen grandes temas.-

-Me alegra que estes mucho mas tranquila y que podamos hablar como personas civiliza…-

-¡AAAAAAAAAHH! ¡Y TU ERES RUSSEL HOBBS! ¡MALDITA SEA, NO HAY NADIE QUE TOQUE LA BATERIA MEJOR QUE TU!-

Los tres retroceden, y ella corre y se le tira encima al baterista, quien cae de lleno al piso.

-¡No hagas eso! ¡Dijiste que no volverías a asustarnos con tus gritos!- 2D la toma de un brazo para sacarsela de encima a Russel. Él gruñe adolorido desde el piso.

-¡Es que ustedes son famosos! ¡Y tenerlos en frente mio es demasiado genial! ¡Waaa n.n!-

-¡ESCUCHAME, MALDITA DEMENTE! ¡NO QUISE SER VIOLENTO HASTA AHORA PORQUE PARECIAS BASTANTE DESORIENTADA! ¡PERO EN VISTO QUE CASI NOS MATAS TRES VECES SEGUIDAS, YA NO TENDRE CONSIDERACION!- Murdoc corre al peliazul con su mano, toma por ambos brazos a la chica y la arroja al suelo violentamente, a un costado a lo lejos.

-¡Ay no! ¡Ya la mataste, Muds!- 2D se lleva los dedos a la boca y comienza a comerse las uñas.

-Gracias por salvarme de esa, viejo.- Russel se sienta en el suelo, y se sostiene la cabeza con una mano. Pero la chica se levanta le sonrie al satanista, camina con mucha firmeza hacia él, se queda de frente a su rostro y lo observa a los ojos.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Golpearme? JAJAJAJAJA.- Se burla él con un tono de desprecio facil de reconocer.

-Los dos nos hundiremos en el infierno, ¿Ah, satanista?- Ella le sonrie de forma asquerosa, baja su mano e incrusta sus dedos en "esa zona" tan sensible. Murdoc abre los ojos atonito, y luego su mirada se llena de incertidumbre. Le toma la mano y la aparta bruscamente.

-Oyee, te pasas de atrevida.-

Ella le sonrie con inocencia fingida, a lo que Murdoc rie un poco y se acerca a su cuerpo, queriendo jugar un poco tambien.

-Te dejare ser atrevido tambien, toca lo que desees.-

-Tus deseos son ordenes, muñeca.- Y cuando saca su lengua larga con una gran sonrisa, y acerca su mano a un lugar prohibido…

Ella lanza una carcajada siniestra y le da un rodillazo en el estomago. Murdoc hace un gesto de WTF y cae de rodillas al suelo, sin aire.

-¡CONDENADA ARPÍA! ¡¿CÓMO FUISTE CAPAS DE ATREVERTE A… A…?-

-¿Engañarte? Lo siento, Murdoc. Eh... Señor Murdoc. Baah, lo que sea, tu entiendes.- Ella comienza a caminar dejandolo de largo, pero en ese momento, Russel se le tira encima y ambos caen al suelo.

-¡OIGAN! ¡¿QUÉ HACEN? ¡SUELTENME!-

-¡2D! ¡Ahora!- Exclama el baterista sosteniendo a la chica. El cantante se apresura, se aproxima a ella, y comienza a amarrarla con unas fuertes cuerdas.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué no hicieron eso antes de que esa puta me golpee?- Les grita Murdoc fuera de control a sus dos compañeros.

-Porque era necesaria una buena distraccion.- Russel se pone de pie, se limpia las manos, y observa a la chica tirada en el piso, amarrada de pies a cabeza. Forcejeaba y gruñía para escapar.

-Bien hecho, D.-

-Gracias Russ.-

-Si, si, si. Ahora llevemosla a su habitacion, y vamos a interrogarla.- Murdoc toma la delantera muy enojado.

-¿Interrogarla? Pero ella no es una prisionera.-

-Por ahora si, 2D. Mejor le hacemos caso. Tenemos muchas cosas que preguntarle.-

* * *

-¡DE ACUERDO! ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS GORILLAZ! ¡NO ES NECESARIO QUE TE DIGAMOS NUESTROS MALDITOS NOMBRES! Asi que, antes que nada, di tu jodido nombre, zorra.- Murdoc la señala seriamente. Ella estaba sentada en una silla, todavia amarrada a la fuerza. Traga saliva y decide acceder.

-Mi nombre es Sharon.-

-Ayyy que bonito nombre.- 2D le sonrie al escucharla.

-No te desconcentres, D ¬¬U. Bueno, queremos saber si quieres unirte a nosotros, a Gorillaz. Si sigues nuestros discos aunque sea, sabras que ya no contamos con una guitarrista fija.- Comienza a explicar Russel de forma calmada y pausada.

-Ahh. Si, lo se. Noodle esta desaparecida o muerta. Yo… lo siento mucho por eso.- Ella baja la mirada llena de tristeza.

-Pobre… no creo que sea capas de algo violento ahora, chicos. ¿Y si la liberamos?-

-¡OLVIDALO, TARADO! ¡NO VOLVEREMOS A CAER EN ESA ESTUPIDA TRAMPA!- Exclama Murdoc señalando furioso a 2D, quien se asusta y lo mira intimidado.

-Tiene razon. Quiere que la liberemos, por eso se porta bien. No caigas en el juego.- Russel le da la razon al satanista.

-Ahh, sobre eso… lo lamento de verdad u.u. Miren, puedo tocar la guitarra con ustedes, no tengo ningun problema… pero antes, creo que deberian saber… una cosa importante.-

-Ya lo sabemos. Te vimos en tu ultimo recital, estas poseida por un demonio. ¿Cierto?- Russel le sonrie con mucha comprension. Ella se sorprende al escucharlo.

-¿Lo saben y aun asi me quieren? Gracias. Siempre fuiste el que mejor me caía de la banda, Russ. Compartiamos eso en comun.- Le sonrie de forma amigable.

-No te preocupes, ninguno de nosotros puede decirte algo al respecto. No somos precisamente normales, jajaja.-

-¡Me alegra que hayas aceptado ser nuestra guitarrista! ¡Ahora podremos dar recitales en vivo!- 2D se siente muy feliz, y observa entusiasmado a Murdoc. El satanista se acerca a la chica, y se cruza de brazos, la mira con desprecio.

-Escucha, perra. No solo nos servirías para la guitarra. El demonio que tienes en tu cuerpo sabe rapear excelentemente. Nos serviria en muchas de nuestras canciones. ¿Puedes educarlo para que cante o algo asi?-

-¡Si! Es decir, Dupsy se sabe todas las partes raperas de sus canciones. Por eso no hay problema. Tengo que advertirles otra cosa tambien. Veran, aunque no lo crean tengo pequeños problemas de cambios de personalidad.-

2D chasquea sus dedos entendiendo.

-Con razon al principio llorabas asustada.-

-Y luego estallabas de la felicidad.- Sigue Russel, frustrado y comprendiendo.

-Y al final te volvias una psicopata violenta.- Murdoc lo entiende tambien.

-Si. Pero no sucede siempre, solo cuando siento mucho miedo o estoy rodeada por lo desconocido. Ahora estoy muy tranquila, por eso puedo hablarles normalmente. Pueden desatarme si quieren.-

-Ahhh, claro.- Cuando Russel esta a punto de desatarla, Murdoc se le adelanta y sigue viendo con desconfianza a la chica.

-Primero, quiero que nos digas que mierda hace un demonio poseyendote.-

Sharon se le queda mirando extrañada, y luego le asiente.

-Es facil. Yo hice un pacto con Dupsy. Queria… ser famosa, ser una gran cantante y música. Le ofrecí mi alma a cambio, y me dio la capacidad de tocar cualquier instrumento y cantar. Pero no solo me iré al infierno cuando muera, él jamas me abandonara hasta el dia de mi muerte. Se quedó en mi cuerpo como garantia.- Ella se siente triste al recordarlo todo, y baja la mirada.

-Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. No puedo quitarme esta cruz satanista, ya que Duspy no solo reside en mi cuerpo, sino que tambien en ella.- Los mira desanimada, y suspira.

-Yo no queria que esto pasara. Por su culpa tengo cambios de personalidad, y cuando lo necesito no me ayuda, solo me fastidia la vida. Solo esta ahí cuando necesito rapear para las canciones.-

-Lo lamento de verdad.- Ahora si Russel se acerca y la desata.

-Mh. Ya que sabes algunas canciones, empezaremos a ensayar ahora mismo, no hay tiempo que perder.- Murdoc sale de la habitacion.

-Oye, espera Muds. Aun hay muchas cosas que tendriamos que saber de ella.- Trata de detenerlo Russel.

-Si, es cierto. Apenas y nos sabemos su nombre y…- 2D se le acerca al satanista, y él vuelve a darse la vuelta.

-No interesa, es una perdida de tiempo. Tenemos que apurarnos para empezar con los recitales y volver a romper los escenarios con nuestro nuevo disco.-

-Ahh. Da igual, no hay mucho que contar. Ni siquiera recuerdo en donde vivo.- Ella se rasca la cabeza, pensando.

-¿Ah? ¿Y tienes familia?- Pregunta 2D intrigado.

-Mn, creo que no. Bueno, no se. ¿No acabo de decirles que ni siquiera recuerdo en donde vivo?- Le cuestiona con otra pregunta. Russel y 2D se miran entre si, confundidos.

* * *

-¡Wow! ¡Un robot!- Sharon se agacha y pica con un dedo a Cyber Noodle.

-Murdoc, ¿por qué esta tirada en el piso del estudio?- Russel señala a la ojalata, indignado.

-Ah, sobre eso. Aun no la he reparado. Vagancia. La deje aquí, pero supongo que ahora estorba. Face- ache, sacala de aquí, y ponla en tu habitacion o algo.- Murdoc no le toma importancia al asunto, y lo primero que hace es tomar su bajo en aquel estudio.

-Me da… algo de lastima. Es decir, es un androide y no tendria por que, pero…-

-No me da lastima, muchas veces estuvo a punto de dispararme.-

-Pero Russ, eso fue porque eran las ordenes de Murdoc.-

-Nh. Quizas tengas razon.-

-Es mas, sin nos ponemos a pensar, ella nunca tuvo la culpa de nada. solo seguia ordenes.- Termina diciendo 2D, y mira el cuerpo "sin vida" del robot. Russel mira hacia abajo y le da una pequeña patada.

-¿Era el reemplazo de Noodle?- Pregunta Sharon, sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo.

-No. Nunca nadie podria ser su reemplazo.- El peliazul defiende la memoria de la chica.

-Entiendo. Ni siquiera yo, ¿Cierto? Me gustaria que este viva.- Sharon se levanta y los mira sin expresion.

-A todos nos gustaria, quizas… ella…- Russel comienza a hablar, pero…

-Ya dejen de perder el tiempo. Hey, tu, zorra, toma aquella guitarra. Vamos a ver de que eres capas.- Interrumpe Murdoc, y les sonrie sacando su lengua larga y asquerosa. Sharon le asiente, toma la guitarra y se coloca en posicion.

-¿Asi esta bien, Murdoc?- Le pregunta extrañada.

-Si, como sea. Stu, canta, no se, una que tenga mucha guitarra y que el bajo lo complemente a la perfección.- Le pide no siendo para nada exigente.

-Yo... emm... No..no se cual.- Murmura inseguro, porque sabia que Murdoc le gritaria enojado por su respuesta. El satanista arquea una ceja al escucharlo, y choca su palma con su rostro.

-Es patético que ni siquiera recuerdes nuestras canciones, tarado ¬¬.-

-Creo que se cual, ¿Les parece 5/4? Supongo que la recuerdan.- Russel se sienta en la bateria.

-¡Ah! ¡Debo decirles algo! Bueno, ehh, Creo que es importante… yo…-

-Callate, zorra. ¡Russ! ¡Comencemos a tocar!- Le ordena Murdoc. Sharon lo mira enojada por su falta de desconsideracion, y sin querer insistir, comienza a tocar.

Los acordes CASI fuera de tiempo de la chica se hicieron notar, al igual que los del bajo de Murdoc. Poco a poco se escuchaba el golpeteo de los tambores de Hobbs que acompañaban a la canción. D toma aire y empieza a entonar la canción.

-Toca bien, eh.- Murmura el baterista, comenzando a sonreir. Murdoc finaliza la cancion y gruñe insatisfecho.

-Podrias hacerlo mejor si no fuera por tu estupida necesidad de tocar a tiempo una cancion que suena a destiempo, puta.-

-Perdon, es que nunca toque esa, ni siquiera la escuche completa en el CD que me descargué de… internet.-

-¿Ah? ¿No lo compraste original?- Pregunta Murdoc mucho mas molesto e indignado.

-Nop. Nunca tuve demasiado dinero.- Ella se encoge de hombros como si ni siquiera fuera importante.

-Nhh. Vaya problema. Tendrás que aprender muchas de nuestras canciones.- Comenta el baterista llevandose un dedo a la barbilla.

-Aun asi. Si ni siquiera la escuchaste completa… ¿Cómo fue que la supiste tocar?- Pregunta 2D, con ojos muy abiertos.

-No se, eso es cosa de Dupsy, él se encarga ¿Quieren verlo? Ahh, estoy segura de que van a agradarle.- Ella les sonrie de forma amigable.

-¿Puedes hacer que salga? Yo pense que…-

-¡Si! Es decir, no puedo manejarlo, pero sale siempre cuando tengo que cantar una cancion que lo necesite.-

-¡Perfecto! Toquemos Clint Eastwood, ¿qué esperamos?- Propone Murdoc con grandes expectativas.

-No..no se si es buena idea… es un demonio… ¿Qué los demonios no son malos?- Pregunta algo intimidado 2D.

-No es malo, solo un total hijo de puta cuando las personas les caen mal. Yo creo que ustedes van a simpatizarle.- Les asegura con una inocente sonrisa.

-Si tu lo dices… empecemos.- Russel marca el comienzo de la cancion y todos comienzan.

_I ain'y happy. I'm Feeling glad._

_I got sunshine. In a bag, I'm useless._

_But not for long, the future. It's coming on._

_I ain'y happy. I'm Feeling glad._

_I got sunshine. In a bag, I'm useless._

_But not for long, the future. It's coming on… It's coming on…_

-Uuughh.-

Comienza a suceder lo que habia pasado en el escenario. Las luces del estudio hacen corto circuito, y un gran estruendo indica que las lamparas explotan por sobre carga. El humo rojo se muestra y desciende. Sharon baja la cabeza, y deja los ojos bien abiertos, los cuales estaban luminosos de color rojo.

Dupsy se aparece extendiendo sus brazos y riendo macabramente.

-¡Woooo! ¡Esto si que es gloria!- Murdoc seguia tocando, mientras reia al contemplar al gran demonio.

Russel queda boquiabierto al tener tan cerca a esa gran presencia que rapeaba y se movia en frente suyo. Nunca habia presenciado algo asi de cerca, ya que la mayoria de las veces él quedaba inconsciente, en transe en las canciones.

2D se da media vuelta y queda atonito, retrocede admirando a ese demonio y parpadea varias veces mientras rapeaba la cancion.

-¡No dejen de tocar, hagan lo que hagan! ¡Somos los reyes de lo bizarro JAJAJAJA!- Exclama Murdoc, dejandose llevar por la musica y se siente extasiado al tocar el bajo.

-¡Ah! Si, Ehhh_. I ain't happy. I'm Feeling glad._

_I got sunshine. In a bag, I'm useless._

_But not for long, the future. It's coming on._

_I ain'y happy. I'm Feeling glad._

_I got sunshine. In a bag, I'm useless._

_But not for long, the future. It's coming on… It's coming on…-_

2D siente que su cuerpo se estremece, se da media vuelta lentamente. Dupsy le acechaba con una gran sonrisa, y el peliazul grita algo asustado y salta de su lugar. El demonio comienza a cantar, y rie divertido por haber asustado al chico. Y finalmente termina la cancion.


	5. Olvidar el pasado Un gran principio

_Hello! Primero, gracias por sus reviews a: **KaamDee, noodle5522, Utau Hoshina. Gracias, los amo :)**. Segundo, perdón por la horrible edicion del capitulo anterior. Tiene una explicacion logica, lo subi en la compu de mi hermano, la cual tiene una velocidad asquerosa y tarda como media hora en guardar los cambios en FF. Tuve que hacerlo a los pedos, o sea, rapidisimo, porque mis hermanos querian hacer otra cosa a toda costa u.u. No me pude fijar los errores, PERDON. Y lo peor de todo es que no solo tardé como media hora en subirlo, sino que cuando pongo "Vista previa" aparece todo el cap centrado, quien sabe por qué, y la letra de la cancion "Clint Eastwood" a un costado y con algunos renglones centrados O.o. See, WTF. Como sea, ahora estoy en la compu de mi pieza que va super rapido, porque hoy le pude instalar un nuevo windows y le saque el windows Seven porque no es compatible con una reverenda mierda. Buee, porque contaba toda la historia de mi vida JAJAJA. **Una advertencia**, hay lenguaje fuerte en el fic. Y escenas fuertes tambien u.u. Pero bueno, nada que nunca hayan escuchando o... visto (? O hecho jaja. No se hagan los inocentes, es obvio que no se van a traumar al leer algunas cosas fuertes ¬¬. Sin mas preámbulos, porque son como las 4 de la mañana en Argentina, le dejo el quinto cap._

* * *

-Muy bieeeeen. Sharon, te doy tu alma un segundo.- Dupsy saca un habano de quien sabe donde, lo prende y comienza a fumar. Seguia emitiendo humo rojo y algo frio. Los ojos de ella vuelven a la normalidad, Sharon se toma la cabeza y suspira cansada.

-Ahhh. ¡Dupsy! ¡Estare con Gorillaz a partir de ahora! Tendras que rapear sus canciones, ¿No es genial?- Ella le sonrie y se le acerca.

-¿Cómo... Cómo no le tienes miedo? ¡Es gigante!- Exclama 2D sorprendido, y mirando hacia arriba. Era necesario para contemplar a ese gran demonio. Murdoc le da un violento golpe en la nuca al peliazul, y frunce el seño al escucharlo.

-Claro que no le teme, face- ache. Esta en su cuerpo, deben llevarse mejor que una pareja de casados.-

Dupsy larga el humo de su habano, y suspira meditando.

-Mmmm. No lo se. ¿Estas segura, PERRA? Rapeare todo lo que quieras, esta en el contrato. Pero… ESTA BANDA SE HUNDE EN SU MISERIA.-

-¡Oye! ¡No voy a dejar que digas eso de mi mierda de banda!- Exclama Murdoc y lo señala desafiante.

-Lo que digas… MMMMM. Aunque quizas puedan remontar su fama con nuestra ayuda, ¿No es asi, Sharon? ¿Es por eso que quieres ayudarlos?- Pregunta con voz ronca, siniestra y oscura.

-En si, me secuestraron y me obligaron. Pero creo que lo hago porque quiero ayudarlos tambien. Me caen muy bien.- Le asiente ella sin dejar de sonreirle.

-OHH. ESTA BIEN. Amigos interesantes te has conseguido, JAJAJA. Percibo que ese sujeto tiene esencia espiritual. Dime, ¿Posees algun espiritu en tu cuerpo?- Señala a Russel, y sonrie con sus enormes dientes amarillentos. El afro americano se dispone a responder.

-Hace tiempo tenia muchos espiritus residiendo en mi, eran los de mis amigos. Pero me practicaron un exorcismo, ahora mi alma esta sola y purificada. Sin embargo, es normal que tenga esencia espiritual despues de todo eso.-

-Entiendo, entiendo. Debes tener cuidado, luego de un exorcismo, la entrada de tu alma esta abierta para cualquier tipo de espiritu.- Le aonseja con algo de indiferencia. Russel se le queda mirando por segundos, sorprendido por sus palabras.

-¿De verdad? Eso… es muy peligroso.- Mesita en voz alta, el demonio vuelve a largar humo de lo que fumaba y sigue hablando.

-Si, pero solo tienes que estar alerta en lo que haces... Mmm, ¿Y que hay de ti, chico zombie? Has dejado de ser en parte humano. Lindos ojos, jajajaja.-

2D se rasca la cabeza, y lo mira sin expresion en su rostro.

-Em. Mis ojos quedaron asi porque tuve un par de accidentes. Pero ahora estoy muy bien, y sobre lo otro, emmm. No soy un zombie, bueno, eso creo. ¿No soy un zombie verdad, Muds? Ahora que lo pienso mucha gente me dice que lo parezco, ¿por qué sera?-

Murdoc vuelve a darle una bofetada en la nuca, y le saca la lengua en forma de burla.

-Te confunden con un zombie por obvias razones. POR TU HORRIBLE APARIENCIA Y PORQUE CARECES DE CEREBRO.-

-JAJAJAJAJA. Eres un cruel satanista, ¿Tu nombre?- Señala a Murdoc, quien le dirige la mirada y le sonrie lamiendo sus amarillentos dientes.

-Murdoc para servirte, hermano. Espero que no seas un maldito hijo de puta como el resto de tus colegas. Veras, hice un trato con un demonio para que Gorillaz vuelva a la fama con su tercer disco. El maldito no lo cumplió en totalidad y me sigue persiguiendo para "matarme".-

-Oh. Demonio duro. ¿Qué ofreciste a cambio?-

-Mi alma, ya sabes, lo típico.-

-MMM. Es raro que te hayan cagado de esa manera. Yo soy demonio de palabra, chicos. Le he dado todo el talento musical que pude a esta chica, todo lel que siempre quiso, y a cambio resido en su cuerpo y poseo su alma. No soy un bastardo.- Explica cerrando sus ojos y con voz pausada y lenta.

-Algunas veces si, Dupsy. Deberias admitir que no eres demasiado bueno.- Sharon arquea una ceja al escucharlo.

-Silencio, perra. Yo tengo el derecho de hacer lo que quiera contigo, Jajajaj.-

-See, lo olvidaba.- Responde con tono aburrido, y se cruza de brazos.

-¿Entonces colaborarás con nosotros?- Pregunta 2D alzando su mano con curiosidad.

-Si la perra lo desea, asi será . Es lo unico que estoy obligado a hacer. Ahora con su persmiso, nos veremos en alguna otra cancion, Byee, MUAJAJAJJAJA.- Dupsy se alza a una gran altura, y desaparece exparciendose como humo rojo. Todo el lugar se despeja, y algunas luces comienza a prenderse como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Le simpatizaron. Dupsy solo me maltrata a mi. Podremos hacer recitales con él.- Sharon les asiente a todos tranquilamente.

-See, lo que sea. Parece buena onda.- El satanista prende un cigarrillo, y se traga el humo completamente.

-Muy bien, ya que todo esta arreglado y tenemos una nueva integrante, podemos ir a descansar, ¿Cierto? ¡Como antes!- 2D les sonrie a sus amigos. Murdoc se le acerca al peliazul, y este presiente que iba a volver a ser golpeado.

Pero para su sorpresa, le coloca ambas manos en los hombros con mucha fuerza haciendo que se asuste.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razon. Y si te sorprende que no te haya golpeado es porque estoy de MUY BUEN HUMOR. La zorra nos sacará del pequeño abismo en que nos hundimos por la separacion.-

Russ se asombra, y larga un chiflido de admiracion. Sharon no entiende y entonces se le ocurren algunas preguntas. Russel señala con su pulgar de costado a Murdoc y le habla.

-Es raro que no lo golpee. Y es raro que este de buen humor y que no nos grite insultos.- Murmura para no ser escuchado. Murdoc rodea el cuello de 2D con su brazo derecho, y señala el horizonte.

-¡Y como antes, me ire a emborracharme al carpark! ¡Si tengo suerte y DIOS me ama, encontraré alli como es costumbre a mi lindo lindo…!-

-¿Pero que no se habian robado tu winnebago? O se habia perdido… o lo chocaste… o…-

-Por Satan, actualizate Russ. Compre otro hace años -.-…-

-¿AH? Pero si hace años precisamente nosotros no estamos… ¿Y con que dinero?-

-Uffff. ¿Acaso tengo que explicarlo todo? ¡Pues con todo el dinero que gane con el tercer disco!-

-¿Qué QUE? ¡Pero si hace menos de cuatro meses lanzaste el tercer…!-

-¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo!- 2D sonrie ampliamente hacia ambos. Russel hace cara de WTF?, y Murdoc lo mira con el cigarrillo en la boca.

-¡Gastaste tooodo nuestro dinero en tu nuevo winnebago! ¿Cierto n.n?- Pregunta casi halagando la inteligencia egoista de Murdoc.

-¿ESO ES CIERTO? ¡¿Y NOSOTROS QUE?-

El satanista cierra los ojos aturdido al escuchar el reclamo del baterista.

-Ah, siento desilucionarte. Te recuerdo que ustedes dos ERAN MIS PRISIONEROS EN PLASTIC BEACH en esos tiempos.- Explica de mal humor, y entornando sus ojos fastidiado.

-OHHH. ¿Y si en esos momentos estabamos alli… cuando…?-

-No es tan dificil de entender, Stu ¬¬. Lo compré y lo mandé por correo hacia aquí unas semanas antes de volver. Oigan, ¿En donde diablos creen que he dormido hasta ahora? Dios -.-…-

-¿Por correo O.o? Wooow. ¿De verdad entró en una carta? De seguro fue un paquete, cielos, debio ser muy grande…¿Se imaginan un paquete del tamaño de…?-

Murdoc le da golpe a 2D como correctivo, Y Russel suspira desganado al verlos.

-Es una expresion, TARADO. No envie al nuevo winnebago en una jodida carta o paquete.-

-Son geniales…-

Los tres dejan de hablar, y se giran hacia Sharon. Se habian olvidado que ella aun seguia ahí. Ella los miraba fascinada, sin querer interrumpirlos.

-¿Geniales? ¿Nosotros?- Pregunta 2D señalandose a si mismo. Murdoc vuelve a entornar los ojos y vuelve a golpearlo. Él gime adolorido, y cierra sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que nosotros, ¿quién mas sino? No te sorprendas, perra. Viviras con estas magnificencias por el resto de tu vida. Y por cierto, siempre actuamos de forma genial.-

-Ok, Murdoc ¬¬. Deja de golpear a D, fue como la quinta vez en el dia.-

-See, see. Es que hay veces que es imposible evitarlo.-

Sharon rie un poco, y les dedica toda su atencion.

-Noo, es decir… sus personalidades son como me las imaginé. De verdad son geniales, y me parece increible que seré parte de ustedes. Sera dificil encajar, pero que rayos. Dare lo mejor, y hare todo lo que pueda.-

-Me alegra que le pongas enfasis, zorra. Ahora, alguno de mis subditos te enviará a tu nueva habitacion. Ahh, por cierto, no limpiamos este lugar hace años. Y no pretendas que seremos tu servicio de limpieza, eres mujer asi que tu dejarás este chiquero tan higiénicamente apto que podremos beber whisky de los retretes. ¿Entendido?-

-No se si quedara asi, pero lo intentare, Murdoc.- Ella le asiente con seguridad. Murdoc le sonrie maliciosamente muy satisfecho.

-Ehh, no creo que esa sea la mejor manera de tratar a la nueva…-

-¡YOOO ME VOY A MI NUEVO, MEJORADO, APESTOSO, Y ASQUEROSO WINNEBAGO! ¡DORMIRE HASTA MORIR, ME DESPIERTAN MAÑANA PARA EL DESAYUNO! ¡Y MAS VALE QUE COCINEN BUENA CARNE DE CERDO! ¡HASTA NUNCA!- Murdoc se retira del estudio gritando de forma escandalosa, y Russel mira desconfiado al satanista.

-Wow. No sabia que ustedes dos eran sus esclavos personales. Como sea, ¿dónde voy a dormir?- Pregunta Sharon intrigada.

-No somos sus esclavos ¬¬. Ignoralo, tu tampoco serás su esclava. Y no permitas que te llame zorra, Dios. ¿Quién diablos se cree?- El afro americano sigue a las corridas al satanista.

-¡Heyy! ¡Muds! ¡Aun debemos hablar sobre nuestras ganancias, las cuales TU gastaste en algo totalmente innecesario!- A lo lejos de esos pasillos se escucha el cruce de opiniones de ambos, tipico.

-¿Me llevas a mi habitacion, Stu- Pot?- Sharon le sonrie tiernamente, a lo que 2D la mira de costado, extrañado.

-Emm. ¡Ah! ¡Claro que si! En realidad… no se en donde tendrias que dormir. Solo se me ocurre…- El peliazul piensa unos segundos, y medita. Luego pasa a mirar de frente a Sharon.

-¿Por qué me llamaste Stu- Pot?-

-Porque suena tierno. Te admiro tanto, ¡AAAAhh! ¡Estar con ustedes es tan genial!-

-Ohh. Entiendo. Igual habias dicho que no eras tan fanatica nuestra.-

-Sip, lo se. Pero he visto sus recitales y he averiguado mucho sobre ustedes. Son mejores de lo que pense. En especial el hijo de puta de Murdoc.-

-E..eso… ¿Fue un halago o un insulto?-

-Tomalo como quieras. Es tan odioso, y me trata de forma asquerosa n.n. Es identico a como pense que seria. Tambien tu, 2D. En realidad pareces mas inteligente de lo que creia, y Russ es el unico que puede mantener un equilibrio de cordura. Hacen un gran equipo entre los tres.-

-Wow. Nunca lo habia pensando de esa forma.- 2D se lleva un dedo al labio, por las palabras de la chica.

-¡Ah! ¡Perdon! ¿Decias sobre mi habitacion?-

-Ohh, sisisisisi. No quise distrarme, lo siento… emm, yo pensaba que la unica habitacion que podrias usar… es… solo sigueme.- El cantante sale de la habitacion, y ella lo sigue mirando todo su alrededor y apreciandolo.

-Por cierto. No te enojes si Dupsy es algo malo, de verdad me sentiré apenada cuando cause problemas.- Ella se coloca a su costado mientras caminan.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Fue bastante amable. No creo que haya problemas con él. Es decir, de verdad pense que nos haria algo malo, los demonios son malitos. Pero Dupsy parece diferente. Me gusta su nombre, es gracioso, jejeje.- Comenta 2D al recordarlo.

-Si, tiene un nombre mas feo. Por eso le puse Dupsy. Lo digo porque al principio parece amable y simpatico. Luego supongo que nos fastidiara la vida sin lugar a dudas.-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Ajam. No se como reaccionará si me quedo por demasiado tiempo con esta banda, no se que es capas de hacer si se aburre o algo.-

-Sha..Sharon. No digas eso, quizas exageras…-

-No exagero. Dupsy es como Satan, bueno, no tan malo. No vivo en un lugar fijo porque el muy jugueton mata o se aburre de estar en un lugar y entonces hace cosas malas. Es parte de mi estupido pacto. Descuida, cuando me de cuenta que se sale de control, me ire.-

-Espera, espera, espera. Deberiamos decirle a los demas que Dupsy es peligroso, me..me estas asustando…-

-¡Eres tan lindo!- Sharon se le arroja encima y le da un abrazo, 2D abre los ojos sorprendido y parpadea varias veces.

-¿Qué..que haces? Debemos decirles a los demas…-

-Es que eres tierno e idiota a la vez. Ya te dije que cuando las cosas se salgan de control, me ire.-

Él se separa y la mira arqueando una ceja.

-Eso no es lo que queremos, ¿Sabes? Muds se intereso en ti porque eres alguien fuera de lo comun, nosotros estamos en su banda por eso tambien. Por eso se negará a que te vayas, cuando suceda algo malo con Dupsy, se lo diremos y lo solucionaremos juntos.-

Y entonces ella se queda parada en su lugar, 2D se detiene y gira para verla. Ambos se miran y se quedan en silencio. El peliazul comienza a sentirse incomodo por su silencio, le toma un brazo y la agita.

-Oye, Sha..Sharon. Lo siento si dije algo malo, ¿qué... En que estas…?-

-¿Qué… que fue lo que dijiste?- Pregunta mirandolo a los ojos, sorprendida.

-Dije que lo siento si dije algo que te ofendió. Bueno, al decir eso de que Murdoc te eligió por ser un fenomeno. Es normal que te hayas enojado. Ehh, yo…¡Ay no! ¡No quise decir eso! Yo... Yo no soy quien para juzgarte, ni siquiera soy normal. ¿Quién es normal en estos dias? Tu no eres un fenomeno, sabes a lo que me refiero, no quise decir que…-

-No, no, NO. Lo otro, lo que dijiste al final.- Lo corrige ante sus torpes palabras. 2D se queda en silencio, y piensa un segundo para recordar lo que habia dicho.

-¡AH! ¡Si! Que si sucede algo malo con Dupsy, hablaremos con Muds y solucionaremos los problemas juntos. Por algo te incluimos en la banda, para que estes con nosotros… no se si para siempre, porque, ¿quién rayos puede saber lo que pasará en el futuro? Pero bien, por mucho mucho tiempo. Antes nos peleamos con Muds por el tema de Noodle, ya sabes, nosotros la queriamos mucho, y aun tengo la esperanza de que este viva. Aunque nunca les dije eso a los chicos. Es un tema delicado. ¿Pero lo ves? Antes eramos como una familia, y ahora contigo, me siento feliz ya que tal vez las cosas no sean tal cual como antes, pero podemos empezar a convivir como una familia otra vez, yo creo que eres nuestra amiga n.n, por eso te apoyaremos en las buenas y en las…-

Pero el despistado cantante mira a los ojos a la chica, y deja de hablar. Para por un segundo. Sharon lo miraba lleno de tristeza, y entonces derrama dolorosas lagrimas.

-¿Sha..Sharon…?- Pregunta muy dudoso y algo preocupado.

-¿Volvi… a decir algo malo? ¡Lo.. Lo siento! ¡No llores! Yo… yo…-

Ella lo abraza y llora desconsoladamente, sollozando destruida.

2D no lo entiende. Y por mas que pensaba y pensaba no comprendia que sucedia. Solo se pregunta y trata de recordar si habia dicho algo muy horrible, lo suficiente como para hacerla llorar de esa manera. NO HABIA DICHO ALGO HIRIENTE O ESTUPIDO, por lo menos eso recordaba.

¿Qué tenia de malo decirle que ella era ahora la nueva miembro, y que ahora era parte de una banda de amigos que luego de haber atravesado un largo periodo de separacion se había vuelto a reunir? ¿En donde estaba la ofensa al mencionar que antes eran como una familia, y como ella era parte ahora la cuidarian y tratarian de solucionar los problemas juntos… como… una familia unida… una familia que tal vez ella nunca tuvo… o que quizas tuvo que abandonar… desde el oscuro dia en el que hizo el pacto con Dupsy… para no lastimar a sus seres queridos… y para que tambien no causara problemas y no lastimara a nadie? ¿Por qué llorar de esa forma… solo por saber… que por fin luego de tantos rechazos… de vagar infinitamente sola con la carga del pacto… y de saber que se iria al infierno… ella tendria unos compañeros que tratarian de apoyarla y que no la abandonarian?

2D entiende y se siente un perfecto idiota, a pesar de haber razonado mas rapido que muchas otras veces.

-Lo siento. Yo… perdoname.- Se vuelve a disculpar y le corresponde el abrazo, mientras ella seguia llorando.


	6. I want a situation, but don't wanna stop

_Hello again (?) Gracias por sus reviews a:** noodle5522, Utau Hoshina. Graaaaaaaaaaaacias:)**. Bien, nada que decir hoy, fue un lindo dia. Jajaja. Me la pase escribiendo en mi blog, sali con mis amigas, y basicamente no hice nada productivo en estas 24 horas :D. Bue, soy feliz asi ¬¬, que quieren que le haga. Aqui les va el proximo calitulo :)_

* * *

-¡El desayuno esta servido!- Russel habia cocinado de muy buen humor, era la primera vez que estaba asi desde hace tiempo. Quizas las cosas empezarian a mejorar, eso era lo que pensaba. Murdoc da un portazo a la entrada del comedor. Obviamente estaba en ropa interior y nada mas. Se rasca sus partes y bosteza con mucho sueño.

-Mmmmm. Huele bien. Si face- ache no viene en los proximos tres minutos, me comeré su parte.- Decide tranquilamente en voz alta, toma una silla y la corre violentamente. Toma asiento y comienza a deborar el desayuno con la boca abierta. Russel toma asiento a su costado, y comienza a beber algo de café.

-Viejo, no seas asi. Le haz estado robando el desayuno las ultimas tres semanas. Un dia desaparecerá, y tu seras el culpable.-

-Arhgr. Hay veces que te pareces a mi jodida y pútrida abuela, Russ. Eres tan aguafiestas.-

-No es cierto.-

-Que si.-

-Que no.-

-Que si.-

-Que no.-

-Que si.-

-Que no.-

-¡TE DIGO QUE SI!-

-¡Y YO TE DIGO QUE NO!-

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tann…?-

-¡Buenos dias, chicos n.n!- 2D abre la puerta con una calida sonrisa, entra dando pasos largos y se sienta en frente de Murdoc.

-Ayyy. ¡No cocinaste carne para mi! Eres tan considerado como siempre, Russ.-

-Em. Si. Gracias D. Como decia, Muds, vete al diablo.-

-Tu vete al diablo.-

-No, tu.-

-No, tu.-

-No, tu.-

-No, tu.-

-¡NOO, TU!-

-¡AYY solo callate!-

-¿Saben donde esta Sharon?- 2D masticaba unas galletas, y luego de preguntar bebe un sorbo de café. Entonces ellos dejan de discutir y se quedan callados por un segundo.

-¿Quién es Sharon?-

-Muds, la chica que secuestramos para que toque la guitarra ¬¬.-

-Y que esta poseida por un demonio llamado Dupsy.-

-Ahhhhhhh. "Esa" Sharon. Da igual, que la zorra no desayune, mas para nosotros.-

-¿Por qué la tratas asi? No te hizo nada malo.- Le dice el peliazul algo preocupado. Murdoc toma una cuchara, la embarra en mermelada y se la arroja a 2D a la cara, como una catapulta.

-Oye, eso cuesta dinero.- Le reclama Russel al instante.

-Por si no lo viste, esa ZORRA me dio una patada en las bolas, y AHÍ DUELE, y mucho. Es peor si las tienes del tamaño que yo las tengo, ¿Pero para que decirtelo a ti, Stuart? Tu no debes sentir ningun tipo de dolor si te hicieran lo mismo, las tienes de tamaño microscopico.-

-Pe...pero... Yo…-

-¡NADA DE PEROS! Es una ZORRA, y le dire ZORRA todas las veces que quiera. Solo la usamos para poder dar recitales en vivo, y porque su demonio va con nuestro estilo. Al punto, nadie me dira como debo comportarme con la ZORRA, siempre la considerare una ZORRA. ZORRA, ZORRA, ZORRA.- Repite una y otra vez de forma burlona.

-¡Esta bien! ¡ENTENDIMOS! ¡La fastidiaras hasta morir! No me sorprenderia que se enojara y se fuera por tu actitud.- Lo vuelve a reprender Russel.

-Ella ya acordó con nosotros, hay firmas de por medio. Que no me venga con eso de que quiere irse por ser una llorona que no resiste el ritmo de Gorillaz.-

-¿Qué firmas? ¿De que estas hablando?- Cuestiona 2D completamente confundido. Murdoc toma el frasco de mermelada y se lo arroja en la cabeza al chico, quien se queja adolorido.

-¡Murdoc! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-

-Lo que sea. No te metas cuando los adultos estamos hablando, Stu ¬¬. Y tu, Russ. Ehh, ¿De que hablabamos?-

-¡De tu comportamiento con Sharon!- Le reclama el afro americano, cansado.

-Ah si, eso. Es tan increiblemente fea. Se los digo yo, un experto. Quizas… tal vez si tan solo tuviera un trasero mas grande, pensaria en ligarmela. Pero naa, olvidenlo. Se metió con mi orgullo, NUNCA JAMÁS podria acostarme con ella. Tendria que estar loco como para…- Y en ese momento, alguien abre la puerta del comedor, y da un par de pasos hacia adelante.

-Mmmm. Se me hizo tarde…- Murmura Sharon, y se rasca los ojos tratando de despabilarse.

Russel le dirige la mirada, y luego mira a 2D.

Pero cuando se da cuenta de que ella estaba totalmente desnuda en frente de los tres, se horroriza, vuelve a mirarla y escupe todo el café que estaba bebiendo. Murdoc abre la boca asombrado y se le queda mirando.

-¡NONONONONONO! ¡NO DEBO VER! ¡SHARON, PONTE ALGO!- 2D se cubre los ojos horriblemente nervioso, y comienza a temblar.

-¿Qué… que… que…?- Russel aun no procesaba la informacion. Pero Murdoc se levanta violentamente y deja escapar una carcajada sucia. Se le acerca con lentos pasos decididos, y se queda a dos centimetros de su cuerpo.

-Bien, linda. Yo estoy en ropa interior, tu desnuda. No tengo que decir mas. ¿En tu cuarto o en el mio?-

-¡MU... MURDOC! ¡POR FAVOR!- Russel se pone de pie, toma lo primero que ve, y se lo arroja a la chica para que se cubra. Sharon sostiene una toalla en sus manos, y luego mira aburrida a Murdoc.

-Ahh. Sobre eso. No pude llegar mas temprano porque no conozco bien este lugar, me costó encontrar el comedor. ¿Cómo iba a saber que…?-

-Shhhh. No digas nada, cariño. Para que no vuelva a pasar, desde ahora en adelante dormiras conmigo y vendremos juntos a desayunar.- Murdoc le saca su larga lengua endemoniada, y le sonrie con seduccion.

-¡¿Qué DICES? ¡Hace unos segundos decias que ella…!-

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, FACE- ACHE!- Gruñe Murdoc para que el idiota se calle.

-Si, escuché algo. Dijiste que era una zorra y que era increiblemente fea.- Sharon no hace gesto de ofensa, y solo cubre su cuerpo con la toalla.

-No te enojes, amor. Eso era antes de verte… con muchos mas detalles… ahora que puedo saber mas sobre ti, y te conozco mejor, ya no opino igual. Lo que dije antes queda en el pasado.-

-¡Po...por Dios! ¡Lo dijiste hace menos de un minuto! ¡Eres un maniatico sexual!- Exclama Russel enojadisimo. 2D asiente muy seguro de aquellas palabras.

-Espera, no vine desnuda porque quise ¬¬. No traje ropa, inteligentes. No recuerdo donde vivo, y solo tengo el dinero que gane en el ultimo recital hace un par de dias. No queria ensuciar la poca ropa que tenia puesta. Por eso me parecio buena idea venir aquí, y luego de desayunar preguntarles si podrian prestarme algo de ropa.-

-Jejejeje. A donde iremos no la necesitaras, descuida.- Murdoc se rasca sus partes sin nada de delicadeza, y vuelve a sonreirle.

-Oh bueno. No me enoja lo que me dijiste Murdoc. Tienes razon.-

-¿Tengo razon?- Pregunta algo confundido y no entendiendo a que se referia.

-Sip. Quizas sea una zorra por lo que hare. Despues de todo, ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?-

-¡ESTO YA NO TIENE SENTIDO!- Exclama 2D fuera de control, Russ no entiende y por mas que rebusca en sus pensamientos no comprende como puede ser que una persona quiera estar con Murdoc.

-Wow. Eres facil. No como la mayoria que finge tener "decencia"- Marca las comillas ironizando con sus dedos.

-Pero al final todas deciden hacerlo conmigo. Muy bien, zorra ¿Vienes?-

Entonces Sharon encaja su mano en las partes de Murdoc y las sujeta. Él abre los ojos atonito, y la mira sorprendido.

-Si n.n. Espero que ME HAGAS LLORAR DE LA AGONIA.- Lo suelta, y sale caminando del comedor. Murdoc, un poco aturdido, mira hacia atrás a ambos de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un auntentico iman sexual.- Se encoge de hombros con una amplia sonrisa, y se retira del comedor para alcanzar a Sharon.

-Que…que acaba de… Mu..Muds… ella… ¡Pero él dijo que…! Y luego… ¿Por qué vino desnu…?-

-Sin palabras, D. Sin palabras.-

* * *

2D jugaba a los videojuegos en la sala, y mueve los controles con mucha agilidad. Mientras tanto, Russel estaba sentado en la mesa de la sala, leyendo el periodico.

-Dispara, dispara, DISPARA.- Murmuraba una y otra vez el peliazul con cara de concentracion absoluta, y se inclina para su derecha con el control en mano. El baterista pasa la pagina, y mira de reojo el juego que estaba en proceso.

-Vamos, solo un poco mas. ¡No es tan dificil!- Seguia diciendo él, y presionando los botones mas rapido. Russ busca en el bolsillo de su pantalon, saca su celular y mira la hora. Pasaban de las 17 pm. Suspira, se levanta y deja el periodico en la mesa. Pasa a quedarse de pie detras del sofa en donde estaba 2D.

-¿A que juegas?-

-Al Resident Evil 5.- Contesta de inmediato, y gruñe molesto. Observa como los zombies morian por los disparos del personaje, y como los sesos volaban por todos lados.

-¿Te ayudo?-

-¡NOO! ¡YO PUEDO!- Grita 2D horrorizado, haciendo que su amigo se asuste de muerte.

-Esta bien, esta bien O.o. Solo es un juego, rayos.- Russ se cruza de brazos y sigue mirando.

-Ahh.. Lo..lo siento Russ… es solo que… me costó tanto llegar al nivel… ¡MALDITO IMBECIL! ¡DISPARA! ¡DISPARA!-

-Wow. Nivel 17. Debiste estar horas y horas.- Murmura Russel y aquea una ceja al observar la television.

-Sip. Estuve toda la noche. No guarde los cambios, lo deje en pausa durante el desayuno. Planeo terminarlo hoy.-

-¿En un dia? Creo que esto si que es lo tuyo. Ya sabes, despues de cantar, supongo.-

Y de pronto, la pantalla se apaga y queda en negro. Ambos se sorprenden, y el primero en horrorizarce es el peliazul.

-¡Waaaaaaaaa!- 2D enloquece y se sostiene la cabeza increiblemente arruinado de su existencia. Murdoc jugaba con el cable de la play station, girandolo con su mano en forma e circulo. Estaba vestido, eso era raro.

-¡Murdoc! ¡Eso fue bastante…!-

Pero el satanista suelta el cable, camina hacia el sofa y se deja caer al costado de 2D, quien aun se acurrucaba en su lugar, deprimiendose. Toma aire y suspira pesadamente, dejando salir todo su cansancio.

-Lo siento, 2D. Esa cosa hacia mucho ruido, por eso la desenchufe. Espero no haber arruinado… algo.- Se disculpa Murdoc con voz algo dormida.

-Fueron horas y horas de jugar T.T. ¡Esto es lo mas horrible que me pasó en la vida!- 2D se sostiene el rostro con las manos, y sigue gimiendo casi al borde de llorar.

-Nh. ¿Y se puede saber por que lo desenchufaste? En todo caso, ¿qué haces aquí?- Pregunta el afro americano y se cruza de brazos mirandolo desde arriba. Murdoc cierra los ojos y sonrie tan relajado que parecia que estaba en el paraiso.

-No lo se, Russ. No lo se. En todo caso, este es mi hogar tambien, asi que tengo todo el derecho del mundo de estar aquí.-

-Ayyy mi juego T.T.-

-Esa no es excusa suficiente ¬¬.-

-Ok, Ok, dejen de interrogarme, son tan pesados. Pero bien, si tanto insisten, les contare con detalles como termine de cogerme a la zorra hace menos de treinta segundos.-

Entonces 2D deja de lloriquear, y mira extrañado a Murdoc. Luego jadea sorprendido, y recuerda todo.

-¿Lo hicieron desde la hora del desayuno? Pasaron muchas horas.-

-Ajam. Acabar luego de un buen sexo de mas de seis horas… mmmm, hace semanas que no lo hago por tanto tiempo. Es una buena zorra.-

-Odio admitirlo, pero quizas sea una buena zorra. Es decir, de once de la mañana hasta casi las seis de la tarde… solo dire algo, WOW.- Russel se asombra tambien.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡Y lo mejor es que no fue como todas las perras que quieren parar porque piensan que es demasiado! ¡O que no quieren seguir por sus ridiculas excusas histericas! No paramos ni por un segundo. De verdad me empieza a agradar Shane.-

-Sharon ¬¬.-

-Lo que sea. Pude hacer todo lo que siempre quise y ella no grito horrorizada, ni lloro, ni se quejo. Es como la mujer que vimos una vez en ese comercial. Solo le falta un boton de apagado, JAJAJAJA.-

-Pobre Sharon…- Murmura 2D tristemente, y baja la mirada. Murdoc lo escucha, abre los ojos y mira al peliazul enojado.

-¿Pobre? ¿Por qué?- Pregunta a la ofensiva.

-Bueno... Es...es que… con todo lo que dices… solo la usaste para tener sexo. Yo creo que las mujeres tienen sentimientos, y que no les agrada que la usen para solamente intimar.- Vuelve a murmurar algo desanimado.

-No se que te sorprende, D. Murdoc lo ha hecho toda su vida -.-… no es una buena persona.-

-Russ tiene razon, face- ache. Es una tigresa descontrolada en la cama. Y sabes que lo volveria a hacer con ella, sino fuera porque tenemos que ensayar en un par de horas. Sino aun estariamos algo ocupados.-

-Aun asi, Muds, ¿No estas preocupado?- Russel arquea una ceja al preguntarle.

-¿Preocupado? ¿Y por que deberia estarlo?-

-No lo se, quizas ella solo queria tener sexo contigo y ahora que ya esta satisfecha se ira y nos dejara. O tal vez no quiere volver a verte en su vida, como la mayoria de las mujeres con las que te acuestas.-

-Pssss. Tonterias. Ella lo disfrutó. Aunque admito que sera mucho mas odiosa, las mujeres siempre son asi luego de tener sexo. Que no me venga con que quiere que seamos "algo". Si trata de atarme a ella, le dire que solo fue un par de horas de diversion, y nada mas, jajajja.-

-Eso es muy cruel.-

-¿Por qué, Stu? Es la verdad. Yo siempre soy honesto.-

2D lo mira preocupado, pero luego suspira, ya que sabia que nunca cambiaria a pesar de lo que le dijeran. Russel les da la espalda, ya que piensa que no valia la pena preocuparse tanto ni darle importancia al habitual comportamiento bizarro de Murdoc. Aunque si le preocupada que Sharon deje la banda luego de eso.

-¡Hola, chicos n.n!- Sharon entra por la puerta de atrás, y camina hacia ellos con la ropa que traia el dia anterior. Russ la saluda con la mano, un poco cansado.

-Que onda, Sharon. Em, la verdad no se que deberia decir…-

-¿Mm? Yo… solo venia a decirles que desperdiciamos todo el dia por mi culpa y por la de Murdoc. Creo que lo mejor que deberiamos hacer es ensayar un poco, ¿No creen?- Les pregunta en general, sin nada de vergüenza. Murdoc y 2D se levantan del sillon. Ambos se le quedan mirando un poco desconcertados.

-Ahh.. Emmm. Si, claro. Bueno, yo tampoco se que... Deberia decir luego de que tu... Y Muds…-

-Descuida, Stu- Pot n.n. No ignoraré lo que pasó. Pero ahora solo quiero ensayar porque Murdoc nos reservo un lugar para tocar en un par de semanas, y no quiero que suceda nada malo en el…-

-¿¡Murdoc nos reservo un lugar para tocar?- Pregunta el peliazul y el baterista atonitos. Y luego pasan a mirar a el satanista muy aturdidos.

-¿Por qué no? Ya estamos completos, y ella solo debe practicar un par de veces. No es para tanto.- Se encoge de hombros sin darle importancia.

-¡Hey, debiste habernos dicho!- Lo señala Russel muy enojado.

-No importa. Ya lo saben. ¿Vamos a ensayar, chicos?- Ella les sonrie con inocencia pura. Pero era imposible no sentir cierta incomodidad luego de saber que ella habia…

-Chicos u.u. ¿No se supone que yo debo estar muriendome de la vergüenza luego de habersela chupado a Murdoc?- Pregunta algo decepcionada por su actitud.

Russel sonrie frustrado, y con un tic nervioso.

-Quizas esa fue demasiada informacion.- Murmura perturbado.

-Emm. Es raro que pregunte esto… pero… ya me asusta que lo tomes de una forma tan simple. ¿No te sientes glorificada? Fueron seis horas de sexo brutal con el gran Murdoc Niccals.- Se señala a si mismo el satanista con una sonrisa confiada y una pose seductora.

-Ya pasó -.-… y no estare recordandolo como si, no se, hubiera perdido mi virginidad contigo. Yo me voy al estudio a practicar, vengan cuando superen el trauma.-

-¿AH? ¿Entonces… no sientes gloria pura?- Vuelve a preguntar Murdoc muy ofendido.

-Oye. Lo dices como si quisieras que fuera tu novia o algo asi -.-… tu mismo dijiste que solo fueron horas de diversion, y ya que les afecta tanto, creo que tal vez lo mejor que deberiamos hacer es ignorarlo y ya. Los espero, adios.- Ella se encoge de hombros despreocupada, se da media vuelta y sale de la sala.

-¿Qué... que acaba de…? ES UNA ZORRA. ¡¿QUIEN QUERRIA SALIR CON ESA PEDAZO DE INFRADOTADA ENFERMA Y POSEIDA? ¡AGRADEZCAN QUE LA NECESITAMOS PARA LA BANDA, PORQUE SINO LA TOMARIA DEL PESCUEZO Y LE ROMPERIA EL CUELLO! ¡Y POR SI SE LO PREGUNTAN, SI! ¡ES PESIMA COGIENDO! ¡UN ASCO!-

-Ca..calmate, Muds.. No estes.. Enojado.. Por..porque te rechazó.-

Russel hace una mueca de disgusto al escuchar las palabras de 2D, quien se habia ganado la paliza de su vida al decir esas palabras con inocencia.

-Ya la cagaste, viejo.-

-¡¿RECHAZARME? ¡¿A MI? ¡VOY A MATARTE!- Murdoc se le tira encima con todas las intenciones de matarlo.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Grita 2D con mucho miedo, y sin poder escapar de esa paliza.


	7. I need a gun to dominate a Bitch

_HOLAAAAAA! Tengo asi como ganas de actualizar, asi que bien, gracias por sus reviews a:** Utau Hoshina, KaamDee. **Como siempre, gracias por su apoyo (Y). Sin mucho que decir o aclarar, aqui va el proximo cap._

* * *

2D lleva sus dedos al teclado y comienza a entonar la melodia de Dirty Harry. La tararea y luego de contar los tiempos, comienza a cantar.

_I need a gun, to keep myself from harm._

_The poor people, are burning in the sun._

_They ain't got a chance, they ain't got a chance._

_I need a gun, cos all I do is dance._

_Cos all I do is DANCE…_

Repasa las teclas con sus dedos, marca el ritmo con su pie y empieza. Russel comienza a aplaudir, Sharon sonrie y aplaude ante la cancion tan increiblemente pegajosa. Murdoc toca tres simples acordes con su bajo y los sigue una y otra vez. Ella se acerca al microfono y comienza a cantar, 2D se acerca al microfono que estaba sujeto al teclado y canta.

_I need a gun, to keep myself from harm._

_ The poor people, are burning in the sun._

_They ain't got a chance, they ain't got a chance._

_I need a gun, cos all I do is dance._

_Cos all I do is DANCE…_

-Lo haces muy bien.- 2D aplaude y ella hace lo mismo y le sonrie disfrutando de la cancion. Russel toca los platillos muy despacio siguiendo el canto de ambos y el teclado, Murdoc luego de escucharlos y de marcar los tres acordes en viceversa, termina rapidamente con un pequeño solo. En la pausa, 2D toca el teclado, toca tonos agudos con cuidado.

De pronto Sharon suelta el microfono, y cae al suelo causando una distorcion del ruido. Dupsy sale del interior de Sharon, mientras que el humo rojo y luminoso los cubria, y luego de estirar sus brazos y gruñir con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa, empieza a rapear la cancion. 2D gira para verlo con curiosidad.

-¡WAA!- Y casi por instinto se cubre la cabeza ya que el demonio se avalanza sobre él, rie de manera muy estruendosa y continua cantando. Russel alza la mirada y se queda con la boca abierta, aun admirando a la gran figura. Murdoc rie como un autentico maniatico, y le saca su larga lengua, disfrutando de ese grandioso momento.

-Nunca dejare de admirar al gran Rojo.- Termina sonriendo Russ, y aplaude ante el ritmo de Dirty Harry. El peliazul se descubre la cabeza de a poco, y gira nuevamente para ver si Dupsy no se le arrojaria encima.

-Esta chica me dara millones, waaa.- Murmura Murdoc emocionado, imaginando todas las cosas que compraria con el dinero de los recitales.

* * *

-¡Realmente fue genial! ¡Cuando las personas vean este gran espectaculo moriran de la impresión!- Russ baja de la bateria y camina hacia sus compañeros. Sharon rie algo apenada.

-No es para tanto, jaja. Aunque si hacemos el recital de esta semana, mucha gente conocera a Dupsy. Y volveran a hacer asquerosamente famosos.- Ella les regala una calida sonrisa al imaginar eso.

-¿Us..ustedes creen que la gente… se muera de la impresión? Quizas por el susto de ver a un demonio… o tal vez…-

Murdoc golpea con su palma la nunca de 2D como correctivo, de nuevo.

-Es una jodida expresion ¬¬. La gente no morira, deben ver cosas peores en sus mediocres vidas. Eso si, estoy seguro de que quedaran fascinados por el nuevo y genial complemento sobrenatural de Gorillaz.- Él termina sonriendo con sus afilados dientes, y lanza una pequeña carcajada macabra.

-Mmm, ya es de noche, mejor vayamos a dormir y mañana practicamos desde mas temprano. Debemos apurarnos si es que vamos a tocar en el concierto que arreglo Murdoc sin avisarnos ¬¬.- Ironiza Russel rodeando los ojos.

-Sip. Es cierto. Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno.- Sharon acomoda la guitarra y la deja en el estudio.

-Ehh... No pudimos preguntarlo antes… porque… em, estuviste ocupada todo el dia con… Muds. Pero bien, yo, ¿Pudiste dormir bien anoche en la habitacion que te dimos?- Pregunta 2D y se acerca a ella con expresion inocente. Murdoc se cruza de brazos y hace un gesto de fastidio, quien sabe por que. Ella gira hacia 2D y le asiente.

-Claro, es una habitacion muy calida. Y el estilo es unico, igual al del video.-

-¿Al del video?- Murmura el baterista extrañado.

-Oye, mmm. ¿Duermes sola?-

2D y Russ giran hacia Murdoc al escuchar su pregunta. Que era mas que obvio que tenia doble sentido. El satanista no deja de mirar a Sharon de forma algo enojada y penetrante a la vez, esperando una respuesta con fastidio.

-Bueno… sabes que si. Tengo sueño. Me gusta dormir sola y creo que siempre sera asi.- Ella lo mira sin expresion, con ojos bien abiertos.

-Ah, see. Lo que sea. Estoy demasiado cansado de todas formas. Yo tambien AMO dormir solo.- Enfatiza Murdoc sin disimular un poco su mal humor. Sharon les vuelve a sonreir como si nada, camina hacia la puerta y sale de ella, cerrando la puerta despacio.

-Wow… no se fue de la banda luego de haber intimado con Muds.- Murmura el afro americano muy pensativo al respecto.

-Es cierto… me debes veinte dolares, Russ.- 2D le sonrie con satisfaccion a su amigo, pero al escuchar esto, Murdoc gruñe furioso y toma el cuello del peliazul a la fuerza.

-¡¿Acaso hicieron una ridicula apuesta?- Pregunta descontrolado, 2D traga saliva intimidado. Pero sin elevar la voz, Russel los separa tranquilamente y pasa a ver al satanista.

-Muy bien, Muds. Se que estas enojado porque Sharon esta haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero te recuerdo que ustedes dos lo arreglaron asi, ¿O acaso no es cierto?-

-¿Qué? ¡A mi no me importa que esa puta este ignorando que cogimos en la tarde! ¡De cualquier forma no me creo esa de que lo este ignorando! ¡Nadie puede olvidar una experiencia religiosa y estallantemente orgásmica en su sano juicio!-

-Pe..pero ustedes lo arreglaron asi. Por lo menos Sharon lo hizo. Dijo que tu le dijiste que solo fueron horas de diversion y que lo mejor era que lo ignoren…-

-POR SUPUESTO QUE SOLO FUERON HORAS DE DIVERSION, FUERON ESO Y NADA MAS. Pero esta bien, que haga lo que se le pegue la regalada gana, no me importa. Yo tambien ignorare que me acoste con una maldita zorra. Me voy a dormir, adios.- Murdoc, con pasos bien marcados y ruidosos, camina hacia la puerta y la cierra con un estruendoso portazo de rabia.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese tipo -.-? Dios, da igual. Hey, D, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Russ se acerca a la puerta para salir, y 2D lo sigue con curiosidad.

-Claro, dime Russ.-

-Tu le diste la habitacion de Noods a Sharon por algo… ¿En particular?-

-Yo…- 2D baja la mirada y recuerda lo que habia sucedido la noche anterior. Recuerda como Sharon lloraba desconsoladamente abrazandolo casi con miedo a perderlo, a perder todo lo que habia conseguido solo en un par de dias y gracias a un secuestro. 2D la aparto luego de corresponderle el abrazo y le sonrió para que se tranquilizara. La guió sin volver a dudar a la habitacion de Noodle, la que hace muchos años antes habia sido la habitacion de Paula Cracker tambien. Y le dijo que no habia problema de que ella se quedara ahí, ya que era una de las habitaciones que habia tenido uso frecuente dentro de todo, a pesar de los años.

Sharon solo aceptó sin saber que era la habitacion de la japonesa, y se encerró sin dudarlo para poder descansar.

-No. Solo pensé que era una buena habitacion para ella. No estaba muy desordenada. Y es la mas femenina dentro de todo, por Noods…- 2D se entristece al recordarla nuevamente, y entonces le dirige la mirada a Russel, muy preocupado.

-¿Crees que... que estuvo mal hacerlo? Yo... De verdad lo dude mucho aunque no lo parezca. Ella… Noods quizas… se hubiera enojado mucho, y lo que menos quiero es que... Es que si en algun momento podemos saber de ella…-

-2D…-

-Si ella esta viva… si algun dia regresa… ella...- Sin poder contenerse mas, un par de lagrimas se escapan de los ojos de 2D, y él se lleva una mano al rostro.

-Ella querra su habitacion… y se... se enojara conmigo por habersela dado a Sharon... Pero de verdad lo siento… es que ayer ella estaba tan mal, y no pensé. No pensé en nada. No quiero que Noods se enoje conmigo... Yo… de verdad lo siento.-

Russel siente tristeza pura al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, mientras que su voz se quebraba a cada instante, y tartamudeaba muy nervioso ante el recuerdo perturbante de la chica. Russel tampoco lo habia dicho, pero sentia que la japonesa estaba viva. Pero lo que menos queria hacer era revivir una esperanza y que luego se marchitara de manera lenta y amarga.

-Lo siento… Russ… lo siento…-

El baterista posa su pesada mano en la cabeza del peliazul y lo acaricia con mucha comprension. Como un buen chico. 2D gime adolorido, se acerca a Russel y lo abraza temblando. Él corresponde, y sonrie amargamente.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, un extraño despertador que repite su sonido particular varias veces, aturde al… bello durmiente. Murdoc abre los ojos y observa hacia ambos lados sin mover la cabeza, solo con los ojos.

-¿Cortez? No bromeen.- Se sienta en su lugar, y se rasca los ojos algo dormido aun. Un pajarraco graznaba de forma constante en su ventana. Murdoc vuelve a abrir los ojos y hace una mueca de sorpresa al reconocer a su lindo pajaro carroñero.

-Rayos… no sabia que los cuervos vivian tanto. ¿Y en donde mierda haz estado todo este tiempo desde que me fui a Plastic Beach… y volví?- El cuervo deja de cantar, y vuela hacia el hombro de Murdoc. Entonces vuelve a graznar.

-Cierto. ¿A quien diablos le importa? Hay costillas de cerdo sobre el retrete. Si tienes hambre, ve y haz lo tuyo. Yo ire a desayunar como un autentico rey. JAJAJAJA.- Murdoc se levanta y estira sus brazos, emitiendo un gran bostezo lleno de pereza. Se rasca sus partes, y camina hacia la puerta de su winnebago. Al salir, se dirige al comedor para desayunar.

…

-Buenos dias, Murdoc.- Sharon se sienta cruzada de brazos sobre la mesa, y le sonrie con normalidad. Él se le queda mirando de manera despectiva por algunos segundos.

-See, em. ¿Dónde esta Russ?-

-Russel fue de compras. No hay nada de nada, y de esa forma no puede cocinar el desayuno.-

-¿Y face- ache?-

-Supongo que duerme. No quise despertarlo.-

Él aparta una silla con violencia, se sienta y la vuelve a arrastrar para acercarse. Estaban frente a frente, y que ella le sonriera como una buena chica le molestaba de muerte. Esa jodida zorra no era una buena chica de ninguna manera, era una bastarda si se trataba de sexo. Y Murdoc nunca reconoceria que era asi, su orgullo no se lo permitia. Ademas, ignorar que tuvo sexo con él solo para no "confundir a los demas y que nadie se sienta incomodo" le parecia un razonamiento demasiado estupido.

-Dios, que idea estupida. ¿Por qué no admites que fue lo mejor que te paso en tu maldita vida?- Murmura lleno de rabia y viendo fijamente los agujeros del mantel de la mesa.

-¿Decias algo?- Pregunta Sharon extrañada al oirlo gruñir. Murdoc levanta la mirada y la mira con cara de pocos amigos.

-No, nada. Si no hay desayuno, me vuelvo a dormir. Despues de todo, ensayaremos a la tarde.- Se levanta, se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar.

-¡Muds! ¡Espera!-

Al oir que es llamado, Murdoc se detiene y sin darse cuenta, comienza a sonreir como un total pervertido. Se gira lentamente con esa sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, linda?- Sabia que nadie se resistiria demasiado ante él.

-Bueno… tengo que hablarte de algo.- Ella se rasca la cabeza fastidiada consigo misma. Él vuelve a tomar asiento y rie un poco.

-Di lo que quieras. Te escucho, zorra.-

-¿Me podrian comprar algo de ropa?- Pregunta con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Murdoc se queda estatico por unos segundos, y luego su mueca se vuelve de normalidad. Es decir, de desprecio, como antes.

-¿Ropa? ¿De donde rayos saliste? ¿De un basurero de indigentes?-

-Ustedes me secuestraron y es normal que no haya traido nada de ropa. Igualmente no se donde deje mis cosas… yo solia cambiar de lugar, vivia en hoteles, habitaciones, y esas cosas.-

-Conclusion. No tienes ropa y por eso andas desnuda por todo el mundo, provocando a la gente y ganando dinero de esa forma.-

-Mmmm. No. Nunca me he prostituido. Lo he pensando, pero creo que valgo un poco mas que eso. Pero bien, ya te di la explicacion de por que no tengo ropa. Necesito que me compren algunas cosas aunque sea.-

El satanista hace un gesto de confusion, y luego pasa a uno de total indignacion. Una idea se le habia ocurrido, buscar pelea al proposito para que ella lo insulte y asi podria mandarla a la mierda y sacarse las todas las ganas de insultarla, aunque sea poder descargarse un poco. Pero por mas que lo intentaba, no podia hacerlo. Sharon no se enojaba con él, le respondia con serenidad. Se pasa una mano por el rostro, frustrado, y suspira.

-¿Y que tu no tienes dinero propio?- Pregunta negando con la cabeza.

-Si, un poco. Pero yo supuse que…-

-¿Sabes? Me importa una mierda lo que hayas supuesto. Aun no haz hecho NADA para nosotros. Cuando hagamos el recital y lo concluyamos con éxito, te daremos ganancias. Seran minimas porque es la primera vez que haces esto, si es que no lo arruinas o nos haces pasar el ridiculo. Con ese dinero podras comprarte lo que se te plazca y hacer lo que quieras. MIENTRAS TANTO, sueña que te prestaremos algo. Las reglas fueron asi desde el principio, adaptate o vete al diablo.-

-Mmm. Esta bien.- Ella baja la mirada un poco dolida, y se entristece.

-Si las reglas son asi, tratare de comprarme algo con lo que tengo aunque no sea mucho.-

Murdoc la escucha, y sigue sin poder creer que no le conteste horriblemente. Y hasta siente lastima por la pobre infeliz, ya que sabia que habia sido demasiado duro al proposito.

-Por cierto, notaras que no vine desnuda otra vez. Creo que fue un error haberlo echo antes. Supongo que ustedes tres, al ser hombres, se sintieron incomodos.-

Esas palabras sacan de sus pensamientos al bajista, y entonces el entorna los ojos, sintiendose harto.

-Lo que digas. Te gusta tentar a la poblacion masculina, ¿Ah? Por eso eres una zorra.-

-Quizas tengas razon. Despues de todo, ¿quién no lo seria luego de todo lo que hicimos por mas de seis horas?-

-¡AJA! ¡LO MENCIONASTE!- Murdoc se levanta y la señala con una enorme sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

-Emm. Si. ¿Quién dijo que no podia hacerlo?- Cuestiona arqueando una ceja.

-¡Tu lo dijiste! ¡Dijiste que debiamos ignorar que cogimos!- Responde a la ofensiva él.

-No, nop. Yo dije que "tal vez" lo mejor que deberiamos hacer es ignorarlo. Nunca dije que debiamos hacerlo con firmeza. Ademas, tu no quieres ignorarlo, ¿Cierto?- Pregunta con tono aburrido, y recostandose entre sus brazos cruzados. Él arquea una ceja con gesto de WTF.

-¿A que mierda te refieres con que no quiero ignorarlo? ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¿ENTIENDES? ¡Estas haciendo un absurdo histeriqueo de mujer, fingiendo que todo es perfecto luego de haber tenido sexo!-

-Yo nunca hice eso ¬¬.-

-¡Lo estas haciendo, ZORRA! ¡¿Crees que me afecta? ¡Lo ignorare si tanto quieres! ¡No me interesa lo que pienses! ¡Solo estas en la banda por ser un fenomeno anormal! ¡Te usamos para tener éxito otra vez!-

-¿No seras tu el que esta haciendo un berrinche por que sugeri que debiamos ignorar que nos acostamos juntos para que precisamente no surjan peleas por este tema?-

-¡¿QUEE? ¡¿YO? ¡DE VERDAD ESTAS LOCA! ¡ERES PEOR QUE TODAS LAS MUJERES CON LAS QUE ME HE ACOSTADO! ¡DEJA DE PENSAR QUE ME IMPORTAS! ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UNA DEL MONTON, NO TIENES NADA DE ESPECIAL! ¡ME DAS TANTO ASCO Y REPULSION Y…!-

Sharon se le tira encima, subiendose a la mesa sin dudarlo y le encaja un beso en los labios. Murdoc deja de gritar obviamente, y comienza a corresponder sin titubear. El beso se profundiza y se vuelve increiblemente apasionado. Él se levanta sin dejar de besarla y la acomoda sobre la mesa, ella se sienta de rodillas sobre esta, y él comienza a recorrer su espalda, y a bajar en ciertas zonas. Ella se excita al sentirlo, y recorre su pecho con ambas manos. Murdoc lleva su derecha a sus pechos y los presiona para gozarlos. Los dos siguen subiendo de nivel sin considerar en que parte de los estudios Kong estaban.


	8. It's the SONG that we choose

_Hola hola holaa ^^. No se, se me pegó eso de actualizar muy seguido ô.o. Debo ser la unica estupida que lo hace en esta pagina u.u.. Gracias por sus reviews a: **noodle5522, Oly**. I love you (L). Siguieente cap:_

* * *

-Rayos… si que me tarde en el super.- Russel abre la puerta del comedor como si nada. Pero en ese momento...

**Trauma.**

-Mmm. No puedo creer que me haya agarrado una migraña tan temprano. Tendré que tomar medicinas.- 2D caminaba hacia el comedor frotandose un ojo aun con su pijama puesto. Y al llegar a la puerta, se para a un costado de Russel, y lo mira confundido. Luego gira su cabeza para ver lo que él miraba con la boca bien abierta de la sorpresa.

**Doble trauma.**

Ambos se quedan casi con las mandibulas hasta el piso.

Murdoc y Sharon estaban teniendo sexo arriba de la mesa de desayuno. Russel es el primero en reaccionar. Los dos entran y los miran con mas reproche.

-¡MURDOC!-

El mencionado siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Se separa un poco de la chica, y observa la puerta del comedor.

-Ups… la... cagué… ¿Cierto?- Les pregunta a sus dos compañeros con una sonrisa que rebalsaba en inocencia fingida. Sharon se sienta en su lugar, y se cubre con su ropa rapidamente.

-¡¿Por qué aquí? ¡Murdoc! ¡Nos averguenzas! ¡¿Qué no tienen un lugar mas privado?- Exclama 2D un poco asqueado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Por lo menos retirense y vístanse. Por Dios.- Russel les señala la salida del comedor.

Murdoc suspira enojado, se baja de la mesa y camina hacia la salida, ella lo sigue un poco avergonzada. Al ser la ultima en salir, cierra la puerta.

-Murdoc, creo que ahora si debemos hablar.- Le pide con tono autoritario.

-Bien, ¿Ahora que quieres? ¿Qué te compre zapatos o algo asi?- Pregunta ironizando, mientras se ajustaba los calzoncillos al caminar.

-No. Ahora si quiero hablar de sexo. Creo que de verdad tenemos que ignorarlo.-

-¿Eh?- Él se da media vuelta y no entiende en que carajo esta pensando.

-Ambos se enojaran mucho conmigo si seguimos haciendo esto. Yo soy la que siempre se lanza encima de ti, y creo que si queremos que la banda funcione, y que… bueno, yo encaje en esto sin causar problemas, debemos dejar de hacerlo. Me comprometo a no volver a provocarte.- Explica seriamente.

-Baahh. Sabes que son unos aguafiestas, y ademas siempre se enojan conmigo por lo que sea que haga. ¡Acabo de comprobarlo, zorra! ¡Me deseas tanto como yo a ti! Y me excitas en todos los sentidos, haces que mi grande y robusto amigo se caliente y que solo quiera mas y mas.- Le sonrie divertido y asoma su larga lengua, moviendola de forma seductora.

-Dios, solo es sexo. Es diferente que con las prostitutas, con ellas tienes mas libertad. Yo soy parte de Gorillaz ahora, y mi sueño siempre fue tener éxito en la musica. No quiero arruinarlo y se que tu tampoco.-

-Pssss, arruinarlo. Como si alguna vez lo haya echo realmente.-

-Lo hiciste con Noodle.-

...

...

...

Sharon se sorprende de sus mismas palabras, y Murdoc se le queda mirando sin sentimientos en su rostro. Él se muerde el labio inferior y niega con la cabeza, pasa a su costado y sigue caminando.

-Lo admito. Yo maté a Noodle. Y entiendo tu punto, tienes razon. Da igual, no es diferente que con las prostitutas..-

Sharon gira y se le queda mirando con seriedad, pero sin enojo. No se sentia dolida, sabia que era lo mejor en realidad. Sus ojos se vuelven incompresivos, pero luego trata de restarle importancia y sigue su camino, hacia su habitacion.

* * *

Posaba sus dedos en dos teclas, una y otra vez. Emitía dos tonos que no concordaban en lo absoluto. Como si estuviera muy distraido pensando en algo, y como si no pudiese sacarse una imagen traumatica de su mente. Russel traga saliva y toca los platillos de la bateria sin un ritmo definido. Los dos seguian algo shockeados por la horrible escena que habian presenciado hace horas.

-Esa pobre chica se arruinó la vida al conocer a Murdoc -.-…-

2D deja de tocar el teclado y siente un escalofrio por las palabras de su amigo Russel.

-No. Murdoc es una buena persona a pesar de todo. Lo unico que me molesta es que solo la use para tener sexo. Y lo peor es que ella le sigue dando el gusto.-

-D, ella tambien lo quiere para tener sexo nada mas. Sino no se le haria tan facil ignorar lo sucedido.-

-¿De verdad crees que lo ignore? Quizas solo lo hace porque sabe que su relacion puede causar problemas.-

-Mmm, tal vez. No fue nada lindo encontrarlos en la mesa del comedor.-

-Fue asqueroso, ademas fue tan salvaje y descontrolado.-

-Chicos. Saben que estoy aquí, ¿Verdad -.-?- Sharon estaba sentada en una silla cruzada de brazos sobre su guitarra, y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Parecia aburrida. Russel gira su cabeza hacia ella, y le sonrie de costado.

-Lo sentimos. Pero tenia que hablar con alguien al respecto de lo que ustedes hicieron.-

-¿Y si ya estamos todos por que no empezamos a ensayar?- Pregunta el peliazul con total inocencia.

-Porque no ha llegado Murdoc. Alguien deberia ir a ver si vendra a ensayar, o si esta de mal humor y planea beber y dormir por el resto del dia.- Expresa su opinion con fastidio el baterista.

-Quizas esta enojado porque le dije que no queria que volvamos a tener sexo.- Sharon los mira a ambos preocupada.

-Ay no. ¿Crees que por eso se enojó y no vendra a ensayar? No quise provocar eso.- Vuelve a decir insegura y mucho mas preocupada.

-Baah. Si lo que dijo Muds es cierto, no creo que le haya tomado tanta importancia.- Russel vuelve a marcar un ritmo indefinido en la bateria.

-Es cierto. Él recalcó muchas veces que solo fueron horas de diversion y que no le importaba demasiado. Asi que no debe estar ofendido, puede buscar otras chicas cuando quiera.- 2D presiona las teclas una y otra vez, provando los tonos.

-Mmm. Entiendo. Es un tipo complicado. Pero bueno, ¿Alguien ira a ver si vendra a ensayar o no? En todo caso, si no es asi, podriamos empezar sin él.-

2D se da media vuelta y mira de reojo a Russel.

-Ve tu, Russ.-

El baterista se sorprende un poco ante la peticion.

-¿Yo? Ni muerto. No quiero que me perfore el craneo de un balazo, si es que esta de mal humor.-

-Pero conmigo es peor, a ti te respeta un poco. A mi me matara sin dudarlo.-

-Por supuesto que no me respeta. Ese hombre no respeta a nadie.-

-Pero yo no quiero ir T.T. Odia que vaya a interrumpirlo a su winnebago, a pesar de que nunca hace nada importante alli dentro.-

Sharon jadea sorprendida, y luego los señala a ambos.

-No puedo creerlo. Ustedes dos le temen a Murdoc O.o.-

Y la escena se queda en silencio.

-¿TEMERLE? ¡CLARO QUE NO!- Russel comienza a reir de forma ruidosa y exagerada.

-Lo admito. Un poco. Domina mis miedos y siempre me amenaza. Sip, le tengo miedo algunas veces.- 2D lo admite casi sin ningun problema.

-Vamos, D. Si aunque sea trataras de defenderte, ya no te molestaria.-

-Pero es muy fuerte. No puedo hacerlo T.T.-

-ERES TAN LINDO *.*.- Sharon no resiste la ternura de 2D, y salta hacia él para abrazarlo.

-¡Espera! ¡Ya te dijimos que es fragil O.o!- Russel se sorprende por esa peculiar muestra de afecto. Ella se separa y le sonrie con ternura en los ojos. 2D se toma el cuello y tose un poco, ya que habia sido un gran apreton.

-La verdad, yo no conozco a Murdoc. Nada de nada, pero no creo que deban tenerle miedo. Aunque admito que es algo dificil teniendo en cuenta su personalidad.- Les dice ella negando con la cabeza.

-Muds es una buena persona. Siento que ahora es mi amigo otra vez.- 2D sonrie tristemente.

-No, yo no puedo considerarlo mi amigo. Nunca olvidare lo que nos hizo.- el afro americano camina hacia la bateria nuevamente y se sienta.

-Lo se. Yo tampoco puedo olvidarlo.- Sigue diciendo el peliazul bajando la mirada.

-Los entiendo.- Ambos chicos miran a Sharon extrañados.

-No, de verdad los entiendo. Es decir, yo tampoco perdonaria a Murdoc. Pero quien sabe, quizas de verdad quiere arreglar las cosas con ustedes. Por eso esta aprovechando esta segunda oportunidad para pasar mas tiempo juntos y volver a ser famosos.-

-JA, ¿Encerrandonos en una playa de plastico y amenazandonos para grabar un disco? ¿Esa es su forma de arrepentirse? No lo creo. Él solo quiere volver a tener gloria y nos usa. Yo solo queria salir de ese agujero infernal, por eso acepte esto. Y cumplí con mi palabra, no soy una rata asquerosa como él.- Russel siente rabia con solo recordar todos los meses encerrado ahí adentro.

-Se que fue muy cruel al encerrarnos alli dentro, y… lo se, es cierto, no es una buena persona. Pero creo que esta arrepentido de verdad. A pesar de que tiene una forma muy particular de demostrarlo. Tampoco olvidare todo ese tiempo en Plastic Beach. Creo que fue horrible.- 2D se rasca la cabeza al recordarlo todo.

-Ahh, ya que mencionan Plastic Beach, deberia decirles algo. Ayer, mientras cogía con Murdoc, y mas o menos en la mitad de un orgasmo…-

-No es necesario que aclares eso, solo ve al grano -.-…- Russel choca la palma de su mano contra su rostro. 2D baja la mirada con expresion asqueada al imaginar esa situación.

-Em, si, es verdad. Me dijo que volveriamos alli.- Sharon sonrie de costado con algo de nervios.

-Ah…-

…

…

…

-¡¿QUEE?- Los dos saltan de sus lugares al borde de un ataque.

-¡Yo no quiero volver! ¡Hay horribles ballenas que quieren comerme!- 2D se acurruca en el piso, con gesto de trauma, y comienza a temblar.

-¡¿Ademas con que derecho nos volvera a llevar a ese maldito lugar? ¡Ay, Murdoc! ¡Cuando lo vea…!- Russel estaba indignado y furioso, antes de sentir cualquier otra cosa.

-Tranquilos. Dijo que sera dentro de un tiempo, cuando hagamos varios recitales aquí. Quizas hasta una gira. Luego de eso volveremos a Plastic Beach. Pero no sera como antes, no seran prisioneros, o por le menos eso quiero creer.- Murmura ella las ultimas palabras para si misma.

Y de pronto, una figura femenina abre la puerta bruscamente. Los tres se quedan en silencio y se le quedan mirando sorprendidos.

-Reparacion completada. Ya puedo hacer lo que me dispongas, Murdoc.- Cyber Noodle camina entrando al estudio. Murdoc entra seguido de esta, y les sonrie de manera perversa a sus compañeros.

-Tardé porque estaba reparando a esta hojalata. Que toque el teclado o lo que quiera, asi Stu se concentra en cantar y nada mas.-

El robot observa a 2D, quien retrocede un poco intimidado.

-Descuida, no esta armada. Aun. Jajaja.- Murdoc pasa por el costado de ambos, y se queda al costado de Sharon, ya que alli estaba su bajo. Lo toma y se lo acomoda. Ella lo mira, y entonces el choca su mirada al sentirse observado. Sharon le sonrie como siempre, y él entorna los ojos asqueado. Se da la vuelta y mira a toda su banda.

-Muy bien. Mañana es el gran dia. Hasta ahora no tenemos grandes problemas. Hoy ensayaremos hasta morir. Asi que espero que no hayan pleaneado dormir, comer, o cagar. EMPECEMOS.-

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las siete de la tarde. Empezaba a oscurecer. A pesar de esto, el dia era perfecto para un recital fuera de control. El estadio mas grande de Londres era el sitio. Solo estrellas de la altura de Dios habian tocado en el estadio Central Cammel. Ok, ¿cómo le habia echo Murdoc para engañar a los hombres que decidieron dejarle tocar ahí? El satanista les aseguro millones de veces que una gran banda con una implacable trayectoria estaria ahi, y hasta falsifico las firmas de los Rolling Stones.

Lo que sea. Ese no era el punto. El precio dentro de todo habia sido accesible. Algunos millones.

-Se enojaran mucho cuando sepan que todo fue una mentira tuya, Murdoc.- 2D movia sus dedos de forma reflexiva, y sentia demasiados nervios. Desde atrás del escenario se escuchaban los gritos de toda la gente, parecian ser miles, y todos se oian ansiosos.

-Mas te vale que no lo arruines ¬¬. Ademas no te preocupes por nada, face- ache. Aclaré lo de la gran mentirota desde el dia que solicite este lugar.- Murdoc se cruza de brazos y se lo explica muy calmado. Toda la banda estaba detrás del escenario.

-¿Co..como?-

-Los imbeciles a quienes les pague salian del pais. Nunca se enteraran de lo que hice, muajaja. Como sea, di el anuncio en nuestra pagina de internet, tarado.-

-Pe..pero… aunque salgan del pais… pueden ver lo que haces por internet…-

-AYY POR SATAN, YA DEJA DE QUEJARTE, IDIOTA. ¡Y SAL AL ESCENARIO QUE YA NOS ESTAN ESPERANDO!- Le da una patada en el culo, y hace que salga disparado hacia el escenario. 2D se estabiliza en su lugar, y observa las millones y millones de personas. Bue.

-Woow. Es mucha gente.- Camina hacia el centro del escenario y se queda en frente de todos, toma el microfono y lo quita del sostenedor. Habia un teclado debajo. Entonces lo golpea un par de veces con su dedo.

-Ehh…-

-¡¿CÓMO SE ENCUENTRA LONDRES?-

Sin siquiera haberlo notado, 2D es apartado, y le arrebatan el microfono de las manos. Murdoc siente que es Dios cuando la gente se vuelve loca al verlos, y comienzan a gritar ante su llamado.

-¡DESPUES DE ESTAR CINCO AÑOS MUERTOS, RENACEMOS Y LES FASTIDIAMOS LA VIDA A AQUELLOS QUE NO SABEN DE MUSICA! ¡SOMOS GORILLAZ, Y CANTAREMOS DOCE INCREIBLES CANCIONES! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, Y DISFRUTENLO, PERRAS!-

Las personas vuelven a estallar y a gritar muy emocionados. Ahora si, Murdoc se da media vuelta y camina hacia atrás. 2D retoma en microfono que casi se le cae al ser arrojado por el bajista, y parpadea varias veces. Russel se sienta en la bateria, Sharon camina hacia 2D, y acomoda otro microfono a su costado. Ella estaba al costado izquierdo del cantante.

-¿Empezabamos con 19-2000?- Se pregunta a si mismo en voz alta el baterista. Cyber Noodle se acomoda completamente inerte al costado de la bateria, en frente suyo habia un teclado.

-Version remixada. Confirmada.-

-Espero que no te trabes ni estalles, chatarra.- Murdoc sostiene el bajo y observa al publico. Estaba del lado derecho de 2D. Él coloca sus dedos en posicion y luego de contar hasta tres mentalmente, comienza.

_It's the music that we choose._

_It's the music that we choose._

_It's the music that we choose._

_It's the music that we choose._

_It's the music that we choose._

* * *

La gente no paró de gritar en ningun momento. Eran increibles, realmente Gorillaz había vuelto a su gloria. 2D termina de cantar "Feel Good inc", Dupsy rie como un psicotico y vuelve al cuerpo de Sharon. La gente se maravillaba al ver el gran demonio salir y entrar en la chica. El peliazul sonrie hacia el publico que habia correspondido a la perfección, y cuando esta a punto de agradecerles una vez mas por estar escuchando y cantar sus canciones a coro, alguien lo empuja y vuelve a arrebatarle el micrófono.

-¡¿Y COMO MIERDA LA ESTAN PASANDO, BASTARDOS?-

Y todos estallan, saltan, y mueren del estusiasmo.

-¡VOLVEMOS EN CINCO, MALDITOS! ¡NO SE PIERDAN NUESTRO ULTIMO TEMA!- Murcoc estaba casi desnudo, solo llevaba sus pantalones, ya que todo lo demas se lo habia sacado en el proceso del recital. Los demas integrantes se retiran y vuelven a detrás del escenario.

-¡Esta fue la mejor idea que se me pudo haber ocurrido! ¡La estamos rompiendo! ¡Somos los amos, viejos! - Murdoc rie nadando en su gloria.

-Tengo que reconocerlo, ¡Nos aman! ¡A este paso todo el mundo volvera a saber de nosotros!- Russel estaba igual de emocionado que el satanista.

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿No dijiste doce canciones, Murdoc?- Sharon lo mira confundida.

-Si, es verdad. Nos faltan dos… eso creo.- Razona 2D en voz alta y contando el numero de canciones tocadas con sus dedos.

-Psss. No importa. Terminemos con una y nos vamos.-

-Hemos tocado todos los Hits. Excepto "Dare" y "El mañana".- Anuncia Cyber Noodle con voz neutral. Pasa a mirar a su creador esperando indicaciones u ordenes directas.

Y al escuchar los nombres de esas canciones, todos se quedan en silencio.

-Tendriamos que… eh...- Sharon comienza a hablar un poco nerviosa por la reaccion de todos.

-Yo cantare "Dare".- Y en ese momento todos fijan su mirada hacia 2D.

-See, ¿por qué no? Hagamos una version algo bizarra del tema. Hey, zorra, tu canta la parte de Shaun Ryder. Invertiremos las voces haber que sale al final.- Es la idea sugerida por el bajista, quien piensa que nada podria salir mal. Todos los demas asienten, asi que vuelven a salir del escenario.


	9. Maybe in time you'll want to be mine

_Subo un cap mega rapido: Gracias por sus reviews a: Utau Hoshina, noodle5522, Oly_

* * *

Y cuando 2D y Sharon finalizan la cancion, todos comienzan a corear algo luego de un par de minutos.

_"El mañana", "El mañana", "El mañana", "El mañana", "El mañana", "El mañana"._

El peliazul abre los ojos atónito. Esa tendria que ser la ultima cancion de la noche, gira hacia atrás para saber la respuesta de Murdoc. Sharon nota lo perturbado que se veia 2D, ya que era normal que no quisiera cantar esa cancion. Murdoc se queda mirando a la gente ue seguia coreando, y le anuncia seriamente a su banda.

-Si es lo que piden, terminaremos con "El mañana".-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Me niego! ¡No quiero cantar la cancion de… de…!-

-Murdoc, sabes que puedes hablar por ese maldito microfono y decir que no cantaremos esa cancion. Si sabes lo que haces, lo haras.- Russel lo mira con la misma seriedad y con rabia.

-Seamos profesionales, ¿Quieren? Solo es una cancion, y es uno de los mejores hits por el video.-

2D baja la cabeza muy angustiado.

-Mu..Murdoc... No creo que sea buena… idea…- Sharon siente que todo podria derrumbarse con esa cancion. Pero al escucharla, Murdoc la mira lleno de odio.

-Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer. Apenas estas con nosotros unas semanas, asi que cierra tu condenada boca de zorra.- Murdoc camina hacia su lugar, y le hace una indicacion a Cyber Noodle con la mano. El robot le asiente con un saludo militar, y comienza a tocar el teclado, los efectos del comienzo de "El mañana". Sharon lo escucha, y se apresura acomodando la guitarra que poseia, lista para tocar. Russel suspira y toca los platillos con mucha agilidad. 2D lleva sus dedos a las teclas y las rosa con mucha suavidad entonando la melodia.

Era imposible no sentir dolor.

Sharon observa el rostro del peliazul y siente que su pecho se encoge al escuchar que en la mitad de la cancion, la voz de 2D se quebraba y lagrimas caian de sus ojos. Mira hacia atrás, y una carente de sentimientos Noodle tocaba neutra la melodía, mientras que Russel miraba fijamente la percusion, con la sombra de su gorra cubriendole los ojos. Cuando pasa a mirar a Murdoc, nota que tocaba el bajo de espaldas hacia el publico, sin que la gente pueda ver su rostro, o siquiera su pecho que siempre lucia orgulloso. Ella no alcanza a ver su rostro tampoco.

Entonces entiende que Noodle habia sido lo mas importante en Gorillaz, y que representaba la alegria que perdieron durante tantos años. Esa felicidad nunca regresaria, y mucho menos con ella, que solo era un maldito reemplazo. En esos casos, se sentia mas vacia y menos util que Cyber Noodle, una copia sin emociones. Ella siente la tristeza que sus compañeros le contagian con esa triste cancion.

* * *

Varias veces por semana, Gorillaz tocaba en distintos escenarios o estadios de toda Inglaterra, inclusive Europa. La fama habia vuelto. Luego de haber hecho constantes recitales por tres meses seguidos, ellos deciden tomarse una semana y descansar en los estudios Kong.

-¡NOCHE DE PIZZA LIBRE!- Russel coloca cuatro pizzas recien salidas del horno, y de los sabores mas raros y extrañamente combinados del mundo.

-¡Huelo comida digna de dioses y demonios!-

-¡Quiero entrar! ¡Yo quiero pizza!- 2D y Murdoc entran casi al mismo tiempo al comedor, y corren para sentarse y comenzar a comer.

-Mmm, ¿dónde esta Sharon?- Pregunta el afro americano con curiosidad. Pero sus compañeros estaban demasiado ocupados deborando pizza sin piedad.

-Nmmm lmm Smm. Crmnmn qmndm esnmnmn cmnmn cybmnmnmn noomnmn.-

Murdoc golpea la cabeza de 2D, quien se queja con la boca llena.

-Traga y luego habla claro, Stu ¬¬.-

-COF, COF. Ejem, dije que no lo se, creo que esta con Cyber Noodle.-

-Naa, imposible. La deje recargando bateria desde anoche. La zorra debe estar durmiendo o algo, es demasiado perezosa.- Murdoc se traga algunas aceitunas y cierra los ojos desinteresado.

-Es normal que este cansada. Se merece dormir todo lo que quiera.- Menciona Russel, y luego se pone a pensar.

-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca le pregunte su sabor de pizza favorito. Mm, ni modo, tendre que guardarle una.-

-NI AUNQUE ME MUERA. Ella no esta aquí, ella se lo pierde. Mas para nosotros.- Murdoc vuelve a mostrar su lado egoista.

-Vamos, hombre. Cocine todo esto como una especie de celebracion por todo el excito que estamos teniendo. Ella se merece un poco.-

-Guardale un poco de la que tiene anchoas. A Muds no le gusta mucho.- Menciona 2D, mientras que masticaba. Murdoc se sirve un poco de cerveza, y un segundo antes de llevarse el vaso a la boca, murmura...

-A ella tampoco.-

Eso no pasa desapercibido por los oidos de Russel.

-¿A ella tampoco que?- Pregunta con una sonrisa burlona. Murdoc termina de beber, y lo mira arqueando una ceja.

-A ella tampoco le gusta, ¿qué tiene de extraordinario, gracioso, o anormal? Son un asco.-

-Wow. No sabia que sabias eso.- El peliazul cierra los ojos apunto de darle una mordida a una porcion que tenia en su mano. Entonces Murdoc se la arrebata con una gran sonrisa, y se la lleva a la boca. Russel se sirve cerveza, bebe, y luego procede a hablar.

-Cierto, Muds. Sabes… muchas cosas de Sharon que nosotros no sabemos, jajaja.-

El satanista hace el gesto de asco e indignacion mas evidente del universo.

-¿Ah?- Pregunta sin dejar de mirarlo de esa forma y clavando su mirada de desprecio de él.

-Russ, es normal que la conozca un poco mejor que nosotros. Despues de todo, tuvieron sexo.-

-Eso no significa nada, D. Pero bueno, no indagare mas, Muds podria enojarse.-

-¿Indagar?- Ahora si estaba enojado por sus estupidas preguntas y suposiciones incoherentes.

-¿De que diablos hablas? Deja de beber, Russ. Al no tener costumbre, dices estupideces con solo un vaso en mano.-

-Lo que digas, lo que digas.-

-Muds, ¿Ustedes no volvieron a tener sexo nunca mas?- 2D siente curiosidad, y no decide pensar mucho al preguntar eso. El satanista se encoge de hombros totalmente indiferente.

-Claro que no. Me da asco, me repugna. No se en que mierda estaba pensando. Pense que como buenos camaradas me detendrian o algo asi, pero son unos inutiles. Ella es horrible y tan asquerosa y despreciable en la cama. Se los digo, nunca se la cojan, no es nada agradable.-

-Mmm. Bueno, si tu lo dices, Muds.- El cantante toma otro pedazo de pizza y esta vez se lo come.

-Que raro, pero bien. Supongo que es normal que solo te excite y ya.- Russel mira las pizzas, y hace una mueca de incomodidad.

-Mejor que alguno vaya a despertarla, no es lo mismo comerlas recien salidas del horno que frias.-

-Yo..yo no quiero interrumpirla si esta durmiendo…- 2D baja la mirada un poco nervioso.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿A ti te gusta Sharon, 2D?- Pregunta el baterista sin nada de importancia, cierra los ojos y muerde una porcion de comida.

El peliazul se atraganta con un pedazo de queso y comienza a toser como si estuviera muriendo, y Murdoc escupe toda la cerveza de su boca en el piso. Russel solo arquea una ceja ante las reacciones exageradas de ambos.

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS DIJISTE?- Preguntan al unisono y a los gritos. Él rodea los ojos por su ridicula inmadurez a la hora de hablar y ser honestos.

-Chicos, somos compañeros desde hace casi diez años. Creo que es hora de que sean sinceros.-

-¡Es que esa pregunta fue tan incoherente y fuera de lugar! ¡Deberias dejar de hacer suposiciones idiotas!- Lo señala el satanista completamente encolerizado.

-Mu..Muds... Tiene razon. A mi no me gusta Sharon, y… y lo sabes bien, Russ.-

-Igualmente ella siempre te abraza y dice que eres tierno y lindo. Solo preguntaba por eso, nada mas. Tranquilos.- Russel les hace la señal de paz con los dedos.

-No quiero seguir escuchando esta estupida conversacion, me voy.- Murdoc se levanta y sale caminando.

-Ahh, ya que tienes tiempo, ve a despertarla y dile que venga a comer.- Le anuncia el negro con una sonrisa un poco atrevida.

-Si, si, si. Lo que sea con tal de dejar de oirlos.- Él se retira del comedor dando un portazo demasiado violento.

-¿Por... por que me preguntaste eso, Russ? Sabes que puedo tener muchos problemas con Murdoc si yo me atrevo a insinuar que me gusta. ¡Ni siquiera es cierto! Yo… a mi solo me gusta una persona.-

-Lo se, D. Solo queria ver cual era la reaccion del idiota. Niega a toda costa lo de Sharon. Te apostaria lo que sea a que hora, luego de todos estos meses sin acostarse con ella, lo haran en su habitacion.-

-¡¿Tu crees que ellos… ahora mismo?-

-Solo lo supongo, si es que de verdad conozco a Murdoc. A pesar de todo el tiempo que pasamos, aun no conocemos bien a Sharon. Veamos que pasa.- Finaliza Russel encogiendose de hombros desinteresado.

* * *

El violento de Murdoc golpea la puerta de la habitacion unas diez veces. Se frustra y la abre sin cuidado.

-Yo toqué, mas vale que no me venga a decir algo.- Pasa adelante, y nota que la habitacion seguia estando igual a como cuando estaba Noodle con ellos. Las decoraciones seguian en el mismo sitio. Al parecer Sharon solo habia limpiado un poco, pero no habia modificado el orden de las cosas. Da unos pasos hacia adelante y nota que ella dormia en la cama, simplemente acostada, sin sabanas.

-Mierda, ¿Sigue durmiendo? Es de noche, maldita sea.- suspira como si no tuviera remedio, y se da media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse. Pero entonces se queda en su lugar, recordando que TENIA que despertarla para que vaya a cenar. Gira lentamente hacia ella, y decide, antes de despertarla con un susto de muerte, hacerle algunas maldades aprovechando su estado.

Se sienta en la cama, a su lado, y forma una sonrisa perversa en su rostro. Planeaba tocarla y sacarse las ganas, calentarse por un rato. Pero luego… se queda mirando su rostro, y observa su cabello.

-Nh. Raro…- La sigue mirando extrañado, y sentia la necesidad de hacerlo algo.

Lleva su mano a su cabello y lo entrelaza entre sus dedos. Era demasiado suave y cedoso. Lo siente con las yemas de sus dedos y lo vuelve a pasar con mucha lentitud. Y queda hipnotizado, fuera de este mundo al contemplar la cruz satanista de su pecho. Seguia acariciando su hermoso cabello, mientras que veia la cruz y sus pechos. Vuelve a mirar su rostro, y comienza a pensar.

Piensa que… de cierta forma… aunque sea una vez antes de dormir…

La imagen de Sharon se cruzaba por su mente. Ya sea para criticarla o insultarla. De cualquier forma siempre pasaba.

¿Y eso que diablos significaba?

Aparta su mano y se levanta, decide parar. Entonces se endereza y se pone de pie. Sharon abre los ojos, ya que se habia despertado.

-¿Murdoc?-

Él hace una mueca de disgusto y se cruza de brazos desviando la mirada.

-Si. Em, Russ hizo pizzas para festejar el éxito que tuvimos hasta ahora. Ven a comer si no quieres que te dejemos sin nada, zorra.- Luego de eso, se da media vuelta dispuesto a salir de su habitacion.

Sharon se le queda mirando atonita, se pone de pie en un segundo y le toma el brazo para detenerlo. Murdoc se queda estatico en su lugar, y comienza a girar su cabeza hacia su costado para verla.

-¿Qué quieres?-

Ella lo gira y lo deja de frente hacia ella misma.

-Yo…- Lo mira a los ojos sin expresion, y no sabe bien que decir. Murdoc baja la mirada y gruñe molesto consigo mismo.

-Nh. Me tientas mucho. Mejor vayamos al comedor antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta.-

-Tu tambien me tientas.- Admite ella muy resignada. Luego de eso vuelven a mirarse a los ojos.

-Y lo siento, porque yo fui la que te dije que no debemos volver a…-

Murdoc se le tira encima y la arroja a la cama, entonces comienza a besarla. Ninguno de los dos se resiste mas, y siguen.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la mañana, y habian parado hace unos cinco minutos. Ella abrazaba a Murdoc, y apoyaba su cabeza contra su pecho. Murdoc mantenia los ojos cerrados, y acariciaba una y otra vez el cabello de Sharon.

-Quiero darme una ducha.- Murmura ella con voz dormida. Él sigue tocando su cabello como si no la hubiera escuchado.

-¿Puedo hacerlo? ¿O quieres que sigamos?- Pregunta un poco confundida.

-Ve. Luego vuelves. No te molestes en secarte, jajaja.- Le dice él, riendo de forma pervertida. Ella se despega de su pecho y se levanta, camina hacia el baño de la habitacion y cierra la puerta. Adentro, abre las cortinas de la bañera, y abre las canillas del agua. Entra al sentir que esta templada, y su cuerpo comienza a mojarse. Murdoc, mientras tanto, recuerda el sexo que acababa de tener.

Tantas horas seguidas sin recibir quejas y solo pidiendo mas. Era simplemente genial. Y hasta no recibir un NO como respuesta, o hasta no ser masacrado por alguien, él no se iba a detener. Se levanta de la cama y camina hacia al baño con malas intenciones. Abre la puerta de forma ruidosa, y despues abre las cortinas de la bañadera. Sharon gira hacia él y se le queda mirando algo sorprendida, pero no grita ni dice nada.

-Me dieron ganas de seguir.-

**[Si no te gusta el lemon y todo eso, no leas esto u.u]**

Ella rie un poco, lo toma de ambos brazos y lo atrae hacia ella. Murdoc la acorrala contra la pared de la ducha y comienza a besarla nuevamente, el agua recorria ambos cuerpos, y los hacia excitase aun mas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sharon se arrodilla ante Murdoc y comienza a hacerlo con su boca. Él gime y se apoya contra la pared, le sostiene la cabeza con las manos y sigue acariciandola.

-Sigue, sigue, AAAHHH, SATAN. Sigue, sigue, sigue, tu lengua, Dios mio. Eres la mejor, la mejor... SIGUE, MAS RAPIDO, SIGUE.- Cierra las ojos con fuerza y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Entonces, luego de que ella siguiera practicándole sexo oral, hace que Murdoc largue un gran suspiro y acabe. Sharon se levanta, y el agua de la bañera la limpia.

Ella se prende a su cuerpo y comienza a morder y succionar su cuello, Murdoc la tocaba y metia sus manos por absolutamente todos lados. Sharon clava sus uñas en su espalda, y entonces Murdoc hace lo mismo, provocando que ella largue un gemido de excitación.

El agua seguia corriendo sobre ambos cuerpos.

* * *

Al dia siguiente.

Murdoc despierta en aquella cama. Abre los ojos un poco irritado, y siente que le duele un poco la cabeza. Se sienta en su lugar, y las imágenes del dia anterior lo bombardean. Observa su alrededor y nota que Sharon no estaba alli. Lleva una mano a su cuello, y lo tuerce provocando que suene algo contracturado. Se levanta y dejando de lado su pequeño dolor de cabeza, estira todo su cuerpo y descubre que se sentia demasiado bien. Totalmente satisfecho, y de buen humor luego de una larga noche de sexo.

Sale de la habitacion y se dirige al comedor, suponia que aun era temprano. Al llegar, nota que Sharon estaba sentada en su lugar habitual, masticando.

-Buenos dias, zorra.- Le sonrie Murdoc maliciosamente, y coloca ambas manos sobre su cadera. Aun estaba en ropa interior.

-Buenos dias.- Ella le muestra la pizza que comia, y despues de tragar, le sonrie.

-Esta fria, pero tengo hambre. ¿Quieres?-

Murdoc se sienta en frente suyo, y larga una carcajada.

-No gracias. Estoy lleno. ¿Sabes? Me gustaria preguntarte algo. Cualquier mujer se ofenderia, pero tu eres algo… no se, digamosle "insensible". ¿En serio nunca fuiste prostituta o algo asi?- Cuestiona lleno de curiosidad el bajista. Sharon muerde un pedazo de pizza, y mira hacia arriba con gesto pensativo.

-Mmm, no que yo recuerde. Nunca he cobrado. No, creo que nunca. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Crees que lo hago bien?-

-Emm. Si. Ya sabes. Basicamente haces lo mismo que todas las rameras, pero lo que destaco es que se puede estar horas y horas contigo. Y gratis, jajaja.-

-Es cierto. No lo se, supongo que asi es de tu agrado. Eres demasiado violento, si me permites decirlo.-

-¿Lo notaste? Me gusta calmar el ritmo en la ultima hora si la cosa se vuelve muy extensa, tu sabes. Creo que soy un total sadico descontrolado al principio, jajaja.-

-Si, es verdad.- Ella traga, y luego toma un poco de cerveza que ya tenia servida. Luego lo mira a los ojos.

-Muds, em. Supongo que debo pedir disculpas, ya que los dos nos fuimos a la mierda al volver a tener sexo luego de haber acordado que no debiamos volver a tener sexo.-

Murdoc se encoge de hombros y rodea los ojos.

-Mierda, ¿Despues de la desbordante noche que tuvimos aun recuerdas esa ridicula regla? Vamos, zorra. No tenemos que privarnos de esto luego de saber que cada vez que nos vemos nos excitamos mutuamente.-

-Es que no entiendes, es mas horrible de lo que piensas. Tu no quieres estar atado a mi, ¿Verdad?- Ella lo mira preocupada.

Y entonces, Murdoc comienza a reflexionar y recordar sus mismas palabras luego de haber tenido sexo con ella la primera vez. Él no queria estar atado a nadie, y solo queria divertirse con ella. Ademas, estar atado en una relacion inestable basada en sexo no era su estilo. Preferia ser libre como el viento y disfrutar de absolutamente todo, y no solo de una mujer.

-No, no quiero estar atado a ti ni aunque me muera.- Admite lleno de sinceridad.

-Si, lo se, yo tampoco. Por eso, si queremos que las cosas no se malinterpreten entre nosotros dos, no debemos hacerlo muy seguido. Nadie saldra afectado emocionalmente, ¿Cierto?-

-Por supuesto que no. Concuerdo contigo.-

-Aquí no paso nada, ¿Bien?.-

-Si. No paso nada relacionado con coger.-

-Todo seguira igual, ¿Esta bien?-

-Completamente de acuerdo.-

Luego de ser escuchada, ella le sonrie muy satisfecha por haber echo reaccionar a Murdoc. Se levanta con una porcion de pizza en la mano y camina hacia la salida.

-Me alegro que solucionemos todo como adultos civilizados n.n. Me ire a limpiar mi habitacion luego de la noche de sexo de ayer, luego nos juntamos con los demas para salir o algo asi. Nos vemos :D.-

Y cierra la puerta.


	10. Ruptura

_Hellooo! Bueno, este es un capitulo medio tragico u.u. Gracias por sus reviews a:** KaamDee, Utau Hoshina, noodle5522. **Noodle va a aparecer, no se preocupen. Pero sigo creando el clima (?, despues todo va a tener mas sentido xD. Siguiente cap:_

_

* * *

_

Murdoc se queda en silencio, y mira su vaso de cerveza.

Aun recordaba todos aquellos conciertos recientes con ella. En varios Sharon habia tenido la oportunidad de cantar la cancion Dare ella misma. Y de alguna forma, los movimientos al bailar eran muy diferentes a los de Noodle. Eran… tan sensuales. Y sabia que ella se acercaba a él y movia su trasero de un lado a otro para provocarlo, porque ambos lo disfrutaban en ese momento. O cuando Dupsy salia de su cuerpo y ella quedaba inerte en su lugar, solo tocando la guitarra o cualquier otro instrumento, su rostro carecia de vida, y parecia una virgen. Una virgen sin sentimientos.

Esperen, esperen, esperen.

Choca su cabeza contra la mesa de la forma mas brusca posible, cierra los ojos con fuerza y sigue recordando.

La miraba cuando tocaban Dirty Harry y ella se atrevia a animar al publico para que cante el estribillo originalmente interpretado por un coro de niños, y ella bailaba junto con 2D.

Y era tan genial coger con ella, era totalmente insensible y lo hacia como los dioses. Puede que la idiota sea media retrasada sin la voluntad de defenderse ante sus insultos, y que siempre le sonriera estupidamente, tratando de cantar y portarse como un buen reemplazo. Pero habia algo que la hacia desearla en todo momento. Cada vez que la miraba queria acostarse con ella, queria gozar de un orgasmo y que lo provoque ella. Deseaba escucharla tener un orgasmo en su oido. Deseaba hacerla enojar, y era imposible. Deseaba estar con ella en una maldita cama en ese preciso instante cuando la recordaba. Y sobre todas las cosas, deseaba sentir su cabello entre sus dedos, y sentir la cruz satanista en sus manos, aquella que era dueña de su maldicion.

Se levanta horrorizado y se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza. No podia ser cierto. Sale del comedor dando pasos largos y rapidos. Entonces a lo lejos del pasillo distingue a Russel. El baterista nota que él camina hacia él con mucha prisa.

-¿Muds? ¿Qué sucede…?- Antes de poder responder, Murdoc lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva a la fuerza caminando.

-¡HEY! ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡Murdoc!- Se lo lleva hacia el carpark, entonces Russel deja de gritarle, se resigna y se deja llevar. Al final, Murdoc lo entra casi tirandolo adentro de su winnebago.

-¿Ya vas a decirme para que diablos me…?-

El satanista le cubre la boca y lo mira con una mezcla de miedo y ansiedad.

-Russ, esta pasando algo horrible, y tu eres el unico que puede decirme con exactitud que sucede. Tu sentido comun y aguafiestas que divide la linea de lo divertido y lo decente me ayudara.-

-¿Qué ¬¬? ¡Yo no soy aguafies…! ¡Mmmm!- Le vuelve a tapar la boca para que se calle.

-Cierra la boca, solo quiero que sepas algo. Me calienta la zorra, ayer tuvimos una ardiente noche de pasion y sexo descontrolado en su habitacion. Cada vez que la veo, deseo con todas mis fuerzas tirarme encima suyo y cogermela en frente de todo el mundo, es una tigresa con garras muy afiladas, y una perra con su lengua. Me vuelve LOCO, ME HACE SENTIR VIVO, MIERDA. Ahora, ¿qué crees que me sucede?-

-¡Lo que te sucede es que solo estas caliente con ella! ¡Quieres acostarte con Sharon y divertirte, nada mas! No entiendo que te pasa, si siempre haces lo mismo con todas.- Termina reprochandole el baterista al soltarse de su agarre, y algo enojado. Y al reflexionar sus palabras, Murdoc comienza a sonreir aliviado, y larga un chiflido de cansancio.

-Fiuuu. Gracias, viejo. Por un momento tuve la ridicula idea de que me estaba enamorando de ella, JAJAJA. ¿Podrias siquiera imaginarlo? Por Satan. Que absurdo.-

Russel rie tambien al oirlo.

Y luego reacciona ante el comentario. Lo mira atonito, y Murdoc nota esto.

-No, espera, no no no. No es lo que estas…-

-MURDOC NICCALS. DIOS ME LIBRE, NUNCA PENSE QUE LLEGARIA EL DIA EN QUE PUEDA PRESENCIAR QUE TU CONSIDERES LA POSIBILIDAD DE…-

-¡CALLATE! ¡Solo dije que se me cruzo la idea! ¡Pero tu me acabas de confirmar que solo estoy caliente con ella, como con cualquier otra zorra! ¡Asi que adios a mis sospechas!-

-Mira, Muds. Solo te hare unas preguntas. ¿Piensas en ella aunque sea una vez al dia?-

-¿Y como quieres que no haga eso si la vemos todos los condenados dias? ¡Vivimos en el mismo lugar, maldita sea!-

-Otra pregunta, ¿Hay algo que admires rotundamente de ella?-

-¿Qué? Esto es patetico. Solo es buena para coger.-

-Ultima pregunta, ¿Te gusta algo de ella que no sea coger?-

-Ehhhhhhh. Yo…-

-SUFICIENTE. No hare mas preguntas, me voy. Espero que pienses al respecto. Byee.- Russel le sonrie de forma traviesa y sale del winnebago casi riendo. El satanista se queda en su lugar, con cara de WTF.

-¡Oye! ¡¿En que demonios…? ¡Si le dices a alguien lo que me preguntaste, TE MATO!- Luego de decir esto, se encierra en su winnebago mas enojado que nunca.

-Que imbecil. De verdad es un…- Murdoc se recuesta en su cama, y luego de unos segundos escucha los graznidos de Cortez. Estaba en una de las ventanas, aleteando y "cantando". Él entrecierra los ojos y trata de conciliar el sueño, ya que no habia dormido en toda la noche.

-Seria algo ironico que a ella le pase lo mismo.- Es lo ultimo que llega a pensar, y luego se duerme por completo.

* * *

2D llega al comedor caminando lentamente. Al entrar y notar que no habia nadie, se encoge de hombros y se dirige al refrigerador para comer o desayunar lo que sea. Toma una porcion de pizza y se sienta en una de las sillas. Entonces, Russel y Sharon abren la puerta, mientras conversaban.

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo? Si que puede ser egoista y tacaño cuando se lo propone, ¿por qué no nos lo pediste a nosotros?- el baterista se dirige al refri y saca una botella de gaseosa. Ella se sienta en frente de 2D.

-Es que supuse que como "lider", él seria el responsable de comprarme lo necesario.- Explica ella haciendo comillas con sus dedos, y cerrando los ojos serenamente.

-¿De que hablan?- Pregunta 2D, mirando a la chica extrañado.

-Muds se negó a comprarle ropa a Sharon hace algunos meses, cuando apenas llegó. Ella ha utilizado todo el dinero que tenia, incluyendo las miserables ganancias que él le otorga , para comprarse algo de ropa.- Russel toma del pico de la botella.

-¡Muds es muy malo!- Exclama 2D al escucharlo.

-No lo se. De alguna forma me dio un motivo bastante convincente. Aunque fue hace meses.- Se explica ella suspirando agotada.

-Por eso no lo entiendo, luego de eso, ¿por qué no nos preguntaste a nosotros?- Reitera la pregunta el afro americano.

-Es que no quise fastidiarlos. Ademas, supongo que ustedes se apegan a la politica de Murdoc.-

-¡Claro que no! Si nos apegaramos a sus reglas estariamos…-

-Muertos. Tres metros bajo tierra.- Concluye la frase 2D, cerrando los ojos y alzando su dedo indice en señal de decir una frase totalmente coherente.

-Ahh. Bien. Yo… no sabia que las cosas eran asi. No dudare en decirles si algo me molesta desde ahora en adelante.-

-¿Quieres ir de compras ahora? Tenemos la semana libre despues de todo.- Propone el peliazul con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿De compras ahora? Rayos…- Ella hace un gesto de sorpresa y mira hacia arriba comenzando a imaginar.

-Hace años que no piso un centro comercial… es tan… magico y lujoso.- Ambos chicos arquean una ceja al escucharla.

-Em, no es tan lujoso y… magico. En realidad, el que esta cerca de aquí se cae a pedazos, pero venden buena ropa. ¿Qué dices, D? ¿Hacemos el trabajo de Murdoc y le compramos ropa nueva?- Russel le sonrie divertido, 2D se levanta emocionado y le sonrie a Sharon.

-¡Si! ¡Vayamos a comprar! ¡Sera divertido!-

-Que lindo *.*.- Ella rie un poco y se le tira encima al peliazul, dandole un fuerte abrazo.

-Jajaja, dejale algo de aire.-

-No puedo, es tan adorable n.n.-

-Noo… respiro T.T…-

* * *

Murdoc se da cuenta de que estaba solo en los estudios Kong cuando despierta, a eso de las diez de la noche. Recorre la mayoria de los pasillos, todos eran bastante oscuros. Solo se dedicaba a caminar, y a disfrutar el silencio. En realidad, odiaba el silencio ya que antes de escucharlo preferia poner metal a todo lo que daba y cantarlo a los gritos. Pero sentia que lo necesitaba para pensar.

-¡NO! ¡ESPEREN! ¡NO!- Él vuelve a sentir que estaba muriendo, y se horroriza al recordar una imagen de la estupida mientras tenian sexo.

-Ya no lo soporto. Apenas venga, volveremos a acostarnos.- Murmura resignado consigo mismo, y camina hacia el comedor. Abre la puerta, camina y se sienta en una silla.

Era abstinencia. Pero de alguna forma, sentia que era peor que a la del tabaco o a la del alcohol. Luego de no haber tenido sexo por tantos meses, la habia sufrido. Pero sentia que ahora ya no podia tolerarlo. Y en realidad, todas las prostitutas con las que habia intimado y traido a su winnebago en esos meses en los que no se acosto con ella no lo habian complacido lo suficiente. Ninguna era suficiente pero por lo menos se olvidaba de ella cuando cogia con otra. Entonces escucha que varias personas charlaban y caminaban por los pasillos.

Los tres integrantes faltantes entran al lugar, y Murdoc se cruza de brazos al verlos.

-Mmm, tuvieron suerte. Los zombies no los sorprendieron a pesar de que ya es de noche.- Murmura desviandoles la mirada desinteresado.

-Perdona por haber llegado tan tarde, Muds. Seguro te sentiste solo en todo este tiempo u.u.-

-No me senti "solo", pedazo de marica. Estuve durmiendo en mi winnebago, vine aquí hace un rato. ¿Trajeron comida aunque sea?-

-Hay algo de comida en el refri. Siendo honestos, fuimos al centro comercial a comprarle algo de ropa a Sharon.-

-Sii n.n. Le compramos ropa muy bonita, asi puede lucir diferente en los recitales, creo que se lo merece despues de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.- 2D complementa a Russel con sus palabras. Murdoc rodea los ojos y se da media vuelta para abrir el refrigerador desde donde estaba sentado.

-See, recuerdo que me lo pidio una vez y se lo negue asquerosamente. Tres segundos despues ella se me tiro encima y lo hicimos en esta misma mesa.-

-Murdoc ¬¬. No es necesario que recordemos eso.- Le replica Russel algo asqueado al recordar, 2D hace una mueca de asco.

-Tienes buena memoria, Murdoc. Jejeje.- Rie Sharon divertida.

-Si, da igual. Sigo pensando que no vale la pena gastar tanto por ti. Eres un reemplazo despues de todo.-

-¡Muds! ¡No sigas!- El peliazul lo mira con reproche.

-Tienes razon. Se la funcion que cumplo con ustedes, y no tengo miedo de admitirlo. Cyber Noodle tambien es un reemplazo.- Se justifica Sharon mirandolo a los ojos sin darle verdadera importancia a sus insultos.

-Claro, zorra. Pero a diferencia de ti, ella no gasta tanto. ¿Por qué no tratas de ser como ella? Solo hablar cuando te dirigen la palabra y recargarte con una bateria asi no invertimos en comida, JAJAJAJJA.- Murdoc queria provocarla.

Porque algo en su interior le molestaba y mucho. No veia la mejor manera de descargarse que insultandola.

-Muds. Ya basta, en serio. No veo el por que estas diciendo todo eso.- Russel frunce el seño al oirlo.

-¡Vamos! ¿Ustedes dos no eran los que me odiaban por haber contruido a la hojalata parecida a Noodle por ser un reemplazo? ¡¿Por qué no odian a esta estupida tambien? ¡¿AH? ¡Son unos verdaderos hipocritas!- Los mira de frente a todos y comienza a hablar muy en serio. 2D abre los ojos atonito al oirlo, y siente que algo se rompe en su pecho.

-ESCUCHA Murdoc. Tu no puedes objetar nada, NO ERES QUIEN para decirnos lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer. Tu te mandaste una muy grande, asi que mejor callate y deja de molestarnos.- Russel lo señala furioso, sin miedo a retroceder.

-No, tu escuchame, bola de mierda. No entiendo porque ésta imbecil tiene trato especial. Yendo de compras con ella y tratandola como una reina, ¿Acaso todavia no entienden que esta aprovechando todo esto? ¡Esta ZORRA solo entro a Gorillaz para hacerse famosa! Muy bien, puede que nosotros la hayamos secuestrado y la usemos, pero ES OBVIO PARA CUALQUIERA que cuando terminemos con las giras, se ira y seguira sola, ya que la sacamos de su agujero de anonimato.- Murdoc lo decia con verdadero asco y desprecio hacia ella.

-¡No! ¡Nada de eso es cierto!- Sharon mira suplicante a Murdoc, ya que nada de lo que decia era lo que pensaba en realidad.

-¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡Eres una vil sanguijuela! ¿Pero sabes que? Esta bien. Es lo justo, ya que despues de usarte a nuestro gusto te botaremos antes de que tu te vayas, maldita.-

-¡Oye! ¡Te prohibo que sigas hablando! ¡Te estas pasando, Murdoc! ¡A diferencia del robot que construiste, Sharon es un ser humano y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en buscar a alguien nuevo para poder realizar recitales! ¡No vuelvas a mencionar que ella es un reemplazo porque no es asi!- Russel sabia que las cosas comenzaban a descontrolarse.

Murdoc se enfurece y se levanta golpeando la mesa con mucha violencia. Entonces sonrie con malicia pura, y lanza una risa asquerosa y despreciable.

-Les dire lo que pienso. NO EXISTE diferencia entre la hojalata Noodle y esta zorra malcogida. Ustedes estaban ahí, cuando en esa discoteca la chatarra se descompuso y decidimos buscar a otra persona para que toque en su lugar.-

Tanto Russel como 2D se quedan callados, sin saber que responder ante eso. El baterista ardia de la rabia, y comienza a hablar nuevamente...

-Eres una mierda. Yo tambien te dire lo que pienso. Ese cyborg… ese jodido cyborg es…-

-ES LO PEOR QUE PUDISTE HABER ECHO EN TODA TU VIDA.- 2D aprieta sus puños con fuerza y tiembla de la rabia e impotencia. Los demas pasan a mirarlo sorprendidos.

-¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta por haber creado a ese robot! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capas de hacer una copia identica a… a nuestra Noodle? ¡Tu tambien la quisiste a pesar de todo y se que tambien te duele su perdida! ¡Eres un enfermo! ¡Un total desquiciado! ¡Te odiamos! ¡Eres el peor ser humano que existe!- Termina gritando con lagrimas en los ojos, y baja la cabeza muy nervioso.

-¿A mi me estas diciendo enfermo? ¡SOLO MIRENSE, FENOMENOS! ¡Ustedes estan a mi merced a pesar de todas las cosas que hice! ¡Maté a Noodle! JAJAJAJA. ¡Yo la maté y contrué un fiel androide que les perforara en trasero si se atreven a desobedecerme! ¡Admitanlo, soy su amo y no me abandonaran porque sin mi no son NADA y lo pierden TODO!-

-¡Cierra la boca, tu, maldito hijo de…!-

-¡DEJA DE SERMONEARME, RUSS! ¡FRANCAMENTE YA NO TE SOPORTO! ¡Ademas siempre andan lloriqueando como unas perras sobre la muerte de Noodle! ¡¿Acaso piensas que yo no me arrepiento de lo que hice? ¡Lo hice para deshacerme de...!-

-¡¿Y crees que la vida de Noodle lo valió? ¡ERES UN MISERABLE GUSANO!- Exclama Russ fuera de control.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo valió! Hubiera preferido mil veces que todos nosotros corrieramos peligro juntos antes que sacrificar a Noods.- Sin poder evitarlo 2D derrama sus lagrimas.

-¡De todas formas nada justifica lo que hiciste! ¡Lo peor de todo es que sigues orgulloso por ese asqueroso video!- Vuelve a decir Russel mas enojado que antes.

-¡VAYANSE A LA MIERDA LOS DOS! ¡SI TANTO ME DETESTAN, LARGUENSE, YA NO LOS NECESITO!-

-¡PUES ESO VAMOS A HACER! ¡NUNCA DEJAREMOS DE ODIARTE, MALDITO ENFERMO!-

-¡ERES DE LO PEOR! ¡TU Y TU CONDENADO CYBORG! ¡MUERANSE!-

-¡YA BASTA! ¡BASTA!- Sharon grita como nunca en su vida y comienza a derramar lagrimas. Los tres se quedan callados y algo agitados por los horribles insultos que se estaban gritando.

-Lo..lo entiendo.. Ustedes no tienen porque separarse. Esto comenzó por mi culpa.- Ella los mira furiosa y decide proseguir.

-Yo.. Yo sere la que me vaya. Esta bien, todo lo que dicen es cierto, yo nunca voy a negarlo. Pueden… seguir con cyber Noodle o con cualquiera que elijan. Al escucharlos me doy cuenta que de verdad no soy la indicada, no debo estar aquí. Todo fue un error.-

Y nuevamente todos se quedan en un silencio sepulcral y vacio.

2D estaba demasiado aturdido como para decir algo, y aun estaba agitado por haber dicho todo lo que pensaba, ya que se lo habia reservado por mucho tiempo. Russel se sentia adolorido, sentia la angustia que todos habian sentido hace cinco años, y era el peor sentimiento existente. Sharon sube la mirada con miedo, para ver a Murdoc a los ojos. Él ignora, hace todo lo posible por ignorar lo que le molestaba de la situacion, y tuerce la boca.

-Vete cuando quieras, zorra. Hay muchas personas mejores, ¿quién te necesita?- Son sus frias e hirientes palabras. Ella se acerca sollozando adolorida, y se queda frente a frente con él.

-¿De..de verdad quieres eso?- Pregunta muy dolida.

-¿Eres estupida o sorda? ¡Te estoy diciendo que…!-

-¡¿PUES SABES QUE? ¡MUERETE! ¡¿QUIEN MIERDA TE CREES, IMITACION DE SATANISTA? ¡NO ERES NADA! ¡QUEDATE CON TU PUTRIDA BANDA! ¡YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!- Y le da un fuerte y rotundo rodillazo en las bolas. Murdoc larga un alarido de dolor y cae de rodillas al suelo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA…!-

-¿ZORRA? ¡LO SE! ¡Y AUNQUE LO SEA, SE QUE SOY MEJOR QUE TODO ESTO! ¡ESTABA MEJOR SOLA! ¡NO LOS NECESITO!- Se da media vuelta ardiendo de la rabia, aparta a 2D de su camino y sale del comedor dando un horrible portazo. Murdoc gruñe ardiendo de ira tambien, y al levantarse vuelve a golpear la mesa y arroja todo lo que esta sobre esta hacia el piso.

-Mi cabeza... Me esta matando...- Murmura 2D sosteniendose con ambas manos su cabeza. Era la migraña mas fuerte desde hace mucho tiempo. Russel solo baja la cabeza y niega resignado. Se retira del comedor sin decir ni una sola palabra.


	11. I don't think I'll be here too long

_Hoy no voy a estar en la compu todo el dia u.u, por eso subo un capi bieen rapido. Gracias gracias gracias a: **Ramon All bran de Kellogs, KaamDee**_

* * *

_Tomorrow... comes today._

Quizas eso habia pasado porque nunca se habian atrevido a hablar sobre aquel tema tan delicado. Los sentimientos de rabia se habian reprimido por mucho tiempo. En algun momento todo iba a estallar, y este seria el resultado. Una discusión monstruosa e incontrolable.

Russel, en su habitacion, siente que ese dia habia sido el peor de todos luego de haber salido de Plastic Beach. Estaba sentado en la cama de su habitacion, y al recordar su posicion, se le vienen a la cabeza las solitarias imágenes de todo ese tiempo en el que habia estado encerrado trabajando para Murdoc. Lo odiaba tanto, no solo por extorcionarlo y amenazarlo en esos momentos, sobre todo por lo de Noodle. ¿Cómo podia ser que una persona pudiera ser tan… tan miserable y desalmada? Él se lleva ambas manos al rostro y baja la cabeza, muy perturbado.

Lo mejor que podia hacer era irse. Ya no podia soportarlo mas. Todo se habia ido al diablo. Y luego de unos momentos de silencio sumergido en sus pensamientos… recuerda algo.

Aparta la manos de su rostro, y gira su cabeza hacia el cajon que estaba al costado de su cama. Lo abre lentamente, entrecierra los ojos. Los recuerdos seguian pasando por su mente. Una foto se asomaba en el cajon, él la toma y la sostiene con ambas manos. Gorillaz era su banda. Era una idea loca que surgio gracias a Murdoc. Sin él, nunca hubieran pasado tantos momentos juntos, los cuatro. Los mejores momentos de su vida.

Y en esa foto, Noodle era solo una niña de diez años. Sonreia hacia la camara, mientras que 2D la cargaba sobre sus hombros, sonriendo tambien. Murdoc mostraba su larga lengua luciendo su reluciente bajo, y él estaba sentando en la bateria tocando sin concentrarse en la foto.

Ese era el Gorillaz que extrañaba. Era una familia.

Pero todo se derrumbo totalmente hace cinco años. Esa niña habia crecido tanto, y era una adolescente, tenia tanto por vivir. Murdoc siempre les decia y admitia que la habia matado, casi al borde de estar orgulloso. Russel lo recuerda, y siente rabia. Pero en ese instante…

Entiende que tambien estaba dolido. Era la unica razon, la unica forma de defenderse y tratar de ocultar su culpa. Estallando e insultandolos en defensa propia. El baterista sigue observando la foto tristemente, y comprende tambien que daria lo que sea por volver a ser como antes. Pero que tambien… no queria que Gorillaz se vuelva a disolver despues de haber reconstruido en parte aquella familia.

* * *

Toma una almohada y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas. 2D solloza muy adolorido, llorando sin medirse. Estaba acurrucado en un rincon de su cama, temblaba muy nervioso y perturbado.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder… Noods?- Murmura una y otra vez, aparta la almohada y toma el frasco de pastilla que estaba regado en su cama. Lo abre con manos temblorosas, toma unas cinco o seis pastillas y se las traga con dificultad. Tose y se sostiene la garganta con una mano. Larga un alarido, y vuelve a prenderse a la almohada, pero esta vez se acuesta, y sigue llorando.

-Esta loco… esta loco… ¿Cómo pudo hacerte esto, Noodle? Yo no quiero que todo se vuelva a terminar… pero es que… ya no puedo ser fuerte, ya no quiero seguir con Murdoc… es demasiado cruel…-

Nunca toleraria que el maniatico satanista haya echo una copia de su mejor amiga. Robando su ADN, y otorgandole la misma apariencia. Dios mio, nunca se habia descontrolado de esa forma con él. Lo odiaba mucho. Pero aun asi, recordaba todas las cosas buenas que habia echo y por eso no podia dejar de considerarlo su amigo. Era tan contradictorio. Porque la verdad era que le debia haber vuelto a la "vida" por su segundo accidente, y por haber conocido a Noodle.

Extrañaba mucho los viejos tiempos. Queria morir. Ya nada era igual. Y sabia que sobre todas las cosas, Murdoc descargaba su rabia con ellos, su frustracion y su ira. En especial con la pobre de Sharon, que no tenia nada que ver. Ella no era un reemplazo, ella era un miembro mas y al igual que con Noodle, ella no podia ser comparada con Cyber Noodle. Aun la recordaba llorando mientras lo abrazaba, anhelando a cada instante no perderlos porque ansiaba una familia que la proteja, a pesar de que nunca lo pediría con palabras. Pero Murdoc lo habia echado a perder otra vez, y se habia pasado de la raya, ella abandonaria la banda. No le extrañaria que ya haya abandonado los estudios Kong. Todo era un asco. Ese definitvamente habia sido el peor dia, despues de haber salido de Plastic Beach.

* * *

Murdoc lleva ambas manos a la puerta de Sharon, y las posa, extendiendo sus brazos y bajando la cabeza. Cierra los ojos y inhala aire.

-Muy bien. Se que lo arruine todo otra vez. Pero no tengo idea de lo que hago aquí. No... no tiene sentido.- tuerce la boca disgustado, y aparta sus manos.

No queria pensar, no queria sentir arrepentimiento, no queria admitir que habia estallado porque algo lo habia perturbado, ni queria pedir disculpas y justificarse porque algo le molestaba y lo hacia sentir dudas. Porque nunca admitiria que estaba algo confundido. Sharon se iria, no tenia por que detenerla, todo lo que le habia dicho era la verdad y era lo que pensaba sinceramente. Sino lo queria aceptar, ella tenia todo el derecho de huir como una autentica gallina cobarde. Era cierto que gracias a su demonio, Gorillaz había vuelto a la gloria y todo eso, y que, hipoteticamente hablando, le debian mucho.

-¿Por que? ¿Por qué siento la imperiosa necesidad de disculparme? Mierda, mierda, mierda.- choca su cabeza contra la puerta, y entrecierra los ojos.

Esa habitacion aun tenia el nombre de Noodle en la puerta. Y entonces la recuerda. Tambien habia sido una tortura ver como ese robot con su misma apariencia andaba de un lado a otro al principio. Le disgustaba que sea su viva imagen ya que no podia evitar recordar a esa niña que habia crecido junto con ellos. Pero ya no podia volver atrás, no podia. No se arrepentia de haberla contruido ya que era una buena arma de proteccion.

Pero nunca seria Noodle. No era ella. Y podia admitirlo con firmeza. Una vez habia dicho que "tendria" que ser ella desde ahora en adelante. Pero no podia compararla, eran opuestas. La verdadera siempre estaba llena de vitalidad y le daba felicidad a Gorillaz. Murdoc lo ignoraba, pero lo sabia.

Y Sharon era solo un reemplazo. Un reemplazo que cogia como los dioses. Agita su cabeza y no lo resiste mas, abre la puerta y entra.

Y su cuerpo se estremece al verla llorando en la cama, lloraba sosteniendo su rostro. Siempre tan neutra y con esa sonrisa sin emociones. Pero al verla llorando entiende que era un ser humano, al verla furiosa y al sentir sus agresiones fisicas tambien lo comprende. Ella se sienta en la cama al notar su presencia, y deja derramar lagrimas.

-Son los cambios de personalidad… me sentia feliz… luego horriblemente enojada… y ahora me siento tan triste… senti miedo, Murdoc, por eso todo colapso en mi cabeza.- Se traba al decirlo, y el llanto no le permite continuar. Murdoc se queda en su lugar, y no sabe que decir. No iba a disculparse ni decir nada. Se sentia algo miserable, pero…

Él avanza y se sienta a un costado de su cama. Se le queda mirando con la mirada un poco baja, y con gesto algo indiferente.

-Pense que… pense que… todo estaba bien. Pero veo que me odias. Que nunca me quisiste en la banda. Entiendo que solo me usen por Dupsy, pero… ¡Nunca pense que me echarias! No pense que tu tambien me rechazarias como todo el mundo, me odias…-

-¡Yo no te odio!-

Sharon abre los ojos y jadea sorprendida, entonces lo mira a los ojos. Murdoc se queda callado, y le desvia la mirada.

-Yo… me molesta mucho. No tienes idea de cuanto me fastidia no poder odiarte. No puedo odiarte. Y no se por que.-

-Murdoc…-

-¡Y no quise decirte todo eso! ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¿Entiendes? ¡Es mi maldita forma de ser! ¡Mi condenada actitud, y no puedo cambiarla! ¡No puedo cambiar eso! No es mi puta culpa.-

Sharon se le tira encima y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas. Al sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, Murdoc cierra los ojos, la toma de los hombros y la separa. Se le queda mirando por un par de segundos, y luego la recuesta en la cama. Se coloca encima de su cuerpo y comienza a besarla, ella corresponde sin titubear y le acaricia la espalda al borde de arañarlo.

* * *

Alguien toca la puerta un par de veces.

Russel alza un poco la mirada, guarda la foto en el cajon, y vuelve a dirigirle su atencion a la puerta.

-Pasa…- Su voz era casi silenciosa, tose un poco e intenta aclararla. Se escucha que alguien gira la perilla, y abre la puerta con mucha lentitud. Da un par de pasos hacia adentro de la habitacion, y baja la cabeza un poco dudoso. 2D, al entrar en totalidad, cierra la puerta y se voltea sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a Russel.

El moreno le mira el rostro, y nota que habia estado llorando. Sus ojos negros y profundos lucian mas irritados de lo normal, y sus ojeras resaltaban de forma descomunal. El peliazul hace un gesto de mucha preocupacion, y cierra los ojos, sufriendo.

-Russ… yo…-

-D, lo lamento mucho.- Se disculpa antes de que su amigo termine la frase. Luego de haberlo pensando por horas, habia tomado una decisión. Quizas erronea y estupida, pero queria seguir a su corazon.

-Lo se, yo… se que lo que deberiamos hacer a partir de ahora es irnos y abandonar a Muds… por ser un monstruo, una basura… pero…- Lagrimas invaden sus ojos, y trata de contenerlas con mucho esfuerzo.

-Pero… la verdad es que…- su mejor amigo baja la mirada, muy dolido. Recordando a aquella chica que parecia estar muerta.

-Es que ahora somos una familia otra vez, y no quiero dejarlo todo. No quiero.- 2D se lleva ambas manos al rostro, y las lagrimas se escurren lentamente. Solloza destruido, y trata de concervar la calma. Russel lo mira con demasiada tristeza, ya que le habia robado las palabras de la boca.

-Lo siento, Noods, lo siento… siento que la estoy traicionando, Russ. Siento que… que ella confio en Murdoc, y que si ahora estuviera con nosotros, lo odiaría y lo abandonaria para que se hunda en miseria y soledad… se que debemos hacer lo mismo y que no debemos perdonarlo. Pero extrañaba mucho los tiempos en que eramos una banda, y que viviamos juntos, que disfrutabamos de los recitales, de la musica, de Gorillaz. No tengo idea de lo que debo hacer AHORA.-

-Yo tambien extraño esos tiempos… con Noods… y aunque no lo creas, al llegar Sharon, y al disfrutar nuevamente de Gorillaz, llegue a tener la falsa ilusion de que todo podria volver a ser como antes. Pero solo fue una fantasia estupida, 2D. No podemos negar el recuerdo de nuestra pequeña, y esta discusión surgiria en algun momento.-

-Murdoc no cambiara jamas, ahora Sharon se ira, es obvio. Me hubiera gustado disfrutar un poco mas de la banda.-

-D…- Russel observa como el cantante se seca las lagrimas con las mangas, y luego de eso sonrie tristemente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer.. a..ahora?- Pregunta casi en un murmuro el chico.

-Ninguno de los dos quiere irse, ¿No es asi? Es lo que debemos hacer, pero en realidad no es lo que deseamos.- Russel suspira desganado, y sostiene su rostro con su mano.

-Podemos… ¿Crees que podemos hablar con Sharon ahora?- Cuestiona timidamente 2D.

-No perdemos nada con intentar. Eso si, que Murdoc sueñe que nos disculparemos con él.- el baterista se levanta y pasa al costado de su amigo, se dirige a la puerta para abrirla. 2D se le queda mirando, algo perdido en sus pensamientos, y luego le sonrie mas animado que antes.

* * *

-¿Recuerdas que fue lo que te dije la primera vez que te vi?- Pregunta Sharon en un murmuro, mientras se mantenia aferrada en un abrazo al pecho de Murdoc. Él le sigue acariciando el cabello y entrelazando sus dedos por este.

-Solo recuerdo tu patada en las bolas, zorra.- Responde con voz ronca, y entre abre los ojos seriamente.

-Mmh. Supongo que el dolor se recuerda mas facil.-

-Ajá… creo que volvi a cagarla con face- ache y el otro imbecil.-

-Tu sabias que el tema de Noodle surgiria alguna vez, y que se lanzarían mierda en algun momento.-

-No voy a quejarme. No me importa que me odien en realidad, me preocupa mas que se vayan, por los recitales ya planeados. Ni modo, tendre que buscar otros reemplazos.-

-No te recomendare que te disculpes, se que no es tu estilo. Pero aunque sea… no lo se, ¿No hablaras con ellos?-

-Lo siento, olvide que ahora son "tus lindos amigos". Siento ganas de vomitar.-

-Claro que lo son. Hace mucho que no tengo una familia, y tener compañeros que me consideren parte de algo importante, como Gorillaz, me hace sentir bien.- Sharon se sienta en su lugar, y se cubre el cuerpo con las sabanas. Murdoc se le queda mirando aburrido, y arquea una ceja.

-¿No extrañas lo que era Gorillaz antes? Cuando estaba Noodle. Seguro fue algo… maravilloso. Los mejores momentos debieron ser al principio.- Ella le sonrie con buenas intenciones, a lo que el satanista suspira y cierra los ojos.

-Claro que si. Noodle era nuestro sol. Nuestra princesa. Planeé matarla, no puedo atreverme a sentir arrepentimiento ya que yo fui el que causó todo.-

-Arrepentimiento sincero. Eso es lo que Stu- Pot y Russ no saben. Si se los dices, ellos te perdonaran.-

-No me perdonaran jamas. Yo oscureci nuestro sol, yo mate a Gorillaz aquel dia.- Contesta con fastidio.

-Murdoc, debes tratar de ser sincero y hablarles.- Ella lo señala con determinacion.

-Olvidalo ¬¬. Ya fue bastante con haberles pedido disculpas falsamente. Fue repulsivo hacerlo. ¿Y desde cuando le dices "Stuu- Pot" al retrasado mental?- Cuestiona de mal humor, mirandola con reproche.

-Me parecio cariñoso darle ese apodo n.n.- Le sonrie Sharon casi riendo.

-Deeeos, es un asco, zorra. Me recuerda a como la zorra de su ex lo llamaba. Eso me enferma. Era una asco intimando.- Explica sin nada de delicadeza recordando a Paula.

-Jajaja. Me parece tan tierno.-

-¿Y si tanto te gusta porque no te lo coges ¬¬?-

-¿Yo? Claro que no, solo me parece muy lindo y adorable. No podria.-

-Pssss. Es un imbecil, no puede parecerte todo eso.-

-No le tomes tanta importancia...- Ella se queda pensando un segundo, y algunos recuerdos se le vienen a la mente. Observa a Murdoc y rie un poco.

-¿Sabes? Recuerdo que la primera vez que escuche "Clint Eastwood"… yo todavia era una persona normal.-

Murdoc abre los ojos y se le queda mirando con curiosidad.

-Dupsy no estaba conmigo. Yo tendria unos dieciséis años, vi el video en la television de un restaurante. Y me quede… tan impactada por la voz de aquel chico que parecia un zombie… por ese baterista poseido por un espiritu que rapeaba… por es niña que sonreia tan alegre a pesar de estar en un oscuro y tetrico cementerio… y por aquel bajista que tocaba con una sonrisa diabolica, un satanista. Desde ese momento…- Sharon se vuelve a recostar a su lado y le sonrie.

-Mas bien, en ese momento, decidi confirmar mi pacto con Dupsenepforus. Decidi dedicar mi vida a la musica, y decidi condenarme a una eternidad de agonia en el infierno. Solo para que algun dia mi voz fuera reconocida, y pudiera ser famosa.-

-Te toco un demonio simpatico. Por lo menos no te estafó.- Murdoc rodea los ojos, recordando su anterior pacto.

-Ahora vale la pena, Murdoc. Porque puedo estar con ustedes. Luego de haber pactado, me arrepenti mucho. Pero ahora puedo asegurar que vale la pena ya que puedo estar con ustedes.-

Murdoc toma la cruz satanista de su cuerpo, y la sostiene entre sus dedos.

-Nunca podras escapar de tu maldicion, ¿Ah?-

-No puedo quitarmela.-

-Yo lo hare.-

-Si… ¿QUE?-

-Yo puedo hacerlo…- El satanista presiona la cruz con mucha fuerza, y se la arranca de un tiron.

…

…


	12. Ok, ¿Por que no divertirnos una noche?

**_Este capitulo me salio muy largo T.T. Perdon, pero es que no sabia en donde diablos (? cortarlo. Y no me aguante y quise subirlo hoy, I'm sorry my friends (?. Saben que los amo, gracias por sus reviews a: noodle5522, Utau Hoshina, KaamDee.

* * *

_**

Ambos se quedan en silencio.

-No paso nada. Puras patrañas de Dupsy. Jajaja.- Le sonrie de costado Murdoc, algo asqueroso. Sharon entrecierra los ojos y comienza a llorar muy adolorida.

-Hey, ¿Qué es lo que te…?-

Ella se le tira encima y lo abraza, él solo hace un gesto de confusion, y abre los ojos atonito.

-Yo… ustedes son todo lo que tengo ahora… no dejes que Gorillaz se vuelva a disolver.-

-Oye, yo ya no puedo hacer nada. Ellos no se quedaran aunque les ruegue o los amenace.-

-¡Aunque me hayas quitado la cruz satanista, Dupsy estara conmigo para siempre! La cruz… representa el pacto, pero el vivira en mi interior hasta el final. No hagas que mi pacto sea en vano, quiero seguir con ustedes y disfrutarlo.-

Él la aparta del abrazo y no puede evitar mirarla con algo de asco.

-Uffff. Eres una zorra tan insistente. No puedo asegurar nada en realidad.- La suelta, toma la cruz con su mano, la alza y la mira en entre sus dedos.

-Es bonita. Tu demonio me excita. Hace que te desee mucho mas, perra.-

-¿Quieres que nos acostemos todos los dias? Si se hace costumbre, no me hare cargo de lo que pase.- Le dice mas que nada resignada, y negando con la cabeza.

-¿De que hablas?- Murdoc la mira a los ojos, totalmente confundido.

-No se, quizas solo imagino cosas.-

-¿Cosas? ¿Acaso estas desqui…?- Y recuerda las palabras de Russel el dia anterior.

-ciada… diablos.- Murmura teniendo ganas de morir.

-Lo que sea. Un poco de abstinencia no mata a nadie. Soy mujer, es tan facil resistir.- Ella suspira aliviada. Entonces Murdoc gruñe enojado y le hace un gesto de molestia absoluta.

-Ahh, si. Es verdad, creo que para ti sera un poco mas dificil -.-…-

-Eres despreciable cuando te lo propones.-

-Si, si, si. Ya entendiste que no quiero que la banda se disuelva. ¿Puedes hacer algo?-

-No ¬¬. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que no puedo hacer nada? hay mucha gente que toca la bateria y canta en el mundo. En el peor de los casos, yo tengo la mayoria de las ganancias de todos los recitales, los ultimos. Me ire a la mierda, a Plastic Beach, y vivire el resto de mi vida como un rey, jajajja.-

-Buen plan. Ingenioso y cruel. No se como haces para ser asi de diabolico n.n.- Sharon se queda pensando en sus propias palabras, y luego hace un gesto de sorpresa.

-Heyy. ¿Y nosotros que ¬¬? Mierda -.-…-

-Mmm, no se. Ya que tanto me odian y quieren irse, que lo hagan. Deben tener un buen plan de supervivencia por el resto de sus vidas.- Antes de poder reclamarle, o pensar en algo inteligente para responderle, tocan la puerta de la habitacion.

-Hijos de puta. ¡¿Quién mierda es?- Grita Murdoc muy fastidiado al ser interrumpido cuando estaba con ella. Sharon se levanta de la cama y camina hacia el baño.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?-

-A vestirme ¬¬. No puedo dejar que me vean desnuda, no es adecuado.-

-¿Tu, hablando de lo que es o no correcto?- Murdoc se sienta en su lugar, y hace gesto de WTF. Sharon le hace Fuck you con su mano derecha, y entra al baño. Él se encoge de hombros desinteresado luego de verla. Sin volver a tocar, Russel y 2D entran a la habitacion.

-Fuimos a tu winnebago y no estabas, Murdoc.- 2D se rasca la cabeza desconcertado al verlo desnudo sobre la cama. En realidad, sus partes estaba cubiertas por una sabana.

-Por eso supusimos que estabas con Sharon -.-… y supusimos tambien que hicieron las pases…- Russel mira de reojo su alrededor, y luego a Murdoc.

-Con honores. Ponte ropa interior -.-…-

Murdoc niega con la cabeza frustrado, se coloca los calzoncillos, y luego se pone de pie.

-Bien, si vienen a atarcarme, saben que los volvere a mandar al diablo con muchos mas honores que con los que la zorra y yo hicimos las pases.-

-¿Estas amenazando con violarnos?-

Murdoc toma un zapato del suelo, y se lo arroja en la cabeza al idiota de 2D.

-NO, ESTUPIDO ¬¬. Pero al grano, ¿qué mierda quieren? Si quieren irse, haganlo. No me importa.-

-Orgulloso de mierda ò.ó.- Russel alza su puño de forma vengativa.

-Nosotros no nos iremos, Muds. Pensamos mucho, y te perdonamos por ser un completo hijo de puta al profanar y comparar a Noods con esa cosa horrorosa que llamas cyborg, y con Sharon, que no tiene nada que ver con esto.-

-¿Y yo cuando pedi disculpas? Lo que dije fue la verdad, y ustedes no supieron aceptarla. Resignense, siempre tengo la razon.- Se encoge de hombros y les da la espalda con una sonrisa confiada.

-¿Sabes que ¬¬? Pensaba reservarme lo que pensaba, pero en vista de que sigues siendo un creido total, te lo dire. Estallaste con esos insultos hacia todos nosotros porque… hay algo extraño que te molesta y confunde… ¿No es asi, Muds?-

Sonido de un vidrio quebrandose.

Murdoc no lo entiende. ¿Cómo carajo…? Se comienza a voltear muy de a poco, con perturbacion y trauma en su rostro. Russel le sonrie con malicia y satisfaccion.

-¿Algo que le molesta?- 2D no entendia a que se referia.

-Sip, D. ¿Quieres que le diga que es, Mudsy?-

-NOO.- Él no se da cuenta que se habia horrorizado al escucharlo, y luego se pregunta mentalmente que era lo que le asustaba de esa forma. Se pasa una mano por el rostro, y gruñe con desaprobacion.

-Mira, no importa. De todas formas no se que de MIERDA estas hablando. Y la verdad no me interesa. Yo no estallé, solo dije lo que pensaba.-

-¿Qué te molesta, Muds?- Pregunta 2D muy extrañado.

-Tiene que ver con Sharon.- Murmura Russel a su oido, casi riendo.

-Ahhhhhhh. Ya entiendo n.n.-

Y otro zapato golpea el rostro del cantante, haciendolo caer al suelo de espaldas.

-Murdoc O.o.-

-Auuuuughh T.T.-

-TU CALLATE, TARADO ¬¬. Y tu, Hobbs, tambien callate ¬¬. Estan fumados o algo, ¿Cierto?. Si me preguntan, SI, la zorra no se ira de la banda.-

-¿Te disculpaste con ella?- Russel lo observa muy sorprendido. Murdoc se cruza de brazo y muerde su labio inferior.

-Claro que no. Coger fue suficiente.-

-Su relacion es algo bizarra -.-…- Piensan 2D y el baterista al mismo tiempo. El peliazul se levanta sosteniendose la cabeza, adolorido.

-Me duele el golpe T.T. Ahora tendre otra migraña.-

-¡Ay pobrecito Stu-Pot T.T!- De la nada, y casi sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Sharon sale del baño y corre para abrazarla y consolarlo.

-¡Sha..Sharon!- Él se sorprende ante ese abrazo repentino.

-No te preocupes, no dejare que Murdoc vuelva a golpearte de una forma tan cruel T.T.- Ella se separa de él y le acaricia el chichon de la cabeza.

-¿De..de verdad *.*?-

-Si, de verdad n.n.-

-Gracias, Sharon n.n.-

-¡BUENO, BUENO! ¡Ustedes dos todavia no me han dicho para que mierda interrumpieron nuestro acto en proceso!- El satanista les grita, harto de la situacion incoherente.

-Odio admitirlo, Muds -.-, de verdad odio admitirlo. VERDADERAMENTE ODIO ADMITIRLO, y no quiero admitirlo, lo digo con honestidad, odio…-

-¡¿Podrias escupirlo, Russel ò.ó?-

-Ah, si, si. Bueno… no queremos dejar Gorillaz. Eres un maldito. Pero difrutamos la banda, y la extrañabamos. Ademas, me doy cuenta de que tu actitud estuvo justificada, haz estado confundido y…-

-¿YO, CONFUNDIDO? ¡¿QUÉ HAZ ESTADO ASPIRANDO, NEGRO?-

-Nada en realidad… solo que hay que ser idiota como para no darse cuenta.-

-Muy bien, vuelves a decir algo asi de estupido, y no viviras para contarlo ¬¬.-

-¡Muds! ¿Eso significa que no estas enojado con nosotros n.n?- 2D le sonrie con esperanza, mientras que Sharon lo abrazaba de costado, y mira a Murdoc con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Enojado? Oh bien, rayos. Los perdono por ser tan estupidos, miserables, infelices, rencorosos, y pateticos, dan repulsion a la hora de insultar, con sus motivos maricas. No hay tiempo para discutir, tenemos recitales, ¿Recuerdan?-

-Eres tan despreciable, Muds.- Russel le sonrie con una vena enojona en la cabeza.

-Me alegra tanto que nos hayamos arreglado.- 2D rie un poco, y los mira inocentemente.

-Nunca te habia visto tan enojado. Eso te hace mas lindo.- Sharon le sonrie al chico.

-¿Tu..tu crees?- 2D baja la mirada incomodo, y se sonroja un poco avergonzado al recordar la escena que habia armado. Russel nota que Murdoc miraba con rabia la escena de él y Sharon.

-Muy bien, ya arreglamos todo. Somos una banda… eh... ¿Feliz? Lo que sea. Nos vamos de la habitacion de Sharon. Adios, adios, adios.- Russel toma del cuello de la camiseta a 2D y lo jala, separandolo del abrazo de la chica.

-Ohh u.u. Bueno, adios chicos n.n.- Ella los saluda, viendo que ambos se retiraban de la habitacion.

-Aja. Adios, "chicos"- Murdoc saca la lengua, fingiendo una voz afeminada y burlona. Sharon lo mira de reojo y rie ironicamente.

-Tambien me refiero a ti. Tengo ganas de dormir, asi que vete -.-…-

-¿AH? ¿Es todo? ¡Solo fueron cuatro horas seguidas! ¡Por favor, sueles ser mucho mejor que eso!-

-Lo se, fue poco tiempo. Pero ya se me fueron las ganas -.-…-

-¿WTF? ¡¿Acaso estas haciendo un absurdo histeriqueo de mujer? Porque de verdad no va con tu estilo de "prostituta casual".-

-¿Te quedaste con ganas?- Sharon se le queda mirando con ojos bien grandes, y lleva un dedo a su labio. Murdoc se indigna, abre la boca para contestar, la cierra y extiende sus manos a punto de explicarle algo. Las baja, arquea una ceja, y la mira con mucho rabia.

-¿Sabes que? Muerete. A mi tambien se me fueron las ganas. Me congelo contigo. ADIOS.- se da media vuelta y da pasos firmes y rudos hacia la puerta de la habitacion.

-Hasta mañana, Murdoc n.n.- Ella lo saluda con la mano. Y salta de su lugar algo asustada al escuchar el portazo violento que él efectua al salir.

* * *

Unos dias pasaron. Al dia siguiente, Gorillaz tenia un importante concierto.

-Son las tres de la tarde, y ni ganas de ensayar.- 2D permanecia recostado en el sofa de la sala. Estaba acostado hacia adelante, apoyando ambos brazos cruzados en la cabecera. Entierra su cabeza entre sus brazos y entrecierra los ojos con pereza.

-Mmm, ¿Sabes, D? creo que el Hell Hole se ha hecho mas grande en estos dias.- Russel estaba sentado en una mesa que estaba detrás del sofa, y leia un libro, prestandole casi toda su atencion.

-No lo se. No he ido a la parte trasera y profunda del carpark.- Él comenzaba a mirar de reojo a su amigo, intenta leer el titulo del libro, pero estaba algo lejos.

-Ademas, los zombies estan atacando con mas frecuencia en las noches.- Sigue comentando el baterista con mucha tranquilidad.

-Oh. Tiene sentido que nadie haya querido comprar esta propiedad luego de que nos fueramos… porque Muds la puso en venta o algo asi, ¿No?- Cuestiona, y luego suspira con algo de sueño.

-Lo supongo, pero quien sabe, he escuchado todo tipo de rumores, hasta algunos que decian que Muds mando a explotar este lugar. Fuera de eso, ahora los zombies abundan, y el Hell Hole no se queda atrás. Ya no es tan comodo como antes permanecer aquí.- Russ cierra el libro, lo deposita en la mesa, y pasa a mirar a su compañero.

-Sin mencionar que la taxidermia no es tan divertida con ratas y palomas -.-… ya no hay animales divertidos con los cuales experimentar.- Menciona muy pensativo, y se lleva una mano al menton meditando.

-Pobres animalitos.-

-No sufren. Les doy algo de anestecia antes de operarlos. Aunque últimamente no tengo tiempo, por tooodos los recitales que arreglo Muds para nosotros.-

-No quiero ensayar… tengo sueño.-

-No lo hagamos. Ya nos sabemos la rutina de doce canciones de memoria.-

-¿Hacemos algo divertido?- Propone 2D, alza la cabeza y sonrie como un niño pequeño.

-Claro. ¿Llamamos a los demas?- Pregunta el baterista aprobando su idea.

-Sip. Aunque… no se si Muds quiera. Creo que Sharon no tendra problemas.-

-Mmm, aunque si ninguno de los dos estan aquí ahora mismo…-

-Cierto, Russ, deben estar teniendo sexo.-

-No queria decirlo asi, pero son algo predecibles.-

Al mencionar su nombre, la chica se aparece caminando hacia ellos.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué onda n.n?- Ella se sienta en frente de Russel, y les sonrie.

-Sharon, que agradable sorpresa, jeje… ¿No escuchaste lo que dijimos cierto?- Sonrie el moreno algo nervioso.

-No n.n. Solo escuche eso de que quizas Murdoc y yo estabamos teniendo sexo. Luego nada malo, ¿por qué?-

2D tuerce su mueca, un poco nervioso, pero Russ rie mas nervioso que antes.

-Por nada. Eh, estabamos aburridos, y queriamos hacer algo para variar.- Comienza a decir 2D desde el sofa.

-Si, y no vamos a ensayar, nos parece innecesario.- Termina diciendo el baterista negando con la cabeza.

-¡Ah! ¿Podemos ir a la disco que queda en el centro de la ciudad? ¿Podemos, podemos, podemos?- Ella se levanta y siente mucha emocion de repente.

-¿Disco? ¿Cuál disco?- 2D no recordaba que haya algo asi en Essex.

-Ahh, ¿Te refieres a la que queda al lado del estadio central West? Rayos, esa disco… quizas sea algo fuerte.- Dice entre risas el moreno.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?- El peliazul no entendia a que se referia.

-Murdoc me dijo que esa disco esta lleno de sexo y drogas, descontrol puro. Podria ser divertido.- Ella les sonrie entusiasmada.

-Pues yo nunca habia oido de ese lugar.-

-Es bastante grande, pero trata de no hacerse conocido por la ilegalidad de… todas las cosas que suceden ahí, D.-

-Sera divertido. Y quizas ni siquiera nos cobraran, ya que Gorillaz es famoso.- Menciona Sharon mirando a Russel.

-Si Muds te lo dijo, debe ser porque quiere ir. Puede que sea divertido… aunque si estamos toda la noche en la fiesta, mañana estaremos destruidos para el concierto.- Razona 2D en modo pensativo. Se sienta en su lugar, en el lado izquierdo del sillon, y suspira.

-Buu u.u. Y hasta quizas, si nos reconocen por ser parte de Gorillaz, me haran subir a un escenario y cantar. Me gustaria ir a algun lugar y solo divertirme.- Sharon se sienta de un salto a su derecha y lo abraza de costado.

-Eso no sucedera n.n. Porque ese lugar es de mala muerte. ¡Eso es lo genial! ¡Solo estaremos ahí y nos embriagaremos y cogeremos con lo que sea! No nos pueden obligar a hacer nada.-

-Entiendo la idea de Murdoc -.-… ¿Quieres estar con él toda la noche… haciendolo?- Russel toma un vaso de la mesa, repleto de cerveza, y se lo toma. Ella rie a carcajadas, suelta a 2D y luego le niega.

-Claro que no. Puedo hacerlo con cualquiera, sera una noche libre. Ademas, no creo que Murdoc, habiendo tantas cosas mejores, quiera estar conmigo.-

-Entiendo, entiendo. Por lo menos… no hay algo que a ti te molesta.- Termina murmurando la ultima oracion el afro americano, con algo de misterio.

-¿Mm? ¿Algo que me molesta?- Pregunta ella, extrañada.

-Ahhh. Tiene que ver con Muds, ¿Cierto?- Alza su mano 2D, sonriendo.

-Si, bueno, no lo se. Olvidenlo. Por cierto, Sharon, no me importa mucho en que clase de… "relacion"…- Enfatiza con los dedos Russ.

-Estes con Muds. Solo te advertire que puede ser algo posesivo cuando se lo propone.-

-Descuida. No pasara nada de nada. Hable con él y acordamos que él no quiere estar atado a mi, ni yo a él. Asi que somos libres, es taan genial.-

-Uhhmm. Si. Pero… ¿Qué él pueda estar con cualquiera implica tambien que tu puedas estar con cualquiera?- Cuestiona el cantante, rascandose la cabeza. Ante esas palabras, los tres se quedan en silencio.

-Emm.. No..no se. Yo supuse que si él… puede estar con quien quiera… yo tambien.-

-Aun no entiendes la cabeza llena de mierda de Niccals -.-..- Russel niega con la cabeza totalmente resignado.

-No lo entiendo, Sharon. Es bastante confuso lo que hacen.- 2D la mira preocupado.

-Noo. Solo porque tuvimos sexo hace un rato, y porque lo tuvimos casi todos los dias en esta semana, no significa que haya algo entre nosotros.- Sharon gira su cabeza al verlos a ambos.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaban que teniamos algo?- Vuelve a preguntarles indignada.

-A esta altura de las cosas ya no se lo que pienso.- El baterista se termina de beber el la cerveza, y luego baja el vaso.

-Aunque viniendo de Muds, una relacion bizarra no seria algo anormal.- Murmura el cantante.

-¿Saben? Deberian hacer algo con ese agujero gigante que se traga las cosas. Me da miedo ir al winnebago.- Menciona ella preocupada, no sabiendo que rayos era esa cosa.

-Ahhh. Hablabamos de eso hace un rato, del Hell Hole. ¿Muds no te dijo lo que es?- 2D la mira confundido por su reaccion.

-Nop. Pero una vez entre a su pagina de internet para tratar de tocarlo con el mouse. No sucedia nada u.u.-

-Jajaja. Murdoc hizo un pacto con un demonio para hacer que Gorillaz tenga fama y gloria, tambien otros favores. Sucedió con el segundo disco.- Comienza a decirle el moreno, con una sonrisa relajada.

-Mmm, si. Pero como no entrego su alma, ahora ciertos demonios lo persiguen. No cumplieron muy bien con el tercer disco. No entiendo bien lo de los Sun moon Stars.- El peliazul mira a su amigo para que intente explicar.

-Ni yo, no me interesa saber mucho, es problema del satanista.- Se encoge de hombros el moreno.

-Pero bueno, al punto. El Hell Hole es la entrada al mundo de "abajo". No te recomiendo que te lances por ahí, jajaja.-

-Es lo que quedo luego del pacto de Muds.-

-Mmmm. Entiendo. Luego del recital de mañana, Murdoc me dijo que nos iremos a Plastic Beach.-

-¡¿QUEE?.- ambos se horrorizan y gritan aturdidos.

-Si u.u. Es que hay muchos zombies malos, y este basurero ya no resiste. Sin mencionar que esa cosa, el Hell Hole se hace cada vez mas grande.- Sharon baja la mirada seriamente.

-No quiero volver a ese cuarto de ballenas T.T. Me asustan mucho.- Ella escucha a 2D, y se lleva las manos a la boca, enternecida. Vuelve a abrazar al chico de costado, con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sharon O.o.-

-No te asustes, Stu-Pot. Dormiras conmigo si es necesario para evitar a las ballenas feas.-

-No creo que Muds este muy de acuerdo con eso.- Russel tuerce una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Por qué no?- Ella lo mira preocupada.

-Ti..tiene razon.. No..no te preocupes, Sharon. Yo puedo resistir las ballenas. Pude hacerlo durante la grabacion del tercer album.-

-¡Pero de seguro fue horrible!-

-Lo se u.u. Pero… siendo honestos, no podemos seguir viviendo aquí.-

-Ademas, emm, tu sabes.- Trata de sere algo indirecto el baterista al mirar a Sharon.

-No lo entiendo. Yo nunca podria tener sexo con Stu-Pot. Es demasiado lindo y adorable como para considerarlo de esa forma. Murdoc tendra que entenderlo.- Ella vuelve a abrazarlo de forma protectora.

-¿Se..sexo? ¿Nosotros? Yo..yo tampoco lo considero.- 2D se sonroja levemente y baja la cabeza apenado.

-Uffff. Volver a Plastic Beach. Bueno, tal vez no sea tan malo. Porque supongo que no seremos prisioneros.- Menciona el grandote con voz cansada.

-Nos iremos despues de mañana. Por cierto, creo que debemos avisarle a Muds que esta noche iremos a la disco central. ¡Hace tanto que no iba a una fiesta!- Sharon rie y apoya su cabeza contra el hombro de 2D.

Entonces, se escucha que alguien tose escandalosamente. Era obvio que era al proposito.

-Ejem.- Murdoc, increiblemente con pantalones y camisa, tenia un pequeño aparato debajo del brazo, su otra mano estaba en su cintura. Russel observa de reojo, y con sospechas, el tierno abrazo de 2D y Sharon.

-Eh… chicos...-

-DIJE EJEM, EJEM, ¡EJEM!- Murdoc toma el vaso de cerveza de la mesa, en donde había bebido Russ, y se lo tira en la cabeza al idiota.

-¡Ouch!- 2D se suelta, y se frota la cabeza adolorido. Sharon mira confundida al peliazul, y se tapa la boca.

-Vine a hacerles un anuncio que los dejara alegres de por vida, JAJAJA.- Murdoc posa la computadora en la mesa, la abre y comienza a teclear.

-Muds… ¿De donde diablos sacaste esa netbook?- Pregunta el baterista señalando el aparato.

-Inverti el dinero de los recitales. Tambien le compre nuevas ruedas a mi winnebago, un par de bajos electricos solo para lucirlos, un plasma de 48 pulgadas, y una corona de rey bañada en oro puro.-

-¡¿Qué TU QUE? ¡¿Y de donde sacaste todo ese dinero, y todas esas cosas? ¡A nosotros nos pagas miserias!- Russel lo señala muy enojado.

-Ayy, por Mercado libre, Russ. Por Satan, hay veces que no entiendo por que tengo que explicar cosas tan obvias -.-…-

-¡Mira tu, vas a tener que darnos una buena explicacion de por que te quedas con mas del setenta por ciento de las ganancias, maldito hijo de…!-

-¡Esto era lo que queria mostrarles!- Murdoc les sonrie diabólicamente, y les muestra el monitor a todos. Sharon abre los ojos sorprendida, 2D deja lanzar un bufido de admiracion, y Russ se queda con la boca abierta.

-¿TODAS ESAS PERSONAS ASISTIRAN A NUESTRO RECITAL MAÑANA?- Preguntan los tres al unisono.

-Sip, la gente del Twitter nunca miente. Se los digo, son buenos chicos. Son tan fanaticos que darian lo que sea para chuparnos las bolas. Nuestras peludas y grasosas, pero asquerosamente millonarias bolas. Nadamos en gloria, viejos.-

-Murdoc, Murdoc, Murdoc.- Los cuatro se giran hacia atrás. Descubren que Cyber Noodle estaba firme ante ellos, con una sonrisa torcida y bizarra, casi siniestra. Tenia algunos cables colgando de su espalda.

-No olvides que dentro de un mes tambien nos comprometimos a asisitir a los Animation Awards.- Les dice algo neutral.

-Ohh, si. Es verdad. Gracias, chatarra. Adios a la sorpresa de cumpleaños.- Murdoc se lleva una mano al rostro, frustrado.

-¿Nos invitaron a una entrega de premios? ¿Estamos nominados?- Sharon comienza a imaginarlo, y no puede creerlo.

-No nos dijiste nada sobre eso ¬¬.- Russel se cruza de brazos.

-Ademas, ¿De quien sera el cumpleaños? Porque el mas proximo es el mio, y que yo sepa, ninguno de los demas esta por cumplir…-

Murdoc bofetea la nuca del cantante, y luego lo mira fastidiadio.

-Ouchh, Muds T.T.-

-Es una expresion, tarado ¬¬. Respondere todas sus preguntas, relajense. Si, estamos nominados, y ganamos el premio.-

-¿Ganamos? ¡Waaaa! ¡Ganamos!- Sharon grita de la emocion, y se prende a Russel en un abrazo. Él mira a Murdoc y se encoge de hombros.

-See, lo que sea ¬¬. La entrega de premios es en un barco, estilo "El Titanic". Se nos hara facil llegar, estaremos viviendo en Plastic Beach en esos tiempos.-

-¡Muds! ¿Cómo sabes que ganamos el premio? ¿No se supone que eso se rebela en la entrega?- Murdoc vuelve a bofetear la nuca de 2D, con violencia.

-¡Ouch! ¿Y eso por que fue?-

-Por la pregunta estupida. Nos dicen por adelantado quien gana, asi no vamos en vano, idiota ¬¬. Todas esas cosas siempre estan arregladas, eres tan ingenuo.-

-¿Entonces sera en un barco? ¡Wow! Nunca me subi a uno. No tendremos que tocar o algo asi en ese lugar, ¿No?- Sharon lo mira con interrogacion.

-Por supuesto que no. Sera facil. Miren, solo recibimos el premio, nos codeamos con gente bonita, fingimos ser normales, bebemos algo de ponche, y nos largamos. Sin mencionar todos los bocadillos gratis que robaremos.-

-Bocadillos gratis :D.-

Murdoc vuelve a golpear al peliazul. Russ arquea una ceja al ver al satanista.

-Murdoc ¬¬.-

-¡Auugh! ¡¿Qué hice ahora T.T?-

-Tu no puedes robar bocadillos ¬¬. Todo el mundo enfocara su atencion en ti, porque eres el jodido cantante de la banda. Asi que TU, sobre todas las cosas, no hagas nada estupido y portate bien. Trata de no ser tan idiota aunque sea una noche.-

-Todos nos tendremos que portar bien, y ser normales.- Menciona Sharon y luego jadea sorprendida.

-¿Y tendremos que vestirnos de gala? ¡Genial n.n! Lastima que debo comprar un vestido con el miserable sueldo que nos paga Murdoc.- Tanto la chica como Russel asienten resignados. Murdoc se muerde el labio inferior y rodea los ojos.

-Oye, no te quejes. Soy muy bondadoso al compatir los milllones que ganamos con ustedes. Podria ser "malo" y darles la mitad de lo que les doy.-

-Abusas por ser el lider ò.ó. ¡Creo que debemos cambiar a la persona que administra el dinero!- Russel, con mucho sentido comun, lo vuelve a señalar.

-¿De verdad tenemos que ir de gala?- Pregunta 2D un poco dudoso. El satanista niega de inmediato.

-No. Tenemos un estilo, y que todos los demas se vayan al diablo. ¿Mas preguntas?-

-Si. ¿Vamos a ir a la disco central? Quiero iiiiiir. Dijiste que seria genial, Muds.- Ella le sonrie suplicante.

-Por supuesto que vamos a ir. Mañana sufriremos la resaca mas grande de todas nuestras vidas, por eso sera simplemente genial.-

-¿Ah? E..eso no tiene sentido. Estaremos destruidos luego de la noche brutal que pasaremos, echos mierda para el recital. Y ya viste la cantidad de gente que nos ira a ver, no creo que sea buena…-

-Callate, Russ ¬¬. Iremos, tengo ganas de embriagarme y tener sexo desenfrenado toda una noche.- Lo interrumpe Murdoc, encogiendose de hombros desinteresado.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos a ir! ¡Estupendo!- Sharon rie muy divertida.

-¿De verdad sera tan descontrolado?- Los cuatro se quedan en silencio ante la pregunta de 2D. Luego de unos segundos, Murdoc vuelve a golpearlo. Russel y Sharon arquean una ceja al ver la escena.

-¡Ayy! ¡¿Y por que fue esta vez T.T?- Se queja el pobre, sosteniendo su cabeza.

-No lo se. Solo quise hacerlo.- Murdoc saca su lengua de forma atrevida, y le sonrie maliciosamente.


	13. Sing yourself, Out of depression

**_Bueno, em, este capitulo es bastante... fuerte. Si sos menor, te pido que te retires de la pagina y que vayas a, no se, ver videos de Barney (?_**

**_Dios -.- jajaja, solo los advierto para que no me digan: Carajo, que trauma. O algo asi -.-... Gracias por su review a Utau Hoshina. Gracias de verdad :)_**

* * *

-Ya estoy listo.- 2D camina hacia la entrada de los estudios Kong, vestido de forma casual. Con unos jeans grisáceos y una camiseta tres cuartos de color blanco con detalles en rojo.

-¡Somos dos!- Russel llega a los trotes hacia él, tambien vestido con su look rapero de costumbre, y se queda de pie a su costado.

-Sera una gran noche, D.-

-Siii. Lo mejor es que no se si sobreviviremos para contarlo n.n.-

-Lo se n.n. Jajajaja.-

-¡Estoy lista!- Sharon sale caminando hacia ellos desde uno de los pasillos, y estaba vestida de forma urbana, ni siquiera estaba provocativa. Parecia vestida para ir y divertirse nada mas.

-Bien, estamos todos.- Murdoc es el ultimo en llegar, con un cigarrillo en boca, luciendo su reluciente cruz satanista. Con una camisa negra y desabrochada al principio, y unos jeans azul oscuro. Cyber Noodle camina detrás de Murdoc, y se queda inerte detrás de ellos.

-¿Esa cosa vendra?- Pregunta Russel de forma despectiva.

-No se si es buena idea.- Murmura 2D un poco confundido. Murdoc suspira y niega con la cabeza, no queriendo escuchar los reclamos de su banda. Se da media vuelta y posa una mano sobre el hombro del androide.

-Estupido Cyborg. Escucha, dale de comer dos ratas a Cortez. Y cuando volvamos, ya que es probable que ninguno de los cuatro este consciente porque estaremos demasiado borrachos y drogados como para darte ordenes concretas, limpia todo nuestro vomito. No olvides recargarte.-

-Afirmativo, Murdoc.- Asiente el robot sin expresion.

-Mmm, que sean tres ratas.-

-Entendido.-

-Listo. Se queda cuidando el lugar. ¿Contentos?- Les pregunta a todos con ironia.

-¿No se te olvida algo?- Pregunta 2D, parpadeando varias veces.

-¡Ah! Cyber mierda, mejor… ve a buscarnos a eso de las nueve de la mañana. Estaremos en el piso de ese horrible lugar, con un coma alcoholico con suerte, si no es que estamos muertos. Dejanos tirados por ahí, en cualquier lugar de los estudios. Lo que sea, luego limpia nuestro vomito.-

-Nuevamente entendido.-

-Y que sean cuatro ratas. No quiero que el pobre se quede con hambre.-

-Perfecto, Muds n.n.- Le sonrie el peliazul. Sin que nadie responda, él toma la delantera y abre las compuertas de los estudios.

-¿Y como iremos hasta alli?- Sharon se coloca al costado de Muds, y lo mira intrigada.

-Con este bebe, zorra.- los cuatro se detienen y contemplan el grandioso y espectacular geep que no habia sido usado en años.

-¡Ah! ¡Nuestro jeep n.n!- Exclama 2D emocionado al verlo.

-Woow. No lo veia desde hace años literalmente.- Russel se queda fascinado al verlo.

-¡Quiero subir! ¡Waaa! ¡Cuando lo vi en 19-2000 me parecio increible!- Sharon salta de la emocion al verlo.

-Por supuesto que subiremos. Llegaremos en un parpadeo.- Murdoc sube primero, en el puesto de conductor. Y los demas se acomodan seguido de él, 2D a su lado, y Sharon y Russel atrás.

* * *

-Mierda…- Sharon se queda mirando la enorme discoteca delate suyo. Gigante y llena de luces parpadeantes. Y eso que era solo el exterior.

-Hay demasiada gente en la fila para entrar.- 2D estaba a su lado, y mira la cantidad horrorosa de gente de la fila.

-Deberian dejarnos entrar solo por ser famosos.- ambos pasan a mirar a Russel luego de su comentario.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. Lo lamento por los demas, pero siempre es asi.- Se justifica encogiendose de hombros.

-Muy bien, fracasados. Yo hare que entremos y que nos diferencien de la demas basura. Esperen aquí.- Murdoc pasa a la delantera, y los demas se le quedan mirando a lo lejos. Se ve la escena, que él habla con los de seguridad, que les hace gestos, que los señala a ellos a lo lejos, y que al final les sonrie con malicia. Murdoc mira a su banda a lo lejos y les hace el gesto de que vengan. Los de seguridad los dejan pasar como si nada a los cuatro.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste, Muds?- 2D se asombra al verlo.

-Solo dije que eramos la banda mas famosa del mundo. JAJAJAJA.-

-No, de enserio ¬¬. ¿Qué les dijiste?-

-Los soborne, Russ. ¿Acaso no es obvio -.-?-

-¡Ah! ¡Miren toda la gente!- Sharon señala hacia adelante, las personas eran demasiadas, y habia musica a todo lo que daba. Todos tenian bebidas en mano y bailaban sin parar. Habia mas de mil personas de seguro. Pero el lugar era increiblemente grande y lleno de luces y lazers.

-Wow. Y eso que apenas empieza la noche.- Menciona Russel, sorprendido. En el escenario habia algunas mujeres desnudas bailando, y otras besandose entre ellas. En el piso del escenario habia algunas parejas teniendo sexo sin vergüenza.

-Eso no es muy romantico de su parte.- Arquea una ceja 2D al ver todo el morbo porno. Pero ninguno se escuchaba entre ellos, ya que la musica estaba demasiado fuerte.

-¡Sharon! ¡¿Dónde esta Murdoc?- Pregunta Russel, a los gritos.

-¡En la barra!- Ella lo señala a lo lejos, y los demas lo distinguen.

-Tipico.- Murmura el baterista. Sharon lo toma del brazo y lo jala.

-¡Vamos con él!- Entonces los tres la siguen, y se quedan en la barra, esperando.

-¡Llegaron a tiempo!- El satanista ya se habia bebido todo un vaso, y lo tenia en su mano vacio.

-¡¿Ya te tomaste todo un vaso?- Pregunta a los gritos 2D.

-¡Si! ¡No era para nada fuerte! ¡Esta barra es un asco! ¡Solo sirven tragos para bebes!-

-¡Muds, el cantinero te escucha, esta en frente tuyo!- Le recalca Russel señalando al cantinero.

-¡Me importa una mierda el cantinero!- Gira hacia la barra y sonrie como si nada. Entonces vuelve a girar hacia sus compañeros.

-¡Les demostrare que los tragos son mas suaves que un vaso de agua!- Luego se gira hacia el hombre.

-¡Deme cuatro vasos jumbo de The Fucking Big Boss! ¡Rapido!- El cantinero lo ve con fastidio luego de todos los insultos, se da media vuelta y comienza a preparar las bebidas.

-¡Murdoc! ¡¿Qué es lo que pediste?- Pregunta Sharon algo insegura.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Se supone que debe ser "lo mas fuerte" de la barra! ¡Veran que no es nada!-

-¡Pero Muds, apenas llegamos! ¡No creo que sea buena idea beber ahora!- El peliazul lo mira con inseguridad pura.

-¡Callate, tarado! ¡Mas vale que te tomes todo la maldita bebida, o te la hare tragar a la fuerza!-

-¡Aquí estan las bebidas, señor!- El cantinero se las deja en la mesa. Eran cuatro vasos de mas de medio litro cada uno, y tenian un color entre verdoso y violeta. Los tres toman sus vasos, sin mucha confianza, y los miran. Murdoc toma el suyo, y le da un buen sorbo.

-¡Mmmm! ¡Excelente! ¡Te quema las entrañas en totalidad! ¡Es como beber la sangre del mismisimo Lucifer! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

-Creo que es demasiado. No me entrara tanto liquido en el estomago.- Observa el recipiente 2D, con sorpresa. Entonces, Murdoc toma algunas pastillas que tenia en los bolsillos, y coloca una dentro de cada uno de los vasos.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?- Pregunta Russel muy enojado por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡Para hacer las cosas mas interesantes! ¡Jajajajaja!- El satanista rie como nunca en su vida.

-¡No es gracioso! ¡¿Qué diablos eran esas…!-

-¡Por favor! ¡No sean gallinas y hagamos un fondo! ¡¿O que? ¡¿No lo resisten? ¡Jajajajaj!- Se burla de ellos Murdoc.

-¡No soy una gallina, Muds, pero no beberemos esto hasta que nos digas que mierda pusiste en…!-

-¡Gallina, gallina! ¡GALLINAS! ¡JAJAJAJJAJA!-

Russel se enfurece, toma el vaso y comienza a beberlo, tratando de terminarla de una. 2D traga saliva, mira el interior del vaso y a pesar de que sus manos tiemblan un poco, se lo lleva a la boca y comienza a beber haciendo fondo tambien. Sharon rie divertida ante la ridicula provocacion de Murdoc, y comienza a beber tambien.

-¡JJAJAJA! ¡POR EL REVENTÓN MAS GRANDE DE NUESTRAS VIDAS! ¡SALUD, SATAN!- Murdoc se lleva el vaso a la boca, y bebe como un autentico rey. Los cuatro no paran hasta vacias sus vasos.

* * *

Ok. Los cuatro se separaron totalmente desorientados y perdidos. Ninguno estaba en sus cabales.

-Sigue, sigue, sigue, sigue, sigue, sigue, sigue, sigue, sigue, ¡SIGUE!- Murdoc estaba contra la pared, mientras que una rubia le practicaba sexo oral, y dos mujeres mas le besaban el cuello y la boca. Ese dia habia tenido sexo con mas de veinte, y apenas era la mitad de la noche.

-¡Staaaaaaaaaar Shineeeeeeeeeeeee. when you gonna find meee!- 2D estaba perdido, cantando canciones en idiomas y ritmos incomprensibles. Stuart no se quedaba atrás. Se encontraba en una especie de asiento/sofa, los demas asientos estaba ocupados y en todos las personas cogian en total descontrol. Él reia mientras que cantaba de forma entre cortada, ya que dos mujeres chupaba su pecho y bajan cada vez mas.

-¡STAAAAAAAR SHINEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡AUGHH!- Él larga un gemido y cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando una de ellas lleva su mano a su miembro y le baja los pantalones rapidamente. De todas formas, su torso estaba desnudo, solo le faltaban los pantalones. Sigue riendo cuando siente que le estan practicando sexo oral, y que la otra sigue besando su pecho y su cuello, sigue cantando entre gemidos.

-¡OHHH STYLOOO! ¡Go forth, blossom in your soul! ¡When you know your heart is right! ¡Electric is the love! ¡JAJAJA!-

Russel, no muy cerca de el cantante, estaba casi en su misma posicion. Cuatro rubias lo violaban, y él se dejaba violar.

-Hay mucho para todas. Dios, me siento tan Murdoc, JAJAJAJAJA.- ellas lo rodeaban, mientras que él bebia cerveza de un vaso. Estaba recostado en unos de los tantos asientos del lugar.

Sharon era mujer, y dentro de todo, era algo mas complicado. Solo estaba con dos hombres, en el escenario. Uno estaba detrás suyo, y otro adelante, ambos penetrandola, o intentando penetrarla. Ella solo gemia, sin gritar ni hacer demasiado escandalo. Todo el mundo los veia. Y era algo bastante claro.

Los tragos les habian pegado a los cuatro. Bue.

Murdoc, luego de darle por atrás y casi destrozar a unas de las tantas mujeres con las que habia estado, se da media vuelta y nota que Sharon estaba en el escenario con otros hombres.

-Maldita zorra. Ya vera.- se sube los pantalones como puede, y se quita la camisa totalmente. Camina hacia el escenario, apartando a la gente de su camino de mala gana, y sube al escenario. Da unos pasos hacia adelante y se queda a un metro de distancia de ellos.

-¡¿Y piensan que eso es coger? ¡Yo les mostrare lo que es coger como un hombre!- él toma a uno de los tipos del cuello y lo arroja fuera del escenario. Sharon, bastante ebria, aparta al otro, y se tambalea un poco.

-¡¿Mu..Murdoc? ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?-

-¡Coger!- El satanista rie de forma perturbadora, toma al otro tipo y lo arroja fuera del escenario tambien. Ella lo mira algo enojada.

-¡Tu… eres un… me haces sentir… lo que no siento nunca! ¡Enojo!-

-¡Repitelo, zorra!- Murdoc se le tira encima, y la estampa contra un enorme caño metalico. Uno de los tantos que estaban en el escenario.

-¡Que tu… me haces enojar! ¡Y yo nunca me enojo!-

-¡JA! ¡Habla la psicotica que me da patadas en las bolas! ¡Eso me excita mucho, zorra!-

-¡Al diablo! ¡Cojamos!- No se hacen esperar mas. Ambos comienzan a besarse, y Murdoc recorre la espalda de la chica con sus manos, las lleva a su trasero, y luego a sus pechos. Ella lleva una mano a su miembro y comienza a masturbarlo.

-¡Mmmhhhh! ¡Mmm..mmmmhmh… MMMM!- Gime él, mas excitado que nunca. Se separan, él se baja los pantalones y le sonrie de forma pervertida y amenazante.

-Esta vez te hare mierda en todos los sentidos.-

Ella estaba casi desnuda, solo con sosten y con los pantalones bajos. Murdoc no se hace esperar mas, y lleva su miembro a ella. La penetra de manera violenta y desconsiderada. Como a ella le encantaba.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Sigue! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Murdoc!- Toda la discoteca presencia ese acto de pasion brutal y sadico, mezclado con morbo y sexo descontrolado.

* * *

**Resaca.**

-Murdoc. Murdoc. Murdoc. Murdoc. Amo, rey, Dios, eh. Entiendes, Murdoc. Murdoc.- Una voz mecanica repetia su nombre de forma insistente una y otra y otra vez.

Siente que entre sus brazos hay algo calido, y que hay una persona que se acurrucaba junto a él. Suelta el abrazo que le estaba dando, y gruñe molesto e incomodo.

-Murdoc. Murdoc. Murdoc.-

-¡AHH, YA CALLATE! ¡HOJALATA!- El mencionado tose un poco al sentir el gusto mas horrible considerado por el hombre en su boca. Comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente, y todo era borroso, casi al borde de la oscuridad absoluta.

-Ay no… no otra vez. Creo que me quede ciego. Sabia que no tenia que fumar eso.-

-Las luces estan apagadas, Murdoc. Solo entra un poco de luz del exterior. Segui tus ordenes.-

Entonces todos los sentidos golpean la cabeza del bajista, y siente todos los dolores de la resaca.

-¡AAAARHGGHR, mi cabeza, por Satan! ¡Creo que voy a morir!-

-Limpie el vomito de todos, como me ordenaste. Tambien los traje con cierta dificultad a través del geep. Tenian un 90% de alcohol y otras sustancias alucinógenas en la sangre. Esperando ordenes.-

-¡¿Podrias dejar de gritar? ¡AHH, MI CEREBRO!-

-Orden rechazada. En ningun momento elevé mi voz. Según mi informacion, debes estar sufriendo de una resaca. Esperando ordenes.-

Murdoc mira a Cyber Noodle enfrente de la cama, y se sostiene la cabeza con una mano. No tenia las fuerzas como para insultarla. De pronto nota que Sharon estaba en su cama, acurrucada y durmiendo junto a él.

-¡¿Qué demonios? ¡Cyborg! ¡Te dije que nos traigas y que…!-

-Que los deje tirados en cualquier parte de los estudios Kong. Orden concretada y finalizada con éxito. Esperando ordenes.-

-¡¿Y en donde mierda estan el idiota y Russel?-

-Los deje a cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones.-

-¡¿Eres estupida o se te safo un tornillo? ¡¿ENTONCES QUE DEMONIOS HACE LA ZORRA EN LA MALDITA CAMA DE MI MALDITO WINNEBAGO?-

-Mis sistemas funcionan correctamente. Cuando te traje aquí, me ordenaste que la deje contigo. Lo demas es confidencial.-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Co..confidencial?-

-Si me lo preguntas, es normal que no lo recuerdes. Según mis fuentes, una persona en pleno estado de ebriedad no recuerda la mayoria de sus actos o palabras al estar sobrio horas despues. Esperando ordenes.-

El satanista cierra los ojos frustrado, y deja caer su cabeza sobre la almohada de espaldas. Entonces suspira vencido.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no SIGAS MIS CONDENADAS ORDENES cuando estoy borracho?-

-Negativo. Anulaste esa orden hace cuatro horas y media.-

-Es decir, cuando estaba ebrio te dije que anules la orden de no hacerme caso cuando estoy ebrio, ¿Verdad ¬¬?-

Cyber Noodle se queda en silencio. Luego de unos minutos procesa la informacion, y su mirada se hace firme sobre su creador.

-Esperando ordenes.-

-Arrgh. Solo dime la hora.-

-Solo faltan seis horas para el recital.-

-¡¿QUEEEEEE? ¡MIERDA!- Murdoc sale casi saltando de la cama, y se queda en frente de su robot.

-¡Cyborg! ¡Traeme cuatro frascos de pastillas! ¡De las que usa Stu! ¡RAPIDO!-

-Orden recibida.-

-¡Y despierta a los demas como SEA! ¡Disparales si es necesario!-

-Recibido tambien.- Cyber Noodle se da media vuelta y sale del winnebago. Murdoc vuelve a la cama, y sarandea a Sharon.

-¡Hey! ¡Zorra! ¡ZORRA!-

Sharon gruñe enojada, y abre los ojos gruñendo.

-¿Dónde estoy -.-?-

-¡Eso no importa! ¡El recital es en seis horas!-

-Murdoc… Ven aquí… todavia queda tiempo.-

-¡NO! ¡¿Qué no entiendes? ¡No hay tiempo para coger ahora! ¡Hay mucho que hacer!-

Ella se sienta en la cama, y se frota los ojos.

-Mi cabeza… ouch. ¿Qué mierda le pusiste a la bebida?-

-¡ZORRA! ¡TENEMOS QUE PREPARAR…! Se queda sin habla al notar que ella estaba totalmente desnuda sobre la cama. Ella se mira a si misma y se sorprende.

-Oh… no puedo creerlo. Luego de todo lo de anoche, seguimos aquí. No tenemos remedio.-

Murdoc arquea una ceja al escucharla. Entonces recuerda la orden que le habia dado al Cyber Noodle mientras estaba ebrio. Tendria sentido que hayan seguido, ya que le habia ordenado que la dejara con Sharon tambien. Él se sienta en la cama y no puede evitar sonreir perversamente.

-Tienes razon. Aun queda mucho tiempo…-

-See. Ademas, los demas tardaran en prepararse, y nosotros solo tardaremos un par de horas.-

-Minutos.-

-Segundos.-

-Ven aquí, zorra.- Murdoc larga una carcajada de satisfaccion, y se le tira encima.


	14. Cause everybody told me Shut up

_Si, ya se, de un extremo a otro. La otra vez me salio el cap muy largo, ahora muy corto. Es que tenia que cortarlo si o si en esta parte, sino no hubiera podido seguir bien con las demas :S. Y... ¡En este capitulo pasa lo que muchos esperan! ¡Por fin la primera gran aparicion! Jejeje. Tomenlo como un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene. Gracias por sus reviews a_: **_Pancho Pantera_**_**, noodle5522.** Disfrutenlo.  


* * *

_

-¡AAArr! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡MI CABEZA!- 2D cae de su propia cama, muy adolorido. Se arrastra por el piso hasta llegar a una mesa a lo lejos, y extiende su brazo para abrir un cajon del escritorio.

-Aughh. Me siento terrible T.T. Nunca volvere a beber, lo juro. Creo..que…que… voy a…- Al sacar el frasco de pastillas, lo suelta y se sostiene la boca.

Alguien entra de un portazo y da pasos hacia adelante.

-Stuart. He venido porque Murdoc necesita con urgencia algunas de tus…-

-¡DEAAAAAAAH! ¡COF! ¡COF! ¡COF!- 2D vomita toda la alfombra de su habitacion. El cyborg se le queda mirando por minutos.

-Con un frasco basta. Gracias. Pero al verte, tengo la necesidad de ayudarte. Esperando ordenes.-

El peliazul sigue vomitando, y se sostiene el estomago con ambas manos.

-¡Vete! ¡Auuhhg! ¡No sirves para nada T.T! ¿Qué podrias hacer en esta…?-

Sin seguir esperando, Cyber Noodle lo abraza de atrás, y sostiene el tembloroso cuerpo del cantante.

-¿Qué... Que estas…?- Gime tapandose la boca, y sigue vomitado. Ella lo sostiene con fuerza y lo levanta levemente para que no caiga al piso y pueda mantenerse en pie. 2D para de vomitar y jadea muy agotado, bajando la cabeza sin fuerzas. Cyber Noodle lo suelta, y le toma un brazo. Lo lleva hacia la cama y lo sienta en la punta.

-Supongo que gracias.- Murmura cabizbajo él, sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Mi deber es ayudar a los miembros de Gorillaz en lo que este a mi alcance. Aunque mi prioridad es proteger a Murdoc.-

-Lo se, lo se. Vete ahora, él debe necesitarte.- Responde con algo de asco. Por sentirse muy afectado por la resaca, y por no querer agradecerle verdaderamente al robot. El cyborg se da media vuelta, y camina hacia el frasco de pastillas que 2D habia dejado en el piso. Lo levanta y lo sostiene con su mano, lo observa y lo analiza. Mira hacia al frente, en donde estaba un cajon abierto, y deduce que podria haber mas medicamento contra la migraña alli dentro.

-Prioridad, salud de Murdoc.-

Entonces, escucha un quejido de 2D. Quien se sostiene la cabeza y luego pasa ambas manos a su estomago. Se acurruca pegando su cabeza a sus rodillas, y vuelve a gemir.

-No..no creo… poder cantar hoy… esto es demasiado.- Y cuando levanta un poco la cabeza, descubre que el rostro de Cyber Noodle estaba a centimetros del suyo.

-¡Waaa!- Retrocede asustado al verla. Ella estaba arrodillada ante él, y lo seguia mirando de forma fria.

-¡Ca..casi me matas de… del susto!-

-Prioridad principal, salud de Murdoc.- Ella revisa un bolsillo, y saca un pañuelo. Lo acerca con su mano derecha hacia el rostro de 2D, y comienza a limpiarle la boca.

-¿Qué… haces?- Pregunta casi en un susurro el cantante, mirandola fijamente, y arqueando una ceja.

-Mis censores indican… que ahora tu eres mi prioridad principal, y que la salud de Murdoc es una prioridad secundaria.-

-¿Q..que?- 2D no podia creer lo que escuchaba, y no detiene a aquel robot.

-Error. Se que algo anda mal. Pero mis sistemas operan correctamente.- Entonces, la mano deja de limpiar la boca de 2D, y acerca el pañuelo a su mejilla. Lo acaricia suavemente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Cyborg… Noods…- 2D siente su caricia, y su rostro se llena de melancolia. El rostro sin emociones de esa chica lo penetraba con la mirada. Ni siquiera estababa viva. ¿Cómo un androide sin vida era tan identica a la persona que mas habia querido en toda su vida?

-Stuart. ¿Por qué tu rostro toma ese color?-

2D miraba fijamente el piso, sonrojado. Sin dejar su mueca de tristeza. No queria verla a los ojos, no queria seguir contemplandola. Era identica a su Noodle.

-Porque… bueno, no lo entenderias. No tienes emociones.-

-Entendido. Debo irme.- Cyber Noodle se levanta y camina hacia el escritorio, introduce su mano en el cajon y toma un par de frascos de pastillas.

-Faltan menos de seis horas para el recital. Preparate.- Anuncia ella, y sale de la habitacion. 2D se queda mirando la puerta, se levanta y camina hacia el escritorio para tomar un frasco de pastillas contra la migraña.

* * *

Russel se habia terminado de tomar todos los cartones de leche y de jugo del refrigerador. Estaba sentado en el comedor, y reposaba con ojos cerrados.

-¡Russel! ¡Estas vivo!- Sharon entra al comedor como nueva, y se sienta en frente suyo. Él abre los ojos y mira al frente.

-Si, creo que si. Recuerdame no volver a repetir una LOCURA como esa. Apenas y siento las piernas, Sharon. Y solo faltan horas para el recital.-

-Lo se. No fue una idea tan genial despues de todo.- Ella baja la mirada un poco desanimada.

-Pero… bueno. ¿Todavia sientes resaca?- Pregunta con curiosidad al mirarlo.

-Un poco. Pero ya estoy mejor, tenia un frasco de pastillas contra el dolor de cabeza en mi habitacion. ¿Tu cómo estas?-

-¡Perfectamente n.n! Cyber Noodle nos trajo a mi y a Murdoc pastillas contra la migraña. Fue muy amable al llevarnoslas al winnebago.-

-Ahh. Dormiste con él, ¿Cierto?-

-Sip. Fue agradable.-

-Bien. ¿Y por que él no esta aquí ahora?-

-Lo obligue a bañarse n.n. Apestaba a dos mil diablos.- Rie ella al recordarlo, pero la expresion de WTF de Russel se hace notable en menos de tres segundos.

-¿Tu obligaste a bañarse a Murdoc Niccals O.o?-

-Claro. En realidad, tecnicamente nos bañamos juntos. Hicimos lo de costumbre, entre a la ducha y él vino e intimamos ahí.-

-Ah. Si, es… lo de costumbre.- Él desvia la mirada lleno de asco.

-Pero luego de que yo sali, le dije que deberia tomar un baño, y luego venir aquí a hacernos compañía. Al principio no quiso, pero luego se resignó.-

-Con que ahora es un perro manso. Lo que hace un hombre luego de tener sexo -.-…-

La puerta se abre, y 2D ingresa bostezando.

-Stuu- Pot. ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Tambien con una horrible resaca n.n?- El peliazul toma siento al costado de Russel, y suspira.

-Por supuesto que si. Me siento fatal. Por lo menos se me fue el dolor de cabeza por mis medicamentos, y tambien pude vomitar todo el alcohol. Pero aun me siento algo debil.-

-Pobrecito Stu- Pot.-

-Estás palido, D.-

-Tratare de hacer lo mejor en el recital, porque sino Muds me matara. Pero no me siento muy bien.- Y de pronto, se escucha un portazo violento que aturde a todos.

Murdoc no le dirige la palabra a ninguno de los presentes, se dirige al refrigerador y lo revisa desesperado. Cyber Noodle entra seguido de él, y se sienta al costado de Sharon.

-¡MIERDA! ¡¿QUÉ NO HAY NADA FRESCO PARA MI JODIDO ESTOMAGO? ¡MORIRE DE CIRROSIS SI NO BEBO ALGO!-

-Oh. Lo siento, Muds. Me acabe todo.- Pide Russel con algo de indiferencia. El satanista gruñe molesto, y se sienta al otro costado de Sharon, cruzado de brazos.

-Te lo dije, Murdoc. No era buena idea.- Sonrie con malicia el baterista. Murdoc lo mira furioso.

-Arhgrhg. Vete al diablo. Me siento perfectamente bien. Que ustedes tengan la resaca mas grande de sus vidas no significa que yo tambien deba tenerla.-

-Admite que ambos estabamos bastante mal al despertar -.-…-

-Cierra la boca, zorra ¬¬. No me compares con tu patetico nivel de resistencia alcoholica.-

-Como digas. Tal vez tengas razon, fuiste el que mas bebió de todos nosotros.-

-Solo nos quedan un par de horas para prepararnos para el recital. Te pedire que no seas tan violento con D esta vez. No se siente muy bien luego de lo que tu nos obligaste a tomar anoche, Murdoc ¬¬.-

-Es tu culpa que Stu- Pot se sienta mal ¬¬.-

-La verdad, ni siquiera tengo tiempo como para maltratarlo. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¡Vamos a preparar los instrumentos y el transporte! ¡MOVAMOS NUESTROS CULOS! ¡RAPIDO!- Murdoc se levanta, y los demas lo imitan. Salen del comedor para comenzar los preparativos.

* * *

-¡Y AHORA VAMOS CON _**"PUNK"**_! ¡DISFRUTENLO, PUÑADO DE INADAPTADOS!- Murdoc le arroja el microfono violentamente a 2D, quien lo caza, a punto de caersele. El estadio reventaba de gente. Todos gritaban y saltaban al ritmo de las canciones. Sharon inicia la cancion con la guitarra, seguida de Murdoc, y Russel toca la bateria con un gran dominio del ritmo. 2D toma el microfono y mira hacia toda la gente, mas concentrado que nunca. Comienza a cantar a los gritos como era costumbre en la cancion.

...

...

...

_Ella observa al cantante._

_-Apenas arribamos. Entraremos a la zona costera en dos horas.-_

_La voz gruesa de un hombre la saca de sus pensamientos._

_Un helicóptero pasa a toda velocidad sobre el escenario, seguido de otros dos. Ella estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que observaba por la ventanilla como el escenario se hacia mas pequeño al alejarse. Recordaba haber tenido sentimientos en algún momento de su pasado. Lástima que habia sido hace muchos años. Aquella mascara que cubria su rostro era el simbolo de que en realidad, ella habia muerto hace tiempo._


	15. It's all good news now

_Hello n.n! Ayer fue al recital mas monstruoso del mundo. ¡I LOVE YOU GREEN DAY! Hubo tanto pogo y todo el mundo se drogaba, Diooos, fue increible, el mejor dia de mi vidaaaaaa. Y estoy echa mierda en todos los sentidos posibles n.n, pero no me importa, tengo ganas de subir un capitulo JUM. Gracias por sus reviews a: **KaamDee, Utau Hoshina, noodle5522. **Ahh, seguro a partir de estos capis, siempre pongo el titulo de canciones de Plastic Beach como para ambientar el cap. No see. Y los nombres de los capitulos tambien van a ser partes de canciones, capas un poco cambiados. Aquii les va.

* * *

**  
**_

**_[Pirate Jet]_**

-Nunca haz estado en una belleza como esta, ¿Cierto, zorra? Es toda una obra de arte.-

El viento salado del mar los relajaba. La inclinacion constante del barco los mecía y los hacia sentir sueño y calma.

-Es una gran vista. Me encanta.-

El cantar de los pajaros era una melodia hermosa. Dejando de lado que era interrumpido de vez en cuando por los graznidos de Cortez.

-De hecho, este barco se cae a pedazos. Esta peor que la ultima vez, Murdoc.-

Era pleno dia, y las gaviotas recorrian los cielos. El cielo era tan azul, casi al igual que el mar. Parecia el dia perfecto para realizar una larga travesía por los mares.

-Es verdad. ¿No lo reparaste desde la ultima vez que lo usamos, Muds?-

-Vuelven a quejarse y los arrojo por la borda. Ignorantes como ustedes no aprecian el arte.-

Las velas de ese barco estaba algo desarregladas. La madera parecia podrida. El mastil sucio. Algunos percebes en los costados. Quitando todo eso, era el barco de los sueños de cualquiera.

-De todas formas, ¿Desde hace cuantos dias estamos en la mitad de la nada -.-? necesitamos a alguien que de verdad sepa manejar un barco.- Russel se encontraba sentado en una silla desplegable, tomando sol con unos anteojos negros, y contemplando el cielo.

-Mira ¬¬. Soy el unico experimentado aquí. Se manejar el barco, y les afirmo con total seguridad que no estamos perdidos.- Murdoc tenia puesto su sombrero de capitan, estaba con el torso desnudo, y permanecia de pie, cruzado de brazos y apoyando su espalda contra el mastil. Tambien tenia una pipa de marinero y estaba fumando.

-El mar es taaan grande y misterioso. De noche se ve hermoso. Y da tanto miedo n.n. aunque creo que me gustara mas llegar a Plastic Beach.- Sharon apoyaba ambos codos sobre un barandal de madera, y miraba el mar.

-Lastima que aburre en cierto momento. Bueno, quizas a mi se me hizo aburrido porque pude contemplarlo mucho la ultima vez estuve en Plastic Beach.- 2D permanecia de pie, con una olla llena de una extraña comida debajo de su brazo. La mezclaba para que no pierda su espesor.

-Por supuesto que nos cansamos de ver el asqueroso mar ¬¬. Cuando estabamos encerrados, la unica ventana de las habitaciones nos daba acceso a este. Los dias mas aburridos y monotonos de mi vida.- Opina Russel en voz alta.

-Lo lamento, par de maricas. Bien que ahora nadan en dinero gracias a nuestro tercer disco.- Murdoc chasquea la lengua de mal humor.

-Ya no peleen. Murdoc dijo que llegaremos en cuestion de horas.- Ella gira hacia Murdoc y le sonrie.

-Muds dice muchas cosas. Intenta no hacerle caso en todo.- Russel se baja los lentes con su mano izquierda y la mira de reojo. El satanista entorna los ojos, se despega del mastil y mira hacia arriba, donde estaba el navegante que… se sube y mira de forma mas extensa al mar para darle direccion al barco. Saben que es mas o menos.

-¡Cyborg! ¡¿Cuánto falta?- Pega un grito grosero y arurdidor. Cyber Noodle mantenia una metralladora bajo su brazo, y siempre con el ojo en la mira, apuntando a la nada misma del mar. Baja el arma y baja la mirada hacia Murdoc.

-Latitud 45°. Longitud 51°. Según los calculos, deben restar cuatro horas de viaje.- Anuncia sin expresion aquel androide. Luego esboza una sonrisa macabra, casi diabolica y perturbadora.

-¿Lo ven? Sabia que era la direccion correcta. Llegaremos en un parpadeo.- Él les sonrie con mucha confianza en si mismo.

-Espero que sea asi.- Murmura el baterista, y observa el mar, mas aburrido que nunca.

-¡La cena esta lista n.n!- 2D coloca la olla en una mesa, cerca de donde estaba sentado Russ, y sonrie hacia sus compañeros. Los tres solo le dirigen la mirada a la asquerosa mezcla, sin disimular su asco.

-¿De que esta echa esa cosa?- Trata de preguntar de forma amable el afro americano, y lo señala. Y antes de poder responder, Murdoc se acerca, lo aparta de un empujon, toma la cuchara y prueba la espesa mezcla.

-Mmmm, sabe como a… pollo.-

-¡Ah! ¿Te gusto, Muds *.*?-

-See, que rayos. Esta bueno.-

-Que bien. Esta hecho de algunas ratas que encontre en tu camarote, y de algunos pulpos :D.-

Sharon se lleva ambas manos a la boca, sorprendida, Russel se quita los lentes y sonrie nervioso. Murdoc escupe lo que acababa de masticar, y mira con ganas de matar al idiota.

-¡TARADO! ¡¿Acaso no sabes que odio el pulpo? ¡Y tu vienes a meterlo en tu asquerosa mezcla! ¡Eres un asco!-

-Pe..pero Muds… te gusto probarlo. No esta tan mal.-

Murdoc toma la olla y camina hacia la borda con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡MUDS! ¡¿QUÉ HACES? ¡ESPERA!-

Entonces sonrie maliciosamente ante el grito desesperado de 2D y alza la olla al vacio del agua.

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Nonononononono!-

Sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, arroja hacia las profundidades del mar.

-¡Waaaaaa T.T! ¡Me costo tanto prepararlo!- 2D se arrodilla en el suelo, lloriqueando por su horrible perdida. Murdoc sonrie de lado y deja salir varios aros de humo de su pipa. Sharon se le acerca a 2D y se arrodilla ante él, posa una mano en su hombro.

-Yo no probe esa cosa horrorosa, Stu- Pot. Pero apuesto a lo que sea a que a pesar de su apariencia, sabia deliciosa n.n.-

2D se descubre el rostro con las manos y la mira intrigado.

-¿De verdad lo piensas?-

-Siii. me hubiera gustado probarla.-

-Gracias Sharon n.n.-

-Eres demasiado lindo *.*.- Ella lo abraza sin querer soltarlo. Russel suspira vencido ante la situacion incoherente, y luego observa al pobre de 2D.

-Eh… chicos ¬¬U.-

-¡OUCH!- 2D grita adolorido al sentir que la cuchara que sostenia Murdoc se le clava en la cabeza en un brusco golpe seco.

-Si me muero de una indigestion sera tu culpa, Stu ¬¬. ¡AHORA VE A COCINAR ALGO DE VERDAD! ¡TENGO HAMBRE! ¡RAPIDO, RAPIDO, RAPIDO!-

2D se levanta apresurado y corre hacia el camarote, donde estaba la "cocina improvisada" Sharon se pone de pie, se cruza de brazos y mira con desaprobacion y preocupacion al satanista.

-Fuiste muy duro con él u.u. Y no valoraste su esfuerzo.-

Él se muerde el labio inferior y la mira de forma asquerosa.

-"Fuiste muy duro con él y no valoraste su esfuerzo" Mujeres, hjmp.- Se burla con voz fingida y afeminada, entonces le da la espalda molesto. Russel se pone de pie, y bosteza con sueño, repasa el mar con al mirada y luego camina hacia ellos.

-No valoraste tampoco el esfuerzo de Cyber Noodle. Le ayudo a buscar los pulpos.- Acota sin mucha importancia. Entonces, cyber Noodle baja de un gran salto del mastil, y baja su arma.

-Los pulpos son divertidos.-

Los tres se le quedan mirando confundidos ante esa frase que no venia al caso. Murdoc niega con la cabeza, con indiferencia.

-Mira, no importa. Chatarra, ve a ayudar al idiota a cocinar, no vaya a ser que incendie algo.-

-No hay grandes probabilidades de que incendie algo, y si fuera asi… em, estamos en el medio del mar -.-…-

-Zorra.- La llama con ojos cerrados ante su replica en satanista.

-¿Si n.n, Muds?-

-Callate ¬¬.-

-Murdoc. Hay algo que sinceramente me preocupa. ¿Recuerdas a Sun moon stars?- Pregunta el baterista rascando su cabeza un poco incomodo.

-See. Buen chico. ¿Qué sucede con él?- Pregunta encogiendose de hombros.

-No lo se…- Ironiza el baterista rodeando sus ojos.

- ¡AH! ¡SI! Querian matarte por lo de tu pacto ¬¬.-

-Descuida, Russ. Fue muuuy amable al hacerme cientos de favores "gratis", incluyendo secuestrarlos para la grabacion del tercer album.-

-Aja. Muuy amables.-

-Y quizas este algo molesto porque hui y jamas le pague de ninguna forma. Pero ¿Quién cumple los pactos al pie de la letra en estos dias? Lo habra olvidado. Y como ultimo recurso, le dire al cyborg que le llene el culo de plomo.-

-Eh… no se si sea un buen…-

-Ya te dije mi plan. Ya no me robes el tiempo, tengo mucho que hacer.- Murdoc comienza a caminar hacia el interior del barco, a su camarote.

-No haz hecho nada en todos estos dias ¬¬.- Reclama el baterista de mal humor.

-¡Miren lo que encontre! ¡Wow n.n!-

Ambos giran hacia Sharon, y ella les sonrie con una cosa horrible en sus manos.

-Invertebrado maritimo. Divertido.- Cyber Noodle toma una de las extremidades del pulpo que ella tenia en sus manos y sonrie de forma neutra.

-Que asco.- Murmuran los dos hombres al notar como el pulpo se retorcia y los miraba con su unico ojo. Entonces 2D sale de la "cocina" y hace un gesto de sorpresa al verlo.

-¡Ah! ¡Pulpito! ¡Alli estabas!- Corre hacia Sharon, y toma el pulpo con ambas manos. Entonces le sonrie.

-No te preocupes, no vamos a cocinarte. Ya que a Muds no le gusta el pulpo, no volvere a cocinar a ninguno de tus amigos.-

-¡Pulpito! es muy tierno. ¿Lo podemos conservar?- Sharon mira a Murdoc suplicante.

-¿Te gusta esa cosa asquerosa? Me da igual. Pero si nos quedamos sin provisiones, lo asaré en la parrilla y lo devorare sin no hay de otra. Mmm, quizas con mucho ketchup no sienta su sabor inmundo.- Piensa Murdoc llevando una mano a su menton de forma pensativa.

-No digas eso T.T. Pulpito es mi amigo.- 2D abraza al pulpo, quien se enreda en sus manos.

-Por cierto -.-… hace dos segundos no estaba aquí. ¿De donde lo sacaste, Sharon?- Pregunta Russel alzando su mano un poco frustrado por la situacion.

-Cyber Noodle lo vomitó. Fue un poco asqueroso, pero no me importa.- Ella acaricia los tentaculos gelatinosos del pulpo.

-Bizarro.- Murmura el baterista algo asqueado.

-Necesitamos una pecera para pulpito. Cyber Noodle, consigue una.- Sharon la señala para darle la orden. El robot hace un saludo militar y comienza a caminar por el barco para buscar algo parecido a una pecera.

-Espera, espera, espera ¬¬. YO soy el unico que le da ordenes a la chatarra. ¡Cyborg! ¡VEN AQUÍ!- Murdoc mira enojado a Sharon, y luego extiende su mano y apunta hacia abajo en señal del que el robot lo obedeciera.

-¡Oye! ¡Solo quiero que el pulpito no muera deshidratado u.u! ¡Cyber Noodle! ¡Consigue la pecera!-

-¡NO! ¡Deja a ese estupido pulpo por cualquier lugar! Si es necesario, adentro del excusado.-

-¡No! ¡No quiero que pulpito este en un lugar como ese!- 2D abraza de forma protectora al pulpo. Cyber Noodle mira a Sharon y a Murdoc, y se queda inmóvil.

-Mejor no confudan al maldito robot. Podria descompo…- Pero Russel es opacado por ambos.

-¡Busca una pecera, no le hagas caso a Murdoc!-

-¡Me importa una mierda ese pulpo! ¡Echalo al mar, asi no nos fastidia!-

-¡Nooo! ¡No sigas sus ordenes! ¡Yo te doy indicaciones coherentes!-

-¡CYBORG! ¡Soy tu jodido creador, asi que hazme caso y no a esta maniatica!-

-¡Cyber Noodle!-

-CHATARRA.-

-Error de comandos. Error de comandos. Ejecutando modo piloto. Opinion propia.- Cyber Noodle camina hacia el borde del barco y mira al frente. Murdoc hace gesto de WTF y le dirige su mirada lleno de indignacion.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué mierda es eso de opinion…?-

-Estamos llegando al PUNTO NEMO. Alli podremos depositar al invertebrado maritimo en un lugar seguro, en donde Murdoc no pueda devorarlo y en donde Stuart y la zorra puedan cuidarlo adecuadamente.- Ella señala hacia adelante, habia una extraña niebla que cubria el paisaje. Sharon mira algo traumada al cyborg.

-¿Zo..zorra? ¿Me acaba de decir O.o…?-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡Te equivocaste al predecir la hora, hojala apestosa! ¡Pero que importa! ¡Marineros, zorra! ¡Estamos llegando a nuestro nuevo palacio!- Murdoc se coloca al costado de Cyber Noodle y señala el horizonte.

-Aun… no entiendo, ¿por qué me dijo zo…?- Pero es sostenida de un hombro por Murdoc y arrastrada a su lado.

2D se acerca al borde junto con los demas, mientras que el pulpito se aferraba a sus dedos y mira sorprendido lo que se comenzaba distinguir detrás de la niebla. Russel lanza un chiflido de admiracion, ya que no recordaba aquella playa de plastico con tanta claridad. Despues de todo, él y 2D habia sido llevados ahí de forma clandestina y nunca la habian contemplado bien.

-Subditos mios. Bienvenidos a PLASTIC BEACH.- Anuncia el satanista con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro. La niebla se dispersa al estar lo suficientemente cerca. Y todos admiran la enorme estructura, su nueva morada. La gran isla de plastico.


	16. Plastic beach It's like wonderland

_Hello my people. Al fin empieza la etapa de Plastic Beach en mi fic. Creo que recien es la mitad de toda la historia, porque ya tengo casi todo terminado. Si no fuera asi, no actualizaria casi todos los dias jajaj xD. Gracias por sus reviews a: **Oly, KaamDee, noodle5522.**_

* * *

_**[Welcome to the world of the Plastic Beach] **_

Se escuchan a los pajaros cantar, las gaviotas volaban por encima de Plastic Beach. Los integrantes de Gorillaz descienden del barco, y llegan a la compuerta de la entrada.

-Ahhh. Es igual que en la pagina de internet.- Sharon señala a dos pajaros que estaban posados en los barandales de la entrada.

-El gran satanista acaba de volver. Ya era hora. Nos moriamos de hambre. Y ese tipo de adentro solo nos daba restos de comida. Acostumbrados a que nos den de comer cosas de calidad al principio, JA. Por eso ya no vamos a pescar. Esto es buena vida. Pero desde que se fueron hace casi un año, solo son sobras. Nada de calidad, nada de nada…- El pelicano hablaba con una extraña voz humana.

-Pero… si vamos al caso, nosotros somos los que debemos pescar como el resto de las aves. Me aburre permanecer aquí, esperando que caigan sobras podridas del cielo.- Y aquella gaviota que era su compañero hablaba de forma pausada y ronca, casi sin ganas de vivir.

-Siempre quise escuchar las conversaciones sin sentido de estos pajaros n.n.- Sharon se les queda mirando fascinada, Murdoc suspira y abre las compuertas.

-Solo ignoralas. Son urracas que solo hablan de mas.- Cortez, en el hombro de Murdoc, chilla hacia ambos pajaros, que se le quedan mirando algo intimidados. Los cinco entran a las instalaciones. Habia un pasillo oscuro, y estaba lleno de basura. Un hombrecillo con traje se acerca a ellos, y les sonrie.

-El ascensor. El ascensor, jefe.-

Murdoc rie un poco al escucharlo, y camina hacia el ascensor. 2D se le queda mirando al hombrecillo, extrañado.

-¿Has estado aquí desde que nos fuimos, Tatto?-

-Si, señor. El jefe nos dejo aquí cuidando el lugar. Solo hicimos nuestro trabajo.-

-Ahhhh. Ya entiendo…-

-Mueve el culo, face- ache.- El satanista lo sujeta del cuello de su camisa y lo jala a la fuerza hacia adentro del ascensor.

-Bueno, cada uno se ira a su habitacion correspondiente. Ya saben donde quedan.- Murdoc se cruza de brazos como un gran lider.

-Espera, ¿Pretendes que estemos en las miserables habitaciones en las que nos mantuviste encerrados?- Russel frunce el seño al dirigirle la palabra al satanista.

-Por supuesto. ¿En donde mierda quieres dormir? ¿En el muelle?- Él sonrie desafiante, gira su cabeza hacia los botones del ascensor y presiona el boton que da acceso a la habitacion de 2D.

-Veremos si las lindas ballenas se alegran de verte, Stu.-

-¡NO! ¡Yo no quiero volver a ese lugar!- 2D sin darse cuenta, se prende en un abrazo hacia Sharon.

-Cierto. Ya no somos tus condenados esclavos ¬¬. Habra muchos cambios aquí, asi que lo primero que haras es quitar a esas ballenas de la vista de D.-

-No te preocupes, Stu-Pot. Ya te dije que dormire contigo si es necesario para que no tengas miedo.- Sharon le corresponde el abrazo. El ascensor se abre en el subsuelo, Murdoc sonrie de lado de forma falsa, y toma del cuello al idiota, entonces lo jala hacia afuera violentamente. Los demas salen tambien.

-Ve a tu habitacion, imbecil. Y ya deja de lloriquear.-

-¡No quiero T.T! ¡Yo..yo prefiero dormir en el ascensor antes de volver con las ballenas! ¡Me comeran!-

-Nos vamos juntos para que no te coman.- Sharon se adelanta, toma de la mano al peliazul y se lo lleva.

-Sharon… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que -.-…?- El baterista arquea una ceja al saber lo que sucederia.

-DETENTE AHÍ, ZORRA.- Murdoc grita casi gruñendo, haciendo que ambos se detengan. E interrumpiendo las palabras de Russel.

-Tu tendras habitacion propia, como en los estudios Kong. Deberias dejar de ser tan zorra y sacarte de la mente la idea de coger todo el maldito tiempo con lo que sea ¬¬.-

-¿Co..coger?- 2D se sonroja y baja la mirada aturdido. Ella le suelta la mano y mira preocupada a Murdoc.

-Pero Murdoc, yo de verdad no quiero coger con Stu-Pot. ¿Por qué todos piensan eso?- Le pregunta suplicante, y muy confundida.

-Mira, no me importa lo que todos piensen ¬¬. Tu te vas a otra habitacion y duermes sola, maldita zorra.-

-No dormire con Stu-Pot si sacas a las ballenas de su vista.- Ella lo mira con reproche.

-Mejor hazle caso, Muds.- Russel se cruza de brazos, y luego extiende una mano, mirando sus dedos.

-¡¿Crees que domino a la naturaleza o algo asi? ¡No puedo quitar esas mierdas de ahí!- Grita histericamente el satanista.

-Quitalas o dormire en donde se me pega la regalada gana.- Sharon pasa a mirar a 2D y le sonrie en señal de que todo estaria bien. Murdoc se da media vuelta hacia el ascensor, y gruñe con ganas de matarlos.

-Arrrrgh. ¡CYBER MIERDA!-

Cyber Noodle, todavia adentro del ascensor y esperando ordenes, hace un saludo militar.

-Esperando ordenes.- Pronuncia de forma autoritaria.

-Ve y… ya sabes. La compuerta submarina.-

-Entendido.- Ella retrocede y vuelve a entrar al ascensor.

-Zorra, ve con ella, asi conoceras el lugar.- Señala el satanista sin mucha importancia al robot. Sharon sonrie con satisfaccion y sigue al cyborg. Ella toca un boton del ascensor. Entonces las puertas se cierran y desciende.

-¡Gracias Muds! ¡Gracias! ¡Podre estar tranquilo en mi habitacion! ¡Ya no tendre miedo n.n!- 2D corre hacia él muy feliz y sonriendo, pero Murdoc le dirige una cara de desprecio impresionante. Lo que hace que él retroceda un poco asustado.

-Russel ¬¬. ¿Tu tambien tienes un maldito problema con tu jodida habitacion?- Le gruñe al baterista de muy mal humor. Russel sonrie de lado con sospechas, queriendo abusar de su suerte.

-Quizas, Muds, quizas. Espero que no tengas ningun problema en solucionarlo, por que sino tal vez Sharon quiera dormir en mi habitacion. JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA.- Y luego de reirse muy tentado, pasa a mirar a Murdoc y se tapa la boca. Comprende que se habia pasado.

-¿Por qué te reias, Russ? No lo entiendo.- Pregunta 2D con cara de confusión total.

-No, por nada, D. Jaja. Me voy a mi habitacion, adios.- Y practicamente corre hacia el ascensor para huir de la ira asesina del bajista

-¿Estas enojado… Muds?-

Y antes de responder, el satanista le da un rapido puñetazo en la nariz al peliazul.

-¡Ayy! ¡Muds! ¿Qué dije de malo?-

-NADA. Hasta nunca, idiota.- Despues se da media vuelta y se retira caminando hacia el maldito ascensor. 2D se le queda mirando mas confundido que antes, sin saber por que estaba asi de furioso.

* * *

-Gracias por haber alejado a las ballenas, Cyber Noodle.- Sharon camina a traves de la basura del pasillo, siguiendo al androide.

-Orden indirecta cumplida. Ahora debo recargarme, tengo mi bateria al 29%.- Aparta la basura del camino, y se queda en frente de una puerta.

-¡¿Hay alguien ahí?- Se escucha ese grito proveniente de a lo lejos, parecia ser un hombre desconocido. Sharon se estremece al escuchar esa voz masculina a lo lejos de la basura. Un hombre con las ropas sucias y varias herramientas camina hacia ambas.

-¿Quién es usted, señorita? ¿Cómo pudo entrar?- Pregunta desconcertado ante la presencia de Sharon. Ella no sabe quien es y retrocede un poco.

-Ahh. Yo…-

-Murdoc y los demas integrantes de Gorillaz hemos vuelto a Plastic Beach. La mision de hacer popular a la banda fue todo un excito gracias a esta zorra.- El robot señala a Sharon, quien le dirige la mirada con molestia.

-Ahh. Entonces tu… debes ser parte de la banda. ¿Tu nombre es Zorra?- Pregunta el hombre, rascando su cabeza.

-¡No! Mi nombre es Sharon ¬¬. Solo Cyber Noodle y Murdoc me dicen zorra. Pero no importa, ignoralos por favor.-

-Lo siento, no me presente. Yo simplemente soy el que se ocupa del mantenimiento y de la habitacion de recarga del cyborg. Llamame Dave.-

-Ahh, bueno, perdona, yo no conozco mucho el lugar, acabamos de llegar y…-

-Ohh. Acabo de darle una revision al cuarto de recargas. Cyber Noodle, puedes ir a recargarte cuando quieras. Me alegra que todos hayan vuelto, por lo menos tendre mas compañía.-

-Entendido, señor.- Entonces el robot abre la puerta que tenia en frente suyo y entra. Sharon se le queda mirando al hombre.

-Em. Me gustaria saber si hay alguna habitacion disponible para mi, Murdoc quiere que duerma sola y… sola, ya sabes.- Trata de explicar sin querer entrar en detalles. Dave se queda pensando unos segunod,s y luego le asiente.

-Claro, te guiare a una, esta cerca de el estudio del señor Murdoc. Antes vayamos por algo de té de una maquina que esta en el pasillo, ¿Te parece?- El hombre le sonrie y comienza a caminar.

-Ah, si. Claro. Eh... Té.- Sharon lo sigue respondiendole la sonrisa.

* * *

-Ahhh. Asi mi habitacion luce mucho mejor.- Russel habia ventilado la oscura habitacion en donde habia estado encerrado durante la grabaciones de Plastic Beach. Habia retirado las cortinas, ordenado el lugar, acomodado los muebles asi hacia el lugar mas espacioso, y tratado de ponerle algo de onda.

-Ahora si se puede vivir como un ser humano y no como un esclavo.- Sonrie satisfecho y mira por la ventana. Luego de eso, escucha un extraño sonido que venia de algun lugar de la habitacion. Parecia un telefono sonando. Comienza a revisar por todas partes para saber de donde venia. En los armarios, dentro de algunos pilones de basura, y finalmente revisa debajo de su cama. Alli habia una especie de telefono inalambrico en mal estado. Lo toma con una mano, se pone de pie y presiona el boton de "ON".

-Emm, ¿Hola?-

-¡RUSS! ¡ESTA COSA SI FUNCIONA n.n!- 2D gritaba por el telefono, era imposible no reconocer su voz. Russel se aparta un poco del telefono, aturdido.

-¿Cómo…? D, ¿Tienes un telefono en tu habitacion?- Pregunta muy confundido.

-¡Si! Lo encontre en un cajon, es como un celular grandote.-

-Un telefono inalambrico, como el mio. O un comunicador. Mmm, es raro que haya en ambas habitaciones y que no lo hayamos visto antes -.-… lo que sea, ¿cómo supiste como llamarme?-

-No lo se. Solo presione un numero de habitacion, estan en todo el telefono.-

Russel aparta un poco el telefono y lo observa. No tenia numeros, solo ocho botones que tenian letras y numeros. Serian las habitaciones.

-Entiendo. Supongo que podemos llamar a cualquier habitacion. Mmm. ¿Trataste de llamar a alguien mas?-

-Nop. Eres el primero. Ahhh, ¡Este lugar comienza a gustarme! Las ballenas ya no estan a la vista, y puedo apreciar el mar sin miedo.-

-Me alegra que sea asi, D. Por cierto, ¿dónde dormira Sharon?-

-Oh, no lo se. Solo conozco mi habitacion. Nunca pude recorrer todo el lugar.-

-Yo tampoco obviamente. Espero que Murdoc le de un buen lugar… aunque… quizas duerman juntos suponiendo lo obvio -.-…-

-¿Lo obvio?-

-Bueno, no importa. ¿Qué tal si lo llamamos para fastidiarlo un poco?-

-Pero quizas se enoje u.u.-

-Al diablo ¬¬. Apretemos los botones.-

-¡Si! ¡Quiero saber a que habitaciones podemos llamar!- Sin oponer ningun tipo de resistencia, tanto 2D como Russel tocan otros botones al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Sharon mira sorprendida el estudio de grabacion, adornado por una pantalla gigante y unos sillones bastante lujosos. Habia cuadros en las paredes, y un escritorio con varios papeles encima y una especie de calamar arriba. Un gran ventanal que daba al mar hacia que el lugar sea muy iluminado. Dave le dijo que se podia quedar ahí a dormir, ya que era el unico cuarto comodo. Al retirarse, la deja sola, admirando su alrededor.

-Mmm. Es bastante grande.- entonces escucha que un telefono suena una y otra vez. Ella se acerca al escritorio y abre los cajones, ya que escuchaba que el sonido provenia de alguno de estos. Descubre un aparato parecido a un telefono, lo toma y lo enciende.

-¿Ho..hola?-

-¡SHARON!- 2D exclama su nombre alegremente.

-Genial. La B8 es la habitacion de Sharon. Hay que recordarlo.- Comenta Russel con mas tranquilidad Ambos podian hablarle al mismo tiempo.

-¿Chicos? ¿Cómo me llamaron?-

-Habia unos comunicadores en ambas habitaciones. Podemos hablar entre todos nosotros de esa forma. Por lo menos ahora sabemos cual es la tuya.-

-Ahhh. Pero no estoy en una habitacion precisamente. Veran, habia un hombre llamado Dave que parece un mecanico o algo asi, y me guio hasta el estudio de grabacion. Es muy lujoso, me dijo que podria quedarme aquí. Hay muebles y todo eso.-

-¡Ah! Hemos estado ahí para grabar.- Comenta un poco pensativo 2D.

-Cuidate. Esta muy cerca del camarote de Muds.- Le aconseja el baterista con precaucion.

-¿Si? Bueno, supongo que él se enterara en donde estoy cuando quiera darle un vistaso al estudio. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué hay de todo nuestro equipaje?- Menciona ella sin preocupaciones.

-Espero que Muds se ocupe de eso y no rompa mis teclados.- El peliazul apaga su voz algo preocupado.

-Ni tampoco mis equipos. Ya probamos con todos los botones del comunicador y no pudimos comunicarnos con Murdoc. No debe estar en su camarote.- Russel suspira vencido.

-Tarde o temprano tendra que darnos nuestras cosas. Chicos, intentare acomodar un poco las cosas aquí. Nos vemos a la noche para cenar o algo asi.-

-Ok. Nos vemos Sharon.-

-Adios, cuidate.-

* * *

Pasan algunas horas luego de la llegada de toda la banda al Plastic Beach.

-¡Androide del demonio! ¡Encargate del equipaje y toda la basura de los demas, y llévaselas a sus habitaciones! ¡RAPIDO!- Murdoc estaba en el muelle, de brazos cruzados y mirando su barco con el seño fruncido. Cyber Noodle asiente con la cabeza a su costado derecho y hace la reverencia militar.

-Bateria optima al 100%. Orden recibida. Procediendo a cumplir.- Ella se sube al barco de un gran salto, y camina abre los compartimientos en donde estaban todas las pertenencias de los artistas.

-Dios, es tan dificil ser el jefe. Demasiadas responsabilidades de lider.- Se da media vuelta, fingiendo cansancio, e ingresa nuevamente a su hogar. Entra al ascesor, y presiona un boton. El ascensor se abre, y sale caminando, mientras que prendia la pipa de su boca. Recorre los pasillos llenos de basura, y observa con cuidado su camino. Se queda de pie frente la compuerta de su habitacion, y la abre de un brusco empujon. Camina hacia los ventanales, y se queda mirando el mar.

-Lleno de basura, plastico y chatarra por doquier, tierra firme contaminada y plantas arruinadas por los residuos. Animales raros. Sin Sun moon star a la vista, ni manatíes.- Murdoc comienza a sonreir sin poder evitarlo, y mira con crueldad el oceano.

-Rayos, AMO estar en casa, amo el punto nemo, amo el mar, la riqueza, mi decisión egoista de mandar a volar los estudios Kong sin que nadie lo supiera cuando vinimos aqui, volver y bañarme en riqueza por las ganancias de Gorillaz. Soy rico, rico, RICO, JAJAJAJJAJAJA.- y extiende sus manos hacia arriba y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, riendo malevolamente como un asesino sadico.

-Wow. Solo te falta tu corona de emperador del mundo, Murdoc. Asi de verdad pareceras un desquiciado, ya sabes, por tu risa.- Sharon lo señala y le sonrie divertida al oirlo. Murdoc se da media vuelta, sin parar de reir.

Y tres segundos despues, reacciona. Deja de reir y la mira atonito.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJO HACES EN MI HABITACION?-

Sharon estaba sentada en la cama, y toma uno de los tantos sombreros que habia alli.

-Miraba tu colección de sombreros n.n. En serio son geniales. Son tantos. Oyee, ¿En serio volaste los estudios Kong, con todos los recuerdos de los primeros tiempos ahi dentro? ¿Como demonios...?-

Murdoc camina hacia ella y cada paso era ruidoso y lleno de ira. Se queda en frente de ella, y le quita el sombrero de las manos.

-En primer lugar ese basurero de cuarta era mio y tenia derecho a reventarlo con millones de cartuchos de dinamita, como lo hice. Al diablo con los recuerdos, hay que empezar de nuevo dejando todas las cosas sin importancia atras ¬¬. Y EN SEGUNDO LUGAR, no tienes derecho a estar en el camarote del REY. Y menos sin permiso. Ademas, ¡¿Cómo mierda pudiste entrar? ¡Esta habitacion es secreta!-

-¿Secreta? Esta al costado del estudio de grabacion -.-…-

-¡SOLO LARGATE! ¡Violaste todas las leyes conocidas por Gorillaz!-

-Esta bien. Me voy u.u.- Ella se levanta sintiendo un poco de culpa, y camina hacia la puerta.

-Hey, por cierto, zorra, ¿dónde duermes?-

Al escuchar la pregunta de Muds, gira hacia él y se le queda mirando con entusiasmo.

-¡Ah! ¿Quieres venir a verme de vez en cuando n.n?- Ella se emociona al escucharlo.

-Claro que no.- Murdoc arquea una ceja y se cruza de brazos.

-Solo quiero saber en donde. Seria algo estupido que, no se, duermas en el estudio de grabacion y que arruines el lugar.- No tenia idea que era asi en verdad.

-Oh… entiendo.- Ella baja la mirada tristemente al desilucionarse, se da media vuelta y camina hacia la salida. Abre la puerta, y luego de quedarse unos segundos en el marco, suspira y sale. Murdoc observa como cierra la puerta, y baja la mirada sin expresion. Gruñe algo molesto, y se tira en su cama.


	17. The sun has come again to hold you

_Holaa. No tengo nada interesante que decir, jajaja. Graciasssssss aaaa: __**Utau Hoshina**__**, KaamDee, noodle5522. **_Segunda aparicion de nuestra japonesa (L)._**  


* * *

**_

**_[Empire Ants]_**

2D tendia su cama con una sonrisa tranquila. Se endereza y observa por el pequeño ventanal de su habitacion el oscuro y profundo mar. Se podia apreciar los rayos del sol que se colaban en las aguas, era un paisaje hermoso. Vuelve a sonreir, ya que adoraba esa tranquilidad y ya no sentir miedo. Vivir en Plastic Beach seria muy diferente de cómo antes.

Russel estaba sentado en una esquina de su cama, y con un par de palillos en ambas manos, marcaba el ritmo de una cancion en sus piernas. La tarareaba con mucha enfasis y movia su cabeza de arriba abajo. En un momento, abre los ojos y se queda mirando el gran ventanal que tenia un vista de la superficie del mar, en la habitacion del cantante se podia ver solo las profundidades ya que estaba en la parte submarina. Ese paisaje se veia hermoso. Entonces piensa que su antes oscura y tetrica habitacion ahora se veia con vida. Sonrie al pensar que las cosas podrian mejorar en la nueva Plastic Beach.

Sharon estaba fuera del estudio, caminando alrededor de la gran estructura. Las gaviotas cantaban, y al ser casi de noche, el atardecer hacia que la vista del mar sea preciosa, y que el cielo se torne rojizo. Ella se queda en frente de unos barandales, que estaban en frente del puente que conducia a los barcos. Se apoya contra estos con sus codos y se queda admirando el paisaje.

-Es tan… rojo.- Entrecierra los ojos y baja la mirada. Se queda pensando unos momentos, y como los demas, llega a pensar que ahora las cosas en Plastic Beach serian mejores que antes. Ya que sus compañeros 2D y Russel ya no sufririan obedecer ordenes y ser amenazados como esclavos.

¡PAF!

Un violento cierre de puertas se escucha detrás de ella, haciendo que salte de su lugar asustada. Sharon gira hacia atrás algo intimidada y observa con desconfianza a Murdoc, quien acababa de salir del edificio y estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella. Llevaba una botella medio vacia en su mano derecha y no llevaba camisa, solo pantalones. Comienza a caminar hacia la chica, tambaleandose un poco.

-Que raro.- Sharon sabia que estaba ebrio, como muchas otras veces. Aun asi eso no le importaba mucho, ya que se habia acostumbrado a tolerarlo todo.

-Heyy, ¿Qué haces aquí, zorra?- Murdoc llega hacia el barandal y se apoya de costado a su lado, con uno de sus codos. Entonces arroja la botella hacia el mar.

-Nada realmente. Creo que ya deberia volver al estudio. Aunque…-

Él rie de forma pervertida al escucharla, y le saca su larga lengua.

-Aunque no creo que pueda hacerlo si estas aquí. ¿Quieres tener sexo?- Pregunta ella mirandolo a los ojos sin expresion.

Entonces Murdoc siente que esa sensacion que siempre le molestaba se hace mas fuerte. Sharon era demasiado facil, no era un reto, era toda una puta. Quizas era eso por lo que no podia odiarla, y lo que lo hacia sentir una atraccion continua. Pero tambien le enojaba pensar que ese horrible sentimiento lo invadia desde que se habian acostado hace meses. Él chasquea la lengua y niega con la cabeza, piensa que el alcohol lo hacia pensar cosas irracionales.

-Ahh. Entonces no quieres hoy.- Ella siente decepcion y baja la mirada con tristeza.

-Te sonara estupido. Pero antes no me importaba si lo hacia contigo o no, por eso no mostraba demasiado interes. Ahora siento ganas continuamente, y que me digas que no me hace sentir algo mal.- Y cuando sube la mirada para saber que le contestaria, Murdoc la acorrala en un segundo, la toma de ambos hombros y se le acerca a la boca. Ella abre los ojos sorprendida, y él siente enojo al verla. Se quedan mirando por eternos segundos.

-No hagas eso, estupida. Haces que me sienta… raro.-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?-

-Esa cara. Me fastidia.-

-¿Qué cara? No..no entiendo.-

-¡ESA! ¡DE DECEPCION Y TRISTEZA!-

-Ah… yo… es que…-

-Mira, callate. SOLO CALLATE.- Murdoc baja la cabeza sin soltarla, y siente que hay un mar de confusion en su mente.

-Yo… tengo que decirte algo, zorra.-

-Mu..Murdoc…- Ella no podia retroceder, pero sentia la necesidad de salir de ahí, no sabia que estaba planeando.

-Yo… pienso en ti… aunque sea una vez al dia.-

Sharon deja de sentir inseguridad, y se queda petrificada al oirlo.

-¿Q..que?-

-Tambien… admiro que seas la unica que logra resistir tanto tiempo cogiendo. Debes ser la primera, y la unica que lo hace de esa forma tan increible.- Murdoc se atreve a mirarla a los ojos con seriedad absoluta.

-Y hay algo… que me gusta de ti que no es coger.-

Sharon no entiende porque sus propios ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al sentir que esas palabras era increiblemente profundas. Traga saliva, y las lagrimas comienzan a derramarse.

-Me gusta… sentir tu cabello en mis manos.-

Ella finalmente comprende a que se referia. Murdoc se odia a si mismo mas que nunca en ese momento, y gruñe con mucho enojo.

-Eso es lo que pienso, zorra.-

Sharon sabia que no eran necesarias las palabras, que nada cambiaria luego de eso, y que posiblemente Murdoc no recordaria bien lo que decia ya que estaba ebrio. Pero aun asi, le asiente emocionada y con una sonrisa, se acerca a él y comienza a besarlo. Enrosca ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerca mas a él. Murdoc la abraza tomando su espalda y bajando a su cintura.

_El atardecer los ilumina en Plastic Beach._

* * *

No podia creer que estaba ahí, en frente de ese buque lujoso. Inmenso y brillante cuidadosamente bañado de una exquisita pintura blanca. Por su tamaño parecia un transatlántico de la mas fina clase, lleno de pequeñas ventanas y equipado a la perfeccion.

-El Titanic...- Murmuran los integrantes de Gorillaz con ojos bien abiertos y mirando hacia arriba la grandeza de la enorme estructura en frente suyo. Aun se encontraban en una especie de muelle, en donde cientos de personas vestidas de gala hablaban sin cesar. La mayoria artistas que disfrutarian de esa grandiosa noche de entrega de premios.

Unas plataformas descienden, y un par de hombres parte de la tripulacion, hacen señas con las manos e indican que los pasajeros pueden subir de forma ordenada.

-¡¿Qué mierda esperan? ¡Subamos! ¡Rapido!- Murdoc camina hacia adelante, apartando a la multitud sin nada de consideracion. Cyber Noodle no espera ordenes y lo sigue detrás.

-No..no se si sea correcto que Muds…-

-¡Entremos, D! ¡Habra bocadillos gratis, jajaja!- Russel empuja riendo a 2D, y siguen el camino de su lider. Sharon los sigue riendo de la misma forma, y de esa forma los cinco entran al barco.

...

-¡Ah! ¡Hay mucha gente! ¡Este lugar es tan grande!- 2D se lleva un dedo a la boca, dejandola abierta. Admira la cantidad de gente charlando a su alrededor. Muchos camareros repartian bebida y comida, vestidos de etiqueta. Habia grandes mesas con comida y ponche, una sala con grandes sillones lujosos. En la mitad del salon habia una pantalla gigante que proyectaba videos. Y por supuesto, muchos reflectores que iluminaban el interior del buque.

Murdoc le da un puñetazo en la nuca a 2D, quien se sostiene la cabeza y larga un pequeño grito.

-Murdoc ¬¬.- Russel lo mira de costado, mientras que tomaba de la bandeja de un camarero algunos bocadillos. Cierra los ojos y se lleva la comida a la boca.

-Ya te dije que no actúes como un maldito campesino, face- ache. Arruinaras nuestra reputacion.- Otro camarero se acerca a Murdoc, ofreciendole una bandeja con varias copas llenas de champagne. Él sonrie cruelmente y toma una.

-No lo trates asi. ¿Quieres un bocadillo, Stu- Pot?- Sharon le muestra una pequeña sonrisa y le acerca su mano con un sandwich.

-¿Para mi?- 2D mira su mano extrañado, y ella le asiente alegre.

-Ah, gracias n.n.- Lo toma con ambas manos, y le sonrie. Pero cuando se lo esta llevando a la boca… Murdoc vuelve a golpearlo, y le arrebata la comida de las manos.

-Ayyy, Muds T.T.-

-Por el amor a Satan, hay millones de camareros lamiendo nuestros traseros ¬¬. Ya eres un adulto, ve y consigue tu propia comida.- Cierra los ojos desinteresado y se come el sándwich de un bocado. Sharon arquea una ceja al ver la escena, y Russel suspira agotado mientras que masticaba la comida.

-No es ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado para pelear. Ganamos un premio, ¿Recuerdan?- Les dice el baterista con aire de responsabilidad.

-Recuerden fingir sorpresa. Esto saldra en television y nadie debe saber que esta arreglado. Aunque es tan obvio, hay que ser idiota para no darse cuenta.- Con su otra mano, el satanista bebe toda la copa de champagne de un sorbo.

-Ahhh, cuando subamos al escenario debemos comportarnos tambien.- Menciona Sharon algo pensativa.

-Supongo que el "Lider"…- Russel enfatiza con sus dedos las comillas.

-Debe decir palabras de agradecimiento.-

-Por supuesto que lo hare. Soy el unico responsable aquí.- Menciona él con mucho orgullo.

-No digas eso. Me gustaria que D diga algunas palabras tambien, es la parte mas importante de nosotros.- Russel le sonrie maliciosamente al bajista, retando su paciencia.

-¡Si! ¡Yo tambien quiero que Stu- Pot suba y de agradecimientos! ¡Se lo merece!- Anima Sharon muy emocionada.

-¡Ni muerto!- Murdoc los señala a ambos de mal humor.

-¡No dejare que alguien del coheficiente intelectual de un mocoso de cinco suba a representarnos! ¡¿Estan dementes?-

-¡Oye!- 2D lo mira con reproche ante ese claro insulto de su parte.

-Yo no soy un niño.-

-Claro que si.-

-Que no.-

-Que si.-

-Que no.-

-Que si.-

-Que no.-

-Que si.-

-Que no.-

-Que si.-

-¡AY YA BASTA!- Russel se harta de oirlos discutir de esa forma tan incoherente.

-De acuerdo, que suban los dos y que ambos hablen. Sera lo mas adecuado.- Sharon rie un poco al proponerlo.

-Si, y ya callense, por Dios.- Vuelve a remarcar el baterista frustrado.

-Baah. Aun falta mucho tiempo para la entrega de premios. Mientras tanto comamos y bebamos gratis.- Murdoc se da un poco la vuelta y observa algunas chicas con vestidos muy cortos, charlando y riendo.

-Y hagamos… otras cosas gratis, jeje.-

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra, Muds. Ya tuvimos bastante sexo en la ultima fiesta, a pesar de que no recuerdo la mayoria de las cosas.- 2D lo mira preocupado y menciona con un poco de interrogante sus palabras.

-Es verdad. No lo arruinemos. Aunque sea esta vez.- Lo secunda Russel de la misma forma.

-¡Waa! ¡Esos chicos me estan mirando n.n! son sexys.- Al escuchar a Sharon, los tres hombres giran hacia donde ella miraba sonriendo. Ella señala hacia adelante, y luego saluda con su mano de forma animada. Unos hombres sexys con trajes cool la miraban y le sonreian de forma seductora.

-Noo ¬¬. Tu tampoco, Sharon. En serio. Nada de sexo hoy.-

-¡¿Y ademas quienes mierda son esos? ¡Dios, eres tan puta!- El satanista se enfurece y le grita de forma histerica.

-Pero Muds… tu fuiste el que empezo.- El peliazul lo señala algo dudoso.

-No registres a todas las chicas que nos crucemos.- Russ le reprocha antes de que diga algo.

-¡¿Yo? ¡No soy un imbecil! No arruinare esto, soy todo un profesional.- Les sonrie confiado, riendo de forma maliciosa. Sharon hace puchero y baja la mirada.

-Ahh, que aburrido -.-…- Murmura, y saluda de forma de despedida a los hombres de a lo lejos.

-Da igual. Me voy a buscar algo de whisky. No se separen, conociendolos podrian hacer algo estupido. Ya vengo.-

-Murdoc. Te acompañare.- Cyber Noodle, que no habia hablado hasta ahora, da un par de pasos hacia él seriamente.

-Muds, ¿Era necesario que venga? ¿Y ademas armada?- Russel la señala extrañado. El androide llevaba una escopeta y una ametralladora sujetadas a su espalda.

-¿Por qué no? Todas las celebridades necesitan un buen guardaespaldas. Ademas, siempre hay psicoticos y francotiradores en esta clase de fiestas.- Murdoc camina a la delantera, y el robot lo sigue sin despegarse de él.

-Si él lo dice. A mi tambien me parecio un poco innecesario.- Sharon se cruza de brazos sin mucha importancia.

-Parece que sera una larga noche. Sera divertido.- 2D se da media vuelta y sigue aprenciando su alrededor.

-Si. Demos una vuelta juntos. Muds nos encontrara tarde o temprano.- Russel les sonrie con buen humor, y ambos le sonrien y le asienten.

…

Habian pasado un par de horas. Todos parecian divertirse y el ambiente se había vuelto como el de una fiesta de gala. Sin poder evitarlo, los cuatro se habian separado e ignorado sus primeras palabras.

Murdoc seguia bebiendo champagne como si fuera agua mineral, mientras que un grupo de chicas lo rodeaban y escuchaban sus relatos fascinadas. Él rie y rodea las cinturas de las dos que tiene a ambos costados con sus brazos. Cyber Noodle estaba alejada un par de metros de él, a un costado, con la mirada perdida.

Russel estaba sentado en un sofa, charlando muy animado con algunos colegas de la musica. 2D se servia algo de ponche, y sin querer buscar charla, varias personas se le acercaban y lo reconocian por su peculiar apariencia. Él les respondia con amabilidad y hasta algo sorprendido por que tantas personas lo reconozcan.

Sharon reia sentada sobre las piernas de un hombre, y abrazandolo de costado. Estaban sentados en un sofa, otros hombres estaban charlando con ella alrededor suyo.

* * *

Desde arriba las luces del barco iluminaban su travesia por el mar. Desde las ventanas se veian las luces de adentro, haciendo que la oscura noche sea iluminada con pequeños destellos.

Tres helicopteros aprecian mediante su vuelo la musica que provenia de adentro y el fuerte sonido del choque de las olas del mar. Las tres naves aturden con su aleteo metalico y quedan barados sobre el transatlántico. Al mismo tiempo, dejan caer unas escaleras hacia el barco, entonces decenas de hombres descienden a los costados del barco rapidamente.

_Ella queda de pie en la puerta del helicoptero del medio, y gira su cabeza para observar al piloto._

-Solo tienen cuarenta minutos.- Le indica mirandola a los ojos. Ella asiente, vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia abajo, la grandeza del barco, y sin dudarlo desciende por las escaleras deslizándose con rapidez. Cae flexionando ambas piernas y se levanta lentamente. Los hombres estaban armados, ella les asiente y señala la parte alta y exterior del barco. Todos ajustas sus armas y empiezan a correr en una misma direccion, se trepan por la superficie alta del barco y ella los sigue.

Al escabullirse por el interior del transatlántico por la parte de la maquinaria, siguen direcciones fijas. Parecian haber estudiado la estructura interior a la perfeccion. El soldado que llevaba la delantera se detiene al encontrar una parte elemental del barco. Varios interruptores tecnicos de seguridad estaban a la vista, entonces sus demas compañeros se acercan y comienzan a investigar su funcionamiento.

Y sin que nadie la controlara, ella da pasos fuertes y decisivos hacia los interruptores. Los soldados se le quedan mirando estaticos. _Ella toma una palanca y la jala hacía bajo, sin dudarlo ni por un segundo._


	18. El mañana

_Y ahora empieza la verdadera accion. Gracias por sus reviews a:**Utau Hoshina, noodle5522**. Ella ha vuelto, sii._

* * *

-¡Viejos! ¡Esta fiesta si que la rompe!- Russel se acerca a sus amigos, ya que los habia encontrado a pesar de que todos habian estado dispersados casi toda la noche.

-¡Y que lo digas! ¡Tenemos que ganar premios mas seguido! ¡Waa!- Sharon les sonrie riendo, muy animada.

-Nos codeamos con los mas grandes, somos los mejores maldita sea. Y que rayos, el ponche esta bueno.- Murdoc bebe de un sorbo un vaso de bebida con mucha enfasis.

-Y mucha gente nos conoce. Nunca pense que seriamos tan famosos.- 2D los mira desconcertados.

-Claro que somos asquerosamente famosos. No te sorprendas por esa obviedad.- Se encoge de hombros el satanista.

-Hace bastante tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien. Siempre discuto con ustedes, pero ¿Saben que? En esta clase de momentos agradezco estar en Gorillaz.- Dice de forma orgullosa admitiendo esa verdad el baterista.

-Yo aprecio mucho estar con ustedes. Tambien pienso que en esta clase de momentos todo valió la pena.- Sigue diciendo Sharon de la misma forma.

-Si, es lindo que seamos una banda y que podamos hacer este tipo de cosas juntos. Hace tiempo que no nos divertiamos tanto, eso me alegra.- 2D les sonrie alegremente a todos sus compañeros.

-Lo admito. Tienen razon, somos geniales. Los cuatro estamos bien asi y seremos mundialmente famosos si la seguimos rompiendo. Esta noche es perfecta y nada podría arruinarlo.- Murdoc lanza una fuerte carcajada y lanza el vaso de vidrio hacia atrás sin importarle nada.

_Pero ntonces…_

_Un ruido los aturde, y las cosas se tambalean hacia todos lados._

_Una explosion hace que todo el barco se sacuda violentamente._

-¡AAAHHH!-

-¡¿Qué mierda…?- Los cuatro caen al suelo sin poder sostenerse de nada. Cyber Noodle se pone en modo de alerta y saca de su espalda su ametralladora, se agacha en el suelo esperando indicaciones.

Toda la gente grita horrorizada y muchos caen al suelo. Una sirena de emergencia suena en todo el barco, y unas luces rojas titilan en modo de advertencia.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando?- 2D se cubre la cabeza con ambas manos, aturdido.

-¡¿Cómo mierda voy a saberlo?- Murdoc trata de levantarse ante en tambaleo del barco.

-¡¿Te..terroristas?- Russel se pone de pie, y nota que todas las personas habian entrado en panico. Corrian gritando de un lado a otro. Sharon mira a la gente correr, y se levanta asustada.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Siempre ocurren estas cosas cuando hay gente famosa reunida en un lugar! ¡Un atentado!- Exclama el satanista acercandose a sus compañeros. Y de pronto, los gritos de horror crecen increiblemente, todos señalan hacia arriba. Hacia la plataforma del piso de arriba, se podrian decir las plateas.

…

…

…

Una gran cantidad de soldados armados estaban en fila, apuntando a la gente con grandes armamentos, ametralladoras. 2D retrocede temblando nervioso, comenzando a entrar en panico.

-Esto no puede estar pasando. No puede, no puede.- Murmura mientras que su voz se quebraba del miedo. Russel traga saliva y niega con la cabeza.

-Vamos… a morir…- Sharon retrocede de la misma forma. Al sentir que Murdoc le rodea la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y la acerca hacia ella, abre los ojos atonita. Él no dejaba de mirar a los soldados que los apuntaban con armas.

-Hijos de puta. En serio nos tienen rodeados.- Murmura lleno de rabia e impotencia.

-¡¿Pero que quieren? ¡¿Qué hacen aqui?- Grita sin controlarse el peliazul, invadido por el miedo.

-¡Ya deja de gritar! ¡Eso no solucionara nada!- Sigue la pelea Murdoc.

-¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡¿Acaso no ves la situacion?-

-¡Claro que la veo! ¡Pero entrando en panico no arreglaremos el maldito problema!-

-¡Lo siento! ¡No puedo conservar la calma como tu!-

-¡Hare que conserves la calma de un buen golpe!-

-¡Pero Murdoc!-

-¡Basta! ¡No es el momento, hijos de puta!- Les grita Sharon con impaciencia ante su discusion irrelevante. Y paran de discutir al notar que los hombres se apartaban un poco y dejaban un espacio en el medio de su fila.

_Ella da pasos firmes hacia adelante, sosteniendo una ametralladora con ambas manos. Se queda en medio de la formacion y apunta hacia las luces que parpadeaban una y otra vez. Al disparar hacia éstas para que dejen de aturdirlos, toda la escena se queda en silencio._

* * *

_**[El mañana]**_

2D… se queda petrificado. Siente que su alma se congela, y que todas sus emociones se derrumban. Que todo se torna confuso y que es cegado por aquella figura a los lejos.

Ella llevaba unas largas medias rayadas de color blanco y negro. Con un vestido blanco y corto, con un par de detalles femeninos, una pequeña bufanda color rojo, y una mascara que cubria la mayoria de su rostro. Un simbolo felino estaba pintado en la mascara.

…

_Un flash de recuerdos invade a los tres miembros de Gorillaz, recuerdos profundos que recorre sus memorias como si hubieran sido recientes._

_Esa pequeña niña llena de inocencia se trepa en la espalda de 2D, y rie alegremente. Él tambien rie divertido y la lleva corriendo de un lado a otro, jugando. Ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y solo con él se divertia tanto. Al ser ya una adolescente, ella jugaba a los videojuegos con él. Arroja el control al suelo molesta por haber perdido y se cruza de brazos enojada. 2D lo mira con timidez, pero sin resistir demasiado, ella se le tira encima y lo abraza de costado con una tierna sonrisa. Su fleco que cubria sus ojos en totalidad se descubre un poco y se pueden apreciar sus ojos verdosos, que permanecian entrecerrados. Él la mira y siente una felicidad inexplicable, algo que nunca habia sentido antes recorrer su corazon. Le corresponde el abrazo, y desea con todas sus fuerzas no soltarla nunca._

_Esa niña de apenas diez años miraba con su carita inocente como Russel tocaba la bateria de forma rapida y explosiva. Cuando el termina, ella aplaude con admiracion. Él rie un poco con modestia, se levanta y camina hacia ella. Le agradece, sabiendo que aun no sabia ni una palabra en ingles. Pero ella le vuelve a sonreir a pesar de todo. Habia crecido mucho y ya era toda una chica. Mientras que tocaba la guitarra, Russel la acompañana con ritmo lento con su bateria. Ella termina de tocar y se le queda mirando, entonces le agradece en claro ingles, por haber compartido su tiempo con ella. Él la escucha y le agradece de la misma forma. Sin esperarlo, la chica corre hacia él, se quita la guitarra y le da un calido abrazo._

_Mientras que esa niña que no podia hablar ingles señalaba a Murdoc y se reia de forma burlona, él le gruñe de mala gana y le cierra la puerta del comedor en la cara, quedandose adentro. Se producen segundos de silencio, y al no escuchar llanto o algo por el estilo, vuelve a abrir la puerta extrañado. Ella lo mira a los ojos confundida, y parpadea un par de veces. Murdoc se frustra, le toma la mano y la entra al comedor, ella vuelve a reir y le agradece en japones. La adolescente aprendia a tocar el bajo en su tiempo libre, y al mirar a los ojos a su maestro le sonrie, ya que sabia que lo estaba haciendo bien. Murdoc no pronuncia palabras, solo posa su mano en su cabeza y la acaricia como una buena chica. No puede evitar sonreir de costado al escucharla tocar._

* * *

-Noods… Noods…- 2D se atreve a dar pasos hacia adelante, y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas. Mira con mucha preocupacion a la figura femenina que estaba en las alturas. Por su apariencia, se había vuelto toda una mujer. Murdoc no tenia un buen presentimiento al respecto, ya que aunque estaba sorprendido al ver a Noodle nuevamente, ella definitivamente no traia buenas intenciones.

-De verdad es Noodle…- Murmura Sharon, atonita sin dejar de mirarla. Russel da varios pasos hacia adelante junto con 2D.

-¿En..en serio…? ¿Es nuestra Noodle?- Pregunta con confusion y conmocionado el baterista. 2D aprieta los dientes, con un sentimiento muy fuerte invadiendo su pecho.

-¡Noods! ¡NOODS!- Le grita para que lo escuche, para que ella los vea y los reconozca. Noodle no hace ningun gesto, ningun tipo de expresion. Ignorando sus gritos, mira hacia ambos lados, hacia sus hombres. Murdoc comprende que sucede y retrocede sosteniendo el brazo de Sharon.

-¡Corran! ¡CORRAN!-

Russel mira hacia atrás y no comprende por que les gritaba eso. Cuando vuelve a mirar a Noodle, con su ametralladora en mano, siente que algo terrible estaba por suceder.

- ¿Noodle? ¿Qué… estas por…?- 2D deja de hablar y no quiere aceptar lo que estaba presenciando. Noodle extiende su mano hacia adelante y lo mueve violentamente hacia su costado. Esa señal es comprendida por sus hombres. De pronto, todos ellos comienza a disparar a fuego limpio hacia toda la multitud. Disparar a matar sin compasion.

-¡NO! ¡NOODLE!- Grita 2D quebrando su voz dolorosamente.

Murdoc se da media vuelta y comienza a correr arrastrando a Sharon con él. Cyber Noodle sigue a su amo sin actuar por su propia cuenta. Russel lo sigue en camara lenta, y corre de la misma forma. 2D es el ultimo en darse media vuelta y correr tras ellos, se cubre la cabeza con ambas manos y corre con mucha desesperacion. Los disparos chocaban contra todas las mesas y muebles y por poco los alcanzan. Muchas personas siguen gritando y bastantes son alcanzados por los disparos.

-¿Qué..que vamos a hacer ahora?- Sharon estaba acurrucada en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra varias mesas que habian volcado para cubrirlos y no ser vistos.

-No se como demonios vamos a salir de aquí. Debemos huir, pero son demasiados. Nos mataran, mierda, mierda, mierda.- Maldecia lleno de impotencia Murdoc, sentado al costado de ella. Cyber Noodle estaba arrodillada junto a él tambien.

-Esa no puede ser ella… Noods… nunca haria nada como esto. ¿Qué.. Que esta pasando? ¡Ella nos vio! ¿Por qué… es parte de esto? No entiendo nada.- 2D escondia su rostro entre sus brazos y se acurrucaba muy perturbado.

-Era ella, D.- Russel estaba sentado a su costado, con sus demas compañeros.

-Era Noodle. Sobrevivio. Nuestras esperanzas eran acertadas, ella esta viva, pero…- baja la mirada tristemente, sin saber como seguir. Luego de una pausa termina.

-Pero no podemos siquiera imaginar en donde ha estado estos cinco años, ni que le sucedió, ni como sobrevivio.-

-Russ tiene razon. Tampoco podemos explicar porque esos hijos de puta nos atacan. Ahora nada de eso importa realmente, debemos salir de este barco ahora.- Les dice Murdoc seriamente.

-¡Claro que importa! ¡Noodle esta viva! ¡¿Qué no lo ven? ¡Debemos hacer algo! ¡Ir con ella y que nos reconozca! ¡Ella era parte de nosotros!- Grita con voz histerica y perturbada el peliazul, descubriendo su rostro.

-¡Abre los ojos, Stu! ¡Quiere matarnos como sus malditos compañeros! ¡Tienen armas! ¡Nadie sabe lo que planean! ¡Y supongo que ninguno de ustedes quiere morir!- Reclama Murdoc comenzando a perder el control.

-Muds… tiene razon. Ella nos vio, y dio la orden de disparar. Sea lo que sea que este pasando, no creo que detengan su ataque.- Sigue diciendo Russel con resignacion.

-Y mucha gente murio… han matado a muchos. Seremos los proximos.- Murmura Sharon entrecerrando sus ojos.

-No me importa.- 2D se pone de pie sin pensarlo dos veces, y sus compañeros se sorprenden al verlo.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haras?- Russel se asusta mas que nada al verlo.

-¡No seas estupido! ¡Te veran!- Exclama Murdoc muy irritado. Pero 2D los mira con decisión y no iba a retroceder.

-He esperado todo este tiempo, todos estos años para saber sobre Noods. Y ahora que esta viva, debo saber la verdad. Quiero ir con ella. Necesito ir con ella.-

-¡Pero, 2D!- Murdoc se pone de pie, mirandolo en total desacuerdo.

-Necesito estar con Noodle.- 2D se les queda mirando por un par de segundos, entonces se da media vuelta y sale de esa especie de escondite, caminando lentamente.

-¡Espera, D!-

-¡Stu-Pot!- Tanto Sharon como Russel se levantan y lo siguen, Murdoc hace lo mismo con rabia acumulada.

2D camina hacia adelante, y abre los ojos horrorizado al notar a la gente muerta en el piso. Gira hacia su derecha y jadea asustado, y hacia su izquierda y solo nota que habia fuego sobre algunos muebles. Entonces se detiene, y mira hacia arriba. Algunas personas seguian gritando y corriendo, y los soldados seguian disparando hacia los costados.

Pero Noodle da un par de pasos hacia adelante, quedandose al borde de la plataforma.

-¡Noodle! ¡¿No nos reconoces? ¡Soy yo, 2D! ¡NOODLE!- Vuelve a gritarle el cantante con voz de suplica. Sus compañeros se quedan a unos metros detrás suyo. Ella se queda estatica, como si no escuchara nada.

-¡Noods! Por favor…- 2D siente que gruesas lagrimas caen por su rostro. Ella sostiene su ametralladora con ambas manos y la sube con intenciones de apuntar.

-No… no… no lo hagas… eres… nuestra Noods… ¿Qué te sucedió?- Murmura retrocediendo con miedo. Noodle apunta directamente hacia Gorillaz y sin dudarlo dos veces comienza a disparar con su arma a fuego rapido.

-¡Cyber Noodle!- Murdoc señala hacia adelante, hacia la amenaza. El androide corre hacia delante de 2D y recibe todos los balazos de frente. Él jadea con miedo, y sin reaccionar, no logra que su cuerpo se mueva.

Noodle seguia disparando sin compasion alguna, directamente en el cuerpo de Cyber Noodle. Murdoc corre y se le tira encima a 2D, lo arroja al piso y cae sobre él.

-¡Mu..Murdoc!- Grita muy confundido el cantante.

-¡ESTUPIDO! ¡CASI TE MATAN! ¡TODO POR TRATAR DE HABLAR CON ELLA!- Responde bruscamente el satanista, levantandose de arriba de él.

-¡Pero ES NOODLE! ¡No debe reconocernos! ¡Le..le hicieron algo!-

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡Hay que escapar!-

-¡QUE? ¡NO! ¡No me ire sin ella! ¡Tenemos que hacer que entre en razon!-

Luego de recibir balazos, Cyber Noodle acomoda su ametralladora entre sus brazos y apunta hacia la Noodle real. Entonces comienza a disparar.

Noodle comienza a correr hacia un costado, y de un gran salto baja de la plataforma del segundo piso. Cae de rodillas al suelo, y se endereza en un segundo. Cyber Noodle termina sus balas, saca de su espalda su escopeta y vuelve a dispararle. La real esquiva los disparos a las corridas con mucha agilidad. De pronto, varias chispas salen de los balazos recibidos en el cuerpo del androide.

-Aughghh. Daños al 44%.- Gime y retrocede un poco.

-¡Murdoc! ¡Huyan! ¡Todos huyan!- Exclama el robot apretando los dientes con fuerza. Murdoc toma del brazo a Sharon y comienza a correr hacia atrás, jalandola.

-¡NO! ¡NOODLE! ¡ESCUCHAME, NOODS!-

Pero Russel toma de un brazo a 2D, quien le seguia gritando a la chica, y lo arrastra en contra de su voluntad. Una segunda explosion de otra bomba aparentemente, sacude el barco otra vez.

…


	19. You'll make a big mistake

_Hola ^^! Este cap me volvio a salir un poco corto, pero despues empieza otra especie de etapa, asi que es necesario. Gracias de verdad por sus reviews a: **Utau Hoshina, Oly, KaamDee, noodle5522**. Sus comentarios siempre me hacen tener ganas de actualizar seguido :) _

* * *

_**[Don't get lost in heaven]**_

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Murdoc? ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?- Sharon para de correr, y mira de forma temblorosa a el satanista. Él mira hacia y maldice, luego pasa a mirarla y niega con la cabeza.

-Esta bastante dificil. Noodle quiere matarme.-

-¿Qué? No… ella esta con esos soldados, nos mataran a todos.-

-No, ¿Acaso no es obvio? Quiere vengarse. Yo maté a Noodle, yo le quite todo lo que tenia en su vida. Soy el unico culpable y quiere matarme.-

-No es asi, Muds.- Sharon comienza a llorar con muchisimo miedo y lo toma de ambas manos.

-No es asi, tu de verdad estas arrepentido. Dijiste que Noodle era su sol y que tu oscureciste a Gorillaz el dia en que la mataste. Tu tambien la querias y…-

-CALLATE.- Murdoc se suelta y la mira con odio total.

-No puedo dar marcha atrás. Y que te entre en la cabeza ZORRA, haga lo que haga Noodle nunca me perdonara. NUNCA.- Gruñe fuera de si, ella lo mira preocupada sin querer aceptar sus palabras. Le niega con la cabeza mira hacia atrás de Murdoc.

Cyber Noodle, a varios metros de ellos, corre hacia su amo.

-¡AAHHHH!-

Murdoc escucha el grito del cyborg y gira alarmado. Noodle corre hacia ella, y saca una cuchilla de su ropa. Salta hacia Cyber Noodle y con un movimiento rapido de su mano armada corta el cuello del androide en una velocidad fantastica, pero el corte no es lo suficientemente profundo para hacer que se desprenda la cabeza. Los ojos humanos no pueden apreciar la velocidad del corte. Murdoc y Sharon quedan atonitos, y solo observan la escena.

Cyber Noodle cae de rodillas mirando a su amo, suelta su arma y varias chispas salen de su cuerpo. De su cuello salen algunos cables y varias chispas electricas tambien. De los agujeros de las balas de todo su cuerpo sale un liquido negro y espeso.

-Da..daños… al 99%.-

Noodle, antes de que el robot caiga de pleno hacia adelante contra el suelo, le toma la cabeza por el cabello, y pasa a observar a Murdoc. Él le dirige una mirada sin miedo y con desprecio a Noodle, quien luego de esperar unos segundos, pasa a mirar a Sharon.

-Amo… Murdoc…- Pronuncia debilmente Cyber Noodle y luego la real la suelta y la deja caer al suelo, totalmente destruida. Noodle camina rodeandola y apunta su ametralladora hacia Murdoc.

-Te has encontrado un buen reemplazo.- La mascara que poseia estaba quebrandose, algunas balas la habian rosado por el ataque del cyborg, parecia algo quemada.

Sharon mira intimidada a Noodle luego de escucharla. Pero Murdoc la toma de la mano y la pasa detrás suyo, él se adelanta con gesto serio.

-¿Pensabas que nos quedariamos llorando por ti y no volveriamos con Gorillaz? Este reemplazo te alcanza en nivel.-

Noodle se queda en silencio, luego muestra que aprieta sus dientes con rabia.

-Sabes que eres una total basura. Me molesta la existencia de esa chica. Veo que nunca signifiqué nada para ustedes ya que consiguieron a un reemplazo demasiado rapido. Sera la primera que pagara tus actos.-

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a dar un paso.- Amenaza Murdoc penetrandola con la mirada, y sin retroceder.

-Mataré a esa perra, debe ser otra de tus putas. Y como siempre, pasas por encima de cualquiera, ¡Hazlo ahora, adelante! ¡Huye y salva tu trasero sin que te importe la vida de nadie!- La voz de Noodle sonaba llena de ira, con rabia y autenticas ganas de asesinar.

-No lo voy a hacer, Noodle.-

Sharon abre los ojos sorprendida y lo mira con ojos llorosos, Murdoc presiona su mano con fuerza.

-Largate si no quieres ser el primero.- La japonesa se le queda apuntando estatica.

-No lo hare porque amo a Sharon.- Pronuncia con firmeza y sin titubear, a lo que ella mira a Noodle, mientras que lagrimas caian por su rostro.

Ella aprieta los dientes llena de rabia y odio hacia el satanista, y cuando esta a punto de disparar…

El barco se sacude por varias bombas que explotan por el interior y todos los muebles y demas cosas se corren para un costado. Murdoc y Sharon caen al suelo y son lanzados hacia un lado. A Noodle le pasa lo mismo, y no logra mantener el equilibrio. Cuando el barco se estabiliza un poco, Noodle se pone de pie tambaleandose.

Su mascara cae al suelo, sin poder aguantar mas.

-No… mierda…- Murmura ella al ver que el barco se incendiaba por las continuas explosiones. Razona rapidamente el por que de tantas bombas terroristas en el transatlántico, y de su cinturon saca un comunicador. Lo prende y se lo lleva al oido, siempre dandole la espalda al desastre del barco, sin poder apreciarse su rostro verdadero.

-Agente. El tiempo expiró.-

Ella queda petrificada al oir ese comunicado.

-¡No! ¡Aun no hemos podido…!-

-Se ha activado la operación kamikaze. Cambio y fuera, agente.-

Noodle baja el comunicador con su mano, y se queda mirando el fuego que se hacia mas grande. La activacion de esa operación significaba que otras bombas serian lanzadas para hundir el barco y que todos morirían adentro.

_-Despues de todo… volveré al fuego del infierno.-_ Murmura resignada, sin muestra de emociones. El fuego era demasiado intenso y consumia el interior del lugar que alguna vez habia estado decorado de forma lujosa.

...

...

...

De pronto, alguien le toma el brazo y la gira bruscamente para verla de frente.

Él se le queda mirando a los ojos, jadeando agotado ante la conmocion de las explociones del barco.

Y con su mano libre, se lleva una mano a la boca, con mucha preocupacion al verla. Se siente tan mal. Y se le cruza por la cabeza que era normal que Noodle los odiara a todos. Ninguno habia estado con ella todo ese tiempo, ninguno la habia protegido ni la habia podido salvar. Nadie sabia por lo que habia pasado en todo esos años, ni las cosas horribles que seguramente habia atravesado. La desesperacion y la angustia.

**_Noodle… habia estado todos esos años sola._**

2D baja la mano de su boca y sus ojos derraman lagrimas al mirar las facciones del rostro de Noodle. Su ojo derecho estaba malherido, manchado con moretones negros que parecian cicatrices de hace años. El interior de sus ojo estaba lastimado tambien, era de color rojo.

Noodle quiere retroceder, y se suelta de su agarre, mirandolo con reproche.

-Noods… yo…-

-De todos ellos, pense que tu serias el unico que nunca me traicionaria.- Ella se le queda mirando neutra, sin que ningun sentimiento se manifieste en su rostro.

-Noodle…- Pronuncia el peliazul con suplica.

-Pero tu no estuviste conmigo, 2D- san. Tambien me abandonaste, y **nunca** se los perdonaré.-

Él se acerca llorando hacia ella con pasos timidos, y la abraza. La estrecha contra su cuerpo sin querer soltarla, y la protege con sus brazos.

Noodle se queda estatica, tiembla un poco, y corresponde el abrazo sin pronunciar palabras.

Russel estaba a varios metros de ellos, mirando la escena arrodillado en el suelo. Luego pasa a mirar por las ventanillas del barco, y simplemente no puede creer lo que ve. Varios helicopteros pasaban por arriba del barco, con bombas de carga colgando en el aire.

-Nadie… se salvara.- Murmura y baja la cabeza con ojos cerrados.

…

Murdoc abrazaba a Sharon mientras que estaba de espaldas contra el piso, ella miraba de costado que 2D y Noodle se abrazaban a lo lejos. En la planta alta, los soldados parecian correr a toda velocidad huyendo por donde habian venido. Ninguno sabia que no habria posibilidades de salvarse de las bombas que estaban por venir.

-Murdoc…- Ella se levanta un poco para mirar de frente al satanista. Él le sonrie con algo de maldad al verla.

-Solo hazlo, zorra.-

-Vamos a morir.-

-Por eso quiero que lo hagas.-

Ella le asiente, se acerca a sus labios y lo besa. Ambos cierran sus ojos y profundizan el beso con mucha dulzura.

2D separa el cuerpo de la japonesa del abrazo y la mira muy de cerca al rostro. Le acaricia la mejilla, acercando sus dedos a la zona lastimada.

-2D- san…- Pronuncia con su voz quebrandose de la tristeza. Él lleva la otra mano a su otra mejilla, y acerca su rostro al de Noodle. La besa en los labios con increible ternura y amor.

Desde afuera, los helicopteros sueltan las bombas y estas caen directamente sobre el transatlántico. Las explosiones colicionan el barco y lo desestabilizan. El fuego lo cubre, y se hunde de a poco.


	20. To the dark dark sea It's the day we try

_Buen dia (? jajajaj. No tengo mucho que decir. Apareció Noodle, vamos a ver que onda con la historia e.e. Gracias por sus reviews a: **Utau Hoshina, **_**_noodle5522._**

* * *

_**[Plastic Beach]**_

Las olas del mar se arrastraban hacia adelante y hacia atrás, limpiando la arena. Aunque el agua cristalina no podia limpiar las grandes extensiones de arena, de la costa de esa isla. Enormes escombros, restos del barco echo pedazos eran arrastrados por la corriente continuamente en esa playa.

Un cuerpo sobre las arenas de la costa es alcanzado por la marea, por las debiles olas que avanzaban y retrocedian. Él siente dolor en todas sus extremidades, y comienza a despertar muy de a poco. Aprieta ambos puños sobre la arena, mientras que las olas seguian mojando su cuerpo. Russel se arrodilla y tose varias veces, escupiendo agua salada. Se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos e intenta recordar todo lo que habia pasado.

-¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Los demas!- Grita de pronto, y se pone de pie muy apresurado. Corre por la costa mirando hacia todos lados.

-¡CHICOS!- Grita con todas sus fuerzas. Se detiene y comienza a pensar.

-Ay no. ¿Y si todos murieron? ¿Y si estoy solo en esta isla? ¿Y si nadie me encuentra?- Se vuelve a llevar ambas manos a la cabeza entrando en panico, y luego de unos segundos... Escucha que las gaviotas volaban por el cielo azul y que se escuchaba constantemente el choque de las olas del mar. Vuelve a mirar el interior de la isla, y reconoce varios trozos del barco.

-Está claro. Todos murieron. No hay forma de que alguien haya sobrevivido.-

-¡WAAAAAAA! ¡AYUDENME! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AUXILIO!-

Russel descubre su cabeza y abre los ojos atonito, parpadea varias veces y se queda mirando a lo lejos otros escombros.

-Esa voz desesperada, histerica y chillona… ¡2D!- Corre con mezcla de alegria y apuro hacia donde venia la voz. Deja de correr y comienza a caminar con cuidado viendo a su alrededor, grandes trozos de barcos estaban enterrados en la arena. De repente…

-¡RUSS! ¡RUSS! ¡GRACIAS A DIOS ESTAS VIVO! ¡AYUDAME!- 2D estaba acostado de espaldas contra la arena, debajo de un gran pedazo de barco.

-¡D! ¡Alli estas!- Entonces el baterista corre hacia él y se arrodilla.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herido?-

-¡No estoy bien! ¡Tengo un pedazo de barco encima de mi! ¡Me voy a morir, Russ! ¡Me voy a morir!-

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Yo te lo quitare! ¡¿Puedes sentir tus piernas o algo?-

-¡Claro que si! ¡Pero esta cosa es pesada y me lastima! ¡Ayudame, ayudame, ayudame, AYUDAMEEE!-

-Entiendo…- Sin esperar mas, él se levanta y toma con ambas manos el pedazo de escombro que aplastaba en parte al vocalista. Cierra los ojos y comienza a hacer fuerza para sacarselo de encima.

* * *

Tose un poco, y al sentir las olas sobre sus piernas, abre los ojos entrando en consciencia. Murdoc permanecia sentado sobre la orilla del mar, con su espalda apoyada sobre un trozo de metal grande que estaba enterrado en la arena. Hacía de soporte.

-Arghh. Mi cabeza. No estoy…- Se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza, y cierra los ojos fuertemente.

-Muerto. Oh genial. Estoy vivo y ahora tengo que encontrar a los demas. Si es que no estan muertos.- Se levanta algo adolorido, y cuando sus ojos reciben algo de sol, siente molestia y retrocede un poco, se cubre con una mano los rayos solares. Luego gruñe incomodo, mira al frente y despues a sus costados.

-Diganme que no es una isla desierta.- Siente auntenticas ganas de morir al considerar esa posibilidad. Aunque sea si hubiera muerto en la explosion, se ahorraria el hambre, la sed, y el dolor de morir lentamente. Abre los ojos un poco sorprendido y se queda estatico por unos segundos al mirar al frente.

-Ella...- Lleva una mano a su bolsillo, saca un objeto y lo sostiene entre sus dedos. Lo acerca a su vista, y se le queda mirando con seriedad. La cruz satanista de la chica ahora estaba en su poder. Mientras que se hundian en las profundidades del mar esa noche, ambos se soltaron sin poder evitarlo, y lo ultimo que pudo hacer él es tomar su cruz y arrancarsela del cuello. Murdoc baja su mano con la cruz y se queda pensando. No solo ella, sus demas compañeros tambien debian estar muertos.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Abre los ojos atonito al escuchar ese grito agudo, que parecia de un idiota agonizando.

-Face- ache…- Guarda la cruz en su bolsillo, y sale corriendo por la costa, de donde venian esos gritos incoherentes.

* * *

-¡RUSS! ¡AHH! ¡RAPIDO!-

-¡Hago lo mejor que puedo! ¡Pero es muy pesado!-

-¡WAAAAAAAA!-

Murdoc los observa a lo lejos, y los reconoce. Corre hacia ellos sin dudarlo.

-¡AHHH! ¡MURDOC! ¡MUDS! ¡ÉL PODRA AYUDARTE! ¡Agradezco tanto que este vivo!- 2D, en su horrible e incomoda situacion, lo señala por donde venia. Russel deja de hacer fuerza y gira hacia atrás.

-¡Murdoc! ¡Estas vivo!- Exclama al verlo, mas sorprendido que nunca. El satanista se detiene y lo primero que hace es mirar el patetico estado del cantante.

-¿Cómo mierda haces para meterte en problemas asi de grandes todo el tiempo?- Pregunta señalandolo con fastidio e indignacion pura.

-¡Muds T.T! ¡Me duele! ¡Ayudame!- Lloriquea 2D con mucha suplica y estira ambas manos hacia ambos.

-No es momento para comentarios fuera de lugar ¬¬. ¡Ayudame a levantar esa cosa, Muds!-

-Lo se, lo se. Como sea.-

Russel se coloca de un lado del trozo de barco, lo sostiene y comienza a hacer fuerza nuevamente. Murdoc se coloca del otro lado, lo toma con ambas manos y trata de moverlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡YA CASI, YA CASI! ¡YA CASIII!- Repite una y otra vez 2D, desesperado.

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA, STU!- Lo calla entre dientes el satanista perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Casi lo logramos, Muds!- Russel sigue haciendo el esfuerzo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Morire si me quedo aquí! ¡Saquenme!- El peliazul seguia gritando cosas sin sentido.

-¡Si te callaras tal vez podria concentrarme! ¡Deja de lloriquear, idiota!- Le sigue discutiendo Murdoc de mala gana.

-¡Es verdad, D! ¡Ya callate, maldición!- Le sigue la corriente Russel. Y al final, ambos levantan el enorme pedazo de escombro, y logran voltearlo hacia un lado. Dejan libre el cuerpo de 2D, quien al sentirse sin nada encima, se levanta de un salto, muy emocionado.

-¡CHICOS!¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Los quiero tanto! ¡Y me alegra mucho que esten sanos y salvos!- 2D corre hacia ambos y los abraza a los dos. Murdoc hace gesto de WTF, y Russ arquea una ceja confundido.

-¡Si, si, si! ¡Ya entendimos! ¡Alejate, odio los abrazos!- El satanista lo empuja violentamente y se lo saca de encima.

-¡Ah! ¡Por lo de D, casi lo olvido! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Sharon!- Exclama el baterista recordandolo de pronto.

-¡Si, por Dios! ¡Podria estar herida…! O…o tal vez… ella…- Tartamudea 2D sin querer imaginar lo peor. Murdoc le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza con mucha fuerza.

-¡Ayyy! ¡Oyee!- Se queja él y luego del golpe lo mira enojado, frotandose la cabeza.

-La zorra esta bien. No se angustien tanto.- Les dice encogiendose de hombros, se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar.

-¿Qué? ¿Y como estas tan seguro?- Russel camina detrás de él, muy desconcertado. 2D camina con ellos aun adolorido.

-Porque lo se, y ya. No creo que este muerta. Si ustedes dos sobrevivieron, cualquier imbecil podria hacerlo. Ahora, lo mas importante, tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí y…-

-¡Tambien tenemos que encontrar a Noodle!-

Tanto Murdoc como Russel paran de caminar al oir el nombre de la chica departe de 2D.

-Pe..pero… 2D…- Murmura el afro americano bajando la vista con timidez.

-¡Como pude olvidarlo! Ella siempre ha sido fuerte, y lo mas seguro es que tambien haya sobrevivido esta vez. Quiza esté en esta isla, por eso debemos buscarla. La convenceremos para que vuelva a ser nuestra amiga, se volvera a unir a Gorillaz y luego…-

-¡Deten tu mar de imaginación, tarado!- Corta sus palabras Murdoc, ante el entusiasmo sin sentido de 2D.

-No se si recuerdas que esa psicotica que soliamos llamar Noodle trato de matarnos en ese barco. Sin mencionar que mucha gente murió. Pero eso realmente no me interesa, tambien deberias usar tu mierda de inteligencia para deducir que estamos en una maldita isla desierta y que no hay probabilidades de que ella este viva.- Le explica con seño fruncido, con ganas de golpearlo acumuladas. Pero 2D lo mira atonito y siente ganas de cuestionar todas sus palabras.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ella era parte de nosotros! ¡Chicos, ahora que la encontramos tenemos que hacer que vuelva y que seamos amigos otra vez! ¡Si le hablamos adecuadamente de seguro aceptara!-

Entonces Russel posa una mano sobre el hombro del peliazul.

-Muds tiene… razon, D. No vayamos tan rapido. Odio aceptarlo pero…- Se queda en silencio, Murdoc solo les da la espalda y suspira pesadamente. 2D no entiende y se le queda mirando preocupado.

-Pero Noods… ya no era la misma de antes.- Termina diciendo con tristeza. Él retrocede y niega con la cabeza, y recuerda los ultimos momentos con ella en el barco.

-No. Ella si es igual que antes. Solo que… solo que ha estado sola, Russ.-

-D…-

-¿En donde ha estado estos años? ¿Cómo puede ser que nunca supimos nada de ella? ¿Qué... Que fue lo que hizo por tanto tiempo? Noodle nos odia, y es normal ya que pareciera que nos olvidamos de ella y que la abandonamos luego de ese espantoso video. Pero quiero demostrarle que no fue asi.- Sube la mirada y mira lleno de determinacion a sus dos compañeros.

-Quiero demostrarle que en realidad nunca la olvidamos y que tratamos de hallarla pero no lo logramos. Quiero decirle que la queremos y que… la extrañamos.-

-Baaah. Esto es tan patetico, estupido.- Murdoc se da media vuelta y lo mira de forma despectiva.

-Es decir, ¿No viste lo que sucedió? Ella esta metida en algo grande, tenía a un ejercito de terroristas a su mando. No se en que rayos trabaja, pero te aseguro que con la vida que ha tenido o conseguido en estos años, no querra volver con nosotros.-

-Tal vez ni siquiera pueda hacerlo aunque quiera. Ademas, es obvio que odia a Murdoc. Esto es mas dificil de lo que piensas.- Russel mira al satanista dudoso, mientras que él se cruza de brazos de forma indiferente.

-¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! ¡¿Me estan tratando de decir que no haremos nada ahora que encontramos a Noods? ¡¿Ni siquiera se alegran de que este viva?- 2D los señala a ambos, en total desacuerdo.

-¡Por supuesto que me alegra, D! ¡Cuando la vi, senti que todo podria ser como antes! Pero tenemos que ser realistas. Noods… ella…-

-Ella cambió.- Menciona Murdoc con frialdad y sin seguir esperando comienza a caminar a la delantera. Russel se le queda mirando al peliazul, quien sube la mirada y lo mira con reproche.

-Yo no pienso lo mismo que ustedes.- Enojado, sigue de largo, siguiendo a Murdoc, el baterista suspira desganado y lo sigue tambien.

* * *

-Noodle…- Sharon habia despertado hace varias horas. Habia caminado por el interior de la isla, y hasta ahora solo habia encontrado maleza. Y luego de buscar a sus compañeros sin cesar, se detiene en el medio de esa especie de jungla y siente dudas.

Noodle yacia inconsciente sobre la tierra. Mas que nada, parecia dormida. Estaba tendida de espaldas sobre el suelo con ojos cerrados.

Ella se le queda mirando llena de dudas, sin saber que hacer. Despues de todo, Noodle habia tratado de matarla. No solo a ella, tambien a Murdoc. Sabia que ella era el pasado de Gorillaz, y representaba su felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo temia porque esa chica no era como la Noodle de antes. Ahora era totalmente diferente, una asesina. Aun asi, no podia odiarla. Sus amigos la querian demasiado como para hacerlo. Y sabia en parte que si Noodle volvia a sus vidas, tal vez la alegria de Gorillaz volveria a ser como antes. Despues de todo, Sharon se sentia como un reemplazo, y no negaba serlo. Si hacer que la japonesa vuelva a Gorillaz significaba que ella tendria que irse, lo aceptaria, ya que era lo mejor para sus compañeros.

Su corazon se paraliza al ver que Noodle comenzaba a moverse, y se daba la vuelta para acomodarse y seguir durmiendo.

-Tengo que despertarla… y luego encontrare a los demas. Tienen que estar vivos. Murdoc tiene que estar vivo.- Sharon se comienza a acercar a ella muy de a poco, se arrodilla ante ella y traga saliva nerviosa. Posa una mano en su hombro y cuando esta a punto de agitarla un poco.

-¡AH!- Noodle se le abalanza encima y la deja debajo de su cuerpo, toma un cuchillo y apunta al cuello de Sharon con la parte filosa. Ella abre los ojos horrorizada y no respira. Sabe que el mas minimo movimiento podria hacer que ella le entierre el filo del arma en la yugular.

-Con que eras tu, puta.- Noodle le sonrie con malicia, y presiona el cuchillo.

-La verdad te compadezco, ya que eres otra de las herramientas de Murdoc- san. Cuando ya no le sirvas, te arrojara a la basura.-

-N..no.. No es asi. Noo..Noodle… Murdoc te hizo mucho daño y merece que lo odies, pero tienes que entender que…-

-¡NO ME HABLES SOBRE LO QUE TENGO QUE ENTENDER!-

Sharon cierra la boca y empieza a temblar nerviosa.

-¿Tu tienes idea… de lo que es estar en el fondo del infierno? ¿En las profundas llamas… de dolor del infierno? Noo, ¿Tu que puedes saber? La verdad es que Murdoc- san se deshizo de mi porque ya no le servia, quizo ganar un poco mas de exito con "El mañana" y me asesinó. Me uso... prefirio que sea mi alma y no la suya. Cuando tu le aburras, tambien te dara una patada en el trasero.-

-Escúchate, Noodle. Quizas Murdoc se lo merezca, pe..pero que hay… ¿De 2D y Russel?-

-Ellos son la misma mierda, puta. Si tanto me querian, si realmente signifique algo en sus vidas me hubieran buscado y ayudado. PERO NO, tuve que arreglarmelas sola en estos años. Tuve que salir adelante y sufrir sola. Lo perdi todo, y nadie podra hacerme cambiar de opinion. Los odio, odio a Gorillaz.-

Ambas se quedan en silencio, mirandose con rencor.

-2D… él te aprecia tanto. ¿Cómo puedes decir lo mismo de él? Russel te ama como a una hija, y te ha extrañado mucho. Y Murdoc… él tambien te quiere, te hizo lo peor, pero esta arrepentido. Nunca lo admitira, pero esta arrepentido de lo que hizo. Perdonalo, por favor.-

-NUNCA.- Noodle se levanta, y deja de amenazarla. Se da media vuelta y da un par de pasos hacia adelante.

-Mejor corre, puta. A ti te odio de la misma forma o mas. Eres la prueba viviente de que soy menos que basura para ellos. Un reemplazo, por Dios, que miserables. Corre, huye, te matare de todas maneras, solo te doy unos minutos de vida.-

Sharon se levanta agitada, y sale corriendo desesperadamente.


	21. I love the girl,but God only knows it's

_Fuaa. Tengo sueño, hambre, frio y sed. Pero subo un cap igual Jajajajaj xD. Gracias por sus reviewwwwwws a: **Utau Hoshina, noodle5522

* * *

**_

_**[Every planet we reach is dead]**_

-Esta isla es un asco, un verdadero asco, siento que hemos caminado en circulos desde hace años, Murdoc. ¿Y sabes por que pasa? ¡Por que te estamos SIGUIENDO A TI!- Exclama en voz alta Russel de mal humor.

-Me estoy cansando… mucho. Quiero sentarme y descansar. ¿Podemos, Muds?- Pregunta 2D quien iba detrás de el baterista.

-Por decima cuarta vez, NO. Vamos a seguir hasta el anochecer, mierda.- Gruñe Murdoc, caminando a la delantera.

-Ohhhh T.T. ¿Por qué Muds tiene tantas ganas de caminar?-

-Es tan obvio. Le preocupa su novia.-

Murdoc se detiene, se da la vuelta y señala al grandote.

-REPITE ESO Y TE MATO, NEGRO.-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dije de malo?- Se encoge de hombros haciendose el tonto.

-¿Sharon? Oh. Ya entiendo.- 2D truena sus dedos con una sonrisa ingenua. Suficiente. Murdoc gruñe furioso y se le arroja encima a 2D, estrangulandolo.

-¡Oigan! ¡Detenganse!- Intenta separarlos Russel mientras que ambos se revolcaban en el suelo.

-¡Nunca! ¡Voy a matar a este idiota!-

-¡Muu…Muds! ¡AAAAAAAhhhghg!-

-¡Sueltalo, Murdoc!- Vuelve a gritarles perdiendo la paciencia. El pobre chico grita deseperado ante la falta de aire. Y justo en el momento que los tres estan en esa violenta pelea…

-¡AHHH! ¡AYUDAA!-

Russel reconoce esa voz femenina, y se pone de pie, mira adelante con mucha atencion. Murdoc suelta el cuello de 2D y lo deja caer al suelo. Se levanta y gira su cabeza rapidamente por donde venian esos gritos. El pobre peliazul tose tomando aire con dificultad, y se arrodilla en el suelo, sosteniendose el cuello.

-¿Sharon?- Murmuran con interrogacion el satanista y el baterista. Y tomandolos por sorpresa, ella atraviesa la maleza corriendo y se choca con ellos de la forma mas estupida posible. Los dos caen de espaldas en el piso de arena.

-¡AHHRG! ¡TEN MAS CUIDADO, ZORRA!- Murdoc es el primero en tomarla y apartarla de ambos de muy mala gana.

-¡Sharon! ¡Estas bien! ¡Estabamos muy preocupados!- La recibe Russel arrodillandose en el suelo e ignorando el dolor de golpe.

-¡TENEMOS QUE HUIR! ¡ELLA QUIERE MATARME! ¡QUIERE MATARNOS A TODOS! ¡ESTA LOCA!- Sharon se levanta agitada, y mira hacia atrás intimidada.

-¿Qué mierda dices?- Murdoc se levanta y mira hacia la direccion de donde venia.

-¿Acaso hablas de…?- el afro americano no queria suponer lo obvio realmente.

-¡Noodle! ¡Trate de razonar con ella! ¡Pero odia a Gorillaz! ¡No tiene intenciones de perdonarlos y me odia sobre todas las cosas por ser su reemplazo!- Explica rapidamente dejandolos sorprendidos a casi todos.

Murdoc suspira, cansado de agregar mas problemas a su lista.

-Sabia que Noodle sobreviviria. Ahora, cuando la encontremos, nosotros trataremos de hacerla entrar en razon.- 2D da pasos hacia adelante, con seriedad en su rostro. El satanista lo mira indignado.

-¿Qué no acabas de escuchar que quiere matarnos? ¡Nos odia, face- ache! ¡Piensa que ustedes dos la abandonaron y ahora es una asesina que solo quiere venganza!-

-¡No permitire que digas eso de Noodle! ¡Ella siempre fue como nuestra hija a la cual teniamos que cuidar y proteger! ¡Ahora debemos hacerlo mas que nunca, y aclarar el malentendido! ¡Nosotros debemos hacer que vuelva a querernos asi ya deja de buscar venganza!-

-¡MIERDA, 2D! ¡¿No entiendes que eso no pasara? ¡ELLA NO CAMBIARA DE OPINION! ¡Ha estado sola y quien sabe todas las cosas horribles que tuvo que pasar en estos años! ¡Ni aunque le roguemos misericordia nos perdonara! ¡EN ESPECIAL A MI! ¡Y en realidad, como tu eras la persona en la que mas confiaba, debe odiarte el doble!-

2D jadea sorprendido y se le queda mirando atonito.

-¡Piensa sobre todas las cosas que tu la traicionaste y que eres el peor de todos!-

-¡NOO! ¡ELLA NO PIENSA ESO!-

-¡Claro que si! ¡Aceptalo! ¡Jamas volvera a ser parte de nosotros!-

-¡¿Por qué me dices esto? ¡¿Acaso no quieres que vuelva a ser nuestra Noods?-

-¡SOY EL QUE MAS QUIERE QUE TODO VUELVA A SER COMO ANTES, PEDAZO DE HIJO DE PUTA! ¡PERO SOY REALISTA, Y SE QUE NOODLE NUNCA VOLVERA A LA BANDA!-

2D se leva ambas manos al rostro, y lagrimas caen de sus ojos. Gime adolorido y perturbado, y respira con dificultad.

-¡No es asi! No me importa lo que digas. Yo lograre que me escuche. Y te demostrare que puede volver. Ella no nos odia realmente. Ella solo… esta muy dolida. Esta triste, angustiada. Yo voy a hacer que sea como antes.-

_-Pensamiento erróneo, 2D- san.-_

Los cuatro escuchan esa voz que aun tenia acento japones, y giran hacia atrás a la defensiva. Noodle estaba a unos metros de ellos, con un cuchillo de combate en una mano. Da varios pasos hacia adelante, se detiene y sonrie amargamente.

-Concuerdo con Murdoc- san esta vez. La idea de que yo vuelva a estar con ustedes es estupida, no se molesten en considerarlo. Los odio demasiado como para pensar en esa posibilidad. Ya se lo dije a la puta, se los repetire a ustedes. Nunca los perdonare, me abandoraron, me asesinaron. Estuve sola a mi suerte todos estos años. Cobrare mi venganza.- Ella le dirige su mirada a 2D, quien parecia mas perturbado que nunca.

-LOS MATARÉ.- Noodle corre hacia ellos con todas las intenciones de acabarlos. Los cuatro salen corriendo entre sorprendidos y alterados. Asi empezaba la _cacería._

* * *

Murdoc y Sharon se habian separado de 2D y Russel, y seguian corriendo entre la maleza.

-Ya no nos alcanzara.- Murdoc se detiene agotado, y ambos se arrodillan en el suelo tratando de tomar aire.

-Prometo… no volver a fumar.- Murmura él, y se lleva una mano a la cabeza. Ella se le lanza encima y lo abraza con fuerza.

-¿Zorra?-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Nos encontrara tarde o temprano. Yo sere la primera a quien mate.-

Murdoc la separa del abrazo y la mira a los ojos seriamente. Lleva una mano a su bolsillo, y saca la cruz satanista que tenia. Sharon se queda mirando la cruz, y hace un gesto de confusion.

-¿Cómo hiciste para…?- Pero antes de terminar la pregunta, él le coloca el colgante en el cuello sin cambiar de expresion. Al terminar, ella toma la cruz y mira hacía abajo, pensativa.

-Luego de escuchar los motivos de Noodle, pienso que podria tener razon. En su lugar, haria lo mismo si pudiera. Se que Russel y Stu-Pot no la abandonaron, pero es totalmente normal que ella lo piense.-

-Cuando te mate a ti, seguire yo, zorra.- Murdoc chasquea con la lengua y baja la mirada. Ella le asiente resignada.

-See, emm. Escucha, tu eres parte de Gorillaz ahora. No puedo dejar que te maten porque sino todo se vendria abajo otra vez. Asi que tratare de impedirlo.- Le desvia la mirada desinteresado. Sharon sube la vista y lo mira con algo de inseguridad.

-No se si es buena idea.- Ella siente inseguridad pura al oirlo.

-Mierda, ¿Siempre tienes que cuestionar mis decisiones? Tienes que estar viva, no solo por la banda, ¿Con quien cogeré entonces?-

-Es verdad… aunque puedes coger con cualquiera mientras pagues.-

-Oyee. Tu no eres como las demas del prostibulo. Lo haces como los dioses, y por eso detendre a Noodle si quiere matarte.-

-Yo tambien lo hare si quiere hacerlo primero contigo. Pero lo hare por lo que te dije la primera vez que nos vimos.-

-¿Ah? ¿De que mierda estas…?-

Sharon lo abraza y no desea soltarlo jamas. Murdoc se queda en silencio, sin moverse y con la mirada baja sin expresion. De a poco, lleva sus manos a su espalda y corresponde el abrazo.

-Hoy en la noche lo haremos si es que seguimos vivos, no me vengas con alguna ridicula excusa de mujer sino quieres, Sharon.-

-Murdoc...-

-See. Dime.-

-Mejor dime zorra.-

* * *

-¡No puedo mas! ¡No puedo! No puedo…- 2D se arroja al piso de rodillas, ya no podia correr ni por un segundo mas. Russel se detiene, ya que iba a la delantera, y retrocede hacia su amigo.

-No importa, D. No importa, creo que la perdimos de todos modos.-

-No logro aceptarlo todavia. No quiero aceptar que Noods quiere matarnos. Me parece tan absurdo.- El peliazul se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

-Me duele tanto.- Murmura lleno de melancolia.

-2D… a mi también me duele. Pero… ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer? No se como demostrarle a Noodle que nunca quisimos dejarla.- Russel se acerca a él con preocupacion en su rostro.

-Lo que dice Murdoc esta mal. No voy hacerle caso. ¿Cómo puede ser tan frio? Daria lo que sea para poder hacer entrar en razon a Noods.-

-2D… no quiero darle la razon a Murdoc. Pero…- Russel baja su voz y se arrodilla ante su amigo.

-Pero ella… ya no es la niña que conocimos. Ese odio no le permite escucharnos. Y francamente creo que…-

-¡NO ME DIGAS LO MISMO!- 2D se levanta furioso y le dirige la mirada muy enojado.

-¡Si quiere matarme, que lo haga! ¡Pero primero tendra que escucharme! En.. En el barco, antes de la explosion…- Baja la cabeza recordando lo que habia sucedido con Noodle, y siente nostalgia. Desea con todas sus fuerzas volver a estar con ella y que vuelva a apreciarlos. Por eso estaba totalmente decidido a hablarle para que vuelva a la normalidad

-Ella…-

-AL FIN LOS ENCUENTRO.- Noodle da un salto desde la maleza de la jungla, y cae encima de Russel.

-¡AH! ¡Noo!- Exclama sorprendido, y cae de espaldas contra el suelo. Ella lleva su cuchillo a su cuello y sonrie victoriosa.

-Russel- san. Lo siento, pero los demas te acompañaran cuando los encuentre. Ten paciencia.- El baterista no se mueve, y cierra los ojos esperando lo peor.

-**¡Noodle! ¡NO!**-

…

…

…

2D grita con todas sus fuerzas, a lo que ella se queda estatica sin hacer nada.

-¡BASTA! Escuchame, por favor, escuchame. No hagas esto, matarnos no solucionara nada. Si lo haces, ¿Todos esos años que estuviste sola desapareceran? El dolor no se ira. Creeme, nosotros tambien pasamos por cosas horrorosas. Solo quiero que…-

-¿Y POR QUE TENDRIA QUE HACERTE CASO?- Noodle tiembla nerviosa, y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

-No tienen idea de todo lo que pase. Ustedes no me ayudaron, no estuvieron conmigo. ¿Cómo no odiarlos? ¡Yo los consideraba mi familia! Y me abandonaron… cuando mas los necesité me abandonaron. Murdoc… me traicionó. ¿Qué fue lo que le hice? Es un maldito, y ustedes lo apoyan.-

-¡Nosotros no lo apoyamos Noodle!- Exclama Russel descontrolado ya que lo que decia era falso.

-¡Nosotros abandonamos Gorillaz porque tu ya no estabas! ¡Odiamos a Murdoc con todo lo que teniamos y nos separamos! Pero él… nos secuestró a ambos, y nos obligo a que grabaramos el tercer disco. Nos tenia como prisioneros en Plastic Beach, y nos amenazaba con su androide, que contruyo con tu ADN. Queriamos liberarnos, nunca lo perdonamos por lo que te hizo.- Explica desesperadamente para justificarse.

-Prometio liberarnos si lo ayudabamos a volver a la gloria a Gorillaz mediante recitales. Cyber Noodle no podia ayudarnos, asi que por eso…- 2D baja la mirada con demasiada tristeza.

-Por eso buscaron a alguien que haga mi parte en los recitales. Esa puta.- Murmura Noodle con voz dolida y siente que su corazon se quiebra.

-Sharon tampoco tiene la culpa todo esto. La secuestramos, y Murdoc la quizo con nosotros.- Vuelve a decirle Russel un poco mas tranquilo.

-No me importa, ¿Saben? Sus motivos no me interesan. Lo siento.- Ella alza el cuchillo con expresion nula y resignada. Russel abre los ojos horrorizado. Y entonces 2D no espera mas, y se le tira encima a la chica.

-¡AHHH! ¡2D- SAN!-

Al arrojarse sobre ella, la quita de encima de Russel, y se queda sobre el cuerpo de Noodle.

-Te lo advierto, ¡Quitate!-

-No..noo.. No quiero.- Él toma el filo del cuchillo con su mano izquierda y lo presiona, cortandose hasta sangrar.

-Nosotros te queremos mucho, te extrañamos, y nunca dejamos de pensar en ti. Noods, yo… yo te quiero.- Ambos se quedan en esa posicion. Al escuchar lo que él le decia, Noodle vuelve a quedarse estatica sin poder moverse.

-2D- san…- Ella lo mira con tristeza y siente solo uan cosa en ese momento. De pronto, el peliazul le arrebata en cuchillo y lo arroja a un costado bruscamente.

-¡¿Qué.. Que haces?- Noodle trata de quitarselo de encima, pero 2D la toma de ambos brazos impidiendo que se mueva.

-¿Po..por qué no puedes creernos?- 2D cierra los ojos con fuerza. La chica gruñe para safarse, le encaja un rodillazo en el estomago y lo hace retroceder adolorido. Ella se levanta y da varios pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Aun no lo entienden! ¡Yo NUNCA voy a perdonarlos! ¡Olvidense de aquella Noodle que era su amiga! Ahora yo…- Baja la mirada, y se lleva una mano a su ojo derecho, tapando esas horrorosas cicatrices negras.

-Yo no volveré. Aunque extrañe esos tiempos, lo que me hicieron fue demasiado. Jamas volveré.- Se da media vuelta y sale corriendo.

-¡N..NO! ¡NOODS!- Grita 2D quebrando su voz, arrodillado en el suelo.

-¡Espera, D!- Russel se acerca a él, antes de que la siga, y le toma un brazo para detenerlo.

-¡Te..tengo que ir con ella! No puedo..dejar que… que Noodle…-

-No insistas mas. Por lo menos no por ahora. Ya le dijimos bastante, por lo menos podra pensar en lo que le dijimos. Ademas, ¿qué no lo viste, 2D?- El baterista le sonrie con algo de tristeza, a lo que el cantante lo mira desconcertado.

-Lograste conmoverla con tus palabras. Tenias razon, y tanto Murdoc como yo nos equivocamos. Hay probabilidades de que ella nos perdone. ¿No te parece grandioso, D?-

-Russ...- 2D se le arroja en un fuerte abrazo. Él abre los ojos sorprendido y no entiende.

-Yo... la extraño tanto. La quiero, pienso en ella desde el dia en que dejamos de verla. Y pensar por tanto tiempo que podria estar muerta me aniquilaba el corazon. Quiero que vuelva con nosotros y que nos perdone. De verdad la extraño mucho, Russ.- Comienza a derramar lagrimas, y a temblar mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo. Russel cierra los ojos y suspira, acaricia su cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

-Lo se, D. Pero ahora solo debemos esperar un poco, seamos pacientes. Noodle solo debe pensar.- Lo separa de él e intenta sonreirle. 2D baja la cabeza deprimido.

-Ahora vayamos a buscar a Murdoc y a Sharon. Les diremos lo que pasó. ¿De acuerdo?- Intenta sonreirle para que vuelva a tener esperanzas. El peliazul asiente debilmente.

-Esta… bien…-


	22. I'll wait to be forgiven, I never will

_Lalalala. Hoy estuve escuchando Gorillaz todo el diaa. Fuaa. Meee encantaa. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a : **Pancho Pantera, Utau Hoshina.** Siguieeente capi: _

* * *

-Llegamos a la costa otra vez -_-… ¿Qué haremos si no encontramos a los demas? ¿Vamos a tener que huir de Noodle todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo vamos a salir de esta isla? ¿Y si nadie nos encuentra y morimos de hambre y de sed? Murdoc, ¿Me estas…?-

-¡CLARO QUE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO TUS ESTUPIDAS PREGUNTAS! ¡¿PODRIAS DEJAR DE CUESTIONAR TODO LO QUE SE TE CRUZA POR LA CABEZA, PEDAZO DE PUTA?- Murdoc, careciendo de paciencia como siempre, le grita violentamente a Sharon, quien estaba de pie frente el mar. Ambos en la costa. Él la miraba desde atrás, ya que estaba un par de metros atrás. Sharon se da media vuelta y arquea una ceja.

-No eres muy amable -_-… admite que esas preguntas son normales en este tipo de situacion. Ademas, ya se hace de noche. Y ni siquiera sabemos donde estamos.-

-Lo se, lo se. ¿Crees que yo no quiero salir de esta horrible isla? Quiero irme, tengo hambre, sed, sueño, frio, pereza, gases, y ganas de coger. Sobre todo lo ultimo. ¿Pero sabes por que lo resisto todo? Porque soy el lider. Soy el MALDITO lider de Gorillaz, y como soy el mas apto para tomar decisiones, debo ser parcialmente consciente de la situacion, y pensar en alguna forma de solucionar todos los problemas que nos atormentan. Por supuesto, como todos, tambien tengo ganas de morir porque lo mas posible es que nos quedemos en este pedazo de tierra hasta que los cangrejos intenten devorarnos en carne viva. Pero sere positivo, las cosas no pueden ser peores.- Vuelve a cruzarce de brazos y a mirar el horizonte del mar con seriedad.

-Será de noche muy pronto. Quiero encontrar a los demas. ¿Dónde dormiremos? Yo tambien tengo hambre.- Sharon se le acerca y entrecierra los ojos tristemente.

-Mmmm. Te puedo dar algo que te llenara de por vida. JAJAJAJA.- Murdoc le sonrie con crueldad, y larga una carcajada morbosa.

-Oh. Bien. Quizas me olvide de que Noodle nos quiere matar y de que moriremos aquí… si me das eso n.n.- Sharon le toma ambas manos y le sonrie riendo. Luego pasa a abrazarlo con entusiasmo. Murdoc le rodea la espalda con ambos brazos y le corresponde.

-¡Hey, Muds! ¿No era que odiabas los abrazos? Jajajajajjaa.-

El satanista abre los ojos sorprendido al escuchar la voz de Russel aproximandose, entonces empuja a Sharon y la hace caer sentada al suelo.

-¡¿Qué… que diablos hacen aquí, ustedes dos?- Murdoc los señala indignado y furioso. Russel le sonrie de costado, de forma traviesa. 2D caminaba detrás de él, con la mirada baja.

-Ouch.- Sharon se pone de pie, algo adolorida. Pero al ver a los chicos a lo lejos, se emociona de muerte.

-¡Ahh! ¡Russel! ¡Stuuu- Pot!- Sale corriendo y lo primero que hace es abrazar a 2D con demasiada energia.

-¡Sha..Sharon!- el peliazul retrocede aturdido ante ese abrazo repentino. Ella se separa y lo mira sonriendo.

-Pense que Noodle los habia encontrado. Pero puedo ver que no, me alegra mucho que esten bien. No pudo encontrarnos tampoco.-

-De hecho, Noodle si nos encontró.- Comienza a comentar Russel con voz pensativa. Murdoc le dirige la mirada confundido.

-¿Los encontró? ¿Y como rayos hicieron para impedir que les rebane el pescuezo?- Pregunta de mala gana.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué te sucedió en la mano?- Sharon toma la mano izquierda de 2D, y la observa muy preocupada. Él la tenia vendada con algo de ropa, pero la sangre se hacia notar.

-Bu... Bueno… cuando nos encontramos con Noodle, me tire encima de ella y detuve su cuchillo con mi mano, trate de hablarle. Por lo menos nos escuchó. Ella… dijo que nunca nos perdonaria. Pe..pero…-

-Pero solo debemos darle un poco de tiempo. No creo que quiera matarnos todavia. Pensara en lo que le dijimos.- Termina diciendo el afro americano con calma.

-JA. Lo dudo. Realmente lo dudo. Aunque me conformo con que ya no nos quiera matar. Igualmente seguimos en la misma isla con ella, mejor nos cuidamos.- Opina de forma honesta y fria el satanista. Sharon acaricia la mano herida de 2D, y pasa a abrazarlo.

-Se que debe ser dificil. Pero estoy segura de que Noodle volvera con ustedes.-

-Gracias, Sharon. De verdad.- Le agradece el peliazul sonriendo algo deprimido.

-Por ahora, dejaremos eso de lado. Creo que lo mas importante es salir de la isla, ¿No piensan igual, trio de idiotas?- Murdoc cierra los ojos enojado, toma un brazo de Sharon y la separa de 2D.

-Cierto, Murdoc. Si aunque sea tuvieramos un comunicador o algo asi.-

Murdoc abre los ojos atonito, y toma al brazo del baterista sorprendido.

-Russ, repite lo que dijiste.-

-¿Ah? Oh, claro. Que seria genial que tuvieramos un…-

-¡La chatarra tenia uno incorporado en su cuerpo! Quizas esten sus restos en alguna parte de la isla. Si esta casi todo el barco, hay graandes posibilidades de que…-

-Pero Murdoc.- Sharon se le acerca preocupada.

-Noodle destruyó a Cyber Noodle totalmente. Tenia graves daños, aunque la encontremos no creo que sea efectivo.-

-Cyber Noodle. Si la encontramos… quizas haya alguna esperanza de salir de aquí.- Comenta de forma positiva Russel. El satanista le asiente con seriedad, y pasa a mirarlos a todos.

-No perdemos nada con buscarla. De todas formas, nos quedaremos un buen tiempo en esta playa inmunda.-

-¿Noodle la destruyo en el crucero?- Pregunta 2D preocupado, y los mira a todos.

-Si… ella peleó para defendernos, para defender a Murdoc sobre todas las cosas. Al final no pudo contra la Noodle real.- Sharon se siente algo triste al recordar como el cyborg moria en frente suyo.

-Baah. Cumplio su funcion. Fue lo correcto. Solo era un jodido robot.- Se encoge de hombros Murdoc sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Umm… me siento algo mal. Odiaba tanto a Cyber Noodle que nunca valore lo que hizo por mi. Pero al final me protegio. Deberia haberle agradecido.- Piensa 2D en voz alta, con voz melancolica.

-No te compliques tanto, Stu. Solo era un cyborg que seguia ordenes.- Murdoc mira el cielo, y nota que ya todo era oscuro. Se habia echo de noche.

-De acuerdo. Este es el plan desde ahora en adelante. Mañana nos despertamos, y conseguimos algo de comer. Lo que sea.- Entonces señala a Russel con decisión y comienza a indicar ordenes.

-Russ, tu mataras animalitos y los cocinaras para nosotros. Haz fuego tambien, sera facil.-

-¿Qué ESTAS LOCO? ¿Cómo diablos se supone que yo…?- Se indigna de inmediato.

-2D, tu recolectaras fruta. Quiero mas de una docena de cocos en frente mio por la mañana, o sino no viviras para contarlo, ¿Entendido?- Ahora señalaba a 2D, interrumpiendo las quejas de Russel.

-¡Pe..pero Muds! ¿Y..y si no encuentro…?-

-Cocos o nada. Y tu, zorra, cavaras para encontrar agua dulce. Si es necesario lo haras hasta llegar al infierno. ¿Preguntas?- Luego de señalar a Sharon, se vuelve a cruzar de brazos esperando replicas.

-Si, ¿Qué haras tu?- Lo señala ella con desconfianza.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Dormire hasta tarde. Cuando despierte, mas les vale que haya comida y agua fresca para servir a su rey.-

-¡Ni en tus sueños ¬¬! Murdoc, mientras que nosotros haremos todas esas malditas cosas que nos encargaste, tu buscaras a los restos de Cyber Noodle. ¿Todos de acuerdo?- Pregunta en general el baterista.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!- Exclama Murdoc mirandolo con total reproche.

-¡SII!- Aprueban 2D y Sharon sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Ahora ya es de noche. Tratemos de dormir en un lugar no muy profundo de la jungla, y de no separarnos por nada del mundo. Mañana sera un largo dia.- Russel camina a la delantera.

-Oyee ¬¬. ¿Quién te nombro el jefe? ¡RUSS!- Murdoc lo sigue, reprochandole e insulandolo. 2D suspira y cuando esta por seguirlos, Sharon coloca su mano en su hombro y le sonrie con comprension.

-Todo estara bien, ¿Si? Veras que si.-

Él intenta sonreirle, demostrando un poco de fuerza. Le asiente, ya que debia resistir y esperar. Era cierto, el dia siguiente seria un largo dia.

* * *

_**[To binge]**_

En la mañana.

2D caminaba por la jungla desde hace bastantes horas. Habia sido el primero en levantarse y al empezar a buscar frutas. Y a pesar de buscar con insistencia, y recorrer las profundidades de la maleza…

-¡NO HAY NADA! ¡NO HAY FRUTAS EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR! ¡ODIO TODO ESTO! ¡AHH!- Grita hartandose de caminar y de ver los mismos arboles una y otra vez. Apoya su frente subre el arbol que tenia en frente suyo, vencido de la vida.

-Muds me matara. Daria mi vida con tal de encontrar aunque sea un miserable…- Gira un poco su cabeza, y luego de unos segundos jadea sorprendido al darse cuenta de que en el suelo, a lo lejos, habia un particular objeto. Redondo y amarronado.

-¡UN COCO!- se despega del arbol y corre desesperadamente hacia la fruta. La toma con ambas manos y mira a su alrededor.

-¿De donde, de donde, de donde…?- se queda estatico, y mira hacia arriba. Sonrie de par en par al admirar una enorme palmera repleta de millones de cocos (?)

-¡Genial! ¡Esto no puede ser mejor n.n!- Pero luego de exactamente tres segundos. Razona.

-Mmm. Estan como a cincuenta metros de distancia.- Se lleva una mano al menton, meditando la altura erronea y exagerada que calculaba con la mirada.

-Quizas si escalo pueda bajarlos.- Mira el coco en sus manos, y luego mira los de arriba.

-Solo… hare esto una vez para ver que pasa.- Toma el coco con una mano, apunta hacia los cocos de las alturas, y lo arroja con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Si, funcio…! ¡WAAA!- Se cubre la cabeza asustado, y una lluvia de cocos cae sobre él de la forma mas idiota posible.

* * *

Russel quiebra la decimocuarta rama seca de madera, la clava en la arena lleno de furia y mira hacia atrás dispuesto a gritarle a su mejor amigo. (?)

-¡MURDOC! ¡Esto es completamente imposible! ¡Me resigno!- Se mantenia cruzado de piernas en el suelo, tratando de hacer fuego desde hace horas. Murdoc, a lo lejos en una reposera de madera improvisada, tomaba sol con ambos brazos atrás de su nuca y con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Solo concentrate, Russ! ¡No puede ser tan dificil! JAJAJAJAJA.- Le exclama desde esa comoda posicion.

-Rrrrggg. Maldito hijo de…- Russel sigue frotando las ramas de muy mala gana, canalizando su enojo.

-Murdoc. Estoy cansada de cavaaar. No hay agua, no hay agua, no se puede.- Sharon estaba a un par de metros de él, cavando con ambos brazos con un gran pedazo de madera.

-Diooos. Ya dejen de llorar, son pateticos. Recuerden que si no lo logran, moriremos. Apresurense, no tenemos todo el dia.- Menciona el satanista sin ninguna preocupacion de verdad.

-Muds… emm. Hace tanto calor.- Sharon deja el pedazo de madera en el suelo, se arrodilla ante Murdoc y le sonrie entrecerrando los ojos con seduccion pura.

-Mucho calor… ¿No crees que debemos aprovechar el calor que nos invade a ambos?- Termina preguntando con voz ronca, y pasando su dedo indice sobre el pecho de él. Murdoc sonrie de lado, abre los ojos de a poco, y le dirige la mirada.

-Zorra…-

-¿Siii n.n?- Ella lo mira tiernamente, con esperanza.

-Buen intento ¬¬. Ahora cava.- Le señala la zanja que estaba en proceso a su amo.

-¿Qué? Ohhhh T.T.- Sharon se levanta resignada, camina hacia el pozo, se arrodilla de mala gana, y continua cavando desganada.

-Ahhh. Todo esta marchando a la perfeccion. Ser lider suele ser taaaan dificil algunas veces.- Suspíra aliviado con una sonrisa en su rostro. De pronto, siente que algo bloqueaba el calor de su cuerpo. Russel estaba de pie frente a él, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Russ. ¿Qué quieres? Quitate, me tapas el sol.-

-He llegado a una conclusion, Muds.- Russel da un paso al costado, dejando que el sol vuelva a llegarle.

-See, te escucho.- Murmura el satanista sin abrir los ojos, casi durmiendo. El baterista sonrie maliciosamente, alza el pedazo de coco lleno de agua helada de mar sobre la cabeza de Murdoc, y sin pensar en las consecuencias, le arroja el agua.

-¡AHHH! ¡QUE CARAJO! ¡RUSSEL, NEGRO DE MIERDA!-

-Ahora que tengo tu atencion de verdad, sere breve. No hare el fuego ni buscare comida hasta que te dignes a buscar los restos de Cyber Noodle ¬¬.-

Murdoc se sienta en su lugar con rabia y furia total, lo mira con ganas de matarlo.

-¡Mira tu, pedazo de…!-

-Agradezco que me hayas escuchado. Sharon tampoco seguira cavando si no accedes.-

-¡¿Y quien rayos te crees para…?-

-¡SHARON! ¡DEJA DE EXCAVAR!- Exclama el afro americano para ser escuchado. Ella lo escucha, suelta su "pala" y la arroja a quien sabe donde.

-¡Siii! ¡Al fin dejare de cavar!- Corre hacia ambos mas alegre que nunca.

-¡Oyeee ò.ó! ¡Yo soy el unico que puede ordenarle cosas a mi estupida zorra!- Lo señala indignado Murdoc.

-No me importa ¬¬. Ve a buscar lo que te dije, o sino no haremos nada de nada.-

-¡Si! ¡Y Stu- Pot no te convidara cocos!-

-AAAAAArhgrhgrhg. Mierda.- Murdoc se pone de pie mas fastidiado que nunca. Le dirige miradas de odio y rencor puro a ambos y se retira caminando a las profundidades de la isla.

-¡Y MAS VALE QUE HAYA UNA FOGATA DE CINCO METROS DE ALTURA, Y CIENTOS DE COCTELES DE COCO CUANDO VUELVA! ¿ESCUCHARON?-


	23. Trying to find a way to your heart

_Bueno u.u. Ya se que pasaron menos de cuatro horas desde la ultima vez que actualice, pero es que como vi que tenia cuatro reviews me emocione jajaja. Les agradezco mucho mucho mucho a : **Oly, noodle5522, KaamDee, Utau Hoshina**. En este cap se van a morir de amor ^^._

* * *

_Muchas horas despues… _

-¡Lo logré!- Russel salta de la alegria practicamente, se aleja un par de pasos hacia atrás y sonrie con aprobacion.

-¡Sharon! ¡Ven! ¡Mira esto!-

La chica clava una daga filosa de madera en la profunda arena, y presiona con fuerza.

-Solo un poco mas… un poco…- Estaba adentro del agujero, la profundidad le llegaba hasta el cuello. Y entonces siente que el liquido comienza a rodear sus pies.

-Lo logré. ¡LO LOGRÉ! ¡Sii!- Ella sale del agujero de un gran salto, y cae sentada al suelo, totalmente agotada. Mira con satisfaccion como el enorme poso se llenaba de agua dulce, traida de las profundidades de arena.

-¡Sharooon! ¡Lo hice! ¡Ven!- Sigue gritando Russel, muy entusiasmado. Ella gira su cabeza, y a varios metros de distancia nota el resplandor del fuego que habia logrado prender. Se levanta y sale corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Fuego! ¡Lo lograste! ¡Yo acabo de encontrar agua! ¡Murdoc se alegrara mucho!-

El baterista rie alegremente, y ella se le lanza encima en un gran abrazo.

-Vamos a poder sobrevivir. Ahora solo falta que Muds encuentre el comunicador.-

-Y que Stu- Pot traiga algo de comida.-

Él entonces reconoce que una figura venia caminando hacia ellos, con una carga entre sus brazos.

-Justo a tiempo, ¡D!- Exclama Russel, y alza su mano. Sharon lo suelta, y gira sorprendida.

-¡Stu- Pot!-

2D se alegra al verlos, y corre hacia ellos con varios cocos en sus brazos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Pude encontrar fruta! ¡Cocos n.n!- Llega a ellos, y les muestra con orgullo la comida.

-Y… lo siento, yo... Me costó encontrar este lugar, la isla es asquerosamente grande. Por eso tarde en volver, me perdí, jejeje.-

-¡No importa! ¡Me alegra que hayas encontrado cocos!- Sharon lo abraza riendo divertida, él suelta los cocos y estos caen en la arena, ante ese abrazo sorpresa.

-Nosotros ya tenemos fuego y agua. Muds fue a buscar a Cyber Noodle. Espero que tengamos suerte.- Comenta Russel sonriendoles.

-Que bien n.n. ¡Ah! Debo traer los demas cocos, eran demasiados y no pude traerlos a todos de una vez.- Él separa a Sharon del abrazo, y los mira con curiosidad.

-Pero esta anocheciendo, no se si sea buena idea.- Ella mira el cielo que se tornaba de un azul oscuro.

-Es verdad, D. ¿No quieres que te acompañemos en todo caso?- Se ofrece Russel algo preocupado por su amigo.

-No, no. Estare bien. Volvere en seguida, y prometo no perderme esta vez, jejeje. Vuelvo en un segundo.- 2D vuelve a sonreirles, y sale corriendo hacia el interior de la jungla. Sharon y Russel se le quedan mirando en silencio.

-Stu- Pot… esta tratando de…-

-Por supuesto que se siente muy mal en su interior. Pero no quiere que nos preocupemos por él.- Él baja la mirada tristemente.

-Aunque no lo parezca, D es una persona muy fuerte. Esta tratando de seguir y de tener una esperanza. La misma que yo tengo, y que Muds tambien posee aunque no lo admita.-

-Y esa es que… Noodle vuelva con Gorillaz.- Sharon siente la misma tristeza, y luego mira deprimida a su compañero.

-Y cuando vuelva… ¿Yo… que haré?-

* * *

_**[Cloud of Unknowing]**_

-Noo. ¿Por qué T.T? no recuerdo en donde estaban. Se enojaran conmigo si no vuelvo con mas cocos.- 2D apartaba la maleza de su camino, y sigue caminando con dificultad.

-Tenian razon, se hace de noche. Y el cielo esta algo nublado, espero que no llueva porque sino…- Al terminar de apartar las pastizales, se da cuenta de que habia llegado a una parte de la costa. Mucho mas alejada a la de donde estaban sus amigos.

-Oh no… ni siquiera se en donde estoy.- Mira al frente, y se queda de pie en su lugar.

…

…

…

Siempre habia sentido que la vida en Gorillaz, desde el principio, habia sido el cambio mas brusco de toda su vida. Pensaba que haber conocido personas tan diferentes a él habia sido solo una casualidad. El accidente de Murdoc en la tienda de su tio, su otro accidente gracias a Murdoc tambien, perdiendo su segundo ojo normal. Encontrar a un baterista poseido por espiritus, y que una niña japonesa llegue a sus vidas en una caja de Essex. Esa banda, liderada por el satanista, se habia formado por casualidades.

_Pero… habia veces que pensaba que las casualidades no existian._

2D se queda tieso, y su cuerpo no logra moverse. Aquella chica estaba a lo lejos, sentada sobre una roca, cerca de la orilla del mar.

Los latidos de su corazon se aceleran, obligandolo a llevar ambas manos a su pecho. Noodle llevaba una guitarra apoyada en sus piernas, y la tocaba suavemente.

Él toma aire, con miedo, y comienza a caminar hacia ella con decisión. Porque sentia sinceramente que haberse cruzado en la vida de ella no podia ser una casualidad. No podia.

Y mientras ella tocaba el estribillo de Feel Good Inc sin dificultades, 2D cierra los ojos a un metro de distancia, detrás de ella, y decide dejarse llevar por su voz.

**_Windmill, Windmill for the land…_**

**_Turn forever hand in hand…_**

**_Take it all there on your stride…_**

**_It is tickling, falling down…_**

Noodle baja la cabeza y comienza a cantar junto a 2D.

**_Love forever, love is free…_**

**_Let's turn forever you and me…_**

**_Windmill, windmill for the land…_**

**_Is everybody in? _**

Deja de tocar y se queda en silencio.

Solo se escuchan las olas del mar, chocando las unas con las otras y el canto de las gaviotas a lo lejos. Aun era de dia, pero no habia sol, el cielo estaba nublado y gris. Y aquellas olas seguian viniendo.

2D cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza sin poder pronunciar palabras y solo sintiendo un gran vacio en su pecho. Un sentimiento inexplicable. Noodle deja escapar un pesado suspiro, y apoya la guitarra a un costado, sobre la arena.

-Noodle…- Él abre de a poco los ojos y acerca un poco su mano hacia ella. Pero antes de tocar su hombro, se detiene y la baja. Los recuerdos lo atormentaban demasiado. Le temia, ya que era muy peligrosa, pero al mismo tiempo no queria permitirse pensar que Noodle podria lastimarlo. Tal vez… en realidad, habia cambiado un poco. ¿Quién no en cinco largos años?

-Encontré…-

2D despeja sus pensamientos al escuchar una palabra que salia de la boca de la japonesa, con voz algo temblorosa.

-Encontré esto entre los escombros. Las personas del barco eran musicos famosos.- Seguia dandole la espalda a 2D, quien la miraba desde atrás. Ella señala la guitarra y vuelve a su posicion.

-Si…- Es lo unico que logra decir el peliazul algo desanimado.

-Yo… maté a todas esas personas.-

-Si…-

-Debes preguntarte como fue que sucedió. Como tenía a soldados a mi mando.-

-Si…-

-Y sobre todo, debes preguntarte que fue lo que me sucedió. En donde estuve por tanto tiempo.-

-Si…-

Un silencio sepulcral se siembre entre ellos dos otra vez. Durando minutos enteros.

…

…

-2D- san… ¿Recuerdas cuando llegaron nuestras figuras de acción por primera vez a los estudios Kong?- Noodle gira hacia él de forma sorpresiva, sonriendo con inocencia en su rostro y con cierta emocion al recordarlo. 2D se le queda mirando por segundos, contemplando esa sonrisa llena de vitalidad, de la alegria de la verdadera Noodle. Pero aún no entiende por que le hablaba con esa extraña confianza y felicidad.

-¿Lo recuerdas, 2D- san? Jajajaja.- Vuelve a preguntar ella sin dejar de sonreirle y ansiosa por su respuesta.

-¡Ah! Si..si… ¡Claro! Esas figuras de accion eran inutiles. Mi cabeza no se movia asi.- Termina razonando rascandose la cabeza confundido.

-¡Y luego Russel- san tomo tu cuello y lo agitó! ¡Y vimos que…!-

-¡Que mi cabeza si se agitaba igual! Eso dolió, y lo peor es que Muds tambien lo alenóo a que lo vuelva a hacer. Jajaja. Fue hace tanto tiempo.-

Entonces, Noodle se levanta y camina hacia 2D, le toma ambas manos y lo baja, provocando que se siente en el suelo. Ella se le queda mirando sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Noo..Noods?- Se sorprende por esa repentina actitud.

-¿Y recuerdas cuando me contaste que Murdoc- san mató a la anguila de Russel- san? Jajajaja, fue muy divertido.- Le vuelve a decir con tono travieso, él la contemplaba asi de feliz y le sonrie al recordar.

-Jajajaja. ¡Es que yo traté de matarla! Russ queria cocinarla, pero no pude hacerlo porque estaba muy resbalosa.-

-Y entonces vino Murdoc- san y se encargó de hacerlo, jajaja.-

-Sip. Russ se enojó un poco por el metodo drastico que utilizó.-

-¡Ah! ¿Y recuerdas cuando haciamos apuestas con Del- san? ¡En la ultima tu debias saltar sobre el cuerpo de Russel- san en una mini bicicleta!-

-Lastima que no lo logré, y cuando Russ se despertó se enojo mucho conmigo u.u.-

-Jajajaja. ¡Pero gane la apuesta con Del- san! ¡Y me quede con su dinero!-

-Sii, jajaja. Pero luego... Russ fue exorcizado. Lo lamento por Del.-

-Es verdad, pero siempre nos divertiamos mucho con él, jajaja.¡2D- san! ¿Recuerdas cuando jugabamos videojuegos todos juntos?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Y Muds siempre decia que su control estaba roto!-

-¡Eran pretextos! ¡Siempre barrias el suelo con él en los juegos! ¡Eras el mejor, 2D- san! ¡Jajajajaja!-

Ambos rien al recordar esos viejos tiempos. Noodle baja la mirada pero esta vez su sonrisa era melancolica

-Yo… era una niña muy pequeña cuando llegué con ustedes. ¿Recuerdas cuando Russel- san me enseñaba ingles? Yo solo sabia japones y me era casi imposible entenderlos.-

2D siente que su pecho se encogia, y entonces la mira angustiado.

-Eras… una niña. Una tierna niña de diez años.- Murmura él y baja la mirada sin poder verla a los ojos. Esos años habian sido devastadores sin Noodle, no solo para él sino tambien apra sus compañeros. Su supuesta muerte los habia lastimado tanto. Pero entiende a la perfecccion que Noodle debia ser la mas lastimada de todos ellos. ¿Y quería pedirle perdón y justificarse? ¿Como lo haría? Noodle tenia mucho derecho a odiarlo. Aunque no quisiera que fuese asi, no podia impedir que ella los detestará. Pensar que su niña... nunca mas... podria quererlo, estar junto a él, brindarle calor y cariño. 2D sentia autenticas ganas de morir al considerarlo, pero no sabía que hacer.

Ella siente que un mar de recuerdos y de sentimientos olvidados golpean su mente de forma violenta y brusca y no puede evitar quebrarse. No podía odiarlo. Queria hacerlo, queria vengarse y asesinar a lo que alguna vez llamó familia. Pero no podía, su corazon se lo impedía.

-¿Cuándo fue que sucedió, 2D- san?- Noodle se llena de dolor, y sin poder resistir mas, deja escapas lagrimas de sus ojos. Se lleva una mano a su ojo derecho, tapando sus marcas negras con vergüenza y sigue llorando.

-¿Cuándo se vino todo abajo? ¿Cuándo crecí y me volví una mujer? Yo era… seguia siendo una niña cuando morí en "el mañana". ¿Por qué Murdoc- san me hizo eso?- Gime adolorida, y llora sufriendo como nunca. 2D se le acerca y se le aferra en un fuerte abrazo protector. Entrecierra sus ojos y acaricia su cabeza una y otra vez con su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con su cabello.

-Murdoc… es un maldito hijo de puta, Noods. Una verdadera mierda por todo lo que te hizo y te hace sufrir.-

-¡Aun asi, yo no fui capas de matarlo en el crucero! Porque recordé a nuestro Murdoc- san… a la persona que fue como un padre para mi, a pesar de ser un desgraciado. Lo queria mucho, y me asesinó. No hizo nada para impedirlo, me abandonó a mi suerte y nunca le importe. Tuve mucho miedo, 2D- san. Todo fue tan horrible, y tuve que seguir sola.-

-Lo se, Noodle. Se que todo debió ser increiblemente dificil para ti. Y al solo pensar que sufriste sola, y que no pude ayudarte, siento mucha culpa. Me siento un miserable por no haber estado ahí. Russel y yo no te encontramos y te fallamos. Pero ya te lo dijimos, no hubo dia y noche que dejaramos de pensar en ti. En nuestra pequeña Noods.-

-2D- san… perdoname. Perdoname. Gomene, 2D- san.- De pronto, Noodle corresponde el abrazo llorando totalmente destruida. Se aferra a su espalda con ambas manos.

-No, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. Nada. ¿Cómo no sentir tanto odio despues de lo que sucedió? Todo lo que hiciste… tiene sentido para mi.- La sujeta mas fuerte sin querer soltarla jamas, y cierra sus ojos relajado.

-Pero… ahora Russel- san debe odiarme… ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? Soy una asesina, no soy diferente a Murdoc- san. Todas esas personas en el barco…-

-Basta, Noods. Esto solo te lastima mas, ya no quiero que sufras. Quiero que te quedes conmigo y que recuperemos todo el tiempo perdido. Quiero que solo seamos tu y yo, y nadie mas en el mundo. Yo lo unico que quiero es sanar las heridas de tu corazon.-

Noodle se separa de él, mientras que caian lagrimas sobre sus mejillas. Lo mira a los ojos angustiada, acumulando mas lagrimas. 2D lleva una mano a su rostro, y acaricia su mejilla. Acaricia con su pulgar los moretones de su rostro. Ella cierra los ojos con fuerza, toma el rostro del peliazul y lo besa en los labios con muchisima ternura. Él la rodea con sus brazos por la cintura y corresponde el beso cerrando sus ojos.

La japonesa se separa y se le arroja encima, volviendo a abrazarlo con miedo.

-Aun hay muchas cosas que debo explicar. Se que debo hacerlo, pero todavia no… no…-

-Tranquila, Noods.- 2D la abraza y la atrae a su cuerpo riendo.

-Hazlo cuando quieras, ¿Si? Te aseguro que Russ no te odia. Me gustaria que hagas algo por mi ahora.-

-Se lo que es.- Noodle vuelve a separarse y a mirarlo preocupada.

-Quieres que… yo les hable a Murdoc- san y a la puta.-

-Zorra.-

-¿Ah?-

-Es decir, su nombre es Sharon. Es una buena chica, tambien debemos explicarte muchas cosas de ella. No la odies, por favor.- El peliazul la mira suplicante. Ella gruñe algo resignada, y baja la cabeza. Le toma ambas manos y suspira.

-Intentare hacer las cosas bien. Pero mentiria si te dijera que no sigo odiando a Murdoc- san por todo. No se si tanto por esa chica, porque creo que tambien la usa a su antojo. Sino tambien por ese robot, ese cyborg identico a mi.-

-Yo tambien lo odié mucho por eso y odiaba a esa hojalata. Pero… era manipulada por Murdoc. Me protegió y me ayudó. A pesar de todo, nunca se podria comparar contigo.-

-Esta bien, intentare que todo salga bien. Dare lo mejor de mi. Despues de todo, extraño… mucho lo que eramos.-

-Extraño cuando tu estabas con nosotros.-

-Extraño Gorillaz. Extraño a mi familia.-

2D se levanta, y sin soltarla de la mano, la levanta tambien.

-Veras que Sharon te caera muy bien. Ella siempre me defiende de Muds, y es amable. Y veras que Murdoc se disculpara contigo frente a frente.-

Noodle siente preocupacion y baja la cabeza dudosa.

-¿Tu… tu crees que…?-

-¡Claro que si n.n! ¡Volvamos con ellos! ¡Se alegraran mucho al verte! ¡Puedes comportarte como antes! ¡Me siento muy feliz de que vuelvas!- Le sonrie con total entusiasmo, Noodle le termina sonriendo timidamente y le asiente. 2D se la lleva de la mano y ambos comienzan a caminar por la playa. En un segundo, Noodle le suelta la mano y se queda estatica en su lugar, lo observa seria y sin titubear. 2D gira hacia ella, extrañado.

-2D-san…-

Él entonces le sonrie con inocencia.

-Dime, Noods.-

-Yo… te amo.- Termina sonriendole tranquilamente, con calidez y pureza en sus palabras.


	24. Sweepstakes! We're lucky

_Holaa! Subo un capitulo rapido que me estan echando a patadas de la compu O.o. Gracias de verdad a: **noodle5522, Utau Hoshina, KiRai-ShiRo.

* * *

**_

_**[Sweepstakes]**_

-Arhggrh. Maldito Russ. ¡¿Quién diablos se cree como para decirme que hacer? ¡¿Y ademas como demonios se supone que vaya a encontrar a la hojalata en esta isla gigante? Maldito, maldito, MALDITO.- Murdoc patea una y otra vez un arbol en frente suyo, ya que hace horas se habia cansado de caminar y se rehusaba a seguir en la busqueda, ni ganas. Se da media vuelta mas enojado que nunca, y contempla los altos arboles, y la naturaleza alrededor suyo. Se resigna y comienza a caminar.

-Esto si que es un asco ¬¬. Daria mi testiculo izquierdo por tomar una buena cantidad de jugo de coco.- Se lleva una mano al menton, pensativo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, el jugo de coco no es NADA sin whisky. O sin Ron. O sin Tequila. O sin cerveza. Fuck, no hay nada de eso aquí tampoco. ¡AAAAH! ¡¿Por qué tenemos que estar condenados a morir en este lugar tan inmundo y asqueroso?- Se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza, y cierra los ojos gritando furioso.

Entonces, tropieza con un pedazo de algo.

-¡AHH!- Abre los ojos sorprendido, y cae al suelo de cara. Se sienta en el suelo rapidamente y comienza a maldecir.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ODIO LA NATURALEZA, ODIO AL MUNDO, ODIO AL MALDITO DESTINO QUE ME OBLIGA A QUEDARME ATADO A ESTA PLAYA MEDIOCRE LLENA DE…!- De pronto, deja de insultar y se queda boquiabierto al haber notado el objeto con el que habia tropezado. Se lanza de cabeza desesperado hacia el objeto, y lo toma con ambas manos.

-Si el brazo esta aquí… el resto del cuerpo no debe estar lejos.- Se pone de pie con un brazo cybertronico entre sus manos, y mira a su alrededor en busca de mas pistas.

-¡AH! ¡Una pierna!- Corre un par de metros, se arrodilla en el suelo, y cuando esta a punto de recoger la pierna, mira al frente y descubre que detrás de unos arboles habia grandes escombros del crucero enterrados en la arena.

-Wow.- Se pone de pie y camina hacia estos lentamente. Alza su cabeza ante la altura de esos pedazos de barco. Baja un poco la mirada y trata de hallar con la vista algo que pudiera ayudarlo. Agranda los ojos, y comienza a sonreir lleno de satisfaccion. Seguido de esto, corre hacia su gran hallazgo.

-Haber, haber, cyborg. Hazme quedar bien con los demas, solo te arrancare el transmisor.- Se agacha, deja el brazo al costado, y contempla el cuerpo de Cyber Noodle gravemente dañado y herido. Murdoc le toma la cabeza, y gira el cuerpo dejandolo de espaldas. En su nuca, parte de la cabeza estaba abierta con algunos cables salidos. Abre sin ninguna dificultad aquella abertura, y presiona una especie de boton. Esto provoca que la parte de delante de su rostro se abra y que se vea toda la estructura robotica de adentro. Sus ojos, su boca, todo era artificial. Pero eso no era lo importante, Murdoc sigue revisando la nuca del robot y nota que una luz roja parpadeaba una y otra vez.

-¡Ayyy que mala suerte!- Deja caer la cabeza a la arena, se pone de pie, y sin resistirse, le da una patada al androide con todas sus fuerzas.

-AHORA QUE TE NECESITO MAS QUE NUNCA NO FUNCIONAS, JODIDA CHATARRA.- Gruñe furioso, y comienza a caminar por el lado contrario de donde habiha venido.

-¡Es inutil! ¡Todo es inutil, vamos a morir aquí! ¡Genial, justo en el momento en que pense que podria nadar en dinero gracias a Gorillaz, me tengo que quedar atrapado en una isla desierta con una psicotica que quiere matarme y un cyborg destruido que nunca sirvió para nada!- Pero de pronto, en ese instante, para de caminar y se queda de pie en su lugar.

-Que nunca sirvió para nada… mmmm. Sin transmisor no me sirve, pero sin embargo, si Cyber Noodle vuelve a funcionar, podria…- Una idea se le viene a la mente. Se da media vuelta y se dirige al cyborg nuevamente con una sonrisa maliciosa grabada en la boca.

* * *

-Noods…- 2D la abraza y la estrecha contra su pecho, siente preocupacion al verla y no la suelta.

-¿Podemos volver con ellos mañana?- Pregunta ella con voz debil, acurrucandose contra su cuerpo.

-Creo que se preocuparan mucho si no vuelvo ahora. Ya es de noche, y les dije que…-

-Es que no se que deberia decirles. Solo quiero pensarlo un poco.-

-Esta bien. Si es lo que quieres. Mientras que mañana volvamos a primera hora, todo estara bien.-

-Me gustaria preguntarte algo, 2D- san.- Noodle se separa de él, ya que ambos estaban sentado uno al lado del otro en la arena. Siente intriga al verlo a los ojos.

-Es sobre Murdoc- san y Sharon. Supongo que tendre que llevarme bien con ella aunque no lo quiera asi.-

2D parpadea un par de veces al escucharla, y se extraña.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Ya te dije que ella es una buena persona.-

-Me refiero a que la zorra debe tener algun tipo de relacion con Murdoc- san.-

-¿Relacion? ¿Ellos? Naa.- El peliazul rie un poco y le niega con la cabeza.

-En todo caso, no es una verdadera relacion como piensas. No se como explicarlo.-

-Ohh. Bueno, entonces lo que vi en el crucero…-

-¿Crucero? ¿Qué viste?- Pregunta lleno de curiosidad el cantante.

-Nada, mejor olvidarlo.- Le reitera Noodle algo confundida al recordar lo que habia escuchado de la boca de Murdoc. Vuelve a abrazarlo y cierra los ojos.

-Dormire si no te molesta. Mañana aclararemos muchas cosas.-

2D le sonrie lleno de ternura, y la rodea con sus brazos. Le asiente y se quedan en esa posicion. Él la recuesta sin dejar de abrazarla y cierra los ojos.

-Buenas noches…-

* * *

Sharon camina de un lado a otro con un batido de coco en su mano derecha.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTAN STU- POT Y MURDOC T_T?- Se acerca a Russel y lo sujeta del cuello, zamarreandolo.

-¡¿Dónde estan, Russ T.T?-

-¡Tranquila O.o! ¡Controlate!- Intenta retroceder él con algo de miedo.

-¡No puedo, bastardo de mierda! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que si el maldito infeliz de Murdoc no viene con un transmisor nos quedaremos en esta condenada isla por el resto de nuestras vidas? ¡SIN MENCIONAR QUE EL DESCEREBRADO TENIA QUE TRAER MAS COCOS PARA HACER MAS COCTELES DE COCOS!- Ella lo suelta y camina hacia una direccion que no tenia sentido, mientras que termina de beber el coco.

-Diosssss. ¿Dónde estaran? No resistire por mucho tiempo T.T. Esta mujer esta loca.- Russel se lleva una mano al rostro. Pero un segundo despues, toma un gran sorbo de coctel del coco que tenia en su mano izquierda. Eran deliciosos.

-¡Murdoooooooc T.T! ¡Stuuuuuuuuuuu- Pot!- Pero ella se calla, y observa que a lo lejos de la maleza, una figura extremadamente familiar se acercaba cargando a alguien entre sus brazos.

-No…- Sharon abre los ojos emocionada. Russel llega hacia ella bebiendo, arroja el coctel de coco hacia atrás y dirige la mirada hacia donde ella miraba.

-Oyee, ¡Sharon! ¿Qué ese no es…?-

-MURDOOOOOOOOOOC n.n.- Y sale corriendo feliz de la vida hacia él. Una gota se asoma por la nuca del baterista, y siente que no podian pasar mas cosas raras en la banda.

Murdoc, efectivamente, caminaba hacia su lugar original de localizacion. Llevaba el cuerpo destruido de Cyber Noodle entre sus brazos, y parte de sus… partes.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué demonios?- Pregunta con cara de asco al ver que Sharon corria hacia él a toda velocidad.

-¿Zorra?-

-¡MURDOOOOOOC T_T!-

-¡AAAAAAH!-

Y la zorra se le tira encima con mucha enfasis y alegria. Lo tira al piso, y él deja caer al cyborg al suelo de arena. Russel caminaba a paso lento hacia ambos, con gesto de incomprension.

-¡ZORRA! ¡¿EN QUE DIABLOS PENSABAS? ¡¿ESTAS DEMENTE?-

-¡Pense que no volverias T.T!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Tardaste mucho en venir, y pense que Noodle te habia encontrado y te habia asesinado! ¡O que te habias perdido, o que te habias muerto de alguna manera estupida!-

-Emm. Gracias por la confianza ¬¬.-

-¡Y le grite a Russel hasta el cansancio porque estaba preocupada!- Sharon vuelve a abrazarlo con verdadera preocupación. Murdoc suspira frustrado, y rodea los ojos, como diciendo "Que estupida, por Dios". Le corresponde el abrazo y le da un par de palmadas en la espalda.

-See, see, todo estara bien -_-. Tranquila.-

-Ejem… Jejeje.- Russel mira con algo de burla la escena, y observa de reojo a Murdoc. Que por supuesto, cuando nota que el baterista lo miraba de esa forma, arroja a Sharon y la aparta de su lado sin nada de delicadeza.

-Ouch ¬¬.-

-¿Qué mierda se te ofrece, Hobbs ¬¬?- Se pone de pie con cara de pocos amigos, y camina hacia él.

-Oh, nada…- Russel se da media vuelta y se cubre la boca para no reir mas.

-ESCÚPELO, NO SEAS MARICA.- Lo amenaza con la mirada con ganas de golpearlo acumuladas.

-Bien, bien. Sharon ha estado muy preocupada por ti, y por D, que aun no ha llegado.- Comienza a explicar el baterista. Murdoc entonces le dirige la mirada a Sharon.

-Zorra, no te preocupes por el idiota. Si se perdió o algo, volvera mañana sano y salvo, es como uno de esos perros viejos y ciegos.- La señala el satanista en modo de advertencia. Ella se levanta frotandose el trasero. Russel observa a Cyber Noodle y tuerce una mueca de inseguridad.

-Bueno, en eso concuerdo contigo. Sino vuelve hoy, por razones que… ehh, deducciones que no tienen importancia, lo buscamos mañana. No obstante, veo que encontraste a la chatarra. Esta muy destruida. ¿Lograste conseguir el transmisor?-

-Tengo una grandiosa idea que les fascinara, es mejor que la estupida idea del transmisor.- Murdoc le sonrie de forma atrevida, y comienza a reir a carajadas.

-No podemos utilizar el comunicador de Cyber Noodle, esta hecho mierda. Pero si la reparo, podria ordenarle que contruya un barco improvisado para nosotros. De hecho, podria quedarme trabajando toda la noche en su reparacion, mañana estaria lista y empezaria el trabajo.-

-¿De verdad puedes hacer eso?- Pregunta Sharon asombrada.

-¿No necesitas herramientas o algo?- Cuestiona Russel con desconfianza.

-Pfff. Esta regalada. Se los digo, un par de ramas afiladas, y algun que otro pedazo de metal de barco, y la termino. No perdió piezas, solo tengo que encajarle las extremidades y quitarle todo el plomo. Ato sus cables, y bien, todo listo.-

-Nosotros te ayudaremos toda la noche y te daremos cocteles de coco para que te mantengas despierto n.n.- Le sonrie ella muy a gusto con la idea.

-Si, es lo mejor. Adios a la idea de dormir. Pero valdra la pena si tu plan funciona.- Termina diciendo Russel con esperanza.

-¡PERFECTO! ¿QUÉ ESTAMOS ESPERANDO? ¡VAYAMOS A REPARAR A NUESTRA CHATARRA!- Murdoc toma la delantera, toma entre sus brazos a Cyber Noodle, y Sharon y Russel lo siguen decididos.


	25. It's MY mistake, I make it!

_**[All Alone]**_

Esa mañana amanecia con el sol radiante iluminando el cielo.

2D despierta lentamente, estaba acurrucado en la arena, de costado. Siente el suave viento del mar recorrer su cuerpo, y el debil canto de las gaviotas. Cuando abre los ojos en totalidad, se da cuenta de que la japonesa no estaba su lado.

-¡¿Noodle?- Se asusta y se sienta en el suelo, mira hacia a todos lados, sintiendo el miedo recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Y si se habia arrepentido de todo lo que le habia dicho y habia decidido irse y no volver con ellos?

-¡Noods!- Se levanta con el corazon acelerado, y decide buscarla y encontrarla como sea. Entonces empieza a correr por la costa.

-¿Dónde estas? ¿Dónde? ¡Noodle!- Sigue mirando hacia todos lados. Pero a lo lejos, entrando a la jungla, nota una silueta familiar arrodillada en el suelo de espaldas. Para de correr y se lleva ambas manos al pecho, suspira aliviado de muerte, y sin dudarlo se dirige a ella caminando.

Noodle tallaba madera con una pequeña navaja, y estaba concentrada en esa labor.

-¿Qué..que haces, Noods?- 2D posa su mano en su hombro. Ella no se sorprende al sentirlo, se pone de pie y gira hacia él.

-No tarde mucho en terminarla.- Noodle le sonrie con honestidad, entonces lleva el pedazo de madera que tallaba a su rostro. Era una perfecta mascara casi de la misma forma que la que llevaba antes, nada mas que en vez de tener pintado un simbolo felino, esta vez lo tenia tallado en la madera.

-Cielos… es identica a la que llevabas en el barco. Pero, ¿por qué quieres llevar una mascara puesta?- Pregunta el peliazul señalando su rostro con confusion. Ella baja la mascara y baja la mirada un poco desanimada.

-Bueno… no me gusta la cicatriz de mi rostro. Prefiero ocultarla.-

-Noods. No debes sentirte mal ni ocultar tu rostro.- Él lleva una mano a su mejilla, le sonrie y la acaricia.

-Despues de todo eso no cambiara lo que eres.-

Noodle lo mira a los ojos y le sonrie de la misma forma.

-Lo se. Pero de todas formas quiero tener la mascara.- Ella se la coloca, y se la ajusta.

-Como gustes. ¿Sabes? Me diste un susto de muerte hace unos minutos.- El peliazul la mira con preocupacion. Noodle no comprende.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?-

-Cuando desperte, no estabas a mi lado. Y pense que te habias ido y que no volverias.-

-2D- san…- La japonesa se le acerca y lo abraza con calidez.

-Ya me fui por bastante tiempo, no podria ser capas de volver a hacerlo. No quiero volver a dejarte, a dejarlos a todos.-

-Lo siento, no quise pensar eso. Es solo que… no toleraria que me dejes otra vez.- 2D le corresponde el abrazo algo nervioso.

-No volvera a pasar, lo prometo. Ya estoy lista para ir con los demas.-

-Bien. Vayamos entonces.- Se separa del abrazo, la toma de la mano y le sonrie inocentemente. Ella le asiente, a pesar de que la mascara cubria su rostro, él sabia que este expresaba cierta emocion. Ambos caminan entre la maleza para llegar con los demas.

* * *

Murdoc lanza una horrible carcajada escandalosa, se cruza de brazos y mira hacia el mar con mucha confianza sobre si mismo.

-Despues de doce horas y treinta y cuatro minutos…- Gira hacia atrás, y les sonrie a sus compañeros con maldad.

-¡HEMOS TERMINADO UNA OBRA DE ARTE! ¡ES HORA DE ACTIVAR AL CYBORG MAS AVANZADO DE ESTE MUNDO!-

Russel dormitaba de pie, cerrando sus ojos y dejando caer su cabeza e vez en cuando. Sharon estaba tirada en el piso, acurrucada como un perro al costado de Russ, durmiendo.

-Ejem…- Murdoc da firmes pasos hacia ambos, toma aire en totalidad con sus pulmones, y se prepara para dar el grito mas escandaloso de su vida.

-DESPIERTEN, PAR DE BUENOS PARA NADA.-

-¡Ahhh O.o!- Ambos abren los ojos asustados, y retroceden un poco ante el grito de Murdoc.

-Oye ò.ó. Merecemos una siesta despues de todo ese tiempo trabajando.- Es el primero en reclamarle el baterista.

-Callate ¬¬. Ahora, zorra, te dare los honores.-

-¿Honores?- Pregunta ella, frotandose un ojo con una mano, y levantandose con sueño.

-See ¬¬. Patea a Cyber Noodle, asi despertara.- El robot estaba a un par de metros de los tres, sentado en el suelo de arena, cruzado de piernas.

Le habian logrado insertar sus extremidades con éxito, ajustar sus cables, extraerle todas las balas, y vendar algunas perdidas de liquido con ropa. Parte de su interior robotico estaba dañado aun, no estaba al cien por ciento de sus capacidades, pero por lo menos podria cumplir las funciones basicas de obedecer.

-¿Seguro que se activa asi?- Pregunta ella totalmente insegura.

-Psss. Claro que si. Asi la active por primera vez.-

-Si tu lo dices.- Sharon se acerca y le da una fuerte patada en la cabeza. De pronto, se escucha como un procesador se activa, como el ruido de una computadora prendiendose. Las extremidades del androide comienzan a moverse, y sin ninguna dificultad, Cyber Noodle se coloca de pie, y gira para dejar de darles la espalda.

-Murdoc. Esperando ordenes.- Hace un saludo militar al verlo.

-¡Si! ¡Lo lograste, Murdoc!- Exclama Sharon emocionada.

-Tengo que admitir que debemos agradecerte. Pudiste repararla, no volvere a dudar de tus capacidades… creo.- Russel le sonrie satisfactoriamente. Murdoc rie con sarcasmo, y entiende que debe darle ordenes precisas a su androide.

-Cyber Noodle. Construye un barco para cinco. Hay muchos escombros, tu sabes, pedazos de motor y otros restos que te podrian ser utiles. Hazlo lo mas rapido posible.-

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡Stuu- Pot no ha vuelto todavia T.T!- Recuerda Sharon, lloriqueando preocupada.

-Mmm. Buena observacion, mejor haz el barco para cuatro. Ahorraras madera y lo que sea que utilices.- Le quita importancia al asunto el satanista, con total indiferencia.

-Murdoc ¬¬. No olvides que tambien… ehh… quizas… seamos seis.- Titubea con inseguridad Russel, rascandose la nuca y bajando la mirada.

-Ok. De en serio, deja las drogas, Russ ¬¬. Haz el barco para cuatro. Y cuando termines, ve a buscar mas cocos. Nos los acabamos casi todos mientras reparabamos tu culo metalico.- Murdoc la señala de mal humor, y ella hace un saludo militar y asiente.

-Orden recibida.- Cyber Noodle mira a su alrededor, y sus ojos biónicos comienzan a analizar el ambiente y a buscar elementos necesarios. Logra observar los escombros del barco, y su procesador considera varias posibilidades.

-Podria tardar dias con los elementos con los que dispongo. Mi cuerpo trabaja al 51% de su actividad normal por los daños interiores del sistema. Auto reparación iniciando. Actividad paralela, recolectar instrumentos necesarios para el transporte maritimo.-

-Tengo una idea, ¿qué les parece si la ayudamos? Asi ahorraremos tiempo, y supongo que nadie quiere quedarse tanto tiempo en este lugar.- Opina Russel en voz alta. Haciendo que ignoraba el comentario anterior de su "lider". Murdoc niega con la cabeza resignado.

-Esta vez coincido contigo, Russ. Ustedes vayan ayudando al androide de pacotilla. Yo mientras tanto, debo encargarme de otras actividades.-

-¿Qué otras actividades ¬¬?- Pregunta Sharon con desconfianza.

-Mmm. Ehh. Debo terminar de beber mi coctel de coco. Adios.- Se da media vuelta, importandole una mierda los demas, y camina apresurado.

-¡Niccals ¬¬!- Russel le llama la atencion de mala gana. El cyborg camina al sentido contrario, para comenzar a recoger las partes necesarias para empezar con la contruccion. Y cuando Sharon y el baterista estan dispuestos a seguir a su lider para reclamarle y obligarlo a que los ayude…

-¡Chicos! ¡Perdonen si los preocupe!- Una voz imposible de no reconocer los frena a los tres, haciendo que giran hacia un costado, hacia la entrada de los grandes arboles y pastos.

-¡Stuu- Pot!- Pero cuando la chica esta a punto de correr hacia él para abrazarlo como de costumbre, se queda estatica y sin aliento.

Murdoc se da media vuelta, al escuchar la voz de 2D. Iba a molestarlo como de costumbre. Pero cuando los tres integrantes de Gorillaz reconocen a Noodle al lado del cantante, se ponen a la defensiva en totalidad. Russel retrocede con cuidado, mientras que Murdoc se queda mirando con desprecio a la japonesa. Sharon corre asustada hacia el satanista, y se coloca detrás de él, con inseguridad.

-Chi..chicos… no tengan miedo. Ella no les hara…-

-¿Para que mierda la trajiste con nosotros, infeliz? ¿Acaso te compro con su amabilidad fingida?- Es el primero en interrumpir a 2D el lider de la banda. Noodle se estremece al escuchar las hirientes palabras de Murdoc, y lo primero que siente es enojo. Odio hacia la persona que le habia causado tanto mal. Cuando esta a punto de dar pasos hacia adelante para defenderse, 2D la toma de la mano y se adelanta primero.

-2D- san…-

-Murdoc. Ella no esta fingiendo. Ella fue honesta conmigo y me dijo que no nos matará. Confío en Noodle, ustedes tambien deberian hacer lo mismo, es lo minimo que podemos hacer despues de todo lo que ella paso por nuestra culpa.- Son sus firmes palabras, Murdoc chasquea con la lengua, mientras que Sharon mira muy preocupada a 2D.

-¿De verdad… todo esta bien, D?- Se atreve a preguntar Russel, y al ver que él estaba sujetando de la mano a la japonesa, decide dar pasos hacia adelante con un poco mas de seguridad.

-Claro, que si, Russel- san. Yo…- Noodle suelta su mano, y camina hacia el baterista.

-Lo lamento de verdad.- Termina disculpandose en voz baja, casi quebrandose. Russel juraria que estaba llorando tras la mascara. Su niña era una mujer, pero aun asi conservaba cierta inocencia infantil, sus disculpas siempre eran honestas desde que la conocia. El afro americano sonrie tristemente, y se acerca a ella con nostalgia.

-Ven aquí, Noods. Te he extrañado tanto.-

Noodle jadea sorprendida al oirlo, ya que era el primero en comprenderla y dejar de lado las amenazas y todo lo que les habia echo a todos. Sin poder contenerse, ella se le arroja en un fuerte abrazo lleno de amor de hija.

-Lo siento, Russel- san, perdoname, no quise hacerlo, tenia miedo. Estaba tan enojada, fue tan dificil estar sola, los perdi por tanto tiempo, eso dolio demasiado y aun me sigue doliendo…-

-Tranquila, todo estara bien. Ahora estas con nosotros y te cuidaremos. Como antes, como la familia que eramos antes, mi princesa.- Russel la acaricia para que se tranquilice. Ella se termina separando y le sonrie muy agradecida.

2D sonrie al verlos a ambos, y siente que las cosas podrian ser como antes. Sharon deja de sentir miedo por un segundo, y al ver el lado mas humano de Noodle, presiente que ya no tenia intenciones de matarlos.

-Muds. Ella no es mala, nunca lo fue. ¿Por qué no tu tambien…?- Comienza a preguntarle el vocalista con buenas intenciones.

-OLVIDALO.- Gruñe con desprecio el bajista, a lo que Russel y Noodle giran hacia él, atonitos.

-Esa maldita casi nos mata a todos. Solo quiere ganarse su confianza otra vez para poder vengarse cuando estemos desprevenidos. No me tragare esa basura de que estas arrepentida y que eres como antes, Noodle. Despues de todo, soy al que mas odias, ¿No es asi, amor?- Le pregunta ironizando.

Noodle siente rabia al oirlo, y decide responder.

-Si hubiera querido, te hubiera matado en el crucero, Murdoc- san. Pero no lo hice porque aunque odie admitirlo, aun siento algo de aprecio hacia ti. Eres como mi padre y me has enseñado mucho. No mentire, nunca te voy a perdonar por haberme asesinado aquel dia. Pero la verdad es que extraño mucho a 2D- san y a Russel- san, y me gustaria volver a considerarlos mi familia.-

-Pura mierda, cariño. Tu no puedes volver.- Responde friamente él, sin dejar de mirar su rostro.

-¡Murdoc!- Exclama Russel furioso.

-¡¿Qué..que dices? ¡¿Por qué no puede volver a ser parte de Gorillaz?- Le grita de la misma forma 2D, muy alterado.

-Porque las cosas no pueden arreglarse asi como asi. Muchas cosas cambiaron en tu ausencia, me atrevo a decir que tu vida es otra y que aunque lo desees no puedes volver con nosotros.- Continua diciendo Murdoc de forma neutral. Noodle titubea un poco.

-Yo… tu..tu no sabes lo que…-

-¿Cómo sobreviviste, Noodle?- Lanza la pregunta sin dudar.

-Murdoc- san. ¿Acaso sabes algo?-

-El tarado y Russ te buscaron y jamas te encontraron. ¿Eso no es demasiado extraño? ¿Qué has hecho por tantos años? ¿Quién eres ahora? RESPONDE.-

-¡Basta! ¡Tu no tienes derecho a obligarme a contar lo que sucedió!-

-¿Acaso piensas que no lo sabemos? ERES UN ARMA BIOLOGICA, NOODLE.-

Noodle comienza a temblar, sollozando, y no puede tolerarlo ni por un segundo mas.

-Ustedes… ya sabian eso.-

-Por supuesto, amor. Y por eso ya no puedes volver con nosotros. Ahora te estan utilizando como tal, y lo haran hasta que mueras. Con una vida asi, no se te puede cruzar por la cabeza ser parte de una banda. Olvidate de Gorillaz, y no vuelvas.-

La japonesa le asiente, mientras que se veia que debajo de su mascara caian lagrimas, y sale corriendo por el lado contrario de Murdoc.

-¡NOO! Noodle! ¡ESPERA!- 2D sale corriendo tras ella. Sharon sabe a la perfeccion que Murdoc se habia sobrepasado demasiado, asi que corre seguido de 2D para ayudarlo.

-Solo dije la verdad. Que huya, por lo menos evitaremos que nos mate.- Murmura seriamente. Entonces, Russel camina hacia Murdoc, y se queda en frente suyo.

-Te fuiste a la mierda, Niccals.-

-Grr. ¿Qué sucede? No me digas que tambien te tragaste las cursilerias de…-

El baterista corta su frase, ya que le habia encajado un puñetazo en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas a Murdoc. En el suelo, el satanista se sostiene la boca, de la cual salia abundante sangre.

-Me das asco y repulsion. No solo ya no quiere matarnos, sino que tambien vino a disculparse por lo que hizo. Disculparse, sabiendo todos nosotros que ERES TU el miserable gusano que debe rogarle perdon de rodillas por haberle echo la cosa mas horrorosa del mundo. Traicionarla y asesinarla en "El mañana".-

Lo mira desde arriba Russel, con cara de pocos amigos. Murdoc vuelve a gruñir con odio, sin despegar su mirada de los ojos del baterista. Se levanta con algo de dificultad, y baja la cabeza, dejando caer algo de sangre al piso.

-Si… Noodle llega a tocarla… la mato, ¿Entiendes? La mato. Me importa una mierda lo que haya sido para nosotros. La matare si se atreve a hacerle algo.-

Y todo encaja de pronto para Russel, al escuchar las palabras decisivas de su compañero.

-Mu..Murdoc… ¿Acaso… solo estas tratando de…?.-

-CALLATE. ¿TU QUE MIERDA PUEDES SABER? No cambiare de opinion. Si esta tan arrepentida de querer matarnos, volvera. Y si nos involucramos en algo estupidamente peligroso por su culpa, sera tu responsabilidad y la de 2D. Me lavo las manos en este asunto. Vayanse al diablo.- Se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar por alguna direccion. Russel se le queda mirando, y no se arrepiente de haberlo golpeado. Sin embargo, ahora podia entender un poco mas lo que pensaba el satanista. No solo no queria que vuelva la japonesa por su seguridad, sino tambien por la de Sharon. Eso lo habia echo perder el control. Se rasca la cabeza, y suspira frustrado.

-Esta dificil. Espero que entre ellos puedan solucionarlo, ni D ni yo podemos involucrarnos demasiado.-


	26. Can't stand your loneliness

_Hola! Por Dios! cinco reviews, CINCO. Bue, estoy feliz :) jajajaja. Graciaaaaaaaaaaas a:** Oly, KiRai-ShiRo, Utau Hoshina, KaamDee, noodle5522.** Los amo (L) Posta. Aquii les va el capii: _

* * *

2D logra atrapar un brazo de la japonesa, e impedir que siga corriendo. Ella hace fuerza para soltarse, ya que queria huir.

-¡NOODLE! ¡DETENTE!- Exclama muy sobresaltado el peliazul.

-¡Sueltame, 2D- san! ¡Él quiere que me vaya y que no vuelva con ustedes! ¡Yo deberia odiarlo, y ahora me doy cuenta de que es tan idiota y orgulloso que nunca podra disculparse por las cosas horribles que me hizo! ¡Es un verdadero bastardo! ¡Si tanto me quiere lejos, le dare el gusto! ¡No quiero volver a ver su rostro nunca mas!-

-¡NOO! ¡NO TE VAYAS!- 2D se le prende en un abrazo con muchisimo miedo, desde atrás. Tiembla muy nervioso, con ganas de llorar, y niega con la cabeza.

-No te vayas, no me dejes. ¡Quiero que te quedes conmigo! Me importa una mierda lo que diga Murdoc, si te vas, me ire contigo y dejare Gorillaz. Solo quiero que estes conmigo, no vuelvas de dejarme…-

Sharon los encuentra y se detiene a varios metros de distancia, se les queda mirando muy preocupada.

-¿Por qué no se da cuenta de que todavia lo quiero, 2D- san? Si es necesario, lo perdonare por lo que me hizo. Aun lo quiero, por eso no lo maté. Quiero que Gorillaz vuelva a ser como antes.-

-Noo..Noodle…- Ambos se estremecen al escuchar la voz de Sharon, quien duda un poco, temerosa, pero finalmente da varios pasos hacia adelante.

-Murdoc… él… no quiso decirte todo eso… se que no soy nadie como para hacerte cambiar de opinion, y se que me odias. Pero… pero Murdoc solo intenta que las cosas no se vuelvan a salir de su control. Si nos volvemos a separar… mas bien, si ustedes, su banda, se vuelven a separar, él lo perderia todo. Es egoista, un hijo de puta, pero al decirte todo eso y pedirte que te alejes… solo quiso protegernos. Porque piensa que eres una asesina, pero se que no es asi. Si todos te querian tanto, es porque eres una gran persona… no... No lo odies, él aun te quiere mucho.- Termina murmurando tristemente.

-Sharon tiene razon. Todo tiene sentido si lo pensamos de esa manera. ¿Entiendes, Noods?- 2D le toma el rostro con ambas manos, y luego pasa a abrazarla nuevamente.

-Lo..lo entiendo.. Pero por ahora, quiero estar sola.-

-¿Qué? No… no quiero.- Le suplica 2D con miedo a perderla.

-No me ire, no los dejare, 2D- san. Pero quiero por lo menos permanecer sola todo este dia, para pensar. ¿Pueden ustedes dos volver con los demas? Estare bien, los buscare y volvere con ustedes mañana.- Le pide con la misma voz suplicante. El peliazul se separa de ella, y luego de unos segundos, le asiente sin estar muy de acuerdo. Se separa de su cuerpo, y camina hacia Sharon.

Noodle los observa a ambos, y ella siente nervios al mirar a la japonesa.

-Y por cierto, zorra. No te odio, increiblemente. Creo que me agradas un poco.- Le sonrie con ironia Noodle, y luego baja la cabeza apenada. Sharon sonrie de lado, con desconfianza en su mirada. 2D se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar, seguida de Sharon. Noodle queda sola en la mitad de la jungla, sin moverse ni un milimetro.

* * *

-¡¿Dónde esta Noodle?- Russel se acerca a las corridas a ambos, apenas los nota acercandose a la costa de la playa. 2D y Sharon miran tristemente al baterista.

-Quiso quedarse un tiempo sola. No quise molestarla, asi que la deje. Yo... Yo no supe que decirle… fue... Por él. Por sus duras palabras.- Explica muy desanimado el cantante.

-Por el hijo de puta de Murdoc. Lo se. Ya le di su merecido, un buen golpe en la quijada.- Se enorgullece Russel y sonrie triunfante.

-¿Dónde esta ahora?- Le pregunta Sharon sin muchos animos. Él se cruza de brazos un poco enojado.

-No se, y honestamente no me importa. Mientras que Cyber Noodle contruya el barco, todo estara bien. Nos largaremos de aquí, y lo dejaremos en la isla si es necesario para que Noods vuelva con nosotros.-

-Murdoc solo queria protegerme.-

Ese comentario hace tanto 2D como Russel miren estremecidos a Sharon, y se queden en silencio. El baterista recuerda las palabras de Murdoc, y siente algo de culpa recorrer su consciencia.

-¿Qué… que dices? No entiendo.- Tartamudea el peliazul, confundido.

-Lo que escuchas, y pense que podrian entenderlo. Pero… Murdoc tambien es un estupido. No hablare con él, me parece absurdo a estas alturas, cuando volvió a arruinarlo con Noodle. Francamente no voy a preocuparme por él, que haga lo que quiera.- Opina enojada ella, ya que tambien le habia molestado que haya insultado a la chica de esa forma. Podria haber sido, no se, un poco mas delicado.

-Yo lo entiendo, Sharon. Pero aun asi, no se justifica.- Russel se da media vuelta, y suspira frustrado.

-Aun… no entiendo lo que estan diciendo.- Murmura cabizbajo el peliazul.

-No importa, Stu- Pot. Por ahora, esperemos que haga lo correcto.- Sharon sigue a Russ, sin expresion. 2D solo se queda de pie, y observa el mar. Sigue pensando en Noodle, y los problemas con Murdoc frecuentan todo el tiempo su cabeza. Solo deseaba que todo se arreglara y que las cosas terminaran bien.

* * *

Las horas pasan, y el dia comienza a convertirse en atardecer. La japonesa permanecia sentada a la orilla del mar, observando el atardecer. Abraza sus rodillas, y suspira. El dolor de su corazon aun no desaparecia. Aunque sentia una alegria inmensa por haberse reecontrado con 2D y Russel, su familia, aun no se permitia pensar con calma y serenidad. Debia explicar millones de cuestiones aun. Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si todavia su familia no estaba completa? Con un Murdoc testarudo y rencoroso, una zorra que ni siquiera conocia, y posiblemente… baah, ni siquiera queria recordar que había visto a Cyber Noodle marchandose la ultima vez que habia regresado con todos ellos. Sin darse cuenta, comienza a reflexionar.

-Desde Demon Days… pensé que no podia alterar mi destino. Dr. Kyuzo, usted sabria que decirme ahora mismo. Ser un arma biologica no implica relacionarme con sentimientos sin sentido. Pero con Gorillaz soy una chica comun y corriente, lo he sido toda mi vida con ellos. Ahora nuevamente estoy muerta para _aquellos_ hombres, por lo menos eso espero. Y con este nuevo comienzo, puedo volver con mi familia. Eso significa que si quiero, puedo cambiar mi destino. Me gustaria que Murdoc- san pudiera entenderlo.-

Unos pasos que rasgaban y practicamente se arrastraban hacia ella desde atrás provocan que se sobresalte, y que gire su cabeza con mucha lentitud hacia atrás. Esa persona se lleva las manos a los bolsillos, y le desvia la mirada enojado.

-Murdoc- san. ¿Me escuchaste?- Su voz eran delicada, sin rastro de enojo.

-Claro. Noodle. Me sorprende que pienses de esa forma. Odio a las personas con inseguridad.- Reflexiona el satanista con voz apagada.

-Ya da igual. Son solo pensamientos. Por lo menos sabes que deseo volver de corazon. Yo no miento.-

-Se que no mientes, cariño.-

Noodle mira hacia adelante, y se queda en silencio.

-A veces recuerdo cuando eras mi preciosa. Aunque con tus dudas, no parece que yo te haya criado.- Sonrie con ironia y le desvia la mirada confiado.

-Deja de lado eso, ya no eres mi padre. Tu me quieres fuera de Gorillaz.- Noodle tuerce una mueca de disgusto, sin querer discutir con él.

-¿Qué harias tu? No quiero que una asesina me aniquile.-

-Dudo de tu honestidad, Murdoc- san. No puedo confiar en ti. Por primera vez, pienso que has cambiado.-

-¿Cambiado? Estas demente. Tu eres la unica que ha cambiado.-

-Sigo siendo Noodle, 2D- san y Russel- san lo saben. Sea o no una asesina, se que ahora tu eres diferente. ¿Tambien te afectó mi ausencia en estos cinco años?- Pregunta sabiendo que esa no era la razon de que él haya cambiado verdaderamente. El satanista se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

-No me compares con el marica y el negro. Yo lo supere hace años. Los recuerdos sin imborrables, lo admito, pero ellos han estado increiblemente traumados por tu culpa. Hasta tuve que secuestrarlos y amenazarlos para que vuelvan a trabajar para mi. Dios, me tome demasiadas molestias.-

-Entiendo. Sino fue mi ausencia lo que te hizo diferente, debe ser esa chica. Es raro que no quieras salvar solo tu trasero a costa de los demas. Me retracto de lo que te dije en el crucero de lujo. Ahora puedo entender que tus palabras son ciertas.-

Murdoc se cruza de brazos de mal humor, y chasquea con la lengua. Gira su cabeza hacia la izquierda, fastidiado. No queria recordar la confesión que le habia echo en ese momento desesperado. Demasiado champagne por una noche.

-No se de que mierda me estas hablando.-

-Proteger… a tus seres queridos. Eso te hace mas humano, Murdoc- san. Pero ese no es el punto. Estuve pensando todo el dia, y ahora puedo decir con seguridad que no los odio, a ninguno de ustedes. Ya no deseo que mueran en mis manos. El momento de mi venganza fue en el barco, y no la concrete. Ni siquiera a ti te odio. Solo que… nunca lo olvidare.- Ella hablaba con honestidad, mostrando lo que era en realidad. Murdoc lo sabe y entiende que se habia sobrepasado.

-Noodle. Sabes que tengo una personalidad algo… ehh, dificil. Estuvo un poco mal que te haya dicho todo eso. Se reconocer cuando me paso de la raya.-

-Russel- san te golpeó, ¿Verdad?-

-¿AH? ¿Y como sabes?- Pregunta a la defensiva con gesto de WTF.

-Jajajaja. Porque siempre hacia eso cuando estaba muy molesto contigo. No ha cambiado en nada.- Noodle le sonrie riendo un poco.

-Como sea ¬¬. Yo… ehh… quizas… deba… tu sabes… emm…-

Ella se levanta y camina hacia él, sonriente y con gesto travieso.

-Otou- san. Daisuke dayo, baka yaro.-

-See, lindo japones, ¿qué diablos dijiste?-

-Que yo…- Se lleva ambas manos al rostro, y se quita la mascara. Lagrimas comienzan a derramarse de sus ojos. Y entonces alza la vista hacia Murdoc, sollozando.

-Que te quiero mucho, Murdoc- san. Me duele que me hayas echo tanto daño, pero aun asi te sigo queriendo. No tiene sentido, ¿Verdad? Te extraño como a los demas. Soy como tu hija, ¿Tu no me has extrañado tamb…?-

Murdoc se le tira encima y la abraza dejandola totalmente atónita, la estrecha contra su pecho con mucha fuerza.

-Noods… soy un perfecto imbecil, depravado, infeliz, hijo de puta, y psicopata. Se que nada de lo que hice justifica todo lo que tuviste que sufrir. Me hago una idea de lo que te sucedió, amor. Por eso, te doy la bienvenida a Gorillaz nuevamente.- Le acarica la cabeza y le sonrie maliciosamente.

-¡Murdoc- san! ¡Gracias!- Ella lo rodea con sus brazos y lo abraza con mucha fuerza.

-Perdon por lo del barco y por todo. Perdoname…- Murmura sintiendo mucha culpa.

-Esta bien, yo… lo…- La separa un poco, y siente que su orgullo se quebraba. En pocas palabras, se sentia un idiota por lo que diria, a pesar de que era lo que debia hacer. Suspira y toma fuerzas.

-Lo… ssssssssssssssiento.-

-Te perdono… por la zorra, por el cyborg, por secuestrar a los chicos y utilizarlos como esclavos, y por todos tus insultos. Empezaremos desde cero n.n.-

-See ¬¬. Por eso. Emm. Volvamos con los demas. Ahh, la zorra se llama Sharon, por si no sabias.- La mira de reojo con desconfianza.

-Sii, lo se n.n. Pero decirle zorra me parece lindo.-

-Noodle ¬¬.-

-¿Si, Murdoc- san?-

-Solo yo puedo decirle zorra a la estupida. ¿Entendido? Es mi zorra, y de nadie mas. Solo yo puedo cogermela, y nadie mas. Y solo yo puedo usarla a mi antojo y rebajarla, y nadie mas.-

-Oh. Esta bien. Tratare de llevarme bien con Sharon- san. Y con la otra mierda, Cyber Noods n.n.-

-See. Como sea. Tengo sed, quiero un coctel de coco. Volvamos, espero que face- ache haya conseguido mas.-

-Siii, volvamos con 2D- san, Russel- san, y tu novia.-

-Ajam. Por lo menos antes de que anochessssss. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DIJISTE?- Se altera en un segundo Murdoc al escuchar esa inocente palabra de la boca de la chica.

-¿Ah? Dije… muchas cosas, jejeje.-

-Lo ultimo ò.ó. ¡Sabes lo que me refiero!-

-A tu novia, que la amas mucho mucho MUCHOOOO n.n.-

-¡NOODLEEE! ¡AHORA SI TE MATO! ¡ARHGRGH!-

-¡Jaajajajajajajaja!- Noodle sale corriendo riendo tentada, el satanista no lo duda y la sigue con ganas de matarla por lo que acababa de decir.


	27. Sex on the beach! Wanna try for a baby

_Hola! esta vez hice el capi un poco mas largo de lo normal ^^. En el proximo se relatará la historia de Noodle, lo que le sucedió en esos cinco años. No se lo pierdan :). Gracias por sus reviews a: **Utau Hoshina, noodle5522, oni-link**_

* * *

-¿Dices que Cyber Noodle podra construir un barco para que podamos salir de esta isla?- 2D se encontraba cruzado de brazos con mirada interrogante hacia Russel, quien le asiente con ojos cerrados.

-Si, porque su transmisor esta descompuesto y no se puede reparar. Trabajamos toda la noche para repararla.-

-No se ve muy bien de todas formas.- Murmura preocupado el peliazul al darse la vuelta y al ver el esfuerzo que realizaba el androide, mientras unía grandes maderas y trataba de ensamblarlas con clavos de la misma. El cyborg largaba algunas chispas, y se notaba su sobre esfuerzo.

-¿De que hablas? Pense que la odiabas, D.-

-Lo se… pero ahora es diferente. Con Noods con nosotros, siento que es solo un cyborg que no tiene la culpa de nada. En todo caso, Murdoc tiene la culpa de su existencia, ella es solo una esclava.-

-Tienes razon. Deberiamos ayudarla, no creo que pueda sola.- Russel quiere adelantarse, pero 2D le toma el brazo y lo detiene.

-Ehh. Mejor espera aquí a Sharon, hasta que vuelva con los… cocos -_-. Yo ire a echarle una mano a Cyber Noodle.-

-Emm. Claro. Como digas, no le veo el problema.- Se extraña el baterista ante esa decisión repentina. 2D camina a paso lento hacia el cyborg. Se queda de pie, observando como trabajaba y trataba de levantar grandes pedazos de madera de casi su tamaño. Se preocupa al ver como las chispas salian de algunos cables de su espalda.

-Muds no hizo un muy buen trabajo al repararte. Pero valoro su esfuerzo.-

-Ugghh.- Gime con dificultad el androide, se detiene y se sostiene de las grandes madera. El peliazul se sorprende, y se acerca a ella rapidamente.

-O..oye ¿Estas bien? ¿Cyber Noods?-

-Si… daños al 60%. Autoreparacion… detenida. Error. Sobrecarga. Ummhgg.- Vuelve a gemir adolorida, y clava en la arena las tablas. Se arrodilla en el piso temblando. 2D se agacha junto con ella, y apoya una mano sobre su espalda.

-Prioridad principal, obedecer la orden de Murdoc. Aunque… los daños sean irreparables. Autoreparacion iniciando nuevamente.-

-¿Qué? Pe..pero sufriras una sobrecarga, y tal vez… podrias, no se, lastimarte mas.-

-Prioridad principal, construir transporte maritimo. Prioridad secundaria, estabilizacion de mis sensores. Ughhh.- Trata de levantarse con mucho esfuerzo. 2D abre los ojos sorprendido por el empeño y la tenacidad que tenia Cyber Noodle. Cuando aparta su mano de ella, se la observa y nota estremecido que estaba manchada con un liquido negro y espeso.

-Es como sangre…- Murmura mientras que veia su mano. Entonces, frunce el seño, y toma una decisión. La abraza desde atrás, y la levanta, tratando de ayudarla.

-Stuart… ¿Qué estas haciendo? No has recibido ordenes de Murdoc. No tienes como prioridad…-

-Ahora tu eres mi prioridad principal, Cyber Noodle.- Le termina sonriendo al recordar la misma situacion, con los roles invertidos en los estudios Kong. Ella se separa, y esboza una debil sonrisa que carecia de sentimientos. Ambos se ponen manos a la obra y acomodas los trozos de madera. Luego de unos minutos…

-¡2D- san! ¡2D- san! ¡Jajajajajajja!-

El cantante escucha una particular risa llena de vida que venia hacia él.

-¿Noods?- Pregunta con dudas en su mente, cuando gira hacia atrás, la mencionada se le tira encima en un abrazo amistoso.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Murdoc- san quiere matarme n.n!- Rie divertida, 2D se sorprende ya que habia vuelto demasiado rapido con ellos. Y verla tan feliz de repente era muy extraño tambien.

-Noo..Noods… ¡Me alegra que hayas decido volver! Pe..pero… ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Espera, ¿Es en serio?- Siente demasiada confusion.

-No, es que, jajajaj. Se enojo cuando le dije que Sharon es su novia. Pero dejando eso de lado, me arregle con él. ¡Estoy feliz, 2D- san! ¡Las cosas con Murdoc- san estan bien, y podemos volver a ser una familia! ¡A ser Gorillaz!-

2D se queda con los ojos bien abiertos, atonito por la noticia. De a poco comienza a sonreir y salta hacia ella, abrazandola y alzandola riendo.

-¡Es estupendo! ¡Yo tambien estoy muy feliz!-

-¡Siii, es genial! ¡Sugoooi!-

Russel, desde lo lejos, aprecia como ambos se abrazan y reian alegremente. Siente emocion al verlos, y cuando esta a punto de ir corriendo hacia ellos…

-¡Russel! ¡Mira todo lo que consegui! ¡No solo son cocos n.n!- Sharon corre hacia él, con mas variedad de fruta entre sus brazos. Él comienza a sonreir al verla.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto te alegra que haya conseguido otras cosas?-

-No es solo por eso, Sharon. Noodle volvió, y si lo que pienso es cierto, las cosas se han resuelto.-

-¡Woww! ¿Lo crees asi? Por cierto, ¿qué hace Murdoc corriendo hacia ella con esa expresion de asesino?- Señala la chica a Murdoc a lo lejos, quien corria hacia la japonesa.

-¡NOODLE ¬¬! ¡Exijo unas disculpas ahora!- Murdoc se queda parado frente a ella, quien se separa de 2D y le sonrie.

-Nunca Murdoc- san n.n. Despues de todo, lo que dije es cierto.-

-ESO NO ES CIERTO, Y ES LO MAS HORRIBLE QUE PUDISTE HABER DICHO.-

-Pero si Sharon es tu novia, Muds.- Le sonrie 2D con la inocencia de un niño de cinco. Murdoc arquea una ceja, y pasa a sonreír, tronando sus nudillos.

-Ya te ganaste un boleto al infierno, Stu.-

-¿Quee O.o? ¡No! ¡Espera T.T!- Comienza a retroceder con miedo.

-Ahhh n.n. ¡Extrañaba las palizas que le dabas a 2D- san!- Exclama Noodle emocionada.

-Pues ya no las extrañaras, ¡Desde ahora en adelante las veras diario!-

-¡Noo, Muds T.T!- Entonces Murdoc esta a punto de tirarsele encima para darle unos buenos golpes. Pero en ese instante...

-¡Oye ò.ó! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre eso de golpear a Stuu- Pot?- De la nada, Sharon se interpone en frente de él, y mira con cara de pocos amigos a Murdoc.

-¡ÉL EMPEZO! ¡ES UN IDIOTA!- Lo señala Murdoc hirviendo de la rabia.

-¿Y que fue lo que te hizo ahora ¬¬?-

-¿Quieres que le diga, Murdoc- san n.n?-

-NOOO.- Murdoc se tapa la boca sorprendido de si mismo por esa reaccion. Mira con asco a todos los presentes, gruñe enfadado y se da media vuelta.

-Haz lo que quieras. No golpeare al cara de simio AHORA. Vayanse al diablo.-

2D suspira aliviado, y le sonrie a su compañera.

-Gracias, Sharon n.n. Gracias a ti, siempre me salvo.-

-De nada, Stu- Pot n.n.- Sharon lo abraza de costado. A lo que Noodle sonrie ironicamente, con una enorme vena enojona en su nuca.

-Seremos muuy buenas amigas. Sharon- san .- Noodle toma del brazo a la mencionada, y la aparta violentamente del lado de 2D. Russel, que obviamente estaba presente, rie algo nervioso.

-Ohh. Por cierto. ¿Qué tanto hace mi fea copia robot u.u?- Noodle pasa a abrazar de la misma forma que hacia Sharon a 2D, y señala con pocos animos al cyborg.

-Te lo explicare, Noods. Esta contruyendo un barco, podremos irnos de esta asquerosa isla desierta cuando termine.- Explica Russel, señalando a Cyber Noodle.

-Ahh. Entiendo. Para algo tiene que servir. Aunque esta muy dañada, por mi culpa.- Noodle baja la mirada con tristeza.

-Vamos a ayudarla. Asi no tardara tanto, y compensaras sus daños, ¿Te parece bien?- 2D alza su mirada tomandola del menton, y le sonrie. Ella se queda mirando sus profundos ojos negros, y le asiente con entusiasmo. Entonces Murdoc se da la vuelta y les sonrie maliciosamente.

-¡Exactamente! Ustedes, mis fieles esclavos, ayudaran a la chatarra en su trabajo. Trabajen hasta que sus ojos sangren, si es necesario.-

-Pe..pero Muds, eso no tiene logi…-

-SIN PEROS, TARADO ¬¬. Yo ire a alimentar mi escultural cuerpo con litros y litros de jugo de coco.-

-¡Ah! ¡Tambien hay mas frutas n.n!- Alza su mano Sharon muy entusiasmada.

-PERFECTO. Tu haras mis cocteles. Depaso… nos ocuparemos de un asunto pendiente, zorra, jejeje. No nos esperen hasta el anochecer.- El satanista pasa por el costado de todos, y se retira caminando, seguido de Sharon, quien parecia muy feliz.

-Heyy ¬¬. ¿Por qué siempre consigue lavarse las manos y no hacer nada? cuando lo agarre juro que…- Pero antes de que Russel comience a insultar, 2D le posa una mano en el hombro.

-No quiero que discutamos por tonterias ahora. La verdad, me siento muy feliz. Y bien, si Murdoc no tiene ganas de hacer nada, que no lo haga. Dejemoslo tranquilo, y que vaya a coger con Sharon. Por lo menos en la noche volvera de buen humor n.n.- Opina el peliazul como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-Mmm. En eso tienes razon. See, que rayos. Se la perdonare esta vez.- Asiente con la cabeza el baterista. Pero Noodle hace un gesto de asco ante su conversacion.

-¿Ellos… van a…? maldicion, lo dicen como si pasara todo el tiempo -_-… y como si fuera de lo mas natural. Murdoc- san no es de estar con una mujer, sino con muchas. ¿No les da algo de miedo aceptar que tengan relaciones sexuales… como si nada?- Pregunta ella, asqueada al imaginarlo. Ambos se miran entre si, extrañados, y se encogen de hombros.

-Al principio era asi, pero ya ha pasado tantas veces que ya no le damos importancia, Noods.-

-Ademas, se revuelcan en casi todos lados -_-… creo que es por eso que Murdoc la aprecia tanto. Ninguna chica tiene tanta resistencia sexual, ni tanta tolerancia.-

-Aunque yo creo que su relacion es bizarra.- Termina diciendo 2D con cara de desconcierto.

-Ni siquiera se si es una relacion.- Murmura Russel, algo asqueado tambien.

-Ohh. Comprendo, comprendo. Igualmente, Murdoc- san me dijo algo en el crucero sobre ella.- Noodle se coloca un dedo en el labio, pensativa.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Preguntan sus amigos al unisono. Ella se siente algo nerviosa y niega con la cabeza.

-Ehhh. Nada olvidenlo, me matara si se los digo, jajaja.-

-Mmm. Esta bien, no quiero compremeterte.-

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué te dijoooo?- Pregunta como un niño pequeño 2D, una y otra vez.

-Naada, 2D- san. Baka desu -_-…-

-Chicos, cambiare el tema totalmente. Ire a ayudar a Cyber Noodle con el barco, no creo que pueda arreglarselas ella sola. Esta muy lastimada.- Russel mira de reojo al Cyborg, que estaba aun par de metros.

-¡Ah! ¡Yo te ayudare! ¡Tambien quiero…!- Pero el afro americano lo frena con su mano, y le niega con la cabeza.

-Ustedes dos… mejor vayan a buscar mas leña, juntos ¿Si? Mi fogata esta a punto de apagarse, y no queremos que suceda, ¿Verdad?- Russel les guinea un ojo con complicidad. Noodle parpadea un par de veces, pero su rostro era cubierto por aquella mascara. Entiende la indirecta de Russel de dejarlos solos, entonces le asiente con entusiasmo.

-Muchas gracias, Russel- san n.n. ¡Vamos, 2D- san!- Ella le toma la mano, y se lo lleva caminando. El peliazul aun no entendia porque Russel no queria ser ayudado con la contruccion del barco, pero es alejado de él por la japonesa.

-No lo entiendo… si todos ayudaramos, podriamos…-

-Quiere que aprovechemos el tiempo perdido.-

2D jadea sorprendido al oir a la chica decir esa palabras. Luego de alejarse bastante, ella para de caminar y le sonrie.

-Y que lo aprovechemos estando tu y yo solos. Juntos.-

2D la observa con ternura, y queda fascinado al escucharla, lleva sus dos manos a su mascara y se la quita. No deja de observar sus ojos verdosos.

-Ehh... Prefiero que… tu sabes, mis quemaduras… no son… agradables.- Noodle alza una mano para tomar su mascara de las manos de 2D, quien niega con la cabeza, con una sonrisa relajada en su rostro.

-Eres hermosa, Noods. De verdad lo eres.-

-2D- san…- Ella se conmueve al oirlo y comienza a sonreir lentamente. Rodea su cuello con ambos brazos y besa los labios del peliazul. Quien cierra los ojos y abraza su cintura, atrayendola a su pecho.

* * *

_**[White Flag] **__**[White Flag] **__**[White Flag] **_

Sharon se levanta, en ropa interior, y se arrodilla entrelazando sus piernas con las de Murdoc, quien estaba recostado en la arena, con ambos codos apoyados en la arena desde atrás, veia de frente a esa perra, y se le hacia agua a la boca. Ella se inclina sobre el cuerpo desnudo de el satanista, y comienza a chupar su pecho de abajo hacia arriba.

-Hija de puta…- Él toma la cabeza de la chica, y le acaricia el cabello mientras deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, excitandose a cada momento.

-Te deseo con todas mis fuerzas, Murdoc.-

-¿Qué esperamos?- Pregunta en medio de un gemido Murdoc, abraza a Sharon y la atrae a su cuerpo. Ella se separa, y baja su ropa interior en totalidad, entonces al ver el miembro erecto de su hombre, se acomoda sobre él y comienza a embestir para la penetracion. Él hace lo mismo para ayudarla.

-SIGUEE, ZORRA DE MIERDA, SIGUE CONDENADA PUTA. AAAAH, ESTO NO SE COMPARA CON NADA, JURO POR LOS DEMONIOS QUE SEGUIREMOS COGIENDO HASTA EN EL MISMISIMO INFIERNO.-

Sharon gime, casi riendo. Pero los gritos de Murdoc la opacaban. Habia demasiado morbo y pasion desenfrenada en el acto sexual. Pero ella comienza a pensar, y no se le ocurre mejor idea que preguntar algo en ese momento. No lo veia tan inoportuno.

-¡Murdoc! Ahhh, ¡Yo…! ¡Ahhh! Mierda… ¿Esta mal que coja con otros hombres… aparte de ti?-

Murdoc no estaba cien por ciento concentrado en lo que decia, sino mas bien en el acto sexual en proceso.

-¡Putaaa! ¡Zorraaa! Ughhh. Ahhh, vamos, VAMOS. Ahhhh. CLARO QUE ESTA MAL, ERES MIA, YO SOY EL UNICO QUE PUEDE COGERTE. MATARE A CUALQUIER DESGRACIADO QUE SE TE INSINUE.-

-¡Pero…! ¡AAAAAH! ¡Si te tengo que ser fiel, lo que tenemos se convertiria en una relacion!-

-¡CLARO QUE SI! ¿Qué pensaste que eramos? ¡¿Amigos? ¡SOLO QUIERO COGERTE HASTA MORIR!-

-¡¿Qué acaso eres idiota? ¡Si yo te soy fiel, tu tambien tienes que serlo!-

-¡Muerete! ¡Murdoc Niccals no le es fiel a nadie! ¡Yo me acuesto con la que quiera!-

-¡Entonces no te sere fiel!-

-¡Por supuesto que lo seras! ¡Sino te matare, lo juro!-

-¡Al diablo ¬¬! ¡¿Les ves la logica a esto? ¡Lo que sea! ¡Me gusta nuestra extraña relacion! ¡Ignora todo lo que te dije! ¡Sigamos cogiendo!-

-CIERRA LA BOCA Y SIGUE.- Ella salta sobre él con mas intensidad, a lo que Murdoc toma aire desesperado y continua embistiendo.

-¡SHARON! Ahhhh. Mi zorra…-

-¡Te amo!- Grita entre jadeos ella, y sigue en el acto.

-Yo tambien…- Murmura Murdoc cerrando los ojos, y sonriendo confiado.

* * *

-La fogata es bastante grande. Creo que debemos dejar de arrojar leña.- Noodle se arrodilla sobre la arena, apreciando el fuego al anochecer. 2D toma asiento a su costado, y observa el fuego sin expresion. El estomago del cantante suena, mas bien cruge.

-Tengo hambre u.u…-

-2D- san *.*. Eres tan lindo.- Noodle toma una banana, del monton de frutas, y se la ofrece sonriendo a su mejor amigo. Él se le queda mirando, con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Mmm? ¿Acaso no te gusta?-

-Ahh, no, no es eso. Pero que me hayas dicho eso… fue como un deja vú o.ó.-

-¿Deja vú? O.o?-

-Emm. Mejor olvidalo. Me comere la banana.- La toma con ambas manos, y comienza a pelarla. Desde atrás, Russel y Cyber Noodle venian caminando hacia la fogata.

-¡Chicos! Aprovecharon el tiempo a solas, ¿Eh? Jajaja.- Les dice de forma amigable el baterista. 2D baja un poco la mirada, sonrojado. A lo que Noodle rie de la misma forma.

-Venimos a descansar un poco. Ya vamos casi por la mitad del trabajo. Si mañana trabajamos duro entre todos, podremos terminar.- Se sienta en frente de ellos, y el robot lo imita y toma asiento tambien.

-Me parece genial. Podremos volver a Plastic Beach.- Recuerda con entusiasmo el peliazul. Noodle gira su cabeza desconcertada.

-¿Plastic Beach es su nuevo hogar, no es asi? Me gustaria ir para saber como es. Solo he estado en los estudios Kong.-

-Te encantara, Noods. Dejando de lado que hay bastante basura y esta echa de plastico, tiene una hermosa vista, y muchas otras cosas.-

-Advertencia. Advertencia.- Cyber Noodle repite esta palabra una y otra vez.

-Bateria al 34%. Solo durara un dia. ¿Activar modo reposo para ahorrar energia?- Cuestiona con neutralidad. Russel tuerce una mueca de nerviosismo.

-Diablos, solo un dia. Emm, si, activa tu modo reposo y duerme hasta mañana.-

-Orden recibida. Modo reposo activado.- Cyber Noodle baja la cabeza, y queda apagada con sus rodillas cruzadas sobre el suelo.

-Ahhh. No sabia que necesitaba bateria. Y si solo dura un dia, creo que mañana debemos apurarnos demasiado para terminar el barco.- razona Noodle muy pensativa.

-Es cierto. Y Murdoc tendra que ayudarnos quiera o no ¬¬.- Se cruza de brazos Russel de mala gana.

-Por cierto, cuando Sharon- san y Murdoc- san vengan… si es que vienen -_-… les dire algo importante.- Anuncia la japonesa. 2D se preocupa al escucharla.

-¿Qué… que debes decirnos?- Pregunta timidamente.

-Es momento que les cuente sobre lo que sucedió conmigo estos años.- Los demas se quedan sin habla. Pero alguien se encarga de romper ese silencio.

-Nos esperaban, ¿Ah? Escuche lo suficiente. Empieza cuando quieras, amor.- Murdoc salia de las penumbras de los arboles, seguida de Sharon. Los dos estaban… vestidos, cabe aclarar. Luego de sentarse alrededor de la fogata, Noodle pasa a quitarse su mascara, y mira seriamente a todos. Lleva sus dedos a su ojo derecho, y acaricia aquellas oscuras manchas.

-Bueno… esta cicatriz, precisamente, es una quemadura a pesar de que parece un golpe. Sucedió en "El mañana". Es la unica cicatriz de ese accidente, el recuerdo mas estable de… aquel dia…-


	28. So Hard for a Good Soul to Survive

_**[Demon Days]**_

_Se escuchan a los helicopteros pasar una y otra vez sobre aquellos riscos y llanuras. El molino de viento flotante habia caido en profundidad hace horas dentro de lo que parecia ser el infierno. En una profundidad incomprensible, habia un agujero interminable de oscuridad y muerte que se hallaba entre ese valle. El fuego del autentico infierno lo rodeaba todo, las explosiones no cesaban. Cualquier ser humano hubiera muerto. Se oian gritos de dolor, gente que quebraba su voz y era torturada de millones de formas inhumanas e inimaginables. Varias sombras negras ya habian enfocado su atencion en la japonesa que temblaba acurrucada en su lugar, mas que nada horrorizada por no saber como habia llegado a tan terrible lugar del mundo. El infierno. Pasaban a su lado una y otra vez, y le cortaban la piel con sus roces, ella gemia adolorida y desesperada._

_-¡Con que sera tu vida en vez del alma de ese desgraciado!-_

_-¡Me alegra, me alegra! ¡Nuestro señor estara conforme con cualquier tipo de ofrenda departe de Murdoc!- Ellos reian burlandose de la indefensa chica, quien vuelve a tomar un transmisor entre sus manos._

_-¡Murdoc! Russel ... ¿Hay alguien ahí? Soy yo, Noodle ... ¿¡Hay alguien allí! Necesitan responder ... ¡Hola! ¡Vengan!... Soy Noodle ... -_

_-Aunque…- Uno de los demonios se detiene y se queda de pie en frente de ella, los demas siguen su paso. Sus apariencias eran bizarras y eran negros en totalidad, con varias extremidades._

_-El maldito le habra dicho que solo hay una forma de huir de aquí, le habra dicho el codigo.-_

_-See, no creo que haya sido tan hijo de puta como para abandonar a esta idiota a su suerte en el infierno.-_

_-El codigo de salvacion, en los estudios Kong. Si Murdoc le otorga la combinacion, nuestro señor no podra hacer nada, solo dejarla ir.-_

_Noodle siente que lagrimas caen de sus ojos, pero aun asi, escucha de sus descuidadas vocas una escapatoria. Habia una forma de salir de ese lugar, solo debia hablar con Murdoc. ¿Cómo podria hacerlo? ¿Con ese inservible transmisor que no funcionaba? La desesperacion vuelve a invadirla._

_-He encontrado como salir, el codigo ... ¡Vienen! ... La recepción aquí es realmente terrible ... ¡Murdoc! ... ¡Murdoc, tienes que obtener la combin ...! ¡Vamos! Ellos saben donde ... Mur …-_

_-CALLATE, MOCOSA ESTUPIDA.- Una sombra sale disparada del brazo de un demonio, y la golpea violentamente. Cae de costado al suelo, y siente que varias costillas se fracturan. El dolor era increible en su abdomen._

_-De todas formas, aunque te diga el codigo de escapatoria, eso significaria que tendriamos que quedarnos con su alma. Asesinarlo de una jodida vez.-_

_Ella abre los ojos atonita, y asustada._

_-¡SI, SI! ¡Subiriamos al mundo humano por ordenes de nuestro señor, y matariamos a Murdoc!-_

_-¡Estupenda idea, espero que ese imbecil le responda a esta chica! ¡Asi las cosas serian mas divertidas! ¡JAJAJAJJA!-_

_Noodle se arrastra en el piso con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan y sigue insistiendo con el transmisor.  
_

_-¡Tienes que salir! ... ¡Es en el edificio! ¡Tienes que salir! ... Murdoc, date prisa antes de que sea demasiado tarde ... ... ¡Murdoc! ¡VENGAN GORILLAZ!- Logra exclamar, sintiendo que su cuerpo se adormecia._

_Ella intentaba utilizar el comunicador destrozado del molino, que habia explotando en mil pedazos. No solo por el impacto de la caida, sino tambien por la bomba arrojada por uno de los helicopteros. Ese lugar estaba lleno de fuego, y solo habia destruccion y escombros, la tierra era desquebrajada como si de un terremoto se tratase. Ella permanecia de costado en el suelo con el aparato en manos, alejada de los restos de el molino. El dolor de sus heridas ya no le preocupaban, solo tenia la esperanza de que sus amigos la escucharan y vayan en su auxilio. Las sombras demoniacas la acechaban, y vuelven a acercarse a ella, quien se estremecia horrorizada al verlas._

_-¡No le adviertas mas! ¿No ves que ese psicotico te condeno al infierno? ¡No trates de salvarlo! ¡Él vendra aquí en su muerte de todas formas! ¡Se merece la condena eterna!-_

_-¡Su alma! ¡El maldito nos debe su alma! ¡Aunque ésta inservible sea su reemplazo, no es lo mismo! ¡Quiero el alma de Murdoc!-_

_-¡Ya no importa! ¡Nos paga con otra alma pura de cualquier forma! ¡Nos apropiaremos de esta ofrenda de su parte!-_

_-¡JAJAJAJAJAJJA! ¡VAYA FORMA DE PAGARNOS! ¡Aun asi no es suficiente! ¡Murdoc nos sigue debiendo!- Reian los espiritus, mas bien demonios, al pasar sobre ella como sombras tetricas y oscuras._

_-Re… reemplazo. ¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Murdoc? ¡Tienes que salvarme! ¡Ellos quieren tu alma! ¡SOLO LA TUYA! ¡Era parte de tu trato con ellos!- Exclama desesperada para ser oida, pero ese transmisor parecia ser inutil._

_De la nada unas entidades surgen de la oscuridad y se le acercan, murmurando algunas cosas incomprensibles. Se aproximan hacia Noodle algo inseguras y la observan detenidamente.  
_

_-Eres… esa chica que estaba con nuestro Russel.-_

_-Hombre… ¿Cómo ha llegado al infierno?-_

_-Ni ideaa. Pero esta condenada a quedarse aquí. Nadie puede descender tan bajo, jajaja.- Varios espiritus la rodeaban, merodeando cerca de ella. Al verlos, los demas demonios gruñen molestos y se apartan con precaucion, dejan de herir a la chica y salen volando, extinguiéndose junto al fuego que rodeaba el lugar. Noodle respiraba agitada, e intenta arrastrarse y retroceder ante esos nuevos espiritus._

_-¡Oigan! ¡No se le acerquen!- Esa voz era imposible de no reconocer. Del se coloca en frente de Noodle, y la mira de arriba abajo. Los demas fantasmas parecian ser otras presencias que habian estado acompañando a Russel junto con él. Ella siente una emocion sobrehumana al verlo, sentia una esperanza al reconocerlo. Se acerca con desesperacion hacia él.  
_

_-Eres… ¡Del-san! ¡Ayudame! ¡Sacame de aquí! ¡No estoy muerta! ¡Tengo que volver con los demas! ¡Esto tiene que ser un error! Murdoc- san… ¡Él era como un padre para mi! ¡Él no pudo haberme elegido como sacrificio por su deuda!-_

_-No hay error, Noodle.- Le anuncia tristemente Del, con su voz gruesa de rapero._

_-¿Quién te ha asesinado? Si estas en el infierno, es porque alguien lo ha hecho.- Le pregunta con voz trisre y apagada.  
_

_-¡Noo! ¡No estoy muerta! ¡De verdad! ¡Murdoc- san nunca…! Él nunca…- Ella no consideraria que Murdoc le habia echo eso al proposito, no queria considerarlo.  
_

_-El bastardo te hizo esto, ¿Ah? Ellos no pueden llegar hacia aquí, ningun vivo puede.-_

_-¡NO LO ENTIENDO!- Noodle se sostiene la cabeza perturbada, y entra en crisis._

_-¡Esos helicopteros vinieron a matarme! ¡¿Por qué sucedió? ¡¿Acaso Murdoc lo sabia todo? Él… no… ¿Él queria que muera? ¿Po..por que?- Pregunta sorprendida y temblando._

_-Noodle…- Del se le queda mirando lleno de lastima._

_-Él no impidio que esos helicopteros me atacaran. ¡Él tendria que haberlo echo! Murdoc debio planear todo esto, solo por un maldito video de Gorillaz. Para su fama, gloria… para sacarse de encima a sus demonios y a su deuda. ¡Y ahora ya no podre salir del infierno! ¡Es como si en realidad estuviera muerta! Nadie puede ayudarme, ellos no pueden venir a salvarme. Estoy muerta… ¡Por su culpa estoy en el infierno! Y sufrire… para siempre… pagare lo que Murdoc nunca pagó. Mi alma esta en mano de sus demonios. No me dara el codigo para salir de aquí si eso significa arriesgar su propia alma. Yo… me quedare aquí por siempre…-_

_-Siempre has sido una gran amiga para Russ. Y por él… no dejare que te pudras aquí dentro.- Del se acerca de forma fantasmal hacia ella, y le sonrie._

_-Despues de todo, nunca volvere a estar con mi mejor amigo. Pero por lo menos tratare de llevarte de vuelta con él, le hare ese gran favor y me lo agradecera. Asi nadie sufrira por tu ausencia. Mereces vivir, Noodle. Yo hare que vuelvas con los vivos y que los demonios no se venguen contigo por la deuda de Murdoc.-_

_-Del- san…- Noodle mira con lagrimas en los ojos. Del le vuelve a sonreir con amargura._

_-Saluda a Russel de mi parte, y deseale lo mejor. Dile que todos estamos bien, y que merodeamos tanto por el cielo como por el infierno, jajaja. Buena suerte, Noods.- luego de decir esto, Del se le arroja encima como una gran presencia fantasmagorica, y todo se vuelve oscuridad._

_

* * *

_

_Dolores mortales aturden su cuerpo al despertar. Los sonidos de helicopteros encima de ella tambien le sacuden la cabeza. Noodle siente sus extremidades, llena de dolor. Estaba recostada de lado en el suelo, entre las colinas de rocas de los acantilados y cañones. Respira con dificultad, y cuando trata de incorporarse, nota que es casi imposible. Se acurruca temblando en su lugar, y se sostiene el abdomen. Estaba mal herida. Siente ardor en su rostro, quemaduras graves sobre su ojo derecho. Habia sangre que salia de su cabeza, y caia en hilos sobre su rostro._

_Y los helicopteros no dejaban de pasar._

_-Voy a morir… terminaran su trabajo… no puedo moverme… NOO, TENGO QUE HACERLO. Tengo que resistir, ellos vendran a ayudarme. Russel- san… y… 2D- san…- Cierra los ojos con fuerza, y mordiendo sus labios, se logra arrodillar en el suelo. Gime con dificultad, y soportando el dolor, se pone de pie y apenas logra sostenerse._

_Lo peor sucede. Al notar que los helicopteros habian descendido a unos diez metros de distancia de ella, y que varios hombres salian de estos, agranda los ojos con horror._

_Miedo a morir. La sangre se le congela, y siente un desagradable escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo. Retrocede sosteniendo su abdomen, y temblando como nunca._

_-Tienen que ser… ellos… los que han buscando matarme toda la vida… ¿Cómo puede ser que Murdoc- san no haya impedido esto? Soy la ultima de las armas sobrevivientes. Y me mataran por eso.-_

_Los soldados la localizan y la señalan a lo lejos, con ametralladoras en mano. Lagrimas caen de los ojos de Noodle, y traga saliva._

_Recuerda… cuando Russel la ayudaba a empacar sus cosas al molino flotante. Cuando 2D le sonreia con buenas intenciones, y la abrazaba, diciendole que la extrañaria. Y cuando Murdoc… sonreia maliciosamente al ver que ella subia al molino._

_-Él lo sabia… lo sabia todo.-_

_Sin darse cuenta de cuando habia pasado, ella estaba corriendo por su vida nuevamente. Los balazos no llegaban a tocarla, pero aun asi, ella pierde toda esperanza de vivir._

_-2D, Russ, Murdoc… Dios mio, ayudenme… por favor… los necesito. No quiero morir… despues de todo… no quiero…-_

_Se detiene detrás de una gran roca, cae de rodillas al piso y jadea sufriendo todos los dolores de su cuerpo. Se sostiene la cabeza, asustada, rogando no ser encontrada. Los disparos se hacen mas proximos, a lo que ella se lanza a correr nuevamente llena de desesperacion._

_-Salvenme… se los suplico… me duele… ya no puedo mas… no siento mis piernas ni mis brazos… solo dolor… quizas en el infierno la agonia seria la misma. Pero estando viva, tengo una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Chicos… mi familia… ustedes… deben ayudarme… ¡Ayudenme a sobrevivir! ¡No me dejen sola ahora! ¡2D- san! ¡Murdoc- san! ¡Russel- san!-_

**_El mundo se queda en silencio._**

_Noodle grita como nunca en su vida, una bala habia atravesado su brazo. Cae al suelo con los ojos bien abiertos. La sangre se derrama por el suelo, causando un charco de tibio carmesi._

_-No me dejen sola… no me abandonen…- Comienza a cerrar los ojos._

_-Juro que… no se los voy a perdonar… lo juro… Murdoc.- Termina murmurando en claro japones. Noodle muere en ese instante._

_

* * *

_

_Sus ojos dilatados se abren de par en par. Los fuertes reflectores que la alumbraban desde arriba dañan su vista, pero aun asi, deja sus ojos bien abiertos._

_Siente su extremidades en pocos segundos, y logra reconocer que estaba acostada en una camilla. Toma aire por la nariz, y pasa a cerrar los ojos. Los recuerdos no tardan el golpear su memoria bruscamente. Noodle tendria que estar muerta. Se sienta en su lugar, y observa su alrededor. Habia una mesa al costado de su cama, que tenia algunas jeringas y otros utensilios. Sus brazos y piernas estaban vendados, y ella tenia una bata de paciente de hospital._

_-Uughh.- Se lleva una mano a su ojo derecho, y nota que estaba vendado en parcialidad. Pensamientos confusos se cruzan por su mente, esa habitacion llena de iluminacion era parecida a la de sus memorias y sueños. Aquellos sueños que la torturaban de su pasado, y que habia recuperado._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- Murmura debilmente, y sin esperar por mas tiempo, se levanta de la camilla y corre hacia la puerta. Sabia que seria inutil intentar abrirla, cuando gira la perilla comprende que estaba cellada. Y cuando gira su cabeza y nota que habia una planilla en la mesa que estaba al costado de su cama, se acerca a paso lento. La toma con ambas manos… y observa la fecha._

_Su respiracion comienza a agitarse, corre desesperadamente hacia la puerta, y grita mas no poder._

_-¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!- Con puños cerrados, golpea la puerta una y otra vez._

_-¡Hijos de puta! ¡No voy a obedecerlos! ¡No sere su arma! ¡ELLOS VENDRAN EN MI AYUDA! ¡YA LO VERAN!- Grita llena de desesperacion, quebrando su voz como nunca._

_-No… claro que no…- Cierra sus ojos con fuerza, y cae de rodillas en el frio suelo._

_-Ellos no vendran… nunca lo haran… 2D- san…- Se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza, y se acurruca en el suelo. Desde el dia de la filmacion del video… habian pasado casi dos años._

_-Ayuda… ¡AYUDENME! No me dejen…- Termina sus ultimas palabras con agonia. Y vuelve a cerrar los ojos resignada._

_-¿Cómo fuiste capaz, pedazo de mierda? ¿Cómo FUISTE CAPAS DE TRAICIONARME? ¡YO FUI COMO TU HIJA, SATANISTA DE CUARTA! ¡MATASTE A TU PROPIA HIJA! ¡¿NO ERA QUE NO SERIAS COMO TU PADRE? ¡ERES MUCHO PEOR!- Se trata de levantar, apoyando ambas manos sobre el suelo, y se incorpora lentamente._

_-¡Me mandaste a hacer ese asqueroso video, y ahora yo soy la maldita infeliz que paga las consecuencias! ¡Me encontraron, y de seguro me mataran! ¡O peor, me utilizaran como una esclava! ¡PERO NO LO PERMITIRE TAN FACILMENTE! ¡NO ME VAN A UTILIZAR!- Rasga la puerta con uñas y odio, hiriendose ella misma._

_-¡PORQUE SALDRE DE AQUÍ PARA DARTE TU MERECIDO, MURDOC! ¡TAMBIEN A LOS DEMAS! ¡ESTO ES SU CULPA!-_

_Unos dispositivos se escuchan en la habitacion, como si un mecanismo se activara. Noodle gira hacia atrás, a la defensiva, y unos pequeños tubos metalicos salen del techo. Estos despiden un denso gas._

_-No…- Noodle se estampa de espaldas contra la puerta, sabiendo que no podia huir. Con miedo y desesperacion, se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, deseando que todo acabara y que todo sea solamente una pesadilla. Pero no lo fue asi. El gas la duerme en un segundo, y ella cae al piso sin poder impedirlo._

_

* * *

_

_Con una ametralladora colgada de forma cruzada sobre su pecho, y aun con su bata de hospital, Noodle alza la mirada al frente, sin expresion y nota que habia por lo menos quince hombres armados adelante suyo._

_Mas lucida que antes, se da cuenta que luego de haber sido dormida por los gases de aquella habitacion, le habian vendado el ojo derecho en totalidad, haciendo que algunas vendas cubran su cabeza. Su largo flequillo que cubria sus ojos habia sido cortado considerablemente, y ahora sus rasgos japoneses eran mas visibles que nunca gracias a esto. Con rabia acumulada, tiembla llena de ira, y sostiene la ametralladora que poseia con mucha fuerza._

_-Bastardos… no pueden hacerme esto. Aggh.- Gime sorprendida al escuchar una distorcion en su oido, lleva su mano izquierda a el oido correspondiente y nota que tenia una especie de comunicador en forma de auricular._

_-¡NO LO VOY A HACER! ¡SALDRE DE AQUÍ Y… Y YO…!-_

_Los hombres comienzan a ajustar sus armas y a caminar hacia ella a la ofensiva. Una sirena se activa en aquella gran habitacion blanca de estupenda iluminacion. Parecia una sala de entrenamiento militar biologico._

_-¡Y YO ME VENGARE DE TODOS! ¡LO JURO! ¡POR NO HABERME AYUDADO! Por no haberme… encontrado… no haberse preocupado…-_

_Luces rojas se prenden y se apagan._

_Noodle retrocede con demasiada impotencia, con ganas de llorar, con ganas de morir. Ya no le veia sentido estar viva en esos momentos. Queria que alguien la ayude, que vengan a su rescate… y considerar que nadie lo haria… la destruia aun mas._

_El auricular comienza a hacer interferencia. Y una gruesa voz marca DOS PALABRAS de manera clara y entendible._

_…_

_…_

_El corazon de la chica se detiene por un segundo._

_Hace años el Dr Kyuzo le habia revelado parte de su pasado y de sus memorias. Pero el dolor inhumano que estaba sufriendo en ese momento su cabeza, el golpe de recuerdos y de imágenes eran demasiado intensos, mucho peor. Estos le aniquilan la razon y la coherencia a sus pensamientos._

_Esas DOS palabras habian echo despertar algo en el cuerpo y el alma de Noodle._

_Todo se vuelve blanco en su cabeza. Y solo un recuerdo se le viene a la mente._

_Aquel momento… en el que 2D le toma la mano por primera vez, al ser una pequeña niña desconcertada e inocente. La lleva consigo caminando, y le sonrie con amabilidad al verla. Noodle queda fascinada ante esa sonrisa honesta, llena de sinceridad y de su misma inocencia. Desde ese momento… habia sentido algo en su corazon, algo facil de reconocer. Ese sentimiento hacia él._

_"2D… san…"_

_Su mundo se quiebra y cae a pedazos. Su razonamiento, su logica muere. Todos sus recuerdos se borran en un segundo. Lleva su mano derecha a su ojo vendado y se arranca las vendas con violencia. Mira al frente con los ojos bien abiertos, y ambos se dilatan a tal extremo que solo queda un minimo punto negro en cada globo ocular._

_-¡AAAAAAARGHHGGH! ¡NOOOOOOO!- Grita de forma inhumana, encurvando su cuerpo hacia abajo._

_Toma la ametralladora con ambas manos, y solo le hace caso a ese nuevo instinto que la invadia en totalidad y que la llenaba de adrenalina._

_Solo podia matar. Solo debia matar. Matar y nada mas._

_Corre hacia todos los soldados armados y dispara fuera de si, perdiendo en control de ella misma. La sangre vuela hacia todos lados, manchandola. Una psicopata asesina, eso parecia. Cuando sus balas se terminan, luego de haber matado a la mayoria y de haber esquivado todos sus ataques a la velocidad de la luz, toma una gran navaja desprendiendola de la ametralladora, ya que era un arma doble, y corre descontrolada hacia los pocos hombres que quedaban para terminar de aniquilarlos._

_Se les tira encima con agilidez, uno por uno, y siempre hace lo mismo. Con expresion nula, y manchada de carmesi, alzaba su cuchillo y terminaba a la victima sin lastima._

_

* * *

_

_Unas semanas despues._

_Noodle estaba sentada en el suelo de su habitacion, con los ojos semiabiertos y la mirada sin vida hacia abajo, al costado. Apoyaba su cabeza contra uno de los fierros de su camilla._

_Siempre era lo mismo. La cedaban a la fuerza, al despertar ya estaba armada y con docenas de hombres rodeandola. Activaban su modo de arma homicida, y cuando volvia a recuperar la consciencia, todos estaban muertos a su alrededor. Volvian a cedarla, y a vendarla si es que resultaba herida. Y cuando volvia a despertar, estaba en su habitacion, encerrada._

_La primera vez que habia sucedido, al despertar, casi pierde la cordura. Porque no recordaba como mataba a esas personas, solo lo hacia por instinto, como un animal. Pero ya habia pasado tiempo, y se habia resignado. Solo esperaba tirada de mala gana en el suelo de su habitacion, para que vuelvan a experimentar con ella._

_Una transmision se escucha desde los parlantes de arriba de su habiracion._

_-Operación a campo abierto, 041. No sera un simulacro. Operación numero 01. Si obedeces tus comandos, no activaremos tu estado Berserk.- La transmision se corta. Noodle se queda estatica en su lugar, y pasa a cerrar los ojos._

_-Voy a morir aquí dentro…- Intenta levantarse, algo temblorosa, y al caminar hacia la puerta, cae de rodillas al suelo y deja caer su cuerpo de costado._

_-No quiero volver al estado Berserk. Por favor, no. Hare lo que quieran, pero no quiero matarlos a todos como siempre. Por favor, por favor, no quiero que esas imágenes vuelvan a mi…- Se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos, y los recuerdos la invaden. La mayoria del principio de su vida, al ser un experimento del gobierno junto a otros niños._

_-¡NOOO! ¡BASTA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡2D! ¡RUSSEL! ¡AYUDENME!- Lagrimas caen, ella agoniza ante aquel sufrimiento tan grande. Luego de eso…_

_El silencio queda impregnado en la habitacion._

_

* * *

_

_Un año despues._

_Noodle se habia adaptado a sus operaciones. No sabia que objetivo tenian en conclusion cada una, pero ella era solo un peon. Solo obedecia ordenes. Era un soldado mas, pero con mas categoria que los normales._

_Su vestimenta habitual era su vestido corto con detalles el rojo, sus guantes blancos, sus medias ralladas y largas hasta casi la entrepierna, botas largas tambien, y su mascara con un simbolo felino. No queria que nadie reconozca su rostro, ni que nadie apreciera su espantosa quemadura. Ni ella misma queria verla, ya que los recuerdos le causaban mucho rencor, y provocaban que su sangre hierba de la rabia._

_Si. Alguna vez habia recordado tener sentimientos hacia varias personas. Pero eso ya no existia._

_Una escena se presencia._

_Noodle estaba rodeada de fuego, con su ametralladora bajo el brazo, y mirando a lo lejos. Sus ojos eran cubiertos por la mascara, asi que nadie podria ver sus ojos nunca mas. Ya no necesitaba expresion, según lo que pensaba._

_Habia logrado matar a todos las personas y el fuego lo rodeaba todo en ese espacio abierto de esa ciudad. Las personas muertas estaban regadas en el piso._

_Un helicoptero viene a llevarsela de ahí. Se posa arriba de ella, causando un gran estruedo sobre Noodle. El solo ruido de helicopteros le traian un sabor amargo a la boca, y un sentimiento de intranquilidad notable en su pecho._

_Sin pensar mas, mira hacia arriba y nota que las escaleras del helicoptero habian sido extendidas hacia ella. Comienza a subirlas luego de haberse acomodado su ametralladora en la espalda, se queda colgada de las escaleras a pesar de que el helicoptero ya estaba partiendo. Desde arriba el fuego se apreciaba con mas nitidez. Noodle se queda mirando ese paisaje de muerte y destruccion, y su mente te queda en blanco. Por lo menos ya no sentia dolor, ya nada le causaba conmocion. Un helicoptero pasa por el costado del suyo, y observa que cargaba con una bomba. Esta colgaba de la nave. Ella se quita la mascara con una mano y se queda colgada de las escaleras con la otra, y un pie. Mira lo que estaba a punto de suceder. El helicoptero suelta la bomba y la deja caer sobre esa parte destruida de la ciudad. Noodle al ver como caia la bomba, cierra los ojos y vuelve a colocarse la mascara. La explosion habia sido inminente._


	29. I hope Sex and Drugs rust into Myself

_Hiii! Ayer se me cortó la luz y por eso no pude subir nada -_-. Gracias por sus reviews aaa: **noodle5522, KaamDee, Utau Hoshina

* * *

**_

La abraza casi tirandose encima de ella, y llora como nunca lo habia echo en su vida. Se escuchan sus gemidos de dolor por su llanto, él estrechaba su cabeza contra el pecho de la chica, y deseaba no apartarla de su lado jamas. Noodle habia sufrido demasiado en todos esos años, habia perdido la esperanza, y se habia llenado de odio. Eso era lo unico que la hacia mantenerse de pie y seguir adelante, su deseo de venganza hacia su banda, su familia. Pero en su interior, lo que mas deseaba era volver con ellos y que todo sea como antes. Queria volver a disfrutar de su vida con Gorillaz, como lo habian echo antes en tiempos pasados.

Ninguno de ellos sabia que decir luego de haber escuchado su historia.

Russel miraba la escena, mientras que 2D seguia llorando en brazos de Noodle sin consuelo alguno, y desvia la mirada hacia abajo, muy abatido. Murdoc sabia claramente que todo era su culpa, pero decide quedarse callado, ya que disculparse a esas alturas no servia de nada. Todo lo que hiciera seria en vano, ya que nada podria compensar esos años de sufrimiento, nada podria aliviar el dolor que paso por tanto tiempo. Baja la mirada algo perturbado, sin querer seguir viendo la escena. Sharon deja caer lagrimas, y sujeta la mano de Murdoc con fuerza. Sabia que siendo el responsable de todo, no podia justificarse. Aunque sea queria estar ahí, para él, para que la carga no sea tan grande.

Y ante el silencio de todos los presentes, y solo el sonido del llanto de peliazul, él es el unico en articular palabras con dificultad.

-Lo siento… Noodle… perdon por no poder estar contigo, por no haberte ayudado… me siento tan mal por todo… eres tan fuerte, nadie hubiera podido pasar por todo eso solo… lo lamento, hubiera dado lo que sea por haberte protegido cuando mas lo necesitaste, cuando tenias miedo, cuando rogabas que alguien llegue en tu ayuda… ninguno de nosotros estuvo ahí, y eso de verdad es imperdonable…-

Noodle deja caer lagrimas al recordar lo que habia pasado, y al sentir el dolor profundo de su corazon. Los pensamientos y las imágenes la golpean, y entonces, ella corresponde el abrazo de 2D, sollozando.

-Esta bien, todo estara bien porque ahora ustedes son mi familia otra vez. Nunca olvidare lo que sufri, esos recuerdos son imborrables. El infierno y el dolor, el panico, la desesperacion. El miedo a morir. No pudieron protegerme, pero… ahora que estoy con ustedes, me siento segura y se que nada podra pasarme. Todo sera como antes, los amo y ustedes a mi. Por eso, ya no los odio, a ninguno. Tratemos de compensar todo lo pasado ahora en el presente, con Gorillaz.-

-Noods…- Russel se levanta conmovido y se une al abrazo.

Sharon se lleva ambas manos al rostro, mientras seguia llorando, y baja la cabeza mucho mas conmovida al escucharla. Murdoc se le queda mirando a la japonesa, y le sonrie con sinceridad.

-Siempre seras parte de Gorillaz, amor. Nunca podriamos negarlo.- Le dice, se pone de pie y camina hacia ella. Entonces lleva su mano a la cabeza y la acaricia suavemente, como un buen padre a su hija.

-Murdoc- san…- Murmura ella, con voz temblorosa y llorando destruida. Se seca las lagrimas, y cuando 2D y Russel se apartan del abrazo, tambien muy emocionados, les sonrie verdaderamente con esa inocencia que caracterizaba a su pequeña Noodle. Ellos le responden la sonrisa de la misma forma tierna y comprensible.

-Chicos. Saldremos de esta mugrosa isla y luego iremos a Plastic Beach, ¿Si?- Les pregunta con entusiamso y aun conmocionada.

-Claro que si, Noods. Alli te haremos una habitacion para ti sola, como en los estudios Kong.- 2D vuelve a abrazarla con cariño, y rie un poco.

-Y podras redecorarla como quieras. Luego podremos ensayar muchas canciones, como antes, y tocaremos en recitales contigo.- Sigue diciendo Russel, sonriendoles.

-Gracias… Del- san te manda muchos saludos desde el infierno, Russel- san. Merodea por todos lados con tus amigos, tambien en el cielo. Espero que te alegre saber de ellos, todos estan bien.-

-Por supuesto que me alegra, Noods. Me siento muy bien por saber de ellos, y saber que estan bien. Del te salvó, y se lo agradecere de por vida. Fue el mejor amigo que pude tener, y aun del otro lado, me sigue haciendo favores. Realmente se lo agradecere por siempre.- Russel deja escapar un par de lagrimas al saber que su amigo que antes residía en su cuerpo estaba bien, y por el gran favor que les habia echo de hacer que su Noodle vuelva del mismisimo infierno.

-Por cierto, Noodle. ¿Qué hay de aquellos malditos que te atraparon? ¿No se supone que trabajas para ellos?- Pregunta Murdoc algo confundido, con seño fruncido. Noodle asiente sin muchos animos, y luego pasa a mirarlo.

-Si. Soy su arma biologica. Esas palabras que suelen pronunciar para mi son las que me habia advertido el Dr. Kyuzo. Activan mi modo de asesina. Pero luego de este ultimo operativo, ellos deben creer que estoy muerta. El barco exploto en cientos de pedazos y nadie sobrevivio. Ahora soy libre, y puedo volver con ustedes. Ya no seguire siendo su arma.-

-¿Y quienes eran ellos?- Pregunta 2D algo asustado.

-Eran parte del gobierno Japones. Su plan era aniquilarme por ser la ultima niña que habia sobrevivido de aquel experimento para crear armas. Al hundirme en el infierno, dieron su mision como excitosa. Pero al hallarme un tiempo despues, cambiaron las ordenes de aniquilacion y me capturaron a la fuerza. Supongo que les servia mas viva como arma, que muerta y sin ningun beneficio. El Dr. Kyuzo me habia hablado de todo esto, pero nunca pense que podria llegar a pasar.-

-Ya no tendras que ser un arma nunca mas. Noodle.-

-Es cierto, con nosotros podras ser una chica normal y hacer lo que siempre te ha gustado, tocar musica.-

-Solo te dedicaras a eso. Nadie volvera a fastidiarte.-

-Tengo una pregunta.- Sharon alza la mano extrañada, a lo que todos le prestan atencion.

-Yo era… el reemplazo de Noodle. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Irme?- Pregunta algo triste y decepcionada.

-Tu nunca fuiste su reemplazo.- 2D la mira en desacuerdo con sus palabras. Ella se le queda mirando sin entender.

-Cyber Noodle era su reemplazo, mas que nada. Por eso nos fastidiaba la sola idea de que exista. Pero aun asi, nadie podria reemplazar a Noodle.- Russel le sonrie, tratando de hacer que se sienta mejor.

-Bien. He cometido algunos errores en mi vida…- Murdoc retrocede un poco de brazos cruzados, y patea de costado a el robot.

-Pero esta bien. Nadie pudo, ¿De acuerdo? Zorra, tu tienes nuestro elemento sorpresa, y francamente haces que nuestros recitales sean asquerosamente espectaculares. Ya no te puedes ir aunque quieras, nunca jamas. -

-¿Entonces puedo quedarme?- Ella le sonrie esperanzada.

-Por supuesto, Sharon n.n. Eres una de nosotros ahora.- 2D le sonrie de forma amigable.

-Y Muds te necesita… estas condenada a estar con nosotros hasta que mueras.- Murmura muy bajito el baterista para no ser escuchado. Ella mira a Noodle esperando su opinion.

-Claro, no me caes mal, como ese cyborg. Aunque… ¿Qué es eso de elemento sorpresa?- Pregunta Noodle, y se coloca su mascara gatuna mientras tanto.

-Ohh. Es cierto. No sabes el secretito de Sharon.- 2D se lleva un dedo a la boca, pensativo.

-Bueno, otro dia con gusto te contamos. Ahora tengo sueño, me voy a dormir. Mañana levantenme temprano, y sírvanme una ensalada de frutas como desayuno.- Murdoc bosteza con pereza y camina hacia Sharon.

-Heyy ¬¬ ¿Podrias dejar de pensar que somos tus esclavos? No haremos lo que quieres.- Russel lo señala con cara de pocos amigos.

-Soy su rey, ustedes se convertirian en mis subditos por clara obviedad. A veces me sorprenden sus razonamientos tan lentos -_-…-

-Murdoc ò.ó.-

-Da igual. Buenas noches, chicos. Disfruten del sexo en esta linda noche.- 2D los saluda con su mano inocentemente, y sonrie. Murdoc se da media vuelta hacia ellos, y le sonrie diabolicamente al peliazul.

-Me alegro de que entiendas la indirecta, idiota. Sueñen conmigo, chicos.- él pasa al costado de todo el grupo, seguido de Sharon, quien lo sigue sin reclamar nada de nada.

-Me pregunto en donde dormiran -_-…- Russel los observa irse con frustracion en su mirada.

-¡Entiendo!- Noodle les sonrie a todos los presentes.

-Sharon-san es como la zorra personal de Murdoc- san, ¿Verdad? En un idioma normal, es como su novia o algo asi, ¿O me equivoco?-

-Emmm.- El baterista se queda pensativo ante su pregunta.

-No estoy seguro. Solo tienen sexo. No se si a eso se le podria llamar una relacion sentimental.- 2D se rasca la cabeza desorientado.

-Aunque en los ultimos tiempos han tenido mas sexo que de costumbre. See, digamos hipoteticamente que son "pareja".- Resalta las comillas con sus dedos el afro americano.

-Ohh. ¿Y nosotros que somos, 2D- san?- Pregunta inocentemente la japonesa, y gira su cabeza hacia el chico.

-¿Q..que… somos?- El peliazul se le queda mirando un poco nervioso, y baja la mirada sonrojado.

-Claro. Despues de todo, aun no estoy muy segura.-

-Ehh. Yo me voy a… dormir. SI, ESO. A dormir cerca de las rocas. Eso… le hace bien a mi presion… cardiaca.-

-¿Ru..Russ? ¿Qué..que estas…?-

-Eso es lo mas ridiculo que he escuchado, Russel- san ¬¬.-

-Dios, claro que no. Es mi salud, viejos. Buenas noches, los dejo solos. Solucionen sus problemas de pareja sin mi ayuda, jajaja.- Russel se da media vuelta y camina alejandose de ambos. Toma al androide y lo carga sobre su hombro, luego se retira caminando a lo lejos mientras que reia.

-Por lo menos Russel- san acepta bien lo nuestro.- Noodle se queda mirando su camino.

-Quizas yo fui demasiado obvio.- Murmura 2D con la mirada baja.

-¿Mmm? ¿A que te refieres?-

-A..ah… No..a.a nada.-

-Ahora dime. Quiero saber de que hablas, 2D- san.-

-Bueno… es que en todos estos años sin ti… mas bien, luego de grabar el tercer album, todos nosotros volvimos a los estudios Kong. Cerca de la ciudad pudimos encontrar a Sharon, y asi comenzamos a dar recitales para que la gente nos vuelva a conocer, para hacernos famosos como antes.-

-Oh, entiendo. Con ella con ustedes, y supongo que tambien con el cyborg, pudieron hacer a Gorillaz exitoso otra vez.-

-Si, estuvo bien al principio… pero discutimos varias veces por ti… y yo… siempre te defendia, Noods. Porque las cosas nunca fueron iguales. Creo que lo que siento por ti siempre fue demasiado obvio para todos.-

Noodle le toma la mano a 2D, y le sonrie.

-Esta bien que lo sepan, eso no importa. Se que nunca me olvidaron. Y se los agradezco, de verdad. Ayudenme a ser parte de ustedes otra vez.-

El peliazul le asiente y sostiene su mano con calidez.

-Si. Te amo.- Se acerca a ella y vuelve a abrazarla y a estrecharla contra su cuerpo con mucha dulzura.

* * *

**_[O Green World]_**

-Este lugar esta bien. No dormiremos mucho despues de todo, jajaja.- Murdoc toma asiento en la arena, y le saca su larga y diabolica lengua a Sharon. Ella se sienta a su lado y bosteza aburrida. Ambos estaban debajo de una gran palmera, y podian ver la orilla del mar a lo lejos. Era algo tenebroso de noche.

-¿Sabes, Murdoc? Me alegra que Noodle vuelva con ustedes. Siento que las cosas seran mucho mejores. Es decir, antes se sentia algo de depresion en el grupo. Su ausencia de verdad los habia afectado a todos.-

Él truena su cuello, girandolo hacia un lado, y cierra los ojos con pereza.

-See. Ahora Gorillaz esta completo. Si antes rompiamos los escenarios, ahora los destrozaremos de una forma tan genial que no creo que el publico viva para contarlo. Seremos autenticos dioses, zorra.-

-Aunque aun me preocupa un poco su asunto, lo de las personas que la utilizaban como arma.-

-Pfff. Eso no importa, piensan que esta muerta. Por cierto, mañana le contaras sobre el pequeño Dupsy, y le agradara. Te ganaras su aceptacion con eso.-

-¿Ah? Pero ella ya dijo que le caia bien.-

-Miente. Te odia por ser una zorra que sirvió de reemplazo por un tiempo. Pero cuando vea que nunca fue asi, y que tu elemento sorpresa nos sirve para hacer verdadero rap en el escenario, se quedara fascinada y te pedira disculpas de rodillas.-

-¿Disculparse? ¿Por qué? Tiene todo el derecho de enojarse conmigo. Bueno, en realidad contigo ¬¬. Tu y tus "secuaces" me secuestraron, ¿Recuerdas? Si no hubiera sido por eso, yo nunca seria parte de…-

Murdoc se le arroja encima y le encaja un beso, de esa manera hace que deje de hablar, y ambos profundizan el beso, que se vuelve increiblemente apasionado. Sharon se separa un poco y lo mira a los ojos desconcertada.

-Murdoc, ¿En que estas…?-

-Callate, hablas demasiado. Dame mas, zorra.- Seguido de esto, la toma de los hombros y vuelve a acercala a su cuerpo. Vuelven a besarse, y ella acaricia su espalda rasguñandolo suavemente. Él lleva sus manos a todas las zonas de su cuerpo, y la recorre con mucho placer y morbosidad. Murdoc se recuesta encima de ella, mientras seguian besandose, y de pronto ambos se dejan llevar totalmente por sus deseos.


	30. Cause You are My Medicine You can Get Me

_**Ohh, si. Estoy de vuelta con otro capi ^^. Gracias por sus reviews a: noodle5522, KaamDee, Utau Hoshina. Amo el siguiente cap porque muere mucha gente (? jajaja xD**_

* * *

Al dia siguiente.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Empezaremos a trabajar todos juntos!-

-¡Si! ¡Terminaremos el barco en un dia si lo hacemos unidos!-

-¡Lo haremos con entusiasmo! ¡Sii n.n!-

-Optima energia para continuar. Si todos cooperamos, les aseguro que terminaremos con éxito el transporte maritimo.-

-¡Vamos! ¡Asi se habla! ¡Comencemos a trabajar!-

-Mierda. ¿Me levantaron a esta hora de la mañana solo para esto? No tengo intensiones de colaborar.-

El primero habia sido Russel, quien era un buen dirigente y le ponia gran entusiasmo, no faltaba mucho para terminar su transporte. El segundo habia sido 2D, con sus mismas energias, ya que estaba de muy buen humor porque ahora eran un grupo grande y unido, sentia que todo seria genial si salian de la isla y que en su futuro les esperaba grandes cosas. La siguiente habia sido Noodle, mas feliz que nunca, porque junto con su familia, junto con 2D, sentia que colaborar y salir de la isla era sinonimo de un futuro lleno de esperanza con Gorillaz. Cyber Noodle solo tenia el 34% de su energia y comprende que con la ayuda de todos podrian terminar de construir el barco y tener una salida asegurada de esa isla desierta. Sharon observa el enfasis que le pone todo su grupo y siente su misma energia, y Murdoc estaba algo fastidiado por tener que ayudar, ya que queria que todos lo hagan y el quedarse durmiendo un buen rato mas.

Pero bueno.

Todos colaboran y ayudandose el uno con el otro, construyen el barco, llevan y encajan maderas. Las unen y las clavan, unifican metales con la ayuda del cyborg mas que nada, y tratan de hacerlo y reconstruirlo lo mas grande posible para que todos puedan viajar comodamente. El atardecer, casi noche, llega a la isla. Se veia el reflejo del cielo rojizo en el mar, y las olas no tan violentas acercandose y alejandose a la orilla.

-Terminamos…-

Noodle estaba en la punta del barco, y observaba el mar a lo lejos. 2D se le acerca desde atrás y la abraza, apoya su cabeza en su hombro y mira el mismo paisaje. Russel revisa cada detalle del barco, y termina asintiendo al ver que no habia problemas aparentes. Sharon se apoya de espaldas contra las barras de madera de un lado, y observa el horizonte, sonrie con esperanza.

-¡Cyborg! ¡Adelante!-

Todos estaban a bordo, Murdoc le grita ordenanle al robot que comience a empujar el barco que estaba casi en la orilla de la isla, para que entre en el mar. Cyber Noodle empuja con ambas manos y con todas sus fuerzas del extremo de atrás del barco, y con su extraordinaria fuerza, logra entrarlo al mar hasta que a ella le queda el agua casi por el cuello. En ese momento, ella logra treparse al barco y subir a bordo totalmente empapada. Hace un saludo militar hacia Murdoc.

-Mision cumplida.-

Murdoc sonrie de lado hacia ella, y asiente.

-¿Cuánta bateria te queda?-

-11%. Debo activar mi modo reposo.-

-Bien, bien. Hazlo. Pero deja prendido tu radar interno, si es que no esta dañado. Es la unica forma de poder llegar a Plastic Beach.-

-Entendido. Mi radar me indica que no estamos a muchos dias de Plastic Beach, maximo 48 horas. Estare en reposo para ahorrar energia, pero aun seguire consciente por la funcion del radar. Seguire dandoles indicaciones.- Al terminar de decir esto, el cyborg se da media vuelta, y se sienta en un rincon con la cabeza baja.

Russel alza las velas, que solo dios sabe como las habian echo o conseguido. Al pasar las horas, el cielo se vuelve oscuro y se cubre de nubes negras.

-Nos espera un largo viaje.- Murmura el baterista, notando que la noche se avecinaba. Sharon se coloca a su costado, algo pensativa.

-Dos dias, es bastante. Pero tenemos suficiente fruta y algunos recipientes vacios de cocos, y con eso del agua dulce, supongo que…-

CRAAAAAAAASH. Un trueno cae y hace que todos se estremezcan. La lluvia comienza a caer, pero no era muy intensa. Lo que mas asustaban eran los truenos.

-¡Llueve! ¡El barco se llenara de agua! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Waaa!- 2D siente miedo al instante, y mira a su alrededor muy nervioso.

-Calma, 2D- san. No se llenara de agua, no llueve tanto. No creo que nos hundamos.- Noodle le sonrie un poco preocupada al escucharlo. Sharon observa los recipientes de cocos, que eran varios, y sonrie satisfecha al notar que se llenaban de agua.

-Problema del agua resuelto. Aunque… ¿Cómo sabian que lloveria? Fue demasiada casualidad.-

-Aunque no lo creas, el de la idea fue -_-…-

-¡JA! ¡Era obvio que mis suposiciones se cumplirian! Sabia que lloveria, por eso les dije que traigamos millones de recipientes de cocos.- Murdoc rodea el cuello de Sharon con su brazo, y rie ironicamente. Habia interrumpido las palabras de Russel.

-¿Y como lo sabias?-

-Instinto.-

-Dios -_-…- Murmura el afro americano, se da media vuelta para mirar el mar. A la noche, era muy tenebroso, y a pesar de que la lluvia no era una tormenta, las olas eran mas violentas que antes.

-La lluvia esta parando. Menos mal, quizas asi las olas sean mas tranquilas. Por lo menos tenemos algo de agua, tenemos que racionarla.- Sugiere él.

-Baah. Ustedes encarguense de todo eso, tengo ganas de dormir.- Murdoc se sienta y se apoya contra la madera del barco.

-Yo tambien quiero dormir, asi el tiempo pasara mas rapido.- 2D se acomoda en el otro extremo del barco, y se sienta contra la madera tambien. Noodle se acomoda a su lado y le sostiene un brazo, apoya su cabeza contra su hombro.

-Mmmm. Esta bien, yo duermo en la punta de atrás del barco, asi no interrumpo nada y duermo tranquilo. Hasta dentro de unas horas, chicos.- Russel los saluda y camina hacia aquel extremo del barco.

-Quiero dormir con Russel, es mas calido y grande.- Y cuando Sharon camina hacia él ignorando su alrededor, Murdoc la toma de un brazo y la jala violentamente hacia él.

-Muerete ¬¬. Duermes conmigo, zorra.-

-¿Qué? Noo T.T. Tengo frio , dejame dormir con…-

De pronto, él la atrae hacia su cuerpo, y ella se arrodilla ante Murdoc para no caersele encima. Él la abraza y la estrecha contra su cuerpo. Se quedan asi por segundos.

-Murdoc…-

-¿No te quejabas por el frio?-

Sharon entiende su particular forma de ser considerado, y sabia que nunca diria lo que pensaba por orgullo. Ella le sonrie y se acomoda a su costado, se acurruca contra su cuerpo, cierra los ojos y se dispone a dormir. Murdoc la rodea con ambos brazos y cierra los ojos tambien, le daria su calor para que ambos puedan dormir comodamente.

2D gira su cabeza hacia Noodle, y se sorprende al sentirla.

-Estas… temblando, Noods…-

-Lo se… es que… estoy empapada, todos lo estamos. Y hace algo de…-

El peliazul no espera ni un segundo mas, la abraza y la estrecha contra su cuerpo.

-Asi no tendras frio.-

-Gracias, 2D- san.- Noodle levanta un poco su cabeza y le sonrie. Él acerca su mano izquierda a su rostro, le quita la mascara y la deja en un costado. Contempla su rostro por varios segundos, y le sonrie tranquilamente. Ella vuelve a abrazarlo y oculta su rostro contra su pecho.

La noche pasa de esa forma.

* * *

Unos fuertes aleteos pueden captarse, el aire del cielo es cortado una y otra vez causando ese sonido particular, imposible de no reconocer. A los pocos segundos, Noodle abre los ojos atonita, se separa de 2D y se sienta en su lugar mirando al frente, perturbada. Gira su cabeza hacia su derecha, y solo se podia observar el oscuro mar a esas horas de la madrugada. Seguido de eso, mira hacia arriba, al cielo, y solo nota oscuridad. ¿Acaso habia sido una pesadilla? ¿Otra de las tantas que tenia siempre?

2D gruñe un poco, algo desorientado e incomodo por haber estado durmiendo en la frigida madera. Cuando nota que Noodle observaba un punto indeterminado del cielo con miedo en su rostro, pasa a sentarse en su lugar y refregarse los ojos.

-¿Noodle? ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta extrañado al verla, con voz apagada y con sueño.

-Senti que… mas bien, creo que escuche… algo malo.- Noodle baja la cabeza muy preocupada y entrecierra los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué escuchaste?- El peliazul se preocupa al oirla, y se acerca un poco mas a ella.

-Era… un helicoptero. Yo… lo escuche.- Ella lo mira angustiada, él abre los ojos sorprendido, pero antes de que 2D pudiera articular palabra, ella se le adelanta.

-¡No fue un sueño! No pudo ser una pesadilla. De verdad lo escuche.-

-Quizas… el sonido de las olas te confunde, y cuando dormias mezclaste las cosas y…-

Pero Noodle no quiere seguir escuchando, y se le lanza encima en un fuerte abrazo. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y oculta su rostro contra su pecho.

-Noods… no..no te preocupes. Estamos contigo. Todo estara bien, ¿Si? Ellos ya no te buscaran mas.- El peliazul le corresponde el abrazo.

Pero de pronto, los sonidos se vuelven mas intensos y esta vez, es muy claro que pasaban arriba de ellos. Noodle se separa en un segundo de 2D, y se pone de pie, mirando el cielo. Una luz los alumbra desde arriba, y el sonido metalico de las elites del helicoptero cortando el aire una y otra vez es mas intenso que nunca. Él se pone de pie y cubre un poco su mirada con su mano para evitar que la luz lastime sus ojos.

-No… no puede ser…- Murmura 2D, siente que su corazon se acelera, y mas que nada miedo. No queria volver a perder a Noodle, no iba a permitirlo. Pero en todo caso, ¿qué es lo que podria hacer en ese momento para protegerla? Los demas, ante el alboroto del helicoptero, se despiertan alterados y a la defensiva.

-¿Qué mierda esta pasando?- Russel se pone de pie y cubre sus ojos al igual que el cantante. Al notar que esa luz solo apuntaba a Noodle y a 2D, todo le encaja. Eso no era nada bueno definitivamente. Sharon y Murdoc se paran, y ella al notar el helicoptero, retrocede intimidada.

-No… ¿No se supone que ellos la consideran muerta? ¿Acaso vienen a buscarla?-

-Hijos de puta. Ni sueñen que les dejaremos que se salgan con la suya. ¡CYBORG!- Murdoc llama de un grito a su robot, quien al oir la voz de su amo, sale del modo reposo y activa todos sus circuitos normales. Cyber Noodle se pone de pie, a la defensiva, y corre hacia el satanista. Noodle vuelve su gesto serio, y lleno de odio hacia la luz que los alumbraba.

-¡No me llevaran devuelta! ¡Hare lo que sea para impedirlo!-

De la nada, otro helicoptero pasa a toda velocidad por el costado del que los alumbraba con la luz cegadora, y se coloca arriba del extremo de atrás del barco. Rapidamente descuelga unas escaleras, y dos hombres armados descienden a una increible velocidad, deslizandose por las cuerdas.

-Me encargare de ustedes.- Noodle toma su mascara de un manotazo al suelo, se la coloca, y luego de eso, sale corriendo hacia los hombres con todas las intensiones de pelear.

-¡NOODLE!- 2D se horroriza al verla, y no sabe que hacer, no sabe como ayudarla en esa desesperante situacion. Murdoc la observa, y sin pensarlo ni por un segundo mas, extiende su dedo hacia esos hombres armados y le grita al androide.

-¡Extermínalos a ambos! ¡AHORA!-

-Orden recibida.- Cyber Noodle corre a una gran velocidad, dispuesta a acabar sin armamentos a ambos soldados. Ellos sacan sus armas y comienzan a disparar. Pero antes de que puedan seguir, ambas esquivan los balazos facilmente y comienzan a pelear. Noodle le da una fuerte patada en la mano a uno de ellos, provocando que suelte el arma, y luego de eso, le da una patada en el cuello a una velocidad fantastica. El hombre cae al suelo inconsciente ante tan brutal ataque. Cyber Noodle le encaja un puñetazo en el estomago sin compasion alguna, y cuando suelta el arma al quedarse sin aire, rodea el cuello de su adversario con ambos brazos y lo estrangula hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Termina arrojandolo al suelo violentamente.

Luego de esa rapida pelea, los demas se les acercan muy preocupados.

-¡Noods! ¿Estas bien?- Pregunta 2D, aun conmocionado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Realmente barrieron el piso con ambos a pesar de que estaban armados.- Observa Russel a los tipos inconscientes en el suelo. Sharon observa el cielo, y abre los ojos atonita la notar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Esos dos helicopteros vuelven, y creo que…-

Entonces Murdoc observa el mismo lugar en donde depositaba su mirada ella. Los helicopteros sacan ametralladoras a sus costados y se disponen a disparar.

-Van a matarnos…- Russel retrocede con rabia en su rostro, con impotencia.

-No… ¡No! ¡No podemos dejar que esto termine asi!- 2D siente la misma rabia e impotencia. Luego de haber pasado tanto y de haber encontrado a Noodle, no toleraria que las cosas terminen asi.

-Por supuesto que las cosas no terminaran asi. Tirense al suelo.- Todos observan a Noodle sorprendidos por lo que les acababa de ordenar, ella toma una de las ametralladoras de los soldados que acababan de acabar, y camina hacia un extremo del barco con los dientes apretados de la rabia.

-Yo me encargare de esto, nunca los dejare salirse con la suya a esos bastardos.-

-¿Q..que? ¡Noo..Noodle! ¡No puedes…!- El peliazul siente panico por ella, pero cuando esta a punto de ir a detenerla, Murdoc le sostiene un brazo y lo detiene.

-¿Mu..Murdoc?-

-¡CYBER NOODLE! ¡Dispara a matar! ¡Ambos helicopteros son tu objetivo! ¡Mueve tu trasero!-

-Orden recibida.- El androide toma la otra ametralladora, y apunta a los helicopteros.

-Al suelo… ¡AL SUELO! ¡AHORA!- Exclama en modo de advertencia Russel, y Murdoc y Sharon entienden que era lo unico que podian hacer ante lo que se aproximaba. Se arrojan al suelo al igual que Russel, y Murdoc al ver que el idiota de 2D seguia shockeado por lo que pasaba, lo toma del brazo y lo arroja a su costado, al piso, para que no recibiera daños.


	31. On Melancholy Hill

_Hi Hi! Buenoo, hoy estuve estudiando como una perra todo el dia para matematica del cole, y fue un asco ^^. Pero bien, la vida sigue y ahora subo otro cap para despejarme un poco. Gracias por sus reviews a: _**_noodle5522, KaamDee, Utau Hoshina_**

* * *

_**[On Melancholy Hill]**_

Noodle apunta hacia arriba y presiona el gatillo del arma sin dudarlo mas. La rabia y el odio hacia aquellas personas era tal que sentia unas intensas ganas de matarlos sin piedad alguna. Dispara hacia ambos helicopteros, que responden el ataque con sus ametralladoras.

Cyber Noodle recibe un disparo, pero sin sentir el dolor, sigue disparando como su original. Tenia mas presicion, y a pesar de que la agilidad del helicoptero era bastante optima, logra atinarle a la cabina de mandos. Las balas destruyen las luces del helicoptero y penetran los vidrios del piloto. Este colapsa y cae al mar en picada. Solo quedaba uno.

-¡No se levanten por nada del mundo!- Noodle con bastante facilidad logra apuntar a la cabina del piloto y de encajarle varios balazos a los vidrios. El piloto muere al instante, el helicoptero comienza a dar vueltas sin sentido y cae al mar a lo lejos, destruido.

-Ughh. Daños maximos. No… lo resisto.- Cyber Noodle cae de rodillas al suelo. Esa bala se habia encajado en su pecho, y habia dañado circuitos internos muy importantes. Termina cayendo de costado con expresion agotada y mantiene los ojos cerrados.

-Ayy no. NO. Si se apaga o se descompone, su radar tambien lo hara.- Murdoc se arrodilla desesperado ante el androide, la voltea para que quede de espaldas y revisa el balazo que la habia penetrado. Noodle suelta la ametralladora y se acerca, al igual que los demas.

-Murdoc- san. Debes extraerle el radar, asi podremos seguir adelante.-

-¿Qué? ¿Eso… se puede hacer?- Pregunta 2D inseguro al ver al robot agonizante en el suelo.

-Murdoc, ¿dónde se encuentra su radar? ¿En que parte del cuerpo?- Russel se arrodilla ante Cyber Noodle y la analiza con la mirada.

-En… su pecho. Rayos, espero que esa bala no lo haya dañado. Puedo extraerlo, pero tengo que desarmarla.- Explica Murdoc.

-Es como matarla o algo si, ¿Verdad? Aunque de todas formas esta muy dañada.- Observa Sharon con algo de lastima.

-El radar sigue funcionando en optimas condiciones. Pero mi cuerpo se apagara en… minutos. Murdoc, extraelo.-

-Como digas. Te repararé algun dia, Cyber Noodle.- Le dice su amo, al momento que comienza a desarmar las partes de su pecho. Cyber Noodle esboza una sonrisa algo fria, y termina apagando sus circuitos.

-¡Aquí esta! Wow. Si que sigue funcionando bien. Ya no tenemos ningun problema.- El satanista se pone de pie con el radar en una mano y sonrie lleno de satisfaccion.

-¿Qué, estas loco? ¡Claro que tenemos problemas! Hay dos tipos inconscientes del gobierno que casi nos matan en nuestro barco. Unos helicopteros nos dispararon a matar, y no sabemos en donde rayos estamos. ¿Eso te parece no tener problemas?- Le cuestiona Russel bastante enojado.

-Psss. Te preocupas demasiado, por supuesto que sabemos en donde estamos con este radar, cualquier idiota puede entender este tipo de aparatos.- Murdoc lo sostiene con ambas manos, y se le queda mirando. Luego hace una expresion de confusion muy notable, y lo gira para verlo al reves. Si, "cualquier idiota puede entenderlo".

-DAME ESO. Dios, yo me encargare del radar -_-…- Se lo quita Russel de las manos, mas que harto.

En otra parte del barco, bue.

Noodle terminaba de echar al segundo tipo al mar. Le daba igual que se ahogaran y murieran, de todas formas habian tratado de matarlos. 2D la observaba sin expresion. Cuando ella termina se acerca a él, y agradece tener la mascara puesta ya que no deseaba que vea su rostro abatido en ese momento.

-No se que deberia decirte, Noodle. Creo que solo debo disculparme…-

-¿Qué?- Ella siente preocupacion al escucharlo, le toma un brazo con su mano.

-¿Pe..pero por que?-

-Es que yo… no supe que hacer cuando peleabas… tu sola. No se como actuar en esas situaciones.- El peliazul baja su mirada angustiado.

-Perdoname… soy… un inutil…- Siente que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas al decirlo, porque era lo que en verdad sentia. Pero Noodle le niega con la cabeza y lo abraza con demasiada fuerza. Él no lo entiende.

-No digas eso. Si no estuvieras aquí, conmigo, yo no tendria la fuerza para seguir y pelear. No eres un inutil, eres la unica razon por la que quiero continuar.-

-Noods…- 2D se conmueve y la acaricia suavemente al oir sus palabras.

…

Volviendo con Murdoc.

-¡YO soy el capitan, y soy el unico que sabe como utilizar el radar! ¡Asi que damelo por las buenas o ya veras!- Apunta de forma amenazante el "capitan" a Russel, quien le daba la espalda y miraba el radar fingiendo que sabia leerlo. Sharon se lleva ambas manos a la frente, harta de oirlos discutir por tremenda estupidez. Y suspira desganada.

-Ya callate, Murdoc ¬¬. No sabes como rayos leer el radar, soy el mas capacitado de todos nosotros, asi que desde ahora yo me encargare de esto. Me importa un rabano que seas el capitan.-

-¡Suficiente! ¡Te lo adverti!-

-Genial -_-…- Sharon da dos pasos hacia atrás. Murdoc se le tira encima a Russel, con ganas de matarlo, y él cae de espaldas contra el suelo, y alza el radar con una mano para que sea inalcanzable a las manos del bajista.

-¡Dame mi radar!-

-¡Nunca te lo dare! ¡Agh!-

-¡Pero es mio!-

-¡No sabes como leerlo!-

-¡Tu tampoco! ¡Se que te haces el inteligente para parecer importante, pero no tienes ni puta idea de cómo leerlo!-

-No… ¡No es cierto O.o!-

-¡CLARO QUE SI!-

-¡Da igual! ¡Tengo mas idea de cómo orientarnos que tu!-

-¡Estas loco, maldito gordo!-

-¡Ve a rezarle al diablo ò.ó!-

-¡AHORA SI QUE VOY A PARTIRTE EL…!-

-¡YA CALLENSE! ¡DENME ESO!- Sharon le quita el radar a Russel, y se aparta de esa pelea absurda.

-Hay que ir al norte. Y según… la brujula. Em, si, la brujula del radar, estamos yendo al norte, o sea, la direccion correcta, o sea, estamos navegando bien.-

-¿De verdad?- Ambos se levantan al mismo tiempo, y miran con interrogacion a la chica.

-Sii. El numerito verde que titila son las horas de viaje que nos restan. Nos quedan… emm… creo que… un dia y seis horas.-

-Oh. No sabia que... sabias de esas cosas, zorra. Me sorprendes. Quedate con esa cosa y sirve para algo.-

-Sii n.n…-

-Podrias ser un poco mas amable ¬¬.- Le señala el baterista, pero obviamente Murdoc no le presta atencion, y vuelve a sentarse contra la madera del barco.

-Luego de la pequeña interrupcion de esos helicopteros terroristas, seguire con lo que hacia. Dormir hasta morir.-

Sharon le sonrie y le asiente, entonces se sienta a su lado.

-Creo que ya esta amaneciendo…- Russel observa el cielo, y luego el horizonte. Se veia un reflejo del sol que comenzaba a iluminar el mar.

-Pero como sea, yo tambien tengo sueño. Buenas noches.- Se da media vuelta y se dirige a dormir en donde estaba antes.

* * *

Se podria decir… "Al dia siguiente", es decir, cuando el sol del mediodia los alumbraba notablemente, todos ya se habian despertado y estaban en lo suyo.

-La verdad, no quiero pensar en los perturbantes momentos que pasamos hace horas. Mi deduccion es que esos dos helicopteros seran los ultimos que fastidiaran mi vida, ya los exterminamos y nadie me volvera a buscar. Es decir, maldita sea, no quiero volver a verlos mas, es irritante. Y si vuelven, les volvere a dar su merecido. Odio admitirlo, 2D- san, pero el cyborg fue de gran ayuda. Y dentro de todo, se sacrifico por nosotros, recibió balazos y hasta dio su radar sin importarle quedar apagada. Reconozco que la odio un poco, es mi copia, pero tambien valoro lo que hizo, y se que debo aceptarla. No tiene la culpa de nada si me pongo a analizarlo en profundidad. Es solo un robot construido por un satanista. Volviendo al punto, solo quiero estar aquí, viendo y apreciando la belleza del mar junto a ustedes. Ya basta de sentir angustia y tristeza, debo estar feliz porque se que llegaremos a Plastic Beach y… ¿Me estas escuchando, 2D- san ¬¬?-

Noodle se encontraba en la punta del barco, y no miraba a su compañero, solo hablabla y hablaba sin despegar la vista del mar. Al girar su cabeza hacia el peliazul, nota que cabeceaba hacia abajo, dormitando.

-¡2D- SAN!-

-¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy O.o?-

-En un barco en medio de la nada conmigo ¬¬. Gracias por prestarme atencion.-

-¿Noods? ¿Yo.. Yo me quede dormido?-

-Ufff.- Noodle niega con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros, sabia que no tenia caso.

-Umm. Lo siento.- Se disculpa de inmediato 2D, mirandola a los ojos con autentica culpa.

-Descuida. No decia cosas verdaderamente importantes. Solo veia el mar.-

-Yo…- Él posa ambas manos sobre el borde de madera del barco y mira el mar por segundos, meditando.

-Estoy aburrido u.u. Ver el mar por tanto tiempo es molesto.-

-Se a lo que te refieres.- Noodle suspira desganada.

-Estar en una habitacion, encerrada por cinco años, es monotono y aburrido tambien.-

-Mmm. Se que no es lo mismo, pero cuando Murdoc me secuestro para grabar el tercer CD de Gorillaz, me encerro en una habitacion submarina que tenia acceso a una ventana en donde una horrible ballena me vigilaba todos los dias. Se que no estuve encerrado tanto tiempo como tu, pero…-

-Te entiendo, 2D- san. Estar solo enfrentandote a tu miedo mas profundo en una habitacion sin escapatoria… debe ser muy horrible tambien.-

-Si. Y aburrido y monotono.-

-Al igual que la vista al mar, tu debes estar harto de ver el mar.-

-Exactamente. ¿A ti te gusta ver el mar?-

-Claro. Pero despues de mas de diez horas de ver el mar, se comienza a sentir un vacio y sobre todo aburrimiento maximo.-

-Tu lo has dicho, jajaja.-

-¡POR SATAN! ¡ESTOY TAN ABURRIDOOOOOOO!- Se escucha una clara queja en forma de grito de parte de Murdoc desde el otro extremo del barco.

-¡Shhh! ¡Rayos ¬¬! ¿Podrias hacer silencio? Algunos intentamos leer.- Russel permanecia sentado de piernas cruzadas y leyendo un… libro, que sujetaba con ambas manos. Pero Murdoc hace gesto de WTF al contemplarlo desde arriba, ya que estaba de pie. Entonces lo señala.

-¿De donde DIABLOS sacaste ese libro?-

Russel despega la mirada de su lectura y mira de reojo a Murdoc, luego vuelve a mirar el libro, y luego de pensar unos segundos, se encoge de hombros sin darle importancia a su pregunta. El satanista arquea una ceja desconcertado, pero luego niega con la cabeza.

-Mira, no importa. Nos queda un dia entero en este mugroso pedazo de madera, no hay alcohol, no hay cigarrilos, no hay electricidad, no hay internet, apenas y hay comida, y no puedo tener sexo con la zorra porque supongo que les molestaria.-

-Por supuesto que nos molestaria ò.ó. ¡El barco no es de grandes proporciones! ¡Veriamos y escuchariamos todo lo que hacen! ¡Si tienes algo de dignidad o aunque sea nos respetas un poco, dejaras esa ridicula necesidad de hacerlo y pensaras en…!-

-Si, si, si ¬¬. Por eso dije que no lo hare porque les molestaria. Son tan aguafiestas -_-… pero ire al punto, ME ABURROOO. No se puede hacer nada divertido aquí.-

-¿Y que quieres que haga? No soy tu payaso personal. Si me disculpas, seguire leyendo.- Dicho esto, se vuelve a enfocar en la lectura, ignorando a Murdoc.

Él gruñe con rabia, pero decide no discutir, no le veia caso gastar sus energias en ese idiota. Se da media vuelta y al notar que Sharon tocaba algunos botones del radar que sostenia con ambas manos, siente que no tiene otra opcion que ir a molestarla un rato. Sharon apoyaba ambos codos sobre el borde de madera del costado del barco, y parecia entretenida en lo que hacia.

-Hey, zorra. ¿Qué tanto haces?- Murdoc se coloca a su lado, y la observa de reojo con indiferencia. Ella le contesta sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-No se, solo quiero saber si tiene mas funciones. Solo queda un dia de viaje. Tengo muchas ganas de volver a Plastic Beach.-

-See. Yo tambien, deberiamos decirle al mundo que no morimos en el ataque del crucero, a diferencia del resto de los artistas.-

-Es cierto, y decirle al mundo que Noodle es parte de Gorillaz otra vez n.n.-

-Mmm, tambien eso. Debere actualizar muchas cosas. Y organizar nuevos recitales y todo eso.-

-Mucho trabajo, ¿Verdad, Murdoc?-

-Si. Pero ahora vale la pena, con Noodle y con…-

Tiempo fuera, Sharon abre los ojos atonita al oirlo y gira hacia él, prestandole su total atencion. Murdoc se da cuenta de las cosas cursis y sentimentales que estaba a punto de decir, y detiene su caballo.

-No, espera, se lo que piensas y definitivamente no iba a decir que…-

-MURDOC n.n. puedes Ser tan lindo cuando te lo propones.- Le sonrie Sharon casi burlandose de él. Murdoc hace una cara de asco horrible y retrocede asqueado.

-¿YO? Oye, no se de donde sacaste lo que fumaste, pero sea lo que sea, dame un poco. Quizas asi el tiempo pasara mas rapido, y no me aburrire tanto.- Explica en forma de sarcasmo y vuelve a ver el mar con total fastidio.

-Creo que es la parte que mas me gusta de ti.- Sharon sonrie maliciosamente y lanza una carcajada confiada. Él arquea una ceja con desconfianza.

-¿Ah ¬¬?-

-Que seas frio, desconsiderado, grosero e insensible. Pero que en el fondo, tengas un corazon. Muy, muy en el fondo, por cierto -_-…-

-JA. Ahora si que te pego duro. ¿Qué yo tengo un… un…? ¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedo pronunciar esa horrible palabr…-

Pero Sharon le toma el rostro con ambas manos, dejando el radar en su bolsillo, y le besa los labios. Murdoc no se sorprende, ya que eso era casi rutinario, y le corresponde rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos.

Volviendo con la otra pareja.

-Veo a Murdoc- san y a Sharon- san besandose. Estan solo a tres metros de distancia.- Los señala Noodle con aburrmiento.

-Lo se. Supongo que deben hacerlo todo el tiempo. Ultimamente ya nada me sorprende.- 2D mira con su mismo aburrimiento la escena. De pronto, Russel se acomoda al lado de 2D, y se sienta a su lado.

-¿Qué onda, chicos? Vine a hablarles y a distrarme de cualquier tipo de forma con tal de no ver ni escuchar lo que hacen ellos dos.- Les dice mientras señala con su pulgar hacia atrás a la pareja.

-Entendemos. Nosotros estamos aburridos, ¿Tu que tanto hacias, Russel- san?-

-Leía. Pero ya me canse de hacerlo. Tambien estoy algo aburrido.-

-Espero que pulpito este bien T.T. Le deje comida como para un mes por si sucedia algo. Casualmente si sucedió algo. Pero aun asi, me preocupa que este solo u.u.-

-¿Pulpito?- Noodle se extraña al escucharlo.

-Sii. Te agradara mucho cuando lleguemos, Noods. Él es…-

-Un pulpo horrible que vomito Cyber Noodle mientras que viajabamos hacia Plastic Beach por primera vez. Es decir, no era la primera vez que ibamos, pero fue la primera vez que eramos conscientes de que estabamos yendo, y no eramos secuestrados violentamente por Murdoc.- Excplica detalladamente el baterista.

-Oh. Ya veo. Pero si a 2D- san le gusta, debe ser una linda mascota. Quiero conocer a pulpito n.n.-

-A Cyber Noodle tambien le agrada. Le gustan los pulpos. Ah, y a Sharon tambien, lo defendio de Murdoc.- Le dice el peliazul recordando la situacion.

-Supongo que el cyborg se parece mucho a mi. Es normal, ¿No?. Pero carece de sentimientos y todo eso.- Noodle apoya su rostro en su mano, y tuerce una mueca.

-Algo asi, hay veces que parece una persona normal. Hasta tiene opinion propia, ¿Verdad, Russ?-

-See. Pero casi nunca es asi. Generalmente solo sigue las ordenes de Murdoc como una completa esclava. Nunca me cayo bien, pero ahora… no se, me da algo de lastima.-

-Pero eso ya no importa. Ella no es como tu, ahora que estas con nosotros ya no la odio. Ya nadie la comparara contigo. Que siga sirviendo a Muds, ya no tomara tu lugar falsamente. Ahora podras volver a tocar la guitarra para nosotros.-

-Gracias, chicos.- Ella les sonrie sinceramente ante sus palabras de apoyo. Russel y 2D le corresponden la sonrisa, y luego de unos segundos, el baterista comienza a pensar en voz alta.

-Mmm. Si lo analizamos bien, el cyborg no es tan inservible. Es una buena forma de proteccion, hasta ahora ha ayudado. Aunque musicalmente no sea la gran cosa.-

-Es verdad… solo sabe tocar las canciones en guitarra del ultimo CD. Las demas no se las sabe porque Muds no le programo los albumes anteriores.- Continua diciendo 2D algo decepcionado.

-Vaya idiota. Ah, por cierto, Noods. Es por eso que secuestramos a Sharon, para que pueda tocar la guitarra ya que el cyborg era inservible. Ahora solo la utilizamos para el teclado y alguna que otra cosa.-

Noodle hace un gesto de confusion, imposible de ver por su mascara. Pero luego pregunta.

-¿Y por que ella? ¿Qué le vieron?-

-Ah… es una extraña historia.- Comienza a decir el peliazul, recordando el tiempo pasado.

-Tratare de resumirla. De todos modos, luego te lo mostrara.- Sigue diciendo Russel con gesto serio.

-¿Mm? ¿De que hablan? Ahh, del… ¿Elemento sorpresa que hace indispensable a Sharon- san de Gorillaz?-

-Sip. Ella esta poseida por un demonio que le dio dotes musicales. Por eso puede tocar cualquier instrumento. Su demonio tambien emerge de su cuerpo para rapear canciones, como solia hacerlo Del.- Le comenta concentrado en la conversacion el afro americano a la japonesa.

-Yo creo que es fastastico. Murdoc la vio y quiso tenerla con nosotros al instante. Luego… emm… ellos se fueron… ¿Conociendo? Digamoslo asi. Al dia siguiente se acostaron juntos. Y ahora lo hacen todo el tiempo. Ella no se queja.- Hay algo de interrogacion en las palabras de 2D. Aun asi, Noodle se sorprende por lo que le habian dicho.

-Rayos… definitivamente va con el estilo sobre natural de la banda. Apenas lleguemos, y cuando estemos listos para ensayar, lo primero que hare es pedirle que me muestre a ese demonio. Sera cool n.n.-

-Se llama Dupsy. Es un poco molesto cuando canto, siempre me asusta u.u. Pero da grandes espectaculos, y es genial.- Le sonrie el cantante al recordar todos sus shows.

-Ummm. Empiezo a sentir algo de culpa por haber tratado de matarla.- Noodle baja la cabeza un poco dolida.

-Quizas… deba pedirle disculpas a solas y seriamente. No la conozco, y fue bastante precipitado querer asesinarla. La asuste demasiado.- Termina diciendo con culpa, Russel la mira algo preocupado.

-Sharon es una buena persona. Esta un poco… no se, quizas obsesionada por el sexo, como Murdoc. Pero aun asi, siempre fue bastante amable. Y siempre protege a D de los abusos de Muds.-

2D le asiente y le sonrie.

-Ella es muy buena, y siempre me ayuda cuando Muds me lastima. La considero una buena amiga n.n.-

-Si, te quiere tanto que siempre… pense que gustaba de ti o algo.-

-¿QUEE?- Pregunta algo alterada Noodle, con obvios celos. Mientras que 2D abre los ojos horrorizado y se sonroja hasta morir. Le dirige la mirada a Russel, muy nervioso y se apresura a negarle con la cabeza.

-¡Cl..claro que noo! ¡Ella siempre ha dicho que no quiere tener sexo conmigo!-

-Pero siempre dice que eres muy lindo y tierno, y siempre te dejas abrazar por ella.-

-¿ESO ES CIERTO, 2D- SAN?- Noodle le grita de forma histerica, a lo que el peliazul se pone diez veces mas nervioso.

-¡¿Q..que? ¡Ella… se me avienta encima! ¿Q..que puedo hacer en esas situaciones?-

-Pues resistirte, jejeje.- Russel le sonrie maliciosamente.

-¿Q..QUE YO QUE?-

-¿A ti te gusta, 2D- san?- Noodle pasa a poner una voz triste y exageradamente melancolica. 2D hace un gesto de WTF y se sonroja de la vergüenza.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Solo es mi amiga! Noodle, tu..tu eres la unica que me gusta..-

Y los tres se quedan en silencio. Russel obviamente estaba bromeando y probando la paciencia y los celos de ambos. Y al parecer le habia salido mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Sin mencionar que Murdoc me mataria… po..porque…-

-Es verdad, jajajaja.- Noodle abraza a 2D y le sonrie alegremente.

-Porque Murdoc- san ama a Sharon- san aunque no lo crean. Por eso no te puede gustar ni un poquito, él te destriparia n.n.-

-¿Murdoc ama a Sharon? LO SABIA, jajajaja. Oh, si, me burlare de él hasta el dia de mi muerte. Y yo que pense que era imposible que personas como él se enamoraran.- Razona Russel con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en su rostro, y con su mano en la barbilla.

-No digas nada, Russel- san. Los dos se enojarian conmigo. Murdoc- san me dijo que la amaba cuando los amenazaba con matarlos en el crucero, antes de que todo estallara.- Noodle se cruza de piernas y se acomoda frente a ambos.

-Entiendo… me pone feliz que Muds este con Sharon por algo que no sea solo sexo n.n.- Opina 2D con inocencia en sus palabras.

-Bien, bien. Volviendo al tema. Solo bromeaba, chicos. Sharon obviamente no siente nada por ti, D. No obstante, podriamos decir que hay dos parejas entre Gorillaz. Murdoc y Sharon, y ahora… ustedes dos. Cool.- Russel les sonrie maliciosamente.

-¿Nosotros? Wow. Pero aun asi, yo no quiero que las cosas cambien entre todos nosotros. Me dijeron que Murdoc- san y Sharon- san no se consideran una pareja, creo que nosotros tampoco. Solo estaremos juntos.- Ella le toma la mano al peliazul y esboza una calida sonrisa. Él le sonrie de la misma forma y le asiente.

-Yo soy muy feliz solo con estar contigo, Noods.- Ambos se quedan mirando el uno con el otro.

-Ehh. Yo… mejor me voy y… los dejo.- Russel entiende que era el mejor momento para dejarlos solos, ya no queria interrumpir el momento. Pero cuando alza la mirada vuelve a contemplar la escena de Sharon y Murdoc besandose hasta morir a tres metros de distancia.

-Ok. Mejor me quedo. Lo siento, chicos u.u. Esto es mas fuerte que yo.-

-Descuida, Russ. No queremos que te vayas. Tengo ganas… asi como de cantar.- Piensa 2D en voz alta mientras que meditaba.

-¡Ah! Luego van a tener que enseñarme las letras de las nuevas canciones. Deben ser bastantes. Tambien tendre que aprender a tocarlas en la guitarra.- Le recuerda Noodle al cantante.

-Sip, muy cierto. ¿Y que tienes ganas de cantar, D?- Russ lo mira entusiasmado por la idea.

-Mmmm. No se cual elegir.-

-It's the music that we choose.- Russel y 2D giran hacia Noodle, quien sonreia animada, y comienza a entonar la cancion.

-_It's the music that we choose, It's the music that we choose, It's the music that we choose, It's the music that we choose…-_

El baterista entiende la idea y golpea con sus manos sus rodillas para marcar el ritmo.

-¡Ahh! ¡Mi cancion favorita n.n!- Sharon se separa de Murdoc y practicamente lo arroja al piso a un costado. Él, mas que furioso, le gruñe con ganas de golpearla.

-¡ZORRA! ¿Qué mierda crees que estas…?-

-_¡The world is spinning too fast, I'm buy me lead Nike shoes…_!- Se acerca hacia ellos, y acompaña a 2D en las voces mientras cantaba. Murdoc se levanta molesto, y se acerca al grupo de mala gana.

-Estupida cancion ¬¬.-

El cantante cierra los ojos y sigue cantando.

_-To keep myself tethered to the days I try to lose._

_My mama said to slow down, you should make your shoes._

_Stop dancing to the music OF GORILLAZ in a happy mood.-_

Y Sharon sigue con el coro, junto con Noodle, mientras que 2D sigue diciendo de fondo.

-_It's the music that we choose, It's the music that we choose.-_

Noodle rie un poco, se detiene y exclama.

_-¡There you go! ¡GET THE COOL!-_

Sharon le sigue el coro de fondo, y cuando 2D las mira a ambas en esa perfecta sincronizacion organizada, sonrie con alegria acumulada. Ambas se llevarian muy bien con el tiempo, podia asegurarlo.

_-Get the cool shoeshine! Get the cool! Get the cool shoeshine! Get the cool! Get the cool shoeshine!-_

La travesia en el barco no fue tan aburrida desde ese momento. Cantando varias canciones clasicas de los primeros Cds, ninguno podia aburrirse. Recordando viejos tiempos, las horas pasan volando. Estando juntos, las cosas eran muy divertidas. El fin del atardecer y el comienzo del anochecer se apreciaba en aquel barco. La escena de los cinco conviviendo juntos y riendo era algo bastante inusual, eran como la familia de antes. Se aprecia la luna, y es lo ultimo que se ve de la escena bajo el final de la cancion 19-2000.


	32. We are Happy Landfill!

_Bueno, hoy subo un cap bastante corto a comparacion del otro creo o.ô. El colegio me esta consumiendo toda la vida y eso es horrible ^^. Pero voy a tratar de seguir adelante con el fic igual. Gracias por sus reviews a: **KaamDee, Utau Hoshina ,**_**Infinity. spirit**_**

* * *

**_

El grupo paso una larga noche durmiendo de formas increiblemente incomodas. Pero a eso de las 8:57AM, el barco choca de frente contra una graaan roca maritima.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABA DE PASAR?- Murdoc se pone de pie de mal humor ante ese ruido y choque notablemente grave.

-No..No lo se… pero creo que…- Cuando 2D se arrodilla en el suelo, y se sostiene la cabeza aturdido por el ruido, nota que EL AGUA LE LLEGABA A LA CINTURA.

-¡Waaa! ¡Nos vamos a ahogar y nos vamos a morir!- Grita de forma aguda e histerica como siempre.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Cómo chocamos? ¿Con que?- Russel siente que millones de preguntas aturden su mente, y se levanta notando que el agua se colaba por un agujero producido por el golpe.

-Esas cosas no aparecen en… esta cosa O.o.- Sharon observa el mojado y descompuesto radar, y traga saliva al notar lo segundo.

-Dios, van a matarme. ¿Pero yo como iba a saber que se descomponia con agua y golpes?-

-¿Se descompuso? ¿CÓMO QUE SE DESCOMPUSO? ¡Maldita zorra, te juro que te voy a…!- Murdoc se le aproxima para estrangularla, pero en ese instante.

-¡YA CALLENSE! ¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta de que no solamente chocamos y el barco se llena de agua, sino que TAMBIEN nos quedamos varados en el medio del mar?- Noodle camina hacia ellos irritada por sus peleas sin sentido.

-Oh no, ¿Estamos varados? Si no fuera por toda esa niebla oscura que cubre lo que vemos, quizas podriamos saber en donde…-

-Espera, 2D. Repite eso.- Murdoc mira al frente, comenzando a reconocer el lugar, y para a 2D con la palma de su mano.

-Que… si no fuera por esa niebla oscura y siniestra que nos impide ver, sabriamos en donde…-

-¡Eso es! ¡Miren hacia adelante!- Señala con su dedo indice y con grandes especativas su destino. Y como arte de magia, la niebla se despeja lentamente de su vista. Las nubes grises solo cubrian el cielo el parcialidad, y todos ellos divisan en donde estaban. El enorme edificio plastico con basura en forma de playa estaba solo a metros de distancia. Efectivamente, habia logrado llegar a Plastic Beach.

-¡LLEGAMOS! ¡LLEGAMOS, 2D- SAN!- Noodle salta hacia él y lo abraza riendo mas feliz que nunca. Él rie de la misma forma, y siente su intensa felicidad.

-¡De verdad lo logramos! ¡No era imposible, Murdoc!- Sharon salta sobre él y le rodea el cuello con ambos brazos. Él sonrie muy confiado de si mismo, y sigue contemplando su obra de arte.

-¡Es grandioso! ¡Nadaremos hacia alli si es necesario!- Russel les sonrie a sus compañeros, y sin pensarlo dos veces se arroja al mar para nadar hacia Plastic Beach. Despues de todo, el barco se hundia y estaba varado contra una roca sin poder moverse.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Stu, carga al cyborg y a nadar!- Murdoc se arroja al mar tras Russel, y Sharon rie entusiasmada. Sube al cordon de madera del barco y se arroja tambien.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué yo u.u?- 2D suspira desganado, y observa los restos del cyborg en el agua.

-Yo te ayudo, 2D- san. A estas alturas, ya no hay nada que me moleste. Estoy demasiado feliz n.n.- Noodle le sonrie con la inocencia de una niña de diez años. 2D al verla, le asiente con su misma alegria. Toman entre los dos al cuerpo del androide, y se tiran al mar para seguir a sus demas compañeros.

* * *

**_[We are happy Landfill]_**

-MI AMADA Y MUGRIENTA PLAYA DE PLASTICO, TE EXTRAÑE TANTO.- Murdoc se arrodilla ante la falsa arena de la costa, y la besa una y otra vez.

-Lo dejaria pasar si fuera arena de verdad, pero es basura y plastico deschecho, Muds…- Russel mira la escena algo perturbado.

-Si que pesa, aghgh.- 2D termina de cargar al cyborg a la costa, y la deja a un costado de Murdoc. Sharon observa las escaleras que habia que subir para llegar a la entrada del lugar, y observa que hay dos pajaros. Una gaviota y un pelicano, siempre en la entrada de las puertas de Plastic Beach.

-Aun estan alli n.n. ¡Hola chicos! ¡No morimos! ¡Hemos vuelto con Noodle!- Los saluda luego de dias sin haberse visto. Noodle admira el paisaje, y en realidad, ella se lo habia imaginado como una playa paradisíaca. No una playa de mentira con basura, y echa de plastico con una gran base en lo alto. Quizas adentro era mejor, es lo unico que piensa.

-Si, se lo que piensas, Noods. "Es un asco por fuera". La verdad si, es un asco por fuera. Pero por dentro te sorprenderas mucho n.n.- 2D corta sus pensamientos con una tierna sonrisa.

-Bien echo, 2D. Ahora, entremos.- Murdoc toma una pierna y arrastra literalmente al androide descompuesto por las escaleras. Los demas lo siguen, y en la entrada, los pajaros los reciben.

-Oh, Murdoc. Todo el mundo decia que estabas muerto. Pero nosotros sabiamos que no era asi, eres un hueso duro de roer. ¿Qué es lo que vemos? Esa jovencita es igual al cyborg que construiste. ¿Acaso es la original?- Interroga el pelicano con una extraña voz humana.

-Eh. Si, en realidad…-

-Oh rayos, es la Noodle original. ¿Qué no te odia por haberla condenado al infierno en vez de darle tu alma de la forma mas justa posible al diablo? No, no, no. Nunca aprenderas, Murdoc. Deberias tener un poco mas de decencia y dignidad. Es solo una joven. No obstante, ¿cómo hiciste para salir del infierno, Noodle?-

-Bueno, yo…-

-No digas mas, solo soy un viejo pelicano. Pero puedo deducir muchas cosas. Si estas aquí, es porque volviste a ser parte de Gorillaz y perdonaste a Murdoc por la incoherencia que hizo.-

-Claro, em, si, pero…-

-Ningun ser humano en tu lugar lo habria echo, debes tener un gran corazon. Te envidiamos. Murdoc es una rata fria y miserable que no merece la ayuda de los demonios ni el perdon de Dios.-

-¡Hey! ¿Quién te crees para…?-

-Sin embargo, siempre nos deja quedarnos aquí y el buen Tatto siempre nos alimenta, apreciamos el gesto. Algunos dicen que hablamos de mas. Otros nos agradecen por brindar buena informacion. Aunque la gaviota desganada nunca le pone enfasis a las preguntas de las personas que visitan este lugar por internet.-

-Suficiente ¬¬. ¿Por qué diablos te estamos escuchando? Métete tus analogías filosóficas en el…-

-Siempre carente de paciencia, Murdoc. Deberias relajarte, estamos en la playa bajo el calido sonido de las olas de este hermoso mar, disfrutando de la vida y de una conversacion bastante irrelevante, pero divertida al fin, por eso…-

-Animales raros -_-.- Noodle abre la compuerta, harta de seguir escuchando, los demas ignoran el monologo absurdo que siempre hacia el pelicano en la entrada y la siguen.

-Bienvenidos otra vez, Gorillaz.- Es lo unico que alcanza a decir la gaviota, de forma pausada y cansada, con una gruesa voz de hombre.

* * *

-Jefe, me alegro que hayan vuelto luego de su larga ausencia y presunta muerte. Tiene varias llamadas importantes en su contestador.- El pequeño hombrecillo que vigilaba el ascensor les sonrie con buenas intenciones, como hacia siempre. Luego de dejar el cuerpo del robot en el piso, sin ganas de seguir llevandolo, gira hacia él, desconcertado.

-¿Llamadas importantes?- Cuestiona Murdoc, algo confundido.

-¡Tatto n.n! ¡Hace mucho que no nos veiamos! ¡Me alegra que todo este bien por aquí!- Exclama 2D al verlo.

-Señor Pot, a mi tambien me alegra que ustedes esten bien. Y veo que han traido a una hermosa dama como compañía.- Observa el hombrecillo a la recien llegada Noodle. Ella rie un poco de forma timida, y se sostiene un brazo.

-¿Yo, una dama? Ayy, no tiene que ser tan amable, jaja. Es cierto que he crecido en todos estos años, pero…-

-Usted me recuerda mucho a la joven cyborg. Perdone si le parezco impertinente, ¿Pero acaso usted es…?-

-Acertaste, Tatto. Ella es Noodle, la original.- La presenta Russel, colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica. Él sirviente te asombra y vuelve a sonreirse.

-Sera un honor tenerla como residente en nuestra morada. Me presentare, mi nombre es Tatto y soy el encargado del ascensor de los residentes. Tambien sirvo a toda clase de visitas.-

-Ahh. Mucho gusto. Me alegra poder quedarme aquí, y que seas tan amable, Tatto- san.- Noodle le sonrie ya que era un recibimiento muy adecuado.

-Por cierto, dime que Dave sigue aquí. Le encargare un trabajo algo dificil.- Murdoc alza de la pierna a Cyber Noodle, que estaba muy destruida.

-Por supuesto que sigue aquí, señor. Tomen el ascensor, por favor. Veran que hemos conservado el lugar de estupenda manera.- Les vuelve a sonreir Tatto. Los demas le asienten y entran al ascensor de forma apretada, ya que eran demasiados. Sharon, quien no habia hablado hasta ahora, se acerca a Tatto y aprovecha para preguntarle.

-Queria preguntarte algo, Tatto. ¿Han cuidado bien a pulpito hasta ahora? Porque estaba en el cuarto de Stu- Pot, pero…-

-Obviamente. La cantidad de comida que le habia dejado el señor Pot era exagerada. Me encargue de alimentarlo adecuadamente en estos dias.-

-Muchas gracias, Tatto n.n. Me alegra saber que esta bien.-

-¡Zorra! ¡Ven, o te dejamos!- Le grita Murdoc desde el ascensor. Ella corre hacia ellos y entra. Las puertas del ascensor se cierran.

* * *

-Muy bien, cada uno a su habitacion. Me emborrachare por todo el tiempo que no pude hacerlo. Y luego me ocupare de las cosas importantes.- Murdoc sale del ascensor sin preocupaciones aparentes.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¿No te olvidas de algo ¬¬?- Russel sale y se cruza de brazos.

-Mmm. Nop, ¿De que diablos hablas?-

-Noods necesita una habitacion propia.- Menciona 2D, mirandolo con sus grandes ojos blancos en esta ocasión. Desde adentro del ascensor. Murdoc reacciona, y se da media vuelta con gesto de aburrimiento.

-Ahhh si. Lo recuerdo. Bien, ahora no tengo muchas ganas de pensar en eso. Estoy cansado, ¿Saben? Que duerma con alguno de ustedes o algo, mañana vere bien en donde se puede quedar.-

-Es una gran idea, jajaja. Bien, Sharon y yo nos bajamos aquí, es nuestro piso.- Russel sale del ascensor, y ella lo sigue un poco dudosa.

-¿Y quien llevara a Cyber Noodle con Dave?- Pregunta extrañada Sharon mirando de reojo a Murdoc.

-Face- ache, encargate de llevarla con él, luego muestrale a Noodle el lugar y todo lo lindo. Me voy a viciarme, nos vemos.- Dicho esto, Murdoc vuelve a darse la vuelta y camina hacia adelante, Sharon lo sigue, ya que el estudio estaba al costado de la habitacion del capitan. Russel camina en una direccion diferente de ellos, y le sonrie con complicidad a 2D, ya que volvia a dejarlos solos.

2D traga saliva nervioso, y en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se cierran.

-Umm. Murdoc- san dijo que podria quedarme a dormir con cualquiera, ¿Hoy puedo hacerlo en tu habitacion, 2D- san?- Y ante esa pregunta tan simple, echa con la menor mala intencion, 2D siente que su corazon se sale de su pecho. Baja la cabeza y se sonroja aturdido.

-¿Dije algo malo?- Noodle se quita la mascara, para sentirse mas comoda, y gira un poco su cabeza con interrogacion en su mirada.

-No… NO, claro que no. Por supuesto que puedes quedarte en mi habitacion. Sera genial, jajajja.- Le responde fingiendo normalidad en cantante de Gorillaz.

-Perfecto n.n. Dormiremos juntos tambien.-

-Si… ¿QUEE?- Pregunta en un grito entre preocupado y nervioso.

-Jajajaja. Es broma, creo que no es adecuado todavia. Te incomodara, ¿Verdad?- Rie un poco la japonesa.

-No… no es eso…- Él vuelve a bajar la mirada timidamente.

-Es solo que… bueno, soy un hombre y tu una mujer. Dormir juntos no me incomoda, pero creo que es normal que sienta un poco de…-

-Ahh, ahora entiendo mejor. Ohh u.u. ¿Eso significa que nunca podremos dormir juntos?-

-NOO, para nada. Por supuesto que lo haremos. Pero no se si sea el momento.-

-Pero no quiero dormir en el frio piso u.u.-

-No lo haras, no voy a dejar que duermas en el piso obviamente. Te dare mi cama.-

-¿Pero y tu?-

-Yo… dormire en el duro y frio piso u.u…-

-Noo T.T. No quiero que hagas eso por mi. Hemos dormido horriblemente todos estos dias, tenemos que hacer lo mejor para ambos ù.ú.-

-¿Lo.. Lo mejor para ambos?-

-Nos sacrificaremos y dormiremos juntos.-

-¿Qué NOSOTROS QUE?-

-Llegamos n.n.- Noodle es la primera en salir cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren de par en par, salta hacia afuera y se da la vuelta para sonreirse a 2D.

-Vamos, me tienes que enseñar el lugar, ¿Lo recuerdas? Jajaja.-

El peliazul siente inseguridad por lo que acababa de decir, es decir, ¿DORMIR JUNTOS, LOS DOS? Dios, podria controlarse pero… ¿Podria controlarse? ¿Realmente podria controlar sus impulsos? Era un ser humano despues de todo. Da un paso hacia adelante, y entonces recuerda algo importante.

-¡Ah! ¡Debo llevar a Cyber Noodle con Dave para que la reparen! Acompañame, y luego vamos a mi habitacion.- 2D le toma el brazo, la jala hacia adentro del ascensor. Era una perfecta forma de hacer tiempo y seguir debatiendo mentalmente lo que debia hacer.

…


	33. She was Beautiful but Nothing was There

_Hola! Me duele taaanto la cabeza que creo que voy a morir (?. Y mañana tengo tantas pruebas en mi colegio, la verdad, em, si, me quiero morir :). Pero buee, supongo que me voy a tener que enfermar para safar de todo eso jajaja. Gracias por sus reviews aaa:** noodle5522, Utau Hoshina, KaamDee, Pancho Pantera

* * *

**_

Murdoc entra al camarote, y bosteza con sueño y pereza. Pasa a mirar su cama, cubierta con sombreros como siempre. Al costado habia algunos bajos, que a pesar del tiempo parecian no perder su hermoso brillo. Se apreciaba una bella vista hacia el mar azul desde el ventanal. No podia creer que estaba ahí nuevamente, se sentia demasiado aliviado por eso. Pero entonces recuerda las llamadas importantes que le habia mencionado Tatto antes de entrar al ascensor. Toma asiento en su cama, y se queda mirando el telefono que estaba sobre la mesa de luz al costado de la cabecera. Tenia una luz roja que parpadeaba varias veces. Eran mensajes de voz.

Él hace una mueca de disgusto y luego toca el boton de los mensajes para poder escuchar.

_-… Hola. Soy yo, Murdoc. Se que has hecho de la tuya en todo este año. Te hemos dado libertad casi absoluta para hacerlo. No nos quejamos, has promovido las canciones de Plastic Beach y ahora el disco alcanza en nivel a los anteriores. Sin embargo, hemos recibido un importante anuncio. Comunicate con nosotros cuando puedas.-_

El primer mensaje termina. Murdoc suspira frustrado, y revisa el dia. Habia sido casi una semana antes de su gran ausencia por el crucero. ¿Cómo no lo habia oido o visto antes? Bueno, ya daba igual, era demasiado tarde. Se limita a volver a presionar el boton para escuchar el segundo mensaje.

_-Heyy, Murdoc. No sabemos nada sobre ti hasta ahora, se supone que eres tu el que nos debes llamar, no somos adivinos como para saber que rayos haces de tu vida. Da igual, nos enteramos de lo que has estado haciendo. Descuida, no estamos enojados ni nada. Pero ya que metiste a alguien en la banda sin siquiera consultarnos, te dire lo que hicimos nosotros. Mientras ustedes organizaban recitales sin preguntarnos aunque sea si estábamos de acuerdo con eso, nosotros hemos hecho lo mismo. Con nuestra banda soporte, hemos revivido el sonido de Plastic Beach y hemos hecho una gira mundial que aun no ha terminado. Utilizamos los mismos artistas que secuestraste para grabar el album. Solo quedan unos segundos de mensaje, luego hablamos.-_

Fin del segundo mensaje.

-¿Qué HICIERON QUE? ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Es mi banda, **YO **soy Gorillaz, nosotros lo somos! ¡¿Cómo fueron capaces de profanar nuestras canciones sin consultarme? ¿Una gira mundial? ¡Ahgrrhr!-

Golpea el telefono de mal humor para que se escuche el tercer mensaje.

_-Em, hola. No contestas ni llamas, ni nada. Bien, Murdoc. Espero que hayas oido los mensajes anteriores. Lo que debemos decirte es serio, quizas para hablarlo en persona, no por un mensaje. Nos ha ido muy bien en la gira, recaudamos mucho mas de lo que pensabamos. Por lo que escuche, a ustedes no les ha ido nada mal tampoco. Tratamos de averiguar sobre su nueva integrante, pero no encontramos mucho, parece ser una chica normal. Lo dejaremos pasar. Llamanos, es importante… es sobre Noodle, tenemos noticias.-_

Fin del tercer mensaje. Murdoc recapacita un poco luego de escuchar aquellas palabras. Quizas ya habian descubierto que Noodle estaba viva, y que habia trabajado todo ese tiempo para el gobierno japones como arma biologica. Ahora eso ya no era un problema.

El cuarto mensaje se activa automaticamente. Murdoc hace gesto de confusion. Si hubiera sabido que se reproducian solos, no hubiera estado golpeando al pobre aparato.

_-Jamie te ha dejado dos mensajes, yo apenas uno. ¿Qué acaso eres tan idiota que no sabes como utilizar un telefono contestador? Bien, como sea. Sabemos que no estas muerto, que encontraron a Noodle y que todo Gorillaz sobrevivio al ataque "terrorista" del crucero de la entrega de premios. No hubo mas sobrevivientes mas que ustedes. Chicos con suerte, ¿Ah?. Un jet filmo varias secuencias de lo que sucedió en el barco que navegaban. Algo asi como Noodle con una ametralladora, haciendo trizas a un par de helicopteros. No pudo filmar mas de seis minutos. No tengo idea si estas en Plastic Beach, no se si llegaras a escuchar esto. Pero como veras, han sucedido muchas cosas que me tendras que explicar. Somos tus representantes, aunque no lo creas y aunque estuvimos bastante ausentes. Llamanos, Murdoc.-_

Ese era el ultimo mensaje, de Damon Albarn, uno de los dos representantes oficiales de Gorillaz.

Murdoc se lleva una mano a la cabeza y vuelve a suspirar. Lo que le decian era cierto, tenia muchas cosas que explicar, tanto de Sharon como de Noodle, ahora que habia regresado. Debia juntarse con ambos y hablar, porque aunque no los soportaba, eran sus representantes. Habia sentido mucha libertad en todo ese año que no los había llamado y se habia desligado de ambos, ya que le parecia molesto estar en contacto todo el tiempo. Pero bueno, despues de un año de relax absoluto sin saber nada de ambos, ahora tendria que enfrentarlos. Ahora que lo pensaba, tambien los mandaria bien a la mierda por haber echo giras en el nombre de Gorillaz con otro grupo de personas, que era su propia banda soporte y la idea de los artistas secuestrados que colaboraran en su disco habia sido suya tambien, le daba rabia que ellos los utilicen para recrear las canciones de su creacion en el escenario. Diablos, debian aclarar muchas cosas.

Murdoc toma el telefono y marca un numero.

_-¿Hola?-_

-Hey, Damon. Soy Murdoc. Acabo de escuchar tus malditos mensajes y los de Jamie. Dime cuando y donde.-

_-Oh, Murdoc. Estas en casa, ¿Verdad? Wow, lograron llegar a Plastic Beach, felicitaciones, JAJA.-_

-Contestame y ve al grano, idiota.-

_-Mm, teniendo en cuenta que estas en el medio de la nada, nosotros iremos en un helicoptero a visitarlos mañana a la tarde, ¿Te parece?-_

-See. Como quieras, solo espero que tengan tiempo. Son varias historias, y de las maas largas e interesantes, JA.-

* * *

-Oh. Creo que… a usted le gusta mucho el té n.n.- Noodle le acerca un vaso de té dulce y caliente a Dave, el hombre encargado de las reparaciones de Cyber Noodle. Ella, y 2D presenciaban su trabajo en una penumbra habitacion, en la misma donde el cyborg se recargaba la energia.

-Gracias, linda. Siempre trato de hacerle mantenimiento, pero ahora esta demasiado echa añicos. Me gustaria saber que rayos le pasó.-

-Jejeje. Larga historia, Dave.- 2D desvia la mirada un poco incomodo.

-Mm, no importa. Para eso me paga Murdoc en todo caso.- Alza la mirada y le sonrie a Noodle.

-Es un gusto que estes en Plastic Beach. Solo no seas muy dura con Cyber Noodle, tu sabes.-

-Jajaja, descuide. No sere mala con ella, es como una hermana robot supongo. Mentiria si dijera que no le guardo algo de rabia, pero que rayos, tratare de llevarme bien con ella n.n.-

-Ese es un gran progreso, Noods.- El peliazul le coloca una mano en su hombro y le sonrie.

-Jajaja. Dime Dave, sin formalidades. Pueden retirarse, chicos. Me llevara bastante tiempo repararla, descansen un rato, deben necesitarlo.-

-Si. Gracias, Dave- san. Vamos a tu habitacion, 2D- san.- Ella le toma la mano y lo arrastra fuera de la habitacion. Entonces él recuerda los pensamientos que lo estaban perturbando. Traga salida nervioso y siente mucha inseguridad. Noodle lo entra al ascensor y se apresura en presionar el boton que conducia a su habitacion.

-Tengo tantas ganas de ver tu habitacion, y a pulpito. Y las demas cosas maravillosas que debes tener.-

-No es la gran cosa… solo tengo peliculas, un par de teclados, algunos crucigramas, y juegos estupidos del diario. Bueno, por lo menos me distraian un poco cuando estaba encerrado.-

-Wii, llegamos.- se abren las puertan del ascensor, y ella vuelve a tomarle la mano y ambos salen hacia afuera. 2D suspira, y camina hacia la puerta de la habitacion. Luego de quedarse un par de segundos en frente de esta, lleva su mano a los pequeños botones con numero.

-Wow, ¿por qué hay un sistema de combinacion?-

-Porque de esa forma no podria escapar. Por lo menos ahora se la clave.- Luego de escribir… 1234 -_-… toma el picaporte y ambos entran a la habitacion.

* * *

_**[Hong Kong]**_

-Que genial. ¡Ah! ¡Vista al mar! Es mas lindo de lo que pense.- Noodle se corre hacia la cama y se arrodilla en esta, entonces mira el mar. Hace un gesto de asombro al ver que varias meduzas pasaban de un lado a otro. Juraria que le estaban sonriendo alegremente al pasar por el ventanal.

-¡Que divertido! ¡Jajajaja! Y ni siquiera se que son esas cosas.-

-Ah, bueno... Son meduzas, pero no son normales. Como el mar esta contaminado, o radiactivo... o algo asi, ellas pueden sonreir y hasta hacer gestos humanos.- 2D camina hacia la gran pecera que estaba casi en la entrada, y sonrien de par en par al ver a su mascota nadando y mirandolo con su gran ojo.

-Pulpito n.n.- Lo saca de la pecera y lo sostiene con ambas manos, el pulpo enreda sus tentaculos en sus manos.

-¿Ese es pulpito? Ahhh, es tan horrible n.n.- Noodle se sienta cruzada de piernas en la cama, y lo señala.

-Lo se n.n. ¿No es genial?-

-¡Si! ¿Puedo cargarlo? Por favooor.-

-Por supuesto, tomalo.- 2D camina hacia la cama y extiende sus manos hacia ella. Noodle toma al viscoso pulpo y se le queda mirando. Este parpadea un par de veces y enreda sus tentaculos en sus manos.

-Se siente pegajoso. Pulpito es tierno.-

-Me encanta, Cyber Noodle solia venir a visitarlo porque tambien le agrada.-

-Mmm.- Noodle se levanta y lleva al pulpo a su pecera, luego camina lentamente y se sienta en la cama otra vez.

-2D- san, creo que a pesar de que el cyborg es mi copia, hay muchas que tiene diferentes con respecto a mi.-

Él se sienta su lado y no comprende sus palabras.

-Claro, tu siempre seras diferente a ella.-

-Umm. Quizas ella… te agrade mas que yo.-

El peliazul se sorprende y la observa muy confundido.

-¿Q..que? Eso no… ella nunca me agradara mas que tu, nunca sera asi. Puede que comparta tu apariencia y parte de tus recuerdos, pero… tu eres Noodle. Eres mi Noodle.- 2D lleva una mano a su menton y la gira hacia su rostro, entonces ambos chocan sus miradas.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunta debilmente con algo de tristeza en su voz. 2D le asiente con una dulce sonrisa, se acerca a su rostro y le da un tierno beso en los labios. Noodle lleva ambos manos al rostro del peliazul y lo acerca aun mas.

El beso se profundiza, a lo que él la abraza y le acaricia la espalda. Ella gime sin dejar de besarlo y sin querer apresurarse, lo empuja un poco hacia atrás y lo recuesta en la cama, quedandose encima de él. 2D siente que su cuerpo se estremece un poco, entrelaza las piernas con las de ella y sigue besandola. Él no queria propasarse de ninguna manera, asi que hace todo lo posible para seguirle el ritmo y no hacer nada que la moleste. Aun asi, ella no decide controlarse y solo se deja llevar. Se separa y le levanta la camiseta, comienza a besar su pecho con suavidad, y baja cada vez mas.

-No… Noodle… no… ughh… ahh… no.. Lo hagas… a..aahh... Noods... AHH..- 2D cierra los ojos con fuerza y gime por la excitación que le causaba.

-No me detendré.- Murmura ella rapidamente, y sigue besando todo su delgado estomago, luego vuelve a subir a su pecho y a hacer lo mismo.

-Ahh… a..ahh… Noods… ughh...- Él toma aire y respira con dificultad, no podria resistir por mucho tiempo, ella lo inscitaba demasiado. Y cuando las cosas estaban por avanzar al siguiente nivel…

**RIIIIIING**

Noodle salta del susto y abre los ojos asustada, 2D abre los ojos tambien, ahora increiblemente negros, y se sienta en su lugar.

-¿Qué… que diablos fue…?-

-¡Ah! ¡El comunicador!- Él se levanta de la cama y busca con la mirada el comunicador, que vuelve a sonar con insistencia. Noodle se cruza de brazos algo molesta, ya que todo el momento se habia arruinado.

-¡Alli esta!- 2D nota que estaba en el suelo, debajo de una mesa. Camina hacia este y lo enciende.

-Em, ¿Hola?-

-¡TARADO! Hace años que estoy llamandote y no atiendes, no me imagino las cosas indecentes que estaras haciendo.- Esa voz con tono de sospechas asusta de muerte al peliazul.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Murdoc! ¡Yo... Yo no estaba…!-

-Lo que sea. Vayan a la cocina/comedor, debo decirles algo. Ya llame a Russ, se que estas con Noodle ¬¬. Se lo que hacen, ES OBVIO. Te mantendré vigilado, Stuart. Y si se demoran mucho, te moleré a golpes.-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿De que estas…?-

Demasiado tarde, Murdoc habia cortado la llamada no sin antes dejar una horrible amenaza de padre sobre protector.

-Bueno… vayamos asi Murdoc- san no te golpea. Ya debe saber lo nuestro. Deberia aceptarlo.- Ella se levanta y suspira aburrida, no tenia que saber que le habia dicho Murdoc, ya que era obvio que sus amenazas siempre consistian en castigar fisicamente a 2D.

-Si, a ti no te perjudica. Pero yo tengo el presentimiento de que Muds me golpeara el doble de lo normal cuando lo confirme u.u.-

-No te preocupes, 2D- san. Yo no dejare que lo haga… por lo menos no tanto.- La chica le sonrie divertida y le toma la mano. Al verla, él solo siente felicidad. Todo era perfecto y no podia pedir nada mas, Noodle habia vuelto a su vida y no la perderia jamas. La abraza y rie un poco, a lo que ella le corresponde y hace lo mismo.

* * *

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres? Habia tomado un baño, y estaba dispuesto a dormir hasta la muerte, hasta que me llamaste de una manera absurdamente escandalosa y me dijiste que algo urgente y apocalíptico habia sucedido. Te escucho, Murdoc.- Russel se cruza de brazos, sentado en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa de la cocina comedor. El satanista estaba de pie, con una caja de Superfast Jellyfish recien sacada del microondas en sus manos, trataba de abrirla con mucha dedicacion.

-See, cuando vengan el tarado y Noodle hablare. MIERDA, NO PUEDO ABRIR ESTE PEDAZO DE PORQUERIA.-

-Dame eso ¬¬.- Sharon le quita la caja de las manos, y la abre con mucha facilidad. Arquea una ceja al ver el contenido viscoso y hace un gesto de WTF.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? Es como un pulpo o meduza de colores, ¿Se supone que se come?-

-¿Cómo nunca los viste, Sharon? Hay docenas de cajas en el refrigerador.- Le cuestiona Russel, extrañado.

-Si ¬¬. Y no se si sabias, zorra. Pero tenemos un video musical que se llama **Superfast Jellyfish**, es decir, DEBERIAS saber que mierda es esta cosa. ¿Qué clase de fanatica de Gorillaz eres?- La señala con desprecio Murdoc.

-Ahhhhhh. Nunca vi el video, lo siento. Solo conozco la cancion porque la tocamos en los recitales.- Contesta ella con total indiferencia.

-¿AH? Eres una… eres tan… MALDITA SEA, no se por que rayos estas aquí -_-…- Murmura el satanista con resignacion.

De pronto, se abren las puertas de la cocina o lo que sea, e ingresan 2D y Noodle.

-Perdon por llegar tarde, Murdoc- san.- Noodle se sienta en una de las sillas y le sonrie.

-Ejem, luego hablaremos de un tema, ustedes dos ¬¬.- Murdoc arquea una ceja con desconfianza y al verlo, 2D traga saliva muy nervioso.

-Ok. Jamie y Damon, nuestros malditos representantes, me dejaron muchos mensajes de voz. Se que hace bastante tiempo que no tenemos noticias de ellos porque habia decidido ignorarlos y tener una vida sin reglas. Fue genial mientras duro, ya que nadie tendria que decirme que hacer y podia ser totalmente libre. Pero bueno, esos se acabo. Mañana vendran a Plastic Beach en busca de explicaciones.-

-¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Cómo que vendran mañana? Hace casi un año que no los vemos, es obvio que vienen a sermonearnos, deben estar furiosos.- Razon Russel en voz alta, con preocupacion.

-Psss. Claro que no. Ellos tambien han hecho de las suyas. Tienen a todos nuestros artistas, a nuestra banda soporte, a MI BANDA. Con todos ellos han realizado una gira mundial que ni siquiera ha acabado. Y ni siquiera me consultaron, nhh.- Explica Murdoc de mala gana, solo con recordarlo.

-¿De verdad hicieron eso? WOOOW. Eso significa que deben estar llenos de dinero. Pero igualmente, creo que tienen todo el derecho a hacer eso, ya que nosotros tambien hicimos recitales sin su autorizacion, y hasta metimos a Sharon en la banda si consultarlo con ellos.-

Pero el bajista rodea los ojos, y le da arroja la caja de Superfast Jellyfish en la cabeza al pobre de 2D, quien se queja por el dolor.

-Eso no importa ¬¬. ¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacer una gira MUNDIAL con nuestras canciones de Plastic Beach? ¡Estan dementes! Nosotros somos los miembros originales de Gorillaz, tenemos el derecho a hacer lo que se nos plazca, ¿Pero ellos que? ¿AH?-

-Ellos son nuestros representantes y les debemos bastante, Murdoc ¬¬. Despues de todas las idioteces y cagadas que nos dejaron pasar, yo diria que pueden hacer lo que quieran.- Continua diciendo el baterista.

-Supongo que eso no es lo unico que vienen a decirnos. No creo que les guste la idea de que este con ustedes, despues de todo entré a Gorillaz sin su autorizacion.- Sharon tuerce una mueca de dudas.

-Eso es lo de menos, puedo convencerlos por las buenas o por las malas de que estes con Gorillaz. Pero aun asi, el motivo mas importante es por el regreso de Noodle.-

-¿Qué? ¿Ellos saben que estoy con ustedes? ¿Y como…?-

-No se las circunstancias, pero pudieron vernos mientras navegábamos en el barco hacia aquí mediante un jet, justo en el momento en que los helicopteros atacaban a Noodle. Filmaron algo, y te reconocieron, amor. Mañana querran saber todo.- Le explica a la japonesa, ella asiente comprendiendo lo que habia pasado.

-Esta bien, vamos a hablarles. No le veo el problema.- Entiende la idea 2D sin preocupaciones. Murdoc se da media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse.

-Solo era eso. Vendran por la tarde en helicoptero, no lo olviden.-


	34. I don't pull me down

_Hola! Despues del dia mas horrible de mi vida (ayer ^^), subo un cap que va a dejar a mas de uno con cara de WTF. Enn fin, gracias por sus reviews a: **Utau Hoshina, KaamDee, Infinity. spirit

* * *

**_

_**[Sound Check (Gravity)]**_

_Las pareces grisáceas casi blancas la rodeaban en una inmensa habitacion totalmente vacia. Baja la cabeza y levanta un poco sus dos manos, las mira por segundos y las mueve, mueve sus dedos y siente que no era igual. No como antes._

_Risas infantiles se comienzan a escuchar a su alrededor, lo que hace que ella se asuste y gire hacia atrás. Efectivamente, muchos niños corrian y jugaban entre ellos con extrañas batas blancas. Se lleva sus manos a su pecho, y jadea sorprendida al sentir su corazon latiendo fuertemente a un ritmo rapido. El miedo era una emocion intensa y fuera de lo comun, era tan extraño sentirlo. Al igual que sentir calidez en sus manos, y escuchar su ritmo cardiaco, ser consciente de que la sangre se bombeaba por su cuerpo. Eso era ser… un humano, ¿No?_

_Las risas se detienen, y todo queda enterrado en un silencio sepulcral y siniestro. Un grito desgarrador los aturde a todos. Ella gira a un costado, y nota con horror que varios de los niños se encontraban en el piso, totalmente inertes y sobre charcos de sangre. Otro sentimiento recorre su cuerpo, era la desesperacion. El miedo a morir recorre su cuerpo, y era un sentir demasiado angustioso y desagradable. Unas luces cegadoras se prenden desde arriba, y ella mira hacia esa direccion. Se cubre un poco los ojos, y entonces los gritos de los niños se hacen mas fuertes._

_-No… si me quedo aquí, yo… yo…- Murmura y siente que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas. Ese dolor era tan incomprensible, sentia que su corazon se llenaba de pena._

_**-Miho…-**_

_Ella abre los ojos a mas no poder y vuelve a girar hacia atrás. Un hombre, mas bien la silueta de un hombre pronuncia su nombre para que vaya con él._

_-Miho… ven, solo hay una forma de que te salves…-_

_-¿Q..que? ¿De que habla? ¿Quién es?- Ella retrocede temblando llena de temor. Aun asi, la silueta se sigue acercando._

_-No permitire que te maten. Te sacare de aquí, y me asegurare de que tengas una vida normal, Miho.-_

_Las luces se hacen mucho mas fuertes, los gritos dejan de oirse. Ella se cubre la cabeza con las manos y cierra los ojos con mucha fuerza._

* * *

_-¿Qué? ¿En donde…?-_

_Rios de fuego cayendo por los riscos y acantilados, estallidos de lava hirviendo y cientos de riscos desquebrajados, gritos inhumanos y quejidos de dolor y tortura se oian a mas no poder._

_-Aghghh… Uhhmm.- Se abraza a si misma porque el dolor que recorria su cuerpo era la peor sensacion existente, totalmente intolerable. Las heridas eran bastante graves, sentia que la sangre salia de su cuerpo por aquellas heridas._

_Sobre todo, sentia un ardor inmenso sobre su ojo derecho. Una quemadura grave que se habia echo recientemente. Si eso significaba ser humana, sentir dolor y miedo, comenzaba a reconsiderarlo. Aun no lo entendia. ¿Qué hacia ahí? Se escuchan risas burlonas y escandalosas pasar de un lado a otro sobre ella. Al mirar hacia arriba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, siente que varias sombras se le vienen encima._

_-¡NO!- Se cubre la cabeza y se acurruca en el piso, temblando estremecida._

_-**Tenemos su alma, tenemos su alma, JAJAJAJA.-**_

_**-Murdoc es un pedazo de hijo de puta, pero bueno… esto es mejor que nada.-**_

_**-Pero esperen…-** Uno de los demonios, de apariencia mas horrible y bizarra, se acerca a ella y se le queda mirando de forma despectiva._

_**-Ésta estupida no tiene alma.-**_

_Al escuchar esas palabras, ella abre los ojos atonita, y alza la mirada hacia él._

_**-Mmm, ahora que lo dices, tienes razon.-** Le dice su compañero, algo decepcionado._

_**-Uhh. Aun asi, podemos divertirnos un rato con ella, ¿No es asi? JAJAJAJAJA.-**_

_Su respiracion comienza a agitarse y niega con la cabeza varias veces._

_-No… yo si tengo alma, soy humana… tengo carne y huesos… tengo sangre, siento miedo… soy humana, debo tener alma…-_

_**-ERROR.-** El demonio lanza una carcajada y la empuja con uno de sus brazos hacia atrás. Ella grita adolorida y se estrella contra el piso, lastimandose aun mas._

_**-No eres humana, aunque trates de fingirlo, nunca lo serás.-**_

_**-Eres patetica… tratando de ser algo que nunca seras…-**_

_Ella se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, y lagrimas caen de sus ojos._

_-Si es asi, si no tengo alma, quiero irme. No tengo nada que hacer en el infierno. ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!-_

_**-No, no, nada de eso amiga. Solo puedes salir de aquí con el codigo.-** Le niega la cabeza con orgullo un demonio._

_**-Ajam, solo con el codigo, sino es imposible.-**_

_**-Y solo Murdoc sabe en donde esta, pero ni creas que te ayudara. Ni siquiera ayudo a la original, ni siquiera consideres la idea de que se preocupe por ti. Eres menos que mierda para el satanista.-**_

_Ella se recuesta de lado en el piso, y sigue llorando desconsolada. Se cubre su ojo derecho con la mano, y decide no moverse para que sus heridas dejen de torturarla._

_-Por favor… saquenme de aquí… por favor…-_

_**-Sin el codigo no eres nada.-**_

_**-Murdoc nunca te dara el codigo, ni mucho menos vendra a buscarte.-**_

_**-Vino una vez, pero no logro nada. Ella ya no estaba aquí.-** Los tres se quedan en silencio, contemplando su agonia._

_**-Aunque seas igual, nunca seras ella.- **Murmuran al unisono, y luego comienzan a reirse escandalosmente.

* * *

_

-¡AHH! ¡BASTA!-

Cuando Cyber Noodle abre los ojos y despierta, se sienta en su lugar a una gran velocidad, aturdida y confundida. Se queda estatica por minutos enteros, y luego recorre con la mirada la habitacion en donde se encontraba. Se da cuenta de que habia estado recostada en una camilla, y que la mitad de los cargadores de su cuerpo estaban adheridos a ella. Entiende que estaba en Plastic Beach y que habian logrado llegar hasta alli, la habrian reparado y ahora estaba en optimas condiciones, con su bateria al maximo.

-Los cyborg no deben tener sueños.- Murmura bajando la mirada, entonces lleva sus dos manos a los cables cargadores y se los quita uno por uno.

-Y esos recuerdos molestan. Porque no son mios, son de Noodle. Lo mas extraño es que…- Mira y aprecia la oscuridad de esa habitacion, levanta un poco las palmas de sus manos y se las observa con detalle. Mueve sus dedos indices y despues sus pulgares.

-No es real. Nunca lo será.- Se queda estatica, meditando sobre aquellos sueños sin significado para ella.

-Pero poseia sentimientos reales. Era tan increible. El dolor y el miedo, el desamparo. ¿Eso es ser una humana? No es agradable.- Se pone de pie y sale de la habitacion con expresion neutra.

-Aun asi, si eso significa ser humano, no quiero serlo. Es ser sinonimo de sentir inseguridad, dudar y ser debil. Y no puedo dejar que eso impida realizar mi mision, proteger a Murdoc.- Se detiene en la mitad de un pasillo, y baja la mirada.

-Mi cabeza solo sostiene una idea en este momento y todo indica que mis patrones funcionan de forma optima. Pero entonces ¿Por qué… siento la necesidad de realizar una mision que nunca me fue ordenada?- Aprieta sus dientes con rabia, y maldice compartir el ADN de Noodle. Eso era lo unico que la hacia tener sentido comun.

-La necesidad de realizar un proyecto que nunca me fue encomendado. Sere gravemente reprendida por eso. Pero mi… lado humano no me dejara tranquila. Luego de eso, seguire siendo la fiel esclava de Murdoc, como siempre. Nada cambiara.- Alza la mirada y sonrie de forma enferma, sus ojos se veian a traves de su fleco, bien abiertos.

-Pero por ahora, solo quiero conseguir ese **codigo** del infierno.-

* * *

-No tengo idea de cómo reaccionaran nuestros representantes cuando me vean. ¿Crees que me haran muchas preguntas? Tendre que contarles toda la verdad, que quise matarlos y eso.- Noodle se servia agua en un vaso, lo deja en la mesa de la cocina. Luego pasa a abrir el refrigerador y al solo ver cajas de Superfast Jellyfish, arquea una ceja y saca una.

-No te preocupes por eso, ellos siempre te quisieron, les diremos que volveras a ser parte de nosotros y todo sera como antes.- La anima 2D, sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa.

-No creo que les importe volver a incluirte en la banda. Creo que viene con otras intenciones, mas que otra cosa.- Lo complementa Russel, y troza un pedazo de meduza con su tenedor. Tenia un plato recien servido de esa peculiar comida.

-¿De que hablas, Russel- san?- Ella toma asiento al costado de 2D, y abre la caja con algo de asco.

-Quizas quieran comenzar a organizarnos proyectos, como recitales. Estos seran oficiales, ya que seran autorizamos por Damon y Jamie. No es que los de Murdoc hayan sido falsos, pero las ganancias eran enteramente nuestras al organizarlos él mismo. Con ellos controlandonos otra vez, no sera lo mismo. Entiendo un poco el punto de vista de Muds ahora que lo pienso.- Explica mientras masticaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Nhh. Noods, ¿Tu estas dispuesta a realizar recitales como lo haciamos antes ahora, en tan poco tiempo de tu llegada?- Le pregunta el peliazul extrañado.

-Claro. No me costara mucho aprender nuevas canciones. Tu me ayudaras, 2D- san.-

-Puedes volver a retomar la guitarra principal, Sharon toca muchos instrumentos y en nuestro ultimo CD hay muchas variaciones. Se podra enfocar en los demas sonidos.- Entonces luego de unos segundos, Russel jadea sorprendido y sonrie lleno de especttivas.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir la idea MAS GRANDIOSA del mundo, jajajja.-

-¿Cuál idea? ¿Cuál idea?- Se pone muy ansioso el peliazul.

-Veras, se lo explicare a Noods, ya que estuvo ausente. Nuestros ultimos recitales no se enfocaban en Plastic Beach, solo en los hits. La mayoria de las canciones eran de los albumes anteriores, aun asi promocionabamos los sencillos de Plastic Beach para aumentar las ventas. Ahora somos bastantes, tenemos buenos complementos instrumentales. ¿Qué les parece realizar una gira mundial solo de Plastic Beach? No seria lo mismo que han estado haciendo Damon y Jamie ya que nosotros somos los Gorillaz originales y no una banda soporte. ¿No les parece una gran idea?-

-¡Sugoii deskaa! ¡Dakara n.n!- Noodle se le lanza en un abrazo a Russel y se rie emocionada.

-¡Seria genial, Russ! Vamos a proponerselos cuando vengan mañana, yo creo que aceptaran. Es una gran idea.-

-¡Hace mucho que no participaba de una gira! ¡Quiero volver a recorrer el mundo!-

-Jajajaja. ¡Lo se! ¡Sera grandioso! Con Dupsy, Sharon, y el cyborg como complementos, los espectaculos seran simplemente geniales.-

-2D- san, ve a preguntarle a Murdoc- san si esta de acuerdo con la idea de Russel- san. Su opinion es casi la mas importante.- Noodle le sonrie al cantante, ya que no queria esperar ni un segundo mas, esa idea la entusiasmaba demasiado.

-Ahh. Pero… ¿Y si esta con…?- 2D duda mucho porque lo que menos queria hacer era interrumpir algo.

-Descuida, no creo que lo este haciendo ahora. Sharon es bastante perezosa, y parecia cansada. Se negara a tener sexo con Murdoc, por lo menos por hoy. Preguntale con confianza.- Lo tranquiliza Russel, y se lleva un pedazo de comida a la boca.

-¿Y… por que no me acompañan?-

-Estoy terminando de comer mi Superfast Jellyfish.-

-Y yo estoy… empezando a comer esta cosa horrorosa n.n. Te esperare en tu habitacion 2D- san. No tardes.- Le vuelve a sonreir la tierna princesa asiatica.

-Uhm. Esta bien.- 2D se levanta algo inseguro a pesar de las palabras de ellos, y sale de la cocina. Iria al camarote de Murdoc para consultarle sobre su plan.

* * *

En ropa interior, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta del baño de su camarote, y con una sonrisa y pose sensual, Murdoc Niccals rie de forma atrevida y confiada y le presta su total atencion a la chica que estaba acostada de manera perezosa sobre su cama.

-Hey, zorra. Hoy es uno de esos dias en que miras a tu alrededor, y te preguntas… ¿Por qué diablos estoy respirando si no tengo todo lo que quiero? Pero luego de unos minutos razoné, y me dije con una sonrisa maquiavélica, " Murdoc, tu tienes todo lo que quieres, dinero, mujeres, dinero, y dinero".- Él camina hacia ella, pero se detiene a un par de metros de la cama. Sharon estaba recostada de espaldas, mirando el techo con aburrimiento y sosteniendo con ambas manos una corona de rey, girandola una y otra vez.

-Ah, y fama mundial. Pero eso no importa tanto, a comparacion de las demas cosas. Es decir, se que es el primer paso para dominar el mundo. Y eso es lo que planeo hacer en algun tiempo, pero a lo que de verdad me refiero es a que…-

-Murdoc, ¿Tantas ganas de coger tienes?- Sharon se extraña porque generalmente él se le tiraba encima, ella accedia y sucedia. Pero ahora el satanista trataba de atacar desde otro angulo, quizas aburrirla de muerte con un monologo de su ideologia para que despues cuando este debil mentalmente pudiera aprovecharse de esa debilidad.

-Mmm. Si, bastantes. Ven aquí, y comencemos, "Fucker machine".- Le sonrie de forma seductora y se acerca aun mas.

-No. Tengo sueño. Fue un largo viaje, hoy no. Mañana si, lo prometo.- Sharon le sonrie restandole importancia a su intento de acostarse con ella.

-¿Qué? No me vengas con eso de que tienes sueño ¬¬. Vamos a coger y punto.- Se indigna de inmediaro el satanista.

-No quiero ¬¬. Y no me vas a obligar, hagas lo que hagas.- Ella simplemente vuelve a negarse con suavidad. Murdoc gruñe ofendido, no esperaria de brazos cruzados una respuesta positiva. Mas bien, iria por ella. Se arroja literalmente encima de Sharon, y la acorrala, quedando arriba de ella.

-¡Oye! ¡No es gracioso ò.ó!-

-Chupa mi largo y enorme…-

Y antes de que pueda terminar la frase, ella le encaja un beso, le sostiene el rostro con ambas manos y lo profundiza con rapidez. Murdoc cierra los ojos y disfruta de la pasion que comenzaba a surgir, y lleva ambas manos a su cuerpo para tocarla y deleitarse.

* * *

Un fuerte choque de metales aturde al silencioso mar, siendo casi el anochecer en Plastic Beach.

Ella terminaba de reparar uno de los tantos barcos que permanecian en el muelle. En vez de utilizar un martillo o algo, utilizaba sus propias manos y golpeaba los pedazos de metal que no encajaban bien. Cyber Noodle queria, mas que nada, reparar ese barco en especial. Era uno de los menos utilizados, asi que nadie notaria su ausencia.

-No le falta demasiado. Sus daños son minimos. En unos dias, terminare las reparaciones primarias y quedara al 100% de su capacidad.- No era demasiado grande. Ella lo palmea con una mano, y se le queda mirando sin expresion en su rostro.

-Bastara para poder huir de aquí…-

Mientras tanto, 2D había bajado por el ascensor hacia la planta baja.

-A pesar de lo que digan los demas, yo estoy seguro de que Muds esta ocupado con Sharon -_-… y me matara si los interrumpo. Haré un poco de tiempo y luego ire a preguntarle.- Al sentirse aburrido, abre las compuertas de la entrada y sale al exterior. Baja unas escaleras y decide caminar por la playa.

-Se ven tan sucia… pero me parece bonita de todas formas.- Alza un poco la mirada a lo lejos y aprecia y distingue un pedazo de la feria que se encontraba en la isla. Sonrie por impulso y se le ocurre una idea.

-¡La feria! La habia olvidado por completo. Mañana se la mostrare a Noods, le gustara mucho n.n. Podremos subirnos a muchos juegos y divertirnos al maximo.- Pero de pronto, detiene su caminar al darse cuenta de que, mas cerca de su posicion, se encontraba el muelle. En ese lugar, Murdoc habia decidido colocar todos sus transportes maritimos, desde lanchas y balsas, hasta submarinos y barcos.

-¿Qué… esta haciendo…?- Observa a Cyber Noodle golpeando un poco uno de los transportes y siente confusion y curiosidad. Decide acercarse caminando hacia ella. Al estar a punto de llegar al robot, a unos metros de distancia, siente que estaba murmurando algo.

Cyber Noodle da un ultimo golpe a la fachada del transporte y da un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Quizas… el codigo sea la unica forma de saber la verdad.-

-¿Cyborg?-

Ella abre los ojos atonita, y gira hacia atrás al escuchar la voz de 2D.

-¿Qué… que estas haciendo?- Pregunta el cantante, intrigado por su labor.

_"Sera demasiado facil engañar a esta mente tan… tan simple." _Razona en un micro segundo el cyborg.

-Murdoc me ordenó que realice un mantenimiento general de todos sus vehiculos marinos. Solo sigo su mandato.-

2D se le queda mirando y asiente lentamente.

-Mm, entiendo. Es bastante duro, apenas te repararon hace unas horas, y ya te esta imponiendo ordenes.-

-Es mi proposito, seguir las ordenes de mi creador.- Ella se da media vuelta para seguir retocando el submarino.

-Lo que digas… emm. Pero ese submarino nunca salió a navegar, ni siquiera Murdoc lo usa. Es bastante inseguro si me lo preguntas. ¿Por qué le dedicas tanto esfuerzo?-

-Solo sigo ordenes, Stuart.-

-Bien, bien. Veo que no tienes ganas de hablar.-

Y en ese momento, de pronto…

Cyber Noodle se corta la mitad de la mano con un pedazo de metal desencajado de la coraza del barco.

-Ughh.- Aparta la mano, y siente… dolor.

No podia ser, ella abre los ojos atonita, y niega con la cabeza. Era la primera vez en su corta existencia que una sensacion recorria su ser, que una especie de sentir la estremecia, algo desagradable. Un fluido oscuro, muy parecido a la sangre, comienza a fluir por la herida en abundancia.

-¡Cyborg! ¿Te… te lastimaste?- 2D se acerca a ella, preocupado al ver como su sangre caia al piso en forma de gotas.

Ella seguia sin comprender, ¿qué era lo diferente ahora? ¿Acaso al ser reparada, se hicieron cambios en sus sensores o algo por el estilo? ¿Por qué podia sentir dolor? Otro sentimiento se apodera de ella en ese momento, era algo mas que incertidumbre. Era una especie de miedo. Quizas era miedo, era un estremecimiento ante lo desconocido. Siempre habia podido darle explicaciones logicas a sus actos y a las acciones de su alrededor. Pero esta era casi sobre natural.

Porque los cyborgs no debian soñar, ni debian sentir, ni debian pensar por su propia cuenta, solo seguir ordenes y proteger a su creador.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien?-

Vuelve a escuchar la voz de 2D, y gira para verlo de frente. Tenia que seguir actuando normal, a pesar de que extrañas sensaciones se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

-¿Cyber Noods? ¿Qué pasa? Actuas extraño.-

-Yo… no actuo con anormalidades. Debo seguir con…-

Y de pronto, él le toma la mano que estaba herida y la sujeta con cuidado. Cyber Noodle no comprende su accion, y se le queda mirando con expresion neutra.

-Stuart, no pierdas tu tiempo.-

Pero él saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comienza a vendar su mano delicadamente. Ella siente su cuidado, y sigue sin poder procesar sus actos. Era un androide, nadie deberia tener esa consideracion con ella, ya que no tenia sentimientos ni emociones. Podia ser reemplazada, reparada un millon de veces, y hasta podrian apagarla de por vida. Su existencia no era la gran cosa, y ella misma no le daba importancia a su vida, solo a su proposito. Y nunca le habia importado que todos la odiaran por ser una copia de Noodle, era neutra e indiferente en ese asunto. Le era irrelevante para sus misiones principales.

-Si de todas formas, no tengo alma…- Murmura en casi un suspiro.


	35. The Beat Heart, from Start to Finish

_Hola!subo un capitulo mega super rapido (?, muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews a:** KaamDee, Utau Hoshina, Oly, haly2D,**__**noodle5522**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_[MMmm, All Aloneee]_**

...

2D la escucha, y alza la mirada para verla a los ojos.

-¿Qué dijiste?- No entendía a que se referia Cyber Noodle, ella solo se limita a bajar la cabeza.

-Nada. No es necesario que hagas esto. Puedo repararme sola, o puede hacerlo Dave. No es un corte demasiado dañino.-

-Pero no quiero que pierdas mucha… sangre, supongo. Se ve doloroso.-

-Se siente igual.-

Él abre los ojos sorprendido, y duda.

-¿Qué?-

Cyber Noodle se suelta y le desvia la mirada lo mas rapido posible.

-Quizas tu seas la persona mas indicada para hablar. En realidad, eres el unico que puede escucharme sin juzgar de forma negativa. Mi modo de opinion propia se activo automaticamente desde que desperté. Eso explicaria mi extraño comportamiento.-

-Ah… entiendo… por eso no pareces tan neutra como de costumbre.-

-Si. Yo… tuve un sueño.- Cyber Noodle descubre un poco su fleco, y sus ojos se muestran. 2D parpadea varias veces y se lleva un dedo al labio.

-¿Soñar? ¿Tu puedes…?-

-No deberia, pero… no es la primera vez. Siempre es lo mismo realmente. Mis sueños siempre indican lo mismo. Los recuerdos de Noodle estan vinculados a mi. Por eso, debo irme de Plastic Beach por un tiempo.-

-¿QUEE? ¿I..irte? ¿Por qué? ¡No puedes dejarnos! Planeabamos realizar recitales, ahora con Noods y con Sharon incluida. Eres parte de nosotros tambien, no puedes irte.- Le expresa de forma preocupada.

-Stuart, por mas que lo intento, no puedo desactivar mi modo de opinion propia en estos momentos. No se que me esta pasando. Asi que por ahora, solo quiero saber la verdad. Antes esto no dolia.- Ella extiende su mano vendada hacia él, con algo de enojo.

-Y ahora duele, hace semanas desconocia lo que era el dolor, y ahora lo siento. ¿Qué me sucede? Soy un cyborg, no quiero tener emociones. No quiero ser humana, estar llena de debilidades y dudas. Lo peor es que esta sucediendo. Es patetico, me ire de aquí y descubrire la verdad.-

-¿Pero de que verdad hablas? Tu… admito que…- 2D aprieta sus puños con fuerza.

-Que es incomprensible porque todo lo que dices es verdad. No deberias tener sentimientos ni emociones. Ser humano significa tener debilidades, pero que esto te este pasando… ¿Qué relacion tiene esto con que quieras irte de Plastic Beach?-

-Mis sueños me lo indican, las memorias de Noodle. No te dire a donde ire, Stuart. Solo que quizas no vuelva. No se cuando me ire tampoco, pero cuando regrese sere como antes. Las balas no me haran daño ni me haran sufrir, y podre proteger a Murdoc de cualquier amenaza.-

-Cyber Noodle… no puedes irte ahora, te necesitamos.-

Ella le sonrie mostrando sus dientes y abre bien los ojos.

-2D, tu me odiabas hasta hace muy poco. Mi existencia no te importa. Ni siquiera para los recitales soy elemental, asi que si no estoy, mejor. Noodle volvio, ya no tengo un proposito en la banda. Mis prioridades se reducen en proteger a mi amo.-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- 2D lo mira mas enojado que antes.

-Porque entiendo que mi odio hacia ti no tenia sentido. Noodle esta viva, esta conmigo y la amo. Tu eres una persona totalmente diferente para mi, siempre fue asi porque nunca podria considerarte aunque sea un poco semejante a ella. Son opuestas. Solo sigues ordenes, no tienes las culpa de ser una esclava de Murdoc, despues de todo es tu creador. Por eso mismo, no te odio, no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que pasa.-

Y ambos se quedan en silencio. Stu se da cuenta de que habia sido demasiado hiriente en su forma de contestar, normalmente no le importaria, porque con cyborg no era necesario medirse en ese sentido. Pero ahora… ella estaba algo diferente. Cyber Noodle baja la mirada y tuerce una mueca de disgusto.

-Siento… una opresion en mi pecho.- Se lleva ambas manos al pecho, y cierra los ojos tristemente.

-Es como… que no puedo respirar, aunque no necesite aire. Que no tengo fuerza, a pesar de que mi bateria esta recargada al 100%. Es peor que el dolor de mi herida, a pesar de que no sea sangre lo que fluye, y que no deba sentir ese dolor. Pero molesta…- Ella siente que su cuerpo tiembla ante la confusion de las nuevas sensaciones que la recorrian.

-¿Qué es, 2D? ¿Qué ES LO QUE SIENTO?-

2D jadea sorprendido y se le queda mirando a los ojos sin poder creerlo. Era la primera vez que veia a ese androide ser tan humano. Su gesto se vuelve preocupado y lleno de dudas que decide dejar de lado. Sabia que mas importante era responder sus preguntas.

-Sientes… que… ¿Estas sufriendo, Cyborg?-

Esos fluidos salian de los ojos de ella, y ella sentia que ese dolor en su pecho se hacia mas grande.

-Sufrir… no quiero sentirlo. Le dire… que me quite esto, que es innecesario, los sentimientos son innecesarios.-

-¿A… quien se lo diras? Pero… te hacen mas humana, esta bien. Yo creo que esto es mejor, porque ser un robot sin emociones tampoco debe ser…-

-QUIERO SER ESO ANTES DE SER UNA DEBIL Y PATETICA CHICA QUE SE…- Ella gime adolorida y lleva sus manos a su rostro, secandose las lagrimas.

-Quiebra y no puede pelear.-

-Eso no es malo, esta bien. Todos somos debiles en cierto sentido. Pero puedes ser fuerte y superar esas debilidades. Como…- 2D cierra los ojos al recordar y baja la cabeza.

-Como Noodle. Ella ha pasado por cosas horribles en su vida, cosas que… si me hubieran pasado a mi, no creo que las pudiese superar. Yo nunca habria podido… ser tan fuerte. Ella no se cree fuerte en realidad, pero es la chica mas valiente y fuerte que conozco. Supero todo sola, sin ayuda de nadie, y siguio peleando para seguir adelante. Claro que su dolor fue tan fuerte que la venganza la cego, pero aun asi, decidio perdonarnos.- 2D siente demasiado dolor al recordarlo, Cyber Noodle solo lo mira neutra, sin articular palabra.

-Ella… fue tan… buena al perdonarnos. Si no lo hubiera echo, estaria en todo su derecho, porque nosotros no pudimos ayudarla en los momentos que mas nos necesitó.- Un par de lagrimas caen de su rostro. El dolor al acordarse de lo contado por Noodle, de las tantas veces que habia sobrevivido de una muerte segura, le destruian el corazon.

-Ella es humana. Si yo lo fuera, seria debil. Puedo ser fuerte si no tengo emociones, ni nada que vincule a una humanidad.- Da su opinion el cyborg sin levantar la cabeza.

-Supongo que mis sueños me advierten de algo. Escucha, 2D. Murdoc no les contó toda la verdad sobre lo que sucedió hace cinco años.- Ella le toma un brazo y lo sostiene con fuerza.

-Es hora de aclarar las cosas.-

-¿La verdad? ¿De que hablas precisamente?- Cuestiona 2D, comenzando a preocuparse mucho mas.

-No puedo decirte mas. Quiero averiguar un codigo. Quiero salvar a mi amo, y a mi misma, perfeccionar mis funcionamientos para ser optima en su proteccion.-

-¡No entiendo nada! ¡Dime que esta pasando, ahora!- Exclama el peliazul harto de escucharla.

-Vete, 2D. Es lo mejor.-

-NO. No hasta que me digas todo. Si no le dire a Murdoc que te iras, que quieres irte.-

-¡2D! Argh.- Ella gruñe enojada y lo mira en total desacuerdo.

-No me ire por ahora. Hare los recitales que Murdoc me indique. No puedo contarte nada mas. No le digas nada a Murdoc, me reprenderia.-

-¡Pero aun asi yo quiero que…!-

-No le digas nada… esto es serio, lo digo de verdad. No le digas nada.- Le pide casi rogandole. 2D duda por unos segundos.

-¿Por qué… es tan importante?- Pregunta tristemente.

-No hagas mas preguntas, por favor. Solo vete, no quiero seguir con esto.-

2D entiende que no tenia caso seguir rebuscando en el tema. Se da media vuelta y se retira caminando. Cyborg suspira cansada, y se da media vuelta sin ganas de vivir. Todo lo que sentia ahora era un fastidio. Incluido el cansancion, la frustracion, el agotamiento.

-¡Cyborg!-

Ella siente que su corazon se sale de su pecho, si tuviera corazon, al escuchar el grito de 2D. Gira hacia atrás sorprendida.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas 2D. ¡Gracias! Jajaja.- Y dicha esta ultima frase, se retira definitivamente, se aprecia como se aleja termina subiendo las escaleras a las apuradas.

Cyber Noodle se queda estatica en su lugar, sin poder despegar la mirada de donde habia estado 2D segundos antes.

Traga saliva y siente calor, un excesivo calor en su rostro. Quizas era vergüenza, quien sabe por que. Se arrodilla en el suelo, y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, negando muchas veces.

-Este definitivamente es el peor sentimiento de todos.-

* * *

Murdoc toma aire por la boca y exhala agotado. Se encontraba recostado en su amplia cama, de espaldas. Sharon se levanta de encima de él, se acerca a su boca y vuelve a besarlo cerrando sus ojos. Él no se negaria a seguir, le abraza la espalda y la acaricia varias veces. Sus respiraciones se vuelven agitadas, y en ese instante, Murdoc ya no lo soporta mas. La separa y la mira con desafio a los ojos.

-Suficiente, vamos a hacerlo.-

Ella arquea una ceja y hace cara de asco absoluto.

-Ni de broma, no tengo animos.-

-¿AH? ¿Estas loca? ¡¿Y para revolcarnos en una cama si tienes animos?-

-Es mucho mas leve que acostarme contigo, Murdoc -_-… sabes que no es nada a comparacion.-

-¡Es lo mas estupido que escuche en mi vida! ¡Ya te dije que lo haremos quieras o no!-

-¡No! ¡Me niego! ¡¿Por qué te molesta tanto que me niegue? ¡JAMAS te digo que no, es la primera vez!-

-¡Eres una completa hija de puta! ¡Te presto tan solo un poco de confianza y ya comienzas a comportarte como una bruja histerica!-

-¡Tu eres el que se esta comportando como un niño que se pone a llorar cuando se le niegan las cosas por primera vez!-

-¡PUTA DE MIERDA!-

-¡Inmaduro ò.ó!-

Murdoc le toma el rostro con ambas manos y vuelve a besarla antes de que ella piense en otro insulto mas efectivo. La toquetea de arriba abajo con ambas manos, y entrelaza sus piernas con las de ella. Sharon se separa un poco, por falta de aire.

-¿Qué… haces…?-

-Si… no quieres sexo… seguiremos asi hasta que no podamos mas.- El satanista vuelve a encajarle un salvaje beso que siempre cerraba la boca de aquella zorra antes de que pudiera reprochar algo.

Pero de pronto y practicamente de la nada…

-¡MUDS! ¡VENGO A COMENTARTE UNA IDEA QUE TE FASCINARA DE POR VIDA!-

Rayos… El cantante de Gorillaz habia abierto la puerta del camarote de par en par sin siquiera golpear. Que mala educacion u.u. Se queda petrificado y sin habla al presenciar la escena traumante y especificamente porno que estaba adelante suyo.

-¡FACE- ACHE!- Murdoc no lo duda ni por una milesima de segundo, empuja a Sharon y la arroja de la cama violentamente.

-¡Ouch! ¡Murdoc ¬¬!- Se queja ella desde el suelo. Pero el satanista estaba a punto de estallar de la rabia.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces en mi mugroso camarote, idiota? Y SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS, ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ENTRASTE SIN TOCAR? ¿QUÉ NO ERA OBVIO QUE IBA A ESTAR COGIENDO CON LA ZORRA? ¡ERES UN COMPLETO Y TOTAL DESCEREBRADO!-

2D retrocede temblando de miedo, ya que Murdoc se veia demasiado furioso y asustaba que le gritara asi.

-Lo… lo siento. ¡Yo no sabia que ustedes…!-

-¡PUES AHORA YA LO SABES! ¡ASI QUE LARGATE, MISERABLE CANTANTE DE SEGUNDA! ¡SI VUELVES A INTERRUMPIRNOS, TE JURO POR LO MAS SAGRADO QUE TENGO QUE TE METERE MI COLECCIÓN DE BAJOS ELECTRICOS EN TU MALDITO…!-

-No quiero que le grites de esa forma tan horrible a Stu- Pot ¬¬.- Ambos hombres le dirigen la mirada a Sharon, ya que habian frenado su discusión. Mas bien el alboroto que Murdoc estaba causando. Ella se levanta y se acerca a 2D con gesto serio.

-No estabamos haciendo nada malo. No te preocupes, no interrumpiste nada. Murdoc exagera.-

-¿Qué? ¡No exagero! ¡Deja de mentir, en cualquier momento nosotros…!-

-No, te dije muchas veces que no. Mañana lo haremos, te lo prometi, ¿Recuerdas ¬¬? Estoy cansada por el largo viaje de hoy, me voy a dormir a mi habitacion.-

-¿Q..que? ¡NO! No, no. Yo… yo me voy, quedate por favor. Siento todo esto, lo siento, lo siento, LO SIENTO.- 2D sabia que si ella se iba, Murdoc lo colgaria y lo destriparia vivo. Asi que teme mucho por su seguridad.

-Es verdad, el imbecil es el que sobra ¬¬. Tu te quedas, zorra.- Le ordena Murdoc de brazos cruzados.

-Deja en paz a Stu- Pot ¬¬. Me voy, otro dia nos vemos, Murdoc. Ya hicimos suficiente por hoy.- Sharon bosteza aburrida, camina hacia la puerta abierta del camarote y se retira.


	36. Gorillaz Style is Buck Wild! Believe me

_Hoy tuve un dia agotador u.u, ayer me fui a dormir a las cinco porque me quede con unas amigas en mi casa, hoy me levante a las NUEVE (carajo O.o), a la tarde fui a lo de una amiga para hacer... tarea T.T, y dentro de una hora me voy a un recital :D, tengo que bancar al viejo de una amiga que recien empieza con una muy buena banda (Y). Me voy a pedir un whisky en ese bar (? jajjaja. Bueno, dejo de desvariar. Gracias por sus reviews a: **KaamDee, **__**noodle5522, Utau Hoshina**. Wow, mas de cien reviews :D, estoy muy feliz!_

* * *

2D traga saliva luego de los segundos de silencio que se habian producido entre ambos. Estaba bien muerto a causa de su intromisión inocentemente estupida.

-Muy bien, te doy tres segundos para que me des un motivo por el cual no debo destriparte con mis dientes.- Murdoc le sonrie de costado a su "mejor amigo", con ironia y rabia asesina acumuladas. 2D comienza a temblar nervioso.

-Yo… yo…-

-¡SE TERMINÓ EL TIEMPO! ¡VOY A MATARTE!-

-¡Nooooo!-

Murdoc se le arroja encima y lo estampa contra la pared, el golpe habia sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar muy adolorido a 2D.

-¡Mu..Murdoc! ¡No quise que esto sucediera! ¡En serio!-

-¡Ya es tarde para lamentaciones!-

-¡PERO VENGO A DECIRTE ALGO IMPORTANTE DE LOS DEMAS!- Termina gritando el peliazul con todas su fuerzas. Murdoc habia alzado su puño para poder encajarle el primer puñetazo en el rostro, pero al escucharlo, se queda estatico. Gruñe molesto, lo suelta y se da media vuelta sin dejar de estar enojado.

-Escúpelo y lárgate, me arruinaste toda una maldita noche.-

El peliazul se sostiene el cuello y traga saliva, agradeciendo que se habia salvado del estrangulamiento y de la paliza.

-Russ… y… Noods estaban de acuerdo con una idea. Como somos bastantes en la banda, y Noods volvió, se nos ocurrió hacer una gira mundial dedicada a enteramente a Plastic Beach.- Trata de explicarle el peliazul con la mayor calma posible, el satanista rodea los ojos, pensando.

-Nh. Como hicieron esos miserables de Damon y Jamie con mi banda soporte.-

-Mas o menos. Pero esta vez sera bajo su autorizacion, y los recitales seran muy diferentes ya que seremos nosotros, los verdaderos Gorillaz.-

-¿Y solo viniste a decirme esa estupida idea ¬¬? Mañana arreglaremos todo eso con ese par de idiotas, no vale la pena que planeemos algo.-

-¿Pero estas de acuerdo?-

-Por supuesto, si fuera por mi hariamos una gira por el universo entero con tal de conseguir mas dinero y fama. Pero con esos dos aguafiestas controladonos como si fueramos ratas de laboratorio, no podremos hacer lo que se nos plazca como antes. Que fastidio es ese estupido de Damon ¬¬. Pero bien, si era lo unico que querias, ya largate, tarado.- Murdoc se da media vuelta para volver a acostarse en la cama.

-¡No! ¡Yo… yo vine para preguntarte otra cosa tambien!- Le pide el cantante un poco alarmado. Murdoc suspira frustrado y vuelve a girar hacia él.

-Yo… es que… ehh… no..no se si deberia decirte… podria poner… en problemas a…-

-SOLO DILO, IMBECIL. NO TENGO TODO EL DIA.-

-¡Ay bueno! Emm. Se que… hay algo que no nos has dicho.- Baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos con miedo, presentia que esas palabras eran sinonimo de un golpe. Pero se queda asi por unos segundos, entonces abre los ojos un poco inseguro. El satanista se le habia quedado mirando… ¿Sorprendido? Eso era lo que notaba 2D, o por lo menos no creia imaginarlo. Murdoc baja la cabeza tratando de disimular.

-¿De que mierda estas hablando?- Pregunta a la ofensiva.

-De… de que hay algo que nos has estado ocultado. Lo se, Murdoc.-

-No tengo idea de que estas hablando, Stu.- Se da media vuelta y clava su mirada en el ventanal de su habitacion.

-Murdoc… no mientas… ¿Qué es lo… suficientemente importante como para que no quieras decirnoslo? ¿De que se trata?-

-De verdad no tengo idea de lo que dices. ¿Quién te metió esa jodida idea en la cabeza? Es mentira.-

-Fue… fue Cyber Noodle.- 2D sentira inseguridad al decirle quien le habia dicho aquel secreto. Murdoc aprieta ambos puños con fuerza y aprieta sus dientes tambien.

-Pues esta loca, se le safó un tornillo o algo. No se de que rayos podria estar hablando.- Responde sin darse la vuelta y dandole la espalda. 2d siente preocupación al oir sus palabras.

-No le hagas daño. Ella… hoy la vi diferente, es como si hubiera cambiado. No la castigues por haberme dicho esa especie de secreto. Se que es importante a pesar de no saber de que se trata.-

-FACE- ACHE, ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO SE DE QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTAS HABLANDO? ¡SI NO QUIERES QUE DE VERDAD TE MUELA A GOLPES, MAS VALE QUE TE VAYAS Y DEJES DE INTERROGARME!- Murdoc deja la paciencia de lado, gira hacia él y le grita furioso.

2D entiende que no le diria nada, eso solo le indica que aquello que no les habia dicho era importante y mucho. Él confiaria en cyborg, tenia un corazonada con respecto a eso. Ademas, esa faceta que habia visto de ella, jamas la habia presenciado. Quizas realmente… ella empezaba a tener sentimientos. Y eso era demasiado confuso y dificil de entender. Debia haber los vinculos entre su nueva forma de actuar y el secreto de Murdoc.

-Esta bien. No me lo digas. Me conformo con que no reprendas al cyborg.- 2D se da media vuelta para retirarse de la habitacion.

Murdoc se queda con la mirada baja, y piensa. Maldice al androide por haber abierto la boca de mas. ¿Desde cuando hacia ese tipo de cosas? Si apenas y estaba programada para hablar cuando se le dirigia la palabra. Por supuesto que le daria un buen sermon cuando la vea. Aun asi, sabia que aquella verdad que habia omitido tendria que salir a luz en algun momento. Ni siquiera lo consideraba demasiado vital, solo era un dato que preferiria ignorar. Ademas, hasta ahora… él estaba escapando de las deudas y responsabilidades como el mejor. Ya hasta se habia olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.

-¡2D!- Lo detiene sin pensar demasiado, en parte con resignacion. El peliazul se detiene y gira hacia él confundido.

-Uff. Solo te dire una cosa. No te metas en el asunto, es algo que no te incumbe. Hablo en serio, Stu. No se que mierda te dijo la hojalata, pero tendria que haberse quedado callada.-

-¿Qué? ¿De que asunto…?- 2D retrocede mucho mas confundido que antes, en ese momento Murdoc camina hacia él y lo mira fijamente.

-Tu no tienes idea de lo que es… _sentir las llamas del infierno._- Murmura seriamente, sin expresion y solo observando los ojos negros del cantante.

-¿Mu..Murdoc?- 2D se asusta al verlo, ya que su tono era demasiado serio, y no sabia de que hablaba.

-Baah. Olvidalo. No te metas, no tienes nada que ver. Cuando sea el momento, hablaré. Por ahora no es necesario, sigamos enfocados en los recitales, mañana planearemos proyectos con nuestros representantes. Lo demas no es importante.-

-Pe..pero… Muds…-

-Vete, no volvere a repetirtelo.-

-¿Pero… el infierno? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Tiene… que ver con Noodle?-

-¡VETE O TE MATARE!- Le señala la salida y le grita casi ladrando. 2D salta de su lugar por su grito repentino, y sale corriendo de la habitacion.

-Dios. Que entrometido. Sigamos fingiendo que somos felices un poco mas. Me da pereza enfrentar los problemas. Un fastidio en totalidad. Quizas piense en eso en un tiempo, see, ni ganas en este momento.- Murmura con indiferencia, y se tira de lleno en la cama con bastante sueño.

* * *

**_[The Sounder]_**

Al dia siguiente. A primera hora de la mañana…

En realidad, todos habian dormido de mas por el agobiante viaje. O sea, su primera hora de la mañana serian como las cuatro de la tarde. El sonido de un helicoptero descendiendo en la costa de Plastic Beach se escucha en toda la isla. Se distinguen las figuras de dos hombres caminando por la sucia playa contaminada.

-Deaah. Que basurero.-

-A esto no se le puede llamar playa, esta llena de porquerias.-

-Lo se, lo se. Pero esa era la idea, ¿No? Una playa de plastico. Bizarro.-

-Tienes razon. Mas vale que Murdoc nos reciba como reyes.-

-No me importa Murdoc. Estoy ansioso de ver a Noodle otra vez.-

-Yo tambien, sabes que yo tambien.-

Tanto Damon como Jamie le dan indicaciones al tipo que conducia el helicoptero para que se retirara del lugar. Ambos estaban de pie frente a algunos escalones que daban a la entrada de esa gran residencia. Se miran entre si con complicidad, y deciden caminar hacia la entrada. Ignorando los comentarios del pelicano y de la gaviota, abren las compuertas en ingresan como si nada. Los recibe Tatto con una gran sonrisa, reconociendo quienes eran.

…

-Algunas veces tengo sueños, 2D- san.-

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por el mar azul, y llegaban al interior de la habitacion del cantante de Gorillaz. El peliazul se sienta en su lugar de la cama, con el pijama puesto, y le presta su atencion con algo de intriga a la japonesa. Noodle permanecia sentada observando el mar, recuesta su cabeza de costado en el hombro de 2D, y suspira pesadamente.

-Sueños…- Murmura él entrecerrando los ojos, lleva la mano a su cabello y la acaricia con suavidad.

-Esos sueños son diferentes a los de antes. Cuando era niña, me atormentaban los sueños de mi pasado. Cuando fui a ver al Dr. Kyuzo y recupere mis memorias, esas horribles visiones pararon. Pero ahora, las pesadillas no son sobre eso.-

-Noodle…-

-Duele considerar… que de cierta forma, nunca me podre librar de lo que viví en esos años. Las pesadillas nunca dejaran de molestarme, y los recuerdos estaran en mi cabeza por siempre.-

2D la abraza debilmente, ella corresponde y apoya su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Noods… yo siempre estare a tu lado desde ahora en adelante, y nunca te dejare sola.- Lleva una mano a su cabeza y la acaricia varias veces. Ella le asiente, cerrando sus ojos.

-Prometeme que… estaras conmigo para siempre.- 2D siente que sus palabras salian en casi un susurro. Noodle abre los ojos y recuerdos amargos invaden su mente. Tiembla dudosa, y vuelve a refugiarse en los brazos de su amigo.

-¿Noo..Noods?- Duda él al no recibir respuesta. Porque ella sabia que no se habia librado de todos los problemas aun. Asi era, ella no queria asegurar... que esos bastardos la dejarían en paz. Eso era lo unico que le impedia asentirle y prometerle a 2D que estaria junto a él para siempre, porque no sabia si podria cumplirlo.

-2D- san… yo…-

**RING RING RING.**

Ambos saltan de sus lugares sorprendidos al escuchar el fuerte sonido del comunicador, que esta vez estaba ubicado al costado de la cama. 2D duda un poco y luego de escuchar el insistenthe llamado, lo toma y lo enciende.

-Em, ¿Ho... hola?-

-¡MALDITA SEA, 2D! ¡HACE AÑOS QUE ESTOY LLAMANDO!-

Él se aparta del comunicador ante tal gruñido infernal proveniente de un muy enojado Murdoc. Se acerca otra vez con cuidado.

-Lo... Lo siento. Es que yo estaba…-

-Pssss. No quiero saber detalles de lo que sea que hagas con Noodle ¬¬.-

-¿Q... Q... QUE O.o? ¡Mu... Murdoc! ¡Yo no…!-

-¡Baahh, ya olvidalo! ¡Vengan ahora! ¡Ellos ya llegaron! ¡MUEVANSE, Y RAPIDO!- Murdoc corta la comunicación, dejando con la palabra en la boca al peliazul.

-¿Murdoc- san -_-?- Noodle sabia que era él, sus gritos se habian escuchado por todo Plastic Beach.

-Si… Jamie y Damon ya llegaron. Dijo que bajemos.-

-Entiendo. Mejor le hacemos caso.- Ella se pone de pie, y en el piso, encuentra el objeto que deseaba colocarse. Se arrodilla en el suelo, toma su mascara con ambas manos y un segundo antes de colocarsela…

-¿Se... segura que estas bien, Noods?- 2D sonaba preocupado, ya que la chica era lo mas importante para él y solo deseaba que olvide las cosas malas que le habian pasado y que se enfoque en el futuro, ahora que estaba de vuelta con Gorillaz. Ella no deseaba preocuparlo, asi que le sonrie tiernamente y al acercarse a él le da un beso en los labios. 2D abre los ojos sorprendido ante ese acto. Noodle le vuelve a sonreir.

-Contigo a mi lado, ¿cómo no estarlo?- Y sin decir mas, se coloca su mascara gatuna.

* * *

Russel se cruza de brazos, sentado en el sofa, y suspira desganada.

-Lo siento. No deberian tardar al saber que ustedes ya estan aquí, pero bien, ya saben como son. Disculpenlos.-

Damon le niega con la cabeza al baterista de la banda. Él y Jamie estaban sentados en el sofa de enfrente, en la sala o algo asi.

-No te preocupes, Russ, todo esta bien contigo. No podemos esperar menos de Murdoc.- Contesta Damon de mala gana por el satanista. De pronto, se aparece Cyber Noodle con una bandeja con tazas de café, y varios bocadillos.

-Servir a los invitados. Orden concretada.- Ella posa la bandeja en la mesa que estaba en el medio de ambos sofas, se da media vuelta y se retira caminando.

-Mmm. De verdad es la viva imagen de Noodle. ¿Eso no les molesto al principio?- Pregunta Jamie, tomando una taza de café.

-Si, pero ya no nos importa. Ahora con Noodle con nosotros, el cyborg no nos molesta.- Explica Russel con algo de indiferencia ante ella.

-Mierda, ¿En donde diablos esta el estupido de Murdoc ¬¬?- Pregunta en voz alta Damon, sin darse cuenta de que lo habia dicho casi a los gritos.

-¡Aquí estoy, cantante de segunda! ¡Ya deja de extrañarme! ¡Jajajaja!- Luego de eso, Murdoc se aparece entrando de un portazo violento a la sala. Toma asiento al costado de Russel, y les sonrie con malicia.

-Murdoc, tanto tiempo. Podrias aunque sea fingir que tienes buenos modales y saludarnos correctamente.-

-Psss, Damon, ¿Recuerdas con quien hablas? Murdoc nunca nos ha escuchado en lo mas minimo. Luego de diez años, ¿qué te hace pensar que algo ha cambiado?- Expresa Jamie con sarcasmo en sus palabras.

El satanista rie de forma escandalosa y cruel, y les dirige la palabra sin nada de vergüenza.

-Gracias por ser tan cariñosos, viejos. Se que sobre todas las cosas, ansían ver a Noodle y a la zorra.-

-¿Zorra?- Preguntan al unisono desconcertadps.

-Bueno, es algo largo de explicar, pero… en si, Sharon es una zorra o.ó. Es nuestra nueva integrante.- Menciona Russel con mas delicadeza que Murdoc.

-Si, es una desquiciada en la cama. No tienen idea de cómo lo hace, POR DIOS, es la mejor entre las tantas perras con la que me he acostado. Se los aseguro.- Murdoc comienza a explicar algo que no venia al caso definitivamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Te acostaste con tu nuevo miembro de Gorillaz O.o?- Damon se queda casi sin habla. No por el hecho del sexo, sino que habia estar loco como para querer hacerlo con Murdoc.

-Rayos, ¿Qué es? ¿Una puta o algo?- Sigue preguntando Jamie con algo de asco.

-Eso no importa ¬¬. Murdoc, deja de relatar cosas irrelevantes. Ademas, no creo que Sharon quisiera que cuentes esas cosas de su intimidad.- Le reprocha el afro americano con disgusto. El satanista se encoge de hombros sin darle importancia a sus palabras.

-Em, quizas tengas razon. De todas, formas, nos gustaria saber en donde la encontraron, como la convencieron de estar en Gorillaz, la cantidad de ganancias que le otorgan, y sobre todas las cosas, que rayos le vieron para que sea parte de la banda.- Vuelve a cuestionar Damon con mas sentido comun.

-¡Ah! ¡Yo respondo! ¡Yo respondo!- Unos gritos de emocion se escuchan a lo lejos, los demas giran hacia la puerta de entrada. Sharon les sonrie con buenas intenciones, y entra caminando hacia ellos. Se sienta en la cabecera del sofa de sus compañeros, y les sonrie a ambos representantes.

-Con que tu eres Sharon. Mm, no pareces una chica fuera de lo comun.- Observa Jamie de arriba abajo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? Pareces algo joven. Es decir, en el sentido de que… ¿Te acuestas con Murdoc? ¿No esta algo viejo para ti -_-?- La señala Damon con algo de frustracion en sus palabras.

-Oye ¬¬. No estoy tan viejo. Y puedo acostarme con la que sea, "Deei".- Le pronuncia de forma burlona al cantante. Él solo arquea una ceja molesto al oirlo.

-Jajajaja. Me alegra conocerlos, Damon, Jamie. Ellos debieron haberles dicho algo sobre mi. Tengo 26 años, y me integre a la banda porque ellos me secuestraron violentamente y me llevaron a los estudios Kong a la fuerza n.n.-

-¿Murdoc? ¿De verdad hiciste eso?- Le reclama Damon de mal humor, Jamie niega con la cabeza ya que el satanista no tenia remedio.

-Oigan, ¿Podrian dejar que termine? Lo que hice no es tan horrible como suena.- él señala a Sharon para que prosiga. Ella asiente y les dirige la mirada.

-Bien, ellos me vieron en un recital en los barrios bajos de Londres, en un bar. Pudieron ver a mi demonio, Dupsy. Quien sale de mi interior y rapea canciones de forma excelente. Era un gran complemento para Gorillaz, asi que por eso decidieron secuestrarme. Al final, acepte estar con ellos, Dupsy estuvo de acuerdo con nosotros, y desde ese momento los ayudo en los recitales.-

-Ah, entiendo. Hemos visto varias filmaciones de internet, conocemos a tu demonio de vista. No tenemos nada que objetar, solo nos hubiera gustado que Murdoc nos consultara antes de integrarte a Gorillaz.- Comienza a decir Jamie de forma muy coherente y racional, pasa a mirar a Murdoc con algo de desprecio.

-Si, somos sus representantes, y aunque sea deben decirnos que rayos hacen o dejan de hacer ¬¬. Pero da igual, eres bastante interesante, Sharon. Nos gustara trabajar contigo de ahora en adelante.- Le termina sonriendo Damon con aprobacion. Ella les vuelve a sonreir con entusiasmo.

-Ahh, muchas gracias n.n.-

-Eso por un lado, ahora nos encantaria ir al segundo punto.-

-¡Damon- san! ¡Jamie- san!- Las palabras de Damon son interrumpidas por un grito muy alegre proveniente de la entrada.


	37. After a hard day It's time to wake up

**_[Faust]_**

Ambos quedan atonitos al verla. Era ella, luego de tantos años y tantos rumores sobre su muerte… Noodle estaba solo a unos metros de distancia de ellos.

-¡NOODLE!- Gritan al mismo tiempo, y se ponen de pie alarmados. Ella rie al verlos, corre hacia ambos y se arroja sobre ellos en un gran abrazo.

-¡Hace tanto que no los veo!-

-¡Es increible que estes viva, Noodle!-

-¡Nos alegramos tanto!-

Noodle se separa, y rie alegre al verlos a ambos. Ninguno de los dos parecia haber cambiado en nada, era ella la unica que lo habia echo.

-Sabia que se alegrarian mucho al verte, Noods.- 2D camina hacia ellos, seguida de la chica. Entonces toman asiento al costado de Russel y Murdoc. Ambos representantes toman asiento en su lugar.

-Por Dios, hay tantas cosas que debemos preguntarte.-

-Tu ausencia fue de mas de cinco años, no me imagino en donde has estado todo este tiempo.-

Y despues de esas palabras, todos se quedan en un silencio muy incomodo.

-See, emm. No crean que estuvo en un lugar muy lindo.- Murdoc tuerce una mueca de incomodidad. Sharon hace lo mismo, y se limita quedarse callada.

-En realidad, ehh… la historia es bastante larga, no es agradable.- Les advierte Russel con algo de timidez.

-Es..es que… Noodle… estuvo en…- Pero ella frena las palabras de 2D al tomarle una mano, la presiona con suavidad y asiente con la cabeza.

-Yo les contare toda la verdad. Creo que ahora… hacer esto es necesario.- Lleva ambas manos a la mascara que traia puesta, y muy despacio, se la quita para dejar en descubierto su rostro completamente.

Russel baja la mirada con ojos cerrados, sintiendose algo adolorido. Sharon desvia la mirada algo preocupada, no queria seguir mirando. Murdoc suspira de forma lenta y pesada y cierra los ojos sin expresion. Lo unico que hace 2D y sujetar su mano fuertemente, y bajar la vista con sufrimiento en sus ojos.

Jamie se queda boquiabierto al observar con detalles la notable cicatriz de una gran quemadura sobre su ojos derecho. Damon se le queda mirando shockeado, porque no solo esa cicatriz era monstruosa, sino que tambien el interior de su ojo estaba rojizo, afectado por la herida. Noodle siente incomodidad y tristeza al sentir sus miradas sobre ella, debia llevar esa mascara porque sino, no solo ellos, tambien todo el mundo la miraria con lástima e impresión. Baja un poco la cabeza, y decide hablar.

-Se que no es agradable ver esta herida. Estuve en el infierno luego de "El mañana", muchos demonios me hirieron. Sufri varias quemaduras, incluyendo esta, por las llamas infernales. Sino fuera por Del- san, yo seguiria alli, a merced de los demonios que me aprisionarian por siempre.-

-El pacto de Murdoc, ¿Ah?- Pregunta Jamie negando con la cabeza frustrado. Ella asiente sin expresion.

-Los amigos fallecidos de Russel- san me defendieron de los demonios y lograron sacarme del infierno… pero al salir, regrese a esta realidad. Me encontraba entre llanuras de montaña, malherida y apenas con vida. Varios helicopteros descendieron y los soldados me persiguieron para exterminarme.-

-¿Acaso…?-

-¿El gobierno japones del que tanto habiamos temido hace años?- Finaliza la pregunta Damon, preocupado. Ella vuelve a asentir.

-Exacto. Supongo que morí por un tiempo, porque cuando desperté, habian pasado dos años. El gobierno japones decidio conservarme como arma biologica en vez de matarme. Me utilizaban para realizar misiones, aniquilar objetivos. Nunca pude oponer resistencia, ellos me dominaban mediante las _dos palabras _que activan mi modo de asesina, simplemente perdia el control.-

-Pero Noodle… ¿Cómo… hiciste para escapar de todo eso?-

-No lo hice en realidad, me encontre con Gorillaz en el crucero de la entrega de premios de los Animation Awards. Nuestra mision era hundir el transatlántico, nunca cuestionabamos las ordenes. No se cual era el motivo en realidad.-

-Quizas querian aniquilar a Gorillaz, ya que tenian un vinculo contigo. Y al ser un arma biologica tan importante para ellos, no podrian permitirse correr el riesgo de perderte. Y la existencia de la banda era sinonimo de una posibilidad de que vuelvas con ellos, de que te reveles para volver a tu vida normal.-

-Es una posibilidad, Jamie- san. La mision fracasó porque nos excedimos de tiempo, asi que activaron la operación kamikaze. Lanzar bombas y morir con todos adentro. No se si querian que muriera, o si suponian que podria sobrevivir. A pesar de que esas bombas destruyeron el crucero, todos nosotros pudimos sobrevivir.-

-¿Y como volviste a encontrar a los demas?- Damon la observa con demasiada intriga en su historia.

-Ah. Sobre eso, todos logramos llegar a una isla desierta. En ese momento, yo los odiaba y queria asesinarlos con mis propias manos. Era normal, ¿No creen? Sentia que me habian abandonado por todo ese tiempo, y que me habian dejado sola, a mi suerte. Pude entender despues por las palabras de 2D- san que nunca fue asi, por eso pude perdonarlos. Lo que mas quiero ahora es poder estar con mi familia, y volver a los viejos tiempos. Disfrutar de Gorillaz.- Noodle les termina sonriendo con paz interior, solo habia expresado su mas sincero deseo, y esperaba que la entendieran.

-Noodle, creo que hablo en nombre de ambos al decirte que nos alegra mucho que vuelvas con todos nosotros. Podras integrarte facilmente, y adaptarte a Plastic Beach. Te damos la bienvenida y te deseamos lo mejor.- La recibe Damon con una calida sonrisa, Jamie asiente y hace el mismo gesto.

-No tienen idea de cuanto se los agradezco.- Ella rie un poco al agradecerles a sus representantes.

-Bien, ya saben todo. Si quieren, pueden largarse. No se ofendan.- Murdoc hace un gesto con su mano, restandole importancia a su presencia.

-Murdoc ¬¬. No seas asi de grosero.- Russel lo codea molesto.

-Es verdad, ellos son tan amables y tu los estas echando ¬¬.- Le reclama Sharon arqueando una ceja enojada.

-Psss. Si, si, lo que digan.- Les da la razon a ambos como si fueran unos locos.

-En realidad, queriamos proponerles algo.- 2D alza su mano, ya que aun tenia la propuesta del dia anterior en mente. Sus compañeros le dirigen la mirada al cantante de la banda, extrañados.

-Claro, 2D. Te escuchamos.- Accede Jamie con buenas intenciones.

-Con Noodle con nosotros, se nos habia ocurrido hacer una gira mundial promocionando solo Plastic Beach. Ella se podra aprender las canciones muy rapido, seria una experiencia grandiosa. Ademas, no seria lo mismo que con su gira promocional, ya que seremos los Gorillaz originales.-

Ambos representantes se miran entre si, inseguros.

-Mmm. Tendriamos que arreglar los lugares, y muchas otras cuestiones.-

-Basicamente lo que hacemos siempre para cualquier gira, incluida la ultima, Damon.-

-Entiendo. No es mala idea, ademas Noodle podra integrarse a la banda con esta gira, se acostumbrara al ritmo de los recitales nuevamente.- Termina aprobando la idea el cantante, y les asiente a todos.

-¡Que bien! ¡Muchas gracias Damon- san, Jamie- san n.n!- Les agradece Noodle muy entusiasmada por la idea.

-Nosotros tambien teniamos una idea que proponerles.- Comienza a decir Jamie de forma pensativa, y toma un sorbo de café.

-¿Ah? ¿De que hablan?- Murdoc se vuelve a cruzar de brazos al oirlo.

-Veran chicos. Yo ya se lo comente a Murdoc en un mensaje del contestador. Pudimos filmarlos en su travesia por el inmenso mar en un barco, dirigiendose a Plastic Beach, y capturamos unas tomas fantasticas mediante un jet que sobrevolaba por esos lugares. Son alrededor de siete o seis minutos, y se lograron capturar unas increibles escenas de accion, Noodle y Cyber Noodle combatian a fuego limpio a unos helicopteros que tambien los atacaba sin piedad alguna.- Explica Jamie con mucho cuidado.

-¡Wow! ¿De verdad pudieron grabar todo eso?- Sharon se queda fascinada al escucharlo.

-¿Y por que en vez de filmarnos, no se alegraron al ver que estabamos vivos y no mandaron un ejercito de helicopteros para rescatarnos de ese barco asqueroso ¬¬?- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Murdoc decia algo con bastante sentido.

-Emmm. Bueno, no importa. La filmacion es tan genial que nos gustaria editarla y seleccionar las mejores escenas para lanzar a la luz un nuevo video promocional de Gorillaz.- Anunca Damon sonriendo muy satisfecho por su idea.

-¿Un nuevo video promocional? Es una gran idea, ademas de esa forma, todos nuestros fanaticos sabrian que Noodle esta viva.- Analiza Russel en voz alta.

-¡Si! ¡Y todos se alegraran mucho!- 2D estaba muy emocionado al escucharlos.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Ademas le estoy dando su merecido a esos malditos! ¡Sera un video estupendo n.n!- Asiente la misma Noodle muy segura de sus palabras.

-Ok. Esos eran los unicos temas que queriamos tratar con ustedes, y con su aprobacion para el nuevo video, no podriamos estar mas satisfechos por todo. Por cierto, hemos pensando bastante sobre la cancion que elegiremos, por ahora esta confirmada _On Melancholy Hill_.-

-Una de las mejores canciones de Plastic Beach. Me parece que seria la cancion perfecta, porque al ser tan suave y delicada, las escenas de accion la complementaran haciendo una gran mezcla.- Finaliza Damon de explicarles.

-Me da igual, solo muestrennos que onda cuando terminen de armar el video.- Le resta importancia a su decisión el satanista.

-Bien. Y en cuanto a la gira mundial, los mantendremos informados. Nos comunicaremos por internet con ustedes, y les daremos fechas y lugares.- Asegura Jamie.

-¡PERFECTO! Y ahora, que ya estan aclaradas todas las cuestiones, espero no volver a verlos en mucho mucho tiempo.- Murdoc se pone de pie, y practicamente tiene mucha voluntad de llevarlos a la salida. Los demas integrantes de la banda lo miran de esta manera: ¬¬

Jamie y Damon se ponen de pie y suspiran desganados.

-Diablos -_-… Murdoc, nunca cambiaras. Da igual, nos mantendremos comunicados aunque no lo quieras. Y si lo quieres tomar asi, SI, se podria llamar "vigilancia". Para que no hagan mas locuras, tu sabes.- Jamie pasa una mano por su rostro, frustrado.

-Un trato es un trato, Murdoc. Les prometemos los recitales, y un nuevo video de Gorillaz.- Y de la manera mas respetuosa y seria posible, Damon le extiende la mano al satanista para cerrar el trato.

Murdoc se le queda mirando con seriedad en su rostro, pasa a ver a los demas integrantes de su banda, quienes le sonrien y le asienten con confianza. Sin mas que decir, él sonrie de forma malévola y le estrecha la mano con fuerza y firmeza. Damon le sonrie satisfecho, y mese su mano de arriba abajo.

* * *

Aquel helicoptero se aleja de la costa de Plastic Beach. Ese fuerte ruido de las elites metalicas cortando el aire a una increible velocidad era imperceptible desde el interior de la cabina. Jamie era el piloto, pero aun asi, no puede evitar mirar de reojo a su compañero, quien estaba mirando el esplendido mar por la ventanilla.

-Emm. ¿Piensas… en lo mismo que yo?- Se atreve a preguntar con incomodidad en su voz. Damon solo tuerce una mueca de disgusto, y gira su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-No se como terminara todo esto. Se que Murdoc aun no les ha dicho toda la verdad.-

-Eso es mas que obvio, sino no estarian tan tranquilos. Y ahora con Noodle…-

-Lo se, lo se. No podemos meternos en lo que no nos incumbe. ¿Sabes? Mejor hagamos todo lo que planeamos, como si nada hubiese pasado. Debemos disfrutar de Gorillaz tambien, ¿No crees?-

-Tienes… razon.- Termina asintiendo Jamie y mira hacia adelante para seguir piloteando con seguridad. Damon mira la ventanilla nuevamente, y luego de unos segundos suspira sin muchos animos.

-Despues de todo… solo nos queda esperar para saber como terminara su asunto. Nosotros solo observaremos.-

* * *

-Al fin se fueron, gracias a mi amado Satanas.- Murdoc se deja caer nuevamente en uno de los sofas de la sala, y prende la television como si nada.

-¡Pues yo estoy muy feliz porque podremos hacer una gira mundial! ¡Sera genial, 2D- san!- Noodle se le arroja en un enorme abrazo y le sonrie alegremente.

-¡Si! ¡Lo se! Y hasta podremos agregarle partes instrumentales a las canciones de Plastic Beach.-

-¡Ah! ¿Partes en guitarra? ¡Seria grandioso!-

-Por supuesto, podras encajar perfectamente.-

-Esa es una estupenda idea, no lo habia pensado, D.- Russel se acerca a ambos, con una mano en su barbilla.

-Siii, te mostrare a Dupsy, Noodle. Te fascinara, se escucha sensacional cuando canta.- Sharon le sonrie entusiasmada.

-¡Si! ¡Tambien quiero ver a Dupsy! ¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer!-

-Da un poco de miedo, pero se ve fantastico en el escenario.- Le dice 2D a Noodle sonriendole.

-¡No importa n.n! ¡Quiero verlo de todas formas!- Noodle se le vuelve a prender al brazo, ambos se quedan mirando por segundos, con una mirada que transmitia todo.

-MUYY BIEN ¬¬. Ustedes dos, ya que no se me ocurre otro momento y lugar adecuado, vengan AHORA. Tenemos que hablar.- Todos se quedan callados repentinamente ante las palabras de Murdoc, quien se habia levantado muy enojado. Se da la vuelta y sale de la sala, yendose por la puerta principal y dejandola abierta para que lo sigan.

Russel traga saliva, y codea a 2D.

-Lo sabia…- Comienza a murmurar muy despacio. El peliazul arquea una ceja desconfiado al escucharlo.

-¿Qué sabias, Russ?- Pregunta Sharon mirandolo de reojo, extrañada.

-En realidad tengo dos teorias. La primera es que Murdoc matará a 2D.-

-¿QUE?- 2D se altera y se asusta de inmediato.

-La segunda es que te dara "La charla", Noods. Y que amenazara a 2D de muerte. Ya debe sospechar lo suyo, lo siento de verdad.- Se lamenta Russel negando con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-Ummm. Tengo veinte años, ya no soy una niña definitivamente, ya paso el periodo de "la charla" desde hace tiempo, es tarde para recordarlo ¬¬.- Opina Noodle en voz alta, algo molesta.

-Ademas, en cualquiera de las dos opciones salgo afectado. ¿Realmente crees que… que Muds…?-

-¡FACE- ACHE! ¡MUEVETE O NO VIVIRAS PARA CONTARLO!- Se escucha la brusca advertencia de Murdoc desde el otro lado de la puerta. El cantante traga saliva y comienza a temblar asustado.

-No… no puede ser nada bueno.-

Pero entonces Noodle le toma la mano y la sostiene firmemente. Ella le sonrie, sin la mascara sus expresiones se veian tan puras y naturales.

-No dejare que Murdoc- san te golpee.- Dicho esto, ella se lo lleva de la mano hacia el otro lado de la puerta. 2D queda fascinado por su sonrisa llena de luz, y la sigue.

-Suerte n.n.- Sharon los saluda con la mano. La puerta se cierra dejando a la chica y a Russel solos.

-A pesar de los tratos de Murdoc, Jamie y Damon fueron muy tolerantes.- Comienza a decir ella mas relajada que antes. El baterista le asiente.

-Sip. Es verdad. Me veia venir algun que otro maltrato de Murdoc, como siempre. Y tambien demoras de parte de todos, como siempre. Por eso le dije a Muds que le ordenara al cyborg traer algo de comer para variar.-

-Ah, por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Cyber Noodle?- Ambos se miran confundidos, y luego miran a su alrededor.

-Mmm, ni idea. Tal vez se fue a recargar.-

-Ah. Quizas tengas razon.-


	38. Something's Starting Today

_Bien, bien, bienn. Escuchando Doncamatic ò.o. Se me terminó pegando, al principio no me gustaba. Espero que salga el video en estos dias loco. Gracias por sus reviews a: **noodle5522, KaamDee, Utau Hoshina**_

* * *

_**[November Has come]**_

Y como si de un tribunal que castiga con pena de muerte a unos criminales inmundos se tratase, 2D y Noodle estaban sentados delante de Murdoc, quien los miraba con cara de pocos amigo y de brazos cruzados. Enciende un cigarrillo y lanza el humo lentamente, disfrutando del sabor del tabaco. De pronto, dirige su mirada a 2D, quien siente sus ojos posados sobre si mismo. Siente un escalofrio recorrer su espalda, y se encoge un poco hacia abajo, nervioso.

-Mira, sere directo contigo, face- ache. No te dare un lindo sermon como seguramente te imaginaste.-

-Yo… yo nu..nunca…-

-CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA HASTA QUE TERMINE DE HABLAR.-

-¡Si! ¡Lo..lo siento!- Se horroriza y se encoge aun mas, temblando. Murdoc vuelve a fumar un poco de su cigarrillo. Noodle arquea una ceja al verlo.

-Como decia, sere directo e ire al grano. ¿Cuántas veces te acostaste con Noodle ¬¬?-

-¡Murdoc- san O.o!- Ella se levanta traumada y lo mira entre sorprendida e indignada por esa pregunta atrevida.

-¡NO! ¡Yo… yo… yo…!- Pero 2D se habia puesto el doble de nervioso que antes por su pregunta.

-¡Nosotros nunca lo hemos hecho ¬¬!- La japonesa decide tomar las riendas de la situacion.

-Y si asi fuera, ¿qué tendria de malo? Soy mayor de edad, aunque no lo parezca. Y soy toda una mujer.- Le sonrie maliciosamente, como diciendole "Jake mate". Pero Murdoc aquea una ceja y pasa a mirar a 2D.

-Escucha, tarado. MAS TE VALE QUE TENGAS CUIDADO CON LO QUE HACES, PORQUE SI ME LLEGO A ENTERAR O LLEGO A VER, O LLEGO A… NO SE, INTUIR QUE HICISTE ALGO ESTUPIDO, COMO COGER CON ELLA, TE DESTRIPARE EN CARNE VIVA Y ME COMERE TU MALDITA Y DIMINUTA…-

-¡Murdoc- san ¬¬! ¡Creo que yo ya debo tomar mis propias desiciones!-

-Amor, soy como tu maldito padre, y debo matar al idiota por ser un total pervertido. El retrasado te duplica en edad, cariño.- Explica razonablemente Murdoc, con mucha logica en sus palabras.

2D se sonroja apenado, y baja la cabeza temblando intimidado.

-Yo… nunca… haria nada malo con Noodle si ella no lo quiere. Nunca podria hacer algo que la lastimara.- Responde con voz apagada.

-2D- san…-

-De.. De verdad nunca lo hice con ella… pe..pero…-

-Pero creo que podemos hacer lo que queramos.- Noodle le sonrie maliciosamente a Murdoc, quien gruñe enojado al verla.

-Porque ya no soy una niña de diez. No soy la novia de 2D- san, pero se que soy algo importante para él, al igual que él es algo muy importante para mi. Tendras que aceptarlo, Murdoc- san.-

-No te ofendas, pero tu discurso de "puedo hacer lo que se me pega la regalada gana solo porque soy mayor" es poco original y creible.- El satanista le sonrie de forma atrevida y muestra su lengua como si realmente ser pasara sus palabras por el trasero.

-Oye ¬¬, solo digo lo que pienso. Ademas, nadie critica que tu estes con Sharon- san. Tambien le llevas bastantes años ò.ó-

-¿AH? YO NO ESTOY CON ESA ZORRA.-

-Si que lo estas, lo haces con ella todo el tiempo -_-…- Noodle baja la mirada frustrada.

-Es verdad. Nadie te impide que tengas sexo con ella en todos lados.- Piensa 2D en voz alta sin malas intenciones.

-¿Me estas diciendo que planeas hacer lo mismo con Noodle?-. Murdoc lo señala comenzando a perder el control. El peliazul se estremece horriblemente.

-¡NO! ¡CL..CLARO QUE NO! ¡YO..YO JAMAS…!-

-Aunque… por lo de hoy en la mañana… 2D- san es capas de hacer muchas cosas si se lo propone, jajaja.- Ella rie divertida al recordar lo que habia sucedido. Pero cambia su expresion a una de miedo al darse cuenta de que Murdoc miraba con ira asesina a 2D.

-Ah O.o… no, yo no quise decir que…-

-¡ESTAS MUERTO, CARA DE SIMIO!-

-¡AHHH! ¡ESPERA! ¡NO O.O!-

Murdoc se le tira encima, pero 2D consigue saltar de su asiento esquivando ese golpe. Se levanta mas asustado que nunca y sale corriendo por la puerta como un autentico condenado de muerte. El satanista se levanta algo adolorido, pero cegado por la ira, y sale corriendo tras él.

Noodle se pone de pie con una gran gota en su cabeza, baja la mirada y suspira cansada.

-Supongo que tendre que detener eso -_-… rayos.-

* * *

-¿De verdad no quieres jugar con él, Russ n.n?-

-No gracias ¬¬U. Esa cosa es… algo… repulsiva. Sin ofender.-

-¿Repulsiva? Es hermosa.-

-Es un asco. No es normal que tengamos uno de mascota. Aunque… ¿Qué es normal y que no en estos dias -_-?-

-Le dare de comer una caja de Superfast Jellyfish n.n.-

-Eso seria… ¿Canibalismo de su parte O.o?-

-Oh. No lo habia pensando.- Sharon se queda con gesto pensativo al tener a pulpito en sus manos. Este la observaba con su unico ojo de una forma siniestra y asquerosa. Russel veia la televisión sentado a su costado, en el mismo sofa.

-¡Ah! No creo que sea canibalismo porque éstas son medusas. Y él es un pulpo.- Razona en voz alta la chica.

-Pero son animales marinos de todas formas, es como que, no se, me coma a mi primo lejano ô.o.-

-Bueno, pero al ser medusas con sonrisas bizarras y al estar herméticamente procesadas para ser comestibles, yo creo que…-

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!-

-¡VEN ACA, O TU MUERTE SERA MAS LARGA Y DOLOROSA!-

Sharon y Russel se quedan callados y casi saltan de sus lugares ante esos gritos y amenazas de muerte. 2D entra a la sala casi destruyendo la puerta de entrada, y cae al piso por tropezarse. Se da media vuelta y se horroriza al ver que Murdoc le sonrie con forma perversa y asesina y truena sus nudillos.

-¡Mu..Murdoc! ¡Yo nunca le haria daño a Noodle! ¡Y nunca la toque! ¡Lo juro T.T!-

-¡Eso no es lo que dice ella!-

-¡Pero eso no fue sexo!-

-¡AH! ¡Y ENCIMA ADMITES QUE TE LE TIRASTE COMO UN MALDITO PERRO DESESPERADO!-

-¡¿QUEE? ¡NO! ¡ESPERA O.O!-

-¡VOY A MATARTE!-

-¡ESPEREN, ESPEREN, ESPEREN!- Russel interviene en el asesinato, y se coloca delante de 2D para saber que rayos estaba pasando.

-¿Murdoc ¬¬? ¿Qué DIABLOS estas haciendo?-

-¿Pues que crees que hago, bola de grasa? ¡Quiero castrar al homosexual!- Contesta casi ladrando el satanista, señalando al Russel con furia.

-¿Y por que? ¡Si quiere tener sexo con Noodle, que lo tenga!- Se encoge de hombros con mucha obviedad. Pero eso hace que Murdoc se enfurezca el doble.

-¡NOO RUSS! ¡No estas ayudando T.T!- Grita en un alarido 2D desde el piso.

-¡¿Y tu te dices ser un buen padre? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Noodle es mayor y toda la mierda! ¡No me molesta que tenga sexo, por mi que lo haga con quien y quiera cuando sea! ¡Pero prefiero morir antes de que este con ese estupido!- Señala al peliazul, quien tiembla y traga saliva. Ok, Russel se pasa una mano por el rostro, retomando fuerzas y retando a su paciencia.

-Haber, ¿cómo te lo explico, satanista? Nosotros somos como sus padres, pero tu sobreprotección extremista y psicotica que solo se remite a arruinar la vida de 2D, porque lo odias por motivos que nunca comprendere, ya es demasiado. Te pasas de la raya, Muds ¬¬. Si se quieren y todo eso, ¿qué tiene de malo que esten juntos?-

Explica el baterista tratando de hacer entrar en razon al idiota, el plan B era hacerlo reaccionar a golpes. De alguna forma tendria que entenderlo.

-Mueranse ¬¬. Mientras que este vivo, me opondre.- Y vuelve a mirar al peliazul con ira asesina.

-Murdoc. Eres tan cruel con Stu- Pot u.u. Ademas, no tienes derecho a criticar su obvia relacion llena de amor y sexo.-

-Sharon O.o…- 2D la mira en señal de que se calle, pero ella lo ignora sin dejar de mirar a Murdoc.

-Porque nosotros somos asquerosamente extremistas y demostrativos en el sentido morboso. Por favoooooor, dejalos estar juntos, ¿Si n.n?- Sharon trata de convencerlo por las buenas.

-JAMAS ò.ó. Me meto su amor por el culo. Si llego a ver que cogen en la mesa del comedor, o en alguna fiesta descontrolada…- Pero Murdoc era tan insistente e irracional como siempre.

-Eso solo lo hacen ustedes dos -_-…- Murmura Russel arqueando una ceja.

-Juro por todo lo que sea buena musica que tomare el cuello del tarado y que metere mi jodida pistola en su…-

-¡Murdoc- san ò.ó!-

Todos giran hacia la puerta, donde Noodle miraba con ganas de matar a Murdoc por todas las incoherencias que estaba diciendo.

-Tratabamos de hacer entrar en razon a Murdoc, pero… Es tan increiblemente exagerado y testarudo -_-…-

-Callate, zorra ¬¬. ¡Y tu, Noodle! ¡Mas vale que no vengas a convencerme porque la verdad poco me interesa lo que me puedas…!-

-¡Estare con él por el mismo motivo por el cual TU estas con Sharon- san ¬¬!- Lo señala con valor y determinacion. Murdoc se queda dos segundos pensando algo confundido.

-¿Ah? ¿Por sexo?-

-No, por lo otro. ¿Quieres diga por que…?-

-NOOO.- Ellos se quedan en silencio ante la repentina desesperación del satanista. Él hace segundos de silencio y luego mira con total fastidio a Noodle.

-Eres una ¬¬… una…-

-Una mujer que sabe contestar. Lo aprendi de ti, Murdoc- san.-

-¿Sabes que? Has lo que quieras, no me importa. Arruínate la vida con el tarado. Me voy a emborrachar, ADIOS.- El satanista se da media vuelta con cara de pocos amigos y se retira por la puerta dando fuertes pasos llenos de enojo.

-Rayos… Murdoc es tan desconsiderado. Tratando a Noodle asi luego de todo lo que pasó, tendria que aunque sea fingir amabilidad.- 2D se pone de pie algo adolorido, y observa la puerta por donde se había ido él hace segundos, con seño fruncido.

-Por lo menos ya los dejara en paz.- Russel coloca una mano en su hombro y le sonrie.

-Si, mejor, es bastante jodido si asi lo quiere… bueno, me voy con él n.n. Hasta mañana, jajaja.- Sharon los saluda con una gran sonrisa y se retira para ir a tener sexo con Murdoc (Y)

-Me da igual como me trate Murdoc- san. En realidad, que sea asi de malo conmigo me recuerda a como todo era antes, jajaja. Me alegro que no haya cambiado.- Comienza a decir Noodle recordando el pasado.

-Noods…- 2D se le queda mirando extrañado.

-Vamos a tu habitacion, ¿Si?- Ella le toma la mano y lo arrastra consigo. Él le devuelve la sonrisa y le asiente con entusiasmo. Russel solo sonrie al ver como ambos se retiraban. Verlos juntos, luego de tantos años… era algo bastante hermoso de apreciar.

* * *

Al anochecer.

El choque de las olas de mar se escuchaba una y otra vez en la costa, en el muelle lleno de barcos. Comenzaba a hacer frio y todo era muy oscuro y tenebroso, el viento era insoportable. Sin embargo, esas sensaciones incomodas no le molestaban. El frio hasta ahora nunca habia sido un impedimento.

No queria reconocer que esa sensacion volvia a recorrer su ser, siempre eran sensaciones desagradables. Las emociones humanas eran espantosas, siempre eran malas. ¿Qué tenia de grandioso ser un ser humano? Era horrible. Convertirse en humana, o en algo parecido, o aunque sea compartir sus sentimientos le aterraba.

En ese instante no le temia a la oscuridad, o a los chillidos agudos y siniestros de las gaviotas al pasar. Cyber Noodle seguia reparando el barco que planeaba utilizar con algunas herramientas que esta vez habia conseguido y su misma fuerza, pero en un momento su cabeza llega a un punto en que la tan sola idea de volverse humana la hace entrar en desesperacion. Suelta lo que poseia en ambas manos, y se harta de todo.

Todo era tan oscuro que no podia ver bien, pierde la paciencia que ahora poseia y se arrodilla en el piso. Se sostiene la cabeza y cierra los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Quiero ser como antes. Quiero ser como antes. Quiero ser como antes. No me gusta pensar, no me gusta deducir, no me gusta razonar por mi propia opinion. Quiero seguir ordenes sin objetar, ODIO LOS SENTIMIENTOS HUMANOS. Esos sueños y recuerdos me hacen humana ¿Cuándo empezó a suceder? Cuando consiga ese codigo, ellos me haran como antes, no me importa que se lleven a Noodle o…-

-¡¿Cyborg?-

Ella se horroriza y abre los ojos atonita, se descubre la cabeza y gira hacia atrás de forma muy lenta, casi sin poder creer que 2D estaba detrás suyo y habia escuchado todo.

-Stuart…-

-¡¿De que hablabas? ¡¿Un codigo? ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Noodle con todo eso?-

-No… no comprendo que estas…-

-¡No digas que no sabes nada! ¡Yo lo escuche todo! ¡Dime que esta pasando!-

-NADA.- Cyber Noodle se pone de pie y mira de forma neutra. Pero 2D comienza a enojarse, ya que la sola idea de que Noodle se fuera y que los deje le causaba confusion y temor.

-Sino me dices lo que pasa, le dire a Murdoc que tu me dijiste lo de su secreto.-

Cyber Noodle agacha la cabeza sin expresion, y la escena se queda congelada por minutos enteros. La luz de la luna los iluminaba a ambos.

-Él no te dira nada de todas formas. Me castigara o me desactivara, pero él no hablara hasta que sea el momento.-

2D comienza a preocuparse de sobre manera, parecia que era un asunto demasiado grave.

-Escucha. No se que sucedera, 2D. Pero yo tambien… tengo miedo. Por lo menos eso supongo. Por eso, aunque sea por ahora, todo sera normal. Murdoc asi lo quiere, y obedecere a mi amo.-

-¿Por qué no vas a decirme?- Esta vez la mira suplicante con mucha necesidad de saber. Ella siente culpa, porque todo Gorillaz tenia derecho a saber la verdad. Niega con la cabeza y decide resignarse a su destino.

-No puedo.-

2D se queda callado, y mira a los ojos al cyborg con increible amargura y tristeza, ella sigue neutra.

-Si algo… le llegara a suceder a Noodle… yo…-

-Lo se, 2D. Se que sientes amor por ella, su fuerte vinculo esta en mis memorias.-

-Claro que la amo. Por eso no quiero que vuelva a sufrir, quiero protegerla desde ahora en adelante.-

-Se siente raro…- Murmura el cyborg dandose media vuelta y contemplado el barco que reparaba.

-¿De que hablas…?- 2D se queda mirandola, y contempla el barco de la misma forma.

-Nada. ¿A que viniste?-

-Ah… Murdoc me dijo a traves del comunicador de nuestras habitaciones que te venga a buscar y que te diga que vayas a verlo. Quiere decirte algo.-

-¿Cómo se siente, 2D?- El androide gira hacia él y le sonrie tristemente. El peliazul hace un gesto de sorpresa, era la primera vez desde que la conocia que se atrevia a expresar tristeza. Ahora que lo pensaba, el unico gesto que recordaba en ella eran sus sonrisas enfermas y macabras.

-¿Co..como se siente que cosa? Estas… muy extraña… ¿Es por los sueños?- Pregunta con timidez en su voz, aun no creyendo que esa fuese el cyborg que conocia.

Ella se acerca a él de forma peligrosa y sigue contemplado su rostro con tristeza.

Era identica a Noodle en apariencia. 2D, al verla tan cerca no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco, y desviarle la mirada nervioso. De pronto, un mar de recuerdos lo invade. Recuerda cuando ella lo habia ayudado limpiando su rostro con delicadeza, y como él la detestaba en ese momento. Recuerda tambien cuando él la ayudaba a construir el barco para salir de la isla desierta porque estaba malherida.

Cyber Noodle era un androide sin sentimientos, pero aun asi, ¿por qué seguia mirandolo como si sintiera melancolia y amargura en su corazon? Ni siquiera tenia uno. No entendia por que estaba cambiando.

-Este sentimiento no es mio, es de la Noodle real. Este es el peor sentimiento de todos. Cuando llegue el momento, te contare lo que oculta Murdoc.-

-¿De... Que estas…?-

…

…

…

2D siente un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo, una mezcla de sensaciones lo aturden y hacen estremecer su cuerpo cuando Cyber Noodle lo besa en los labios sin motivo alguno.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO?- La separa de su cuerpo luego de unos segundos, y con el rostro fuertemente sonrojado y los latidos de su corazon al maximo, retrocede temblando.

Se sorprende aun mas cuando nota que el cyborg temblaba abrumado, y con un sonrojo notable en su rostro.

-Es horrible… es horrible… porque… este sentimiento no es mio. Yo no te amo, Noodle es la que lo hace, y por eso lo siento. Porque tengo parte de ella en mi cabeza. No quiero ser humana, no quiero.-

El cantante te lleva un par de dedos a los labios, y baja la cabeza tratando de estabilizarse.

-Estas… mal. Algo te pasa… quizas… quizas Murdoc lo notó y por eso quiere hablar contigo. Ve con él, y hagamos como que esto nunca pasó.-

-Orden… recibida.- Murmura ella sin querer aceptar lo que estaba pasando. Se sentia miserable y obsoleta. Siendo debil, se sentia una inutil.

-No dire nada, por Noodle. Lo siento, 2D. No volvera a pasar.- Ella lo mira a los ojos y vuelve a su gesto neutro. 2D no le responde, se da media vuelta y no puede evitar salir corriendo de ahí.

Cyber Noodle baja la mirada y contempla su mano vendada por 2D el dia anterior, y los recuerdos la torturan. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y niega con la cabeza.

-Aun… sigue doliendo…-


	39. Gonna be alright for everyone?

_Capitulo dedicado a 2D y a Noodle (L)_

* * *

**_Again [Hong Kong]_**

-¿2D- san? ¿Qué sucede?- Noodle miraba entre extrañada y preocupada al peliazul, quien aun respiraba agitadamente luego de llegar corriendo a su habitacion. Cierra la puerta y toma a Noodle de la mano, la sienta en su cama y él hace lo mismo.

-¿Qué… pasó? ¿Estas bien?-

Pero él sujeta su mano con firmeza y se sonroja aun mas al recordar el beso del cyborg, sentia que los latidos de su corazon eran tan fuertes que Noodle podria oirlos. No podia despegar su mirada del piso.

-2D- san… dime que pasa… me estas asustando.- Le pide de forma suplicante.

2D traga saliva y entonces la culpa comienza a carcomerlo. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que pasara? Él amaba con todo su corazon a Noodle, ¿cómo pudo haber dejado que Cyber Noodle lo besara? Sentia que la habia traicionado, sentia que era un idiota por no haberlo evitado. Habia sido algo muy inesperado. Aun asi no se lo podia perdonar.

Y en todo caso, ¿por qué el androide lo habia echo? ¿Y por que se sentia tan afectado y perturbado por eso? Se suponia que si amaba a Noodle no tendria que sentirse de esa forma.

-Yo… ehh… ¿Es..es por algo que yo hice? ¿Es mi culpa que estes asi? Lo.. Lo siento.- Noodle se preocupa al no escuchar respuestas del peliazul, y entonces pasa a abrazarlo fuertemente. 2D tiembla al sentirla, y le corresponde de inmediato.

-No…¡No! Claro que no. No es tu culpa… es… es solo que…- Y no sabe como continuar, no podia decirselo. No tenia el valor suficiente.

-¡Ah! ¿Sabes? Yo… estuve viendo un poco tus cajones, y encontre muchas fotos, 2D- san.- Noodle sabe que se siente muy perturbado, pero sabe tan bien que no querria hablar en ese momento, intenta cambiar el tema y hablar de otra cosa.

-¿Fo..fotos?-

-Siii. Mira, quiero que las veas. Son muy tiernas. Luego las veremos con los demas, ¿Si?- Ella le sonrie inocentemente, y cuando se separa del abrazo, gira a su costado y toma varias fotos que tenia regadas por la cama.

-¿No te recuerdan muchas cosas? Era una niña muy pequeña en esos tiempos, jaja.- Noodle se señala a si misma en una foto, la cual mostraba a toda la banda ensayando en los principios de Gorillaz. 2D se olvida por un segundo de lo que la habia ocurrido, y enfoca su atencion en aquellas imágenes.

-Son… de hace tantos años, casi diez. Yo… recuerdo que pude guardar algunas aquí, las encontre en los estudios Kong y quise traerlas. Son lindos recuerdos.- Sonrie inconscientemente al recordar esos tiempos y al ver a Noodle como una niña tierna en las fotos.

En una, Russel parecia estar acomodando los platillos de la bateria de pie frente a esta, Murdoc tomaba de una botella de tequila en calzoncillos y con su bajo colocado mientras que le daba la espalda a la camara, y 2D tenia en sus hombros a una pequeña Noodle de diez años que sonreia. Él habia tomado la foto alzando su brazo, desde arriba, y eso hacia que haya una gran perspectiva de toda la banda.

-Cuando era niña siempre llevaba ese casco puesto, jajaja. De verdad era linda.- Noodle rie un poco al contemplar la foto y al sentir nostalgia. 2D gira hacia ella y le toma la mano.

-Sigues siendo hermosa, Noods.- Le sonrie y acaricia su mano con dulzura. Ella le ofrece una sonrisa triste y niega con la cabeza.

-No. Mi rostro ya no es el mismo. Definitivamente yo…- Ella lleva su mano derecha a las cicatrices de su rostro, sin soltar a 2D con la izquierda, y sonrie con amargura.

-Ya no soy linda como antes.-

-Noodle… no digas eso.-

-¿Sabes, 2D- san? Estas fotos me hacen retroceder mucho a lo que era nuestro pasado.- Noodle sigue pasando muchas fotos mientras que hablaba, y se queda en una. Ambos observan una foto. En esa, Noodle habia crecido pero no llegaba a ser una adolescente todavia, tendria unos trece años maximo. Aun se vestia de forma infantil, con un pequeño abrigo rojo, pero llevaba una falda en vez de shorts, unas medias largas que llegaban un poco mas alto que sus rodillas, y sus ojos ya eran cubiertos por su flequillo negro violáceo. Abrazaba a Murdoc de costado, quien tenia un cigarrillo en la boca y miraba fastidiado a la camara. Russel le hacia cuernos al satanista desde atrás, con una sonrisa traviesa, y 2D posaba una mano en la cabeza de Noodle, mirando extrañado lo que hacia Russel.

-Y pensar que el tiempo pasa tan rapido. Me hubiera gustado poder vivir toda mi adolescencia con ustedes. No pude disfrutar nada ya que cuando me separaron de ustedes solo tenia quince.-

Noodle jadea sorprendida al ver una foto en la que todos estaban en una feria y ella tenia un algodón de azucar en su mano.

-¡Ah! ¡Solo pudimos ir a una feria una vez! Luego se nos fue imposible por las giras, y porque nos habiamos vuelto famosos. Lastima… que… ya soy mayor como para hacer esas cosas.- Se deprime al recordarlo y se queda mirando esa foto desilucionada.

2D siente su misma tristeza. Hubiera dado lo que sea para poder haber vivido esos ultimos cinco años con ella, y haber aprovechado todo ese tiempo. Habia tantas cosas que nunca habian podido hacer.

-La inocencia… ya no está.- Noodle siente ganas de llorar al ver esas fotos, esos recuerdos eran muy hermosos. Pero a la vez se le hacian tan lejanos. Recordaba que no sabia hablar ingles en esos tiempos y que solo hablaba en japones, recordaba que sus compañeros siempre la ayudaban a aprender cosas. Como se hacian bromas entre ellos, los ensayos, las entrevistas.

-No llores…- 2D la abraza al ver como gruesas lagrimas caian de sus ojos. Ella niega con la cabeza y se estrecha contra su cuerpo, dejando las fotos a un costado.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien, es solo que al recordar todo…-

-Lo se, Noods. Todo esta bien, estas aquí conmigo, ¿Si?- La acaricia una y otra vez para calmar sus sollozos.

-Ustedes siempre eran tan amables conmigo, y siempre nos divertiamos mucho. Y… y esos hombres… los demonios… todos fueron tan crueles y me lastimaron tanto. No tuvieron consideracion, 2D- san…-

-Shhh, tranquila. Ahora no tienes que recordar eso, ya que volviste con nosotros.-

-Quiero volver a hacer las cosas de antes, pero ya no soy una niña… me hubiera gustado seguir con esa vida.-

-Noodle, ¿A quien le importa que seas una niña o una adulta?- 2D la separa del abrazo, le seca las lagrimas con su pulgar y le sonrie tiernamente.

-Podemos seguir haciendo muchas de las cosas que haciamos antes. Hay una feria en Plastic Beach. Mañana iremos y nos divertiremos mucho.-

-¿De… de verdad? Pero… es que yo…-

-No importa que tengas veinte años, o treinta, o los que sea. Siempre conservaras esa inocencia. La inocencia que siempre ha tenido Noodle.-

-2D- san…- Ella le termina sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos y le asiente con seguridad. 2D rie un poco, ya que sentia felicidad al ver su sonrisa. Se acerca a sus labios y le da un tierno beso. Ella corresponde y rodea su cuello con ambos brazos.

Y en ese momento…

Él recuerda el beso que Cyber Noodle le habia dado hace minutos. Impacta en su cabeza esa sensacion que lo habia invadido, y el miedo recorre su cuerpo. Jadea aturdido y se separa de Noodle comenzando a temblar.

-¿2D- san?- Pregunta ella preocupada. Pero antes de que 2D considere la posibilidad de sentir confusion, niega con la cabeza y abraza a Noodle de tal forma que la hace caer de espaldas a la cama.

-Te amo… te amo mucho… y no quiero perderte… eres lo mas importante que tengo, Noods… moriría si te alejaras de mi… Te amo…- Le decia mientras estrechaba su cabeza contra el pecho de la chica, con miedo. Noodle abraza su cabeza, acaricia su cabello y sonrie ante la increible ternura e inocencia de 2D.

-Yo tambien te amo demasiado. No me importa que Murdoc- san se oponga, yo siempre te amare de todas formas.- Levanta la cabeza del cantante con ambas manos, él se acerca un poco y ambos vuelven a besarse. Noodle retoma el control de la situacion, gira a 2D dejandolo debajo de ella, y le sonrie con tranquilidad. Se quita el vestido blanco y delicado que tenia desabrochándolo de a poco, y solo queda en ropa interior con sus largas medias ralladas.

-Noodle…- 2D se queda contemplado su cuerpo mas que sorprendido.

-Quiero demostrarte todo el amor que siento por ti. Y ahora es el momento.- Ella se acuesta sobre él, y lo besa con completa pasion. El peliazul entrelaza sus piernas con las suyas, y acaricia la espalda de la chica. En un momento ambos se separan del beso ya que necesitaban tomar aire, y él se le queda mirando dudoso.

-¿Estas… segura? ¿De verdad lo estas?-

-Por supuesto que si, ¿Acaso tu no?-

-Si… estoy seguro.- él se sienta en su lugar y se sonroja al ver su cuerpo y al apreciarla con detalles. Se habia vuelta una mujer muy hermosa, eso lo fascinaba.

Noodle le asiente, y comienza a sacarle la camiseta, rozando su cuerpo desnudo con sus manos. Se quedan frente a frente contemplandonse los rostros, el tiempo parecia haberse congelado. Muy de a poco, vuelven a acercarse, entrecierran sus ojos y se besan profundizando el contacto. Ella vuelve rodear su cuello con ambos brazos, y él le rodea la cintura y la apega a su cuerpo. Se recuestan en la cama y se dejan llevar por sus emociones.

* * *

Da pasos firmes y decididos hacia la compuerta del camarote de Murdoc y se queda de pie frente a esta. Lleva su puño hacia la puerta y golpea dos veces. Cyber Noodle sabia que sea lo que sea que le esperara alli dentro, no seria nada bueno. La puerta se abre desde adentro y ella alza la mirada intrigada por saber cual era el estado de animo de Murdoc.

-Pasa, hojalata. Tenemos que hablar. Ya era hora de que llegaras.-

No parecia estar molesto, parecia tener el humor de siempre. Ella le asiente y pasa adelante a su camarote. Sharon estaba recostada de espaldas en la cama del satanista, pero parecia de gesto aburrido y curioso. Solo miraba el techo sin hacer nada, parecia querer que ambos terminaran de hablar, asi luego podria divertirse.

-Murdoc. Esperando ordenes.- Le indica el cyborg, y luego hace un saludo militar.

-No finjas conmigo, se que estas descompuesta o algo. Es como si, no se, tengas opinion propia todo el tiempo, como una persona normal, ¿No es asi?- Murdoc se fastidia al decirlo se cruza de brazos y suspira. Cyber Noodle baja la cabeza y se queda en silencio.

-Eso pense. Escucha, robomierda. Sabes que tienes memorias de Noodle incrustadas en tu procesador central, en otras palabras tu cerebro. Asi que si te alteraste un poco al tener sueños o alguna que otra cosa humana, no tienes que perder la calma. Todo eso es normal, solo es parte de tus circuitos.-

Cyber Noodle abre los ojos perturbada, e intenta hablarle a su amo.

-Pero… yo nunca antes habia tenido…-

-Te estoy diciendo que todo eso es normal. No pienses algo estupido, como que estas adquiriendo sentimientos humanos o algo asi de ridiculo. Eres un cyborg, y fuiste creada para luchar y protegerme. Eres eso y nada mas.-

-¡No! Eso no puede ser. Yo nunca habia sentido dolor o miedo. No es parte de mis circuitos, hay algo mas. Y gracias a sus recuerdos, se que si consigo el codigo podré volver a ser un androide sin emociones y que…-

-CIERRA LA BOCA.- Murdoc se enfurece al oirla. Ella se queda callada ante el repentino grito de su amo.

-¡Escuchame bien porque no volver a repetirtelo! ¿Quieres ser humana, robot de pacotilla?-

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!-

-¿Quieres ser debil y no ser capas de cumplir tu objetivo?-

-¡Nunca! ¡Yo no quiero ser asi de patetica!-

-Entonces hazme caso y creeme. Lo que te pasa es parte de tus circuitos y no tiene nada que ver con verdaderos sentimientos humanos. Un androide no tiene alma, corazon, no puede sentir dolor ni nada. Eres solo un maldito robot, y todo lo que crees que son emociones son solo parte de los recuerdos de Noodle, tu no lo sientes realmente. ¿Entendido? No quiero que sientas confusion, no esta permitido.-

-E..entiendo.- Cyber Noodle le asiente un poco insegura. Murdoc tuerce una mueca de disgusto y le desvia la mirada.

-Nh. Por cierto. ¿Cómo mierda sabe 2D lo que he estado escondiendo? ¿Qué le dijiste, cyborg?-

-Nada en realidad. Se que fue un error haberle insinuando eso, pero no le otorgue mas informacion. No volvera a pasar, Murdoc.-

-Maldita chatarra inservible.- Murmura en un gruñido de molestia,

-Si vuelves a insinuarle algo asi, te desactivare y quedaras en la historia, estupida. Agradece que 2D es un idiota y que por ahora no volvera a meterse en lo que no le importa. Pero si hubiera sido Russ, no correriamos la misma suerte. Quedate callada o te matare.-

-Lo siento.- Se disculpa ella de inmediato.

-Lo que sea, ya vete. Debo acostarme con la zorra. Espero que mañana seas un insensible cyborg, como antes.-

Ella camina hacia la puerta y antes de salir, murmura…

-Yo tambien lo espero.- Y termina saliendo de la habitacion de Murdoc. Sharon se sienta en su lugar en la cama, y se queda mirando hacia abajo.

-Con que escondes algo, ¿Ah, Murdoc? No te dire que me lo digas porque se te negaras, pero… ¿Cuándo nos lo diras a todos? Porque espero que sea asi.-

-Bahhh. Dejame en paz.- Murdoc se sienta a su lado y le sonrie riendo un poco con algo de perversion.

-Sera pronto. Por ahora, solo disfrutemos el presente.-

-Supongo que estoy de acuerdo contigo.-

Murdoc se le tira encima, a lo que Sharon solo le sonrie de forma retadora como siempre.


	40. Some Kind of Soul, All we are, is Dust

_Hola! Creo que hoy dormi 48 horas corridas. BUEE JAJAJAJAJA. Por eso me siento al cien por ciento. Gracias por sus reviews a : **Utau Hoshina, noodle5522, KaamDee

* * *

**_

Al dia siguiente.

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana, el sol era radiante y esplendido. Desde ese pequeño ventanal, las luces se filtraban y provocaban que el agua luzca mas cristalina que de costumbre. La japonesa abre los ojos ya que un rayo de sol rozaba su rostro. Se encontraba de espaldas a 2D, quien la abrazaba desde atrás. Aun parecia dormir.

-Es tan calido.- Murmura sin darse cuenta, se acurruca un poco en su lugar y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Se queda asi unos segundos para tratar de conciliar el sueño otra vez, pero…

El momento se arruina cuando el comunicador comienza a sonar como un condenado telefono celular, una y otra vez.

-Argh. Murdoc- san.- Ella siente que 2D se habia despertado, ya que comenzaba a moverse de su lugar. Él gruñe con algo de molestia, la suelta lentamente y se sienta en su lugar refregadose los ojos. Noodle suspira, toma el comunicador que estaba en el piso a un lado de la cama, se levanta y se sienta al costado del peliazul, y lo enciende de muy mala gana con el boton que decia "On".

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunta yendo al grano, era mas que obvio que era el satanista.

-Cariño. ¿Podrias pasarme con mi buen amigo Stuart? Debo decirle algo muuuy importante.-

-Mmm. ¿Qué planeas, Murdoc- san ¬¬?-

-Solo pasame con él, no pasara nada malo.-

-See, see, lo que digas.- Ella extiende su mano hacia 2D, quien la mira con muchas dudas. Toma el comunicador y se lo lleva al odio derecho.

-¿Murdoc?-

-Buen dia, Stu. ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Ehh… bien. ¿Por qué me estas…?-

-PERFECTO. Mira tu ventana, hay un lindo regalo ahí.-

-¿Regalo?- El ingenuo del cantante gira hacia atrás, se acerca al ventanal y cuando se queda asi por unos segundos para saber que rayos era esa cosa inmensa que estaba mirandolo desde afuera…

-¡WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA O.O!- Grita con todo el descontrol y la histeria del mundo, se arroja de la cama y se tira al piso, cubriendose la cabeza con ambas manos y temblando lleno de miedo.

-¡2D- san O.o!- Noodle comprende de inmediato que su horror hacia las ballenas no habia disminuido lo mas minimo. Es mas, parecia haberse incrementado con los años. Desde el comunicador, las risas de Murdoc se hacian cada vez mas fuertes y escandalosas.

-¡Quitala! ¡Quitala! ¡Quiere comerme! ¡Es horrible T.T!- Exclama una y otra vez el peliazul. La chica se enoja, toma el comunicador y decide hablar.

-Muy bien ¬¬. ¿Por qué rayos hiciste que 2D- san se lleve el susto de su vida con esa maldita ballena?-

-JAJAJAJAJA. Bien, es que, jajajjaja, fue una venganza por, jajajajja, por lo que ayer… JAJAJAJAJA.-

-¡Habla de una vez!-

-¡Por el sexo que tuviste con él anoche! ¡Hare su vida miserable, este solo fue un pequeño susto!-

-¿Qué O.o? ¿Y tu como sabes que nosotros…?-

-Por favor, amor. Hay que ser idiota para no darse cuenta. Jajajjajaja, tendria que haber visto la expresion del tarado cuando casi muere de un paro, jajajajja.-

-Bu..bueno. ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! ¡Quita a la ballena, ya te divertiste!-

-Se, esta bien. Aguafiestas ¬¬. Solo tapa las ventanas, yo en un rato la quito. Nos vemos, linda.-

-¡Hey, no! ¡Espera!- Noodle intenta detener que corte la llamada, pasa a mirar a 2D que parecia estar desarmandose del miedo y duda un segundo.

-¿Qué sucede, Noodle?- Pregunta Murdoc antes de cortar.

-Emm. Hoy es un hermoso dia. 2D- san me dijo que hay una feria en Plastic Beach, ¿Podemos ir n.n?-

-NO ¬¬. Hay veces que Sun Moon Star esta ahí, y ni ganas de que me reclame todo lo que le debo.-

-¿Y… y que rayos hace él aquí O.o?-

-No se, es bizarro. Da igual, adios.-

-Nooo. Yo quiero ir a la feria, QUIERO IR A LA FERIA, quiero ir a la feria T.T.-

-¿No estas un poco grande para ir a una estupida feria ò.ó?-

-Nh… yo… no, no estoy tan vieja ¬¬. Quiero ir a la feria y si no quieres, te molestare mucho mas que tu a 2D-san.-

-MALDITA SEA, no quiero ir a esa jodida feria. ¿Qué le ves a ese tipo de lugares? ¡Son inmundos!-

-Quiero ir a la feria, quiero ir a la feria, quiero ir a la feria, quiero ir a la feria, quiero ir a la feria, quiero ir a la feria, quiero ir a la feria, quiero ir a la feria, quiero ir a la feria, quiero ir a la feria, quiero ir a la feria, quiero ir a la feria, quiero ir a la feria, quiero ir a la feria, quiero ir a la feria, quiero ir a la feria, quiero ir a la feria, quiero ir a la feria, quiero ir a la feria, quiero ir a la feria, quiero ir a la feria, quiero…-

-¡ESTA BIEN! ¡VENGAN EN CINCO O SINO NO IREMOS UNA MIERDA! ¡ADIOS!-

Noodle sonrie llena de alegria al escuchar como Murdoc le habia cortado gritandole de una forma violenta y horrible.

-¡Eso significa que iremos a la feria! ¡Siiii n.n!-

-Noods… N..Noods O.O…- 2D seguia en el piso, muy traumado.

-¡Ah! ¡2D- san n.n! ¡Murdoc- san me dijo que iremos ala feria! ¿No te parece genial?-

-S..si.. Pe…pero…-

-¡Quiero un algodón de azucar n.n! ¡Y quiero subirme a una montaña rusa, y quiero ir a una cueva del terror, y tambien quiero…!-

-¡AAAAAH! ¡QUITALA O.O!- 2D vuelve a cubrirse la cabeza al escuchar el horrible llanto de la ballena, que mostraba su enorme ojo a través de la ventana. De verdad queria comerse a 2D n.n.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, lo olvide O.o! Bueno, vamos a prepararnos rapido asi llegamos pronto, ¡Siii n.n!- Noodle se acerca a las cortinas, las extiende y hace que la ventana este cubierta de par en par.

* * *

-¿A la feria? ¿Que rayos -_-?-

-¡Siiiii, Russ n.n! Yo no sabia que habia una feria en este lugar. ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes?-

-No lo se, Sharon. Supongo que nunca fue relevante. Igualmente nunca he ido, solo lo se porque Murdoc lo mencionó una vez con bastante fastidio, por cierto.-

-Si, Murdoc no quiere ir, dice que es un asco en totalidad. Debe ser porque esa cosa, Sun Moon Star, esta ahí merodeando.-

-Quizas, aunque en realidad Murdoc siempre ha sido un aguafiestas, asi que lo mas probable es que no quiera ir solo para arruinarnos la diversion.-

-¡Escuche eso, bola de grasa ò.ó!- Murdoc grita furioso, de pie frente a Sharon. Ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama del satanista, hablando por el comunicador como si fuera un telefono celular.

-¿Murdoc O.o? ¿Cómo diablos me escuchó, Sharon?- Pregunta el baterista algo sorprendido.

-Lo puse en altavoz n.n.-

-¿QUE? ¿Esta cosa tiene eso?-

-Si, y eso es raro teniendo en cuenta que es un comunicador de segunda, pero…-

-YA CALLATE, dame eso.- Murdoc le arrebata el comunicador a Sharon y frunce el seño con desconfianza al empezar a hablar con Russel.

-Escucha ¬¬, ¿Yo, aguafiestas? ¿Alguna vez haz escuchando alguno de tus sermones?-

-Hey ¬¬. Yo no soy aguafiestas, solo trato de ser el mas racional del grupo. Sino no estariamos vivos en este momento.-

-Mira, no importa. Nos vamos en cinco minutos a esa puta feria. Tu vienes quieras o no.-

-¿Ah? ¿Y que si no quiero?-

-¿No que eras el mas racional y que sino fuera por ti no estariamos vivos ¬¬? Ven para vigilarnos, señor "racionalidad", contrólanos para que no hagamos algo muy incoherente, como incendiar la feria. Ademas, si yo me muero de aburrimiento, te arrastrare conmigo. No sufrire solo, oh no, claro que no. Adios.- Y sin dejarle defenderse, corta la llamada de Russel. Dejandolo del otro lado con ganas de insultarlo.

-Muy bien, todo arreglado. Ahora vamos a…-

-¡A LA FERIAAAA! :D.-

-¿Zorra O.o?-

Sharon toma de un brazo a Murdoc, y sale corriendo del camarote arrastrandolo consigo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah O.o!-

* * *

**_[Some Kind of Nature]_**

De acuerdo. Todo Gorillaz estaba en frente de una inmensa cantidad de juegos.

-Woow.- Largan un bufido general de admiracion. Y luedo de tres segundos, reaccionan.

-¡Yo quiero ir a los autos chocadores!-

-¡Yo a la montaña rusa!-

-A mi me da igual -_-…-

-¿A..a la montaña rusa O.o?-

-¿Ya podemos irnos -_-?-

-Cueva del miedo. Murdoc, cueva del miedoo.-

-¡ESTA BIEN, YA DEJEN DE GRITAR! Ya que todo el mundo quiere hacer algo diferente, nos separaremos. Fin del asunto.- Murdoc comienza a caminar hacia adelante, Sharon sonrie y lo sigue super emocionada de la vida.

-¡Siii, autos chocadores n.n!- Es lo ultimo que se alcanza a oir.

-Bien, debo seguirlos. Tengo que proteger a Murdoc y… baahh -_-…- Cyber Noodle sigue resignada a su creador. Sentimiento nuevo: aburrimiento y frustracion.

-¡No! ¡Espera!- 2D extiende su mano hacia ella. El cyborg se detiene y se da media vuelta extrañada.

-No... No tienes que ir con ellos sino quieres. Puedes quedarte con nosotros.- 2D le desvia un poco la mirada timidamente. Cyber Noodle se acerca un poco a él, con expresion neutra. Pero Noodle no entiende porque 2D actuaba de esa manera con el androide, queda confundida por su actitud.

-Creo que es mejor que Murdoc y Sharon se hayan ido solos, no seria muy agradable interrumpirlos.- Comenta Russel, comenzando a caminar hacia adelante.

-Mm. Me hubiera gustado que se queden en realidad, queria que pasemos este dia juntos. Pero supongo que despues los encontraremos.- Noodle observa al baterista con algo de razon.

-¿Y que hacemos ahora?- Pregunta 2D observando las atracciones a su alrededor.

-Obviamente iremos a la montaña rusa.- Ella le sonrie maliciosamente.

-Ahh… ¿QUE O.o?-

-¡Sii n.n!- Noodle le toma la mano y se lo lleva corriendo hacia la gran atraccion, que no quedaba demasiado lejos. Russel suspira, y mira hacia su costado. Habia una tienda de comida rapida.

-Quizas debamos dejarlos solos, cyborg. Ya sabes, son como una pareja de novios. Ademas tengo hambre.-

-No.-

El baterista escucha la negativa de Cyber Noodle y la mira de reojo desconcertado.

-¿No? ¿Por qué dices que no?-

-Porque… Noodle queria pasar todo el dia con todos nosotros. Tenemos que ir con ellos dos.- Explica un poco dudosa.

-Ah. Bueno, se lo que dijo, pero tambien se que esos dos necesitan recuperar mucho tiempo perdido. Tu sabes, los dos solos.-

-Si… 2D y… Noodle… solos.- Ella baja la mirada y no puede evitar decir esas palabras con algo de tristeza.

-Hey, ¿Qué te sucede? Es raro que actues asi.- Russel gira hacia ella, y se le queda mirando confundido. Cyber Noodle alza la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-Lo se. Creo que estoy algo descompuesta, pero Dave me revisó hoy y me dijo que todo andaba bien. No entiendo porque siento amor por 2D si se supone que no hay problemas en mis circuitos.-

-Ah. Entiendo.- Russel asiente con ojos cerrados, como si las palabras de cyborg sean las mas comunes del mundo.

Luego de diez segundos.

-¿QUE TU ESTAS ENAMORADA DE 2D O.O? ¿QUE DEMONIOS? ¿WTF?- Exclama fuera de control, le era imposible asumir esa noticia asi de facil.

-Shhhhh. ¡No hagas ruido, por favor! Segun Murdoc se me ira pronto. Pero aun asi, no creo mucho en sus palabras. Yo antes no sentia esto, antes no sentia emociones ni nada. No se que me pasa ahora. Solo puedo reconocer que amo a 2D, pero Murdoc me dijo que es solo porque comparto los recuerdos de la Noodle real. No son sentimientos humanos verdaderos.-

-Pero espera, ¿qué… que te esta pasando? Si antes no podias sentir emociones, ¿por qué ahora si?-

-No lo se. Es horrible, ser humano significa sentir todos esos sentimientos que te hacen debil y te hacen dudar. Espero poder recuperarme pronto.- Cyber Noodle suspira cansada, y mas que nada estresada por esa situacion. Pero Russel se queda pensando por varios segundos.

-Dime, ¿cómo sabes que lo amas?- Se atreve a preguntar señalandola.

-Bueno. Siento una ansiedad inexplicable cuando me habla. Siento tristeza cuando lo veo con Noodle. Creo que eso es parte de sentir celos tambien. Y siento una extraña necesidad de estar con él.- Cyber Noodle describe sus emociones sin querer ocultarlo, pero Russel sabe que el asunto era muy complicado si ella le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Cyber Noodle… eh… mas allá de que no sepas que te sucede y de por que tienes emociones de la nada… creo que el problema mas grande va por otro camino. 2D esta enamorado de Noodle, y viceversa. Que tu sientas amor por él es…-

-No quiero que 2D corresponda lo que siento. Pero tengo que admitir que…- Ella comienza a sonreir sin darse cuenta y se cubre la boca con una mano para tratar de evitar reirse.

-Que se sintió genial cuando lo besé. Hasta ahora es el mejor sentimiento humano que he conocido.-

-¿Qué TU QUE? ¡ POR DIOS! ¡Demasiadas noticias por un dia! ¿Cómo… como…? ¿Él fue el que lo hizo o…?- Russel sentia que moriria de un infarto al seguir escuchandola.

-No. Yo lo hice y lo tomé por sorpresa. Me gusta ese sentimiento.- Ella lleva ambas manos a su pecho y vuelve a sonreirle.

-Es como si nada mas importara. Al principio fue una mezcla de miedo y nervios, es decir, fue desagradable. Pero luego… todo se despejó en mi mente, y lo unico que podia hacer era recordar ese contacto superficial que no hubiera significado nada para mi meses antes de que esto me estuviera pasando. Puedo asegurar que eso era autentica felicidad.-

-Increible…- Él la seguia escuchando, fascinado. Era asombroso escuchar como describia sus emociones y reconocer que eran tan comunes y corrientes como las de cualquier ser humano. Pero se suponia que un cyborg no tenia que tener sentimientos. ¿Por qué podia hablar sobre felicidad y amor de una forma tan pura y natural entonces? No le encontraba una explicacion logica.

-Escuchame. Yo… no se que deberia decirte. Por todo lo que me estas diciendo, no creo que lo que dice Murdoc sea cierto. No es una simple falla en tus circuitos. Es como si… realmente pudieras sentir como cualquier de nosotros. Y si Dave te revisó y te dijo que todo esta bien, eso significa que…-

-Que no tengo fallas y que tendre que soportar estos sentimientos por siempre. ¿verdad?- Ella pasa a mirarlo con frialdad, a lo que Russel tuerce una mueca de inseguridad.

-Realmente no quiero asegurar eso.-

-La felicidad que puedo sentir solo se presenta cuando estoy con 2D. Soportar el miedo, el enojo, el aburrimiento, la ansiedad, la vergüenza, la soledad… eso es parte de ser una persona. En mi opinion, no lo vale. Por eso, quiero ser un cyborg y no una humana, muy pronto hare que todo vuelva a la normalidad.-

-Espera, ¿qué haras?-

-Por ahora nada. Solo… alejarme de 2D y tratar de actuar como antes.-

Russel siente que algo malo se avecinaba, no tenia un buen presentimiento al respecto.

-Me mantendre en silencio. Noodle no puede saber lo que le hiciste a D, porque te mataria. Y tambien dudaria de él. Solo te dire que si realmente lo amas, alejarte de él te sera algo dificil.- Él le da la espalda y comienza a caminar hacia el local de comida, ella lo sigue a paso lento.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Cuestiona el androide con un gesto de confusion.

-Porque a todos nos gusta sentir felicidad.-


	41. The world's sexyIt's part of my collapse

_Heellooooooooo. Recien vuelvo del cole, un poco tarde porque me quede caminando por ahi. Ni ganas de volver a mi casa y... estudiar T.T. Por lo menos este ya es mi ultimo año de colegio u.u. Gracias por sus reviews a: **noodle5522, Utau Hoshina, KaamDee**_

* * *

**_[Rock It]_**

-¿Solo somos nosotros dos -_-? ¿Qué, es una feria desierta o algo asi?- Sharon estaba en su auto chocador, la pista estaba vacia y la mayoria de los autos barados.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, estamos en una isla en el punto nemo, estupida ¬¬. ¿Qué quieres, que haya millones de personas en este mugroso juego?- Desde el otro extremo, Murdoc estaba sentado en su propio auto. Le muestra la lengua con desprecio desde lo lejos.

-¿Sabes que? Te voy a hacer que te tragues todas tus malditas palabras, hijo de puta ò.ó.-

-¡Hey! ¡Cuida tu lengua de zorra! ¡Yo sere el que te haga tragar tus palabras!-

-¡HARE QUE SALGAS DISPARADO DE ESTE PUTO JUEGO!-

-¡YO HARE QUE TU CONDENADO TRASERO SALGA VOLANDO DE ESE JODIDO CARRO!-

-¡MUERETE, MURDOC! ¡SOY LA PERSONA MAS COMPETITIVA DEL MUNDO, ASI QUE SI ES NECESARIO TE MATARE PARA GANAR!-

-¡INTENTALO, PEDAZO DE RAMERA DE CUARTA! ¡VERAS QUE SOY EL MEJOR Y QUE TE PATEARE EL CULO!-

George, el pobre desgraciado que se encargaba de activar el juego, rodea sus ojos y jala la palanca que le da electricidad a los autos chocadores.

-¡Voy a matarte!-

-¡YO voy a matarte!-

Murdoc esquiva velozmente al auto de Sharon, el cual venia a chocarlo de frente. Gira por su costado y se da toda la vuelta para contraatacar. Ella pisa el acelerador y sonrie como una maniatica, se dirige con gran violencia hacia el auto de Murdoc. Él vuelve a esquivarla sin tener tiempo de tirarse encima suyo, gruñe y vuelve a acelerar contra ella.

-¡Si te dejaras de mover podria HACERTE PEDAZOS!-

-¿ERES LENTO? ¡Jajajajajaja!-

-¡Te metere tu sarcasmo por el…!- Pero antes de que pueda terminar su insulto, Sharon lo choca de costado y lo hace salir expulsado hacia atrás con tanta violencia que hace que choque horriblemente contra una de las paredes que sostenian la atraccion.

-Agghhhh.- Murdoc levanta la mirada algo adolorido por ese gran impacto.

-¡JAJAJAJAJJAJA! ¡Muerete, muerete, muerete! ¡Supera ese golpe, Muds!-

-Ahora si la jodiste, zorra.- Murdoc decide dejar de fingir que era amable, sonrie con total demencia y descontrol y presiona el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oh. Oh.- Sharon, luego de reir como una psicotica, se queda estatica en su lugar. Se asusta de muerte al ver que Murdoc venia a toda velocidad hacia ella, dispuesto a matarla y a sacarla volando literalmente.

* * *

-¿Estas bien, 2D- san n.n?-

-¡Deeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhh!- 2D corre hacia el bote de basura mas proximo, y vomita todo el desayuno, almuerzo y cena del dia anterior.

-Creo que eso significa no.-

Y mientras seguia vomitando y ella lo miraba con algo de asco…

A lo lejos, la pared que encerraba la pista de los autos chocadores se destroza en cientos de pedazos y provoca el ruido de un gran impacto, habia parecido una explosion. Un auto sale expulsado cerca de donde estaban 2D y Noodle. El auto queda de costado, y Sharon cae regala al suelo bruscamente.

-Ouuch. Murdoc se fue al diablo ò.ó. Ahhh, mi piernaaaa.-

Habiendo destruido la atraccion, Murdoc se levanta de su vehiculo y sale de la pista con una sonrisa demasiada confiada. Camina hacia su zorra mientras que reia victorioso.

-¡JajajajajajajajjajajaJAJA! ¡¿Tu me ibas a hacer tragar mis palabras? ¡Te venci en tu juego, zorra!- La señala en el piso sin intenciones de ayudarla y sigue burlandose.

-Nh, si, ganaste. Pero me rompiste una pierna. Esto no puede ser peor T.T.-

-¡A quien le importa! ¡Te di tu merecido! ¡Jajajajaja!-

Sharon se arrastra para salir del carro y se frota la pierna adolorida.

-Hey, cuando dije eso de matarte no iba en serio, yo creo tu si trataste de…- Pero cuando ella alza la mirada para seguir reclamandole a Murdoc, él se arrodilla ante ella y posa una mano en su pierna.

-Eres tan exagerada. Zorra.-

-Murdoc…-

-No te rompi la pierna. Pero… podria romperte otra parte de tu cuerpo, jajajaja.-

Sharon le sonrie agradecida porque de una forma muy extraña se estaba preocupando por ella ô.o.

-Sabes que acepto tu propuesta, Muds. Jajaja.- Ella posa una mano sobre la de él. Murdoc sonrie ironicamente, y pasa a un gesto de malicia.

-Perfecto. Si fuera por mi, seria en este preciso…-

-¡Waaaa n.n! ¡Alli estan Stu- Pot y Noodle!-

Murdoc cambia su gesto a uno de shock al ver que Sharon se levanta de la nada y sale corriendo hacia donde la pareja se encontraba. Esa zorra lo habia dejado con las palabras en la boca ¬¬.

-¡Hey, tu! ¡Ven aquí ò.ó!- Y se levanta de la misma forma, sale corriendo tras ella.

Mientras tanto, 2D aspira aire y lo exhala cansado de vomitar.

-¿Estas mejor? No sabia que la montaña rusa te mareaba tanto.- Noodle sonrie muy nerviosa. Pero él termina de limpiarse la boca con un pañuelo, y mantiene su mano cubriendo su boca.

-Si. No te preocupes, estoy bien.-

-Lo siento u.u. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no te querias subir?-

-Porque quiero que hoy te diviertas como nunca.- 2D entrecierra los ojos y baja su mano con el pañuelo que cubria su boca.

-Quiero que este dia sea inolvidable para ti y que llene un poco el vacio que te dejaron estos ultimos cinco años.-

-2D- san…- Noodle sonrie conmovida al notar sus buenas intenciones. Le parecia que hacia demasiado por ella, y lo apreciaba mucho. Ella le toma una mano y cuando esta a punto de abrazarlo…

-¡Stuuuuuuuuuu- Pot n.n!- Sharon se le tira encima de una forma increible y ambos caen al piso haciendose mierda.

-¡Sha… Sharon O.o!-

-Me alegra haberte encontrado junto con Noodle. Me acaba de ocurrir algo horrible, Murdoc es tan malo. Embistió mi auto chocador y lo hizo salirse de la pista, destruyo toda la atraccion. Y mira, ¿Ves esta sangre? Es porque me rompi una pierna n.n.-

- ¬¬…- Noodle mira con una vena enojona como Sharon abrazaba a 2D de una forma horriblemente cariñosa. Y ademas ambos estaban acostados y juntos en el suelo.

-A..ah… ¿De verdad te hizo eso? Creo que fue un poco rudo…-

-Si. Bastante u.u.-

-¿Pero te duele? ¿Estas bien?-

-Sii. Realmente no me rompi una pierna n.n. Gracias por preocuparte, Stu- Pot. Si fuera por Murdoc, yo podria pudrirme en las llamas del infierno.-

-EJEM.- Noodle se cruza de brazos y su tos obviamente fingida hace que ambos se queden callados, y la miren extrañados.

-Sharon- san. Si quieres que seamos amigas, ¿Tendrias la amabilidad de…?-

-¡ZORRA! ¡SI NO DEJAS DE VIOLAR A FACE- ACHE, HARE SU VIDA AUN MAS MISERABLE DE LO QUE HE PLANEADO HASTA AHORA!- Murdoc lee la mente de Noodle al interrumpir ese abrazo tan proximo. Se acerca corriendo a ambos, y observa con ira asesina a Sharon ante su proximidad con 2D.

-No iba a decir eso. Pero basicamente me gustaria que dejaras de pegartele asi, por favor ¬¬.- Termina su frase la japonesa, de brazos cruzados.

-Pe…pero Murdoc… ella fue la que…-

-Oh u.u. Esta bien, esta bien. Ni que fuera a tener sexo con él.-

-Sharon O.o.- 2D no entiende cómo podia decir algo tan atrevido en una situacion tan incomoda como esa. Noodle abre los ojos atonita al oirla, pero Murdoc se enfurece el doble, la toma del brazo y la aparta de 2D sin nada de delicadeza. Luego le da una patada al idiota en un brazo.

-¡Ayyy! ¡¿Y yo que hice?- Se queja el cantante algo molesto por ese golpe. Se frota el brazo mientras que se levanta.

-Existir ¬¬. Eso ya es bastante molesto.- Contesta Murdoc, y pasa a mirar a Sharon.

-Y tu ¬¬. Si se te vuelve a cruzar la idea de hacerlo con él, lo castraré solo con tal de que no tengas satisfaccion.-

-¡Muds O.o!- 2D se horroriza al oir esa sentencia.

-2D- san, a mi no me molesta que estes con Sharon- san. Pero ¿Es necesario que se te tire encima de esa forma adelante mio -_-?- Noodle se encoge de hombros como si tuviera toda la razon del mundo.

-Ah, lo siento Noodle. Es que suelo hacerlo todo el tiempo. Pero en serio, yo lo hago sin darme cuenta siquiera. Es solo una muestra de cariño, es tan tierno. Jajaja.-

-Si.. Es cierto, ella lo hace todo el tiempo. Ademas, no lo hace con malas intenciones, de verdad, Noods.-

Noodle rodea los ojos, suspira y le termina sonriendo resignada.

-Confío en lo que dices, 2D- san. Aceptare a Sharon- san. La verdad, parece muy divertida, jajaja.-

-Gracias, Noodle.- Sharon le sonrie por aceptarla tal como es. Pero en cuando a Murdoc -_-…

-Pues la verdad yo no voy a tolerar eso de "Me le voy a echar al idiota solo porque es tierno" ¬¬. Deberias sacarte la costumbre de prostituta que tienes, zorra.-

-En realidad no es necesario que seas asi de cruel con Sharon- san.- Noodle lo mira de reojo con reproche.

-Ahh, no te preocupes, lo hace todo el tiempo.- Sharon hace un gesto con su mano restandole importancia al gesto del satanista, con indiferencia en su mirada.

-¿Y por que dejas que te trate asi?- Le vuelve a preguntar extrañada.

-Porque Murdoc es un completo hijo de puta n.n. Y se que no puedo cambiar eso.- Ella rie un poco al decirlo.

-Igualmente eso no responde la pregunta.- Murmura 2D algo frustrado por la respuesta de Sharon.

-¡Heeeeeeey! ¡Chicos!- A lo lejos, Russel venia caminando con una bolsa de palomitas de maiz. A su lado la acompañana Cyber Noodle, con otra bolsa de palomitas.

-¡Ah! ¡Yo quieroo!- Noodle corre hacia Russel, y toma su bolsa sin permiso. Él le sonrie y rie un poco. Llega hacia el grupo.

-¿Qué han estado haciendo? Nosotros fuimos a comer algo por ahí. Bien, yo lo hice, el cyborg obviamente no necesito hacerlo, jaja.- Comenta el afro americano mientras veia como Noodle comia su bolsa de palomitas.

-Bueno, nosotros fuimos a los autos chocadores, y Murdoc me desgarro la pierna, mira n.n.-

-Eso no es cierto ¬¬. Solo es un rasguño, deja de exagerar. Ademas tu tambien casi me matas al principio.-

-Ok, ok. No discutan. ¿Y que hay de ustedes dos?-

-Fuimos a la montaña rusa, y fue la experiencia mas horrible del mundo.-

-2D- san, no digas esoo. Jajaja. Esta bien, él vomito y todo eso, pero es que yo no sabia que lo mareaba tanto u.u. No lo volveremos a hacer. Lo prometo.-

-Jajajaja. Hay un juego que le intereso mucho a Cyber Noodle, no paramos de hablar de eso, ¿Saben?- Cuando Russel comenta esto, el cyborg pasa a mirarlo alarmada. No queria que siga hablando.

-¿Te gustan los juegos, chatarra? No estas programada para eso realmente.- Murdoc se encoge de hombros sin darle importancia.

-Ahh. Si... Pero no es importante en realidad.- Murmura ella sin muchos animos.

-Dinos.- 2D se adelanta hacia ella y la mira con determinacion.

-No tienes que reprimir lo que piensas, cyborg. Eres parte de nosotros despues de todo, y tienes que divertirte.- Le sonrie calidamente al verla.

-2D- san…- Noodle admira que él le dijera eso a aquel robot, que la alentara a divertirse a pesar de que solo era un androide que seguia ordenes. Que él pueda decirle que tenia derecho a divertirse como cualquier ser humano y que la incite a eso le hace pensar mucho mas que era una gran persona con un gran corazon.

-¿Di..divertirme?- Cyber Noodle siente confusion. La diversion tampoco debia ser una emocion que tuviera sentir, pero…

-¿Sabes, cyborg? Hay un juego que quizas te guste, el tiro al blanco.-

Todos giran hacia Noodle, quien le sonreia a su copia robot. Era tan extraño ver que ambas interactuaran y cruzaran palabras.

-¡Ah! ¡Si, era ese del que hablaba! Hoy lo vi… y quise jugarlo.- Termina diciendole algo incomoda. Ella nunca habia actuado asi, y hacerlo de un dia para otro le resultaba extraño hasta para ella misma.

-¡Muy bien! Vayamos entonces. Sera imposible que me ganes, cyborg, jajaja.- Noodle se adelanta corriendo como toda una adolescente. Sus actitudes y forma de ser no habian cambiando.


	42. The metal in my head clangs and clings

_Hey hey heyyy! gracias por sus reviews a: **Utau Hoshina, noodle5522**. Hoy me vicio en la compu hasta las 4am. ES VIERNES CARAJO! SII!_

_Ahhmm. Este cap me encantó, por favor, disfrutenlo. Uno de los mejores. Y el tema que elegí es muy lindo.  
_

* * *

_**[Stop The Dams]**_

Russel, 2D y Murdoc se le quedan mirando y en ese instante los tres recuerdan exactamente lo mismo. A aquella Noodle que apenas cumplia los quince y que les alegraba la vida en Gorillaz. Sienten que las cosas eran como antes y que todo volvia a la normalidad.

Russel posa una mano en el hombro de Cyber Noodle y la empuja hacia adelante.

-¡Ve con ella, demuestrale que tambien eres muy buena!- Exclama sonriendole. Ella le asiente insegura y sale corriendo tras la Noodle real. Nunca le habia importado realmente que todos ellos la odiaran en el pasado por ser una copia de Noodle, ese tema le era indiferente. A lo unico que le daba importancia era a su prioridad de ser un arma optima proteger a su amo, lo demas no tenia un significado importante para ella. Aun asi, que en ese momento todos la aceptaran y que no la rechazaran, hacía que experimente otra clase de felicidad. Era algo opuesto a la soledad que suponia que debia haber sentido en todo ese tiempo que era odiada por ellos, y hasta por el propio Murdoc. Porque sabia que era la prueba viviente de que Noodle habia sido reemplazada, sabia que era un clon en apariencia. Pero al fin y al cabo, nunca seria ella. Aun compartiendo sus memorias y sentimientos, no era ella en ningun aspecto que no sea el superficial.

Noodle llega al puesto del tiro al blanco, y reconoce a ese extraño demonio en frente suyo. Le sonrie con algo de ironia al verlo. Los demas aun no la habian alcanzado.

-Solo vine a divertirme. Me es muy extraño encontrarte en una feria. No es tu estilo, Sun Moon.-

Sun Moon Star se mostraba con su mascara y su nariz alargada, y una capa que cubria su cuerpo. Muestra sus manos con garras alargadas y sus ojos redondos parecian brillar como dos luces rojas. Se limita a quedarse callado y a observar a Noodle.

-No importa. Solo queremos jugar, otro dia hablamos del infierno y de mi alma. No me arruines el momento.-

Él asiente sin titubear. No parecia estar interesado en ninguno de los asuntos que ella planteaba, eso hace que la chica se alivie y pase a tomar uno de los rifles que habia en frente suyo. Depositado en la mesa. Cyber Noodle llega corriendo hacia ella, y al ver a Sun Moon Star se queda estatica. Le muestra una sonrisa algo macabra y toma un rifle bruscamente.

-Hola, Sun Moon. ¿El juego consiste en dispararte a ti?- Le continua sonriendo de forma enferna y algo diabolica Cyber Noodle.

-Creeme, no seria mala idea.- Noodle ajusta su rifle y apunta hacia adelante. Sun Moon Star retrocede, extiende sus manos hacia las botellas que debian ser disparadas por ambas. Luego señala con sus largos dedos los premios que estaban arriba, la mayoria eran peluches.

-Entiendo, entiendo. No te ibamos a disparar, era broma.- Noodle se acerca a su contraparte androide y le sonrie tratando de ser amistosa.

-Hey, ¿Vamos por los blancos mas dificiles? Ambas tenemos experiencia en esto. Sera muy facil.-

Cyborg la mira de costado y le asiente.

-Afirmativo, Noodle.- Entonces le sonrie como nunca habia echo en su vida. Dicho esto, ambas apuntan a sus objetivos y comienzan a disparar.

Ellas tenian una punteria excelente, una por estar programada para tenerla y otra porque habia sido entrenada por cinco años para disparar y dar en el blanco. Luego del ultimo disparo, Cyber Noodle baja el rifle con sorpresa en su mirada. Era la primera vez en su vida que fallaba un disparo, su presicion siempre habia sido del 100%.

-¡Sii n.n! ¡Gané!- Noodle salta de la alegria muy emocionada por su victoria. Sun Moon toma un gran oso de felpa y se lo entrega en las manos a la japonesa.

Cyber Noodle se queda sin expresion, deja el rifle en la mesa y baja la cabeza procesando la informacion.

-¿Por qué sucedió? Yo nunca habia fallado. Nunca. Es imposible que yo érre un disparo.- Piensa con tristeza, aprieta sus puños y gira hacia atrás. Noodle corria hacia sus compañeros que estaban a una distancia de varios metros. Habian estado viendo su juego sin querer interrumpir. La japonesa se lanza encima de 2D en un fuerte abrazo y le entrega el oso de peluche que habia ganado con mucho esfuerzo.

Entonces Cyber Noodle llega a la conclusion de que habia fallado porque ahora no poseia la presicion de antes. La presicion que solo tendria una maquina que no duda, y que no siente una extraña emocion llamada "nervios" porque su contraparte humana estaba a su lado tratando de demostrar que era mejor jugando al tiro al blanco que ella.

Esos nervios se debian a que la verdadera Noodle estaba alli, con ella, brindandole algo parecido a la amistad. ¿Qué no la odiaba por ser su copia? ¿Qué no pensaba que era la muestra de que era reemplazable? Cyber Noodle solo habia aceptado su reto porque queria demostrar que a pesar de todo, a pesar de compartir la misma habilidad de tener una buena punteria, quizas era mejor haciendolo. Si, eso queria demostrar, que era mejor en algo que Noodle. Pero en es momento se reprocha ese pensamiento. ¿Una copia puede superar al original? No, claro que no. Imposible. Se sentia estupida al pensar que ellos podrian verla mas alla de la copia que era, mas alla de ser un arma con el mismo rostro que su apreciada Noodle. No la odiaba, pero sentia tristeza constante al pensar que… quizas 2D… se habia comportado amable con ella las pocas veces que habian interactuado… porque solo le recordaba a la Noodle real. No lo hacia por Cyber Noodle, lo hacia por Noodle. Eso le partia el corazon, o lo que sea que tuviese que le proporcionaba sentimientos.

-¡Ven, Cyber Noodle!- Russel la llama a los gritos, porque se habia quedado parada en su lugar pensando todas esas cosas. Ella asiente y corre hacia sus compañeros.

-¡Aun hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer!- Noodle sostiene el brazo de 2D y les sonrie a sus compañeros.

-¡Yo quiero subir a la montaña rusa!- Alza su mano Sharon emocionada.

-¿Qué? Noo T.T.- 2D baja la mirada con asco.

-¡Subire con Sharon- san esta vez! No te preocupes, 2D-san ¡Nos divertiremos mucho, jajaja!- Ambas salen corriendo hacia la direccion de la montaña rusa.

-Lo que sea. ¿No venden alcohol por aquí? Tengo ganas de embriagarme un poco.-Pregunta Murdoc ignorando el entusiasmo sin sentido de las chicas.

-Si, te acompaño. No es un bar de gran categoria, pero que rayos, hay cerveza. Vamos.- Russel y Murdoc se van hacia una direccion caminando.

Cyber Noodle y 2D se quedan solos. Ohh.

-Eh… ¿Y… y nosotros que…?- Él se siente incomodo al recordar lo que habia sucedido la noche anterior con ella, y no quiere acordarse de eso.

-Yo… queria disculparme nuevamente contigo, 2D.-Cyber Noodle baja la cabeza con rostro nulo. Decide no agregar mas nada, volverse a disculpar era suficiente.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Yo tendria que haberlo evitado. Todo esta bien, Cyber Noods.- 2D le sonrie tranquilamente, pero en ese momento ella siente que su cuerpo se estremece. Era amor, quizas era el de Noodle, quizas eran sus propios sentimientos, pero seguia sintiendo amor por él. En ese momento solo desea arrancarse su procesador central y triturarlo con sus propias manos. Siempre insistiria con lo mismo, ese sentimiento era el peor de todos… porque era el unico que… _le hacia desear ser humana._

* * *

Varios dias despues. Todo Gorillaz estaba en el estudio Plastic Beach.

-NO, NO, NO. Zorra, ¿qué parte no entiendes de que tienes que tocar esa cosa de forma mas aguda? Sino lo haces asi, prefiero que no lo hagas.- Murdoc señala a Sharon harto de seguir corrigiéndola. Ella suspira fastidiada y se levanta de su asiento.

-He estado haciendolo como dices y cada vez que sigo tus indicaciones no te gusta el tono ¬¬. Decidete de una maldita vez. Ademas me confundes con tu indesicion, ¿qué no puedo tocarla como esta en el CD?-

-¡No hay tiempo para que te confundas! ¡La semana proxima debemos tener el Set List completo y ensayado para realizar el primer recital! ¡ASI QUE DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y HAZLO BIEN DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- Vuelve a gritarle furioso.

-¿Para la semana que viene debemos entregar el Set List? Yo no sabia eso O.o. Todavia no hemos ensayado nada. - Noodle estaba detrás de Sharon, sentada en un asiento con una guitarra electrica sostenida por sus brazos.

-Necesitaremos mucho a Dupsy, la mayoria de las canciones de Plastic Beach tienen rap.- Piensa a 2D en voz alta, se encontraba al lado de Murdoc, frente a un microfono y a un teclado.

-Murdoc, no hay tiempo para que discutamos entre nosotros. ¿Te parece bien que practiquemos Stylo? Es uno de los singles de Plastic Beach, Noods. Cuando lo escuches te encantará.- Le dice Russel sonriendole desde atrás, sentando y acomodado frente a su bateria. Murdoc suspira, y asiente rodeando sus ojos. Con su bajo colocado, se coloca en posicion para comenzar a tocar.

-Aunque yo no hare nada en la cancion. Lo genial sera que podras ver a Dupsy, Noodle n.n. Solo observa.-

Noodle la escucha y se sorprende fascinada. Tenia muchas ansias de verlo y le asiente entusiasmada e impaciente.

Y la cancion comienza. Russel marca el ritmo con los platillos rapidamente una y otra vez, Murdoc comienza a tocar el bajo con una increible agilidad en sus dedos. Esa base de bajo era fantastica, sonrie confiado al mantener ese ritmo. 2D toca el teclado agregando los efectos de sonido necesarios de la introduccion de la cancion.

Noodle se queda boquiabierta al ver como coordinaban perfectamente, hace mucho tiempo que no los escuchaba y era fastastico apreciar su trabajo en equipo. Sharon baja la mirada y el humo rojo de su demonio comienza a indavir el estudio, las luces comienzan a fallar un poco y todo se vuelve algo turbio. 2D comienza a cantar la primera parte de Stylo salteando la introduccion que era interpretada por Mos Def en el CD.

**_OH STYLO..._**

_Go forth, blossom in your soul_

_When you know your heart is right_

_Electric is the love_...

_When the mako flies _

_Up from the bottom in your eyes_

_Then I know the twilight skies _

_Not so broken hearted_

Y cuando las notas del teclado se tornan cada vez mas agudas y llegan a su tope.

Sharon alza su mirada, sus ojos rojos que brillaban y hacian una especie de interferencia se iluminan, todo el humo rojizo se manifiesta y de su interior sale una enorme entidad con la aparicencia de demonio. Era gigante y rojiza, y con una gran sonrisa diabolica comienza a cantar con una ronca voz grave.

**¡YES, THIS LOVE IS ELECTRIC!**

**IT'LL BE FLOWING ON THE STREET**

**NIGHT AFTER NIGHT**

**JUST TO GET THROUGH THE WEEK**

**SOMETIMES IT'S HARD**

**¡RIGHT NOW!**

-Dios mio..- Noodle no se imaginana a esa entidad de ese gran tamaño. Si daba algo de miedo tenerla tan cerca, era un gran demonio. Pero aun asi le parece demasiado asombroso y sobrenatural que ese espectaculo se presente adelante suyo, era fascinante

-¡Es geniaaal n.n!- Noodle se levanta mientras que la cancion seguia, con la guitarra colando de ella.

Encuentra los tempos de Stylo, y decide imporvisar y llevarse por sus dotes con la guitarra. Sigue el ritmo de Murdoc con su bajo, con un tono mucho mas agudo, e interpreta la misma cantidad de notas una y otra vez. Esa version de Stylo era unica y mejoraba la anterior.

-¡Si, perfecto! ¡Sigue, cariño!- Murdoc la oye y siente satisfaccion ante la mezcla musical que se producia.

Terminan de interpretar Stylo.

Dupsy le lanza una rapida a mirada a Noodle y sonrie llenandose su rostro de maldad.

-Y yo que pensaba que estos tipos eran raros. ¿Has estado en el infierno?- Dupsy rie a carcajadas sin poder contenerse. Noodle arquea una ceja, pero luego le sonrie sin darle importancia.

-Pues ha sido asi. Hace tiempo. No recuerdo haberte visto, Dups. Es un gusto conocerte.-

-JAJAJA, creo que se quien eres. La guitarrista perdida, supongo. Nos llevaremos bien.-

-¿Te gustas las apuestas?-

-Claroo, ¿A quien no?-

-Entonces nos llevaremos muy bien n.n.-

-BIEN, LO QUE SEA. Nuevos integrantes en la banda, ¿Eh? Un gusto tambienn, me agradas chica infernal. Bye bye.- Dicho esto Dupsy vuelve al interior del cuerpo de Sharon, quien regresa a la normalidad y alza la mirada un poco aturdida.

-¡Noods! ¡Eso fue grandioso! ¡Y eso que solo improvisaste! ¡Pero esa version de Stylo es la mejor de todas! ¡Definitivamente la tocaremos cuando estemos en los escenarios!- 2D se acerca a ella apresurado y la abraza con mucha felicidad.

-Concuerdo con D, si trabajamos en las demas canciones, podras agregarle el instrumental de guitarra que quieras. Siempre fuiste buena en esto, Noods. No has perdido tu toque.- Russel le da el Ok con su pulgar desde la bateria.

Y de pronto, un celular suena haciendo que todos se queden en silencio.

-Eh. Si. Es el mio… no se me queden viendo asi ¬¬, ¿Nunca tuvieron un celular?- Murdoc lo saca del bolsillo de su pantalon, se da media vuelta y atiende.

-Se quien eres ¬¬. ¿Qué carajo quieres? Estamos en un ensayo muy importante, Damon.-

-¡Ah! ¡Es Damon! ¡Dile que estamos practicando dia y noche sin parar!- Exclama Sharon acercandose de un salto a Murdoc.

-Como que seria una gran mentira -_-, es la primera vez que lo hacemos desde que estamos aquí.- Murmura Russel arqueando una ceja.

Y desde el otro lado de la linea, Damon Albarn decide contestar ante el comun y corriente trato grosero de Murdoc.

-Murdoc. Solo llamaba para confirmarte el lugar de su primer recital oficial. Será en Nueva York.-

-¡¿NUEVA YOOOOOORK? ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- Murdoc siente que le esta por dar un orgasmo. Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Era un lugar muy grande y famoso. No era la primera vez que harian un recital ahí, pero definitivamente se llenaria de dinero y podria comprar el cetro de oro con el rostro de Satan impregnado en diamantes que siempre habia anhelado desde que tenia memoria, solo con otra vuelta a la ciudad mas rica del mundo.

-Emm… ¿Estas bien?- Damon escuchaba ruidos muy extraños desde la linea.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Nueva York. Sataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.-

-DAME ESO ¬¬.- Russel le quita el celular al ver que Murdoc nadaba en un cine mental, imaginandose la gloria y las mujeres que le caian desnudas desde el cielo.

-Damon, ¿Realmente iremos a Nueva York? ¿No te parece un lugar con demasiadas expectativas para el primer concierto?- Pregunta con desconfianza.

-Russ, todo esta controlado. El mundo estallara con el regreso de Noodle, Nueva York es el lugar mas genial que se les puede imaginar para un primer concierto. Ademas, hasta ahora, sus conciertos habian sido en lugares locales de Inglaterra, ¿No te parece buena idea que Gorillaz se arriesgue en su primer paso a la verdadera gloria en Estados Unidos?-

Russel se queda pensativo, se lleva una mano al menton y hace un gesto de confusion.

-Tienes razon. Hace muchos años que no vuelvo a casa. Me gustaria saber que onda con mi vieja ciudad. Y creo que entiendo la razon por la cual Murdoc esta teniendo convulsiones de la felicidad en este momento. Nadaremos en dinero si vamos alli.-

-¡Agradezco que lo entiendas :D! El proximo destino tambien esta arreglado. Será Osaka, Japon.-

-¡¿OSAKA?-

-¡Ahhh! ¡¿Dijiste Osaka, Russel- san? ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaa!- Noodle le arrebata el telefono celular y ahora salta de la felicidad al tener a Damon en la comunicación.

-Ehh, ¿Hola O.o?- Pregunta Damon asustado ante ese grito desesperado.

-¡Soy yo, Damon- san! ¡¿De verdad iremos a Japon? ¡Hace tanto que no vuelvo!-

-Si, Noodle. Es el segundo destino confirmado. De todas formas, la gira mundial contara con mas de treinta paises de todo el mundo. Luego pasaremos por Latinoamérica y por demas lugares de Asia.-

-¡Noodle! ¡Dame ese celular!- Murdoc se levanta del piso y le arrebata el celular rapidamente.

-Entendido, gracias por llamar y preocuparte. Espero que el lunes a primera hora de la tarde haya mas de diez helicopteros dispuestos a cargar todos nuestros instrumentos.-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero en que rayos estas…?-

-ADIOS.- Murdoc corta la llamada y mira en general a todo su grupo.

-Escuchen. Debemos ensayar hasta morir porque… ¡PORQUE GORILLAZ HARA TRIZAS NUEVA YORK CON SU MUSICA LA PROXIMA SEMANA! ¡ASI QUE ENSAYAREMOS DIA Y NOCHE! ¿ENTENDIDO?-

-¡SIIIIIIIIII!- Todos festejan con un gran grito y deciden ponerle mucho entusiasmo a sus nuevos planes del futuro.


	43. Here they come to Steal My Soul

_**[Ghost Train]**_

**-¡Gorillaz! ¡Gorillaz! ¡Gorillaz! ¡Gorillaz! ¡Gorillaz! ¡Gorillaz! ¡Gorillaz! ¡Gorillaz! ¡Gorillaz! ¡Gorillaz! ¡Gorillaz! ¡Gorillaz! ¡Gorillaz! ¡Gorillaz! ¡Gorillaz! ¡Gorillaz!-**

Hacia exactamente dos dias que la grandiosa banda habia llegado a los aposentos de Nueva York. Y sin mentir ni engañar a nadie, rayos, se sentian geniales. Ahora una enorme de multitud de solo sabe Dios cuantas personas los coreaban ansiosos de que salgan al escenario. Era el publico mas descontrolado y salvaje que habian atendido desde hace mucho tiempo. Y si lo arruinaban seria el hazmerreír de la historia de Estados Unidos. No era por ejercer presion al grupo.

-E..estoy… nervioso. Son… son demasiados.- 2D abre un poco el telon del escenario y al escuchar los gritos desesperados de la gente, traga saliva. Cierra el telon y se da la vuelta para ver a sus compañeros. Tenia una camiseta roja y unos jeans azules, pero encima de su cabeza llevaba puesta una mascara de payaso con una larga nariz y ojos amarillentos.

Unos hombres, encargados del cuidado de los instrumentos, salen al escenario para preparar el instrumental y que todo funcionara correctamente.

-Wow. Al fin nos tratan como artistas de primera. No puedo creer que dire esto, pero Jamie y Damon pueden ser bastante considerados cuando se lo proponen. No fueron para nada tacaños a la hora de todas estas atenciones. Mas les vale no arruinarlo ¬¬.- Murdoc mira de reojo con desconfianza a 2D en especial. Él tenia unos jeans negros y unas botas militares con detalles plateados. Llevaba un abrigo verdoso al estilo militar con varios bolsillos, desabrochada con mucho estilo. Sobre su pecho su cruz satanista relucia como nunca.

-No vamos a arruinarlo, Murdoc. Estamos relajados, ¿Verdad?- Russel les sonrie a sus compañeros con seguridad. Él estaba vestido con una gran camiseta blanca con detalles grises y unos jeans grises tambien. Una clasica gorra de color rojo y algunos collares dorados con simbolos.

-Por supuesto que no sentimos miedo ni ningun tipo de presion n.n. ¿Cierto chicos?- Sharon se prende a un brazo de Murdoc y tambien les sonrie. Ella llevaba una camiseta verde y unos jeans ajustados color negro. Una bufanda roja cubria su cuello, y debajo de ella su cruz satanista se lucia a pesar de todo.

-Vamos a morir si llego a olvidarme alguna letra, ¿Verdad O.o?- Pregunta 2D timidamente. Pero Noodle rie un poco y toma su mano. Llevaba un vestido fuxia bastante corto, sin tirantes y unas botas negras que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas. No llevaba ningun colgante ni collar, su cuello y parte de su pecho estaba descubierto. Pero su rostro llevaba una mascara blanca con el mismo simbolo gatuno de siempre.

-Sera muy facil, 2D- san. Deberia estar nerviosa, pero en vez de eso, me siento muy feliz. Entiendan que es mi primer recital hace mucho tiempo.-

-Ok, solo recuerden. Empezaremos con Feel Good Inc, solo para dejarlos traumados por un buen rato con nuestra grandeza.- Comienza a indicarles Murdoc.

-Luego seguimos con Plastic Beach porque… no se, se supone que la gira se llama Plastic Beach, creo.- Sharon se siente confundida por su propio razonamiento.

-Y despues Pirate Jet, To binge, Sweeptakes, Empire Ants…- El peliazul dice las canciones de memoria.

-¡Broken, Stylo, Cloud of unknowing y White Flag!- Noodle sonrie muy entusiasmada.

-Sip. Rhinestone Eyes, Superfast Jellyfish, On Melancholy Hill… y despues de todo eso nosotros…- Russel sigue diciendo todas las canciones y Murdoc lanza una gran carcajada interrumpiendolo.

-Luego terminaremos con las clasicas. Moriran de la emocion, esto es demasiado para cualquier fan. Las ultimas cuatro canciones seran Dare, El mañana, 19-2000 y cerraremos con Clint Eastwood.-

-Bien. Yo saldre en la parte del solo de guitarra de Feel Good Inc. El publico se emocionara mucho, hace tiempo que no experimentaba algo asi. Despues de todo… quiero que sepan que he vuelto a ser parte de Gorillaz.- No se podian ver los gestos de Noodle por su mascara, pero todos aseguraban que estaba sonriendo con esperanza y ansias en su rostro.

De pronto, Cyber Noodle viene caminando hacia ellos desde el escenario principal.

-He concluido con las revisaciones basicas de los equipos. Todo esta listo para empezar. Orden completada.- Ella saluda de forma formal a sus compañeros.

Pero todos se quedan en silencio por un segundo luego de su aviso. ¿Tan rapido tenian que salir a enfrentar su destino O.o?

El cyborg suspira y los mira mas relajada.

-Dios, menos mal que fui a ayudar a esos fracasados sin vida. Esos idiotas hubieran dañado los instrumentos -_-…-

Al escucharla, todos la miran raro por ese comentario. Luego de unos segundos rien tentados. El androide hace una mueca de confusion notable.

-Me agradan tus opiniones, chatarra. Preparate, saldremos al escenario y los haremos mierda con nuestra musica.-

* * *

-Feel Good… Feel Good…-

Murdoc muestra la lengua hacia el publico y rie descontrolado. Russel marca el ritmo con los platillos y tambores y sonrie maliciosamente al ver que el publico los amaba. Entonces, 2D retrocede con el microfono en mano y con la mirada perdida en el publico. Dupsy no paraba de reir de forma estruendosa imitando las verdaderas risas del tema original. Mientras que Sharon se mantenia sentada en el piso con la cabeza baja.

Y en se momento, su aparicion sucede.

Una luz se muestra en el medio del escenario y cuando el descontrolado publico enfoca su atencion en aquella figura femenina y delicada, gritan fueran de control aclamando a Noodle. Ella, con una guitarra acustica sobre sus piernas, comienza a tocar despacio y sin perder el ritmo esencial de Feel Good Inc.

2D se le queda mirando y piensa que en ese momento, mas que nunca, ella se veia hermosa. Mas que nada porque estaba feliz, haciendo lo que mas amaba.

Ese recital quedaria en la memoria de todos ellos, porque era el primero de muchos en los cuales eran una familia completa de verdad.

En toda su gira mundial, Gorillaz seguia realizando espectaculos descomunales y sorprendentes. Agregando canciones a su repertorio o modificandolas en cada uno de sus shows, el grupo se mantenia mas unido que nunca y su sincronizacion en el escenario mejoraba cada vez mas. Todo era perfecto, y mas porque los fans disfrutaban de la vuelta de Noodle con todos ellos. Se fueron agregando videos musicales a sus recitales. Pudieron estrenar el video de On Melancholly Hill en los escenarios y a todo el mundo le fascinó.

Todo era ideal hasta el momento, pero…

Dias despues de haber viajado a Paris, el ultimo lugar planeado por sus representantes, el grupo toma un descanso por no haber parado en mucho tiempo. Esa gira esta durando alrededor de un año.

Gorillaz vuelve a Plastic Beach.

* * *

Una inmensa oscuridad alrededor de su cuerpo se empezaba a manifestar.

Y todo ardia en llamas carmesi. El fuego consumia todo lo que alcanzaba a ver. Gritos de gente muriendo y agonizando, mientras que desgarraba su voz de una manera horrorosa. Lava que caia en esa eterna oscuridad por los riscos y colinas desquebrajadas. Y sobre todo, extrañas figuras humanas que se deformaban al pasar volando de un lado al otro. Solo se oian con claridad sus risas escandalosas y burlonas, los demonios oscuros eran demasiado crueles y disfrutaban de cómo los muertos se consumian en un mar de dolor y miseria. Ellos eran entidades casi fantasmagoricas, oscuras y tenebrosas de largas extremidades. Sus ojos y sonrisas de blanco brillante eran lo unico que se podian distinguir bien en sus cuerpos bizarros.

Y ahí estaba ella, tirada en ese suelo ardiente cubierto de rocas volcanicas.

Llena de heridas y sintiendo como su propia sangre no dejaba de fluir de ellas. Pero siempre se repetia esa escena y francamente no sabia si podria seguir tolerandolo.

-¿Qué quieren?- Se acurruca en el suelo, y cubre su rostro con ambas manos, temblando llena de temor.

_-La pregunta seria que quieres tu, Noodle.-_ Varios demonios se posan en la tierra y le sonríen diabólicamente, la señalan y pasan por sus costados.

_-No tienes alma, pero aun asi, podemos darte una. Si tanto deseas ser humana…-_

-Yo no quiero ser humana si eso significa que todos esos amargos sentimientos invadan mi alma.- Murmura en modo de respuesta sin descubrir sus ojos.

_-See, no es agradable que sientas como duelen tus heridas…-_

_-O que tu corazon se llene de dolor y derrames lagrimas…-_

_-Pero la felicidad es un sentimiento humano comun. Y es algo que se podria llamar placentero y adictivo. Todos ansian felicidad, ¿Tu no la deseas?-_

Ella comienza a respirar agitadamente y solloza destruyendo su garganta.

-**¡NO LA QUIERO!** ¡Si eso me hace tan vulnerable al sufrimiento…! Yo no quiero sentir eso.-

_-No te juzgaremos ahora. Solo te daremos una posibilidad de elegir. Todos la tienen alguna vez.-_

_-Murdoc tuvo la posibilidad de entregar a esa chica de corazon y alma pura en vez de entregarse a si mismo.-_

_-La posibilidad que te daremos es de entregarnos el codigo y hacer tu deseo realidad.-_

-Ahora solamente quiero morir. Esto duele demasiado.- Ella se tiende sobre el piso mirando hacia arriba, y siente que el ardor sobre su ojo derecho era mas intenso que nunca.

_-Vamos, chica sin alma. Tu puedes elegir ahora. No mientas y digas que no deseas nada.-_

_-Un alma llena de sentimientos puros humanos o ser una fria arma sin emociones.-_

_-Pero pagaras un precio cuando tengas lo que quieras. ¿Estas dispuesta a traicionarlos?-_

Ella se sujeta la cabeza y retuerce su cuerpo largando un gemido de dolor, se sostiene el rostro rasguñando su propia piel.

-Yo… a mi no me invadera la culpa cuando lo haga… porque no tendre esa emocion. El miedo de morir no consumira… yo sere… solo una muñeca… y si me desactivan no me importara… no tendre alma…-

_**-Haz escrito tu destino.-** _Sentencian los demonios al mismo tiempo. Se miran entre si y sonrien mostrando sus afilados dientes. Luego pasan a mirarla y comienzan a acerarcele.

-¿Qué… que… QUE ESTAN HACIENDO? ¡ALEJENSE!-

Los demonios se le tiran encima, abren sus bocan y estan dispuestos a devorarla.

-¡NOO! ¡NOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡BASTAA! ¡SE LOS SUPLICO! ¡NOOO!-


	44. Me and My Soul Geared to Attack !

_NOO, increiblemente genial este capitulo. Toda la felicidad se puede quebrar en un segundo. Y todo da un giro de 360º, NO SE LO PUEDEN PERDER xD. Apartir de ahora empezamos con los ultimos capitulos del fic D: gracias por sus reviews a: **noodle5522, Utau Hoshina, KaamDee**_

* * *

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡DETENGANSEEE! ¡DUELE! ¡NOOOO!-

Cyber Noodle no puede dejar de gritar totalmente fuera de control desde la sala de maquinas. Cae sin poder controlarse de la mesa en donde reposaba mientras cargaba su bateria. Los cables de su cuerpo se desprenden y solo algunos siguen incertados en sus brazos y cabeza. Se sostiene el rostro y sigue gritando en un claro ataque de panico.

-¡BASTAAAAAA! ¡YA NO QUIERO SOÑAR! ¡QUIERO QUE SE DETENGAN!- Sus gritos aturden todo ese silencioso lugar. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, y la noche habia sido tranquila hasta ese momento.

Desde el cuarto subterraneo de 2D, el escandalo se oye. Era increible como la destruida voz del cyborg se seguia escuchando con bastante intensidad.

-¿Qué… que es eso?- Noodle es la primera en despertar algo atemorizada por esos horribles alaridos de sufrimiento. Cuando 2D despierta y se sienta en su lugar al costado de Noodle, reconoce los gritos de Cyber Noodle de inmediato y se alarma. Se pone de pie, toma una camisa que tenia al costado de su cama y se la coloca rapidamente.

-¿2..2D- san?-

-Ire a ver que sucede, tu quedate aquí.-

-No, ire contigo.- Noodle intenta levantarse junto a él, pero el peliazul le niega con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Noods. Estare bien.- Él le sonrie para transmitirle seguridad. Noodle se le queda mirando y asiente aun sintiendose insegura.

-Vuelve pronto.-

-Lo hare.- 2D camina hacia la compuerta y sale de la habitacion. Noodle seguia oyendo esos gritos horribles, y reconocen que eran de Cyber Noodle. Recuerda que ese androide habia actuado algo extraño en esos ultimos meses. Ella gira hacia atrás y contempla como los reflejos de la luna se filtraban en el mar.

Siente una presion en su corazon.

Algo malo estaba por suceder.

* * *

Cierra los ojos despertando de a poco por el sonido incesante del comunicador del camarote. Siente Sharon estaba durmiendo a su lado porque lo abrazaba, pero aun asi no recuerda como rayos habia llegado alli. Eso no era importante, acababa de despertar por el molesto sonido del maldito comunicador. Alza su brazos hacia su costado, hacia la mesa en donde estaba apoyado ese aparato. Lo toma, aprieta el boton de encendido y contesta.

-Murdoc, dime que lo escuchas.- Una voz igual de dormida que la suya se escuchaba desde el otro lado.

-¿Ah? ¿Me llamas para fastidiarme a esta hora? ¿Qué acaso tu no duermes, Hobbs?-

-Si, dormia placidamente. Esos gritos de horror me despertaron.-

-¿Gritos? ¿A que te refieres con…?- Y cuando esta por terminar su frase, percibe lo que le estaba comentando. Parecia que alguien estaba muriendo o algo asi.

-Creo que es Cyber Noodle. Ve a ver que le pasa.- Russel es firme en su orden.

-Agggh. ¿Por qué yo? Ve tu.-

-Es tu cyborg, es tu responsabilidad. Ve tu.-

-Naa. Tengo sueño.-

-VE O SINO NO TE DEJARE DORMIR POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA. NO PUEDO DORMIR CON ESOS HORRIBLES GRITOS.-

Murdoc gruñe fastidiado, corta la llamada y se sienta en su lugar. Toma una camisa y lo primero que encuentra y sale de la su camarote.

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡QUIERO… QUIERO…!- Cyber Noodle se retuerce en el suelo sosteniendose la cabeza llorando destrozada.

-Quiero morir…-

-¡Cyborg!- 2D da un portazo al abrir esa habitacion, y al ver como ella temblaba en el suelo en una crisis nerviosa, corre hacia ella y la sujeta de ambos brazos.

-¡Cyber Noodle! ¡Escuchame! ¡Tienes que tranquilizarte! ¡Tienes que…!-

-¡MATAME!- Ella lo mira a los ojos y lagrimas caian sin control. 2D se queda shockeado y estatico ante su peticion. Pero ella vuelve a llevar sus manos a su cabeza y a agachar la mirada, temblando horrorizada.

-¡Ya no lo aguanto mas! ¡No quiero seguir de esta forma! ¡No quiero volver a verlos! ¡No quiero vivir! ¡Por favor, arranca mi procesador central y destruyelo! ¡Matame! ¡Hazlo trizas y no vuelvas a activarme jamas! ¡MATAME!- Quiebra su voz gritando de una forma monstruosa y respira agitadamente.

Todas sus emociones habian colapsado en esa crisis y provocaban que no tuviera otra idea en mente que no sea morir para frenar su sufrimiento.

-No… ¡NO! ¿Cómo me pides eso? ¡No voy a hacerlo!- 2D trata de levantarla y de ayudarla a sostenerse.

-¡Te lo ruego! ¡Por favor! Por favor… por favor…-

Al verla llorar de esa forma…

En ese momento un recuerdo se cruza en su mente. Recuerda que cuando se habia reencontrado con Noodle en aquella isla desierta hace bastante tiempo, ella se habia quebrado de una manera similar.

-No llores… Cyber Noodle… por favor, no llores…- 2D observa su rostro con mucha preocupación, y la abraza fuertemente sin darse cuenta. Ella abre los ojos atonita y deja de respirar. Su cuerpo tiembla lleno de confusion, lleva ambos brazos a su espalda y lo sujeta con fuerza, no queriendo soltarlo nunca mas en su vida.

-Sino me matas… no podre… seguir resistiendo.- Murmura debilmente. Pero él la separa y le toma el rostro con una mano.

-¿Resistir que cosa? Yo nunca podria matarte, no me pidas eso. Nunca lo hare… nunca.- Vuelve a abrazarla y a estrecharla contra su pecho para protegerla, para que deje de sentir tanto miedo. Su cuerpo era frio y rígido, pero el del Noodle era calido y mas suave. Era consciente de que eran opuestas y diferentes… pero aun asi… ¿Qué era lo que empezaba a sentir ahora?

-No me sueltes, por favor, 2D.-

-No lo hare. Solo quiero que estes bien, ¿Si? Todo estara bien.-

Pero ella cierra los ojos con fuerza y siente que lagrimas siguen cayendo.

-Debo decirte algo.- Cyber Noodle se separa lentamente de él, sin querer hacerlo verdaderamente. Se queda mirando el rostro del cantante y no mide las concecuencias de sus actos. Sentia felicidad al sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo y como era protegida, amaba a ese hombre. Era imposible que pudieran estar unidos, pero aun lo amaba. Un cyborg y un humano no tendrian futuro, pero aun asi era amor. Aunque nada era logico, seguia siendo amor.

-2D…-

-¿Qué sucede?- Él sigue mirandola preocupado, acerca una mano a su mejilla y le seca las lagrimas.

-Te amo. Soy yo, soy yo la que te ama. Y… lo siento tanto.- Y se acerca a sus labios antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante su confesion.

…

…

…

Se disculpaba en ese momento con Noodle en sus pensamientos. Lo hacia una y otra vez. Pero no por el hecho de estar besando a Cyber Noodle…

Sino porque en ese momento…

Habia entendido que estaba confundido.

-¡MALDITO ENFERMO!-

2D se horroriza y Cyber Noodle se separa de él tomandolo de los brazos. Siente autentico miedo al ver que su amo estaba en la puerta del cuarto de maquinaria, y que habia presenciado todo.

-¡Mu..Murdoc! ¡Señor! ¡Yo…!-

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡INFELIZ! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESTO A NOODLE!- Murdoc se acerca con pasos fuertes hacia 2D, quien retrocede temblando.

-¡Noo! ¡Muds! ¡No… no es lo que…!-

Pero lo toma del cuello de la camisa, lo levanta y le da un violento puñetazo fuera de si. Le destruye el rostro con tal golpe fuera de control

-¡2D!- Cyber Noodle se arrastra hacia él demasiado atemorizada, y posa sus manos en su cuerpo, muy preocupada.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR, CONDENADO GUSANO! ¡TE SOBREPASASTE! ¡TE FUISTE TOTALMENTE AL CARAJO!-

-¡Basta, Murdoc! ¡No lo hagas!- Ella se levanta y se interpone en su camino para tratar de detenerlo.

-¡¿Y tu que demonios estas haciendo? ¡Te construi para obedecerme y para que seas mi esclava, no para que te tires encima de este retrasado mental! ¡Eres una verdadera puta, bastarda de mierda!- Y sin controlar su furia, le da un fuerte bofetazo. Esto provoca que ella caiga al suelo violentamente, y que se lastime por esa caida. Su rostro queda malherido por ese golpe. Su gorra cae al piso por el impacto.

-¡MURDOC! ¡NO SIGAS! ¡E..esto es mi culpa!- 2D intenta protegerla como puede, se levanta sosteniendose la nariz y la boca, que sangraban en abundancia. Y tose escupiendo sangre.

-¡Por supuesto que es tu jodida culpa! ¡No voy a perdonar lo que hiciste! ¡Cuando se lo diga a Noodle! ¿cómo crees que se va a sentir? ¿AH? ¿CÓMO CREES QUE SE SENTIRA AL SABER QUE LA PERSONA EN LA CUAL HA CONFIADO CON SU VIDA LA HA TRAICIONADO DE ESTA FORMA TAN ASQUEROSA? ¿QUÉ NO LA AMABAS?-

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LA AMO! ¡Yo… yo amo a Noodle! ¡Pe… pero…!-

-¡¿Y si es asi en que estabas pensando cuando te cogias a esta puta?-

-¡Yo no hacia eso! Yo no… yo no…-

-¡MURDOC, DETENTE!- Cyber Noodle se levanta se acerca a él con mirada suplicante, sus ojos se podian ver debajo de su flequillo.

-¡Yo bese a 2D a la fuerza! ¡Él no queria hacerlo! ¡Lo juro!- Exclama mientras que lagrimas volvian a caer por sus mejillas.

Murdoc se queda estatico y mira con odio al cyborg.

-Solo tratas de justificarlo, ¿qué crees? ¿Qué soy estupido?-

-No, claro que no. Pe..pero… él solo vino porque queria saber que me pasaba, entre en crisis porque tuve un sueño espantoso. 2D solo vino a calmarme, y aproveche esa intencion. Me acerque a él y lo bese. Esto es mi culpa, y si quieres castigarme y desactivarme por lo que hice, lo entenderé.- Sus piernas no resisten mas y cae de rodillas al suelo, se sentia debil. Sentia que no podia seguir adelante, y sentia que se habia convertido en todo lo que siempre habia odiado. Una mujer debil que era dominada por sus sentimientos, una humana suplicante y patetica. Agacha la cabeza con suplica y termina diciendo.

-Solo no golpees mas a 2D. Amo.-

Murdoc aprieta puños y dientes con todas sus fuerzas. Razona que ella se estaba saliendo de control, y que sus sentimientos se hacian cada vez mas notables. Como si fuera una chica humana normal. La situacion no se podria contener por mucho tiempo, Murdoc no podria seguir mintiendo y ocultando la verdad por siempre.

Y eso hace que el satanista comience a sentir presion. Una presion que lo obligaba a decir todo lo que ocultaba… y debia hacerlo pronto.

-No voy a desactivarte ni mucho menos castigarte, cyborg.- Murdoc era firme en sus palabras y no titubeaba. Ella alza la cabeza con ojos llorosos y abre bien los ojos.

-Castigo suficiente por tus actos… será que sigas viviendo tolerando lo que nos hace personas a todos. Tolera tu humanidad y vive con el remordimiento de lo que acabas de hacer.-

Dirige esta vez su mirada a 2D, quien seguia sosteniendose la boca mientras caia su sangre en gotas al suelo.

-Y tu, 2D. Que quieras defender de esa forma tan desesperada a Cyber Noodle solo me indica que… algo no anda muy bien, ¿Verdad? He hecho cosas asquerosas en mi vida, yo tambien traicioné a Noodle de otro tipo de forma. Pero que tu la lastimes sintiendo confusion, que seas TU el que lo este haciendo… la destrozaria en totalidad. Por eso no dire lo que vi, porque ahora, despues de tanto tiempo, ella parece ser feliz. No voy a arruinarlo, solo espero que tu tampoco lo hagas.-

-Lo..lo siento…- 2D cae de rodillas al piso, y cierra los ojos adolorido.

¿En que mierda estaba pensando? ¿Sentir confusion? ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo? Amaba a Noodle. La amaba desde que la conocia. Pero… desde que Cyber Noodle habia empezado a actuar de esa forma tan extraña… no podia verla destrozada sin sentir la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla y calmarla.

-Deja de ser tan patetico, Stu. Me voy a dormir, no he visto nada de nada.- Murdoc se da media vuelta encogiendose de hombros y se retira de la habitacion.

2D abre los ojos, su rostro estaba manchado de sangre al igual que su ropa. Cuando volviera a su habitacion, ¿qué le diria a Noodle? ¿Cómo le explicaria lo que pasó? No podia volver, su cabeza estaba revuelta. Su mundo y sus pensamientos estaban mezclados. Se sorprende y mira a Cyber Noodle a su costado. Ella se secaba las lagrimas y entonces se lleva una mano a la mejilla, en la cual Murdoc habia descargado toda su furia.

-Cy..cyborg… ¿Es..estas bien?- Intenta acercase a ella para ver su herida. Pero ella lo aparta con su mano y se levanta bruscamente.

-¡Me lo merezco! ¡Murdoc tiene razon, he caido mas bajo que una puta! Soy una mierda… lo siento, 2D…-

-No… no, cyborg…- Él baja la cabeza con ganas de llorar.

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Y ahora me doy cuenta… de lo que quiero en realidad! ¡No quiero seguir sintiendo amor por ti!- Ella sale corriendo del cuarto de maquinarias.

-¡Cyber Noodle!- 2D comienza a llorar sin darse cuenta, extiende una mano hacia ella pero no impide que huya de ahí. Él se acurruca en su lugar abrazando sus piernas y continua llorando en silencio.

-Perdoname…-

* * *

**_[Slow Country] (Melodia feliz mientras que pasa algo perturbante) _**

**_[_**_Get a lot of problems_**_] _**

Cyber Noodle sigue corriendo por los pasillos llena de desesperacion y de otros sentimientos que no sabia como describir.

_"Porque si amarlo trae todas esas consecuencias… si amarlo significa que tenga que sufrir por Murdoc… si amarlo significa lastimar a 2D y hacer que sienta dudas sobre su verdadero amor por Noodle… si sentir amor es sinonimo de destruir Gorillaz… yo no quiero hacerlo. Quiero dejar de sentir felicidad, de sentir amor cuando estoy con él. Quiero arrancarme el alma, el corazon, y darselo a los demonios. Quiero ser un androide sin emociones y que todo sea como antes, que nada me importe. Que todo me sea indiferente."_

Toma el ascensor, desciende y corre hacia la salida de Plastic Beach. Abre la compuerta y desciende por las escaleras. Habia demasiado viento y la playa contaminada era escalofriante a esas horas de la noche.

_"Y si tengo que dar algo a cambio para cumplir mi deseo…"_

Corre con todas sus fuerzas hacia el muelle, todos los barcos estaban en orden.

_"Lo haré. Aunque eso signifique traicionarlos. De todas formas, no sentiré nada para ese entonces"_

Se queda de pie frente el barco que habia reparado hace meses. No puede evitar llevarse una mano a la mejilla, la frota y piensa…

Que odiaba sentir ese dolor. Que su apreciado amo la castigue de esa forma era demasiado doloroso. Y que golpee a la persona mas importante para ella era el doble de horrible. Se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y se queda asi unos segundos.

-Jajaja…-

Ella comienza a reir de forma silenciosa. Pero su risa aumenta y se hace escandalosa, como si hubiese perdido la razon. Se descubre el rostro y muestra una sonrisa carente de sentimientos. Mientras que lagrimas caian de sus ojos, ella seguia riendo de forma bizarra mostrando sus dientes. Parecia una total desquiciada.

-¡Me ire de Plastic Beach y conseguire mi objetivo! ¡Me importara una mierda traicionar Gorillaz! ¡JAJAJAJJAJAJA!-

Salta hacia su barco y alza las velas. No era muy grande, pero podia ser arrastrado por el viento como todo transporte maritimo de esa naturaleza.

_"Yo… no odio a Noodle…"_

Al alejarse de la costa, ella se queda de pie con expresion seria en su rostro. Contempla Plastic Beach por ultima vez, ya que quizas no regresaria. Y si lo hacia, no sabia cual seria su destino en ese entonces.

Con el viento, su fleco se descubria de vez en cuando y sus ojos podian apreciarse.

_"Pero tendre que sacrificarla si ellos lo quieren asi."_

Lagrimas vuelven a surgir de su rostro, sin poder despegar la mirada de lo que habia sido su hogar. Cuando volviera, todos la volverian a odiar, si es que lo hacia. Lo harian por haber tomado la decisión egoista de sacrificar a su princesa. Ella le volveria a sacar la felicidad a Gorillaz, pero con sentimientos humanos, ¿No arruinaria todo de todas formas? Provocando confusion en 2D, arruinando su relacion con Noodle, sin contar las obvias intervenciones de los demas.

De todas maneras, lo arruinaria todo. Pero lo que mas le destrozaba el corazon era que… 2D seria el que mas la odiaria.

-No…- Cae de rodillas y su cuerpo pierde el equilibrio quedando de costado contra el piso. Se acurruca y sostiene su cabeza con ambas manos.

Nunca mas seria abrazada por él, ni protegida por él. Solloza adolorida al pensar en eso, pero aun asi ya habia tomado la decisión de arrancarse su humanidad. Y ya no se permitira dar marcha atrás.


	45. Never gonna Find Me

_Hola! Vieron, vieron. Fue perturbador el capitulo anterior jajaj xD. Creo que desde ahora en adelante va a haber bastante drama, a partir del capitulo que viene :/ Gracias por sus reviews a: **noodle5522, KaamDee, Utau Hoshina, Infinity. spirit

* * *

**_

_Ya en la mañana._

Sharon seguia con cierta mirada preocupada todas las acciones de Murdoc. Ambos estaban en la mesa de desayuno, pero ella sabia que sus actitudes eran mas raras de lo normal.

-Murdoc… ¿Esta todo bien?-

-¿Eh? Claro que si. ¿Por qué?-

-Porque estas untándole mermelada a ese pedazo de pizza.-

Murdoc se detiene y mira con detalles lo que hacian sus manos. Realmente tenia una revanada de pizza en frente suyo, en la cual estaba untando mermelada de fresa con una cuchara de helado. Hace gesto de WTF, toma la pizza y la arroja a quien sabe donde, hacia atrás.

-Eh. Ignora eso. No tengo mucha hambre de todas formas.- Toma su taza de café y le da un buen sorbo.

Tres segundos despues, abre los ojos horrorizado como si hubiera tomado la mezcla mas venenosa del universo.

-¡DEAAAAAHH! ¡PUAAJ! ¡AAHRGHR!-

-Y le pusiste cinco cucharadas de… mayonesa a tu café -_-…-

-¡Maldita zorra! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes de que probara esta cosa horrorosa?-

-Pensé que sabias lo que hacias, como dijiste que estaba todo bien…-

-BIEN. Solo callate ¬¬. No pude dormir mucho, por eso no enfoco mi atencion al cien por cierto en lo que hago.-

Sharon lo mira preocupada.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Nhh. No lo se, supongo que el insomnio es normal. Dormir hasta tarde por tantos meses por las idas y vueltas de los recitales se hace costumbre, es obvio que por eso no puedo conciliar el sueño ya que…-

-No me refiero a eso. Quiero saber lo que sucedió ayer a la noche.-

Murdoc se queda en silencio ante esa repentina pregunta. Sharon decide seguir cuestionando.

-Cuando te fuiste de la habitacion, pude despertarme un poco. Se escuchaban varios gritos de terror. Pude distinguir que no era Noodle porque ella duerme en el subsuelo con 2D, y es imposible que los escuchemos. Pero el cuarto de maquinarias esta en el primer piso, estoy segura de que Cyber Noodle era la que gritaba de esa forma. Pero en un momento, los gritos cesaron. Todo fue silencio por un rato bastante largo. Y luego tu volviste, te acostaste y trataste de dormir. Pero no funciono aunque lo intentaste.-

-Ehh. Si, era cyborg la que gritaba de esa forma.- Responde de forma incomoda y le desvia la mirada sin querer hablar demasiado.

-¿Y por que lo hacia?- Sharon se siente mas preocupada al oirlo.

-Ella… tuvo una pesadilla.-

-¿Por eso estaba asi de perturbada? Parecia que estuviera agonizando.-

-Lo se. Bueno… Stu fue antes que yo a ver que le pasaba, la calmó y para cuando yo llegué, ella ya se habia tranquilizado. Me fastidio de muerte que haya ido alli en vano, asi que volvi al camarote para tratar de dormir. Pero ya no tenia sueño, y estuve despierto toda la noche por la jodida llamada de Russ.-

-¿Cyber Noodle tiene la capacidad de soñar? ¿No se supone que es solo un androide?- Sharon mira entre extrañada y desconfiada a Murdoc.

-See. Ella tiene las memorias de Noodle porque la construi con su ADN, al compartir sus recuerdos su procesador central puede crear imágenes mentales en su modo de reposo. En otras palabras, sueños cuando duerme.-

-Aun asi, no creo en todo lo que me dices.-

Murdoc mira sorprendido a Sharon, quien entrecierra los ojos aburrida.

-Sucedió algo mas, ¿Verdad? Que no hayas dormido en toda la noche significa que algo te molestaba. Y no me creo una mierda eso del insomnio.-

-¡Oye! ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡¿Qué diablos gano yo al mentirte?-

-Ocultar algo, quizas.- Ella pasa a mirarlo enojada.

-Y ya estoy harta de que nos mantengas cosas ocultas a todos nosotros. Creo que es momento de que digas toda la verdad.-

-¡¿De que rayos estas hablando? ¡No estoy ocultando nada! ¡Te acabo de decir todo lo que pasó! ¿Eres estupida?-

-¡No lo soy, por eso se que estas mintiendo para ocultar algo! Tarde o temprano tendras que hablar. No solo sobre lo de anoche, tambien sobre el secreto que nos escondes.-

-¡Mira, pedazo de prostituta de segunda! ¡No me vengas con sermones porque francamente ya tengo suficiente con soportar al estupido de 2D y al maldito cyborg que ultimamente solo me causa problemas! ¡No seas molesta, y dejame en paz! ¡Si te digo que no te miento es porque no lo estoy haciendo!-

-¡Te conozco un poco!- Sharon se levanta furiosa y le desvia la mirada con asco.

-¡Y gracias a eso ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SEGURA DE QUE MIENTES, CONDENADO SATANISTA! ¡Se lo dire a Russel, no tendras la misma suerte!-

-¡¿QUE?- Murdoc abre los ojos sorprendido al escuchar sus palabras. Sharon le sonrie confiada y le hace un Fuck You con su mano derecha.

-Y hasta que no me digas la verdad, estamos separados, Muds. No vuelvas a hablarme. Byee, bye.-

-¿Ah? ¡Espera, zorra!- Pero cuando intenta detenerla con sus palabras, ella sale del comedor sin intenciones de escucharlo o mirarlo siquiera.

Murdoc se queda con el mismo gesto de WTF de antes, y luego de procesar que rayos habia pasado, el primer sentimiento que se le viene es enojo, ganas de destripar a alguien. ¿Ella habia terminado con él? ¿Con Murdoc Niccals? ¿Una condenada zorra habia terminado con la persona mas sexualmente activa del mundo?

-¡¿Pues sabes que? ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡POR MI HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS! ¡TERMINO CONTIGO!-

Toma las tazas que estaban en la mesa y las arroja contra la pared totalmente encolerizado. Si tuviera a alguien enfrente suyo, lo moleria a golpes y lo mataria sin dudarlo, todo por sacarse la ira y las ganas de estrangular a esa zorra. ¿Qué tenia de malo ocultar un par de secretos? ¡Era por el bien de Gorillaz! ¡Debia ocultar sobre todas las cosas lo que habia presenciado esa noche, o sino Noodle sufriria como nunca! Por una vez en su miserable existencia queria hacer las cosas bien, ¿Y que recibe como recompensa? ¡Que una estupida se enoje con él y que termine su relacion relativamente duradera hasta ahora!

-¿Qué mierda estoy pensando? ¡Ni quiera era una relacion! ¡Era mi zorra personal! ¡QUE SE PUDRA EN LAS LLAMAS DEL INFIERNO DE MI ADORADO SATANAS! ¡Y en todo caso, ella no termino conmigo! ¡Yo lo hice con ella! ¡MALDITA ARPIA DEL DEMONIO!- Se sienta en su lugar y no tiene ni idea de cómo sacarse toda la rabia de encima.

Su segundo secreto era el mas importante, y si no se los habia dicho era por el bien de la banda. Mierda, solo queria que las cosas estuvieran bien y que nadie la cague. ¿Ocultarle esas cosas eran motivo suficiente como para que ella cortara con él?

-¡NO! ¡QUE ELLA NO CORTO CONMIGO! ¡YO LO HICE!- Golpea su cabeza de frente contra la mesa y se queda ahí, pensando en una manera rapida y efectiva de degollar a Sharon. De verdad era una estupida, caprichosa, y engreida zorra. Cuando la volviera a ver estaba seguro de que tomaria su cuello y la…

-Ehh. ¿Murdoc? ¿Esta todo bien? No pude evitar ver que Sharon salia caminando con cara de asesina serial de aquí.- Russel entra al comedor con inseguridad. Pero Murdoc solo le responde con un gruñido sin despegar su cabeza de la mesa, que significaba "Todo esta para el carajo".

-Entiendo. Em. Escuche que dijo que terminó contigo, si es que fueron algo alguna vez. Debo decirte con respecto a eso que…-

-¡ELLA NO TERMINÓ CONMIGO! ¡YO TERMINÉ CON ELLA, Y QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO! ¡MALDITA SEA!- Exclama fuera de control levantado la cabeza y apretando sus dientes.

-Ehhh.- Russel sigue con la mirada las acciones del satanista. Él se levanta de la mesa, camina con pasos muy pesados hacia la salida del comedor y no gira hacia atrás ni por casualidad. El baterista arquea una ceja y se sienta en la mesa.

-Creo que no es un buen dia para él. Mejor lo dejo tranquilo.-

-¡Russel- san!-

Él mencionado gira su cabeza hacia la entrada del comedor, Noodle entra con ropa de 2D colocada. Luego de todos esos meses, su fleco habia vuelto a crecer y cubria sus ojos. Era un gusto para ella ya que su cicatriz ya no se apreciaba, y no tenia que utilizar constantemente su mascara. Ella se acerca a él muy preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede, Noods?-

-No se donde esta 2D- san. Ayer a la noche fue a ver por qué Cyber Noodle estaba gritando, y no ha vuelto desde ese momento.- Ella lo mira preocupada.

-Yo tampoco lo he visto. Vamos a buscarlo, ¿Si? Te aseguro que esta bien.- Russel le sonrie para transmitirle seguridad. Noodle reacciona por lo que le decia, le sonrie y le asiente tratando de ser positiva. Él se levanta y sale del comedor seguida de ella.

* * *

**_[Starshine]_**

En uno de los pasillos de los pisos de la residencia, se encontraba un baño algo arruinado y desarreglado. Pero un baño al fin.

2D se miraba en el espejo y terminaba de curar las heridas de su rostro. Suspira desganado y siente tristeza al ver que a pesar de haberse curado, seguian habiendo rastros de que habia recibido un gran golpe.

-¿Cómo voy a explicar esto?- Cierra los ojos y se arrodilla en el suelo bajando la cabeza.

-Lo siento… lo siento, Noods…- Murmura sintiendo que sus ojos se volvian a llenar de lagrimas. Siente que alguien golpea la puerta sin nada de delicadeza de forma insistente.

-¡HEY! ¡No tengo todo el dia! ¡Sal, seas quien seas!- Murdoc aun estaba que escupia fuego por su boca de la rabia. 2D se levanta intimidado, traga saliva y camina hacia la puerta para abrir.

-¡Al fin! ¡Ya era…!- Pero Murdoc se queda en silencio cuando observa el rostro de 2D. Dios, se veia terrible, como si hubiera estado llorando toda la noche. Sus ojeras eran mas grandes y negras que de costumbre, sin mencionar las heridas de su rostro por su golpe.

-Uy… van a preguntarte que demonios te pasó. Se daran cuenta de que lo que sea que digas es mentira. Te interrogaran, y terminaras diciendo la verdad. MIERDA, ¡Tenemos que hacer algo para que no te vean!-

-¿No ver a quien?-

Los dos se estremecen y giran hacia atrás. Abren los ojos atonitos al notar que Russel y Noodle caminaban hacia ellos y que habian escuchando algo de la conversacion. Ambos se sorprenden al ver el estado de 2D.

-¡2D- san! ¿Qué te sucedió?- Ella corre hacia el peliazul, lo toma de ambos brazos y mira su rostro extremadamente preocupada.

-¡D! ¿Quién… quien te…?- Pero Russel decide frenar su pregunta. Para a mirar a Murdoc con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿QUE? No, espera, no es lo que parece…-

-¿Murdoc- san te hizo esto?- Noodle le pregunta a 2D con sorpresa en su voz. Él tiembla un poco y le desvia la mirada timidamente.

-Ehh… bu..bueno… s..si, pero…-

-¡Murdoc! ¡¿Por qué golpeaste a 2D?- El baterista truena sus dedos y se acerca a él con ganas de vengarse. Murdoc retrocede con amenaza en su mirada, y pasa a mirar a 2D con desprecio.

"Podria haber inventado algo que no me involucrara." Piensa de forma sarcastica en su cabeza. Se pasa una mano por el rostro y suspira sin ganas de vivir.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Yo golpeé a 2D.-

-¡Te pasaste de la raya, Murdoc! ¡No fue un golpe como los de siempre! ¡Lo hiciste trizas!-

-¿Por qué lo golpeaste?- Le pregunta Noodle mucho mas enojada.

-Es que… no le echen la culpa, nosotros…- 2D no sabe que inventar, baja la cabeza y cuando esta a punto de decir algo, lo que sea…

-Ayer lo golpeé. Discutimos por algo. No hay nada mas que decir.- Murdoc se cruza de brazos molesto. Sabia que habria mas replicas luego de lo que dijo.

-¿Ayer? ¿Hablas de…?- Pero 2D le toma la mano, traga saliva y cierra los ojos. Decide seguirle el juego a Murdoc.

-Ayer, cuando fui a ver a Cyber Noodle para saber porque estaba gritando. La tranquilizamos, y cuando salimos del cuarto de maquinarias discutimos y me golpeó.- Explica con mucha seriedad, como si fuera cierto.

-¿Por qué discutieron?- Russel no se tragaba del todo esa mentira.

-Por nada. Tonterias.- El satanista trata de ser lo mas cortante posible. Rodea los ojos ante las miradas dudosas del baterista y Noodle.

-Aun asi, no es razon para que golpees a 2D- san de esa forma tan violenta.- Noodle abraza a 2D y cierra los ojos. Los abre y mira con desprecio a Murdoc, con cara seria y determinada.

-Si lo vuelves a hacer, te mataré. ¿Entiendes?- Ella no estaba jugando, lo decia muy en serio. Murdoc le responde una mirada seria tambien. Se encoge de hombros, se da media vuelta y se retira caminando.

-Lo que sea. Que nadie me fastidie hoy. No estoy de humor para nadie, ¿Oyeron?- Dice mientras caminaba en sentido opuesto hacia ellos.

-¿No… no está humor?- Pregunta 2D confundido.

-Es porque Sharon terminó con él.-

-¡QUE YO TERMINÉ CON ELLA! ¡MIERDA!- Exclama con todas sus fuerzas mientras se retiraba del pasillo. Podia tener un oido muy agudo cuando se lo proponia. Russel arquea una ceja ante su comentario interrumpido por el satanista. Le daba igual.

-¿Estas bien, 2D- san? Lamento que te haya golpeado. ¿Puedes decirnos por qué lo hizo?- La japonesa lo mira curiosa.

-Es que… no fue importante en realidad. No importa.- Trata de evadir el asunto como sea.

-Si tu lo dices. Pero si vuelve a hacer algo asi, no dudes en decirnos. Lo pondremos en su lugar.- Le asegura Russel posando una mano en su hombro.

-Heey, ¡Chicos!- Una extraña voz surge del pasillo. Un hombre corre hacia todos ellos con gesto preocupado.

-¿Dave? ¿Qué ocurre, viejo?- Russel mira extrañado el gesto del mecanico.

-¿Han visto a Cyber Noodle? La he buscado por todas partes, hoy debia hacerle una revisacion. Pero recorri toda la isla no la he encontrado por ningun lado.-

Russel se sorprende, Noodle sigue sujetando el brazo de 2D, y se preocupa.

Pero él…

Siente que su corazon se acelera rapidamente, y que algo horrible estaba por suceder.

-¿No..no está?- Pregunta perturbado. Noodle gira hacia él y no comprende su expresion de miedo.

-¿2D- san?-

-No, la he buscado sin cesar y hasta ahora no he…-

-¡Cyber Noodle!- Sin contenerse ni por un segundo mas, 2D se suelta de Noodle y sale corriendo a todo lo que cuerpo le daba.

-¡¿D?- Russel se alarma al verlo, y lo sigue a las corridas.

-¿Qué… que esta pasando?- Noodle queda completamente confundida por sus reacciones.

-¡Chicos! Mmm. Ni idea de lo que sucede.- Él se rasca la cabeza extrañado.

-Mejor voy con ellos. Te avisaré si encontramos al cyborg.- Noodle sale corriendo en busca de sus amigos. Dave se observa el camino que habian tomado los chicos, desconcertado.


	46. What's the matter with me?

_Hola! Me entere de algo horrible :/ cancelaron el video de Rhinestone Eyes porque no habia presupuesto. Dijeron tambien que las ventas de Plastic Beach fueron muy bajas a comparacion con Demon Days. Que depresion :/ Gracias por sus reviews a: **noodle5522, Utau Hoshina.**_

* * *

_**[Latin Simone]**__** [**Algo siempre te entristece cuando todo va bien. Dejalo si quieres continuar.**]**_

-No puede ser, no puede ser, diganme que no sucedió.-

Llovia abundantemente fuera de su hogar, las nubes grises y opacas cubrian todo Plastic Beach. Al salir a la playa, a la costa, corre hacia el muelle en donde estaban todos los barcos y submarinos. Se queda de pie frente aquellos transportes maritimos, respirando con dificultad. Toma aire con fuerza, y cierra los ojos con miedo. Habia descubierto que el bote que reparaba Cyber Noodle ya no estaba. Ella se habia ido, sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-¡¿Pero a donde? ¡¿Por qué?- Se arrodilla en el suelo, y se sostiene el rostro llorando como nunca.

-¿Qué era aquello que no me pudiste decir, cyborg? ¡¿Qué es lo que Murdoc nos oculta?-

A lo lejos, Russel y Noodle venian corriendo debajo de la lluvia hacia 2D. Él se acurruca en el suelo, y solo tiene en la mente a Cyber Noodle. Se maldice por eso, se maldice por recordarla por lo de la noche anterior. Se odia a si mismo por ser una basura que sentia dudas. Porque solo recordaba a esa chica debil e indefensa que trató de defenderlo de Murdoc sin estar armada, solo con palabras y suplicas.

Esa no era un robot. Era una humana normal.

Ya no recordaba a ese cyborg que lo amenazaba de muerte ante la ordenes de Murdoc en los principios de Plastic Beach. Habia cambiado. Era otra persona. Era una persona. Por eso mismo solo sentia extrema preocupacion. No sabia en donde estaba o por qué se habia ido. Solo queria encontrarla, ahora solo tenia el objetivo de encontrarla y que vuelva.

-2D- san, 2D- san, ¿qué te sucede? Dinos…- Noodle lo toma de un brazo y lo levanta con fuerza. Parecia muy angustiado, ella solo le corre los mechones de cabello del rostro que se deslizaban por el agua de la lluvia y siente tristeza ante su estado.

-Cyber Noodle… se fue. Ella tomo uno de los barcos que habia estado reparando y se fue de aquí.-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde?- Russel se sorprende mucho por las palabras del peliazul.

-No lo se.- 2D se cubre la boca con una mano y comienza a llorar. Noodle lo veia asi de destruido y sigue sin comprender, solo se le queda mirando perturbada.

-No se por qué abandonó Plastic Beach. No a donde se fue. Solo se que… que ella ocultaba un secreto horrible, y eso la impulso a irse.-

-¿Un… un secreto?- Ella tiembla asustada al oirlo.

-Tiene que ver… con sus sentimientos, ¿Verdad? Con lo que ha cambiado de ella.- Russel recuerda su conversacion con el androide, habia pasado mucho tiempo pero no habia podido olvidarla. Porque si lo que le habia dicho era verdad, habria muchos problemas internamente en la banda.

-Ahora que lo dices, cyborg no actuaba como un robot desde que la conozco. Era casi como una persona normal.-

-Y ella odiaba eso. Odiaba ser como una chica normal. Por eso se fue, pero no se a donde… ¡Tenemos que encontrarla y hacer que vuelva!- Exclama de pronto el peliazul de forma frenetica, casi sintiendo culpa de que ella haya huido. En realidad si la sentia. Sentia que habia escapado por lo que habian compartido la noche anterior, por las palabras de Murdoc, por todo. Y capaz no volveria nunca mas por su culpa, por el amor que sentia hacia él. Lo ultimo que le habia gritado era que ya no queria amarlo, ¿Esa era la causa de su huida? ¿Alejarse de él y no volver nunca mas? Habia visto tanto dolor en Cyber Noodle, ese dolor habia causado que ella implore que la mate.

-Tenemos que encontrarla, quiero que vuelva. Ayer… ella lloraba porque tuvo una pesadilla. Era… era tan humana y se veia tan indefensa. Siempre me dijo que odiaba ser eso, y que no queria ser humana porque era sinonimo de ser patetica y de no poder cumplir su objetivo. Pero yo no creo eso. Yo creo que los sentimientos que tiene ahora le hacen demostar lo mejor de su persona. Que sea un frio cyborg es desagradable e intolerante. Necesito decirle lo que pienso… por eso…-

-2D- san…- Noodle le toma un brazo y lo sujeta con fuerza. Queria que sus suposiciones sean mentira, no queria desconfiar de 2D, es mas, no podia hacerlo, pero al oirlo hablar asi de ella siente una inmensa amargura y tristeza en su corazon.

-Se… se que ella es parte de nosotros. Yo no odio al cyborg… he tratado de llevarme bien con ella y pude entender que no es mala, pero… ¿Po..por que te preocupa tanto su ausencia?- Ella baja la mirada melancolica, y siente ganas de llorar. No sentia rabia hacia Cyber Noodle, ni celos. Era solo… una tristeza imposible de describir.

Él la mira algo tocado por sus palabras y no sabe bien como responderle.

-Porque… quizas… sea mi culpa.- Murmura muy dolido consigo mismo.

-¿Pero… que quieres decir con…?-

-Chicos, por ahora vayamos adentro. Esta lloviendo demasiado. Luego pensaremos que hacer, ¿Si?- Russel les indica que entren. Noodle asiente sin muchos animos a la peticion de Russel, le suelta la mano a 2D y lo sigue.

-Noodle…- El peliazul comprende su tristeza. ¿Cómo no sentirla al escuchar que la persona que amaba se preocupaba tanto por… por un cyborg que habia sido construida para reemplazarla? Cierra los ojos y se lleva una mano al rostro, adolorido.

-Mi cabeza…-

Solo tenia en la mente la idea de hacer volver a Cyber Noodle con ellos. Pero aun no sabia como hacerlo, ni como localizarla. Tenia tantas dudas en ese momento. Una fuerte migraña azota su cabeza y provoca que no pueda pensar con claridad. Solo termina siguiendo a sus compañeros para entrar al interior de su hogar.

* * *

Toc toc.

Sharon estaba acostada en el sofa del estudio de grabacion de Plastic Beach, dormitaba de costado mientras que tenia unos auriculares en ambos oidos. Aun asi, escucha que alguien golpea la puerta varias veces. Al principio con suavidad, luego con extremada violencia.

-Ni en tus sueños te abrire, Murdoc.- Murmura girando y quedando de espaldas con la vista al techo.

Pero una fuerte patada destroza el picaporte o lo que sea que aseguraba la entrada del estudio de grabacion. La puerta cae abajo, y Murdoc, con una expresion de psicopata iracundo, da fuertes y determinados pasos hacia adelante.

-¡ZORRA!-

Sharon no abre los ojos y sigue escuchando musica.

-¡NO FINJAS QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS, SE QUE NO DUERMES!- Se acerca a ella y queda enfrente del sofa. Ella seguia ignorando el escandalo sin sentido que estaba provocando.

-¡ZORRA! ¡ZORRAAAA! ¡NO ME HAGAS HACER ALGO QUE NO QUIERO HACER, PORQUE DE VERDAD NO TE VA A GUSTAR!- Lo que verdaderamente queria hacia Murdoc era tomar su cuello y estrangularla hasta matarla. Pero en vez de eso, se pasa una mano por el rostro, sin ganas de vivir. Saca paciencia de quien sabe donde, aspira hondo y mira con odio a esa chica que lo ignoraba.

-¡Sharon! ¿Podrias dejar de ignorarme como una estupida mocosa de cinco? ¡SHARON!-

Ella escucha que pronunciaba su nombre con ganas de matarla. Abre los ojos con expresion neutra y se sienta en su lugar, lo mira con fastidio ya que aun seguia ofendida.

-¿Qué sucede, Murdoc? Te dije que no queria hablarte ya que terminé contigo.-

-¿AH? ¡Tu no terminaste conmigo!- Se justifica muy indignado.

-¿Ah no?- Sharon arquea una ceja con desconfianza.

-No. Yo terminé contigo.- Señala con enfasis el satanista. Ella suspira y pasa a mirarlo con aburrimiento.

-Sabia que no durariamos demasiado. No sirvo para algo serio. Nunca servi para eso.-

-See, yo tampoco. Por eso el sexo casual y las prostitutas todo el tiempo.- Murdoc rodea los ojos con indiferencia. Pero reacciona ante su propio comentario y hace expresion de WTF.

-¡Ni siquiera teniamos algo! ¡Eso no era una relacion, era sexo! ¡Mucho sexo todo el tiempo!-

-¿Viniste para hablar sobre eso de que corté contigo?- Pregunta la chica intrigada.

-¡QUE YO CORTÉ CONTIGO, ZORRA!- La señala mas que enojado el satanista.

-Lo que sea. Murdoc, no me gusta que haya secretos entre nosotros. Por eso lo hice. De todas formas, creo que necesitamos distanciarnos un poco, ¿No te aburre tener sexo conmigo todo el tiempo?- Ella lo mira preocupada y aburrida, pero él se cruza de brazos y comienza a meditar. Quizas tenia algo de razon. Siempre con la misma se tornaba aburrido, y hacia casi dos años que venian haciando lo mismo. ¿Hace cuanto que no tenia sexo con prostitutas o con cualquier otra?

Se sorprende y siente que se habia convertido en lo que siempre habia odiado. Un fracasado que tenia una relacion de noviazgo con una chica a la cual le era… FIEL.

POR DIOS, ni siquiera podia pronunciar esa horrible palabra.

-Mierda, ¿qué nos esta pasando? Soy un satanista, los pecados capitales son mi dulce nectar y las reglas y el sentido moral son pura basura putrefacta. Y tu eres una… puta que tiene sexo con cualquiera que se le cruce, una satanista que no puede estar atada a alguien, ni aunque ese alguien…-

-Sea la persona que ama.- Sharon se levanta y observa tristemente a Murdoc. Él gruñe disgustado, gira para darle la espalda y baja la cabeza enojado.

-Sinceramente… vine para decirte lo que he estado ocultando. De todas formas, creo que… ya no puedo ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. Solo venia a decirtelo a ti para…-

-¿Para volver conmigo porque me amas y no quieres perderme n.n?- Sharon sonrie esperanzada. Pero Murdoc gira nuevamente hacia ella con cara de asco en totalidad.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO. Para que no fastidies ¬¬, los problemas entre nosotros, o entre cualquiera de la banda afectara a todos. Y lo mas seguro es que todos te consideraran la victima y yo sere el villano, y todos me echaran la culpa de nuestra pelea, diran que la provoque, bla bla bla. Y tu no querrias hablarme ni verme, y tendriamos problemas con los ensayos, recitales, etc. SOLO POR ESO VENIA A HABLARTE. Estas loca si piensas que era por lo que mencionaste.-

-Ohh. Que decepcion.- Sharon baja la mirada llena de tristeza. Porque sabia que no deseaba separarse de Murdoc, pero por ahora debian hacerlo. No tener sexo por bastante tiempo y hacerlo con otras personas quizas… haria que las cosas no fueran monotonas y aburridas. Si eso sucedia, la relacion se terminaria para siempre. Esa especie de relacion bizarra que mantenian.

-Ya no importa. No me lo digas si no quieres. No estoy enojada ni nada pero no puedo evitar… estar un poco triste, porque a pesar de lo que me digas…-

Abre los ojos en shock cuando siente que Murdoc se le habia prendido bruscamente en un fuerte abrazo sin decir ni una palabra.

-Murdoc…-

-Solo sera un tiempo, da igual. No es para tanto.-

Sharon siente que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y corresponde su abrazo.

-Lo se pero aun asi sera asqueroso. Ambos tendremos la libertad de coger con cualquiera, pero sera un poco dificil no recordarte porque, siendo honesta, tu tambien coges como los dioses y demonios juntos, ademas…-

-Zorra, ¿Podrias callarte ¬¬? Odio tus razonamientos, deja de desvariar.-

Luego de eso ambos se quedan en silencio.

-Te amo, Murdoc.- Entrecierra los ojos y suspira resignada.

-Sabes que yo tambien.- Él la separa del abrazo y le sonrie con crueldad, toma su rostro y acerca su boca a la suya. Justo en el momento en que iban a besarse…

-¡MURDOC! ¡ACABA DE SUCEDER ALGO TERRIBLE!-

El satanista casi muere de un paro, empuja a Sharon hacia atrás y ella cae al suelo sentada. Gira hacia toda su banda que entraba al estudio de grabacion sin tocar (?)

Russel se da cuenta de que estaban interrumpiendo algo al parecer importante.

-Ehhh… lo sentimos.- Se disculpa Noodle notando lo que habia notado el baterista.

Sharon se levanta y mira a Murdoc con desconfianza. ¿Por qué siempre tenia que hacer lo mismo -_-?

-No se disculpen, no interrumpieron nada ¬¬. ¿A que vinieron? ¡Mas vale que sea importante! - Exclama Murdoc mirando a su banda harto de la situacion.

-¡Si que lo es! ¡Cyber Noodle huyo de Plastic Beach, se robó un barco!- 2D se acerca muy nervioso al satanista y lo mira increiblemente preocupado.

Pero Murdoc se torna palido al oirlo. Su expresion se transofrma en una de shock.

-¿QUÉ EL CYBORG HIZO QUE COSA?- Pregunta no pudiendolo creer.

-¡Y no sabemos a donde se fue o por qué con exactitud!- Noodle prosigue las palabras del peliazul.

-¡Pero sabemos que tiene que ver con sus extraños sentimientos humanos! Ella antes no los poseia. Y al tenerlos, se odiaba a si misma. No queria tenerlos en verdad, era como… si quisiera quitarselos.- Russel termina murmurando con desconcierto las palabras. Murdoc abre los ojos horrorizado, no podia estar pasando.

¿Y si Cyborg sabia…? Esos sueños tan extraños que tenia. El vinculo que la unia a Noodle por llevar su mismo ADN, al extraña humanidad que habia cobrado desde hace meses…

¿Ella… habria huido en busca del…?

-Quitarselos…- 2D lleva una mano al menton, comenzando a razonar las ultimas palabras de Cyber Noodle. Los demas lo miran muy confundidos.

-Ella queria que extraiga su procesador central y que lo destruya. Ella queria quitarse la vida porque sus emociones habian colapsado. Realmente queria quitarse esos sentimientos, pero… aunque lo desee con esa necesidad tan insistente, ¿cómo se supone que podria sacarselos? Eso tiene que ser… imposible. Si ahora tiene esa humanidad, debe ser imposible que vuelva a ser frigida como antes… es como si fuera un ser humano, no puede dejar de serlo.-

-No es imposible.-

Todos le dirigen atentas miradas a Murdoc, quien entrecierra los ojos seriamente. Seguia maldiciendo en su interior, ¿Acaso todo volveria a acabar en un gran desastre por su culpa otra vez? Por ahora, sabia que tenia que hablar.

-Miren, hay algo que no les he dicho hasta ahora.- Levanta la mirada y suspira cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Murdoc- san?- Noodle se le acerca un poco, al ver su expresion sabia que era algo muy serio.

-Eso era de lo que me habia hablado cyborg hace casi un año…- Murmura 2D cabizbajo, queriendo escuchar lo que tenia para decirles.

-Hasta ahora no se los dije porque me pareció innecesario. Todo estaba marchando bien, luego de la llegada de Noodle todo era perfecto. No pense que algo malo podria suceder, no por el momento al menos. Ademas, cuando empece con esto de Plastic Beach, Russ y face- ache eran mis prisioneros y ambos me odiaban. No podia decirselos, no era relevante. Ahora cyborg se ha salido de control, cosa que no pense que pasaria ni en un millon de años ya que solo estaba programada para seguir mis ordenes. Tengo que confesar algo.-

Hace una pausa de varios segundos, no despega su mirada del suelo. Cierra los ojos y cuando los abre mira con determinacion a sus compañeros.

-Hace más de cinco años, fuí al infierno a rescatar a Noodle.-

…

…

…


	47. Are we the last Living Souls?

_Hola! Bien, queria decirles que sé que se canceló el video de Rhinestone Eyes por la pagina de Gorillaz Mexico y Latinoamerica, en esa pagina actualizan todo el tiempo las novedades de la banda. Es una lastima, porque todo el Storyboard estaba completo y muy bueno, hasta lo pasaban como visual en los recitales que dan actualmente por el mundo D: Ademas dijeron que fue mas por el lanzamiento de Doncamatic, osea ya gastaron bastante en ese video promocional, fue un movimiento bastante inesperado de Damon Albarn :/ Yo hubiera preferido que lancen Rhinestone Eyes la verdad. Bueno, desde que se lanzó Plastic Beach, yo tenia el presentimiento que seria el album con menos ventas de Gorillaz :/ ya que es muy diferente a los demas. Enn fin, dejo de hablar, gracias a sus reviews a: **noodle5522, KaamDee, Utau Hoshina.**_

* * *

**_[Last Living Souls] _**

Tanto Russel como 2D se quedan en shock con los ojos bien abiertos. Sharon se lleva ambas manos a la boca, impresionada y quedandose sin habla. Pero Noodle… siente que su cuerpo no le responde. Sus ojos verdosos se muestran a través de su fleco azulado violáceo, bien abiertos por el impacto de la noticia.

-Murdoc- san…- Lagrimas no tardan en mostrarse en el rostro se la japonesa.

-¿Eso significa que… tu…?- Russel baja la cabeza cerrando los ojos con muchisima fuerza, intentando no llorar.

-A ti siempre… te importó Noods. ¡Te preocupaste por ella! Realmente... fuiste a rescatarla...- 2D se lleva una mano al rostro, y tambien deja caer algunas lagrimas.

Murdoc siente algo de incomodidad, tuerce su boca con desagrado y decide continuar.

-Yo… despues de haber discutido con ustedes dos por la perdida de Noodle… decidi ir al infierno a traves del Hell Hole.- Él pasa a mirar a Noodle, quien se tapaba la boca, sollozando adolorida.

-Y se… mas que nadie en este mundo… lo horrible que lo pasaste, amor. Se lo que es sentir… las llamas del infierno y a los demonios sobre ti. Se lo que es…-

-Sentir la desesperacion… y sentir que nada vale la pena en realidad, suplicar que alguien te maté porque… alli dentro… nadie te ayudara.- Gime destruida y corre hacia Murdoc, lo abraza como nunca en su vida y llora sintiendose feliz. Porque Murdoc se habia preocupado por ella y habia ido hasta el mismisimo infierno para rescatarla. Siempre habia pensado que Murdoc no la habia valorado jamas hasta su llegada hace menos de un año. Pero ahora lloraba en sus brazos muy agradecida, porque entiende que siempre habia querido protegerla, y aun sabiendo el terrible error que habia cometido hace cinco años, él habia tratado de enmendarlo y de rescatarla luego de haber entregado su alma a los demonios.

-Dinos… que sucedió despues, Murdoc.- Le pide Russel, sintiendose conmovido tambien.

-Cuando atravese el infierno, la mayoria de los demonios me atacaron porque soy uno de sus mas grandes deudores. Continue mi camino librandome de ellos como me fue posible. Luego de tanto tiempo alli, aparecio en frente mio ese jodido de Sun Moon Star.-

-De verdad te sigue a todos lados.- Murmura 2D un poco intimidado por su relato.

-Tenia ganas de matarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, me dijo que Noodle ya no estaba alli. Que unos espiritus habia logrado sacarla del infierno, segun ellos eran un favor que debian hacerle.- Murdoc aparta un poco a Noodle y le seca las lagrimas de los ojos con su pulgar.

-Pense: "MALDITA SEA, ¿Me vine hasta aquí para que este infeliz me diga que Noodle ya no esta aquí?" aun asi, considere otras posibilidades. ¿A dónde te habian llevado? ¿Cómo te podria encontrar? ¿Estarias viva acaso? Nada me aseguraba que seguias viva, aunque estes fuera del infierno. No me quedo de otra que resignarme, pero justo en el momento que estaba por largarme de ahí…-

-Te pidieron el codigo.- Noodle aprieta sus dientes y puños con mucha fuerza.

-¿Codigo? ¿Qué codigo?- Cuestiona Russel desconcertado. De pronto, 2D jadea sorprendido.

-¡El codigo! Cyber Noodle… ella mencionó algo de un codigo, y algo del infierno. Dijo que debia conseguirlo para…-

-¿ELLA TE DIJO ESO?- Murdoc se horroriza al oir las palabras del vocalista, quien le asiente seriamente.

-Mierda, de verdad todo se esta saliendo de control.- Se lleva una mano al rostro, y siente auntenticas ganas de morir.

-¿Pero que es ese codigo? ¿Para que sirve?- Vuelve a preguntar Russel.

-Existe un codigo que se encuentra debajo de los Estudios Kong. Lo escondi ahí en los comienzos de Gorillaz. Desde ese entonces yo he pedido muchas cosas a los demonios, y hasta ahora no he entregado mi alma porque… supongo que soy un estafador. Da igual, siempre evado ese tipo de impuestos.-

-¿En los Estudios Kong? ¿Y que sucede con ese codigo?-

-A eso voy, Stu. Si alguien consigue ese codigo y se lo entrega a los demonios, ellos te conceden una peticion casi sin nada cambio. Puede ser enteramente gratis si sabes como utilizarlo.- Explica Murdoc recordando ese dia infernal.

-Cuando estuve en el infierno, ellos me dijeron que si les entregaba el codigo podria salir de ahí. Pero a cambio, ellos se llevarian tu alma, Murdoc- san. Despues de todo, yo estaba ahí ofreciendo mi alma en vez de la tuya, pero con ese codigo hubiera podido salir de ahí haciendo que seas tu el que pague lo que se merece. Ellos siempre han querido tu alma mas que la de ninguno, porque tienes muchas deudas.- Noodle traga saliva al recordar ese tetrico momento en el infierno.

-Lo se, y ese era el trato supuestamente. Si volvia a la tierra de los vivos, buscaba el codigo y se los entregaba, mi deuda estaria saldada y no tendria que entregarles mi alma. Pero tenia una especie de precio. Al darles el codigo, yo debia ofrecer un sacrificio. Sun Moon Star me sugirio que les vuelva a entregar un alma pura y joven, es decir la de Noodle. Eso significaba que si le otorgaba el codigo, ellos tendrian todo el derecho del mundo a mandar demonios a la tierra para buscarla y llevarsela al infierno eternamente. Obviamente rechace la idea, escape del infierno quien sabe como, y segui con las deudas de siempre. He estado escapando de todo hasta ahora, pero lo unico malo es que Sun Moon Star me fastidia algunas veces.-

-Espera, espera, espera. Si lo que dices es verdad, ese codigo es muy peligroso.- Comienza a pensar seriamente en las consecuencias de ese codigo Russel.

-No puede ser.- 2D lleva una mano a su boca, sintiendo que el miedo lo invadia.

-¿Cyber Noodle sabia de lo que era capaz ese codigo?- Observa a Murdoc aterrado ante esa posibilidad. Murdoc piensa y otros recuerdos se le vienen a la mente.

-Nunca se lo dije concretamente. Pero tengo una especie de teoria al respecto, es decir, ¿A ustedes no les parece raro que ese pedazo de chatarra sin emociones las obtenga tan repentinamente?-

-Por supuesto que si. Antes no era asi en ningun sentido.- El baterista se lleva una mano al menton, muy pensativo.

-Creo que a todos nos pareció raro.- Murmura 2D algo desanimado al recordar al cyborg.

-Cuando fui al infierno, pude encontrar un poco de tu sangre, Noodle. De alli recolecte tu ADN, y de esa forma construi a cyborg. Ella posee gran parte de tus recuerdos por eso mismo. Y los sueños que la atormentan todo el tiempo son tus propios recuerdos.- La señala con una mirada muy seria Murdoc. Ella jadea sorprendida y lo mira interrogante.

-¿Eso significa que ella recuerda todo lo que pasé? ¿Ella tambien… sabe lo que es estar en el infierno? Tendria sentido que tenga pesadillas terribles todo el tiempo.- Noodle mira seriamente al bajista, quien le asiente.

-Pero hay algo que aun no termino de entender.- Comienza a decir 2D.

-Las pesadillas atormentaban a cyborg de una forma monstruosa, ella me dijo que desde que las tiene ha empezado a cobrar emociones. ¿Tiene eso algo de sentido?-

-Quizas lo tenga…- Russel suspira preocupado, razonando sus teorias.

-Los recuerdos que mas deben perturbarla deben ser los del infierno. Que los demonios la torturen y demas, aun asi…- Él jadea sorprendido y mira a Murdoc.

-¡Debe saber de la existencia del codigo por sus sueños! ¡Ella abandonó Plastic Beach para ir a los Estudios Kong, conseguirlo y entregarselo a los demonios y extraerse los sentimientos que tanto aborrecia! ¡Quiere que le concedan esa peticion!-

Todos se horrorizan al pensar que ese plan de parte de Cyber Noodle tenia mucho sentido. Eso explicaria su huida tan repentina.

-¡Pero no puede ser! ¡Ella… ella debe pagar un precio! ¿No es asi, Muds?- 2D gira hacia él, muy nervioso.

-Si… y quizas le salga gratis. Rayos.- Murdoc aprieta los dientes con impotencia.

-Claro que le saldra gratis, es una perra. Entregara… el alma Noodle.- Termina diciendo con mucha rabia y apretando sus puños con todas sus fuerzas.

Noodle abre los ojos traumada sin querer haber oido las palabras del satanista. Russel niega con la cabeza y golpea una pared con su puño.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ella no dudara en entregar el alma de alguien! ¡Ese maldito cyborg nos traicionara!-

2D comienza a temblar abrumado luego de oir el grito de fria del baterista. No podia ser cierto, realmente habia huido para poder llevar a cabo su objetivo. Si entregaba el alma de Noodle… ella no volveria a estar con ellos y esta vez si estaria condenada a una eternidad en el infierno.

-¡No puede hacerlo! ¡NO PUEDE!- Exclama fuera de control, y haciendo que sus ojos vuelvan a derramar lagrimas de desesperacion.

-¡Hay que detenerla! ¡Yo no quiero volver! ¡NO SOPORTARIA ESTAR ALLÍ OTRA VEZ!- Noodle se sostiene la cabeza mientras que miles de recuerdos azotan su mente.

-¡No puede estar sucediendo! ¡Pensé que todo habia terminado! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER AL INFIERNO! ¡NO PERMITAN QUE SUCEDA!- Entra en crisis y se acuerda del sufrimiento que habia pasado, como los demonios la lastimaban y reian de forma perturbadora. Murdoc la toma de un brazo y la mira seriamente a los ojos.

-Noodle, escucha, tienes que calmarte. Quizas ella entregue mi alma en vez de la tuya, no debes…-

-¡ELLA NO ENTREGARA TU ALMA! ¡ERES SU CREADOR, SU AMO! ¡ELLA SEGUIRA SIRVIENDOTE! ¡PERO YO SERE SU VICTIMA! ¡NO HAY NADA QUE HACER, ELLA ME ENTREGARA A MI Y LOS DEMONIOS VENDRAN A LA TIERRA Y ME MATARAN!-

-¡NOO! ¡Eso no sucedera! ¡Yo no dejare que pase!- 2D la abraza desde atrás y la estrecha contra su cuerpo con muchisimo miedo.

-¡No voy a dejar que te vayas! ¡No voy a permitirlo! ¡Te perdimos por mucho tiempo, y ahora te defenderemos con todo lo que tenemos! No te volveras a ir… siempre estaras con nosotros. Siempre.- Estaba aterrado con esa idea. Habian vuelto a ser la familia que eran antes. Tenian que defender a Noodle pasara lo que pasara. En su larga ausencia, ellos habian entendido que ella era la felicidad de Gorillaz. No se permitirian perderla otra vez. La protegerian a muerte.

- 2D- san… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Qué podemos hacer? No quiero alejarme de ti, necesito que todos ustedes esten conmigo porque no toleraria volver a estar sola.- Solloza mientras gemia adolorida en los brazos de 2D, quien la protegia en un abrazo y la acariciaba para intentar tranquilizarla. Murdoc y Russel se miran entre si, entendiendo a la perfeccion que tendrian que hacer.

-La hojalata no se fue hace mucho, hace menos de doce horas. No esta lejos.- Comienza a calcular el satanista.

-Tenemos que partir lo antes posible. Podemos alcanzarla y detenerla.- Sigue diciendo Russel con determinacion y valentia.

-¡Ah, si! ¡Hable con Tatto y Dave! Hay un barco que han estado preparando para emergencias.- Sharon se levanta de su lugar y camina hacia ellos lentamente luego de haber escuchado toda su conversacion.

-Pero… solo quiero saber algo. Cuando encuentren a Cyber Noodle ¿Qué le haran?- Pregunta timidamente con miedo a una respuesta demasiado brusca. Murdoc chasquea con la lengua, como si la respuesta fuera muy obvia.

-El cyborg me sirve como proteccion personal. No la desactivare para siempre. Solo le hare un reseteo general, de esa forma sus recuerdos se borraran y volvera a ser mi esclava.-

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad vas a hacer eso? ¿Ella no nos recordara nunca mas?- 2D mira muy preocupado al satanista por su plan.

-¿Ya lo has echo antes con ella?- Cuestiona Russel, desconfiado y arqueando una ceja.

-No en realidad. No tengo idea de lo que pueda pasarle si lo hago.- Murdoc lleva una mano a su menton y baja la mirada.

-Tal vez… hasta esa sea la solucion que tanto desea. Quizas cuando la formatee, ella dejara de tener sentimientos y toda la mierda. No se me habia ocurrido antes, pero tampoco se me habia cruzado la posibilidad de que ella se salga de control de esta forma, por eso no pense en hacerlo nunca.-

-Es lo mejor, para que no vuelva a revelarse.- Concuerda con la idea el baterista.

-E..estoy de acuerdo.- Murmura Noodle asintiendo debilmente.

Pero 2D no pensaba lo mismo. ¿Era necesario que le borren la memoria y todas sus experiencias vividas hasta ahora? Volveria a hacer lo que era antes, era lo que mas ansiaba, pero aun asi, él piensa que Cyber Noodle no comprendia lo hermoso que era tener sentimientos. Queria hacerla razonar sobre eso. No todo seria siempre dolor y sufrimiento, la felicidad era la emocion mas agradable despues de todo. Y estaba seguro que la habia sentido y le habia gustado.

-¿Es necesario que hagan eso? Quizas… si solo hablan con ella y la convencen para que vuelva, podamos tranquilizarla y…- Pero Murdoc rodea los ojos al oir los argumentos de Sharon.

-Zorra, no te metas en esto. La formatearé y fin de la discusión. Ahora, ¡VAMOS AL BARCO Y SIGAMOS EL RASTRO DE LA HOJALATA!- Murdoc señala hacia adelante y sale corriendo como un desquiciado. Sharon arquea una ceja ante esa escena, suspira y sale corriendo tras él.

Russel asiente sorprendido por esa retirada tan drastica, y corre tras él. Noodle baja la cabeza deprimida, pero 2D vuelve a abrazarla al notarlo. Le levanta la mirada con ambas manos al separarse de ella y le sonrie.

-No permitiré que algo malo te suceda. Te prometo que todo estara bien.- Le sonrie con tranquilidad el peliazul. Ella se le queda mirando mientras que admiraba su fuerza y su capacidad de siempre darle animos. Le asiente y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo.-

2D siente que su cuerpo se estremece... y siente que los nervios recorren su cuerpo.

-Yo..yo tambien. Vamos, debemos seguir a los demas.- Le toma la mano y sale corriendo tras los demas.


	48. Turning us into Monsters

_Subo un capitulo que no se pueden perder! Estos son los mejores capitulos, y van a pasar tantas cosas inesperadas :O Gracias por sus reviews a:** noodle5522, Utau Hoshina, KaamDee. **Me entere de un rumor de que posiblemente Gorillaz venga a la Argentina en el 2011. Naa, yo me muero muerta si vienen :D_

* * *

Habian empacado solo lo necesario en el barco para sobrevivir algunos dias. Tenian que detener a Cyber Noodle antes de que haga algo verdaderamente irreversible, pero era casi imposible determinar en donde estaba. Todos estaban en el muelle, a punto de subir.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? ¿QUÉ HACEMOS MURDOC?- Russel lo mira con desesperacion en sus ojos.

-CALMATE, MALDITA SEA. Tengo un plan, debemos tomar el mismo camino que ella, el unico camino conocido para salir del punto Nemo. Quizas la alcancemos, pero en el hipotetico caso que no podamos, nos enfocaremos en llegar a toda velocidad a los Estudios Kong un tiempo antes.-

-¡¿Pero y si ella llega primero? ¡¿Qué haremos si llega primero?- 2D tambien estaba con el nerviosismo al maximo.

-NO ME GRITES, ESTOY EN FRENTE TUYO RETRASADO. ¡Eso no sucedera! ¡De una forma u otra vamos a detenerla! ¡SOLO DEBEMOS APRESURARNOS!-

Ok. Todos le asienten ya que estaban muy nerviosos como para cuestionar las ideas del lider.

-Zorra, tu te quedas aquí.- Murdoc la señala sin mucho interes.

-¿CÓMO QUE ME QUEDO? ¿Estas loco?- Sharon siente enojo e indignacion pura cuando observa a Murdoc.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Me distraes, no hay tiempo para distracciones! ¡Esto es de vida o muerte! ¡Asi que te quedas y punto!-

-¡Eso es tan injusto! ¡¿Y por que tengo que hacerte caso?-

-¡Porque soy el jefe y se hace lo que yo digo!-

-MIERDA MURDOC, ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE…-

Pero Russel decide intervenir antes de que ambos lleven su discusion a una pelea de verdad.

-Sharon, Murdoc es un idiota, y no sabe como utilizar la delicadeza. Disculpalo. Lo mejor es que te quedes esta vez asi mantienes el orden de Plastic Beach en nuestra ausencia, si tenemos suerte volveremos en menos de dos semanas.-

-Ah, bien, poniendolo asi…-

-Exacto. Quedate y no me estorbes.- Interrumpe sus palabras Murdoc con indiferencia. Sharon gruñe al escucharlo, y entonces los demas se asienten los unos con los otros y empiezan a subir al barco mediante las escaleras de la entrada. Ingresan Noodle, Russel, y 2D.

-Ojala que Cyber Noodle te dispare y no lo esquives, Murdoc.- Sharon le hace Fuck You desde abajo del barco, mientras que Murdoc subia la escaleras. Él suspira y rodea los ojos, se da media vuelta para verla y siente frustracion.

-Muérete, zorra. Volveremos poco tiempo. Esperanos.-

Sharon se le queda mirando tristemente, con algo de inseguridad.

-Todos… volveran, ¿Cierto?-

Murdoc sabia porque le hacia esa pregunta, lo sabia mas que nadie. No habia grandes probabilidades de triunfar, pero aunque sea por una vez tenian que tener algo de esperanza.

-Por supuesto, idiota. ¿Acaso piensas que somos tan mediocres como para fracasar en algo tan facil como esto?-

-Prometelo.- Ella da unos pasos hacia adelante y su mirada refleja preocupacion. Murdoc se queda unos segundos en silencio. Pasa a mostrar una sonrisa cruel y maliciosa, le muestra su larga lengua demoniaca y rie un poco.

-See. Lo juro por Satan, jajaja.-

Sharon le sonrie al escucharlo, y ambos se quedan mirando unos segundos. Murdoc se da media vuelta nuevamente y termina de subir el barco. Suben las escaleras del barco, alzan las velas y el transporte cobra movimiento ante el fuerte viento. Ella se queda mirando como el barco zarpaba ese mediodia. En el cielo, se aprecian un par de objetos que volaban a toda velocidad hacia una direccion fija.

Un fuerte ruido se escucha luego de que ambos objetos sigan su camino volando. Sharon lo oye y levanta la cabeza con dudas, esfuerza un poco la vista y luego de unos segundos reconoce ambos objetos.

-Son… ¿Avionetas?-

...

...

...

* * *

Pasan tres dias.

Y nada.

* * *

-Es extraño…- Las gaviotas volaban de un lado a otro en ese hermoso cielo azul, comparable con la perfeccion del mar. El sol era brillante, apenas y habia un par de nubes en el cielo. Y no habia ni una isla a la vista, solo mar. Seria el unico barco en cientos de kilometros.

-Porque esto es bastante irreal.- Sentada en un extremo del barco contra la pared, acurrucada en un rincon, ella extiende sus piernas y mira el cielo por segundos. Habia tenido bastante tiempo para pensar, y en esos dias comprende que reflexionar era casi tan doloroso como recordar todo lo que le hacia sucedido.

-Es falso. No es de verdad.- Sin despegar la mirada del cielo, Cyber Noodle toma una navaja que estaba en su costado con su mano derecha. Ahora si, baja la cabeza, y sin dudarlo, se clava la navaja en la palma de su mano. La desliza un poco haciabajo, la suelta y esta cae al suelo de madera del barco, manchada con ese liquido negro y espeso comparable con la brea y el aceite en descomposicion.

-Duele. Pero no es sangre en realidad. Puedo sentirlo como los seres humanos, pero aun asi, no es real.- observa como ese liquido caia en abundancia en el piso, y recorria toda su mano y parte de su brazo.

Jadea sorprendida cuando un flash de recurdos golpea su cabeza.

2D le envolvia la mano con un pañuelo con tanta delicadeza y dulzura, y le sonreia. No queria olvidar ese sentimiento. Era felicidad verdadera, solo 2D se la otorgaba. Pero no volveria a sentirla nunca jamas con la decisión que habia tomado. Nunca mas volveria a sentir amor por aquel hombre.

-¡NO ES REAL! ¡ AUNQUE LO AME, NO ES REAL! ¡PORQUE A PESAR DE TODO, SOY UN CYBORG Y SOY UNA COPIA INMUNDA Y OBSOLETA DE NOODLE! ¡SOY UNA MUÑECA QUE PUEDE SENTIR PERO…!- Gime adolorida y abraza sus piernas, enterrando su rostro contra estas.

-Pero no soy real. Y todo lo que siento solo destruye a lo que mas amo. No puedo seguir fingiendo que soy una miserable humana. Estos sentimientos nunca debieron estar en mi cuerpo. Es un error. Esos demonios solo me hacen esto porque quieren a Noodle, por eso me torturan con esto.-

El silencio lo invade todo una vez mas. Entreabre los ojos y mira hacia adelante con algo de cansancio.

-Me voy a morir en un dia y algunas horas mas. Tengo el 41% de mi bateria. No se si estoy marcando bien mi rumbo.- Unos estruendos se escuchan muy a lo lejos. Parecian los ruidos de unos cañones, pero el sonido era demasiado lejano.

-Tal vez asi sea mejor. Que me muera antes de llegar, asi no perjudico a nadie.- Cierra los ojos con fuerza y no quiere seguir mirando el aburrido y encantador mar.

-Se que ellos zarparon tambien. Se que si me encuentran antes de que llegue, Murdoc preferira dejarme con vida para que sufra siendo consciente. Solo espero poder llegar antes para que no me interrumpan.-

* * *

**_[KIDS WITH GUNS] _**

-Tres dias. Estamos yendo por el camino correcto, ¿Verdad, Murdoc?- Russel estaba en el extremo de adelante del barco, mirando el horizonte. No se veia ni un centimetro de tierra en todo el amplio mar azul. Definitivamente estaban en el medio de la nada.

-Obviamente. Y a toda la velocidad que nos permite el barco. Aunque me parece demasiado extraño que aun no hayamos interceptado al cyborg.- Murdoc estaba apoyado en el barandal de madera, a un par de metros de Russ.

-Quizas ella ya llegó.- Noodle tenia su mascara blanca con rasgos felinos en sus manos, la observaba con tristeza. Recuerda cuando se hizo esa horrible cicatriz en el rostro, en el infierno. Ese lugar le traia recuerdos tan amargos y dolorosos. Esa mascara era sinonimo de ese dolor que trataba de olvidar. Antes de seguir recordando, 2D la rodea con sus brazos desde atrás y la acaricia.

-No ha llegado. Es imposible. Aunque no la encontramos todavia, no estamos lejos de ella. No zarpó con mucho tiempo de diferencia que nosotros.- Él le sonrie para darle animos, ella se da media vuelta y lo abraza con expresion triste y desanimada. Suspira sin muchos animos.

-De todas formas, he estado pensando en algo en estos dias. ¿Dónde se encuentra el codigo precisamente? ¿En que lugar de los estudios Kong?- Russel se da media vuelta y mira con interrogacion al satanista. Él sonrie de forma insegura por su pregunta.

-Jeje. Pues ahora sera un poco dificil saber donde.- Murmura un poco nervioso y desviandole la mirada.

-¿A que te refieres con eso, Murdoc- san?- Noodle no entiende de que habla.

-Eh, hay un pequeño detalle que no les dije hace tiempo, desde que volvimos a Plastic Beach con la zorra.-

-¿Qué detalle, Muds?- 2D se le acerca con curiosidad.

-Em, si. Lo mande a volar con cientos de cartuchos de dinamita, jejeje.- Murdoc les sonrie con inocencia fingida, como un niño que habia echo una travesura perdonable. Pero todo el grupo se queda shockeado con cara de trauma al oirlo.

-¿QUÉ MANDASTE A VOLAR LOS ESTUDIOS KONG?- Exclaman los tres atonitos con todas sus fuerzas. El satanista se da media vuelta, mira el mar y sigue con esa sonrisa falsa.

-Si. Ehh… normalmente no me arrepentiria de eso. Pero ahora sera mas dificil hallar ese estupido codigo debido a que el lugar esta un poco… echo mierda. En fin, no fue una de mis grandes ideas. Pero les dire que, no es tan malo como parece.-

-¡¿Y por que rayos hiciste eso ò.ó?-

-¡Habia millones de recuerdos invaluables ahí dentro! ¡Pudiste aunque sea avisarnos que ibas a hacer esa locura absurda!-

-¡Y lo que es peor, nos costara hasta morir encontrar el codigo!-

Las quejas eran predecibles. El satanista solo suspira resignado, y mira de reojo a sus compañeros con desconfianza.

-Lo se, lo se. Miren, el codigo esta en un simple papel dentro de un libro. Son unos numeros o algo, no recuerdo bien. Y creo que el libro esta… mmm, cerca de…- Él hace memoria, intenta recordar pero…

-Genial, no tengo idea en donde lo deje. Estamos muertos.-

-¿Cómo que no sabes? Ay Dios. -_-.- Russel choca su mano contra su frente.

-¿No esta en tu winnebago, Murdoc?- Cuestiona 2D mucho mas extrañado que antes.

-Quizas cerca del Hell Hole, eso tendria sentido. Nunca utilice el codigo en mi vida, no queria desperdiciarlo en algo estupido. En realidad, nunca pense en algo que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para utilizarlo. De alguna forma siempre habria un precio a pagar. Decidi esconderlo y olvidarlo.-

-¿Cómo conseguiste ese codigo?- 2D tuerce una mueca de inseguridad al preguntar.

-Ahh, sobre eso. Me lo dio… el rey del infierno.-

Los tres se quedan boquiabiertos al oirlo.

-No hablas en serio… ¿Te refieres a…?- El baterista lo señala con una ceja arqueada. Murdoc se cruza de brazos pensativo.

-Si, Russ. Pero los demonios desconocen la combinacion. Si te pones a pensar, ese codigo solo es un parte de un juego enfermo de Satan. Tiene ganas de divertirse al ver como idiotas como nosotros nos destruimos los unos con los otros con ese estupido numero. Decidi no utilizarlo por eso mismo, no sere el bufon de nadie, ni siquiera del diablo.-

Noodle tuerce una mueca de inseguridad al escucharlo, y antes de que cualquiera pueda opinar al respecto de lo que acababa de decir…

**¡BOOOOOOM!**

Ellos giran hacia atrás y esa explosion los encordece por segundos enteros.

-¿Qué demonios…?-

-¡MIREN ALLI!- Noodle frunce el seño a la ofensiva y señala hacia adelante. Un barco con velas negras tenia sus cañones preparados y apuntaba hacia el barco de Gorillaz. El primer disparo de la bala de cañon habia sido aparentemente una advertencia nada mas.

-¿Qué diablos estan haciendo?- El cantante te asusta y retrocede al ver que esa nave se acercaba a su barco con intenciones de volver a disparar. Pero tanto Russel como Murdoc notan que detrás de ese barco enemigo, a muchos metros de alli, al menos media docena de barcos se aproximaban al suyo con las mismas banderas y velas negras.

-Piratas.- Russel gruñe esta palabra con enojo y aprieta sus dientes lleno de furia.

-¡Son demasiados! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Exclama 2D muy preocupado por la situacion.

-Vienen muchos de esos bastardos. Odio decir esto, pero debemos…-

-ANIQUILARLOS.-

Murdoc y los demas giran sus cabeza shockeados hacia Noodle, quien habia pronunciado esa palabra con determinacion y rencor.

-Pe..pero… Noodle…- 2D intenta tomarle un brazo para hacer que entre en razon, ya que eran tantos que no tendrian la oportunidad de ganarles de ninguna forma. Pero ella se suelta violentamente y camina hacia un extremo del barco con pasos firmes y decididos.

-¡¿Pe..pelear? ¡No podemos! ¡Es una locura!- Russel era el segundo en razonar como 2D.

-Quizas no tanto.- Murdoc sonrie confiado de costado cuando sigue los movimientos de Noodle con la mirada. Ella se coloca su mascara y se arrodilla en el piso, buscando algunas pertenencias que habia en un baul al otro extremo del barco. Ella saca una ametralladora y la ajusta, revisandole las balas y su calibre.

-¡Espera, Murdoc! ¡Pelear contra todos ellos es una estupidez! ¡Nos superan en numero y ademas…!-

-¡Haran trizas el barco! ¡Y no esta hecho para luchar contra otros enemigos!- Interrumpe su frase 2D tornandose frenetico.

Pero otro fuerte cañonazo corta su conversacion. Cuando todo Gorillaz vuelve a girar para observar al barco Pirata, se quedan petrificados ya que estaba en frente de ellos. Nuevamente habian errado el disparo a proposito. Murdoc aprieta los puños y gira su cuerpo hacia sus compañeros.

-De acuerdo. Esta cosa dara toda la pelea que pueda. ¡Les dare nuevas indicaciones, haremos trizas a esos gusanos! ¡RUSS, ACTIVA LOS CAÑONES! ¡FACE- ACHE, ASEGURA QUE LAS MUNICIONES ESTEN CARGADAS!-

-¿QUÉ?- Los dos no podian creer que el barco en el que estaban navegando estaba echo para combatir tambien.

-Y en cuanto a ti, mi princesa…-

Pero Noodle camina con la ametralladora en mano hacia el extremo de enfrente del barco enemigo, apunta hacia éste con frialdad y comienza a disparar sin previo aviso.

-Tu ya sabes que hacer, amor.- Murdoc sonrie confiado con algo de maldad al ver como su pequeña dispara a matar sin consideracion.

-¡NOODLE!- 2D se horroriza al verla, pero Russel entiende que por primera vez, debia hacerle caso a Murdoc en sus indicaciones si querian sobrevivir.

-¡Murdoc! ¿Cómo activo los cañones?-

-¡En la cabina! ¡La palanca al costado del timon!- Contesta señalando su destino. Russel corre hacia el interior de la cabina de viaje del barco. Encuentra rapidamente la palanca mencionada y la jala sin dudarlo.

El barco tiembla un poco, pero los cañones surgen cuando unas compuertas de madera se abren de los costados. Noodle logra atinarles a varios de los navegantes piratas del barco. Pero nota que ellos empezarian a disparar tambien a la ofensiva.

-¡CUBRANSE! ¡AHORA!- Se agacha al piso y varios disparos son lanzados hacia ellos. Murdoc y 2D se agachan casi tirandose al piso para salvarse de los disparos.

-¡RUSS! ¡DISPARA CON LA PALANCA ROJA! ¡LA ROJA!- Le ordena Murdoc gritando descontrolado.

-Muy bien.- Russel tambien se habia agachado para evadir los disparos enemigos. Alza su brazo y toma la palanca roja que estaba al costado de la de la activacion de los cañones. La jala una vez con fuerza.

2D se cubre ambos oidos y cierra los ojos aturdido al escuchar el fuerte cañonazo departe de su mismo barco. El impacto habia sido aniquilador y habia dado directamente en el medio del barco enemigo. El cual comienza a hundirse con lentitud. Los piratas que permanecian adentro empiezan a disparar nuevamente con armas de fuego, pero Noodle aprieta los dientes con fuerza, se levanta y dispara a matar sin medirse.

-¡Derribamos a uno! ¡Tomen, perras!- Murdoc se levanta con triunfo en su rostro, Russel sale de la cabina y se dirige hacia ellos. Pero 2D se horroriza al notar como los demas barcos piratas estaban solo a veinte metros de distancia.

-Son muchos, no vamos a… a lograr hundirlos a todos.- Murmura temblando con muchisimo miedo.

-D tiene razon, tenemos que huir.- Lo secunda Russel muy preocupado.

-No se nos permite fracasar. Ademas, nos seguiran si huimos. Los piratas buscan robar nuestro barco, quizas matarnos primero. Debemos eliminarlos de todas formas para que no nos jodan la vida.- Noodle seguia apuntando hacia adelante, al decir eso parecia que no era la misma de siempre. Parecia solo estar concentrada en matar a esos desgraciados.

-¡Pero Noods! ¡Entiende! ¡No vas a poder contra todos ellos! ¡Son seis barcos! ¡Tenemos que intentar huir!- Intenta convencerla 2D con suplica en sus palabras.

-HUIR NO ES UNA OPCION. Fracasar tampoco.- Sentencia Noodle girando hacia 2D y mirando al grupo en general.

-Hnn. Hagamoslo.- Aprueba su plan Murdoc sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¿PERO QUE ESTAS LOCO?- Russel no entendia por que tanta insistencia en pelear por algo que era obvio que iban a perder.

-Daremos pelea. Si no lo logramos, nos retiramos. De todas formas nos seguiran, sera dificil escapar de ellos. Te ayudaremos, Noodle.-

Ella le asiente a Murdoc. Se coloca en posicion de ataque y apunta hacia adelante como un franco tirador.

-Noods…- 2D miraba con demasiada tristeza y melancolia esa escena. Ella actuaba como si fuera una asesina otra vez, y no queria ver eso. En ese momento retirarce y escapar era la mejor opcion. ¿Por qué queria pelear de esa forma tan insistente? ¿Por qué en su vida pasada no se le permitia ni huir ni fracasar? Pero ahora ya no era un arma del gobierno, ella no tenia porque comportarse de esa manera. No queria verla asi, no queria que actuara como una asesina. Era espantoso considerarla de esa manera, y no como la chica que amaba. Era muy doloroso.

-Maldita sea, es una pesima decisión.- Pero ya estando resignado, Russel corre nuevamente hacia la cabina para estar alerta y disparar cuando pueda hacerlo contra los piratas. 2D tiembla horrorizado al ver que los barcos los rodean. Pero Murdoc toma una buena pistola de un gran calibre del baul de armamento y sonrie orgulloso. Corre hacia el costado de Noodle y lanza una pequeña carcajada.

-No nos confiemos, Murdoc- san.-

-Lo se, lo se. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que esto es algo emocionante.-

Noodle se queda en silencio y apunta hacia el primer barco. Él apunta hacia algunos piratas del segundo.

-No lo será si alguno de nosotros muere aquí.- Murmura ella con tono neutro, sin mostrar ninguna emocion o tristeza al considerar esa posibilidad.


	49. At times it's unbearably sad

_Hola! Se supone que tendria que estar estudiando para biologia (? jajaja. Bueno, subo un capitulo bien rapido. Gracias por sus reviews a: **Utau Hoshina, noodle5522, KaamDee**_

* * *

**_[Double Bass]_**

Muchas horas despues.

_"Puedes escucharnos… ¿No es asi?"_

El cyborg seguia mirando el mar desde hace horas, sin dejar de abrazar sus piernas. El viento recorria su cuerpo, el constante ruido de las olas era infinito. Ella abre un poco la boca para poder contestar.

-Si. Ya les dare lo que quieren.-

Una voz dentro de su cabeza, que sonaba algo apagada y misteriosa cuestionaba su objetivo desde el dia que habia zarpado.

_"Aun estas a tiempo de volver, aunque no es recomendable."_

Varios estallidos se oian muy a lo lejos, era imposible no oirlos ya que era el unico sonido que se distinguia en el solitario mar azul.

-No volveré ahora. Cuando consiga lo que quiero, podre regresar. Y por lo menos ya no sentire nada.-

_"Me alegro que estes determinada a seguir. Porque ya no hay vuelta atrás. JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA."_

Ella abre los ojos en totalidad, y comienza a ponerse de pie al notar que a lo lejos se podia divisar tierra firme.

_"Te ayudare a llegar mucho mas rapido que los demas."_

Cyber Noodle se lleva ambas manos al pecho, y baja la cabeza abrumada. El momento habia llegado, aun asi, el miedo vuelve a invadirla. Siente un poco de esperanza al considerar que seria la ultima vez que lo iba a experimentar.

-Demonio, acepto tu ayuda. Les dare mi parte a cambio.-

* * *

-¡MAS RAPIDO, HIJO DE PUTA!-

-¡HAGO TODO LO QUE PUEDO, MALDITO IMBECIL!-

Esas horas habian sido infernales.

Las suposiciones de Russel y 2D eran ciertas. Ellos lograron derribar un par de barcos, pero los demas los rodearon y los bombardearon de una forma inimaginable. Estaban devastados y el barco comenzaba a llenar de agua por los agujeros. Era cuestion de tiempo para que se llenara y se hundiera.

Entonces, bajo esas circunstancias, habian optado por el plan B de la retirada. No tenian posibilidades de seguir combatiendo. Russel manejaba el timon como un desquiciado y trataba de ir lo mas rapido posible para huir de los dos barcos que seguia atacando desde atrás. Murdoc estaba al costado de la cabina sujetandose de la puerta y gritandole a Russel para que se apresurara. Noodle estaba en la parte trasera del barco y seguia disparando, pero esta vez con una escopeta ya que las anteriores municiones se le habian acabado.

-¡MIERDA! ¡ESOS INFELICES NOS MATARAN!- Exclama extremadamente furiosa al notar que a pesar de disparar, era inutil y no podria aniquilar a los tripulantes de los barcos enemigos. Ella estaba herida ya que habia recibido varios roses de balazos.

-¡Detente! ¡Ahora solo nos queda huir! ¡No vale la pena que sigas…!-

-¡CALLATE! ¡NO SABES LO QUE DICES! ¡AUNQUE SEA DEBO DISMINUIR EL PELIGRO! ¡SEGUIRE ATACANDO HASTA QUE ESTEMOS EN UN LUGAR SEGURO!-

2D aun seguia arrodillado en el suelo, tratando de cubrirse de los balazos enemigos. Y al escuchar la contestacion de Noodle, cierra los ojos con fuerza y baja la cabeza resignado. Se sostenia el brazo ya que una bala lo habia rozado peligrosamente, y este sangraba.

-¡Creo que ya perdimos a uno! ¡¿Podrias ser mas agil con esa cosa?-

-¡MURDOC! ¡Si dejaras de gritarme como un enfermo quizas podria concentrarme en navegar!-

-¡Solo hazlo rapido! ¡Si nos hundimos sera tu culpa!-

-¡Arrghgr, maldicion!- Russel gira el timon dando una vuelta de noventa grados y al sentir que el viento corria a su favor, sonrie triunfante. Las velas arrastran al barco de una forma monstruosa y este se aleja dejando al barco pirata muy atrás.

-Fiuuu.- Russel se deja caer sentado al suelo y suspira totalmente aliviado.

-¿Lo logramos? ¡Lo logramos! ¡Perdimos a ese estupido barco pirata! ¡SOMOS INVENSIBLES!- Murdoc se siente un autentico rey por haber logrado escapar con éxito de una muerte segura.

Noodle se quita la mascara y arroja la escopeta a un lado bruscamente.

-De todas formas ya no tenia mas balas.- Murmura de mal humor, ya que no queria huir. Le hubiera gustado exterminar a esos malditos, pero la retirada habia sido necesaria. Sentia que habian fracasado de todas formas y eso era algo intolerable para ella. Gira su cabeza hacia la izquierda y se sorprende al ver que 2D estaba de rodillas en el suelo sosteniendose el brazo que sangraba.

-¡2D- san!- Ella corre hacia él, se agacha y le toma ambos brazos preocupada.

-No… dime que no te dieron… ¿Te duele mucho?-

Él alza la mirada un poco adolorido y le niega rapidamente. Al ver los ojos de la chica, nota que era la misma de siempre. Pero le costaba un poco aceptar la forma cruel en la que lo habia tratado.

-Solo me rozo una bala. Sangra un poco, pero estoy…-

Ella se arranca un poco de ropa y se apresura a cubrirle la herida, la venda fuertemente para parar la hemorragia, y cuando esta lista le acaricia el brazo sintiendose muy culpable.

-¿Noods?- Pregunta igual de preocupado 2D.

-Lo siento, 2D- san. Yo… yo debi hacerlo mejor…- Ella siente que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, se lleva ambas manos al rostro y no puede evitar llorar.

-Yo debi ser mas eficiente. Por mi culpa te hirieron, fracase en la batalla. Perdoname por favor…-

-¿Qué? Noo.. Claro que no, no digas eso.- 2D le acaricia la cabeza y trata de consolarla para que deje de llorar.

-Esto no fue tu culpa, eran muchos, era normal que no pudieramos ganar.-

-¡Pero tu me lo advertiste y yo no te hice caso! Pense que podria contra ellos y no lo logre, soy una inutil. Y lo peor de todo es que solo quise pelear… porque es lo unico que se supone que se hacer bien, y es lo unico que he hecho durante todo este tiempo…- Ella lo abraza llorando desconsolada y lo sujeta con fuerza. Él le corresponde el abrazo y nota que tambien estaba herida. Sus brazos tenian roces de balas.

-No es cierto. Sabes que no es cierto. No vuelvas a decirlo porque es mentira. Tu fuiste creada para ser un arma, pero no lo eres…- Los pensamientos de 2D comienzan a desviarse, sigue hablando pero realmente no pensaba en ella con claridad.

-No tienes que ser lo que ellos te decian que debias ser. Porque ahora tienes una familia y nos amas. _Nunca seras un arma, no debes comportarte asi porque… porque tu… eres una… humana_.-

-Muchas gracias, 2D- san.- Ella levanta la mirada con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos. Se acerca a su rostro y le encaja un beso lleno de pasion y amor. Él entrecierra los ojos y derrama algunas lagrimas tambien. Se separa de ella y la abraza mientras que su mirada era cubierta por las sombras. Noodle se separa de él y se vuelve a colocar la mascara para que nadie note que habia llorado.

-¡Tierra firme!- Murdoc señala hacia adelante y sonrie de par en par con crueldad en su mirada. Russel sale de la cabina y camina hacia el capitan. Noodle y 2D se ponen de pie y se aproximan hacia ellos.

-Eso significa que no pudimos interceptar a Cyber Noodle en el camino.- Analiza Russ algo disgustado.

-Aun asi llegaremos a los Estudios Kong en un parpadeo.- El satanista señala hacia arriba. Un par de helicopteros vuelan sobre ellos y se dirigen a la costa.

-¿Helicopteros?-

-Si. Con ellos iremos a los Estudios Kong, lo que queda de ese lugar.-

-¿Pero y quienes nos llevaran?-

-Pues Jamie y Damon.-

* * *

Una enorme y tetrica estructura se podia apreciar a lo lejos, en medio de una especie de cementerio. Estaba destruida en parcialidad por los efectos de la dinamita. Algunas de sus partes estaban derrumbadas y solo parecian escombros. Pero aun asi, los Estudios Kong eran reconocibles ante su mal estado. Solo habian algunos carteles que decian que la propiedad se vendia. Nadie la compraria en ese terrible estado de todas formas.

Un intenso mar se sombras emerge a muchos metros de alli, la imagen que se muestra es que Sun Moon Star extendia su enorme capa y dejaba a la vista a una chica que cae de rodillas al suelo. Cyber Noodle se pone de pie sin ninguna dificultad y gira hacia atrás para ver a Sun Moon.

-Supongo que solo me queda a mi cumplir.- Murmura con voz neutra y expresion nula. Él le asiente sin emitir sonido alguno. Ella vuelve a girar su cabeza hacia donde estaba a la vista los Estudios Kong, y sin dudarlo mas, sale corriendo hacia alli. Sun Moon Star esta a punto de seguirla, pero detiene sus pasos al escuchar que el sonido de aleteos mecanicos se acercaba desde lo lejos del cielo. Estaba oscureciendo y casi se hacia de noche.

* * *

-¡Dejanos aquí! ¡No hay tiempo para nada!- Le ordena Murdoc al piloto.

-Como digas.- Jamie desciende el helicoptero rapidamente. A su lado estaba Damon, y los cuatro integrantes de la banda estaban detrás. Murdoc es el primero en descender y salir corriendo hacia los Estudios Kong, 2D y Noodle lo siguen a su misma velocidad. Pero ella lleva una ametralladora de otro calibre colgada de su hombro por si surgia una emergencia.

-Ustedes vuelvan a la ciudad, asi estaran seguros. Les avisaremos si pasa algo. Gracias por todo.- Russel sale corriendo de la misma forma. Jamie y Damon lo saludan con las manos, con expresiones preocupadas en sus rostros. Arriban nuevamente el helicoptero y despegan.

-Sabia que esto sucederia, desde que Murdoc nos hablo de ese codigo, presentí que habria problemas.- Jamie conducia algo perturbado.

-Por lo menos logramos obligarlo a que no lo utilizara.- Damon le dirige la mirada de reojo, pero de pronto, en ese instante, se escucha la interferencia de un comunicador.

-Es el mio, pero es extraño que se escuche de esa forma tan mala.- El cantante revisa su cinturon y se quita el comunicador que estaba sujetado a este, del tamaño de un celular. Lo activa y lo acerca a su boca.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-

_-Soy… soy Sha…Sha…ron…-_ La interferencia era increible. Pero ambos logran distinguir una voz femenina y el nombre de la persona.

-Heyy, ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estas ahí?- Damon esfuerza la voz para ser oido.

_-Ellos… Murdo..Murdoc… no me pude comunicar… con… ¡Tienen que…!… Atacaron… nos atacaron… Plastic Beach…-_

Jamie abre los ojos atonito y mira a su compañero, quien mira su transmisor pasmado.

-¡Sharon! ¿Aun estas en Plastic Beach?-

_-No… puedo… quieren a Noodle… no puedo seguir en… el lugar esta… esta destruido…-_

Se escuchaban muchos ruidos fuertes y extraños que tapaban la voz de la chica, entonces Damon se comienza a desesperar.

-¡¿Quiénes atacaron Plastic Beach? ¿Tu estas bien? ¡Sharon!-

_-…Son ellos… no nos libra… libramos aun de… ellos… saben que esta… ¡Saben que esta viva!-_

Y la comunicación se corta dejando en silencio el comunicador.

-¡¿Estas ahí? ¡Oye! ¡¿Me escuchas?-

-Damon, tranquilo. Iremos alli enseguida para ver que sucede.- Jamie se da cuenta de que significaban todas las palabras de Sharon por el comunicador. Pero alborotarse no ayudaria de nada. Él suspira y deja el comunicador en su bolsillo.

-Solo espero que nos libremos de estos malditos problemas de una vez.-

* * *

Cyber Noodle llega a la entrada, que eran dos grandes compuertas que aun permanecian estables y firmes. Estaban cerradas y el seguro estaba ajustado con varias cadenas. Ella lleva ambas manos a estas y las sujeta, trata de romperlas con su propias fuerzas, cuando de repente…

-¡ALLI ESTA ESA TRAIDORA!-

Se asusta de una forma inimaginable al oir el grito amenazante de Murdoc a varios metros de ella. Sus manos comienzan a temblar, nunca antes se habia revelado hacia su amo. Era la segunda vez si contaba la vez en la que habia estado con 2D. Sentimientos agobiantes la envuelven, y los recuerdos no tardan en aturdirla. Aprieta los dientes con fuerza y estira las cadenas con todas sus ser, provocando que sus palmas derramen ese liquido negro y espeso que era representaba su sangre. Sentia el dolor de las heridas que se provocaba, pero el miedo a que la capturen antes de lograr su cometido lo superaba en todos los aspectos. Rompe las cadenas y abre las compuertas de una violenta patada. Entonces echa a correr a toda velocidad hacia el interior de los destruidos Estudios Kong.

-¡La desgraciada entró!- Grita Murdoc corriendo a la delantera.

-¡Si es necesario, voy a matarla para impedir su objetivo!- Noodle corria detrás de él, al igual que Russel.

2D solo se queda en silencio al sentir que las palabras de la japonesa eran firmes y sin rastro de duda. No dudaria en matar a Cyber Noodle. Tendria que estar de acuerdo porque si no lo hacia ella podria volver a sufrir la condena en el infierno, pero aun asi, él queria hablar con ella y hacerla reaccionar. Pensaba que matarla no era la solucion. De todas formas no sabia si habria el tiempo suficiente para poder darle su punto de vista. Todos ellos estaban desesperados siguiendo al robot para detenerla como sea. Por ahora ese era el objetivo principal.

-¡Lo peor es que ella sabe donde esta!- Murdoc aparta las puertas de la entrada e ingresa de un empujon.

-¿Cómo que sabe donde esta y tu no?- Russel no puede evitar sentir enojo.

-Ella conserva todas las ubicaciones en su memoria interna. Debe recordar donde lo coloque la ultima vez que volvimos aquí.-

-¡¿Y en donde se supone que tenemos que buscar?- Noodle mira a los ojos a Murdoc con ganas de matarlo.

-¡Vamos al carpark!- Señala hacia adelante él, ya que piensa que lo mas probable es que este en su winnebago o en algun lugar del carpark, cerca del Hell Hole. Todos, ya estando en el interior de los Estudios Kong, corren tras de Murdoc.

Pero él se detiene de golpe y frunce el seño con disgusto al darse cuenta de que a unos metros de ellos, casi en el medio de la oscuridad de ese pasillo semi destruido, unas sombras se formaban y cobraban una figura alta y facil de reconocer. Noodle, Russel y 2D retroceden al reconocer al instante que la forma de Sun Moon Star se aparecia en frente suyo. Y por primera vez, articula palabras de advertencia.

-Ni crean que los dejare pasar. Ese robot esta siguiendo mis indicaciones, y pronto tendre un alma fresca para ofrecerle a mi amo. Si no es la de nuestro gran deudor Niccals, sera la de su reemplazo.-

-¡CALLATE!- Noodle no queria aceptar la posibilidad de volver alli. No lo haria sin haber dado pelea, sin haber arriesgado todo su ser. Luego de todos esos meses al compartir tiempo con su familia, al volver a los recitales, al amarlos otra vez… lucharia con su alma para no perderlo todo de nuevo.

Acomoda su ametralladora y comienza a dispararle sin compasion. Sun Moon esquiva los disparos apartandose del camino hacia la izquierda, y luego hacia la derecha. Las sombras se vuelven mas intensas y comienza a retroceder por el pasillo a una gran velocidad.

-¡No huyas! ¡Voy a destruirte, maldito!- Ella corre hacia su enemigo para atravesarlo con sus balas.

-¡Espera, Noodle!- 2D quiere avanzar hacia ella, pero Russel le toma un brazo, y cuando observa a Murdoc irse por un pasillo diferente lo arrastra junto con él para seguirlo.

-¡Que Noods entretenga a Sun Moon Star! ¡Nosotros debemos detener al cyborg!- Exclama Russel.


	50. Spitting out the demons, Demons

**_[Spitting out the demons] _**

Cyber Noodle respiraba agitadamente, tomando aire con dificultad. Sabia que si lograba darle toda la vuelta a los proximos pasillos llegaria al carpark sin problemas, pero aun asi, su cuerpo temblaba intimidado con solo considerar que Murdoc y los demas ya estaban ahí.

-¡CYBORG!-

Se da media vuelta y aprieta los dientes con rabia al notar que Murdoc estaba solo a unos metros de ella con una expresion de odio y desprecio notable. Atrás suyo estaban 2D y Russel. Ella saca una pistola de su cinturon y los apunta directamente.

-No se acerquen. No dudare en matarlos si quieren detenerme.-

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?- 2D da varios pasos hacia adelante ignorando la advertencia del androide.

-¡NO TE MUEVAS O TE DISPARARE!-

-¡Cyborg! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que lo que haces esta mal? ¡¿Qué tiene de malo que ahora puedas sentir como cualquiera de nosotros?-

-No me importa lo que digas. Yo ya tome una decisión.-

-¡No puedes! ¡No queremos lastimarte, pero si sigues oponiendo resistencia tendremos que llevarte a la fuerza! ¡Cyborg, te suplico que dejes esa idea tan absurda!-

-Es mi ultima palabra, no desistire.-

-¡¿Y crees que te vamos a dejar que te salgas con la tuya?- Cuestiona Russel a la ofensiva.

-No lo haran. Se que aman a Noodle, se que no les importo. Por eso mismo ustedes tampoco me importan, tendre que ser egoista y pensar en mis propios beneficios. Sacrificarla para mi objetivo.-

-Pero Cyborg…- 2D no podia creer que ella estuviera tan decidida a hacer lo que pensaban. De verdad estaba dispuesta a sacrificar a Noodle por ese deseo sin sentido. No podia permitirlo, razonar con ella no era una opcion. Se sentia miserable al no poder hacer nada.

-Nosotros no lo vamos a permitir. Lo siento, linda.- Murdoc saca rapidamente un revolver que tenia aferrado en el estuche de su cinturon, la apunta y dispara.

-¡MURDOC!- 2D se horroriza al verlo, pero ella se agacha para esquivar el disparo, se levanta y sale corriendo.

-¡Hay que seguirla y detenerla como sea!- Murdoc sigue sus pasos a las corridas seguido de Russel, pero 2D queda aun aturdido por la escena que habia presenciado.

-¡Mierda, no te quedes ahí parado, idiota!-

Reacciona por los gritos de Murdoc, y sale corriendo tras ellos.

* * *

-¡NO ME VAS A VENCER, MALDITO DEMONIO! ¡VOY A MATARTE!- Noodle dispara sin cesar a Sun Moon Star, mientras que este esquivaba los disparos moviendose hacia todos lados. Sale deslizandose con la oscuridad de su capa, y ella le sigue el paso apresurada. Varias balas atraviesan su capa, pero aun asi no le surten efecto alguno. Al correr por los pasillos, Sun Moon reconoce la figura de Cyber Noodle a lo lejos, huyendo desesperada aparentemente. Él frena su correr al final del pasillo, Murdoc y los demas frenan de golpe al tener a esa presencia demoniaca en frente suyo y vuelven a dirigirle la mirada con odio.

-¡APARTATE, HIJO DE PUTA!- El satanista le dispara varias veces, a lo que Sun Moon Star recibe los balazos bastante desprevenido y retrocede con varios agujeros en su cuerpo.

-¡Te hemos acorralado! ¡Vamos a exterminarte para que dejes de quitarnos el tiempo!- Noodle llega a la escena y vuelve a apuntarle con su ametralladora, aprovechando la confusion de Sun Moon por los balazos recibidos. Este baja la cabeza y sus ojos se tornan un rojo intenso que brillaba con mucha fuerza.

-No pense que tendria que llegar a esto.-

…

…

…

Sun Moon Star…

Alza ambos brazos hacia arriba, la oscuridad de su capa se extiende hacia todos ellos y los cubre hasta las rodillas. Preparados para lo que sea, Murdoc y Noodle retroceden sin dejar de apuntar, mientras que 2D y Russel hacen lo mismo esperando lo que sea. Y de su rostro enmascarado con una extraña y larga nariz…

_Se escuchan dos palabras._

Dos simples palabras que provocan que la escena se quede en silencio y que la oscuridad siga invadiendo el lugar.

-¿Qué… que fue…?- El peliazul no comprende que es lo que sucedia.

Pero en ese momento, Noodle se quita la mascara y la baja, se cae de sus manos provocando que ese ruido se oiga con detalle. Abre los ojos lo mas que puede, y sus pupilas se reducen al maximo. Ambos brazos comienzan a temblar, ella ya no era dueña de su cuerpo. Su mente se queda en blanco, sus recuerdos tambien. Todo lo que habia pasado hasta ese momento se torna borroso, y solo una cosa se enfoca en su mente.

-¿Noodle?- Russel murmura su nombre, pero al ver su cambio de actitud…

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- Ella se toma la cabeza con ambas manos y grita quebrandose la voz, destruyendose la garganta de una forma monstruosa.

-¡NOODLE! ¿QUÉ SUCEDE?- Exclama 2D muy asustado ante el grito de horror de la chica. Pero para ese entonces, esa ya no era Noodle.

Era un arma y su unico objetivo era aniquilar. No tenia otra funcion en su cerebro que no sea ese. Sun Moon Star comienza a reir diabolicamente y alza sus brazos hacia arriba con mucha satisfaccion. Noodle seguia retorciendose en su lugar sin dejar de sostenerse la cabeza. Intentaba mantener la cordura, pero todo se volvia bizarro en su cabeza. Pierde el control, toma la ametralladora, y con los ojos bien abiertos comienza a disparar a matar hacia sus amigos. Murdoc y los demas se tiran al suelo a sus costados para evadir los balazos, se separan un poco y ella sigue disparando con todas las intenciones de matarlos.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto? ¡Eso es jugar sucio, desquiciado infeliz!- Murdoc sentia demasiada rabia hacia Sun Moon, quien ya no siente necesidad de seguir interviniendo. Retrocede despacio y se va consumiendo en su oscuridad, provocando que desaparezca de la escena.

-¡Noodle! ¡Basta! ¡Tienes que reconocernos!- 2D se pone de pie y trata de acercarse hacia ella, pero Noodle no lo escucha, apunta hacia él y dispara sin ser consciente de la realidad. Murdoc le toma un brazo y lo arroja al piso para que esquive esas balas.

-¡ESTUPIDO! ¡Esta fuera de control! ¡Nada la hara reaccionar!-

-¡Murdoc! ¡Ella no puede…!-

-¡Sun Moon solo lo hizo para que demoremos mas en encontrar al cyborg!-

-Pero Noodle… ¿Qué… que haremos para…?-

Russel se levanta, toma un gran pedazo de escombro de los pasillos y se lo arroja a Noodle quien no detenia su ataque. Ella deja de disparar y es golpeada por esa roca destruida, cae al piso casi aplastada. A 2D se le hiela la sangre y se levanta pasmado al ver su accion.

-¡RUSS! ¡¿Qué ESTAS…?-

-¡Vayamos al carpark! ¡No olvidemos que debemos hacer!- El baterista sale corriendo esquivando a la chica, Murdoc le asiente y toma del brazo a 2D, lo arrastra consigo para seguir en su camino.

-¡NO! ¡ESPEREN! ¡NO PODEMOS DEJARLA!-

-¡LUEGO VEMOS QUE HACER CON ELLA! ¡APRESUREMONOS, STU!-

* * *

Cyber Noodle entra al carpark y se sorprende de muerte al ver que todo estaba destruido. El winnebago estaba volcado y su estructura estaba rota, las paredes estaban destruidas y se caian a pedazos. Solo se podia apreciar el Hell Hole, que tenia un brillo rojo intenso y que aparentemente habia aumentado su tamaño.

Corre hacia el winnebago y se detiene en frente de este, y mira con precaucion hacia abajo y se da cuenta de que la mayoria de sus cosas estaban regadas por el piso, desordenadas y rotas. Se arrodilla en el suelo y comienza a revisar todas esas pertenencias, intenta buscar libros, tenia que apurarse o sino todo su esfuerzo habria sido en vano.

* * *

Noodle corre a toda velocidad con los ojos bien abiertos y apretando sus dientes con mucha rabia. Su mente solo obedecia el instinto basico que se le habia implantado por ser un arma biologica. Con solo ver a sus objetivos huir de ella, Noodle sabia que debia aniquilarlos de cualquier tipo de forma. Y que fallar no era considerada una opcion. Era asesinar o nada. Dispara a pesar de que corria y su punteria no era buena.

-¡AL SUELO!- Russel se cubre la cabeza a tan solo unos metros de la entrada del carpark, que estaba abierta de par en par. Murdoc sigue corriendo y las balas no le llegan por suerte, 2D se queda arrodillado en el suelo cubriendose la cabeza sin saber si moverse o no. Se da media vuelta y observa el rostro de Noodle con terror.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡No sigas disparando!- Exclama tratando de reunir valor y enfrentarla. Pero Russel lo vuelve a tomar del brazo y lo arrastra consigo cuando ella comienza a disparar como una total psicotica, y una sonrisa demente grabada en su rostro.

-Esa no puede ser… ¡No puede ser Noodle!-

-¡Tranquilo, D! ¡Ya llegamos y todo volvera a la normalidad! ¡Te lo aseguro!-

-Russ…-

Siguiendo a Murdoc, ingresan al carpark. Pero los tres se quedan estaticos al ver que el Hell Hole se tornaba de un negro violáceo y aumentaba su tamaño. Sun Moon Star volvia a cobrar forma a varios metros de ellos y alza sus brazos hacia arriba riendo como nunca en su vida. Esa risa diabolica era penetrante y asustaba hasta al mas valiente.

-¡HAN FRACASADO! ¡PERDEDORES! ¡POR FIN TENGO LO QUE QUIERO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-¿QUÉ?- Exclaman los tres con notable miedo y casi pasmados por las palabras de Sun Moon. Desde atrás, se aprecia que Cyber Noodle se comienza a levantar. Ella ojeaba un libro rapidamente en sus manos, y se detiene en una pagina.

-Aquí esta. ¡El codigo! ¡Sun Moon Star! ¡Tengo el codigo!- Se da media vuelta y le grita en señal de que lo habia logrado, siente una especie de alegria y mas que nada alivio al darse cuenta de que habia alcanzado su objetivo. 2D cae de rodillas al suelo, temblando abrumado y no pudiendo reaccionar. Russel abre los ojos atonito sin querer aceptarlo todavia. Pero Murdoc al ver el rostro de esa entidad en frente suyo…

-¡LO HE LOGRADO! ¡RESIGNENSE! ¡NO HAY FORMA DE QUE…!-

Apunta su pistola hacia la cabeza de Sun Moon y disparar con frialdad en su mirada. Le destroza un ojo, provocando que el demonio retrocediera sosteniendose la herida de su rostro con ambas manos y retorciendose del dolor.

-¡MURDOC!- Russel trata de acercarse a él muy sorprendido, pero de pronto, se escuchan que varios disparos consecutivos se acercan hacia ellos.

Se trataba de Noodle, los habia encontrado y seguia en su estado Berserk. Habia llegado al carpark, y sin poder controlarse en lo mas minimo, estaba dispuesta a dispararle a todo lo que se moviera en frente suyo. Todo era el enemigo para ella. Avanza hacia Gorillaz con una especie de sonrisa retorcida en su rostro, mientras que los apuntaba sin dudar.

-¡Noodle!- 2D se levanta y junto con el baterista comienzan retroceder sin saber que hacer ahora. El satanista decide seguir avanzando, ignorando a Noodle que seguia avanzando hacia ellos, y continua disparando en puntos verdaderamente dolorosos hacia Sun Moon Star.

-No permitire que te muestre ese asqueroso codigo. Si no puedo detenerla, te matare antes de que te lo entregue.- Dispara con increible odio en su mirada y avanza con pasos lentos. Sun Moon gruñia sintiendo dolor y retrocedia temblando, muy aturdido por los disparos. Cyber Noodle saca su pistola y tuerce una mueca de disgusto, corre con el libro en una mano hacia la escena de combate y apunta hacia una persona.

-Lo siento, pero… no me arruinaras esto.-

Y dispara una vez.

-¡AH! ¡PUTA DE MIERDA!- Murdoc recibe un balazo en el brazo y suelta la pistola con la que atacaba a Sun Moon. Se sostiene el brazo herido con demasiada furia y le dirige una mirada amenazante al cyborg.

-¡Murdoc! ¡Noo!- Exclama 2D pasmado y entonces gira su cabeza hacia cyborg, quien parecia perturbada por haberle disparado a su creador.

En ese instante, Noodle comienza a dispararles a sus compañeros. Russel corre por la parte mas profunda del carpark para poder huir, 2D trata de seguirlo para evadir los balazos de Noodle. De pronto, Sun Moon Star, con su capa y partes de su cuerpo agujereadas, se levanta algo dañado y solo se sostiene el ojo que habia sido malherido por Murdoc.

-¡Robot! ¡Dame el codigo asi terminamos con esto!-

Cyber Noodle le asiente y antes de que pueda corre hacia él…

Varios disparos atraviesas el pecho del androide y hacen que retroceda y caiga al piso violentamente de rodillas.

-¡AHHH!- El dolor era inimaginable, ella mira con ojos bien abiertos y traumada por los impactos a la responsable de ese ataque inesperado.

Noodle rie un poco de costado y sigue disparandole con intenciones de matarla.


	51. Cause I'm old I will say Goodbye

_Capitulo realmente muy triste u.u. Gracias por sus reviews a: **freedragon, Utau Hoshina, KaamDee, Infinity. Spirit**_

* * *

**_[Highway _****_(Under Construction)_****_]_**

-¿QUÉ? No puede ser… se supone que Noodle solo tendria como objetivos a…- Pero antes de que Sun Moon Star pueda continuar la frase, Noodle le dispara a él tambien. Habia perdido el control completamente. Él trata de despabilarse en forma de humos negro, pero no tenia la suficiente energia ya que estaba malherido. Se arrodilla adolorido y larga humo oscuro por la boca perteneciente a su mascara.

Noodle se detiene, y cuando gira hacia su derecha lo unico que logra percibir era la imagen borrosa de que Russel corria para escapar por su vida. Ese seria su nueva presa y blanco. Comienza a caminar hacia adelante para exterminarlo.

Mientras tanto, Cyber Noodle se levanta del suelo y se pone de pie, chorreando una abundante cantidad de liquido negro de las heridas de su pecho. Sentia que tenia dañados puntos vitales. Y hasta un balazo le habia dado en medio de la cabeza. El dolor era horroroso, pero trata de consolarse a si misma pensando que seria la ultima vez que lo sentiria. Escupe algo de ese liquido, su propia sangre aceitosa, y avanza con pasos lentos hacia Sun Moon, que tambien trataba de levantarse.

Pero ella se horroriza al darse cuenta de que Murdoc se atraviesa en la mitad de su camino y le sonrie como un desquiciado, como si fuera a matarla realmente.

-Mu..Murdoc…- Cyber Noodle retrocede temblando adolorida.

Pero Murdoc no tiene intenciones de escucharla. Suelta su brazo que sangraba en abundancia tambien por el balazo que habia recibido, se acerca a ella y le da una violenta bofetada que provoca que caiga al suelo muy indefensa. El cyborg suelta el libro y se retuerce un poco en el suelo.

-Tienes razon en parte, cyborg. Ser humano es una mierda. El dolor y el miedo te consumen. Por eso en parte siempre te envidie. Tu nunca sentiste nada, ni culpa, ni remordimiento, ni amor. Comprendo que quieras volver a ser solo un androide sin sentimientos, pero no puedo permitirtelo si el precio que debemos pagar es entregar a Noodle. No volvere a fallar, no volveremos a perderla. Y si matarte es la unica solucion…- El satanista le vuelve a sonreir con ironia, toma el libro del suelo y le dirige una mirada demasiado asquerosa.

-Lo hare sin dudarlo, cariño.-

Cyber Noodle gime adolorida al escuchar esa sentencia de muerte. No podia creerlo, el libro con el codigo ya no estaba en sus manos. Habia fallado. Se sentia una basura, y ahora le esperaba un castigo inaudito.

Pero sin que pudiera prevenirlo, Sun Moon Star se le arroja encima a Murdoc desde atrás y lo empuja de una forma muy brusca. Ambos caen al suelo a varios metros de alli, pero debido a ese ataque sorpresa, Murdoc suelta el libro y este cae al costado de Cyber Noodle nuevamente.

-¡BASTARDO MAL NACIDO! ¡JURO POR SATAN QUE TE MATARE AHORA MISMO POR ARRUINARME LA VIDA!- Grita Murdoc con todas sus fuerzas e intenta sacarse de encima Sun Moon Star, quien se aferraba a él para impedir que vuelva a conseguir el codigo.

Cyber Noodle se acerca con desesperacion al libro y lo toma entre sus manos. Se levanta y observa a lo lejos lo que sucedia. Noodle trataba de aniquilar a su primer objetivo, Russel, mientras que él era agil y lograba evadirla con éxito, pero aun asi sabia que no podria escapar por mucho tiempo.

-Pronto no sentire culpa, Murdoc. Tienes razon, ser humano verdaderamente es una mierda.- Gotas de ese liquido negro caian de ambos lados de la boca del androide. Cuando vuelve a darse la vuelta para contemplar la escena de la pelea entre Murdoc y Sun Moon, se sorprende al ver que el demonio arroja al satanista con todas sus fuerzas contra una pared del carpark. Murdoc, luego de ese impacto, cae al suelo malherido y no logra conseguir fuerzas para levantarse. Queda totalmente inconsciente en el suelo.

Sun Moon Star, estando a una distancia considerable del androide, le dirige la mirada y su ojo sano vuelve a brillar en un rojo intenso. El Hell Hole se torna negro en totalidad. Era la oportunidad, era el momento. Cyber Noodle sabia que hacer, da unos pasos hacia él, pero de repente…

-¡Cyber Noodle!-

Esa voz petrifica el corazon que ahora tenia ella, y hace que se quede estatica en su lugar. 2D tenia varias cortaduras y heridas en su cuerpo, pero aun asi, camina con miedo y cuidado hacia ella. Su mirada solo expresaba suplica y desesperacion, una tristeza profunda.

-No lo hagas… por favor… no lo hagas…- Baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos tratando de contener sus lagrimas. Ella se da media vuelta y sus ojos solo expresan angustia pura al ver el estado del peliazul.

-Noodle… siempre fue nuestro sol… nuestra alegria… te lo suplico, no nos quites lo mas importante que tenemos.-

Siente tanta rabia al oirlo hablar de Noodle, camina hacia él para enfrentarlo y decide responderle.

-¡Pues tu Noodle ahora es un arma homicida! ¡¿Es a eso a lo que le llaman su "alegria"? ¡Es un arma, incluso mas peligrosa que yo! ¡Es un monstruo! ¡Y solo la aman porque es una humana!- Grita mientras que lagrimas de agonia caian de sus ojos. 2D trata de secarselas con su mano, pero ella la aparta violentamente.

-No es asi…- Murmura muy dolido y casi en un murmuro.

-¡Si que lo es! ¡Yo siempre fui un reemplazo! ¡Y ahora recuerdo cuales fueron los sentimientos que debi haber sentido en esos momentos! La soledad…- Cyborg baja la cabeza mientras que sus lagrimas caian.

-La envidia. Solo por sentir que de verdad podria ser importante para ustedes, se me cruzó por la mente que ser humano no podria ser tan malo. Quizas asi me aceptarian y no me verian solo como una copia. Pero luego… comencé a amarte, 2D. Y por eso comprendi que ser una humana es una total mierda. Porque sentia felicidad, una felicidad irreal que un cyborg no debe sentir. El miedo y la confusion. Los recuerdos de Noodle atormentándome. ¿Tienes idea de todas las dudas que he sentido? ¿Piensas que fue facil llegar hasta aquí? Tendrias que haberme matado cuando te lo pedí, porque ahora… yo no dare marcha atrás. Todas mis dudas y preguntas del por qué siento esto se iran cuando entregue este codigo.-

-¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡YO TAMBIEN TE…!-

-Ya he tomado una decisión. Lo… lamento…- Cyber Noodle gira nuevamente y camina hacia Sun Moon Star para entregarle el libro con el codigo.

-¡Te amo!- 2D sentia que era el final. Que ya nada tendria sentido en la vida si eso sucedia, que nada importaba. No sabia si lo que decia era cierto, pero era lo que sentia en ese momento. Y que la persona que estaba amando en ese instante lo traicionara le destrozaba el alma y el corazon. Sentia ganas de morir.

Cuando ella escucha eso y se sorprende de muerte, gira hacia atrás y se horroriza, siente que una daga se le incrusta en el pecho. La escena que estaba presenciando era terrible.

Noodle apunta a 2D desde atrás, solo a cinco metros de distancia. Él gira hacia atrás y sin poder reaccionar o aunque sea tratar de huir, recibe un balazo directo.

...

...

...

-2D… ¡2D!… ¡2D!-

Cyber Noodle llora entrando en total panico y cuando intenta avanzar hacia él, dos brazos la sostienen desde atrás y la aprisionan hacia ella.

-Tu deseo te sera concedido. Gracias por tu servicio, robot inservible. JAJAJJAJAJAJJA.- Sun Moon Star le arrebata el libro de la mano con sus largas y afiladas garras. El cyborg extiende una mano hacia 2D quien caia al piso irremediablemente por los disparos de Noodle.

-¡NOO! ¡NOO! ¡ESPERA! ¡BASTA!- Grita entrando en shock por lo que presenciaba, y no logra liberarse a pesar de sus forcejeos del agarre de Sun Moon.

-No… Noods… no…- Murmura el peliazul, tirando en el suelo mientras que su sangre comenzaba a rodearlo. Noodle ya no dispara y se queda estatica en su lugar.

Al mirar hacia adelante, ella observa como Sun Moon abria el libro y absorbía las letras y numeros. La combinacion que tanto ansiaba. Esas letras y numeros se volvian humo negro y eran tragadas por la nariz enmascarada de Sun Moon. Noodle reacciona y suelta su ametralladora. Se sostiene la cabeza y lagrimas caen de sus ojos.

-No… Noo… Dios mio… 2D- san… ¿QUÉ HICE? ¡¿QUÉ HICE?- Grita entrando en un ataque de panico y perdiendo la cordura.

Russel sale de varios escombros, malherido tambien por los ataques de Noodle y corre hacia la escena.

Sun Moon entonces, alza una mano y la posa bruscamente sobre la cabeza de Cyber Noodle, quien seguia llorando sin medirse. La sujeta con fuerza con sus garras y comienza a absorber algo que fluia de sus cavidades. Tanto de sus ojos como de su boca, un humo negro surge de abundancia y es chupado por Sun Moon Star. Las garras la sujetaban con tal fuerza que dañan la mitad de su rostro y le destrozan su cubierta de piel falsa, se aprecia que la mitad de su rostro seguia siendo normal mientras que su lado izquierdo era robotico y cybernetico. Luego de hacer eso, aparta su mano y Cyber Noodle cae al suelo inconsciente.

Sun Moon se eleva hacia arriba alzando sus manos, y el Hell Hole aumenta su tamaño. Lo que todos querian evitar… sucede por desgracia.

Docenas de demonios emergen de ese agujero infernal, con apariencias deformes y extremidades largas y amorfas. Sus cuerpos eran negros y solo resaltaban sus blancas sonrisas y sus ojos rojos que brillaban de forma resplandeciente.

-¡NOO! ¡NOODLE!- Exclama Russel llegando hacia ella, pero unos demonios se atraviesan en su camino.

Sun Moon Star los señala.

-¡Encarguense de ese estorbo! ¡AHORA!-

Y siguiendo a su amo, ellos toman a Russel por ambos brazos.

-¡NOOO! ¡NOOO!- Pero no logra safarse de su agarre, ellos abren un hoyo de oscuridad y lo arrastran hacia este, provocando que los tres se difuminen en humo y se hundan desapareciendo por completo.

-Noodle…- Murmura 2D agonizando en el piso. Ella se arrodilla ante él y le acaricia el rostro mientras que lagrimas caian por su rostro.

-2D- san… yo…-

-Lo siento, Noods… perdoname…-

-No, no, tu perdoname… yo…- Ella lo besa una ultima vez en los labios, se separa cierra los ojos gimiendo adolorida.

-Te amo, 2D- san. Nunca… nunca voy a… olvidarte…-

-Noodle…- 2D tambien llora destruido, no le importaba morir. Pero que ahora ella se marchara era lo peor que le podia pasar en su vida. Cierra los ojos y pierde el conocimiento por la falta de sangre.

Los demonios capturan a Noodle desde atrás, se aferran a sus extremidades y la elevan del piso.

-¡AAAAAAAH! ¡NOOO!- Grita quebrando su voz sintiendo como herian su musculos y los destrozaban.

_-¿Te duele, estupida?-_

_-¡Le duele, le duele! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-_

_-¡Pues acostumbrate, perra inmunda!-_

_-¡Porque en el infierno, tu condena sera mucho peor!-_

**_-¡SERA LA TORTURA ETERNA!-_**

Sun Moon Star se eleva hacia ella y se le queda mirando a una distancia muy proxima de su rostro. Ella miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos y con total odio a ese maldito demonio.

-Solo quiero que sepas que tu familia luchó por ti hasta el final.-

Noodle aprieta sus dientes agitada y baja la cabeza con resignacion.

-Lo se. Porque me aman y yo a ellos. Les agradeceré por siempre que hayan intentando salvarme. _Por eso... nunca los olvidaré.-_

Dicho esto, los demonios la arrastran hacia el Hell Hole con todas las intenciones de hundirla en las profundidades del infierno. Sun Moon los acompaña lentamente. Se introducen dentro del agujero infernal y este te alborota luego de que entran. Se vuelve a tornar rojo carmesí, como antes, y vuelve a su estado original.


	52. Many, many people I've known, got lost

_Quiero escribir algo aca para nunca jamas olvidarmelo (Soy una idiota. A diferencia de los demas fics, nunca lo escribí). El dia 3 de diciembre de 2010, terminé de escribir éste fic, "Siempre juntos, Siempre Gorillaz". Falté al colegio y me tomé toda la tarde para terminarlo, lo disfruté mucho porque amo escribir. Tenia miedo de seguir publicando muchos capitulos seguidos y llegar al punto en el que estaba, trabarme y despues tardar mucho en subir capitulos. Por suerte no pasó. Me siento feliz, porque empecé a escribir este fic en agosto, o antes, no me acuerdo bien. Finalizarlo me da emoción, porque es el fic mas largo que escribí en toda mi vida, jajaja, tiene 302 paginas de Word. Es mi record jajaja xD. No faltan muchos capitulos para que termine, creo que lo voy a terminar de subir antes de que llegue el 2011. Muy bien, sin mas que decir, gracias por sus reviews a:** noodle5522, KaamDee, Utau Hoshina, Infinity. Spirit, SxSRamone**, **freedragon**. Muchas gracias por sus palabras de aliento :)_

* * *

_Pasan tres horas._

Murdoc comienza a despertar, sintiendo un intenso dolor en su brazo izquierdo. Tose adolorido, y se sienta en su lugar. El silencio era sepulcral en ese oscuro y tetrico lugar. Habia perdido bastante sangre, lo primero que hace al estar consciente es atarse un pedazo de ropa en su herida para parar la hemorragia y no morir desangrado. Se pone de pie y se queda mirando al frente. Pero si el Hell Hole habia vuelto a la normalidad y su color era el de siempre… y si todo era silencio y no habia nadie mas que él mismo alli dentro… significaba que…

-No…- Se lleva una mano al rostro y cubre sus ojos apretando sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas.

-NO, ¡NO! ¡NOO!- Se arrodilla en el suelo y grita lleno de impotencia y rabia acumulada. Lo habia perdido todo otra vez. No habia diferencia con lo que habia pasado hace mas de cinco años. Todo habia sucedido exactamente igual. Y a pesar de haber luchado para salvar a Noodle, no lo habia conseguido. Habian fracasado. Era un perdedor y ahora ella se pudriria en el infierno por la culpa de ese jodido cyborg. Se maldecia por haberlo construido, se maldecia por estar vivo y no poder haber impedido esa tragedia. Senia autenticas ganas de quitarse la vida, porque ya todo estaba perdido y volvia a estar solo. La culpa lo carcome y no puede evitar sentirla. Odiaba ese sentimiento mucho mas que al resto.

-Soy una basura… nunca hare algo bien. NUNCA. NUNCA, NUNCA.- Le da un fuerte puñetazo al piso maldiciendo su suerte, y maldiciendo el dia en que habia firmando ese pacto con Sun Moon Star. Vuelve a ponerse de pie y comienza a caminar hacia el Hell Hole.

-2D…- Se aproxima hacia él al verlo a lo lejos, inconsciente en el suelo. Se arrodilla ante él y observa la excesiva cantidad de sangre que habia perdido. Presiente que estaba muerto, pero decide verificarlo. Le toma el pulso y tenia debiles pulsaciones. Observa que su cuerpo tenia dos balazos directos. Uno en su brazo izquierdo y otro en su hombro derecho. Por lo menos ninguno le habia dado a un punto vital. Se rasga algo de ropa y le frena las hemorragias, quizas asi viviria un poco mas. Cuando termina, se pone de pie y solo se pregunta…

¿Qué tendria que hacer ahora? Revisa con la mirada el lugar. Era obvio que Sun Moon Star no volveria para fastidiarlo por un buen tiempo. Ya tenia el alma de Noodle y eso era un buen premio por un largo rato. Quizas regresaria dentro de meses o años para reclamarle su alma. De eso ya no tenia que preocuparse. En cuanto a Noodle, ella estaria en el infierno. Y ya no podria volver para intentar salvarla, ya todo era imposible. Porque si aunque sea lo intentaba no se llevarian su alma, lo matarian de una forma horrible por toda la pelea y por todo lo que se habia resistido en entregar su parte del trato todos esos años.

No habia rastro de Russel. Eso era demasiado extraño. Ni siquiera su cadaver estaba por ahí. ¿Habria huido o se habria despertado antes que él y habia decidido irse ante su horrible fracaso y la perdida de Noodle? No tenia la mas minima idea de que le habria pasado. Aunque suponia eso porque Russel habria sido el mas afectado por su fracaso.

2D estaba inconsciente y malherido y enfrente suyo… solo faltaba…

Gira un poco hacia atrás y gruñe con resentimiento al ver a Cyber Noodle en el piso, sin moverse. Camina hacia ella y cuando queda en frente mirandola desde arriba, le da una fuerte patada descargando toda su furia.

-Todo esto es tu culpa. Te maldigo, copia descompuesta y psicótica de Noodle.-

Y cuando termina de murmura esto, para su total sorpresa, Cyber Noodle comienza a mover sus extremidades y sus mecanismos se encienden provocando un ruido mecanico de activacion. Se arrodilla en el suelo y se pone de pie lentamente. Alza la mirada hacia Murdoc, quien tuerce una mirada de asco al contemplar que la mitad del rostro del cyborg estaba destruido. Se apreciaba su interior robotico, sus dientes y su ojo de androide al descubierto.

-Esperando ordenes.- Hace un saludo militar ignorando su propio estado de destruccion.

-Con que… tu deseo se te cumplio, ¿Ah, chatarra?- Pregunta con desprecio. Cyber Noodle se le queda mirando de forma neutra.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? Esperando ordenes, Murdoc.-

El satanista razona que tal vez tambien le habian extraido parte de sus memorias. Efectivamente, Cyber Noodle volvia a ser un insensible y rigido… androide. Ya no tendria problemas en controlarla por lo menos. Pero sabia que la perdida de Noodle no lo valía.

-Murdoc…- 2D se acurruca en el suelo, despertando por fin. Entreabre los ojos debilmente, e intenta llamar al satanista nuevamente.

-Muds…-

Murdoc se da media vuelta y nota que 2D se movia en su lugar, camina hacia él notando que habia despertado y se arrodilla para oirlo.

-¿Dónde esta… donde esta Noodle?- Murmura apenas teniendo fuerzas para articular palabras. Murdoc aprieta ambos puños y le desvia la mirada sin intenciones de mentirle. Seria honesto y sincero.

-Noodle… fue arrastrada al infierno por los demonios. Su alma les pertenece. Nosotros… fracasamos y no pudimos protegerla, 2D.-

-No… dime que fue… solo una pesadilla.- Murmura derramando algunas lagrimas.

Murdoc se pone de pie con demasiados pensamientos atravesando su mente. ¿Qué debia hacer ahora? ¿Cómo seguiria adelante despues de lo ocurrido? No se permitiria hundirse en una depresion, ese no era su estilo y nunca lo habia echo. Suspira desganado y mira de reojo a Cyber Noodle. Quizas lo que estaba planeando el satanista no era lo correcto, pero por ahora, era lo unico que se le ocurria hacer. Luego de un tiempo pensaria en otra idea, ejecutaria la que planeaba ahora solo hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco.

Porque lo sabia y lo admitia, la perdida de Noodle otra vez era un golpe duro. Y ahora habia sido un golpe mucho mas doloroso que el de antes.

-Cyber Noodle. Carga a 2D y sigueme. Debemos salir de aquí y volver a Plastic Beach.- Murdoc camina retirandose fuera del carpark sin intenciones de retractarse.

-¿Q..que? ¿Cyber… Noodle? ¿Qué… que haces Murdoc?- Titubea sintiendose muy nervioso desde el piso el peliazul. Pero el cyborg le asiente con frialdad, y camina hacia 2D, lo levanta del piso y lo carga entre sus brazos sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Murdoc! ¡¿Qué sucede?- Exclama, pero no logra liberarse del agarra del androide, ya que estaba demasiado debil.

Murdoc seguia caminando a la delantera, y el cyborg lo sigue sin cuestionar la orden de su amo. El satanista se sentia miserable por haber fallado, un autentico perdedor. Pero aun asi, quedarse estancado en un mar de sufrimiento iba en contra de todos sus principios. Solo tenia en mente seguir adelante por ahora, y tratar de superar esa derrota.

* * *

**_[Bill Murray]_**** (**_Canción relativamente alegre para una situacion de mierda_**)**

_Pasan varios dias._

-¿Y ahora…?-

Ese panorama era inexplicable, su cabeza no procesaba la imagen que estaba recibiendo. El edificio parecia haber sido bombardeado con mucha violencia porque tenia graves daños en su estructura. La costa presentaba varios escombros provenientes del edificio, ahora se veia mas descuidada de lo normal. Plastic Beach estaba en ruinas.

-¿… que demonios pasó?- Termina su frase Murdoc con un notable gesto de sorpresa al encontrarse con tal espantosa escena.

Cyber Noodle suelta a 2D ya que lo habia cargado hacia la costa por su pesimo estado y este cae al piso muy adolorido. Habian vuelto en barco a su hogar, pero definitivamente no era lo mismo. Sharon abre las compuertas del edificio y baja las escaleras corriendo al ver que sus compañeros habian llegado. Con expresion seria y preocupada, se dirige a Murdoc y se queda en frente suyo.

-Damon y Jamie vinieron, pero ya era tarde. Ya se habian ido.- Es lo primero que dice y baja la cabeza angustiada. El satanista se le queda mirando desconcertado.

-Ustedes se fueron y luego de unos dias… llegaron varios aviones de combate y bombardearon Plastic Beach. No podiamos defendernos, nos ocultamos en la parte subterranea de la estructura, estuve con Dave y Tatto. Tampoco pude comunicarme contigo, asi que hable con Damon. La transmision era pesima, pero aun asi, comprendieron que algo malo sucedia y vinieron de inmediato.- Mira a los ojos a Murdoc con tristeza.

-Los aviones parecian del ejercito. Creo que sabes que eran parte de los que siguen a Noodle. Al darse cuenta de que no estaba aquí, se fueron. Pero aun asi, eso no garantiza que no volveran… ademas con Noodle…-

-Noodle no esta con nosotros.-

Ella se queda estatica en su lugar ante la confesion de Murdoc, quien no despega su mirada seria de la chica.

-La perdimos y no lo logramos. Ella fue condenada al infierno. Russel… tampoco esta con nosotros, no pude encontrarlo. 2D esta malherido, pero por lo menos esta con vida y en cuanto a cyborg…-

Sharon da unos pasos hacia adelante, mirando con desconfianza a Cyber Noodle que estaba de pie un par de metros atrás de Murdoc. 2D estaba en el suelo, con la mirada baja y quieto. Sus ojos eran cubiertos por las sombras, y no tenia expresion en su rostro.

-El cyborg cumplió su maldito deseo. Ahora es solo un androide, como antes. Ya no razona ni siente, solo obedece. Volvera a ser solo una esclava.- Le dice él dandose la vuelta y entrecierra los ojos.

-No puede ser en serio…- Sharon gira hacia Murdoc con cierta indignacion.

-Volvieron a… perder a Noodle. No hay rastros de Russel… ¿En que pensabas al traer a Cyber Noodle otra vez? ¿Qué no te molesta su presencia?-

-Es una buena maquina. Solo un robot que debe protegerme, cumplira su funcion.-

-¡Murdoc! ¿Acaso haras como si nada hubiese pasado? ¡Es… es increiblemente espantoso! ¡Tiene que haber alguna forma de regresar a Noodle! ¡Tambien debemos encontrar a Russel!-

-Oye… no podemos ir al infierno. Yo no puedo por lo menos. Es imposible hacer que Noodle vuelva. Y en cuanto a Russel, no tengo idea en donde esta. Se que somos una mierda por haber fracasado, pero seguiremos delante de todas formas. Como lo hice hace años.-

-¡¿Qué? ¡No puedes dejar las cosas asi! ¡Hay que solucionar esto! ¡No podemos ignorar que Noodle esta en el infierno! ¡Rayos, Murdoc!-

-¡Ya te dije que no puedo hacer nada por ahora! ¡Solo quiero estabilizar la situacion luego de esta horrible perdida! ¡No tengo ni puta idea que hacer! ¿Crees que es facil, prostituta de cuarta?-

-¡Se que no es facil! Pero…- Sharon se lleva una mano al rostro y recuerda todo lo vivido en todos esos meses con su banda.

-Stu- Pot… 2D…- Murmura muy adolorida, camina hacia el mencionado y se arrodilla ante él. 2D seguia sin reaccionar, sus heridas eran graves y la sangre habia manchado mucho su ropa. Sharon derrama algunas lagrimas al verlo y le acaricia el rostro suavemente.

-2D… dime algo…-

Pero el peliazul se queda en silencio y cierra los ojos con mucha fuerza. Lagrimas caen y se acurruca en el suelo temblando lleno de miedo. Ella no soporta verlo asi de destruido y se pone de pie, se da media vuelta y observa a Murdoc llena de melancolia.

-Murdoc. Yo…- Ella le desvia la mirada muy dolida.

-Siempre te dije que haria lo que tu quieras. Pero ahora… no se como deberiamos continuar. Esto nos ha destruido a todos… a todos…- Baja la cabeza y derrama mas lagrimas.

-Solo quiero volver a preguntarte… ¿Qué haras ahora?-

Murdoc suspira despacio y mira el suelo sin saber que responder con exactitud. 2D sube un poco la mirada y habla casi murmurando.

-Yo tambien pienso que… debemos buscar a Noodle y a Russel… no podemos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.- Murmura el cantante con la voz algo quebrada.

El satanista y Sharon lo oyen sin moverse de sus lugares. En ese momento, él toma una precipitada y angustiosa decisión.

-Seguiremos adelante con Gorillaz, quieran o no.-

Sharon aprieta los dientes con fuerza y pasa a mirar con odio a Murdoc.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en la banda ahora? ¡Gorillaz esta destruido sin Noodle y sin Russ! ¡Ya no somos una banda! ¡No somos nada! ¡No quiero seguir si se trata solo de nosotros!-

2D se sostiene la herida del hombro y gime lleno de dolor.

-Sin Noodle… yo no quiero continuar con todo esto. Ya sucedió antes y ahora simplemente no voy a tolerarlo. La verdad es que me importa una mierda Gorillaz en este momento, no quiero seguir adelante. Me rehuso, Murdoc.-

-Yo tambien me rehuso. Quiero que nos enfoquemos en buscarlos y traerlos de vuelta con nosotros.- Termina diciendo Sharon con voz firme y sin titubear. Murdoc les da la espalda a ambos y se queda quieto por varios segundos.

-Y como sucedió hace años… volveré a hacerlo.- El bajista sonrie con locura, sin ser consciente en realidad de lo que hacia y gira hacia ellos con gesto malvado y sin arrepentimiento.

-¡Cyborg! ¡Encierra a face- ache en su habitacion y cambia la combinacion de su puerta! ¡No le permitas salir **jamas** sin mis indicaciones!-

Tanto Sharon como 2D abren los ojos horrorizados ante esa loca e incoherente orden de Murdoc. Cyber Noodle saluda con un gesto militar.

-Orden recibida.- Camina hacia el cantante y lo carga entre sus brazos nuevamente.

-¡¿Que haces? ¡Sueltame! ¡Murdoc, no hagas esto! ¡Estas loco! ¡Dile a esta cosa inmunda que me suelteeeeeeee!- Se siguen escuchando varios forsejeos y gritos de protesta departe de 2D, pero Cyber Noodle solo lo ignora, sube por las escaleras e ingresa a Plastic Beach sin hacerle caso. Sharon traga saliva comenzando a temer por su vida y gira lentamente hacia Murdoc.

-¿Qué… me vas a…?-

-Te encerrare en la habitacion de Russel y no te dejare salir por nada en el mundo.- La toma de un brazo y se la lleva adentro siguiendo a Cyber Noodle. Ella no sale del shock de la noticia, cuando entran por las grandes compuertas se suelta del agarre y lo mira con suplica.

-Murdoc… por favor… no tienes que…-

Pero él saca una pistola de su cinturon y la apunta en la cabeza sin dudarlo. Ella se queda mirando a los ojos al satanista, su rostro se vuelve lleno de rabia.

-Por las buenas o por las malas, zorra. Sigue adelante.-

Sharon gruñe enojada y se limita a seguir las ordenes de Murdoc. Suben hacia la habitacion de Russel. En ese momento, Murdoc abre la puerta del afro americano, cambia la combinacion rapidamente con el teclado que estaba incrustado en la puerta, arroja a Sharon hacia adentro sin nada de delicadeza y cierra la puerta con violencia.

-Maldito hijo de puta, Murdoc.- Murmura Sharon conteniendo sus nuevas lagrimas. Pero no resiste demasiado, se arroja a la cama y colocando su rostro contra una almohada, comienza a llorar destruida.


	53. In these Demon Days It's so Cold Inside

_Recien vengo del cine jajaja. Bue, porque decia eso xD. Gracias por sus reviews a: **SX S RAMONE, KaamDee, noodle5522**

* * *

  
_

_Pasan __cuatro __meses aproximadamente._

Ese dia, como la mayoria que habian trancurrido, Murdoc sale de su habitacion y recorre los pasillos de la gran morada. Meses monotonos e interminables, asi habian sido luego de el dia en que todo se habia derrumbado en la vida de Gorillaz. 2D y Sharon habian sido tomado como prisioneros, como en los principios de Plastic Beach. Cyber Noodle se encargaba de vigilarlos y de controlarlos para que no huyeran ni intentaran algo estupido. El androide habia sido reparado y estaba en el cien por ciento de sus capacidades, pero lo unico que conservaba era un notable agujero en su cabeza, por donde Noodle le habia disparado de forma directa . No habia rastros ni indicios de los paraderos de Noodle ni de Russel. En conclusion, Murdoc solo habia dejado pasar el tiempo y habia encerrado a sus dos compañeros para que no escaparan de sus garras. Eran casi los miembros mas importantes de la banda, debia conservarlos y utilizarlos cuando sean necesarios.

Jamie y Damon habia llamado incontables veces al satanista, pero él corto las lineas y toda forma de comunicarse con el mundo. Queria estar solo y no queria oir replicas o reclamos. Solo queria pensar.

Llega a la mesa de desayuno y se sienta de mala gana. Eran las doce del mediodia, quizas tarde para desayunar, pero ya no respetaba ningun tipo de horario. Cyber Noodle se presenta unos minutos despues, y le dirige una mirada frigida a su amo.

-Es miercoles. ¿Quieres que traiga a Sharon?- Pregunta con tono totalmente neutro.

Murdoc habia olvidado que dia era, solo esos dias de la semana le exigia al cyborg que la trajera y la obligara a desayunar con él. A pesar de que ella estaba decidida a no dirigirle la mirada y a solo responder con monosilabos ya que odiaba a Murdoc por mantenerla encerrada como una jodida esclava, él se conformaba con verla de vez en cuando. Por lo menos asi no se aburriria tanto estando en Plastic Beach completamente solo. En cuanto a 2D, sabia que él estaba demasiado dañado emocionalmente y que no querria verlo. Asi que solo le ordenaba al cyborg que se limitara a llevarle comida a su habitacion.

-Lo que sea.- Contesta algo indiferente, ya que la escena de todos los miercoles se repetiria. Sharon vendria de mal humor y se quedaria en silencio. Cyber Noodle le asiente y sale de la cocina con intenciones de obedecer a su amo. El satanista bebe un sorbo de su café, al cual le habia colocado un buen chorro de whisky, y baja la taza pensativo. Cierra los ojos y suspira cansado. Una imagen se le cruza por la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de recordarlo?- Gruñe enojado consigo mismo frunciendo el seño y pasa a mirar hacia su costado, por el gran ventanal que daba la vista al mar.

Hace un par de meses, Cyber Noodle se habia encargado de la reparacion de toda la isla de plastico. Habia sido bastante dificil para ella sola, pero lo habia logrado a mano limpia en todo ese tiempo. Y Murdoc no podia disimular que la odiaba. La concervaba porque le servia demasiado para complacer sus caprichos y labores. Pero la detestaba de sobre manera… porque todo se habia destruido por su culpa.

Justo cuando piensa en esa hojalata mugrienta, ella llega con Sharon, mientras que la apuntaba con un revolver en la cabeza.

-Ya, ya. Sabes que no voy a escapar.- Murmura de mal humor ella, y toma asiento en frente de Murdoc. Se cruza de brazos sobre la mesa y baja la cabeza. Mas que nunca en su vida, odiaba al hombre que habia amado en algun momento.

Él sabia perfectamente que nunca lo perdonaria. Sabia que era el mas odiado del mundo y que su decisión habia sido egoista e incorrecta. Pero aun asi, él no siente culpa por eso. Realmente, todo habia sido dificil para cada uno de ellos, hasta para Murdoc.

-Murdoc. Antes de traer a Sharon, visite la habitacion de Stuart para corroborar si habia ingerido su alimento. No se ha estado alimentando desde hace dias, su comida esta intacta.- Le informa Cyber Noodle a su creador. Sharon siente preocupacion al oirla y cierra los ojos resignada. Murdoc golpea su mesa con furia acumulada.

-Ese estupido lo esta haciendo de vuelta, ¿Tantas ganas de morir tiene? Te ordeno que ingreses nuevamente a su habitacion y que lo obligues, como en todas las otras veces.-

-Negativo. Lo he intentado, pero se sigue rehusando. Ya no teme ante mis armas. Dice que no le importa. Y me has prohibido dañarlo fisicamente en gravedad. Esperando ordenes.-

-Dios… NO SE, no se que mierda debes hacer, cyborg. Solo retírate, luego pensare en algo.-

-Entendido. Orden recibida.- Lo saluda como un gesto de respeto el robot. Se da media vuelta y se retira de la cocina otra vez. Sharon se atreve a levantar la mirada y mirar timidamente a Murdoc.

-Murdoc… ¿Pu..puedo… preguntarte algo?-

Él se lleva una mano al rostro, sintiendose muy estresado. 2D se habia comportado de esa forma desde que habian regresado hace cuatro meses. Era como si no tuviera la voluntad de vivir. Y ahora que lo recordaba, no habia visto su rostro en todo ese tiempo. Era normal que se sintiera de esa forma, ¿cómo no entrar en una depresion sin salida luego de haber perdido a lo mas importante de su vida?

-¿Él… como esta 2D? Debes saber algo, solo quiero saber como esta. Hace meses que no lo veo, solo he estado sola en esa habitacion.- Termina murmurando llena de angustia. Nunca llamaba a 2D de esa forma, pero las cosas ya no eran como antes y nunca lo serian.

-No tienes idea de lo horrible que es estar alli. Pero… ahora eso no importa. Solo quiero que me digas como se encuentra Stu- Pot...-

-Esta bien. Da igual.- Murdoc no sentia mucho interes en responderle, solo le asiente y la mira a los ojos.

-Sus heridas han sanado bien. Pero supongo que esta demasiado angustiado como para ser como antes. El cyborg fue el encargado de curarlo. Y siempre ha cobrado esa estupida de actitud suicida de no comer por dias seguidos. Descuida, Cyber Noodle lo obligara de alguna manera u otra y seguira vivo.-

-Es tan triste.- Sharon siente mucha pena por su amigo.

-Dejame verlo… por favor…- Le suplica con muchisimas ganas de llorar.

-Claro que no. Te vuelves a tu habitacion, Sharon.- Es la fria respuesta del satanista. Ella lo sigue mirando suplicante.

-Murdoc… te dare lo que quieras… solo dejame verlo… por todo lo que pasamos antes, te imploro que me dejes ver a Stu- Pot…-

Murdoc se harta de oirla, se levanta bruscamente y se dirige a la puerta para salir de la cocina comedor. Sharon no entiende su actitud, se levanta y lo sigue apresurada. Él se detiene en frente de la puerta dandole la espalda.

-Lo que quiera, ¿Ah?-

Y entonces ella, al detenerse a dos metros de él, comprende lo que queria. Aprieta sus puños y le asiente sin querer hacerlo en realidad.

-Lo que quieras.-

El satanista se da la vuelta, se acerca a ella con pasos firmes, acerca ambas manos a su rostro y la besa. Ella tiembla un segundo, y corresponde con desesperacion. Hace meses que no besaba a ese hombre. Lo deseaba mucho, pero no podia estar con él, no luego de lo que les estaba haciendo.

-Basta…- Murmura al separarse con cuidado, le desvia la mirada con seriedad en su rostro y decide no volver a hablarle. Murdoc comprende el gesto y acepta que se lo merece. Tuerce una mueca de insatisfacción, y pasa a su lado como si nada.

-¡CYBORG!-

Ante el llamado de su amo, Cyber Noodle vuelve a entrar a la cocina y se queda quieta en su lugar esperando ordenes.

-Lleva a la zorra a la habitacion de Stu, dejala ahí cinco minutos. Luego escoltala a su habitacion y encierrala.-

-Orden recibida.- El androide toma de un brazo a la prisionera y la arrasta fuera de la habitacion. Sharon no se resiste y solo la sigue, no antes sin dirigirle una mirada de agradecimiento sincero a Murdoc. Él solo vuelve a mirar el ventanal con seriedad y sin expresion. La misma imagen se vuelve a presentar en su cabeza. De como... ese dia tan lejano... todos habian fallado en proteger a su princesa.

* * *

-Date prisa.- Cyber Noodle la empuja hacia adentro de la habitacion, la encierra y se queda afuera esperando.

Sharon, al estar dentro, nota que la habitacion estaba muy poco iluminada. Se sorprende al ver que desde el ventanal circular al costado de su cama, una ballena pasaba de un lado a otro. Ella baja la mirada un poco y camina con pasos timidos hacia donde 2D estaba recostado. Parecia dormir, estaba acurrucado con los ojos cerrados y su rostro daba hacia ella.

-Stu- Pot…- Murmura con cuidado, se arrodilla ante la cama y posa una mano en su hombro.

-No estare mucho tiempo aquí, solo quiero escucharte… Stu- Pot…- Agacha la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza y maldice a Murdoc a todo momento. ¿Cómo podia ser posible que sea tan cruel y mantenerlos encerrados por tanto tiempo? Hacia cuatro meses que no veia a 2D, y verlo en ese estado le dolia demasiado.

-Mmhhh.- 2D gime con molestia, y muy de a poco, abre los ojos.

-¿Sharon?- Murmura debilmente, sin moverse de su lugar. No creia que fuera posible que ella estuviera con él en su habitacion, pensaba que estaba soñando.

-2D…- Ella le sonrie tristemente, lleva una mano al rostro del peliazul y lo acaricia con suavidad. Los ojos del cantante eran blancos en esta ocasión y los tenia algo irritados, quizas habia estado llorando. Sus ojeras eran mas pronunciadas y notables que antes. No se veia nada bien.

-Hace tanto que no te veia, todo esto es horrible, no quiero volver a estar sola en mi habitacion. No quiero volver, quiero irme. Ya no lo soporto, quiero huir.- Murmura Sharon sollozando mientras que empezaba a llorar. Ella pasa a acariciar su cabeza y corre los mechones de cabello que caian en la cara de 2D.

-Ya da igual.- Responde 2D entrecerrando los ojos. Ella se le queda mirando angustiada.

-Ya pase por esto, y antes tenia las intenciones de escapar para buscar a Noodle. Eso sucedió la primera vez que Murdoc me secuestró. Pero ahora… es imposible que ella vuelva. Ella jamas regresara del infierno.- Cierra los ojos y gime adolorido.

-No me interesa seguir viviendo sin ella. ¡Ya no me importa morir! ¿Entiendes? Nada sera igual sin Noodle. Asi que si Murdoc me amenaza con Cyber Noodle y ella quiere asesinarme, que lo haga. Me da lo mismo.-

-Pero 2D… no podemos dejar que todo esto siga asi, ¡Tenemos que escapar y buscar a Russel! Debe haber alguna forma de… hacer que Noodle…-

-No la hay. Yo… me resigné a morir aquí. Ya nada me interesa.- El peliazul la mira y luego le desvia la mirada sin expresion. En sus ojos se presenciaba cierto vacio. En realidad, sentia que nada era importante en su vida desde aquel dia.

-No, no me hagas esto. Sino huimos, si no me ayudas, yo no podre…-

-SE ACABÓ EL TIEMPO.- Se escucha como el cyborg cierra la puerta de la habitacion y camina con autoridad hacia ella. Sharon se estremece, gira hacia atrás y entonces Cyber Noodle la sujeta de un brazo y la arrastra hacia la entrada.

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡2D!- Extiende un brazo hacia él, pero el cantante se sienta en la cama y entrecierra los ojos sin hacer nada.

-Stu- Pot…- Termina murmurando entendiendo que él ya habia tomado una decisión. Ella es arrastrada fuera de la habitacion por el androide, la puerta se cierra con brusquedad dejando a 2D solo.

Él gira un poco hacia atrás, sentia pena por Sharon ya que era una gran amiga. Pero no tenia la voluntad de escapar, ya no tenian ningun sentido para él tratar de hacerlo. Abre los ojos asustado al ver como una ballena pasa por la ventana. 2D lanza un pequeño grito de miedo, se escabulle en la cama y se cubre en totalidad con sus sabanas, temblando de miedo.

Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y cierra los ojos perturbado. Destapa solo el comienzo de su rostro y se queda sentando en la cama.

_Recuerda…_

_Que en una ocasión, cuando Noodle habia vuelto con ellos…_

_Ella habia tapado el ventanal circular con las cortinas que lo adornaban. Luego de eso le habia sonreido con una expresion llena de ternura y sinceridad. Esa imagen se le queda grabada en la memoria._

-Noodle…- Derrama sus lagrimas y sujeta las sabanas con todas sus fuerzas. Tiembla adolorido y un fuerte dolor de cabeza aturde todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Los dolores volvian cada vez que sentia una gran angustia o estrés. Se abraza a si mismo tratando de calmar su dolor, sentia tanto frio.

-Perdoname por todo… perdoname…-


	54. Do what You Must Do!

_EL GRAN REGRESO! Estos son como los capitulos culminantes :p jajaja. Gracias por sus reviews a: **freedragon, , SX S RAMONE, Infinity. Spirit  
**_

* * *

**_[New Genious (Brother)] _**

¿Cuánto tiempo habia pasado desde que los demonios le habian arrebatado lo mas preciado para ella?

_-¡No! ¡Maldita! ¡Tienes que perder, puta!-_ Se oian varios abucheos enemigos de voces finas y gruesas.

_-¡Rindete de una vez! ¡Rindete!-_ Cientos de figuras demoniacas rodeaban en forma de un gran circulo una especie de plataforma, en la cual dos seres se enfrentaban.

_-¡No lo lograra! ¡Es demasiado para un mortal!-_ Y todas las aclamaciones eran negativas hacia ella. Eran solo reclamos de perdedores, porque ella habia ganado los ultimos encuentros. Todos los encuentros.

**_-¡Es una bastarda!-_**

El fuego y las cenizas volcanicas rodeaban al infierno como de costumbre. Todos los demonios que veian esa pelea apoyaban a un gran demonio de mas de tres metros de altura, con varios brazos y de apariencia temible. Su cuerpo era negro en totalidad y solo poseia un ojo en su rostro. Pero al estar malherido por los constantes ataques recibidos…

Noodle salta hacia él con solo un buen cuchillo de combate en su mano derecha. Apoya ambos pies en los hombros del demonio desde adelante, alza su brazo, y con todas sus fuerzas clava el cuchillo en su ojos. Abundante sangre surge de la herida, Noodle salta hacia atrás y cae agachada al suelo. El demonio grita agonizando y luego de varios lamentos, cae de espaldas al suelo, retorciendose hasta terminar muriendo.

Todos los demonios gritan insatisfechos porque odiaban ver las constantes victorias de aquella mortal que estaba condenada a una eternidad a las torturas del infierno, ya que su alma debia permanecer alli a cambio de un trato. Noodle habia sufrido como nunca por las miles de torturas practicadas en ella, pero su heridas se regeneraban en el infierno. Solo sentia el dolor, pero su carne siempre estaba intacta. Aun asi, hace casi tres meses, habia aceptado un desafio.

De la nada misma, una presencia fantasmal con vestimentas imposibles de no reconocer se presenta a espaldas de la japonesa. Noodle volvia a cubrir su rostro con una mascara con el mismo simbolo, se la quita con la mano izquierda y gira hacia atrás.

-Ya es todo, princesa. Ya acabó.- Del le sonrie de lado y se cruza de brazos muy satisfecho. Ella le sonrie confiada y le dirige la mirada a sus demonios.

-¡Éste fue el ultimo! ¡Eran quinientos! ¡CUMPLÍ CON EL TRATO! ¡VENCÍ A QUINIENTOS DEMONIOS DEL INFIERNO!- Exclama imponente y con seriedad autoritaria en su rostro.

Todos los demonios largan un bufido de inconformidad y siguen abucheando a Noodle.

-Tendras tu recompensa, te la ganaste, Noods.- Le murmura Del posando una mano en su hombro. Ella le sonrie realmente agradecida.

-Muchas gracias, Del- san. Gracias.-

La tierra comienza a temblar como si fuera un autentico terremoto. Ciertas partes del suelo se resquebrajan y se parten. En frente de Noodle, se comienzan a reunir sombras como si fueran humo. Sun Moon Star se hace presente con su larga nariz notable y ambos ojos rojos luminosos, de su boca en forma de tubo emergia humo negro.

-Te arruine los planes, ¿No es asi, Sun Moon Star?- Pregunta ella con ironia en sus palabras. Sun Moon aprieta sus puños con toda la rabia del mundo.

-Satanas… no creía que fuese posible que una simple mortal pudiera asesinar a quinientos demonios en menos de un año. Desgraciadamente, el trato que planteó este espíritu fue cumplido.- Señala con uno de sus dedos afilados a Del, quien le sonrie maliciosamente.

-Hombre, era demasiado obvio que mi chica podría.-

-Por ahora, solo exijo mi parte del trato. Si yo mataba a quinientos demonios en menos de un año, me dejarian salir de aquí.- Noodle mira con desprecio a Sun Moon. Él, de muy mala gana, le señala el cadaver del ultimo demonio que habia asesinado.

-Toma su ojo y destrúyelo con ambas manos. Volveras al mundo mortal si lo haces.- Son sus ultimas palabras, y luego se desvanece en su mismo humo oscuro. La chica sentia una inmensa felicidad al saber que podria salir del infierno, sentia nuevamente ganas de vivir. Y al recordar a Gorillaz de inmediato…

Un flash de recuerdos la aturden. Baja la mirada con tristeza en sus ojos y se coloca nuevamente la mascara.

-¿Qué sucede, Noodle?- Del se le acerca preocupado flotando hacia ella. Noods traga saliva y observa con melancolia a ese fantasma. Le debia tanto, la habia acompañado todos esos meses horrorosos e interminables llenos de dolor. Del no habia cambiado nada y se mostraba amable y servicial con ella, porque siempre habia sido amiga de Russel. Y al verlo, recordaba parte de su hermosa infancia con Gorillaz.

-Nada. Voy a extrañarte, Del- san.- Ella lo abraza con mucho cariño, ya que si no hubiera sido por él, nunca habria tenido la idea de plantear ese trato con Satanas y nunca podria haber salido de ahí.

-Yo tambien, cariño. Cuidalos a todos, protege a tus seres queridos.- Pronuncia con su voz gruesa y caracteristica.

-Lo hare. Y sobre todas las cosas, prometo encontrar a Russel-san. Lo hare por ti.-

Del se separa y le sonrie sinceramente, ella le devuelve la sonrisa. Se separa de él y corre hacia el cadaver del demonio que habia asesinado. Trepa sobre su cuerpo, llega a su rostro y le arranca su ojos con ambas manos sin dudarlo y sin sentir asco.

-Volvere con Gorillaz… volvere…- Sus manos tiemblan un poco, ya que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su ultimo recuerdo haya sido una pesadilla.

-Contigo…- Porque en el ultimo momento, 2D habia expresado sus sentimientos hacia Cyber Noodle. ¿Lo habia oido bien? ¿O quizas al estar fuera de control su mente le habia jugado una mala pasada? ¿Una horrenda pasada? No queria aceptarlo, le destruia demasiado el corazon pensar que el peliazul ya no la amaba…

Le daba terror pensar que el hombre de su vida ya no la queria.

-2D- san…- Murmura mientras que se aprecian que lagrimas caen por debajo de la mascara. Destroza el globo ocular con todas sus fuerzas, sus manos y su ropa se llenan de sangre, pero de pronto…

_Todo en su cabeza se vuelve oscuro y nebuloso, mas que nada confuso…_

* * *

No habia sido liberado hace demasiado tiempo .

Quizas tres semanas, ¿o cuatro? El suficiente tiempo como para meditar y sentirse miserable. El fracaso de hace cuatro meses atrás lo habia vuelto pesimista en totalidad, pero eso no significaba que habia bajado los brazos en la lucha. Se sentia terrible por haber perdido a Noodle en esa batalla hace meses, y sentia desesperacion al considerar que nadie podria rescatarla del infierno, que nadie podria sacarla de ahí. Y que sufriria toda una eternidad sola.

Los demonios que lo habian capturado lo habian torturado hasta el cansancio en ese horroroso lugar, sabia lo que se sentia ser mortificado dia y noche. Habia comprendido a la perfeccion lo que estaria pasando Noodle. Aun asi, ellos se cansaron de jugar y lo liberaron al mundo mortal nuevamente. Despues de todo, su alma no habia sido condenada como la de la chica.

Y desde que podia recordar, desde el momento que habia sido liberado, solo nadaba. Nadaba y nadaba sin cesar contra las fuertes olas del mar, de dia y de noche, lloviera o tronara. Sin importarle los barcos piratas que lo atacaran o los monstruos marinos que tuviera que sacar de su camino. Él debia encontrar alguna manera de volver a Plastic Beach, regresar con su familia y recuperar a Noodle. Y en el camino, sin poder evitarlo, habia ingerido ciertos residuos toxicos del mar. Residuos y basura radiactiva mas que nada.

Russel no habia sido consciente de que su tamaño habia incrementado de una forma monstruosa sino hubiese sido por el ataque de algunos barcos que observaba notablemente pequeños a comparacion a su cuerpo. Razona despues que habia crecido mucho de tamaño, por lo menos eso le ayudaba a derrotar a esos barcos con facilidad.

Seguia nadando y nadando, por supuesto que le preocupaba su tamaño descomunalmente anormal. Pero no era su principal problema ahora, en algun momento trataria de resolverlo. Por ahora, solo tenia en mente encontrar Plastic Beach para recibir ayuda de sus camaradas y rescatar a Noodle.

* * *

Desde las profundidades del infierno…

Un mar de lavar ardiente caia a los lados de una figura demoniaca que meditaba cubierta por su oscura capa. Se pone de pie con ambas piernas y mira al frente. Sus ojos rojos se encienden como nunca, con sed de venganza.

-Cuatro meses. MALDITA SEA, ESA PERRA CONSIGUIÓ MATARLOS A TODOS EN MUY POCO TIEMPO. ¡Tambien logró escapar del infierno por segunda vez! ¡Maldito Murdoc, siempre consigue estafarme! ¡Ofreciendome el alma de esa chica y siempre saliendose con la suya! ¡Esta vez ya no tendre paciencia con ninguno de ellos!-

Exclama cegado por la ira. Sun Moon Star habia fallado en varias ocasiones. Nunca habia podido mantener el alma de Noodle en ese lugar por mucho tiempo. Siempre perseguia a Murdoc reclamandole su alma, pero siempre evadia sus deudas. Hasta ahora todo era un desastre en cuanto a sus misiones.

-¡Obtendre lo que he buscando por tantos años a la fuerza!- Alza sus brazos hacia arriba y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás. El fuego lo rodea y a su alrededor se aprecian explosiones volcanicas que expresaban su ira y rabia hacia el satanista. Fuerzas oscuras lo rodean provocando que una vez mas se transporte al mundo mortal.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, Murdoc abre las compuertas de la entrada, desciende las escaleras y camina por las arenas de Plastic Beach. El cielo estaba un poco nublado en realidad, no parecia ser un dia tan genial. Se sentia algo cansado, realmente aburrido de la pasividad y lentitud con la que pasaban los dias. Eran tan aburridos y monotonos.

-Sin recitales… sin ganancias… sin mujeres…- Comienza a pensar que su vida era un verdadero asco. Suspira desganado y observa el cielo con la esperanza de que le caiga un rayo encima para solucionar los problemas de su existencia, o aunque sea para no pensar mas en cosas negativas.

-Hace meses que cancelé todos los conciertos por obvias razones. Sharon me odia, 2D quiere morirse, Russel esta perdido, Noodle en el infierno, y el cyborg solo hace lo de siempre.-

Baja la mirada con expresion frustada y aburrida. Una pregunta se le cruza por la mente. Bajo esta critica situacion.

_¿Seria el fin de Gorillaz definitivamente?_

-¡NO! ¡Porque aun tengo a mi vocalista, a una guitarrista y a un demonio que rapea! ¡No puede ser el fin de ninguna forma! ¡Esta banda no se hundira en el olvido como todas esas malditas bandas estereotipadas!- Se sostiene la cabeza perturbado ante esa posibilidad. No queria pensar en eso. Esta separacion habia sido mas brusca y dolorosa que la de hace mas de cinco años, pero aun asi no queria dejar que Gorillaz muera…

_No otra vez._

Y cuando vuelve a mirar al cielo, baja las manos de a poco y esfuerza un poco la vista tratando de reconocer lo que veia. Murdoc se queda asi por segundos enteros. Tuerce una mueca de disgusto y avanza unos pasos hacia adelante.

-¿Son…?- Una avioneta pasa a toda velocidad sobre Plastic Beach, lanzando un feroz viento sobre Murdoc. Él gira hacia atrás sin perderla de vista y gruñe de mal humor. No era solo una, eran varias, pero se alejan de forma rapida. Parecia que no tenian intenciones de atacar ni de volver. Por lo menos no en ese momento. El satanista entiende que era sospechoso que algo asi sucediera.

Él dirige su mirada rapidamente hacia el faro principal que estaba a una gran distancia de donde se encontraba. En la punta de éste, parecia estar Cyber Noodle. Apuntando como un franco tirador a cualquier amenaza que se acercara.

-Con que la diversion empieza otra vez, ¿Ah? Jajajaja.- Murdoc sonrie de forma diabolica. No era que le agradara la idea de los aviones, pero debia admitir que era la unica emocion fuerte que habia experimentado hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Pasan varios dias desde que aquellas avionetas habian pasado por Plastic Beach.

Sharon miraba el mar por el ventanal de su habitacion, era mediodia y se aburria de muerte. Su cama estaba al costado de la ventana, posa una mano en esta y suspira resignada.

-Yo tambien moriré aquí, Stu- Pot…-

Gira su cabeza hacia atrás, y se queda mirando algunos elementos de percusion que habian sido pertenencias de Russel. Ella recuerda a su amigo y se siente deprimida. Últimamente solo se cuestionaba cuanto tiempo podria soportar ahí sola, sin perder la cordura. Sin sus amigos, sin nadie con quien hablar, y con Dupsy hablandole en el interior de su cabeza y reprochandole dia y noche que todo lo que pasaba era su culpa por haber aceptado estar con Gorillaz desde un principio. Que raro que le eche las cosas en cara y que siempre la fastidiara.

Vuelve a suspirar y se recuesta en la cama entrecerrando sus ojos. ¿Qué seria de Noodle y de Russel en ese instante? Porque sabia que 2D estaba en su habitacion, muerto de miedo por las ballenas y con ganas de morir. Pero de los demas ni siquiera podia asegurar si estaban vivos. Lo peor de todo es que Murdoc los mantenia encarcelados sin acceso al mundo exterior, sin noticias de nada ni de nadie.

-Los extraño.- Murmura cubriendose los ojos con una mano y sosteniendose la cruz satanista con la otra.

-Y a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de estar aquí, porque pasamos millones de momentos hermosos en nuestros mejores dias. Puede ser que ahora todo sea una verdadera mierda, pero antes eramos una familia. Confio en que esto tendra una solucion. Dupsy.-

* * *

Una hermosa chica de cuerpo delicado y juvenil toma siento en un sillon lujoso cubierto de terciopelo ingles. Los adornos de su camarote eran de los mas finos. Efectivamente, habia estado viajando en un crucero de primera clase desde hace unos tres dias. No era demasiado tiempo, pero se habia acostumbrado un poco al mundo mortal luego de cuatro meses en el infierno.

Noodle mantenia la vista hacia adelante, mientras que su mascara cubria cualquier tipo de expresion en su rostro. A pesar de que no se veian, cierra sus ojos verdosos con cansancio y sigue esperando. Porque desde hace tres noches, habia escuchado el sonido de aviones pasando de un lado a otro y rodeando ese crucero. No estaba loca, solo estaba alerta a cualquier tipo de peligro.

Sabia que esos aviones la seguian solo a ella. Y sabia que desde que habia llegado y ese crucero llamado M. Harriet la habia acogido ya que la habian encontrado flotando en el mar en un intento desesperado de salvar su vida, esas avionetas sospechaban de su presencia.

Porque si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, habian recorrido mucho trayecto, y las avionetas siempre se oian en la noche. Eso significaba que estaban volando por todo el perimetro. Quizas por gran parte del oceano buscando algo. Buscandola a ella, no sabiendo su ubicación, o la supuesta "ubicación" de Plastic Beach. Quedaba en el punto mas alejado del mundo, el punto nemo. Era normal que les costara mucho trabajo encontrarla. Esos bastardos nunca la dejarian en paz, por Dios.

Ciertos impactos de bombas cayendo sobre el agua y causando que el crucero se alborote un poco, ponen en alerta a Noodle. Ella abre los ojos mas decidida que nunca. Entrelaza los dedos de sus manos y decide seguir esperando con paciencia. Se escucha una especie de sirena de alerta en todo el barco, en señal de que los pasajeros debian abandonar el barco.

Unos pasos rapidos se oyen desde el pasillo, mientras que el barco se sacude nuevamente por el impacto de las explosiones. Un hombre, que al parecer era empleando del barco, toca la habitacion numero trece varias veces luego de correr hacia ésta.

-¡Madame!- Exclama alarmado al ingresar desesperadamente. Noodle no se mueve de su lugar y lo mira sin cambiar de expresion.

-¡El crucero esta siendo atacado por avionetas enemigas! ¡Me han enviado para escoltarla a los botes salvavidas!- Explica de forma rapida con mucha preocupacion. La japonesa no se hace esperar mas. Se levanta de su lugar y se dirige a unos de los estantes de su camarote, a un metro del sofa. Baja una maleta blanca asegurada, la abre y se puede ver que adentro habia una ametralladora de combate.

_"Agradezco que el capitan me la haya dado luego de pedirsela tantas veces."_

La arma en un segundo, la toma con ambas manos y se dirige a la puerta de la habitacion.

-¿Madame?- Pregunta el hombre desconcertado al ver como ella pasaba a su lado y caminaba por el pasillo con dientes apretados y un objetivo en su cabeza.

-¿Qué… va a… hacer?- Termina cuestionando aun mas confundido.

…

-Muy bien, no sera diferente a la otra vez.- Ella apunta hacia arriba con su ametralladora y observa mejor que nadie que dos avionetas de combate daban una media vuelta al barco con intenciones de volar en direccion ofensiva hacia Noodle. Se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia el crucero, ella aprieta el gatillo y no duda en destruir a sus adversarios. Ambas avionetas comienzan a dispararle violentamente, los pilotos parecian unos desquiciados ya que volaban en bajada hacia el barco.

Noodle no titubea y sigue disparando. Los dos aviones armados giran hacia la derecha para contraatacar, pero ella le apunta a la mas cerca y logra encajarle un balazo en la cabeza el piloto a través de le ventanilla. Esta avioneta cae al mar en picada sin hacerse esperar mas.

-Perfecto. Solo queda…- Noodle apunta nuevamente hacia su enemigo, que venia directamente hacia ella otra vez. Pero abre los ojos sorprendida al notar que esta traia una bomba colgada de unos cables.

-Una. Mierda.- Retrocede con mucha precaucion y baja un poco la ametralladora. Sabia que no podria salir tan facilmente de esa. Curiosamente la escena de una avioneta arrojandole una bomba mientras ella no hacia nada mas que observar le recuerda a la filmacion del video "El mañana". Ella sonrie con ironia en su rostro, porque esta vez ella no se dejaria matar, ella podia defenderse.

La bomba cae en el crucero y este estalla en miles de pedazos. Un segundo antes del impacto, Noodle se habia arrojado al mar para escapar de esa explosion inminente. El crucero queda envuelto en fuego y comienza a hundirse despacio. Noodle se hundia en el pronfundo mar, larga aire porla boca no pudiendo resistir mas y sigue hundiendose inevitablemente.

"No…" Se lleva una mano al cuello y abre los ojos llena de furia.

"Voy a morir…" Intenta retomar fuerzas de donde sea, y trata de nadar hacia la superficie desesperadamente. Necesitaba aire, no aguantaria por un segundo mas.

"Aquí." Observa el cielo por debajo del mar, y solo a unos cuantos metros veia una especie de barco salvavidas sobre la superficie. Sonrie ilusionada al verlo y emerge del mar tomando aire con desesperacion con su boca. Se sostiene del bote salvavidas con ambos brazos y se sube de un buen tiron. Exhausta, se recuesta de espaldas sobre éste y cierra los ojos respirando agitada. Tose un poco y larga agua de mar por la boca.

-Ire con ustedes… nadie me matara, lo prometo… volvere con ustedes, Gorillaz…- Murmura debilmente y sus ojos se cierran del cansacio. Queda dormida sin darse cuenta.


	55. Everyday, Every lesson We have make sure

**_[Left Hand Suzuki Method]_**

Cyber Noodle da pasos firmes por un pasillo luego de haber bajado del ascensor. Tenia una orden directa, muy facil de obedecer. Entrar en la habitacion de 2D y hacerlo recapacitar psicologicamente, hablando de lo importante que es vivir y de lo poco saludable que es dejarse morir al no consumir las cantidades apropiadas de hidrocarburos en su organismo.

En realidad… la orden de Murdoc habia sido mas o menos asi: "¡Y si no haces que ese retrasado se coma ese plato de mierda, te fulminare el cerebro, buena para nada!"

-Obligarlo a hacerlo es una opcion mas facil y rapida.- Se detiene en frente de la puerta de 2D, ingresa la combinacion numerica del seguro, toma la manija y abre la compuerta. Da varios pasos hacia adelante y la cierra desde atrás.

-Stuart.- Saca su pistola y lo apunta con una sonrisa siniestra de psicopata en su rostro.

-Murdoc me ordenó que te obligara a ingerir alimento. Hazlo por las buenas.-

2D estaba recostado dandole la espalda al cyborg. Escucha sus palabras y cierra los ojos angustiado.

-No quiero hacerlo.-

Ella le quita el seguro a la pistola y le sigue sonriendo como una total enferma.

-Debes hacerlo o sino moriras. Murdoc no quiere que mueras, eres necesario para Gorillaz. Tendre que dispararte si te vuelves a rehusar.-

El peliazul se da media vuelta y entrecierra los ojos con sueño en su mirada. Mas que nada, se sentia muy cansado.

-No puedes hacerlo. No puedes matarme ni herirme en gravedad, cyborg.- Murmura sin dejar de mirarla. Cyber Noodle se le queda apuntando por varios segundos y luego baja el arma con expresion neutra.

-Es verdad. Murdoc me reprenderia si te mato. Eres nuestro elemento principal.-

-Sin la banda, no soy nada. Por eso todo me da igual.- Se levanta y toma asiento en la punta de su cama, mirando hacia abajo. Ella se le acerca y queda aun metro de distancia. Señala hacia su izquierda un plato de comida que estaba en el suelo.

-Tienes que hacerlo. Sino mi amo me fulminara el cerebro. Si fuera por mi, muérete. Pero no quiero fallarle a Murdoc.-

2D tuerce una mueca de disgusto y aprieta sus puños con fuerza.

-¡Pero Murdoc te odia! ¡Al igual que todos nosotros! ¿Por qué te empeñas a seguir sus ordenes si ahora te trata mucho peor que antes? Ahora… te desprecia y aborrece por haber sido la culpable de la perdida de Noodle.- Aprieta sus dientes con rabia e impotencia al recordarlo. Pero Cyber Noodle no cambia la expresion de su rostro.

-Eso no es relevante para mi. Es mi creador y debo seguir sus ordenes, no es importante lo que sienta hacia mi, o lo que los demas sientan hacia mi. Ademas, no llevo en mi memoria los hechos que estas mencionando.- Explica con vos neutra y nula. 2D sube la mirada con preocupacion.

-¿Cyber Noodle? ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió… hace cuatro meses? Tu no eras asi… eras una… como una… humana.- Le dice lleno de preocupacion y tristeza al verla a los ojos.

-Negativo. Es imposible que me asemeje a un ser humano. Mis sensores no estan programados para eso.-

-¡Lo se! ¡Pero no actuabas como un robot hace tiempo! Eras como una chica normal… una chica confundida y sensible. Eras muy parecida a…-

-No es relevante, Stuart. No tengo en mi base de datos lo que me estas relatando. De todas formas, solo vine hacia aquí para que ingieras tu alimento. Hazlo o tendre que lastimarte.-

-Pero Cyber Noodle…-

-Es mi ultima advertencia.-

2D baja la mirada perturbado. Ella no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, ni como los habia traicionado entregando el alma de Noodle al infierno por su deseo egoista de no poseer sentimientos humanos. Al verla actuar como un robot inhumano como lo hacia hace tiempo le recordaba lo peor de ella, ser un arma construida para matar.

Cyber Noodle aprieta sus dientes careciendo de paciencia, toma del cuello del camiseta a 2D y lo arroja al piso violentamente. Él cae gimiendo adolorido y se retuerce por el impacto del golpe.

-Come o te haré daño.-

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Tu no debes…!-

-Herirte en gravedad. Esto no sera grave, descuida Stuart.- Ella le sonrie riendo un poco de forma macabra y le encaja una patada en el estomago.

-¡Aaghh!- 2D se cubre la zona con ambas manos y se acurruca muy adolorido.

-Come. Te juro que te rompere un brazo sino lo haces.- Vuelve a encajarle otra patada sin dejar de sonreir como una desquiciada. Él se queja y trata de cubrirse con sus brazos.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo haré!- Exclama para que no lo siga golpeando. Se arrastra por el piso hacia llegar al plato de comida y lo acerca hacia él con una mano. Cyber Noodle deja de sonreir y guarda su pistola en su cinturon.

-Orden completada. Adios, Stuart.- Se da media vuelta y camina hacia la salida.

-¡E..espera!-

Se detiene y gira su cabeza hacia atrás, observa como un tembloroso 2D se trataba de poner de pie con dificultad.

-Se que… que… no lo recuerdas. Ahora eres un cyborg, pero pienso que sigues siendo la Cyber Noodle que… de alguna forma me caia mejor hace cuatro meses, en tu interior.- Da algunos pasos hacia ella y entrecierra los ojo angustiado, le desvia la mirada algo inseguro. Cyber Noodle gira hacia él escuchando sus palabras.

-La Cyber Noodle que me gustaba. De la que creo que me habia enamorado al verla tan vulnerable, tan emocional, tan humana. Pero en todo este tiempo, lo he comprendido bien.- 2D la mira a los ojos lleno de determinacion y valor.

-Yo… amé, amo y amaré a Noodle por siempre. Por eso entiendo que si alguna vez lo sentí hacia ti, ese sentimiento nunca sería tan fuerte como el que tengo hacia ella.-

Ambos se quedan en sus lugares sin moverse, los segundos corren. 2D sentia la necesidad de decirselo, porque lo recordara o no, ese androide era la persona con la que tenia que aclarar sus sentimientos.

-¿Es todo?- Pregunta ella con tono frio e indiferente.

-Es todo.- Asiente él sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Ok. Cuando vuelva mañana espero que tu plato este vacio. Adios, Stuart.- Se da media vuelta, abre la compuerta de su habitacion y se retira.

Las piernas de 2D tiemblan debilmente, y sin resistirlo mas se deja caer de rodillas al suelo. Se lleva ambas manos al rostro y se acurruca haciabajo sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Es tan horrible ver su apariencia… ver su cuerpo… ver su cara… sabiendo que no es ella. Ella nunca será Noodle…-

* * *

Se escucha un fuerte canto de las gaviotas sobre el cielo, la luz del sol de la tarde era ideal para echarse una buena siesta por el resto del dia.

-En un par de horas… comenzare a remar, lo juro… solo quiero relajarme un segundo mas…- Murmura Noodle sin moverse de su posicion. Bosteza con pereza y estira un poco sus brazos hacia arriba.

Y luego de unos segundos de relax…

Escucha que algo estaba nadando y provocando que al mar sucumba en olas gigantes, pero no peligrosas. Alzan sus piernas hacia arriba y se sienta en su lugar en estado de alerta. Se asoma hacia abajo de su bote salvadidas y se asusta de muerte al ver a… ¡A un hombre gigante nadando por debajo de ella!

-¡¿Qué demonios…?- Se aferra del barco con miedo de caerse an sentir que estaba arriba de algo o alguien. Vuelve a mirar un poco hacia abajo y abre los ojos totalmente sorprendida al reconocer a ese hombre gigante y moreno.

-¿Ru…Russel… san?- Ahora si que estaba shockeada. Y antes de que su mente trate de procesar mas preguntas e interrogantes del por que él estaba en el medio del mar y de como habia adquirido ese tamaño descomunal…

Russel comienza a levantarse, ya que esa parte del mar no era tan profunda. Sus pies logran posarse sobre la tierra submarina y cuando se eleva y se pone firme, nota algo extrañado que tenia un objeto sobre su cabeza. Sobre su espalda tenia varias algas marinas y un pulpo que se escurria con el agua.

-Deeah. Que asco.- Murmura él llevando una mano a su espalda y quitandose al invertebrado maritimo.

-¡Russel- san! ¡Estoy aquiiiiiiii! ¡Russel- san!-

Él escucha gritos provenientes desde arriba. ¡Claro! Era la cosa que tenia sobre su cabeza. Pero se queda unos segundos reconociendo… esa voz tan familiar… no podia ser verdad…

-¿Noodle?- Trata de mirar hacia arriba, siendo inutil obviamente ya que estaba posada sobre su calva.

-¡Si! ¡Soy Noodle! ¡Russel- san, me alegra tanto de que estes sano y salvo!- Noodle se sostiene con ambas manos del barco y sonrie alegremente.

-¡NOODLE! ¡POR DIOS! ¿Cómo puede ser que tu…? ¿Pe… pero no estabas en el infierno?- Cuestiona increiblemente confundido.

-¡SI! ¡Estuve ahí hasta hace muy poco! ¡Pero te explicaré todo en el camino! ¡Tenemos que ir a Plastic Beach ahora mismo!- Exclama muy apresurada.

-He tratado de llegar hace semanas, pero no se bien el rumbo.-

-Yo tampoco, pero…-

Ambos son aturdidos por el sonido de varios helicopteros que pasaban a una gran altura y a toda velocidad arriba de ellos. Volaban hacia adelante a una gran velocidad.

-Pero se que no estamos lejos. ¡Marchemos ahora, Russel- sal! ¡Te contare todo lo que me sucedió mientras tanto!-

-Supongo que yo tambien tengo muchas cosas que explicar, ¡Andando!-

* * *

Murdoc contempla el exterior de toda Plastic Beach desde el ventanal del estudio de grabacion. Llevaba fumando su pipa desde hace un buen rato, y hasta tenia su gorro de capitan puesto. Hace dias que no habia vuelto a ver a esos enemigos voladores que representaban una amenaza para su vivienda y su banda. Habia echo suposiciones locas, como por ejemplo, no se, que ellos habian visto a Cyber Noodle y la habian confundido con la Noodle real en sus pasadas por encima de Plastic Beach. Si era asi, todo le garantizaba que volverian a matarlos a todos. Otra alternativa era tambien que ellos venian a buscar a la Noodle real para llevarsela y volver a hacerla su arma biologica. Tendrian que destruir Gorillaz de todas formas si querian conseguir ese objetivo, pero lo que ellos no sabian era que Noodle no estaba con ellos y que estaba en el infierno.

-Se llevaran una jodida sorpresa cuando vengan y no la encuentren. Vayas idiotas, jajajja.- Rie con crueldad y larga humo de su pipa. Vuelve a enfocar su atencion al exterior del estudio, y cuando dirige la vista a un punto sin siquiera pensarlo…

-¡ROBOMIERDA!- La llama gritando con rabia. Cyber Noodle entra dando un fuerte portazo y camina con pasos apresurados a su amo.

-Murdoc. Esperando ordenes.-

-¿Estas armada?-

-Afirmativo. Equipada con dos ametralladoras calibre veintidós.- Señala su espalda para corroborar sus palabras.

-¡SIGUEME! ¡Y ataca cuando veas tu objetivo! ¡Lo reconoceras!- Murdoc toma la delantera y sale corriendo hacia las escaleras del estudio de grabacion que conducian a la azotea. Éstas tenian forma de caracol y estaban en medio de la habitacion. Ella corre tras él entender sus indicaciones.

-¿A dónde vamos, Murdoc?-

-¡Subiremos a la azotea!-


	56. I got a Feeling now, My heart is Frozen

_No puedo arrancarme Doncamatic del cerebro D: AAAAH. jajaja. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **Utau Hoshina, noodle5522, KammDee. **Si se daran cuenta, obviamente relate mas o menos en capis anteriores el video de On Melancholy Hiil xD, ahora voy a hacer mas o menos lo mismo xD._

* * *

_**[Rhinestone Eyes]**_

_"Helicopters fly over the beach_  
_Same time everyday same routine_  
_Clear target in the summer when skies are blue"_

-Estamos demasiado cerca, puedo ver la costa a lo lejos... solo...-

Noodle se sostenía como podia de la cabeza de Russel, esfuerza un poco la vista hacia adelante y reconoce las costas de Plastic Beach muy a lo lejos. El moreno caminaba por las profundas aguas del mar, logra capturar un tiburon blanco con su mano derecha, y sin disimular se lo lleva a la boca para saciar su hambre.

-Solo espero que todo este bien. Por favor.- Murmura suplicandose a si misma, con un mal presentimiento en su pecho.

* * *

Existia un farol alto y solo iluminaba con una esplendorosa luz amarillenta las noches tetricas en Plastic Beach. Y como un autentico demonio con sed de venganza… Sun Moon Star salta casi volando desde ese farol y planeando con su capa extensa y negra, cae de cuclillas sobre la parte mas alta de la estructura principal de Plastic Beach. Unas pequeñas rejas adornaban esa azotea, desde ese lugar habia una increible vista. Sun Moon se queda mirando hacia adelante y sus ojos se iluminan un poco. Su capa se mese por el constante viento maritimo, y por la gran altura en donde se encontraba.

-Hoy es el dia… en que me llevare lo que merezco.-

De pronto una compuerta de forma rectangular se abre desde el piso. Sun Moon gira su cabeza hacia atrás rapidamente al darse cuenta de eso. Desde alli, emerge Murdoc con gesto serio y ofensivo. Atrás suyo sale Cyber Noodle con ametralladoras en ambas manos. Comprende la orden de Murdoc al ver a Sun Moon Star en frente suyo. Ese era el objetivo por aniquilar. Entonces sonrie divertida, apunta hacia él y dispara a matar.

Sun Moon se sorprende y salta desesperadamente desde la azotea para escapar y esquivar los disparos ofensivos de Cyber Noodle. Cae en el pasto que era parte del sosten de la gran morada y que estaba antes de llegar a la costa, corre y se oculta detrás de algunas estatuas decorativas de demonios para salvarse. Pero los disparos del androide lo seguian y destruyen la estatua que lo protegia.

Sun Moon no ve otra alternativa o forma de evadir las balas, asi que salta hacia el mar a una distancia de casi cincuenta metros y cae de lleno en el agua, hundiendose en las profundidades.

* * *

Luego de la intervencion de Cyber Noodle hace algunas horas, 2D estaba de pie a un par de metros de la entrada de su habitacion. Llevaba en sus manos una mascara de payaso. Tenia una gran sonrisa feliz y una nariz puntiaguda y alargada.

-Y pensar… que Noods siempre llevaba una mascara para ocultar su cicatriz.-

Mira con melancolia esa mascara. Si mal no recordaba, siempre jugaba con ella, y en varias ocasiones la habia utilizado en conciertos. Tambien se le vienen a la mente las veces que la intercambiaba con Noodle en forma de juego. Ambos siempre reian cuando ella se colocaba la mascara de él y fingia ser un payaso.

-Y hasta me habia preguntado por que usaba una mascara si no tenia nada que ocultar.- Se la coloca sobre la cabeza y baja los brazos.

-Quizas ahora… si la necesito. Porque los payasos siempre estan felices y sonrien.- Suspira y baja la mirada.

-Definitivamente la necesito.-

Un estruendo se oye muy cerca del pequeño ventanal circular de su habitacion. 2D gira hacia atrás sorprendido y nota que una figura oscura nadaba de manera apresurada por los mares. Se queda mirando confundido como Sun Moon Star nadaba junto con varios peces.

* * *

Sun Moon emerge del agua de un gran salto que esparce grandes cantidades de agua hacia todos lados. Para sorpresa de Murdoc y del cyborg, que aun podian localizarlo desde las alturas, el demonio habia aterrizado sobre un barco de grandes velas y de muy vieja estructura. Él posa una mano sobre la madera, arrodillado. Y alza su mirada hacia adelante. Desde sus ojos se refleja Plastic Beach, y pasa a enfocar su total atencion en sus dos enemigos. Los señala con su dedo indice, con su garra puntiaguda y afilada en señal de que alguien o algo… atacara.

Murdoc observa su gesto y abre los ojos atonito. ¿A quien le estaba ordenando que lo atacaran? ¿Y que rayos hacia ese barco casi fantasmal en frente de Plastic Beach? Se le queda mirando con gesto serio y calculador a Sun Moon y reacciona.

-Se lo que planea. Ve abajo y ármate hasta las uñas. Ésto sera una autentica guerra.-

-Orden recibida.- Cyber Noodle baja las escaleras y se retira de la azotea.

Entonces…

Sun Moon Star le transmite sus pensamientos a su deudor mas grande, Murdoc Niccals. Despues de todo, ellos dos habian sido socios desde los principios de Gorillaz y antes inclusive. Los demonios habian cumplido todos los caprichos y deseos de Murdoc, pero él siendo un total estafador, nunca entregó su alma ya que prentendia vivir la vida facil y escapar de las deudas por el resto de su existencia. Ante su falta de pago, Sun Moon Star era solo un cobrador. Un enviado de Satan para hacerle pagar, pero hasta ahora no habia tenido éxito. El satanista habia intentado ofrecer el alma de Noodle a cambio de su alma, pero ella habia logrado escapar dos veces. En definitiva, su deuda nunca habia sido saldada. Por eso mismo, ellos no le habian dado éxito con su tercer album. ¿Para que seguir haciendole favores al deudor si éste nunca paga? Y Satan siempre se descargaba con Boogieman. Ya no queria tolerarlo mas. Él le habia ofrecido la mano a Murdoc, y éste le habia tomado el brazo en totalidad. Era el momento de la verdad, mataria a Murdoc si era necesario para robarse su alma.

-JJAJAJAJJAJAJA. ¡Intentalo, infeliz!- Murdoc le sonrie maliciosamente, con un gesto confiado a Sun Moon Star desde la gran distancia que se llevaban y le muestra su lengua. No pensaba perder como le habia sucedido la ultima vez con Noodle. Ésta era su revancha luego de su ultima derrota contra el demonio. Y esta vez le ganaria costara lo que le costara.

* * *

Una gran explosion sacude la estructura de Plastic Beach. Las compuertas de la entrada habian volado literalmente. Desde el interior, salia Cyber Noodle armada con sus ametralladoras en ambas manos y muchas mas armas en su espalda. Sonrie divertida con muchas ansias de matar y apunta sus armas un poco hacia arriba, preparada para lo que sea.

* * *

Sun Moon Star alza su cabeza hacia arriba y extiende sus manos hacia sus costados. Docenas de espiritus toman forma humana en el interior del barco. Se comienza a llenar de tripulantes que surgian como humo color niebla y luego tomaban formas humanas. Esos fantasmas corren a sus posiciones, a la parte de los armamentos del barco.

-¡Destruiremos Plastic Beach! ¡Tu mas preciado logro, Murdoc! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Grita riendo como nunca Sun Moon. Murdoc gruñe enojadisimo y retrocede un poco.

-Y no seremos los unicos que lo hagan, jajajajja.- Termina murmurando de forma diabolica Boogieman.

-¿Qué?- El satanista queda en shock al ver como varias avionetas pasan por arriba del barco de Sun Moon y vuelan de forma ofensiva hacia Plastic Beach. Sin esperar mas comienzan a disparar con sus fuertes armamentos hacia Murdoc.

Él tuerce una mueca de inseguridad y sabe muy bien que tiene que huir de ahí antes de que lo maten. Las balas llegan perforando el piso de la azotea, entonces, no duda en tirarse por la compuerta que conducia a las escaleras para evitar los disparos. Salta con todas sus fuerzas y cae golpeandose estupidamente, pero evadiendo los balazos al fin.

-¡Ahora si que estamos jodidos!- Cae sobre su escritorio arrojando al piso todos los objetos que estaba arriba, incluyendo ese jodido calamar chupa tinta.

* * *

Desde la parte submarina de Plastic Beach, se escuchan varios temblores que sacuden toda la estructura. En la habitacion de 2D, él tiembla con los ojos bien abiertos al sentir las sacudidas y al ver que caian cenizas del techo y que se producia un gran escandalo desde arriba. Como si de una guerra se tratara.

-¿Qué... que rayos esta pasando arriba?- Se pregunta con nerviosismo.

De pronto, logra escuchar un rugido monstruoso desde el interior de las aguas del mar. El peliazul gira hacia atrás esperando lo peor, y reconoce el rugido de la furiosa ballena que lo acechaba. Lleva una mano a su mascara de payaso que estaba sobre su cabeza y la baja para ocultar su rostro lleno de miedo. Queria tratar de pensar que de esa forma el animal no notaria que le tenia tanto horror y que se iria como en varias ocasiones. Observa entonces que varios disparos atravesaban las aguas desde arriba, y que la enorme ballena nadaba hacia su ventana desde lo lejos.

* * *

Los aviones seguian disparando con todo su armamento, y pasaban por arriba de Plastic Beach una y otra vez para retomar su ataque. Cyber Noodle apunta hacia arriba con una ametralladora y se mantiene debajo de una enorme palmera para no ser localizada o vista por esos aviones enemigos.

Ella disparara a matar con bastante cautela ya que al ver que eran varios aviones que se movian a gran velocidad constantemente, sabia que tenia cierta desventaja y que seria dificil atinarles. Cambia las municiones de la ametralladora que llevaba porque se le habian acabado y da un par de pasos hacia adelante. Algunas balas ya le habian atravesado el cuerpo pero no sentia daños aparentes. Observa como los aviones vuelven a pasar arriba suyo y ella sostiene su arma con fuerza.

Sonrie excitada ante el extasis de la batalla, sentia una satisfaccion y placer grande al cumplir su cometido de vida. Aniquilar objetivos para servir a Murdoc. Y a pesar de estar herida seguia sonriendo de forma enferma y carente de sentimientos. Sin darse cuenta, una lagrima cae de su ojos derecho.

Quizas sin tenerlo en cuenta, sentia felicidad por estar peleando de forma asesina contra enemigos que eran casi imposible de derrotar estando ella sola.

* * *

-Lo sabia… ¡Va a comerme!- Exclama 2D retrocediendo un poco con su mascara aun puesta. La ballena abre su inmensa boca y nada a toda velocidad hacia la ventanilla del cantante. El animal estaba alborotado por los disparos que caian sobre el mar, y sin tener control sobre sus actos, esta a punto de darle una gran mordida a la parte submarina de Plastic Beach, destruyendo y matando a 2D por completo.

Un segundo antes de que este a punto de clavar su mandibula en ese lugar…

Un inmenso brazo toma la cola de la ballena bruscamente y la detiene.

2D se queda estatico, muerto del miedo y sin poder moverse. De verdad estaba petrificado. El animal abre sus ojos de una forma espeluznante, shockeado por el agarre de aquel brazo enorme.

-No te dejare hacerlo, sardina gigante.- Russel se asoma a la superficie del mar de una gran zambullida, y sujetando la cola del animal con su mano derecha, lo alza con el brazo y lo arroja como si fuera un enorme pez por los aires, sin compasion alguna.

La ballena vuela por el cielo. En ese momento, uno de los aviones volaba en direccion a Plastic Beach para volver a atacar. El piloto mira a su costado y hace cara de WTF cuando descubre horrorizado que una ballena se le venia encima violentamente. Mira hacia adelante sin saber como reaccionar y que hacer y sin poder evitarlo, la ballena se estrella de costado sobre el avion y lo destruye totalmente, lo parte en varios pedazos. Solo se observa que los restos del avion caen sobre el mar y produce un violento salpicón sobre el agua.

* * *

-...Gigante...- Cyber Noodle se queda boquiabierta en la costa con su ametralladora en mano. Al contemplar a Russel en su nuevo y descomunal tamaño, queda sorprendida y lo mira por segundos enteros. No sabia si debia atacarlo o algo. No le habian dado indicaciones sobre eso. El baterista estaba cruzado de brazos y se apoyaba sobre estos sobre las arenas de Plastic Beach. Miraba con odio y enojo a Cyber Noodle, y sin pronunciar ni siquiera una palabra, comienza abrir la boca lentamente.

Desde el interior de esta…

La Noodle real emerge abriendose el paso con sus manos, con su mascara felina colocada y su caracteristico vestido blanco con detalles femeninos y medias largas y rayadas que le llegaban un poco mas alto que las rodillas. Al contemplar a Cyber Noodle en frente suyo, se sube la mascara con su mano derecha y la deja en su cabeza solo para mirar con ojos frios y neutros a su clon robot.

Su cicatriz se notaba mas que nunca, su ojo herido y marcado con quemaduras oscuras. La japonesa observa a su enemiga con un desprecio irreconocible y una frialdad inaudíta.


	57. Can't take this Really can't finish this

-¡¿Russel? ¡Ese era Russ! ¡RUSSEL!- 2D se vuelve a subir su mascara y a dejarla sobre su cabeza. Corre hacia la entrada y trata de abrir la puerta apretando todos los botones al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo seguia marcando "denegado".

-¡TENGO QUE SALIR! ¡DEBO SALIR PARA SABER LO QUE ESTA PASANDO ARRIBA! ¡DEBO VER A RUSS!- Golpea con ambos puños y lleno de desesperacion la puerta una y otra vez sin tener respuesta. Cierra los ojos adolorido y cae de rodillas al suelo, apoya su frente contra la puerta y se queda en esa posicion por un rato, apoyando ambas manos sobre la entrada. Se quita la mascara de su cabeza con muchisima violencia y la arroja hacia un lado sintiendose impotente.

-Necesito salir… tengo que salir… ¡DEJENME SALIR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡MURDOC!- aprieta sus puños con fuerza y mira con determinacion la entrada al separse un poco.

-¡SACAME DE AQUÍ! ¡SACAME! ¡MURDOC! ¡CYBER NOODLE! ¡ALGUIEN!-

De pronto se escucha que el seguro de la puerta se destraba seguido de varios ruidos metalicos. 2D abre los ojos atonito y se pone de pie retrocediendo un poco. Al estar sin seguros, alguien desde el otro lado abre la compuerta de un golpe brusco y da un fuerte portazo. El cantante te queda atonito al ver a ese hombre en frente suyo y retrocede un poco.

-¿Mu… Murdoc?-

-¡¿QUÉ HACES AHÍ PARADO? ¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ, ESTUPIDO! ¡RAPIDO, SIGUEME!- Murdoc se adelanta hacia adentro de la habitacion, lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra hacia afuera. Pero 2D no entendia absolutamente nada.

-¡Es..espera! ¡¿Por qué debemos irnos? ¡¿Qué son todos esos disparos? ¡Acabo de ver a Sun Moon y a Russel! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?-

-¿RUSSEL?- Lo suelta en la mitad del pasillo y mira sin poder creerlo al peliazul.

-¡SI! ¡Juro que era Russel! ¡Pero… pero era enorme! ¡Era un gigante! ¡Estaba en el mar y me salvo de la ballena que casi me come!- Exclama muy preocupado el cantante.

-Stu, estas totalmente enfermo.-

-¡No lo estoy! ¡Era él! ¡Debes creerme!-

-¡No importa! ¡Nos ataca Sun Moon y avionetas que vienen por Noodle! ¡Vayamos por la zorra y larguemonos de aquí!-

-¿AH? ¿Sun Moon…? ¿Avionetas que vienen por Noodle? ¿Pero que ella no esta…?-

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA NADA! ¡NI SIQUIERA PARA RAZONAR! ¡LA CHATARRA NO PODRA DERROTARLOS A TODOS! ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!-

-¡Pero espera! ¡¿Y que hay de…?-

Pero Murdoc ignora las dudas insistentes de 2D, lo toma bruscamente del brazo y se lo lleva corriendo hacia el ascensor. No queria escuchar mas preguntas y solo largarse de ese lugar antes de que los maten a todos.

* * *

Una avioneta seguia disparando la estructura de Plastic Beach y destruyendola, los vidrios volaban por todos lados. Sun Moon Star rie satisfecho y apunta hacia la enorme playa con su dedo indice.

-¡DISPAREN CAÑONES!- La tripulacion fantasma le asiente a su capitan, corren hacia sus posiciones y cargan los cañones para disparar en un ataque destructivo en totalidad. Apuntan tres cañones hacia Plastic Beach y disparan las bolas de acero. Estas se estrellan y destruyen aun mas la lujosa morada.

Sharon se horroriza de muerte cuando disparos atraviesan su ventana principal, destruyendo los vidrios y demas cosas del interior de esa habitacion. Pero un cañonazo hacia provocado que la mitad del cuarto cayera en cientos de pedazos y que quedara al descubierto hacia las afueras el interior de la habitacion.

Podia ver el exterior, y la escena era monstruosa. Un par de aviones volaban en forma ofensiva sobre la playa de plastico y un barco pirata apuntaba la estructura de su hogar.

-¡Sun Moon Star!- Grita con rabia en su mirada al notar quien estaba en el barco mirandola con el mismo odio. El demonio apunta hacia ella otra vez con total frialdad.

Sharon retrocede llena de impotencia, el disparo la mataria sin dudarlo. Pero de pronto, las puertas semi destruidas de su habitacion se abren, Murdoc observa de inmediato que la habitacion tenia un agujero gigante y que desde ahí se apreciaba el barco fantasma de Sun Moon

-¡FUEGO!- Los disparos se hacen inminentes.

Murdoc corre hacia ella, la toma del brazo y la saca de la habitacion a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡SHARON!- 2D observa como ambos corren hacia él, que estaba a unos metros de su entrada. Y de repente…

**¡BOOOM!**

Todo explota horriblemente, miles de escombros de concreto vuelan por todos lados ante los impactos de las balas de cañon. Bajo la gran nube de polvo, se escuchan las toses de los tres. 2D estaba arrodillado en el suelo con algunos raspones que sangraban por ese impacto inminente. Murdoc estaba a su lado en las mismas condiciones, Sharon le toma un brazo porque estaba en frente suyo y trata de acercarlo a él.

-¡MURDOC! ¡Murdoc! ¡¿Estas bien? ¡¿Qué esta…?-

-¡¿Sun Moon hizo eso? ¡Va a matarnos! ¡No podremos escapar!- 2D se pone de pie rapidamente mientras que la niebla se disipaba un poco.

-¡LO SE, LO SE! ¡Se canso de todo! ¡Quiere matarme a toda costa, pero no se lo pienso permitir! ¡Lo peor de todo es que esos putos aviones tambien nos atacan!- Murdoc se pone de pie de la misma forma.

-¿Aviones? ¡¿Pero por que?- Sharon mira muy preocupada y agitada al satanista.

-Piensan que Noodle esta aquí. No saben que esta en el infierno, MIERDA. O lo peor, quizas piensan que Cyber Noodle es la real.-

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Y… y donde esta ella ahora?- Se alarma 2D con mucho miedo.

-La mande afuera a combatirlos.- Contesta Murdoc seriamente.

-La mataran. ¿Es lo que quieres? Sabes que no podra contra todos ellos.- Sharon mira con la misma seriedad al satanista.

-Honestamente seria lo ideal. Si la matan pensaran que su objetivo esta cumplido y ya no nos fastidiaran la vida. Me importa una jodida mierda ese androide de pacotilla, solo sirve como arma.-

-¡No.. No podemos dejar que la maten!- 2D le sujeta el brazo a Murdoc con algo de inseguridad en sus ojos.

-¡Stu- Pot! ¡Ella es la culpable de que se llevaran a Noodle! ¡No debes protegerla!- Le ruega Sharon con indignacion.

-¡Aun asi no se merece morir de esa forma! ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Russ puede ayudarnos con ese enorme tamaño a enfrentar a esos aviones y a Sun Moon!-

-¡¿Russel?- Se sorprende ella de inmediato al oirlo.

-¡Si! ¡Esta aquí! ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Pero ahora es gigante! ¡No se como explicarlo, pero estoy seguro de que era él!-

-SUFICIENTE. ¡Deja de decir estupideces, face- ache! ¡Larguemonos de aquí, que hundan este lugar! ¡Que maten al cyborg! ¡Lo importante es salvar nuestros traseros!- Lo corta Murdoc sin nada de paciencia.

-¡Pero Murdoc…!- 2D trata de hacerlo razonar a su manera. Pero el satanista no lo espera ni por un segundo mas, sale corriendo por los pasillos para salir de su hogar. Sharon asiente y lo sigue a su paso, toma el brazo del cantante y se lo lleva consigo con las palabras en la boca.

* * *

Queriendole dar el golpe final, Noodle apunta la ametralladora que le habia arrebatado a su enemiga hacia el pecho del Noodle estaba de espaldas contra la arena, temblaba por los graves daños de su cuerpo. Con cierta dificultad, trata de abrir su boca una ultima vez. Desde adentro de ésta se aprecia que una especie de cañon comenzaba a emerger, salia un tubo metalico de su boca. Queria dispararle como ultima alternativa, era su arma mas fuerte. Pero cuando trata de encenderla... el estabilizador de su cuerpo, instalado en su cabeza, le indica que los daños eran demasiado graves como para poder ejecutar un disparo desde el arma de su boca.

La japonesa posa su pie sobre su estomago, el androide solo esconde su tubo metalico y entiende que ya no podia hacer nada para defenderse. Noodle dispara con expresion neutra en su rostro. Cyber Noodle estaba gravemente dañada y sus circuitos destruidos no le permitian moverse mas. Recibe los disparos que destruyen su procesador central del pecho y ella larga aceite negro y espeso por la boca. Sus ojos pierden brillo y queda de espaldas sobre la arena mirando hacia arriba.

-Daños… al 100%.- Es lo ultimo que murmura y luego sus mecanismos se desactivan y ella deja de funcionar. Cyber Noodle tenia cortes graves en piernas y brazos y varios balazos en el cuerpo, su pecho estaba atravesado por muchos.

La pelea entre ambas habia comenzado hace un buen tiempo, pero Noodle al final habia logrado derrotarla. Su agilidad era superior, y habia logrado arrebatarle sus armas y usarlas en su contra.

-¿Noods? ¿Estas bien?- Pregunta Russel preocupado al ver el estado de Noodle. A pesar de haber ganado, ella tenia varios cortes en los brazos y piernas que parecian sangrar bastante, las balas la habian rosado.

-Estoy bien. Pero el problema mas grande ahora es…- Ella se baja la mascara para cubrir su rostro, y de pronto sin poder prevenirlo, dos aviones pasan arriba de ambos y disparan a matar. Noodle se agacha a la defensiva, mientras que Russel la cubre con su enorme mano para que ninguna bala la dañara.

-¡¿Acaso esos malditos son…?- Russel hace una mueca de disgusto notable y mira hacia arriba.

-Tenemos que exterminarlos. ¡No dejare que destruyan todo! ¡Voy a matarlos sin PIEDAD!- Noodle toma su ametralladora, sujeta del suelo un rifle que Cyber Noodle habia dejado caer y se lo cuelga en la espalda.

-LOS ANIQUILARE. ESTA VEZ FRACASAR NO SERA ACEPTABLE.-

-¡Noodle!- Russel se sorprende ya que habia hablado como si no fuese ella misma, con un tono frio y asesino. Noodle sale corriendo por la costa de la isla de plastico para poder conseguir su objetivo. El gigante se pone de pie y avanza con enormes pasos por el mar tratando de seguirla.

**¡BOOOOM!**

-¡Aghhhhh!- Russel retrocede herido y cae de espaldas en el mar al recibir el impacto de tres balas de cañon. La zambullida provoca que violentas olas se asomen por las arenas de Plastic Beach.

Sun Moon Star rie con carcajadas maquiavelicas alzando sus brazos satisfecho.

-¡Tu tampoco escaparas de esta! ¡Todos ustedes moriran! ¡Me vengare de Noodle también! ¡TODOS MORIRAN!-

Russel emerge del agua con una expresion totalmente furiosa y a una gran velocidad nada hacia el barco fantasma.

-No te perdonare, Sun Moon Star. ¡Te destruire aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!-

* * *

Murdoc sale por la entrada destruida por Cyber Noodle seguido de 2D y Sharon. Los tres se quedan de pie un segundo.

-¡¿A dónde vamos ahora? ¿De verdad dejaremos que destruyan Plastic Beach?- Sharon mira preocupada a Murdoc.

-¡No podemos dejar que esos aviones lo destruyan todo! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Cyber Noodle tambien!- La secunda 2D con su mismo tono.

-¡Ademas Sun Moon nos perseguira si huimos en un barco! ¡Hay que deshacernos de él!-

-¡Esos aviones tambien querran matarnos si huimos!-

-¡YA CALLENSE! ¡CON TODAS SUS QUEJAS NO PUEDO PENSAR CON CLARIDAD! ¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE ENCONTRAR UNA SOLU…!- Murdoc les grita harto de oirlos, pero al mirar al frente, se queda shockeado y casi traumado por lo que estaba viendo. Sharon dirige su mirada hacia donde él enfocaba su atencion, tartamudea impresionada.

-¿Ese… de verdad… es…?-

-¡RUSSEL! ¡Russ! ¡Les dije que estaba aquí! ¡Y que era gigante!- Lo señala 2D con una gran sonrisa de alegria al ver que su mejor amigo estaba a lo lejos en el mar.

-Maldita sea, no estabas loco, Stu. ¿Pero que rayos le sucedió? ¿Y como puede ser que…?-

**¡BOOOOOM!**

Otros cañonazos golpean al gigante hiriéndolo gravemente, el baterista cierra los ojos adolorido y vuelve a caer en las profundidades del mar casi inconsciente.

-¡RUSS!- 2D sale corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces hacia la costa, porque al ver semejante escena se preocupa de muerte por su amigo.

-¡Espera! ¡Stu- Pot!- Sharon lo sigue corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, Murdoc los sigue a pesar de que sabia que no podrian ayudarlo.

-¡Sun Moon pelea contra él con su barco!- Exclama ella mientras corria y veia lo que sucedia en el mar.

-¡Lo matara! ¡Da igual que sea un gigante! ¡Los disparos de los cañones son demasiado!- Continua gritando el satanista sin dejar de correr.

-¡NO! ¡TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLO! ¡No podemos dejar que…!- Y en ese momento, 2D se tropieza con un cuerpo que yacia en la arena, él corria a la delantera, sus dos compañeros se detienen cuando cae al suelo.

-¡Hey! ¡Idiota, levantate! ¡No hay tiempo para…!-

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es…!- Sharon se cubre la boca con ambas manos, atonita. El cuerpo de Cyber Noodle estaba en el piso, parecia estar muerta. Tenia varias heridas graves en su cuerpo y su boca estaba manchada con sangre negra. 2D se acomoda arrodillandose en el suelo y se horroriza al verla en ese estado. Se acerca a ella y la levanta un poco, la sostiene entre sus brazos.

-¿E..esta… muerta?- Pregunta muy nervioso al contemplarla tan malherida.

-¿Pero como sucedió? Sus heridas no son solo balazos…- Observa Sharon aun impresionada.

-¡AL SUELO!- Grita Murdoc al darse cuenta de que los aviones vuelven a sobrevolar sobre la costa disparando con sus ametralladora. Sharon y 2D se agachan contra el suelo y se cubren la cabeza con las manos. Pero Murdoc observa que ambos aviones tomaban rumbos diferentes, uno giraba hacia ellos nuevamente para volver a atacar, y el otro seguia hacia la derecha en direccion opuesta hacia ellos.

A lo lejos, Murdoc nota en la costa a una figura muy lejana. Una figura femenina que hace que su corazon se acelere conmocionado.

-Imposible.- Sale corriendo sin pronunciar ninguna otra palabra hacia aquella figura femenina, esquivando los balazos que provenian del cielo.

-¡¿Mu…Murdoc?- Sharon se descubre un poco y queda aturdida por la reciente huida del satanista.

-¡Tenemos que refugiarnos! ¡Sino nos asesinaran!- 2D levanta a Cyber Noodle entre sus brazos. Sharon comprende sus intenciones y sale corriendo cubriendose la cabeza seguido del peliazul, en busca de un lugar para ocultarse.


	58. Falling out of Aeroplanes, Good times

_Ah, me salió muy corto D: pero era necesario cortarlo aca xD. Gracias por sus reviews a: KaamDee, noodle5522, Infinity. Spirit, Utau Hoshina... Ya se termina el fic :(_

* * *

Noodle apunta hacia arriba y dispara sin cesar a los dos aviones que ya la habian reconocido. Ambos querian aniquilarla, pero ella les daria pelea hasta el final. Pasan sobre ella disparando con sus armas, los balazos caen sobre la tierra marcando su paso. Ella corre varios metros para esquivarlos hacia adelante, se cuelga la ametralladora en la espalda, aprieta sus dientes y saca su rifle de la espalda tambien. Planea disparar con mas presicion a los pilotos de las cabinas, y cuando apunta hacia arriba una vez mas, dispara fallando en su primer intento al avion que se le venia encima. Sin embargo otro la estaba por sorprender con sus disparos desde atrás. Noodle vuelve a apuntar con deseperacion hacia su primer objetivo sin prestarle atencion al segundo avion que no habia notado. El ruido de las balas incrustandose en la arena hacen que se sorprenda, gira hacia atrás sin tiempo para poder esquivarlo.

-No…-

-¡NOODLE!-

Alguien se le arroja encima y la empuja violentamente hacia un costado. Ambos quedan tirados en la arena habiendo esquivado los disparos por muy poca distancia.

-Mu…Murdoc… san…- Noodle respiraba agitada con cierta dificultad de espaldas contra la arena, y sonrie aliviada al ver al satanista. Murdoc se levanta de encima de ella y queda arrodillado en el suelo, hace un gesto de confusion y realmente se le queda mirando atonito.

-¿Cómo mierda pudiste…? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tu no habias…?-

-Salí del infierno y vine para terminar con este asunto, tambien para volver con mi familia.-

-Cariño…-

Noodle gime adolorida y lleva su mano derecha lentamente hacia su estomago. Una bala le habia llegado y su hemorragia era grave. Quizas hasta le habia atravesado algun organo vital. Una mancha carmesi se hace visible y se agranda en su vestido blanco por la sangre que seguia saliendo.

-¡NOODLE!- Murdoc se horroriza al ver que ella estaba herida de gravedad. Se le queda mirando shockeado sin saber que rayos hacer en esa situacion.

-Escuchame, Murdoc- san…- Ella lleva su mano manchada de sangre a su mascara y se la sube a su cabeza, abre los ojos con expresion cansada e intenta sonreirle.

-Tu… las escuchaste, ¿Verdad? Las dos palabras que activan mi modo Berserk. Que me convierten en una arma homicida y que me hacen perder el control. Dimelas ahora, antes de que muera.- Le dice tratando de que entienda que era la unica forma de que los extermine a todos. Pero él baja la cabeza y se queda estatico por varios segundos, luego de un tiempo decide articular palabras.

-Amor… yo… es mi culpa, ¿Verdad? Te dieron por mi culpa, siempre lo arruino. Siempre es mi culpa, siempre la cago por completo. Si hubiera llegado un segundo antes quizas lo hubiera evitado, SIEMPRE ES MI PUTA CULPA.- Murdoc cierra los ojos con fuerza y golpea el suelo con su puño lleno de rabia e impotencia. Se sentia tan miserable y tan incapaz de hacer nada, se odiaba demasiado a si mismo. Sentia que él habia involucrado a Noodle desde un principio en todo eso, en el infierno y en su deuda egoista. Por primera vez, se arrepiente de haberlo echo sinceramente.

-No… Murdoc- san… no es tu culpa ahora… de verdad ahora no lo es… no queda mucho tiempo…- Noodle cierra los ojos adolorida y vuelve a sostenerse la herida.

-Dime las palabras, asi los aniquilare sin que este dolor me impida hacerlo. En ese estado no soy consciente de nada, ¡Debes hacerlo rapido!-

-Cariño, no puedo dejarte morir. Debo evitarlo, no puedes irte otra vez. Ellos no podrian tolerarlo. Tu no vas a morir.-

-Otou- san… onegai… estoy muriendo…-

-No… NOO… NO… 2D… no podria soportarlo… tienes que vivir, eres nuestro sol…- Murdoc siente que todo se volvia a derrumbar, que todo era como hace cinco años. Que si Noodle moria, ya no habria esperanza de seguir. Y que si no podia evitarlo, ya nada volveria a tener sentido.

Noodle le sonrie agradecida y con paz interior en sus ojos verdosos. Se podia distinguir bien la cicatriz de su ojos derecho mientras que su fleco los cubria a ambos en parcialidad. Murdoc alza un poco la mirada hacia ella, la observa con dudas y desconfianza en los ojos. Luego de unos segundos vuelve su gesto serio y aprieta sus puños con decisión.

-No se que es lo que sucedera despues. Es la primera vez que me sucede algo asi, princesa. Ahora solo puedo entender que no todo esta en mis manos y que tu eres la unica que puede terminar con todo esto.-

Ella deja derramar lagrimas desde sus ojos y le sonrie conmovida por sus palabras, le asiente debilmente ya que no le quedaba mucho de su vida.

-Me alegro que lo entiendas, Ai shiteru Murdoc- san. Arigato. Gracias por todo. Siempre seras mi padre…-

Murdoc cierra los ojos seriamente y se agacha su cuerpo hacia ella. Acerca su rostro a su oido y murmura_ dos palabras._

Se queda al costado de su oido por segundos enteros, sin querer retomar la postura. La escena se congela y el mundo se detiene.

El satanista se aleja bruscamente con una mirada defensiva y precavido al notar como Noodle abre los ojos y estos se dilatan en un segundo. Él se levanta y sale corriendo en direccion opuesta de donde habia venido. Ambos helicopteros retoman su ruta por cuarta vez y al notar el cuerpo de Noodle indefenso sobre el suelo, la apuntan con sus ametralladoras.

* * *

Los balazos se clavan en la arena a un par de metros de Sharon y 2D, quienes estaban debajo de una gran palmera y se agachan crubriendose con las manos.

-No vamos a lograrlo.- ella se arrodilla en el suelo y mira con miedo como los cañonazos vuelven a golpear a Russel, a quien no le daban tiempo para reaccionar y atacar ante los constantes ataques de Sun Moon Star.

-¡No! ¡Russel! ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora, Stu- Pot? ¡No se como debemos ayudarlo!-

-¡No lo se! Si tan solo pudieramos… hacer que Cyber Noodle…- 2D baja la mirada y entrecierra los ojos con el cyborg entre sus brazos. Si estuviera consciente y sin tantos daños, podria pelear y ayudar a Russel de alguna forma. Tambien podria intentar combatir a los aviones que los atacaban y destruian Plastic Beach.

-Si despertara, nos podria ayudar a combatir. Pero… esta tan lastimada… parece muerta. Justo cuando la necesitamos no puede ayudarnos en nada.- Murmura angustiada bajando la mirada tambien. Alza un poco la cabeza y se le queda mirando preocupada al androide.

-Debemos tratar de activarla, en la isla desierta estaba bastante averiada tambien y pudo ayudarnos de todas formas, se que no es lo mismo, pero tenemos que intentarlo.-

-¿Pe…pero como?-

-Su procesador central. Murdoc me lo enseñó cuando la reparamos hace tiempo.-

2D la recuesta en la arena, Sharon lleva sus manos al pecho del robot, le aparta un poco la ropa y la abre. Se ven mecanismos roboticos y circuitos en su interior. Algunos cables cortados que hacian corto circuito y largaban chispas.

-Su procesador central recibio un balazo directo. Aun asi…- Lleva su mano a su procesador y lo ajusta de su lugar un poco. Le da un fuerte golpe, y este comienza a hacer un ruido extraño. Prende una luz roja y todo el cuerpo del cyborg se vuelve a encender. Sharon le cierra el pecho y le acomoda la ropa.

-Aun asi puede funcionar. Pero…-

Cyber Noodle agita un poco su cuerpo, provocando que tiemble. Y sus ojos vuelven a tomar brillo.

-Daños… al 100%… iniciando auto reparacion automatica… ¡AHH!- Ella se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos y abre los ojos horrorizada.

-¡¿Cyber Noodle?- Sharon se aparta asustada ante su reaccion.

-¡¿Qué le sucede?- 2D tambien se aleja un poco igual de atemorizado.

-¡¿QUÉ ME ESTA…?- Pero el androide clava las uñas de sus dedos en su cabeza y sigue horrorizada por quien sabe que razon. Se retuerce en el suelo y mira el cielo, hacia el sol directamente. El ruido de los aviones de guerra, el sonido de las balas, las explosiones de los cañonazos. Las voces de Sharon y 2D, Murdoc, Russel, Noodle…

**_Noodle…_**

* * *

**_¿Ella era Noodle?_**

_-Asi que es eso lo que has sentido desde ese dia, ¿Ah?-_

Cyber Noodle le sonrie y le asiente sentada en el suelo, en aquella tierra amarranoda con rocas volcanicas por doquier.

_-¿Culpa? ¿Mera culpa?-_

Ella vuelve a asentir con la misma sonrisa confiada. Ignoraba los gritos de agonia del infierno, ignoraba el dolor de sus heridas. Tambien las sonrisas burlonas de los demonios que la rodeaban en ese momento.

_-¿Tanto querias que te arrebataramos tu humanidad y ahora lo que sientes es culpa? ¿No era que odiabas ser humana? Esa alma artificial que te creamos para que nos entregues ese codigo y destruyas Gorillaz, que traiciones a Murdoc, y para que nos entregues el alma de Noodle… nosotros te quitamos esos sentimientos, esa alma… a cambio del codigo.-_

Cyber Noodle siempre llevaba las ropas que la verdadera Noodle llevaba en "El mañana" cada vez que estaba en sus sueños y los demonios se comunicaban con ella desde el infierno.

_-Pensabamos que estarias conforme. Tu cuerpo robotico sigue en la tierra de los mortales, tu objetivo se cumplió. Ya no sientes nada y no recuerdas nada, solo sigues las ordenes de tu amo sin objetar, como antes. ¿Por qué sientes culpa? ¿Por qué extrañas ser humana si es sinonimo de ser debil?-_

Ella se pone de pie sin dejar de sonreir y les muestra sus dientes, su fleco cubria sus ojos.

-Porque me di cuenta… de que quiero ser humana.-

Recuerda cuando 2D le decia que la amaba en los ultimos momentos que recordaba en la tierra. En esos momentos de desesperacion en los cuales Sun Moon Star le habia arrebatado su humanidad a cambio del alma de Noodle.

-Aunque se… que ser un cyborg es ventajoso en muchos aspectos, la culpa me carcome desde que traicioné Gorillaz. Se que no puedo remediarlo. Se que soy una basura. Pero ahora… se que por aquella felicidad vale la pena ser humana.- Cyber Noodle baja la mirada con una expresion melancolia. Recuerda la sonrisa de 2D y rie un poco de forma triste.

-Se mas que nadie que 2D no me ama en realidad… que siempre amará a Noodle. Que lo que me dijo era porque estaba confundido. Daria lo que fuera para que me amara, pero se que nunca sucedera. De todas formas, ser su amiga, estar con él, poder divertirme… reir…-

Alza la mirada hacia ellos y cierra sus ojos sonriendo y dejando escapas lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Llorar… sentir… saber que estoy viva y que puedo ser valorada… me es suficiente motivo para querer ser humana. Tal vez mi cuerpo siempre seran circuitos, pero tendre…- Se lleva ambas manos al pecho y siente las palpitaciones, siente el calor de su cuerpo, siente tranquilidad y felicidad.

**-Un corazón. Una verdadera humanidad.-**

Ella no era Noodle. Nunca seria Noodle. Pero era una chica diferente. Sus recuerdos la invadian, compartia su amor por 2D de la misma forma, pero era otra mujer. Y se enorgullecia de eso.

-Y volvere… porque asi lo deseo.-

Los demonios comienzan a gritar de forma aguda y perturbadora vuelan entre si de un lado hacia otro y distorcionan sus imágenes, entrando en un gran colapso. Ella sonrie sin dejar de sostener su pecho y entreabre sus ojos.

-Esta será mi segunda oportunidad y_ no la arruinaré.-_


	59. Well, I'm building a Highway Back

_Hi! Ahh les juro que me encariñé con este fic y que me da mucha pena que termine T.T. Les quiero hacer una pregunta, por favor respondala para saber u.u. Les gusta el yaoi? En este caso la pareja obvia seria 2DxMurdoc. Estuve escribiendo algo, no se, un experimento jajaja. Capas lo publico cuando termine de publicar éste. Buenno, dejo de hablar, gracias por sus reviews a ^^: **Utau Hoshina, KaamDee, noodle5522, mila27**_

* * *

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡NOO! ¡AH!- Cyber Noodle abre los ojos atonita y se levanta de un tiron hacia adelante, quedandose sentada en el suelo y respirando muy agitada y asustada.

-¡¿Cyborg? ¿Estas bien?- 2D se le acerca muy preocupado al notar como temblaba abrumada e intentaba tranquilizarse. Sharon se le queda mirando sin entender el ataque que habia sufrido.

Cyber Noodle parpadea varias veces y pasa a mirar las palmas de sus manos, sorprendida. Mueve sus dedos lentamente, mira su alrededor y aun no lo puede creer. Se leva una mano a su boca y se limpia la sangre negra que la manchaba.

-Lo recuerdo…- Murmura sorprendida consigo misma, y gira su cabeza hacia el cantante.

-¿Qué… que recuerdas? ¿Qué… te sucedió? ¿Te encuentras…?-

-¡2D! ¡LO RECUERDO TODO!- Cyber Noodle se le arroja encima y lo abraza fuertemente con lagrimas en sus ojos. 2D se sorprende de muerte sin reaccionar, era demasiado extraño que el androide demuestre alguna muestra de afecto. Sharon hace un gesto de confusion y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerca a ella y la aparta bruscamente del abrazo hacia 2D.

-¡¿Qué diablos estas haciendo? ¡¿Podrias decirnos que rayos te pasa, cyborg?-

-¡Lo recuerdo todo! ¡Tengo sentimientos! ¡Como antes! ¡Soy humana!-

-¿QUÉ?- Exclaman ambos a la vez totalmente sorprendidos.

-Lo siento tanto… se que hice cosas horribles, ¡Se que no me perdonaran por lo que le hice a Noodle! ¡Pero volvi para ayudarlos! ¡Voy a hacer las cosas bien desde ahora!-

-De verdad… ¿Eres… aquella Cyber Noodle…?- 2D recuerda lo que habia pasado junto a ella hace muchos meses atrás y la nostalgia lo invade.

-¡Si! ¡Por supuesto! Yo… yo estuve en el infierno… quiero decir, mi alma, mis sentimientos que fueron arrebatados por Sun Moon… ¡Pero luego les explicare! ¡Debo ayudarlos con…!-

2D se le arroja en un abrazo y la estrella contra su pecho fuertemente cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-De verdad eres tu… eres humana como antes. Me alegra tanto que ya no seas un frio cyborg… me alegra tanto que seas como antes.- La protege en su abrazo y no desea soltarla.

-2D…- Cyber Noodle siente que lagrimas vuelven a caer de sus ojos y que se sonroja aturdida, corresponde el abrazo cariñosamente y adora sentir el calor de su cuerpo y sus brazos rodeandola.

-Pues lo siento, pero opino como Murdoc con respecto a eso.- Sharon se pone de pie decidida y la mira con disgusto.

-Yo no perdonare tan facil lo que le hiciste a Noodle.-

2D la separa del abrazo y la mira preocupada, Cyber Noodle agacha la cabeza tristemente.

-Lo… lo se. Se que no tengo perdon. Se que lo que hice estuvo mal y que no puedo remediarlo, pero…-

-Todos merecemos ser perdonados, no importa lo horrible que hayan podido ser nuestros actos.- El peliazul lleva su mano a su rostro y seca sus lagrimas con su pulgar. Luego le sonrie.

-Todo estara bien. Ahora lo importante es que nos ayudes.-

El androide le sonrie tan agradecida por sus palabras de comprension.

-¿Qué… que diablos…? ¡Diganme que estoy soñando!- Sharon señala hacia adelante increiblemente desconcertada. 2D y Cyber Noodle giran hacia donde apuntaba rapidamente. Murdoc venia corriendo hacia ellos, pero desde atrás suyo…

-¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! ¡NOODLE NOS MATARA A TODOS!-

* * *

Noodle se arranca la mascara que tenia en la cabeza de un manotazo y muestra sus dientes llena de enojo y una ira imposible de saciar. Ajusta el rifle que llevava consigo y se le hace agua a la boca al ver tantos objetivos por aniquilar. Matar y matar. Le encantaba matar.

-¡¿NOODLE? ¡DIOS MIO! ¡ES NOODLE!- 2D se levanta cegado por la felicidad y corre hacia ella descontrolado. Pero en ese momento, Murdoc lo toma del brazo y lo arroja al piso con todas las intenciones de detenerlo.

-¡¿Pero que estas haciendo, Murdoc? ¡Es ella! ¡Debe ser ella! ¡¿Cómo volvio desde el infierno?-

-¡CALLATE! ¡ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA! ¡Esta en su modo berserk, nada la calmara! ¡Si no huimos nos matara a todos!- Explica a los gritos Murdoc de forma frenetica.

En ese momento, Noodle observa los aviones que sobrevolaban sobre ella, y deja de prestarle atencion a sus objetivos humanos. Sonrie diabolicamente y corre siguiendolos por la costa con el rifle cargado. Se detiene y apunta con una punteria inhumana. En menos de tres segundos da el primer disparo que da en el blanco en el craneo del piloto. La cabina estalla y los vidrios se llenan de sangre. La avioneta caen en picada sobre el mar, desviandose por completo.

Mientras tanto, Russel llega al barco pirata y encaja un puñetazo en la madera vieja y carcomida por el tiempo. Destruye la mitad del barco y este comienza a hundirse rapidamente.

-¡Ni creas que con eso podras vencernos!- Sun Moon retrocede ante el horrible impacto del golpe.

-¡YA LO VERAS HIJO DE PUTA!- El baterista, cegado por la furia de haber sido herido varias veces por los impactos de los cañonazos, hunde el barco con ambas manos y lo destruye por completo. Segundos antes Sun Moon Star pega un salto y logra escapar del barco y no impide que su tripulacion se hunda. Sun Moon cae en el mar y nada alejandose de forma preventiva de su enemigo.

-¡No huyas cobarde!- Russel da un par de pasos hacia adelante para seguir a su enemigo, y cuando extiende su mano hacia adelante…

Varios disparos atraviesan sus dedos y lo detienen.

-¡AHH! ¿Qué MIERDA?- Exclama él adolorido y baja la mano que comenzaba a sangrar.

Noodle, luego de haber exterminado a su primer enemigo aereo, siente que su nueva amenaza era Russel, ya que acababa de derrotar a un barco el mismo. Corre hacia la costa para aproximarse al gigante y seguir disparandole.

-¡Noodle! ¡ESPERA!- 2D se levanta nuevamente para poder alcanzar a la chica, Cyber Noodle le toma un brazo y lo jala suplicante.

-¡No vayas, 2D! ¡Te matara!- Exclama preocupada con miedo al ver al peliazul.

-¿Ella volvio del infierno? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿Y… y por que quiere matarnos a todos?- Sharon mira muy perturbada a Murdoc en busca de respuestas. Murdoc continua viendo la escena a lo lejos y gruñe enojado. Sabia que recibiria el sermon de su vida al decirles lo que habia echo.

-Eh, yo provoque que este en ese estado, ella me lo pidio. Era la unica forma de que pueda eliminarlos a todos.-

-¡¿Qué HICISTE QUE? ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Noodle?- 2D se acerca a Murdoc horriblemente enojado. Pero él satanista lo mira lleno de indignacion.

-¡Ella quiso arriesgarse a esto! ¡Fue su decisión! ¡No es mi culpa!- Les grita casi ladrandoles del enojo.

A lo lejos, Noodle se harta de dispararle a Russel ya que las balas no le hacian demasiado daño. El baterista se cubria y miraba muy confundido a la chica, obviamente no la iba a lastimar.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, Noodle? ¡Soy yo! ¡No me ataques!-

Desde una distancia considerable de ellos, en el mar… Sun Moon Star emerge de un gran salto y la oscuridad comienza a invadirlo. Alza sus manos hacia arriba y sus ojos brillan de forma intensa. Se comienzan a materializar desde el humo negro que larga de su cuerpo varias avionetas que comienzan a volar en direccion hacia Russel y otros hacia Plastic Beach.

-¡No van a conseguirlo esta vez!- Exclama Sun Moon en un ataque de rabia y odio. Russel retrocede apretando sus dientes y mirando con rencor a sus nuevos enemigos. Y mientras que Sun Moon Star reia descontroladamente, un disparo sorpresivo atraviesa su ojo y la bala explota el cristal de su lente en miles de pedazos.

-¿Quién MIERDA HIZO ESO?- Se cubre el ojo malherido y mira hacia todos lados en busca del culpable. Cuando fija su mirada a la costa se sorprende y retrocede shockeado al darse cuenta de que Noodle lo apuntaba con un gesto verdaderamente lunatico.

-JAJAJAJA, LOS MATARE A TODOS.- Grita ella como una desquiciada total. Y esta vez les apunta a los aviones fantasmales que volaban hacia ella. Noodle le apunta al ultimo avion enemigo que le quedaba anteriormente y de un solo disparo asesina al piloto como habia echo con el ultimo, el avion se estrella contra la estructura de Plastic Beach, provocando una gran explosion.

Cyber Noodle da varios pasos hacia adelante y se enseria.

-Yo tambien voy a combatir esos helicopteros. Aunque mi cuerpo tenga graves daños, voy a pelear. Voy a compensar lo que hice antes.- Aun llevaba un par de armas en su cinturon, saca dos pistolas y les quita los seguros. El satanista la observa confundido.

-¿Cyborg? Oyee, yo no te he ordenado que…-

-Murdoc, ella ha vuelto a ser como antes. Ya no tiene la necesidad de seguir tus ordenes. Actuara por su cuenta.- 2D mira de reojo al satanista, quien siente mas confusion al oirlo.

-Pero Cyborg… ¿Segura de que estas bien? Estas herida…-

-Peleare de todas formas, 2D. No dejare que Sun Moon se salga con la suya.-

-Ay carajo… estamos bien jodidos.- Murdoc retrocede y hace una mueca de miedo al notar como claramente… LOS AVIONES Y LA MISMA NOODLE SE ACERCABAN HACIA ELLOS CUATRO DE FORMA AMENAZANTE.

-Oh, oh…- Sharon siente que solo les quedaban un par de minutos de vida.

* * *

Russel salta y casa dos aviones con sus manos, los estrella el uno con el otro y los deja caer al mar echos mierda. Otros lo rodean y disparan, pero él trata de cubrirse para no recibir tantos daños.

En cuanto a los demas…

-¡AAAAAAAARRGHHHH!- Noodle toma su ametralladora de la espalda y les dispara hasta morir a sus compañeros.

-¡Murdoc, defiendete de los aviones! ¡Traten de ocultarse! ¡AHORA!- Cyber Noodle le arroja una de las pistolas que llevaba en una mano a Murdoc, se da media vuelta y le dispara a Noodle con intenciones de ahuyentarla o aunque sea que retroceda. El satanista caza la pistola en el aire y cuando los aviones se le vienen encima disparando, apunta hacia ellos y dispara un par de veces.

-¡Esos desgraciados son muy rapidos! ¡Es imposible que les atine!-

-Tengo que detener a Noodle…- Murmura 2D retrocediendo con cautela. Pero al escucharlo, Sharon le toma un brazo preocupada.

-No pienses en hacer una locura.-

-Lo lamento, pero debo hacerlo de cualquier forma. No me importa arriesgar mi vida, ¡Yo la hare entrar en razon!-

-¿Qué? ¡Espera, 2D!- Pero Sharon no logra sostenerlo, el peliazul se safa de su agarre y sale corriendo directamente hacia Noodle. En ese instante Cyber Noodle retrocedia ya que no queria herir a Noodle y ella solo avanzaba y esquivaba los disparos mientras corria agilmente hacia ella. Cuando el cyborg ve que a su lado pasa 2D corriendo hacia Noodle, extiende una mano hacia adelante.

-¡NO LO HAGAS, 2D!-

La japonesa piensa que el peliazul quiere atacarla, apunta hacia adelante y siente la nececidad de disparar.

-¡Noodle! ¡Soy yo! ¡2D! ¡MIRAME!-

Las manos de Noodle tiemblan un poco al oir sus claras palabras, era como si cerebro se despejara un poco de su objetivo de solo matar. Antes de que razonara de algun tipo de forma, 2D se le arroja encima y ambos caen al suelo bruscamente. Él la abraza y no quiere soltarla, pero ella forcejea y trata de quitarselo de encima como sea. Gruñe como un animal salvaje y lo mira a los ojos irritada.

-Soy yo… debes recordarme… odio que seas de esta forma, una asesina…- Murmura debilmente el peliazul estrechando su rostro contra su pecho, sin soltarla a pesar de su forcejeo.

-Me das muchísimo miedo… amor… detente… me lastimas… Noods…-

Noodle grita quebrando su voz y rasguña a 2D con todas sus fuerzas con tal de quitarselo de encima. Él gime adolorido, y de esos rasguños empieza a fluir sangre. Pero aun asi, no piensa ceder.

-Estando asi… eres otra persona… eres tan diferente a la Noodle que conozco… me duele… por favor… basta…-

Ella se queda temblando en su lugar, con fuerza acumulada y reteniendola ante sus esfuerzos en vano de liberarse. 2D se levanta un poco de ella y con lagrimas en sus ojos la observa y contempla su rostro. De verdad parecia un monstruo.

-Te amo, Noods. Te amo mucho. Recuerdame.- Su voz se quiebra dolorosamente. Se acerca a sus labios, cierra sus ojos y la besa con todo su amor derramando sus lagrimas sobre el rostro de la japonesa.


	60. Some of Us will Never sleep Again

_Hey OH, let's GO! (? Bue jajaja. Cuando termine este fic publico algo yaoi, ya fue. Gracias por sus reviews a: **KaamDee, Infinity. Spirit, THE SXS**. Este capitulo y el proximo son bastante tristes T.T. Perdonenme por lo que voy a hacer T.T_

* * *

**_[Dracula]_**

-2D…- Cyber Noodle se acerca dando pasos hacia adelante, pero una avioneta pasa arriba suyo y dispara estruendosamente.

-¡AAAHHHH!- El dolor intenso recorre todo su cuerpo, las balas se incrustan en su brazo derecho y ella se arrodilla en el suelo y baja la cabeza mordiendose los labios y tratando de resistir.

-¡CYBORG!- Sharon trata de correr hacia ella, pero Murdoc la toma de la mano y sale corriendo para alejarse de los aviones amenazantes.

-¡¿Murdoc?-

-¡Sigueme! ¡Si nos movemos no nos daran!-

-¡Pero ellos…!-

-¡Solo sigueme, Sharon!- La jala hacia él y la sujeta fuertemente para no perderla. Cyber Noodle trata de volver a levantarse de a poco y toma su pistola con manos temblorosas.

* * *

2D se separa de Noodle y gira su cabeza hacia el cyborg al haberla oido gritar.

-No… le..le dieron… y siente el dolor…- Murmura temblando muy nervioso.

-¿Entonces es cierto?-

El cantante abre los ojos a mas no poder y vuelve a girar directamente hacia Noodle, sus rostros estaban a centimetros de distancia. Al haberla escuchado hablar con su dulce voz, se da cuenta de que habia vuelto a la normalidad. Sonrie ampliamente y siente felicidad absoluta.

-¡Noodle! ¡Me asustaste tanto! ¡Ahora volviste a ser…!-

-¿Es cierto que la amas a ella?- La mirada de Noodle se vuelve tan triste y llena de miedo. Comienza a llorar sollozando y cerrando los ojos perturbada.

-Amas a Cyber Noodle… y a mi… ya no me amas… ¡Oí que se lo dijiste la ultima vez que nos vimos! Lo recuerdo… tu la amas…-

-¿Q..que… estas…? ¡NO! ¡Noodle! ¡Yo solo te amo a ti!- Le contesta desesperadamente y vuelve a abrazarla temblando muy nervioso.

-Eso es mentira… yo lo escuche… quiero morir… si no me amas, 2D- san…- Murmura debilmente y hace una mueca de dolor.

-Admito que estaba confundido. Pero estos meses sin ti fueron horribles. No podria dudarlo ahora, yo solo te amo a ti. Eres lo mas importante que tengo, no quiero que me dejes y no quiero que vuelvas a dejarme…-

-Te amo, 2D- san… te amo…- Noodle lo abraza y le acaricia la cabeza mientras que seguia llorando.

-Yo tambien, mas que a nada en mi vida.- Le murmura él conteniendo sus lagrimas.

De pronto, ella cierra los ojos muy adolorida y gime sin poder disimularlo. Mira hacia arriba y al ver como sus enemigos los atacaban sus ojos se humedecen y traga saliva con miedo. Tenia que enfrentar su destino, y esta vez debia finalizarlo todo. Comienza a murmurarle a su amado.

-Escuchame, estoy… mu..muriendo… me dieron… me desangrare… pe..pero antes de eso…-

-¿Noodle?- 2D se separa horrorizado de ella y mira su cuerpo. Se tapa la boca muy asustado y nota que perdia sangre de una herida en su estomago.

-No puede ser… ¡Tiene que haber alguna forma de…!-

Pero ella lleva una mano a su rostro y le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad, respira con algo de dificultad y trata de sonreirle debilmente.

-Noodle…- Deja escapar un angustioso suspiro el peliazul, mientras que sus ojos derramaban lagrimas. Lleva una mano a la suya, que seguia acariciando su rostro y tiembla abrumado.

-Quiero que me sostengas.- Le pide Noodle sin dejarle de sonreir.

-¿Q..que?- Titubea 2D muy preocupado al ver su condicion.

-Tengo mas presicion en mi punteria que el cyborg. Solo debo darles en un punto. Debo pelear.-

-¡Pero tu no puedes!- Él cierra los ojos con fuerza y le sostiene ambas manos sin querer que deje de acariciarlo, y bajando la cabeza adolorido.

-No lo hagas. Tu ya no puedes pelear, te lo suplico, basta…-

-2D- san. Hazlo por todos. Sino todos moriremos aquí. Ayudame, todo terminara y seremos una familia por siempre. Lo prometo.-

Cuando 2D abre los ojos lleno de temor, aprecia los ojos verdosos de la japonesa que lo miraban con suplica y con una esperanza lejana. ¿Por qué todo debia ser asi? ¿Por qué siempre tenian que ocurrir cosas malas? Noodle era lo mas importante para él. Aunque tambien entiende… que es lo mas importante para todo Gorillaz. El peliazul le asiente luego de dudarlo por varios segundos, se levanta y se arrodilla a su costado. Noodle se trata de incorporar y se sienta en su lugar abrazando su estomago tratando de resistir el dolor.

-Solo sostenme 2D- san. Estare bien si me ayudas.-

* * *

Murdoc apunta hacia arriba y jala el gatillo con una mirada penetrante y asesina. Pero ya no habia mas balas en su arma.

-Estamos muertos.- Sharon retrocede a un par de metros de él y cuando los aviones se avalanzan sobre ellos.

-¡NO DEJARE QUE LOS MATES!- Cyber Noodle corre a toda velocidad y se coloca en frente de su amo. Solo poseía unas ultimas tres balas y trata de enfocar toda su presicion en ese disparo definitivo. Jala el gatillo y la bala recorre lentamente el aire. Perfora el aire y con una punteria extraordinaria, logra darle en la cabeza al piloto fantasma. Aunque era asi, éste recibe el impacto y grita de forma aguda y escalofriante, la avioneta se desvia de su camino y cae casi estrellandose contra la estructura de Plastic Beach, pasa arriba de esta y cae en el mar causando un gran estruendo.

Sharon mira con ojos bien abiertos la escena y sigue con la mirada el lugar donde se habia estrellado la avioneta.

-Solo quedan tres… ¡No es imposible ganarles!- Se dice a si misma con algo de esperanza. Gira para ver a Murdoc, quien en ese momento hace un gesto de sorpresa y terror. Ella no entiende a que se debia esto, pero cuando observa al frente observa que Cyber Noodle se desplomaba en el suelo, cayendo de rodillas con muy pocas fuerzas.

El satanista no pronuncia palabras, solo sale corriendo hacia ella seguido de Sharon. El cyborg toma aire por la boca y se sostiene los disparos del pecho que no dejaban de chorrear su "sangre"

-Heyy cyborg. ¡Cyborg!- Murdoc se arrodilla ante ella y observa con algo de perplejidad los daños que tenia su cuerpo.

-Daños al… 100%… no puedo reparar mis circuitos internos. Lo peor de todo es que mi sistema se apagara automaticamente si sigo asi, ¡Y no puedo dejar que pase! Te..tengo que…-

-Tranquila, Cyber Noodle. Solo quedan tres. No es imposible.- le murmura Sharon tratando de calmarla.

-Pe..pero yo… mis balas…-

-Cyborg…- Murdoc la toma del brazo y la levanta de un jalon, él se pone de pie tambien. Ella lo mira de reojo algo sorprendida por la accion de su amo.

-Murdoc…-

-Te construi para ser un arma. Aunque las cosas no hayan salido como lo planee, sigues siendo perfecta como guerrera. No puedes fallarme en algo como esto.-

Cyber Noodle se le queda mirando impresionada sin saber que responderle a su amo. Despues de todo, pensaba que la odiaba despues de haber traicionado todo Gorillaz hace meses. Sharon le sonrie compresiva sabiendo lo que pensaba.

-Todo esta bien ahora.-

Entonces el satanista le sonrie maliciosamente, uno de los aviones pasa sobre ellos y él lo señala sin nada de temor.

-Has lo tuyo, linda. ¡Hazme sentir orgulloso aunque sea una vez y haz que sienta que no fue un error estupido haberte contruido!-

-¡Orden recibida, Murdoc!- Ella sonrie tratando de no llorar por las palabras de aliento que le daba su creador, porque era increible escuchar que Murdoc le dijera algo como eso. No solo lo veia como un padre, como un maestro, como su Dios. Sentia que su lazo con él era profundo e importante a pesar de sus maltratos. Murdoc era lo mas importante y su prioridad desde que habia sido construida.

-No te fallare, amo…- Y sin poder evitar que las lagrimas se derramen de sus ojos, jala el gatillo y vuelve a encajarsrela en el craneo de un piloto.

* * *

-Tengo que lograrlo…- Noodle apunta mientras que 2D la abrazaba desde atrás y la sostenia tratando de no causarle dolor.

-Se que puedes, se que lo haras bien.- Murmuraba él cerrando sus ojos sin poder evitar temblar asustado, se aferraba a ella con intenciones de protegerla.

-Esto es por todos, 2D- san… por todos…- Cierra los ojos y mantiene apretada la ametralladora. Los vidrios de la cabina se destrozan en cientos de pedazos, pero cuando el avion estaba comenzando a descender por el impacto de los balazos…

Sun Moon Star, en un intento desesperado de terminar con todo, se avalanza detrás de la avioneta y su cuerpo se distorciona exparciendo oscuridad por todas sus extremidades. Envuelve a la avioneta en esa oscuridad y vuela hacia ambos con el proposito de matarlos directamente.

-¡NO VAN A DERROTARME! ¡LOS ARRASTRARE AL INFIERNO A CADA UNO DE USTEDES SI ES NECESARIO!-

2D se horroriza e intenta retroceder pero la japonesa se queda estatica en su lugar.

-¡Noodle!- Grita horriblemente asustado por lo que se les venia encima, ella le niega sin dejar de enfocar a su objetivo y vuelve a apuntar.

-¡Lo matare de una vez por todas! ¡Asi podremos seguir siendo…!-

_Miles de imágenes… de recuerdos imborrables se cruzan por su cabeza. Cuando era una niña y recien conocia a Gorillaz, cuando cada uno de ellos le enseñaban como vivir en los estudios Kong. Cuando pasaba su tiempo con 2D y jugaban juntos y reian, cuando Russel le preparaba comida y no le dejaba de sonreir. Cuando Murdoc tocaba el bajo y ella siendo una niña lo complementaba con la guitarra. Cuando las pesadillas la atormentaban en las noches, cuando descubre toda la verdad con el Dr. Kyuzo luego de la separacion de Gorillaz. Cuando su vida se derrumbaba en "El mañana", cuando el miedo la carcomia en el infierno, cuando sentia el dolor y debia ser un arma biologica del gobierno japones. Cuando la felicidad invadia todo su ser en el momento de haberse reencontrado con su banda luego de cinco largos años de sufrimiento y soledad, cuando habian arreglado sus diferencias…_

**_Cuando unicamente ellos cuatro estaban juntos, cuando ellos eran Gorillaz._**

**-Una familia…-**

Jala el gatillo de la ametralladora y los disparos salen a una velocidad imposible de apreciar con los ojos humanos. Sun Moon Star siente que sus globos oculares se destruyen. En efecto, todos los disparos se clavan en sus dos ojos y estos explotan, su mascara se hace pedazos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHGRH! ¡NOOOOO!- Ese grito de agonia se escucha a kilómetros a la redonda. Sin poder estabilizarse en el aire, su cuerpo fusionado con la avioneta envuelta en oscuridad cae en picada hacia Noodle y 2D.

-_Noodle… lo… lograste_…- Murmura el peliazul sin despegar su mirada de lo que se les venia encima. Y sin moverse ni un centimetro, con una sonrisa de satisfaccion y de alivio en su rostro. Noodle suelta su arma y lleva sus manos a las de 2D, aferrandose mas a su cuerpo y bajando la cabeza con la misma sonrisa de alivio. Ahora... todo estaba bien. Una paz interior la invade.

_-Lo se. Te amo 2D- san.-_


	61. And the Sun won't Shine again

_Perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon por lo que voy a hacer :/ Ya se que todos van a matarme y van a decir que soy un monstruo jaja xD. Gracias por sus reviews a: **Infinity. Spirit, Utau Hoshina, noodle5522, Ramon**_

* * *

Russel surge del mar, levanta una pierna y la posa sobre las arenas de Plastic Beach. Una especie de temblor contundente sacude la isla por el enorme tamaño del gigante. Sonrie para si mismo, pega un salto imprevisto y caza una avioneta que lo fastidiaba de aire. La hace trizas en su mano y la arroja al mar sin el mas minimo problema. Era la ultima, ya no habia mas problemas ni amenazas.

Pero abre los ojos horrorizado al ver una escena de lo mas shockeante.

-¡NOO!- Extiende una mano hacia adelante sin poder hacer nada.

La avioneta que se dirigia en picada hacia 2D y Noodle se estrella contra la arena, y una explosion inminente sacude la tierra. El fuego se hace notar en el aire, y la oscuridad que la envolvia desaparece poco a poco.

-2D…- Cyber Noodle arroja su arma y corre hacia el lugar de la explosion, a muchos metros de ellos. Murdoc aprieta sus puños y corre a toda velocidad siguiendo al androide. Sharon se lleva ambas manos al rostro temiendo lo peor, entonces sigue a las corridas a sus dos compañeros.

* * *

Aprieta sus puños sobre la arena sintiendo dolor en las extremidades de su cuerpo. Pero aun estaba avivo, los recuerdos de hace instantes aturden sus pensamientos. Solo una preocupacion se le viene a la mente, ignorando su propio estado.

-Noodle…- Sentia el calor del fuego cerca de él. Se incorpora y se sienta en su lugar con varios raspones y cortaduras que sangraban en su cuerpo. Se sostiene la cabeza con una mano y cierra los ojos con fuerza, el dolor era terrible. Pero se pone de pie con dificultad a pesar de todo.

Desde los escombros y del fuego que surgia de el avion destrozado e incrustado en las arenas de Plastic Beach, la oscuridad se consume a si misma. No habia rastros de Sun Moon Star, pero lo unico que se puede ver en ese momento es que el manto de humo oscuro envuelve a las llamas y produce que se apaguen silenciosamente. Luego de eso la oscuridad se esfuma y solo quedan los pedazos inmoviles de escombros.

El peliazul se sostiene un brazo y siente que sus piernas tiemblan debilmente, baja la cabeza haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, y cuando vuelve a subirla con agotamiento…

-¡NOODLE!- Su expresion se llena de horror puro y de autentico miedo al ver el cuerpo de la chica a lo lejos, a varios metros de él, sobre la arena, estática.

* * *

2D se arroja de rodillas en el suelo en frente de ella, que yacia en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y con ambas manos en su estomago.

-No… Dios mio… dime que no sucedió… Noods…- Se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos y llora destruido sin dejar de contemplar el cuerpo de la chica.

En ese momento, Cyber Noodle, Sharon y Murdoc llegan hacia ambos y se quedan de pie muy conmocionados al ver semejante escena. Russel camina con pasos enormes hacia ellos, pero se queda a una distancia de varios metros tratando de contener sus lagrimas al ver a Noodle inconsciente en el piso.

-Respondeme… dime que estas viva… Noodle, amor…- Suplicaba una y otra vez el peliazul mientras que su voz se quebraba llena de angustia, lleva una mano a la de ella y la acaricia gimiendo con mucho dolor. Murdoc se arrodilla al costado de 2D y maldice en muchos murmuros, baja la cabeza y golpea la arena con su puño, lleno de rabia.

-Soy una mierda… una verdadera mierda… lo se, amor… y admito que me equivoque… en todo. No puedo aceptar tu perdon, una basura como yo no se lo merece… NUNCA HICE NADA BIEN EN MI PUTA MI VIDA, LA REALIDAD ES QUE YO TENDRIA QUE ESTAR MUERTO… no tu.-

Noodle sonrie un poco y abre los ojos muy despacio, sujeta la mano de 2D con fuerza.

-Deja de decir eso, Murdoc- san…-

-¡NOODLE! ¡Estas…!- Pero antes de que 2D pueda terminar la frase, siente que el agarre de ella pierde fuerzas. Noodle solo mira al cielo y se nota que sus ojos comienzan a perder brillo.

-Princesa…- Murmura Murdoc al verla a los ojos, sabiendo… que era el fin.

-Lo logramos, Noods… lo logramos, ahora solo debemos curarte. Y volveremos a ser una familia… como antes…- Lloraba en silencio 2D, negandose a aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo. Russel se acerca aun mas, las lagrimas caen de sus ojos.

-Todo estara bien, hermosa. Eres fuerte, puedes superar esto.- Le dice sonriendo con tristeza el afro americano. Se lleva una mano al rostro y trata de dejar de llorar.

-Esto no es nada a comparacion de todo lo que pasaste antes, podras lograrlo. Debes hacerlo, Noods. Tu… eres nuestro sol.- Murmura mientras que su voz se que quebraba. Pero Noodle no los escuchaba con claridad, le dolia respirar. Sentia puntadas en su pecho y en su estomago. Sabia que era cuestion de tiempo para que ese dolor cesara definitivamente.

-Esto es… diferente de todo lo que pase en mi vida… pero… me conformo con haberlos salvado a todos… los amo. A cada uno de ustedes, los amo sin importar lo que hayan echo.- Sonrie y siente que sus ojos comienzan a vencerse.

Cyber Noodle se lleva una mano a la boca y gime adolorida sin dejar de temblar abrumada. Lo que veia era demasiado horrible, comprender la muerte era algo espantoso. Pero ver morir a lo mas importante de Gorillaz era lo peor que le habia sucedido. Se da cuenta de que estaba llorando al pensar que a pesar de todo, Noodle la estaba perdonando por haber cometido una traicion hacia todos ellos.

-No puedes morir, Noodle. No puedes…- Deja escapar ese murmuro sin pensarlo, ya que sentia casi el mismo dolor que el resto de sus compañeros. No podia odiar a Noodle, no en ese momento. No podia sentir celos ni nada, solo una gran angustia y un deseo inexplicable de no querer perderla.

-Claro que no puedes, cariño. Tu no vas a… a…- Murdoc no se atreve a completar la frase, solo se lleva una mano al rostro y cubre sus ojos sin poder continuar.

Noodle siente que sus parpados se vencen y comienza a cerrarlos.

-No puedes… NO, NO PUEDES… prometiste no volver a dejarnos… tu… dijiste q..que…- 2D le acaricia la mano llorando como nunca, pero ella pierde toda su fuerza en su agarre. Una imagen imborrable en la memoria del cantante se cruza en su mente en ese momento.

_Cuando Noodle… apenas teniendo diez años…_

_Apenas conociendo a sus compañeros, sin saber hablar ingles, con tantas cosas que aprender en la vida… Aquel momento… en el que 2D le toma la mano por primera vez, al ser una pequeña niña desconcertada e inocente. La lleva consigo caminando, y le sonrie con amabilidad al verla. Noodle queda fascinada ante esa sonrisa honesta, llena de sinceridad y de su misma inocencia. Desde ese momento… habia sentido algo en su corazon, algo facil de reconocer. Pero lo que ella no sabia era que él tambien habia sentido algo hermoso en su pecho. Ese profundo y dulce sentimiento hacia ella que perduraria por siempre._

...

...

...

_La pequeña Noodle que caminaba por los pasillos de los estudios Kong se da media vuelta y le sonrie a Russel quien la seguia. Ella rie de forma infantil, y corre hacia él. Salta y se abalanza sobre su cuerpo para darle un gran abrazo. El baterista la levanta y la sienta sobre sus hombros._

_-Russel- san… me… asustar… me asusta… estar sola en lo oscuro.- Pronuncia con algo de dificultar por no saber el idioma. Con sus pequeñas manos se aferra a sus hombros y mira hacia adelante un poco intimidada. Russel siente ternura al escucharla, y mira un poco hacia arriba._

_-No tienes que tener miedo si estas conmigo, Noods. Yo te protegere de los monstruos, de lo que sea, jajaja.-_

_-Pro… proteger. ¿Proteger?- Murmura no entendiendo bien a que se referia, mira hacia abajo y ambos chocas sus miradas._

_-Claro. Protegere a Noodle. Te protegere a ti. Espero… que entiendas a lo que me refiero, se que es dificil porque hay demasiadas diferencias entre el ingles y el japones, pero basicamente sabes que…-_

_-¡Ah! ¡Arigato, Russel- san!- Exclama ella de pronto y le sonrie alegremente._

_-Por… pro… tegerme. Siempre. Jajaja. Daisuke dayo-_

_Russel se sorprende por su rapida comprension. Era una niña muy inteligente para su edad. Él le sonrie y se queda perdido en sus palabras, era tan linda. Por supuesto que la protegeria siempre… siempre._

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_-Niña estupida.- Murdoc caminaba hacia su winnebago con un cigarrillo en su boca. Pero la niña lo seguia desde hace horas, riendo intrigada por todos los actos que él realizaba. Tomar cosas de tantas botellas de colores, y fumar… de muchas cajas diferentes. El satanista estaba harto de que lo siga por todos lados y que sonria todo el tiempo. A dos metros de su winnebago, se da media vuelta y la mira furioso._

_-¡YA! ¡Deja de seguirme y de vigilarme! ¡Largate a tu habitacion! ¡AHORA!- Señala el extremo por donde habiha venido. Pero Noodle no entiende ninguna de sus palabras. Le causa gracia su gesto de enojado, asi que solo rie y lo señala._

_-Murdoc- san baka. Jajajaja.-_

_-Suficiente, mocosa idiota.- Murdoc esta dispuesta a sujetarla como sea y llevarsela violentamente en contra de su voluntad. Pero de pronto, la pequeña Noodle se quita el casco que siempre llevaba en su cabeza y lo baja entre sus manos. Mete una mano dentro y saca un pequeño objeto de alli. El satanista se detiene y se sorprende al ver cuando ella extiende su mano y le sonrie para alcanzarle aquel objeto._

_-Mi maldito… ¿Dónde…? ¿Cómo tu tenias…? ¿En donde lo…?-_

_-Murdoc- san baka baka. Jajaja.-_

_Murdoc le arrebata de la mano esa pua. Era viejisima, estaba desgastada y en muy mal estado. Pero él se arrodilla en el suelo mirandola por segundos._

_-Emm. ¿Sabes? Te dire esto porque no entiendes ni una jodida palabra de lo que te digo. Esta pua es… importante, supongo. La usaba cuando… empece con __The Burning Sensations, una de mis primeras bandas__. Lo se, lo se, era una mierda, pero fue una especie de comienzo. Ahora Gorillaz barre el suelo con todas esas bandas mediocres que tenia antes.-_

_Noodle gira un poco su cabeza no entendiendo, efectivamente, nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Murdoc suspira, se levanta frustrado y vuelve a señalarle la salida del carpark._

_-Si, si. Ya vete. Deja de espiarme. No soy tu juguete, niña.-_

_Ella baja la mirada y se coloca el casco con ambas manos, luego lo mira a los ojos algo extrañada._

_-Me alegra… que… estes feliz… Murdoc- san.- Le sonrie articulando palabras dificilmente. El satanista se le queda mirando neutro. Pero luego de unos segundos, le toma la mano y le desvia la mirada. La lleva consigo adentro del winnebago._

_-Si le dices a alguien que fui cariñoso contigo, te mato, cariño.- Pronuncia con indiferencia. Le iba a enseñar su colección de vinos clasicos en su "habitacion". Noodle rie y da pequeños saltos de la emocion siguiendo… a su padre para aprender mas de él._

* * *

A ella tambien se le habian cruzado recuerdos muy antiguos y valiosos para ella. Sabia que sus tres amigos de toda la vida recordaban esos momentos y que la emocion los carcomia por dentro. Por eso, sabia que siempre tenian una imagen de ella, sonriendo. Con una inocencia unica y hermosa. Siempre sonriendo. Noodle trata de sonreir como siempre, para lucir como ellos siempre la recordaban. Comienza a murmurar de forma casi inaudible.

-Lo se… 2D- san… perdoname… pero no pude prometerlo porque sabia que no lo lograria… pero ustedes seguiran siendo mi familia aunque no esté… te amo… ¿Lo..lo ves? Lo logramos… somos… todos somos…-

**-Una familia.- **

Mumuran todos al mismo tiempo. Y cuando Noodle cierra los ojos en totalidad, reina el silencio en toda la isla. El mundo se detiene y queda petrificado.

Ella... ya no estaba con ellos.


	62. Noodle will always be Our Sun

_Ayer fue la entrega de diplomas en mi colegio, ya termine el secundario! Jajajaj, y despues la joda descontrolada fue lo mas, lleno de sexo y drogas :D. Bien, eh. Ultimos tres capitulos :( Gracias a todos por el apoyo que me dieron hasta ahora. Gracias por sus reviews a:**noodle5522, KaamDee, KaKa, mila27, DENISE, Utau Hoshina

* * *

**  
_

_"Hoping to run out of our own life_

_If I get a lot from you_

_I'll make it all come true"_

Un viento recorre las costas de Plastic Beach, un viento fresco y amargo.

-No… no… yo te amo…- Pero el corazon de Noodle habia dejado de latir. 2D lloraba estrechando su cabeza contra el pecho de la chica, sin querer separarse de ella nunca jamas. La toma entre sus brazos y la abraza sollozando, cierra los ojos y siente el delicado cuerpo de la japonesa entre sus brazos.

Murdoc solo se queda en silencio, y se seguia cubriendo los ojos con una mano. Nunca admitira que estaba llorando, decide solo quedarse callado y no moverse ni pronunciar palabra. Russel solo solloza destruido y no se mueve de su lugar, solo queda con la cabeza baja.

-Hay… hay una forma.- Sharon se lleva ambas manos al rostro, secando sus propias lagrimas y se acerca un par de pasos hacia el cuerpo de Noodle.

Murdoc se descubre los ojos y pasa a mirarla muy dolido.

-Hay una forma, puedo traerla de vuelta…- Murmura con voz entrecortada por el llanto, y posa su mirada en 2D, quien se separa del cuerpo de Noodle y la mira con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Sha…Sharon?-

-Se que puedo hacerlo.. Puedo hacer que Noodle vuelva… de todos modos sin ella nada tendria sentido… ella…- Mira el rostro de Noodle que parecia dormir pacificamente mas que nada.

**_-Es nuestro sol.-_**

…

…

…

-¿Pero que dices…? ¿Cómo puede ser que tu…?- Russel no puede terminar de preguntar, porque en ese momento Sharon toma con una mano su cruz satanista. 2D se queda perplejo y lleno de dudas al escuchar a la chica, la mira a los ojos por segundos sin entender.

-Confia en mi. Despues de todo… mi alma… ya esta condenada.- Murmura desanimada sin soltar su cruz satanista. 2D baja la mirada al piso inseguro, aun sostieniendo el cuerpo de Noodle. Traga saliva y la deposita en el suelo.

-Dime… que vas a hacer.- Murdoc se pone de píe y le dirige una mirada muy seria a Sharon. Ella se arranca la cruz satanista y la mira en la palma de su mano.

-Solo le devolvere lo que es suyo.- Se arrodilla en el suelo y sujeta con fuerza la cruz que sostenia con ambas manos.

-Dupsy… ¿Podrias hacerlo? Solo… sanala y vuelvela a la vida.- Cierra los ojos resignada, y baja la cabeza esperando la gran aparicion. Pasan unos segundos y del cuerpo de la chica un humo rojo y demoniaco comienza a emerger de la nada. 2D se levanta seguido de Murdoc y ambos retroceden ante la aparicion demoniaca de la gran entidad.

Pero Dupsy se aparece con un gesto serio y no de forma escandalosa y revoltosa como de costumbre. Comprendia el luto de la banda por su dolorosa perdida. Con su apariciencia enorme solo se queda flotando sobre Sharon. Ella se sostiene la cabeza con una mano y mira hacia arriba tristemente.

-Se que puedes hacerlo. Eres un demonio, ustedes pueden hacer lo que sea.- Le murmura suplicante con ansias de que cumpla su deseo. No solo el suyo, sino el de todos los demas. 2D mira entre desconcertado y preocupado a la chica.

-¿Qué… pero que estas…? Sharon…-

Duspy en ese momento se cruza de brazos y forma una mueca de incomodidad y disgusto, posa su mirada en todos ellos.

-Nhh. Lo hare. Pero debes pagar un precio. Como en todo, zorra estupida.-

-Lo se. Y esta bien.- Baja la cabeza ella sabiendo lo que él haria, pero no le importaba. Era totalmente necesario en esas circunstancias.

-No te equivoques, aunque le devuelva la vida y tu pagues el precio, seguiras estando condenada al infierno cuando mueras. Tu alma siempre sera mia.- Le sentencia el demonio con cara de pocos amigos, pero sin sonreir en ningun momento.

-Si, ya se, esta bien. Siempre sera asi. Ahora solo…-

-¡Espera! ¿De que precio… esta hablando?- Murdoc le toma un brazo entre desconcertado y preocupado. Pero Sharon le dirige una mirada frustrada.

-No voy a morir, no te preocupes Murdoc. Es solo que… tengo que dar algo a cambio si queremos que Noodle vuelva. Y… todos queremos que asi sea.- Ella mira a los ojos a Dupsy, quien le termina sonriendo de forma satisfactoria.

-Aunque necesito algo asi… como un nuevo contenedor, jajajajjaja.- El demonio pasa a sonreir con malicia, como si siempre se saliera con la suya.

-Emm. Luego vemos, ¿Si? Por… por ahora… solo has lo que te pedi.-

Le asiente y se eleva al cielo desintegrandose en humo rojo y abundante como siempre.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Se pregunta Russel viendo todo ese extraño espectaculo. Entonces ese humo espeso y abundante desciende y envuelve el cuerpo de Noodle.

-¡Noodle!- 2D se estremece al verlo, pero cuando esta a punto de dar pasos hacia adelante, Sharon le toma el brazo y lo detiene.

-Es normal, todo saldra bien… de verdad.- Le sonrie ella tristemente. Él traga saliva y vuelve retroceder muy preocupado a pesar de las palabras de ella.

Lo siguiente que se ve es que el humo comienza a difuminarse con lentitud, y que el viento provoca que se disperse en totalidad. Todo vuelve a quedar en silencio otra vez por casi minutos enteros. Murdoc gruñe impaciente y desconforme, codea a Sharon y la mira de reojo. Le murmura.

-¿Y ahora que?-

-Se supone que… ¿Reviva?- Le contesta mas que enojada Sharon por su falta de consideracion.

-Si ese demonio de mierda nos engañó, no fue gracioso. Noolde sigue muerta.-

-No esta muerta.-

-Si lo esta. No se mueve.-

-¿Podrias callarte? Solo espera.-

-Bien, bien. Como sea.-

Pero ante ese cruce de opiniones que no venia al caso, 2D se acerca a Noodle y se arrodilla ante ella sintiendo confusion. Algo raro habia pasado con Dupsy, algo tendria que ocurrir. ¿Verdad?

Noodle gruñe con algo de molestia y lo primero que hace es llevarse una mano al estomago. Ya no sentia ese horrible dolor que la mortificaba a cada instante. Y cuando 2D observa sus movimientos, se lleva una mano a la boca muy emocionado. Russel se emociona de la misma forma, y cuando esta por aproximar una mano hacia Noodle…

El humo rojo sale expulsado de su cuerpo con violencia, ella solo se queda con los ojos bien abiertos sin sentir ningun tipo de molestia o dolor. El peliazul sigue con la mirada al humo que se dirigia directamente hacia Russel y que lo rodea con rapidez.

-¿Qué rayos…?-

-Lo siento, Russ. Pero eres el unico contenedor aquí. Perdon.- Se escucha una voz fantasmal, era la voz gruesa de Dupsy que lo rodeaba y que mientras giraba alrededor de él en forma de neblina roja, se va ahuyentando y terminando en la nada.

-Ok, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Se pregunta a si mismo, y cuando observa sus manos. Siente que su cuerpo empieza a estremecerce y a temblar. Para él, todo se volvia extrañamente grande.

-Ehh. ¿Cómo decirlo? Ahora esta en tu cuerpo, jeje.- Sharon le desvia la mirada a Russel nerviosa. Y de pronto, Noodle se sienta en la arena con sorpresa, viendolos a todos aun no creyendo que estaba viva.

-¿Chicos? ¿Cómo puede ser que yo…?-

-¡NOODLE! ¡VOLVISTE!- 2D se le lanza encima y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca se habia sentido asi de feliz en toda su vida. Noodle reconoce todos sus sentidos, estaba viva. Pero ya no queria preguntarte como eso era posible. Solo le corresponde el abrazo a 2D y cierra los ojos sintiendose tremendamente alegre.

-¡Lo hiciste! En realidad no se que diablos hiciste, ¡Pero esta viva!- Murdoc sonrie impresionado. Entonces gira hacia Russel.

-¡Mira Russ! ¡El estupido de Dupsy no nos estafó! ¡De verdad hizo que Noodle…!- Pero cierra la boca y hace un gran gesto de WTF. Cyber Noodle se queda con la boca abierta admirando lo que sucedia en frente suyo.

-Wow. Eso es raro.- Murmura desconcertada sin retroceder ni un centimetro.

Russel comenzaba a encojerse de tamaño como si nada, sucedia lentamente. El baterista no sabia que rayos estaba pasando. Pero luego de unos segundos termina en su tamaño original.

-¿Qué se supone que me acaba de…? Al diablo, ¡Noodle!- Russel ignora lo que le acababa de pasar y corre hacia la chica. Se suma al abrazo y sujeta con fuerza a Noodle y a 2D.

-OK. Tu tienes que explicar muchas cosas, zorra.- Murdoc la toma de un brazo y la gira hacia él.

-Vaaamos. Ve a unirte al abrazo, Muds.- Le sonrie con inocencia Sharon. Pero él arquea una ceja con asco al escucharla.

-¿Estas loca verdad?-

-¡Murdoc- san n.n!- Noodle se le arroja encima desde atrás en un gran abrazo cariñoso. A lo que Sharon solo rie tentada.

-¡Noodle! ¡Que diablos…!-

-¡Todos a él xD!- Sharon se le tira encima de la misma forma, y Russel rie y sin esperar mas hace lo mismo.

-Creo que lo estan matando :/…- Murmura Cyber Noodle algo extrañada, pero 2D la toma del brazo y le sonrie.

-Se que disfrutaras de esto, jajaja.- Se la lleva consigo y la arroja al abrazo grupal, sumandose él al mismo tiempo.

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡YA ENTENDI! ¡BASTA!- Murdoc se los quita de encima de un empujon y los mira con desprecio a todo. Nunca admitiria que ese abrazo habia sido algo especial e inigualable. Era parte de esa familia despues de todo.

-¡Russ! ¡Ya no eres gigante n.n!- 2D lo señala sonriendole con inocencia en su rostro.

-Ah si, supongo que de verdad debo explicar algunas cosas.- Sharon se le acerca a Russel, quien arquea una cejar extrañado al oirla.

-Dupsy esta en tu cuerpo… lo siento, Russ.- Baja la mirada con culpabilidad. Él unico receptor apto de espiritus habia sido Russel, ya que él ya habia guardado varios espiritus anteriormente en su cuerpo y su esencia espiritual era muy alta.

-No pongas esa cara, Sharon.- Russel le sonrie y coloca una mano en su hombro.

-¡Mira! Creo que volvi a mi tamaño original gracias a eso. Me parece que fue genial. Ademas estoy acostumbrado a que los espiritus residan en mi, no es algo malo en realidad.-

Sharon sube la mirada con inseguridad.

-Pero… estuviste libre de todo por mucho tiempo, y que ahora por mi culpa Dupsy resida en ti me parece muy…-

-¿Y por que tuvo que salir de tu cuerpo? ¿Ah? Dime que rayos hiciste, ¿qué diste a cambio por la vida de Noodle?- Interviene Murdoc lleno de preguntas en su cabeza. Ella tuerce una mueca de incomodidad.

-Mejor te digo luego.- Contesta rapidamente queriendo evadir el tema.

-Pero todos estamos vivos…- Noodle se lleva un a mano al rostro sin poder contener sus lagrimas de felicidad.

-Podremos seguir juntos. De verdad todo esto… es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida. Nunca nos separaremos. Logramos vencer a Sun Moon. Ahora todo estara bien.- Ella abraza a 2D, quien le sonrie calidamente y la acaricia una y otra vez.

-Es verdad. Seremos una familia por siempre, Noods.-

* * *

Las costas de Plastic Beach quedan en ruinas, con pedazos de avionetas regados y enterrados en la arena. Con pilotos muertos.

La gran estructura tambien parecia en ruinas ya que los constantes balazos la habian destruido bastante. Habria que reconstruirlo todo.


	63. Make up for the Time you Wasted, Slowly

_Ayy esto es tan triste. El proximo es el ultimo capitulo T.T. Gracias por sus reviews a: **noodle5522, mila27, Guy, Infinity. Spirit**_

* * *

_**[Murdoc Is God]**_

Una semana despues. Era pleno mediodia.

-Jajaja. No seas tan perra. Solo uno mas.-

Se escuchaban ruidos extraños desde la habitación de Murdoc. El estudio de grabacion seguia en ruinas, pero estaba en proceso de reconstruccion.

-No soy una perra, jajaja. Según tu, solo una zorra.-

Pero en esa habitacion, las reparaciones habian avanzado bastante. Sharon ya no podia utilizar como dormitorio el estudio como habia echo siempre, eso solo significaba que tenia que dormir con Murdoc.

-Y que zorra. Solo MI zorra.- Murdoc la acorrala, le rodea la cintura desde atrás y la atrae a su cuerpo. Ambos de pie frente la cama. Sharon solo rie un poco, y da vuelta su rostro hacia él.

-No te dare solo uno, todos los que quieras.- Se suelta y se da media vuelta hacia él. Rodea su cuello con ambos brazos y le encaja un beso apasionado. Ambos cierran los ojos y lo disfrutan al maximo. Se separan para tomar aire, y ella le sonrie con atrevimiento.

-¿Entonces pensaste en lo que te dije?-

Murdoc se separa de su cuerpo y rodea sus ojos con cierto fastidio.

-See. Y ya te dije que… si. Que mas da. Despues de todo es como si lo fueramos despues de todos esos años llenos de sexo contigo.-

Sharon camina hacia un sofa largo y toma asiento cruzando sus piernas. Posa ambas manos sobre estas y se queda sonriente hacia el satanista. Murdoc la mira de arriba abajo con detalle. Esas piernas lo volvian absolutamente loco. Ese cabello rebelde y ese cuerpo perfecto lo seducian a pesar de que sabia que no lo hacia con intencion. El satanista sonrie maliciosamente emitiendo una carcajada siniestra llena de perversion. Da un par de pasos hacia ella y se sienta de un salto al costado de Sharon. Estira un brazo hacia ella y rodea su cuello sin dirigirle la mirada a los ojos, sonrie en un extraño intento de seduccion.

-Y… ¿Cómo has estado, Sharon? ¿Qué cuentas?- Pregunta con tono confiado.

-Nada en realidad n.n. Solo he pasado el tiempo contigo luego de tantos meses horribles bajo tu condena, ya sabes, encerrada como una maldita esclava. Recuperamos el tiempo perdido de todas las maneras sexuales que se te puedan imaginar, jajaja.-

-Ehh… ejem. Ejem… no te importa que te llame Sharon, ¿Verdad? Es tu nombre despues de todo. Y si quieres que tengamos una horrorosa relacion seria, tendre que llamarte asi desde ahora en adelante. Luego de tu patetico discurso sobre el amor y la fidelidad, da un poco de miedo considerarlo. Pero acepté, ¿Lo ves? No soy una mierda tan grande cómo la mayoria de las personas piensa.-

-Lo se. A mi tambien me da miedo, pero no sera dificil contigo. No es dificil cuando se ama a la persona. En todo caso, a mi me agrada que me digas zorra.-

-Estas bromeando, ¿Cierto ¬¬? ¿Qué fue toda esa basura de pareja feliz y respeto que escupiste antes? ¡Y ahora me dices que te gusta que te llame…!- Murdoc se indigna al oirla porque era simplemente irritante hablar con ella. Pero Sharon gira su rostro hacia él y le sonrie con calidez.

-Me gusta porque solo tu lo haces. Y me gusta que solo tu lo hagas.-

El satanista abre bien los ojos y se le queda mirando sorprendido por segundos. Ella… era hermosa. De verdad… era hermosa. Se habia acostado una cantidad infitita de mujeres. Pero Murdoc siente que… ella era unica. Y por primera vez hace una diferencia entre todas las del monton y ella. Rayos, se habia vuelto lo que mas odiaba, hace una especie de mueca de asco al considerarlo, pero luego baja un poco la mirada, dudoso.

-¿Murdoc?- Sharon se extraña al ver esa expresion rara en él. Él le desvia la mirada aturdido y sintiendo calor. Muchisimo calor en su rostro, quizas era la primera vez que se sonrojaba en mucho tiempo. Trata de fingir indiferencia como sea.

-Eh… si, tu… Sha…zo..zorra… bueno sabes… que…-

-NERVIOSO n.n.- Lo señala ella con gesto de burla infantil. A lo que Murdoc se estremece por su ridicula insinuacion.

-NO ES CIERTO O.o.- Se levanta rapidamente y le da la espalda tratando de alejarse de ella.

-Po..por cierto. No me lo has dicho hasta ahora. ¿Que diste a cambio de la vida de Noodle?- Pregunta cambiando el tema totalmente tratando de tranquilizarse un poco. Sharon se levanta y se queda detrás de él, con expresion neutra se le queda mirando.

-Le di todo mi talento. Ahora no puedo tocar ni un triangulo.-

-¿Qué HICISTE QUE?- El satanista se da media vuelta horrorizado y se le queda mirando sin poder creerlo.

-Si… y…- Ella baja la cabeza timidamente no sabiendo cual seria la respuesta del lider de Gorillaz.

-Parte de ese talento era Dupsy. Por eso no podia seguir residiendo en mi cuerpo, me ayudaba en lo musical. Ahora soy una persona normal, ya no tengo a nadie en mi cuerpo. Ya no tengo talento. Soy mediocre como todos los demas.-

Él se queda en silencio sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Sharon lo mira preocupada al no escuchar ningun tipo de respuesta.

-Aun siendo asi, mi pacto sigue en pie. Regresarle la vida a Noodle signficó darle mi talento a Dupsy, ahora está en Russel. Y me seguira controlanto de cierta forma. Yo me ire al infierno cuando muera.- Le toma un brazo a Murdoc y vuelve a bajar la mirada resignada y sin ganas de vivir.

-Pero eso no me importa. Ahora, sin talento para nada… yo ya no sirvo en Gorillaz. ¿No recuerdas para que me secuestraron esa noche?-

-Sharon…- Murmura Murdoc al recordar lo que habia sucedió hace años en la vieja ciudad de Londres. Como habia empezado esa extraña aventura para volver a darle fama a Gorillaz y asi poder ser mas exitosos. Como despues de la perdida de Noodle ellos buscaron un reemplazo porque el cyborg era inutil en algunas funciones, y necesitaban a alguien nuevo. Esos recuerdos eran tan viejos pero imposible de olvidarlos. Porque en ese bar de mala muerte en los suburbios de Londres, junto con sus compañeros inseparables 2D y Russel, la habian encontrado a ella.

Y quizas habia sido el destino. Encontrar a la maquina del sexo mas grande del mundo. A la mujer que amaba con todo su ser aunque nunca lo expresara con palabras.

-Claro que lo recuerdo. Porque vimos a Dupsy emerger de tu ser. Porque tu voz nos dejo fascinados. Por eso te secuestramos. Ahora que lo recuerdo, lo primero que hiciste fue darme una patada en las bolas jajaja.-

-Si, jajaja. Pero el punto es que… yo fui elegida por ustedes por ser alguien fuera de lo comun, por estar poseida y por poder tocar cualquier instrumento gracias a Dupsy. Ahora no hay diferencia entre todos los normales y yo. Ya no puedo… ya no se hacer nada de esas cosas.-

Pero Murdoc le alza la mirada con una mano, sujentando su rostro y le sonrie maliciosamente.

-Quizas ahora seas una buena para nada. Pero seguiras siendo parte de Gorillaz aunque no quieras. Desde el dia en que llegaste con nosotros firmaste un pacto. No puedes irte jamas.-

-¿Qué? Pero ahora yo…-

-Sin peros, zorra. Eres indispensable. Te necesito con nosotros.-

-Murdoc…-

En ese momento él le encaja un beso y rodea su cintura con sus brazos, la atrae hacia ella y la pega a su cuerpo. Sharon se separa confundida y se le queda mirando. Murdoc era odioso, grosero, sexopata y una mierda de persona en la mayoria de las ocasiones. Pero aún asi, se habia robado su corazon, y no lo cambiaria por nada. Podia ser "romantico" muy a su estilo, como lo hacia en ese momento. Ella sabia apreciarlo de una manera unica.

-No lo entiendo.- Murmura tratando se no hacer un gesto de inseguridad, pero no lo logra. Él suspira fastidiado y pasa a mirarla harto de su idiotez.

-Por Satan, no es dificil. Eres parte de mi vida, sigamos estando juntos. Te deseo. Y ademas sabes que... eh, te amo.- Sonrie tratando de no hacer notar su nerviosismo. Porque nunca lo habia dicho sinceramente en su vida, Sharon era la primera que le hacia sentir que era diferente a las demas. Nunca se habia tomado a las mujeres en serio en realidad.

-¡Ah! Yo tambien te amo n.n.- Sharon le salta encima y rodea ambos brazos en el cuello de Murdoc, sonriendo agradecida por sus palabras. Él hace un gesto pensativo y se le ocurre una idea.

-Y en cuanto a eso de que eres una inutil… te enseñaremos a tocar algo. O quien sabe, quizas puedas sola. Ahora hay mucho de eso en internet.-

-¿Puedo quedarme entonces?-

-Te estoy exigiendo que te quedes ¬¬. ¿Eres estupida o…?-

Pero sharon vuelve a besarlo, y de alguna forma lo empuja hacia su cama, dejandolo tirado de espaldas.

-Esto hay que festejarlo.- Le sonrie ella de forma pervertida. El satanista solo rie a carcajadas ante su insinuacion.

-Y de que forma, zorra.- Le murmura sacando su larga lengua endemoniada. Esa era su mejor forma de expresarse, y ambos lo disfrutaban demasiado. Era su forma de vivir y lo que mas amaban el uno del otro.

* * *

**_[Doncamati__c]_**

Comenzaba a asomarse la tarde en Plastic Beach. Reinaba una paz imposible de no disfrutar.

Noodle miraba por el exterior de la ventanilla circular de la habitacion de 2D. Algunas medusas radiactivas pasaban por alli, sonriendole felizmente a la chica. La japonesa les sonrie tambien y las saluda con su mano.

-Pero nunca seran tan tiernas como pulpito.- Sonrie contenta y se da media vuelta. Llevaba una camiseta larga de 2D. Se levanta y corre hacia la pecera de pulpito, quien estaba nadando en su agua. La mira con su horrible ojo y Noodle le sonrie intrigada.

-Espero que no tengas hambre, pulpito- chan. Igualmente 2D- san ya te dio de comer, creo.- Se queda pensativa unos segundos. De pronto, la compuerta de la habitacion se abre y 2D ingresa a la habitacion cerrandola a sus espaldas.

-Noods n.n. Me alegro que ya hayas despertado. Dormias tan pacificamente, no quise hacerlo porque pense que te iba a molestar, y bueno…-

-¡2D- san n.n!- Noodle se le arroja encima en un calido abrazo y rie un poco. Él le corresponde sonriendole.

-¿Sabes? Todo lo que pasamos anoche fue hermoso. Nunca voy a olvidarlo.- Le murmura sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Si, esa pelicula de zombies fue genial.- Razona 2D recordando las partes de accion.

-En realidad no hablaba de eso. Sino de lo que hicimos luego, jaja.- Se separa arqueando una ceja contemplado el rostro infantil del peliazul.

-Ahh. Si… lo..lo sabia.- Murmura él algo avergonzando y bajando la mirada algo sonrojado al recordar esa noche de pasion y sexo desenfrenado.

-Hoy estuve recordando algunas cosas. Tengo muchas ganas de tener algo que sea mio, personal. Que solo yo pueda tener y nadie mas.- Ella le jala una manga como una niña pequeña. Pero él ladea la cabeza algo extrañado con ojos grandes e inocentes.

-¿Qué te gustaria tener? Sabes que tratate de conseguirlo para ti, si puedo claro esta.-

-Quiero tener una isla flotante para mi otra vez :D.-

2D se queda en silencio y parpadea un par de veces ante esa peticion.

-Pero… eso es bastante dificil de conseguir u.u.- Entonces siente que ella le sonrie con mucha ilusion.

-Pero aun asi quiero volver a tener una n.n. Pero esta vez no quiero que le suceda nada malo.- Baja la mirada al recordar el destino de su anterior isla flotante.

-Obviamente eso no volvera a pasar. Nadie volvera a atacarte de esa forma, Noods.- Vuelve a abrazarla con proteccion. Ella cierra los ojos disfrutando de su calor.

-Confio en ti, 2D- san. Te amo.-

-Yo tambien te amo, hermosa. Y no se como, pero tratare de conseguirte una isla flotante n.n…-

-Jajajajaja, no te preocupes. Le pedire a los demas que te ayuden a conseguirla o a contruirla.- Noodle se separa de él, le toma ambas manos y lo lleva hasta la cama. Ambos toma asiento uno al lado del otro.

-¿Sabes? Creo que… comence a sentir amor hacia ti desde que nos conocemos. Me refiero que fue desde que era una niña de diez años. Aunque era muy pequeña como para darme cuenta.- Le dice mirandolo a los ojos con expresion de curiosidad.

-Si. Pienso lo mismo. Pero la verdad nunca supe como decirtelo. Cuando tu me diijiste que me amabas en aquella isla desierta, me senti shockeado. En realidad, cuando te bese en el crucero de la entrega de premios, me senti aun mas sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo.- Le responde con un gesto de extrañez notable. Ella rie un poco.

-¿Por qué estabas tan sorprendido? ¿No era muy obvio que yo tambien te amaba?-

-No lo era para mi. Siempre fui un idiota u.u. Agradezco que no me hayas golpeado violentamente cuando te bese por primera vez.-

-¡No digas eso, 2D-san! Jajajaja.- Ella lo abraza y al arrojarse encima de él, provoca que se caiga de espaldas en la cama.

-Noods O.o.-

-Nunca hubiera echo eso. Ahora puedo prometerlo. Estare contigo por siempre.-

2D se le queda mirando por segundos. Y termina sonriendole con mucho alivio y ternura en sus ojos. Le toma el rostro con ambas manos, y con una destapa su fleco para contemplar sus hermosos ojos verdes y perlados. Noodle le sonrie alegremente cuando sus miradas se chocan y se acerca a su rostro. Teniendola encima de él, 2D la besa sin titubear.

Pero ella domina la situacion y entrelaza sus piernas con las de él, las mueve levemente contra las de 2D. Él solo cierra los ojos con fuerza y ahoga un gemido de excitacion. En ese momento, ella nota que el beso que se habia profundizado habia cambiado un poco. 2D la besaba con miedo, sentia que sus labios temblaban un poco y que sentia algo de timidez. De alguna forma siempre sucedia eso al principio de tener relaciones.

Noodle se separa de él y contempla su rostro, 2D estaba totalmente sonrojado y su respiracion era agitada. Tomaba aire con desesperacion. Ella sonrie con ternura al verlo, y le acaricia el rostro con su mano derecha.

-Aun te pones nervioso cuando nos besamos. Eres tan tierno n.n.-

-Lo..lo siento.- Se disculpa él sin pensarlo y le desvia la mirada con timidez.

-No te disculpes, tonto. Jajaja.- Ambos se sonrien anhelando con todas sus fuerzas que ese momento sea eterno, que la felicidad nunca se termine.

* * *

En pleno atardecer, cuando el sol se ocultaba y el cielo se volvia rojizo e intenso, Cyber Noodle estaba sentada contra la pared, a un costado de la entrada de la gran estructura de Plastic Beach. Veia como las gaviotas pasaban de un lado a otro. Y entre todas ellas, un cuervo… ¡¿Un cuervo?

-¿Qué rayos O.o?- Se levanta aturdida y sigue con la mirada a ese cuervo que volaba directamente hacia los ventanales principales de la morada. Claro, hacia la ventana de Murdoc.

-Ah. Ya entiendo. Cortez. Hace tiempo que no lo veia.- Se vuelve a sentar y sigue contemplando el reflejo rojizo del mar que tenia por el color del cielo.

-Me pregunto… que se sentira volar. Me gustaria sentir tambien… el sabor de las cosas.- Entonces miles de preguntas raras se le cruzan por la mente, apoya su cabeza en una mano, y a la vez apoya su codo contra una pierna.

-Ahora… ¿Yo me puedo morir como cualquier persona? ¿Si me desactivan es como morir?- Tuerce una mueca de inseguridad y sigue murmurando.

-Y… ¿Puedo hacer todo lo que hacen los demas? ¿Puedo tener sexo o algo asi? Murdoc siempre dice que se siente genial. ¿Yo puedo intentarlo?-

-Claro que puedes, no veo por qué no n.n.-

-Ah. Eso suena divertido.- Responde con una sonrisa extraña Cyber Noodle a esa voz que venia de la nada. ¿De la nada O.o? gira hacia atrás y se asusta de muerte al ver que 2D estaba saliendo un poco por la compuerta principal, y le sonrie sin malas intenciones.

-¡2D O.O!- Retrocede de un salto y se averguenza por haber sido oida.

-¡Hola cyborg! Supuse que estabas aquí, ultimamente te gusta mucho ver el mar. No te vi en todo el dia, queria acompañarte un rato. ¿Te molesta?- Sale y cierra la compuerta y se dirige hacia ella.

-Pe..perdon. Yo… lo que dije fue tan estupido. Que tenga curiosidad de saber lo que se siente tener sexo no significa que este desesperada por tener sexo O.o.-

-Naa, es una pregunta normal. No te preocupes, jaja.- Se sienta a su lado y le sonrie como si nada. Cyber Noodle se sonroja un poco y baja la mirada.

-Si, es que… hay muchas cosas que no he experimentado todavia.- Lo mira de costado con curiosidad. 2D parpadea un par de veces, y siente algo de confusion.

-Mmm. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que puedes… sentir?- Pregunta un poco extrañado por su juego de palabras. El cyborg le sonrie de costado y le dirige la mirada con mas seguridad.

-Ah, si, es raro. Hay muchas cosas que nunca habia visto ni sentido. Muchas sensaciones nuevas que no entiendo, o cosas que no comprendo, la vida es rara.- Pasa a mirar el amplio mar y decide continuar.

-Pero es normal, ¿Cierto? Aun tengo mucho que aprender. Y ahora hay muchas cosas que entiendo, que me pasaron antes y como no tenia emociones... ¡AH! ¡Qué es eso? ¡Amenaza para Murdoc ò.ó!-

Un pajaro de un tamaño mas grande que una gaviota pero mas pequeño que un pelicano se dirigia al ventanal principal de Murdoc, 2D le dirige la mriada alarmado ante el grito de advertencia del androide. Ella sonrie, saca su pistola y dispara un millon de veces hasta atinarle.

-¡CYBORG O.O!- El peliazul se le queda mirando intimidado por la reaccion repentina de la psicopata armada. Cyber Noodle le atina y el pajaro, que era como una paloma extraña pero no una amenaza definitivamente o.ô, cae a sus pies muerta y casi destripada por sus disparos.

-Amenaza anulada.- Sonrie de la misma forma desquiciada de antes, la toma de un ala y se la enseña a 2D, quien hace un gesto de WTF y con los ojos bien abiertos y de color blanco, retrocede con miedo.

-Quizas luego deberiamos ha..hablar... sobre ciertas actitudes... tu sabes, ehh, "paranoicas". No..no todo el mundo conspira contra Murdoc, no todos quieren matarlo O.o.-

-Mmm, pero esta cosa no se veia normal, ¡Y debo aniquilar a las amenazas!- Le acerca el pajaro muerto con una expresion de preocupacion, como si de verdad hubiera sido una gran amenaza.

-Pe..pero eso obviamente no era una amena... Baah, olvidalo. Otro dia hablamos sobre eso. ¿Que me decias antes que asesines sadicamente a ese pobre pajaro?- Trata de cambiar el tema y de no seguir contemplando el cadaver del ave. Cyber Noodle le sonrie con malicia, y arroja al pajaro lejos de ellos sin darle importancia.

-Ahh, es verdad. Decia que hay cosas que ahora recuerdo y comprendo, que me pasaron antes y como no tenia emociones ni sentido comun no entendia o.ó.- Se lleva una mano al menton, recordando muchas cosas raras de su comienzo de vida.

-¿Qué cosas raras?- 2D arquea una ceja dudoso y quiere seguir escuchando.

-Murdoc ¬¬. Murdoc siempre me hacia cosas muy extrañas en su cama. Hasta creo que tuvo sexo conmigo una vez.-

-¿QUÉ O.O?- 2D se estremece y retrocede con mucho asco. Ese pervertido jamas cambiaria.

-Si, creo. Es decir, si entiendo como se hace -_-. Claro. Él estaba solo en un punto alejado en el mundo sin ninguna prostituta. Eso es como abuso, ¿Verdad? Aunque supongo que tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiere, porque soy su sirvienta o algo asi -_-.-

-Claro que no O.o ¡Ahora ya no sucedera mas! No te preocupes, ahora esta con Sharon y no volvera a tocarte jamas.- Coloca una mano en su hombro y le asiente con mucha seguridad. Ella se le queda mirando mientras que admiraba esa expresion, y le asiente son riendo.

-Jajajaja. Eso espero. Tu siempre me ayudas a entender un poco mas… la vida. A pesar de que es complicado.- Baja la cabeza con una sonrisa triste y se queda estatica por segundos, el peliazul no se mueve de su lugar al verla.

-Gracias, 2D.- Murmura agradecida de verdad y vuelve a sonreirle con pureza e inocencia en su rostro. Era como una niña que empezaba a conocer el mundo. Y para él era un orgullo instruirla en algunas cosas.

-No tienes que agradecerme. Sabes que siempre estare aquí para lo que necesites n.n.-

-Perdona por todas las cosas que te hice, ya sabes, los maltratos y eso.-

-No fue tu culpa. De verdad, todo esta bien entre nosotros.-

-Es divertido molestarte, jajaja. Pero en broma obviamente.-

-Mientras que no te pases como Muds estara bien u.u.-

Cyber Noodle sonrie de forma traviesa y sin pensarlo se le arroja encima en un abrazo arrojandolo de espaldas contra el suelo.

-¡Ahh, cyborg O.o!-

-Jajaja. Queria hacerlo, tenia que hacerlo.-

2D rie y le corresponde el abrazo entrecierra los ojos sonriendo.

-Amigos para siempre.- Murmura acariciando su espalda. Cyber Noodle cierra los ojos y le asiente mas alegre que nunca.

-Amigos por siempre, lo juro.-


	64. Always Together, Always Gorillaz!

_Bueno, me harte de esperar xD. Queria que me dejen un review mas pero estaba impaciente de subir el ultimo capitulo, asi que se joden todos y lo subo igual xD jajajja. AHH ES EL FINAL D:, despues de tantos meses habiendo publicado tantos capitulos u.u. Solo me queda agradecerle infinitamente a cada persona que dejo un comentario, a todos los que le gusto el fic :) Voy a subir algo de Gorillaz en unos dias, estoy entre dos opciones. La continuacion del unico OneShot que hice de Gorillaz, o el fic yaoi que empece a escribir hace poco :O. Voy a ver que hago. Solo me queda volver a decires GRACIAS! a todos ^^._

* * *

**[¡M1A1!]**

_Gorillaz got the bass drum._  
_Gorillaz say I want some? SOME?_

La noche cae rapido en Plastic Beach.

Russel se levanta luego de haber estado un buen rato reparando y conectando algunos cables en la sala de estar. Ya que es una mugrosa esquina, habia un conjunto de cables que irradiaban algunas chispas y estaban MUY enredados. Quizas todas las conexiones principales estaban en ese lugar -_-

_-Heyy, viejo. Esa cosa se ve muy mal. ¿De verdad vale la pena que trabajes en eso y que arriesgues tu trasero solo para hacerle pasar un mal momento al satanista verde?-_

Una voz en la cabeza del baterista moreno le cuestionaba con curiosidad el trabajo que realizaba. Pero Russel, de forma bastante rapida, habia aprendido a tolerar las opiniones de Dupsy. Hasta podia considerarlo un amigo, era buena onda. En realidad, se preguntaba porque siempre jodia a Sharon, y a él lo trataba tan bien o.ô.

_-See, con respecto a lo que acabas de pensar. Ella me cae mal, y por eso siempre la torturaba miserablemente. Tu eres grande, hermano. Mucho mejor que esa zorra.-_

Sonrie un poco nervioso al recordar que al estar en su cabeza oia sus pensamientos. De todas formas, agradecia que no haya sido un hijo de puta y que lo tratara de forma amable.

-Ahh, bien. Murdoc se lo merece, y quiero ver su expresion de horror cuando reciba "el llamado". JAJAJAJAJA.- Rie sin compasion el afro americano. Desde el interior de su cabeza, tambien se escuchan las risas maliciosas de Dupsy. Era un demonio y se burlaba de la gente despues de todo.

_-Por eso me agradas, viejo. Cuando necesites un rap, solo piensalo y ahi estaré.-_

Russel se pone de pie y sin prestarle mucha atencion a sus ultimas palabras se queda mirando el manojo de cables de electricidad y de comuniacion. No habia quedado tan bien, pero habia echo lo mejor que podia.

-Da igual -_- ¡MURDOOOOOOOOC!- Lanza un grito que es escuchado por todo el maldito lugar. El satanista abre la puerta violentamente y mira con seriedad al afro americano a varios metros de él.

-¿Qué diablos quieres ¬¬? Estaba muy ocupado en mi habitacion. ¡Soy el que siempre hace todo en este lugar! ¡Ustedes son un puñado de irresponsables que se viven rascando el trasero!-

Russel lo observa con cara de indignacion y WTF, ¿Él? ¿Diciendo que ellos eran unos irresponsables? Por dios, que ironia.

-Escucha ¬¬. Ignorare las cosas sin sentido que estas diciendo. Me encargue de conectar los telefonos de toda la isla, ¿Sabes lo que significa?-

-¿Conectaste los telefonos? ¿Y para que rayos hiciste eso?- Se encoge de hombros con mucha indiferencia.

-Lo sabras muy pronto, señor responsable.- Russel pasa a su costado, y cuando esta a un par de metros de distancia sonrie maliciosamente.

-Y tendras que lidiar con todo lo que suceda, solo, jajaja.-

De pronto, 2D entra por la puerta a la sala. Venia fumando un cigarrillo, se lo quita de la boca con su mano derecha y arquea una ceja al verlos a ambos.

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Nada. Conecte los telefonos de Plastic Beach asi Murdoc recibe los reclamos de su vida en cuestion de tiempo. ¿Tu que hacias, D?- Russel le explica con notable confianza en si mismo lo que habia echo.

-Ehh. Noods y yo teniamos hambre. Queria encontrarte para saber si cocinarias algo o si solo…-

-"Noods y yo teniamos hambre" ¬¬. Por Satan, vomitare si sigo escuchando o viendo escenas cursis entre ustedes dos. Esas cosas me enferman, marica.- Murdoc finge una voz afeminada. Al ver como fumaba 2D, se le ocurre sacar un cigarrillo tambien. Lo prende y se lo lleva al boca mientras que camina hacia uno de los sofas. Toma asiento de un tiron. Russel se da un poco la vuelta y mira frustrado al satanista.

-Dejalos en paz ¬¬. Bueno, D, hay pizza para comer. La prepare en la tarde. Llama a los demas asi podremos…-

-¡Stu- Pot n.n!-

2D se da media vuelta sin prevenir que Sharon se le tire encima. Lo arroja al piso haciendolo mierda :D. El peliazul suelta el cigarrillo y este vuela por los aires. Él mira con ojos bien abiertos a la chica, muy sorprendido por su accion.

-¡Sharon O.o! Ouch, ¿por qué todos hacen eso T.T?-

-Escuche que hay pizza. Yo tambien quiero, tengo mucha hambre y el tacaño y desconsiderado de Murdoc no queria darme nada. Dijo que no le importaria que me muriera de hambre :/ -

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no es cierto ¬¬! Yo no dije todo eso.- Se defiende Murdoc muy enojado por su acusacion.

-Claro que lo dijiste ¬¬. No lo niegues.- Sharon se levanta a medias del cuerpo de 2D.

-Pero esas no fueron mis palabras exactas. Ademas… eh… siempre exageras en todo ò.ó. Y… ademas tu siempre… ¡QUITATE DE ARRIBA DEL HOMOSEXUAL, AHORA!- Se levanta de su lugar y la señala gruñiendole como un perro rabioso. 2D se horroriza y trata de retroceder, pero ella se levanta con cara de aburrimiento y cansancio de su cuerpo.

-Eres aguesfiestas u.u. A Stu- Pot le agrada que me tire encima de él.-

-¿Él te dijo eso ò.ó?- Pregunta mirando con furia asesina al cantante. Russel suspira desganado sabiendo que una pelea sin sentido se avecinaba.

-¡NO! ¡Yo… yo nunca dije eso! ¡De verdad O.o!- Se levanta y retrocede temblando muy nervioso.

-Lo que sea -_-. Traere la pizza, comamos aquí dentro. Da igual.- Russel trata de dirigirse a la puerta, pero ésta se abre de par en par y Noodle aparece con una bandeja y una pizza gigante.

-¡Encontré comida en esta horrible playa de plastico n.n! ¿Quién quiere?-

Ofrece la japonesa sonriendoles alegremente, detrás de ella aparece Cyber Noodle caminando con expresion neutra. Llevaba otra pizza entre sus manos en una gran bandeja.

-Ah… yo…-

-Y el cyborg me ayudo a traerlas n.n. Bien echo, cyborg.- Le sonrie como si fuera una buena chica. El androide le asiente con algo de timidez a Noodle, pero 2D las observa juntas y no puede evitar sentirse feliz. Que ellas dos se lleven bien luego de todo era algo muy lindo de pareciar. Russ y Sharon sienten lo mismo. Ella le toma una pizza al cyborg para sostenerla, y Russel hace lo mismo con la que llevaba Noodle.

Murdoc se levanta sonriente y se acerca a sus dos chicas.

-Creo que hablo en nombre de todos al decir que… nos alegra mucho que hayan traido la pizza. Todos nos moriamos de hambre en realidad. Como sea, espero que esten buenas, Russ. Y que no las hayas envenedado o algo.-

-Gracias Murdoc n.n.- Le sonrie Cyber Noodle al escucharlo. Pero Noodle la codea con algo de molestia.

-No le agradezcas. Pense que dirias algo mas coherente, Murdoc- san ¬¬. ¿No te alegra que tus "hijas" se lleven bien? ¿Cómo si fueramos hermanitas de verdad n.n?-

-Ah. See. Por supuesto. Les dare un gran abrazo como muestra de mi… orgullo.- Él les sonrie con honestidad. Como para no desconfiar de ese hombre verde -_-

-¿De verdad estas ¬¬…?-

Murdoc se les acerca a ambas y las abraza al mismo tiempo.

-Wow. De verdad hablaba en serio.- Russel toma un trozo de pizza y se la lleva a la boca sin preocupaciones.

-No te ilusiones -_-.- Murmura Sharon arqueando una ceja y llevandose una porcion de pizza a la boca tambien. El satanista sonrie y con ambas manos, toca el trasero de ambas chicas con total perversion.

-Murdoc O.o.- Cyber Noodle lo siente y abre bien los ojos. Ahora reaccionaba ante esas cosas. Pero obviamente Noodle ya estaba entrenada contra él. Desde que tenia quince años exactamente.

-Muy gracioso n.n. HENTAI ¬¬.- Le saca la mano de su trasero y le da un puñetazo en el estomago sin dudarlo ni por dos segundos.

-¡AH! ¡MALDITA…!- Se lleva ambas manos casi sin aire y se endereza al instante fingiendo normalidad.

-Buen derechazo. Sin duda lo aprendiste de tu servidor.- Tuerce una mueca de casi satisfaccion, lo seria si aun no siguiera adolorido por el golpe.

-Murdoc. Eso fue demasiado.- Lo acusa 2D algo enojado por lo que acaba de hacer. Pero Murdoc se da la vuelta y toma un pedazo de pizza de la bandeja de Sharon.

-Quizas. Pero asi soy yo, hermano.- Contesta sin darle importancia y comiendo su pizza.

-Se morira siendo asi y jamas cambiara -_-.- Murmura Russel porque ese hombre no tenia remedio. Pero Sharon le sonrie a Murdoc mientras que lo veia comer.

-Pero es encantador. Ademas, yo tambien le toque el trasero a Stu- Pot cuando me lance encima de él n.n.-

Murdoc se atraganta con el pedazo de pizza y comienza a toser estupidamente por lo que acababa de decir. 2D se asusta de muerte y se sonroja avergonzado, y Noodle se acerca a ellos enfurecida.

-Oyee ¬¬, ¿Eso es cierto, 2D- san?-

-¡ERES UNA PUTA! ¡Y YO QUE PENSE QUE ME SOBREPASABA ALGUNAS VECES!-

-En realidad no es nada a comparacion de todo lo que haces en tu vida, Murdoc -_-.- Russel irnora la pelea incoherente y se da media vuelta solo expresando su opinion.

-¡No es verdad O.o! ¡Yo nunca senti nada! ¡En serio, Sharon nunca hizo anda de eso!- 2D se defiende casi a los gritos de forma histerica y asustada.

-Es tan facil generar una discusión sin sentido en este lugar.- Murmura Cyber Noodle al ver como todos se gritaban entre ellos, era tan normal.

El telefono de la sala suena. Y cuando todos lo escuchan, se quedan en silencio y giran al mismo tiempo a la mesita de luz al costado del sofa. Alli arriba estaba dicho aparato. Una sonrisa de perversion se forma en el rostro el baterista.

-Atiende, Muds. Es para ti. Te lo aseguro.- Le dice riendo casi de forma diabolica. Murdoc le saca la lengua en forma de insulto. No sabia de que rayos hablaba, pero como buen lider, camina hacia el telefono y lo atiende de mala gana.

-¿Quién es ¬¬?-

-¡MALDITO SATANISTA!-

Murdoc se queda sordo ante ese grito fuera de control de parte de la otra linea. Aparta el telefono, y se escuchan cientos de insultos por ese tubo. Vuelve a acercarlo al oido y hace un gesto de no entender.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos…?-

-Soy Damon, a mi lado esta Jamie ¬¬. Ahora. ¿DÓNDE MIERDA HAN ESTADO TODOS ESTOS MESES? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME PUDE COMUNICAR CON TODOS USTEDES DURANTE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS? ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE TODO LO QUE TUVE QUE MENTIR Y DE TODAS LAS COSAS ABSURDAS QUE TUVE QUE CANCELAR POR SU CULPA?-

-Ah. Eh… yo…- Mira hacia atrás y observa que Russel le sonreia triunfante.

-Ahora entiendo porque querias conectar los condenados telefonos, maldito negro ¬¬.-

Pero por la linea de telefono se siguen escuchando reclamos.

-No escucho una respuestaaaaaaaaaa.-

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Pasaron millones de cosas en esos meses. ¡Y no fueron años, no exageres, idiota ¬¬! Les explicare luego, ahora estoy comiendo pizza. No molesten -_-.-

-¡MURDOC! ¡Tuve que cancelar recitales! ¡Este mes tenian bastantes, y perdimos dinero! ¡Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, su reputacion como Gorillaz se fue al condenado…!-

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿Este mes teniamos recitales? ¿Y por que demonios no nos avisaste antes?-

-¡PORQUE ESTUVISTE INCOMUNICADO DEL MUNDO DURANTE MAS DE CUATRO MESES! ¿CREES QUE NO TRATAMOS DE LLAMARTE DURANTE ESE TIEMPO! ¡DIOS!-

-BIEN. Esta bien, entendí. Soy un estupido inconciente. De acuerdo, es mi culpa, si. Ahora, podemos compensar todo lo que hicimos y todas las cosas que tuviste que decir para cubrirnos. Y te dire que…- Murdoc gira hacia todos sus compañeros, quienes se le quedan mirando atentamente por lo que diria.

-¡Realizaremos los recitales que planeaste este mes! ¡Somos GORILLAZ! ¡Y Volveremos para destruir nos escenarios con musica de verdad!-

La linea queda en silencio. Pero los miembros restantes de Gorillaz se miran entre si, y no dudan. Solo se sonrien entre ellos con complicidad.

-¡Por supuesto!-

-¡Cuenta con nosotros!-

-¡Lo haremos nuevamente!-

-¡Romperemos los escenarios con nuestra musica!-

-¡Gorillaz volvera!-

Sus respuestas se escuchan por la linea, pero Jamie toma el control desde su lado.

-Murdoc. ¿Estas ahí?-

-Claro, claro.- Le responde con una sonrisa de par en par sabiendo a la perfeccion la respuesta de ambos representantes.

-Mmm. Sera en Francia. La semana proxima. Preparen el Set List. Los iremos a visitar en un par de dias en buca de explicaciones. Mientras que cumplan con su deber, no haremos muchas preguntas jajajaja.-

-¡¿Hablas en serio?- Murdoc no puede evitar su entusiasmo. En un segundo, aclara su garganta y vuelve a supostura.

-Es decir. Esta bien, se que hablas en serio. Veras, nuestra choza esta un poco destruida. Algunas ataques… terroristas. ¡Pero fuera de eso, estamos aptos para tocar! ¡Sera perfecto volver a los escenarios!-

Se escucha un leve forsejeo de telefonos en la linea. Damon retoma el control.

-Ok. Hablaremos luego, cuando vayamos a su… ¿Choza destrozada por terroristas? No pude evitar escuchar eso. Espero que todos esten bien, chicos. Por cierto… ¡Celebren el regreso de Gorillaz! ¡Nos vemos!- Corta la comunicación. De la alegria, Murdoc toma el telefono y lo arroja por la ventana, rompiendo el vidrio en miles de pedazos.

-Murdoc O.o.- 2D queda shockeado por esa accion tan drastica. Pero el satanista los mira sonriendo como nunca a cada uno de ellos.

-¡No será dificil! Podras controlar a Dupsy facilmente, Russ. Es casi como hacias con Del. Ademas respeta a cualquiera, menos a mi porque soy su condenada n.n.- Sharon se prende a un brazo de Russel y le sonrie con mucho entusiasmo. Él le asiente con decisión, recuerda lo que le habia dicho el demonio hace instantes. No seria complicado.

-Dare mi mayor esfuerzo. Asi daremos grandes espectaculos a partir de ahora. ¡Seguiremos en la gloria con Gorillaz!-

-¡No puedo creer que volveremos! ¡Estoy tan agradecida!- Noodle abraza a 2D, quien sonrie de la misma forma. Cyber Noodle sonrie al verlos, ya que estaba agradecida tambien de ser parte de ellos. Volver a tocar como antes, sin problemas. Murdoc se cruza de brazos como su lider, como el Rey de Gorillaz y solo expresa su opinion al ver a su banda y al alegrarse de que vuelva a la vida. De verla con esas ganas de seguir adelante luego de mas de diez años de trayectoria.

-Por lo que veo, siempre estaremos unidos como un buen grupo, a pesar de que discutamos por estupideces. Jajaja. Siempre juntos… siempre Gorillaz.-


	65. Epilogo Songs

**Subo este "epilogo" porque me gusta mas el numero 65 (? y quiero que sean 65 capitulos porque es un numero mas redondo. Si ya se, estoy loca ô.o jajajaj xD. Estas son todas las canciones que utilice para nombrar a cada uno de los capitulos. No pude usar todas obviamente, Gorillaz tiene demasiadas canciones :p pero aun asi use casi todas, y en el proceso escuche mucho de su musica y de su banda. Sobrepase los 200 reviews, y no puedo estar mas feliz por eso :D**

**Nuevamente gracias a todos! Espero leer sus comentarios en mis proximos fics :) Un beso!**

**Álbum Gorillaz**

_ "Re-Hash"– _

"5/4" –

"Tomorrow Comes Today"–

"Clint Eastwood" –

"Punk" –

"Sound Check" –

"19-2000"–

"Slow Country" –

"Starshine" –

"Latin Simone" –

"Double Bass" –

"New Genius" –

"M1 A1" –

**Álbum Demon Days**

«O Green World»

«Dirty Harry»

«Feel Good Inc.»

«El Mañana»

«Every Planet We Reach Is Dead»

«November Has Come»

«All Alone»

«Don't Get Lost in Heaven»

«Demon Days»

«Last Living Souls»

«Kids with Guns»

**Álbum Plastic Beach**

«Welcome to the World of the Plastic Beach»

«White Flag»

«Superfast Jellyfish»

«Empire Ants»

«On Melancholy Hill»

«Broken»

«Sweepstakes»

«Plastic Beach»

«To Binge»

«Cloud of Unknowing»

«Pirate Jet»

«Some Kind of Nature»

«Stylo»

«Doncamatic»

«Rhinestone Eyes» 3:20

**Álbum D- sides y G- sides**

"We Are Happy Landfill"

"Hong Kong"

"The Swagga"

"Rock It"

"Stop the Dams"

"Spitting Out the Demons"

"Highway (Under Construction)"

"Bill Murray"

"The Sounder "

"Faust"

"Ghost Train" -

"Left Hand Suzuki Method"

"Murdoc Is God"

"Dracula"


End file.
